Entre Fantasmas
by Pabloski33
Summary: Ninjas, doménicos, renegados...¿y Naruto?
1. El regreso del zorro

CAPITULO 1: El Regreso del Zorro

"vaya…parece que llegué en buena hora" dijo un muchacho de quince años, quien lucía una capucha negra, y larga con gorro y que le cubría toda la espalda, debajo llevaba un traje ajustado al cuerpo de color blanco, con pantalones y polera separados, sus pantalones eran algo más holgados que la polera, pero ésta era de mangas cortas, en la cintura llevaba un cinturón como de cuero del mismo negro de la capucha y que era bastante ancho, en el que seguramente tenía algunas cosas guardadas

El comentario se refería a lo que veía delante suyo, venía recién llegando al país del fuego, acompañado por tres ANBU y frente a sus ojos vieron una enorme serpiente de varias cabezas asediando la aldea desde el exterior, mientras que una especie de mapache gigante atacaba adentro y en numerosos focos se veían incendios y signos inequívocos de un ataque a la aldea que se veía delante, Konohagakure no sato, un panorama muy poco alentador y auspicioso, pero él se tenía confianza y haría que su presencia cuente en el marcador

"apártense de mi lo más rápido que puedan" ordenó Naruto a los ANBU que venían junto con él

"pero…¿no se supone que ibas a prestar servicios a la aldea?" le preguntó el que parecía ser el líder de los ANBU que viajaban con el chico

"lo digo por vuestra seguridad…no sé si se han dado cuenta, pero están en serios problemas y tendré que tomar medidas extremas" dijo él apurando el paso para dejar atrás a los encapuchados quienes estaban intrigados por lo que haría a continuación

Naruto contempló la situación, no quería demostrar todos sus poderes frente a dos aldeas distintas, pensando en la que atacaba y la que defendía, así que recurriría a algo que cualquiera que le conozca lo suficiente debería saber...

En Konoha la situación era paupérrima, los ninjas cazadores ANBU encabezados por Ibiki Morino intentaban de detener el avance de la titánica invocación poli cefálica que habían traído a sus fronteras los ninjas de Otto; por otro lado un grupo de genin encabezados por Sasuke Uchiha hacían lo imposible por esquivar los mortales ataques del bijou de una cola, Ichibi no Shukaku, éstos se enfrentaban a un enemigo tan fuera de su nivel principalmente porque Sasuke había salido persiguiendo a Gaara y sus amigos y compañeros de generación fueron tras el primero con el objetivo de ayudarle y ponerle a salvo, cosa que intentaban hacer, pero él mismo era el principal obstáculo ya que por más que le gritaron que debían alejarse ya que no eran rivales para la criatura, el Uchiha no oyó razones, luego le dijeron que uno de los jounin ordenó expresamente que se pusiera a salvo, incluso si sus demás compañeros tenían que servirle de distracción, cosa que a los demás tampoco les agradó en lo más mínimo y que el moreno tampoco obedeció, por lo que entre un gran dolor, una capacidad cercana a la mitad de todo su poder y una gran molestia, el último miembro del clan Uchiha que permanecía en Konoha seguía enfrentando al bijou de una cola, aunque sin lograr ningún avance positivo

En el centro de la aldea se vivía una situación algo dispar, ya que en el techo de una amplia casa, el tercer Hokage estaba encerrado en una barrera luchando contra su antiguo alumno y ahora enemigo número uno de Konoha, Orochimaru, uno de los sanin de Konoha, el otrora genio de su generación había dispuesto todo para que sus guardaespaldas lo aíslen a él y su viejo maestro de los demás, con tal de poder vencerle y cobrarse venganza en él de todas las cosas que la villa le había quitado, a sus padres y la posibilidad de ser Hokage; pero en las calles y los entornos a la población civil, otro de los sanin Jiraiya, luchaba y vencía con gran habilidad a cuanto ninja enemigo se le cruzara por la vista, ya sea de Otto o Suna, de comienzo el peliblanco había querido enfrentar algunas de las grandes criaturas, sin embargo las fuerzas internas se vieron superadas por la sorpresa y el ataque coordinado de los enemigos, así que su presencia se requirió con más urgencia en ese lugar y él como buen ninja se dio cuenta que la aldea y la preservación de las vidas de sus habitantes, estaban primero que la gloria personal o lo que le pareciera más atractivo en cuanto a desafío, por lo que se ubicó en un punto bastante céntrico para incitar a que le ataquen desde todos lados, el mayor número posible de ninjas, con tal de disminuir las cifras enemigas lo más rápido posible

De pronto toda la pelea pareció congelarse, tanto los de Konoha como los enemigos se detuvieron un instante en lo que estaban haciendo ya que una increíble sensación de maldad y poder se dejó sentir por todos lados, recorriendo las espinas dorsales de todos los presentes, provocándoles un terrible escalofríos

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" preguntó sorprendido Orochimaru, quien contemplaba sus dos últimas invocaciones en el combate…asombrado por lo que sus ojos le decían

'_no pudiste haber llegado más a tiempo…Naruto_' pensó el tercer Hokage quien veía la escena con algo de esperanza

De pronto en la aldea todos miraron en la dirección cercana a donde se encontraba la serpiente gigante, porque casi cien metros delante de ella apareció una criatura que sólo inspiraba terror en todos quienes podían verla…ahí delante de ellos estaba el enorme zorro de nueve colas, Kyubi no Yohuko, con sus enormes dimensiones y liberado casi a sus anchas, de no ser porque se apreciaban unas cadenas visibles sobre su cuello, su lomo y sus patas, lo único que estaba libre de aquellas medidas de contención eran sus fauces y sus colas, las cuales se agitaban con violencia entre los árboles, derribándolos con suma facilidad, mientras contemplaba con vista depredadora el panorama que tenía delante y todas las posibilidades que éste le ofrecía

Sólo poner una pata encima bastó para crear una explosión medida y controlada, pero con el poder suficiente para destrozar el ofidio gigante al instante, haciendo que los ninjas consideren la idea que ahora la poderosa criatura estaba de su lado, y poco tiempo después dio un pequeño salto, avanzando un poco, agitó una de sus colas, azotándola contra el mapache gigante creado por arena y la energía del bijou de una cola, haciéndolo desaparecer con la misma rapidez que a la otra criatura de grandes proporciones, posteriormente todo el zorro comenzó a encogerse dando como resultado que adoptara una especie de apariencia semi-humanoide con una cabeza zorruna y cuatro colas en su espalda. La criatura con esta nueva apariencia avanzó rápidamente por la aldea sorprendiendo a la mayoría quienes como instinto parecían tener un impulso por atacarle, sin embargo la enorme demostración previa y el poder que aún expulsaba les hacía dudar lo suficiente como para no hacerlo

Naruto avanzó rápidamente hasta lo próximo que le llamaba la atención en todo el lugar, lo cual era la tremenda barrera ascendente que había casi en el centro de la aldea, cuando llegó hasta el lugar, pudo ver unos ANBU esperando del lado opuesto de la barrera al que estaba Sarutobi

"¿Qué están esperando para ayudar al viejo? Está enfrentando a tres enemigos él solo" preguntó Naruto algo molesto, lo cual bajo el poderoso manto de chakra rojo tenía más que intimidados a los sujetos

"Uno de nuestros compañeros intentó ingresar…y murió calcinado apenas tocó eso" se justificó muy titubeante el ninja más cercano señalando el muro de energía creado por los cuatro del sonido

"calcinado eh…ya veremos" dijo Naruto desafiante

El rubio se acercó a la barrera, introdujo sus manos, siempre cubiertas por la energía del zorro, llamando la atención de Orochimaru y de los cuatro ninjas del sonido que formaban la barrera, sorprendidos ya que el mero hecho que no saltara quemándose por completo era algo digno de mérito, luego el chico separó sus manos y amplió el agujero en el muro de energía, lo suficiente como para entrar y quedar en medio del combate con una mirada de depredador que posó en Orochimaru, pero que por todo el poder que irradiaba, detuvo el combate entre los Hokages quienes se quedaron viéndole con atención

"¿Quién rayos eres, y qué demonios quieres?" preguntó Orochimaru queriendo sonar molesto, pero en realidad ocultaba su nerviosismo, ya que eso era algo totalmente inesperado y cuando algo se salía de sus planes, le inquietaba mucho, ya que le hacía sentir vulnerable

"¡muere sabandija!" gritó Naruto

Apenas el rubio dijo eso se lanzó a por el sanin, logrando darle un tremendo golpe con una garra de chakra rojo en todo el rostro que le sorprendió antes de que pudiera evitar el golpe, Orochimaru chocó hasta impactarse con la misma barrera que se suponía debía protegerle, por lo que su cuerpo se quemó por completo, el sanin domador de serpientes aprovechó su habilidad y utilizó uno de sus artes ninja para hacer reemplazos únicos y sacó otro cuerpo de su boca, dejando que el primero se queme por completo como un capullo vacío mientras el nuevo salía libre de polvo y paja, pero lamentando que su cantidad de chakra estuviese disminuyendo peligrosamente y su rival no parecía estar dispuesto a darle opción alguna

"viejos inútiles, encárguense de este monstruo" gritó Orochimaru ordenando a sus nuevos y fieles muñecos animados con el cuerpo y el alma de los primeros Hokages y fundadores de la aldea de la hoja, mientras él hacía una seña a los de la barrera, quienes entendieron que ese era el código especial para la retirada de emergencia

Lo que pasó sorprendió incluso al viejo Sandaime Hokage, su alumno salió por un agujero similar al que usó Naruto para ingresar, pero éste había sido creado por los mismos ninjas que mantenían la barrera, mientras que éstos hicieron una réplica a la que dejaron la tarea de mantener la barrera, mientras los originales huían de ahí con Orochimaru mediante el jutsu de transportación, dejando atrapados a los tres primeros Hokages que la villa había tenido, junto con el chico recién llegado que tenía sellada en su interior la criatura causante que el cuarto Hokage no estuviese ahí

Sarutobi contempló la situación, se había percatado que sus enemigos parecían virtualmente inmortales, ya que si no hacía algo para cancelar el jutsu, no podría impedir que vuelvan a levantarse para atacarlo y había una sola cosa que se le ocurría para salir de aquella situación…le hubiera gustado poder hacer y decir algunas últimas cosas…sin embargo alguien lo interrumpió

"no hagas nada viejo…yo me encargaré de estas reliquias" dijo Naruto aún con el poder del zorro cubriéndole

"Naruto…el primer Hokage puede controlar al Kyubi" dijo el anciano

"ya no…" dijo Naruto al momento en que aparecía una figura en su espalda, eran unas especies de alas doradas, rectas hacia los lados, con una pequeña cola de plumas del mismo color hacia abajo, todo unido por un círculo con extrañas inscripciones

Tanto los ANBU que presenciaban el combate como el viejo Hokage se sorprendieron al ver esto, ya que contrastaba diametralmente con el tono rojo intenso del chakra del Kyubi que cubría todo su cuerpo; el chico posteriormente dio un golpe tipo martillo con el brazo sobre el techo, haciendo que éste se rompa y produzca una explosión y un gran impedimento para la vista…lo peor de todo es que la barrera seguía en pie y nadie podía ingresar, pero al menos confiaban en que el longevo líder de la villa saliera en buenas condiciones después de todo esto ya que al menos el sanin había salido de la ecuación, y al menos para los observadores él había sido en todo momento la peor amenaza en el encuentro que estaba sosteniendo con su viejo maestro

Los ninjas vieron que al no poder auxiliarlo ni ver lo que pasaba, era mejor hacer algo útil, así que se dedicaron a erradicar lo último que quedaba de las fuerzas enemigas en la aldea, comenzar a tomar prisioneros, recoger muertos y empezar a ordenar todo el desastre que había sucedido; muchos aún se preguntaban qué había pasado con el temible zorro, ya que casi les dio el susto de su vida cuando lo vieron aparecer fuera de la aldea, los menores de quince años no tenían idea de lo que ocurría ahí ya que a todos se les había informado en la academia que el cuarto Hokage se sacrificó para poder eliminar al Kyubi, pero ahora la criatura aparecía en su aldea y lo más impactante de todo es que se deshizo de las otras criaturas que les atacaban, demostrando con hechos que no parecía ser la malvada criatura que todos describían como una especie de personificación animal del mismo diablo

Jiraiya y los demás se acercaron al sitio donde Sarutobi había estado luchando, en ese lugar la barrera se estaba transparentando, signo de que le quedaba poca duración, en total habían pasado quince minutos desde que el rubio había destruido el lugar y arruinado la visión de los demás, y como el sanin ya se había encargado de la mayor parte de las fuerzas enemigas, ahora estaba a la espera de saber noticias de su maestro

Cuando la barrera se disipó, también lo hizo el polvo encerrado en el interior, los ANBU y todos los ninjas que había alrededor pudieron ver una silueta emergiendo de entre toda esa nube, se pusieron en estado de alerta ya que no sabían con qué se podían encontrar, pero cuando la figura emergió de entre todo eso, se calmaron al ver que se trataba de Sarutobi con un joven de cabellos rubios en los brazos, quien se encontraba inconsciente de momento

"¿Se encuentra bien Hokage-sama?" preguntó uno de los ninjas que fue el primero en acercarse a él, preocupado por el estado de su líder

"estoy muy bien canario, sólo un poco cansado por la falta de peleas a este nivel, pero mi estado no es de ningún modo para preocuparse" dijo él calmando las opiniones de quienes estaban preocupados por él

"¿Hokage-sama no deberíamos eliminar al Kyubi de una vez por todas?" preguntó otro ANBU quien no lo hacía por mala intención, sino que por una preocupación que muchos compartían en silencio ya que no se atrevían a decírselo en voz alta

"¡de ningún modo! Este muchacho es alguien a quien he pedido que venga a Konoha a prestar sus servicio y acaba de salvarnos, todos lo vieron con sus propios ojos, por lo que cualquier atentado en su contra será sancionado severamente" advirtió el viejo quien temía ese tipo de reacción, pero esperaba que su enérgica amenaza hiciera desistir cualquier intento por dañarlo "por favor comiencen con las tareas programadas en la reconstrucción, pídanle ayuda a Tenzou" dijo él organizando ya los trabajos posteriores a la invasión

Muchos contemplaron cómo el Hokage le indicaba a Jiraiya que le acompañe, mientras seguía cargando a Naruto para dirigirse al hospital, muchos de los mayores se preguntaban qué había pasado con el chico del Kyubi y ahora tenían la respuesta a esa pregunta, realmente no sabían por qué el líder de la villa parecía haberse encariñado con él, porque tras esa colosal demostración de poder, era un peligro dejarlo con vida para que deambule por ahí…sin embargo él mismo dejó claro que no toleraría ningún atentado en su contra. Cuando llegó al hospital pudo ver que estaba atiborrado de gente aunque uno de los beneficios de su posición era que aunque en el sitio estuviera colapsado por tantos pacientes, los médicos al ver al Hokage, acudieron a atenderle de inmediato, destinando finalmente la habitación reservada para él a Naruto, quien fue minuciosamente examinado y luego de concluir que no había nada malo con él, además de un bajo nivel de chakra le dejaron descansar, bajo la atenta mirada de los dos experimentados y reconocidos ninjas quienes no querían despegarse de su lado por dos razones, una de ella era que querían dar una señal de apoyo y preocupación por el chico ante sus posibles agresores y para hablar con él a lo que despierte, ya que habían muchas cosas que les intrigaban sobre él…de hecho, además de su condición de jinchuuriki y su nombre no sabían mas nada de él

"¿él es el hijo de Minato no?" preguntó Jiraiya quien sabía la respuesta de esa pregunta, pero quería que alguien más se lo ratificara

"así es…aún no puedo creer todo el poder que posee" dijo el tercero impactado y poco capaz de hablar normalmente, ya que aún estaba estupefacto por lo que había presenciado en ese momento y que aún no era capaz de dimensionar o asumir como algo cierto…

"¿Ya se fueron?" preguntó Naruto incorporándose súbitamente en la cama, sorprendiendo completamente a los dos hombres que lo vigilaban, quienes tuvieron un gran susto, Jiraiya incluso se cayó de la silla en la que estaba

"desde cuando…" preguntó el sanin incorporándose

"desperté cuando la enfermera me estaba acomodando, pero no quise demostrarlo hasta estar seguro que estábamos solos" dijo él mirando a todos lados

"creo que lo primero que debo hacer es darte las gracias, gracias a tu oportuna intervención es que logramos salir airosos de este ataque y yo soy quien te está más agradecido ya que me salvaste la vida hoy" dijo Sarutobi al chico que había salvado el día, y que ahora se veía un poco más normal en ese cama, le habían quitado la capucha negra y estaba sólo con su ropa blanca ya que no había sido necesario ponerle la bata de hospital

"¿Tú eres Jiraiya?" le preguntó Naruto al hombre que acompañaba al Hokage

"así es…yo soy tu padrino" confesó él con una mirada gentil, y mirándole con cariño, el rubio era capaz de darse cuenta que lo decía con afectividad y seguramente le había extrañado por su larga ausencia

"mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, mi padre me dijo que acudiera a ti si necesitaba algo y que podía confiar en ti…creo que tenía razón, me alegro de eso" dijo él tras analizarle visualmente, pero como si no fuera la gran cosa

"¿conociste a tu padre?" preguntó sorprendido Jiraiya, ya que hasta donde él y todos sabían, el cuarto Hokage murió el mismo día en que su hijo nació, hace quince años atrás cuando se sacrificó para encerrar la más poderosa de las bestias con cola en el cuerpo de su hijo

"verán…yo tengo una habilidad especial…no me di cuenta hasta que él mismo me lo dijo…pero yo puedo ver y comunicarme con los fantasmas" explicó él seriamente, pero sin poder evitar las miradas de incredulidad de los otros hombres, aunque no era para menos ya que eso no era algo normal…al menos para ellos

"¿podrías explicarnos un poco todo esto? Entenderás que es algo poco común" se explicó el Hokage para averiguar más sobre el chico sin pretender incomodarlo con tantas preguntas personales

"verán…desde que era pequeño, en el orfanato, la verdad es que nunca me trataron bien…me ignoraban, muchas veces no me daban de comer y todo ese tipo de cosas…pero yo pensaba que no era el único porque habían dos chicos en la misma situación que yo estaba incluso los tres éramos amigos…el asunto es que un día apareció una nueva persona a la que nadie veía ni hablaba, tal como ellos y tal como yo…era un sujeto rubio alto y con un rostro muy amigable, él me explicó que era mi padre y tanto él como mis supuestos amigos eran fantasmas de personas que ya habían muerto" confesó Naruto narrando una mala experiencia de su niñez ya que tras oír eso se dio cuenta que estaba mucho más solo de lo que se imaginaba

"lo siento…creo que tengo parte de la responsabilidad de eso" dijo Jiraiya apenado ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea del duro momento que pasaba Naruto en Konoha

Jiraiya procedió a explicarle que para mantener la seguridad de la villa, él era una de las piezas clave en la red de espionaje de la aldea, por lo que tenía que estar casi todo el tiempo fuera de la villa, o al menos antes tenía que estarlo, puesto que con el tiempo fue agregando más gente y la red prácticamente se mantenía por sí misma, sin embargo en caso de querer averiguar algo en particular, o sobre alguien cuya identidad no era muy conocida, debía hacerlo personalmente; también le dijo que poco después de su desaparición, él se informó de toda su situación y pasó tres años completos dedicando gran parte de su esfuerzo a encontrarlo, pero no tuvo resultado, por lo que decidió seguir con lo que hacía, estando siempre al pendiente de si había noticias o no

El rubio vio sinceridad en sus palabras y le agradeció la consideración, por lo que tras decírselo, asintió y procedió a continuar su relato "cuando tenía cuatro años, él un día me ayudó a salir de la villa…me dijo por dónde y en qué momento y afortunadamente lo conseguí…desde entonces pasé casi cuatro meses viajando hasta llegar al continente antiguo…un sitio distante y prácticamente desconocido para la mayoría…allí me entrené y crié por diez años hasta que sentí que era momento de cumplir la promesa que le hice y aquí me tienen" dijo él terminando lo que estaba dispuesto a decir al menos

"¿cómo que decidiste venir? Un equipo ANBU te encontró" preguntó Sarutobi quien no terminaba de encajar todo lo que el muchacho le estaba diciendo

"pasé diez años oculto para el mundo y justo ahora aparezco…¿no crees que lo hice a propósito?" preguntó Naruto haciéndole ver que si estaba ahí no era por mérito de él y sus hombres, sino por su propia voluntad

"¿Qué promesa le hiciste a tu padre Naruto?" preguntó intrigado Jiraiya quien aún estaba impactado por la capacidad que tenía de comunicarse con fantasmas

"que vendría a conocer Konoha y si me pedían ayuda, les daría una oportunidad" contestó él tras concentrarse unos instantes para recordar las palabras precisas que le había dicho a su padre la última vez que lo vio

"¿pero no que conoces Konoha si viviste cuatro años aquí?" preguntó el sanin algo confundido por lo poco que calzaban algunas de las respuestas del rubio

"no tengo ningún otro recuerdo de este lugar a excepción del orfanato" confesó él sin demostrar mayores emociones al referirse a ello, demostrando que aún siendo tratado mal y recordándolo, podía manejar su temperamento y actuar de forma relajada y fría

"bueno, creo que ha sido suficiente de explicaciones por el día de hoy, te dejaremos descansar aunque te pido que mañana vaya a mi oficina, debemos discutir algunos asuntos acerca de tu estadía" dijo Sarutobi pensando en que quería atar a Naruto en Konoha durante el mayor tiempo posible, sabía que al comienzo podría ser difícil por el panorama que todos vieron cuando él llegó a la aldea, sin embargo como siempre creía en los aldeanos y en que todo saldría bien

"nos vemos mañana Naruto" se despidió el sanin dándole la mano antes de salir de ahí tras el Hokage

"hasta mañana Jiraiya" dijo Naruto para luego quedarse solo en la cama de la habitación

El rubio contempló el sitio y se fijó que estaba sumamente bien equipado, seguramente era porque Konoha era conocido por sus buenos médicos y que ese era el cuarto reservado para el Hokage en persona, así que debía ser el mejor equipado y mantenido de todo el hospital, se puso a pensar en su situación actual y vio que tenía muchas posibilidades, pero de momento no se le ocurría nada…se sentía vulnerable por encontrarse en ese estado, lo cual claramente era una desventaja en una aldea llena de ninjas, pero intentaría llamar la atención lo menos posible. Cogió su ropa y se fijó que sus cosas seguían ahí, menos mal ya que se hubiera puesto furioso de faltarle algo, hurgó en su cinturón encontrando un collar de cuero con un pendiente que era la mitad de un círculo con una pequeña gema de color verde en el centro, se lo colgó en el cuello y luego lo levantó con una de sus manos, contemplándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro, ese simple pedazo de joyería le traía buenos recuerdos, por lo que trataba de llevarlo siempre consigo y tras pensar en eso se acomodó en la cama para descansar

…

..

"sensei, lo conozco hace años y sé que algo le pasa" dijo Jiraiya una vez que ambos habían llegado a la oficina y estuvieron solos nuevamente

"he presenciado dos veces algo que creí imposible…lo siento, pero es algo que preferiría no decirle a nadie, ya que no es algo de que enorgullecerse" explicó Sarutobi intentando justificarse, pero sin contarle a su viejo alumno el suceso que le tenía tan afectado…aunque afortunadamente alguien vendría en su rescate

"Sarutobi, ¿puedes explicarnos qué rayos pasó hoy?" entró malhumorado y en un tono demandante uno de sus viejos compañeros, ___Homura Mitokado_, quien entró a su oficina a averiguar qué era lo que ocurría realmente, puesto que al igual que la mayor parte de la villa, casi muere del susto al ver al poderoso zorro de nueve colas afuera de la aldea

"¿preguntas por el ataque sorpresa, por mi pelea con Orochimaru, la intervención del Ichibi o la aparición de Naruto?" contestó Sarutobi resumiendo los hechos más destacados de esa sumamente agitada jornada

"no te hagas el tonto, entiendo perfectamente que acabamos de disputar una guerra y vencimos, pero no sé qué estaba haciendo ese monstruo aquí" dijo muy molesto el anciano, como si la llegada salvadora de Naruto le resultara una molestia "el zorro fue declarado como desaparecido hace once años atrás…pasamos mucho buscándolo y tanto tú como Jiraiya nos aseguraron que se lo había tragado la tierra, que no había rastro de él…pero ahora aparece justo a tiempo, ¿acaso lo estaban ocultando todo este tiempo?" preguntó insidiosamente

"¡Oye si lo hubiera encontrado antes, lo habría traído a la aldea conmigo!" gritó Jiraiya molesto de ver lo maleducado e irrespetuoso que era al referirse a su ahijado

"Jiraiya, no seas irrespetuoso…por favor, vete y déjame encargarme de Homura" pidió Sarutobi a su viejo alumno quien le miró con cara de molestia y salió de ahí murmurando algunas cosas

El sanin cerró violentamente la puerta al salir y comenzó a irse del edificio, se estaba hospedando en un hotel, por lo que iría allí, con lo ocurrido ahora último ni siquiera estaba de humor para sus investigaciones, además ese sin duda había sido un día de locos, puesto que tuvieron que defender su aldea de otras dos invasoras y por si fuera poco su ahijado aparecía demostrando ser poseedor de un poder descomunal, al menos le alegraba verlo grande y sano, aunque le entristecía un poco no haber podido acompañarlo a lo largo de sus etapas, se conformaba con contemplarlo como una persona capaz y de buenas convicciones, mañana iría a buscarlo cuando salga del hospital para seguir conversando con él

…

"¿cuál es el problema con que Naruto esté de regreso" preguntó el anciano Hokage

"el mero hecho de tener una criatura tan poderosa en su interior es un peligro para la aldea en toda su extensión" dijo él con el típico argumento de alguien ciego que sólo veía las cosas desde su injusto y parcial punto de vista

"¿acaso desconfías del cuarto Hokage? Él selló al zorro en su propio hijo y dudo que le hubiese puesto un sello mediocre…además mañana Naruto comparecerá ante el consejo para darse a conocer y acordar todos los pormenores de su estadía, por lo que se me hace injusto hablar a las espaldas de alguien" dijo él en su típico tono justo y conciliador, el viejo ya tenía experiencia y sabía que algunas veces sus consejeros, solamente querían darle argumentos descabellados, sin embargo no entendían razones y a la larga eso era sólo una pérdida de tiempo

"ya veremos…ya veremos" dijo él despidiéndose del sitio el cual dejó, seguramente para prepararse de cara al próximo día

…

"¿qué es lo que quieres Shikamaru?" preguntó un fastidiado Sasuke, quien podría estar haciendo cosas mucho más productivas que estar ahí simplemente en la compañía de sus inútiles compañeros de generación

Los genin que presentaron el examen chunin juntos habían hecho una especie de reunión y estaban actualmente en la azotea de la academia, puesto que ese era un sitio al cual tenían permitido acceder libremente y había quedado en pie luego del ataque, a diferencia de varios otros edificios

"calma, calma Sasuke…creo que a todos nos servirá entender un poco más la situación" dijo Shikamaru intentando calmar los ánimos del moreno a quien ya conocía por su impaciencia…era paradójico que su carácter fuese así y su maestro fuera el ninja más impuntual de toda la aldea "creo que todos estamos intrigados por lo que pasó hoy, ya que según las lecciones, el zorro de nueve colas había sido destruido por Yondaime Hokage quien dio su vida para lograrlo" terminó de decir lo mismo que ellos habían escuchado y asumido como cierto durante toda su vida

"¿no puede simplemente haber revivido y ya?...se supone que es una criatura muy poderosa, y eso puede ser una de sus habilidades" intentó explicar Tenten quien también estaba ahí, junto con los demás miembros de su equipo

"¿qué importa todo esto? Lo único que sabemos es que un zorro igual apareció y nos protegió de dos grandes amenazas" dijo Neji algo molesto porque no le veía el sentido a toda esa reunión "el destino ha dicho que saldríamos vencedores y su herramienta ha sido el Kyubi, no deberíamos darle tantas vueltas al asunto, además para nosotros no hace ninguna diferencia" terminó de decir, como siempre refiriéndose al destino que según él dictaminaba todo lo que sucedía de forma ineludible

"bueno, si piensas que todo lo rige el destino siento lástima por ti, pero no pasarás de ser un mediocre que se excuse en disculpas como esa, por mi parte yo pretendo hacer lo necesario para lograr lo que quiero" dijo seria y amenazantemente Sasuke a Neji, mirándolo de forma desafiante, ambos tenían muchos deseos de enfrentar al otro, tanto por un asunto de rivalidades entre portadores de doujutsus, como rivales ya que ambos fueron los mejores de su generación, y en ese momento la tensión prácticamente podía palparse en el ambiente '_lo que ninguno de estos tontos ha notado es que ese tremendo zorro luego se convirtió en uno menor y finalmente se quedó como una persona..._' pensó Sasuke mientras observaba la situación como un mero espectador

"bueno, creo que esto no salió como lo esperaba…para los que sientan interés en todo esto, pueden consultarme, porque yo planeo llegar hasta el fondo de esto" dijo Shikamaru, poniéndose de pie y dando por terminada la junta

Shikamaru en un comienzo organizó esa reunión porque el asunto del Kyubi lo había sorprendido, y si tanto Iruka como todos los otros profesores de la academia les habían mentido, significaba que no podían confiar en los adultos para este tema, así que los únicos que le podrían ayudar o aportar algo de información serían los de su misma generación, su equipo y todos los que salieron junto con él de la academia tenían doce años, Neji y su equipo tenían uno más, contaban con más experiencia en el campo de batalla y esperaba que al menos uno de éstos le dijera algo de utilidad, sin embargo las cosas no salieron como esperaba y al parecer su padre tenía razón, en ocasiones actuaba demasiado como un viejo y no se daba cuenta que era el único, porque pese a su estatus de ninja, los demás aún actuaban como niños

De todos modos, le sorprendió que cuando todos comenzaron a marcharse, algunos se quedaran, pudo ver a Chouji, aunque a él lo esperaba, puesto que el Akimichi le acompañaría en todo lo que emprenda, Shino se acercó a él y le dijo que sentía no poseer información, pero que intentaría conseguirla ya que todo lo relacionado con la aldea le importaba, especialmente si al parecer se trataba de una especie de mentira colectiva, luego vino Kiba quien le dijo que no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, pero si necesitaba una nariz o dos contara con él, en nombre de los viejos tiempos que compartían en la academia, y finalmente Ino quien haciéndose la dura le dijo que no iba a permitir que sus dos compañeros de equipos se metan el problemas…al menos no estaba solo, aunque pensándolo mejor…nunca lo estaba, no con ellos cerca

….

..

"traigo noticias" fue todo lo que dijo al anunciarse una imagen, tipo silueta, bastante difusa, pero que el otro personaje que estaba en el lugar era capaz de identificar con facilidad

"pues dímelas" dijo de forma autoritaria la otra figura de un hombre envuelto por un traje negro con nubes rojas y una fría mirada

"después de once años, el Kyubi volvió a ser visto" explicó la primera figura en hablar, quien tras ver la mirada de su interlocutor, supo que tenía su atención, por lo que se dispuso a continuar "hoy, durante la invasión de Suna y Otto a Konoha, apareció el Kyubi en su forma completa, arrasando las principales cartas de los invasores, incluso hizo huir a la serpiente" terminó de narrar

"interesante…muy interesante, creo que ha sido algo oportuno, aunque aún necesitamos algo de tiempo, por lo que no hay prisa" comentó el que parecía ser el jefe o superior de los dos "gracias por el reporte, enviaré al equipo más indicado para las tareas posteriores" concluyó haciendo que la otra figura se desvaneciera, mientras él hacía algunas posiciones de manos

….

..

Un nuevo día llegaba en Konoha, las labores de recuperación de la aldea iban viento en popa, quienes aún conservaban sus negocios, abrieron temprano, mientras los que no, ya trabajaban en las reparaciones, puesto que la villa otorgó fondos extra para éstos efectos, considerando que las aldeas enemigas tendrían que pagar un tributo junto con su rendición y la negociación de los capturados, los cuales habían sido un número no despreciable, además alguno de ellos podían ser de mucha utilidad

Jiraiya estaba de mejor ánimo, se venía un día complicado ya que no iba a sortear un combate como los que él estaba acostumbrado, sino que sería una lucha de egos, influencias y palabras, todo eso en el consejo ampliado de la villa, el cual nunca era un buen sitio al que asistir, pero había repasado y estudiado algunas cosas, no dejaría a Naruto desamparado: podría estar recién conociendo a su ahijado, pero comenzaría a actuar como un padrino de verdad; por lo que lo primero que hizo ese día fue ir a verlo al hospital, eran casi las nueve de la mañana, una de las enfermeras le dijo que no habían tenido reportes suyos, lo cual era un signo positivo ya que indicaba que no había tenido complicaciones. Ambos avanzaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala del Hokage la cual era la última del primer piso, cuando entraron se pudieron fijar que las ventanas estaban abiertas a tope y no había ni rastro de Naruto

"maldición, se ha escapado" dijo la enfermera molesta cuando pasaba eso, especialmente luego que el Hokage le haya encargado con mucha claridad cuidarlo, aunque afortunadamente el sanin a su lado la tranquilizó

"ya, no se haga problemas, si él está bien no habrá problemas en que ande por ahí, seguro se aburrió y salió a conocer la aldea, después de todo es un joven y no conoce este lugar" dijo él mientras le daba gracias por las atenciones a su ahijado y se iba de ahí en su búsqueda

…

El sol a un lado del cielo irradiaba de forma intensa y hasta molesta, ese día era un nuevo amanecer y el cielo se veía sumamente limpio, como si la guerra lo hubiera purificado, nos encontramos en el cementerio de la aldea, donde Naruto estaba con toda su indumentaria, con la cabeza inclinada presentando sus respetos frente al símbolo del país del fuego, había contemplado algunos nombres en la piedra del memorial y halló el de su padre, y el de su madre; él sabía que el cuerpo de ella había sido destruido junto con casi todo el hospital producto de una de las colas del zorro, pocos instantes después que su padre lo arrebatara de los brazos de Kushina para realizar los preparativos del sellado, todo esto lo supo de su propio padre, aunque sabía que el cuerpo del cuarto debía estar sellado en algún lado, en las aldeas era tradición preservar incluso en perfecto estado de conservación los restos mortales de los líderes pasados…que lástima que no fuera suficiente

"¿acaso has venido a orar por aquellos a los que mataste ayer?" le preguntó un joven un poco menor que él, vestía unos pantalones cortos de color gris claro, una polera negra y el cabello del mismo color, algo largo ya que se le veía rebelde y le llegaba casi hasta los hombros

"no tengo idea de quien seas, pero el único al que maté ayer fue a un monstruo con cuerpo de serpiente y varias cabezas" dijo Naruto tras dar media vuelta y alejarse del memorial, como no queriendo discutir frente a ese símbolo

"¿Qué pasa…acaso le temes a los muertos?" preguntó Sasuke casi toreando a Naruto

"si tuvieras las mismas habilidades que mi, aprenderías que los muertos son de temer, por eso es mejor tenerlos de tu lado" dijo el rubio pasando junto a él sin detenerse ni hacer el más mínimo movimiento, hasta que salió del cementerio y entró a una especie de parque que había afuera

"¡Oye no me ignores!, ¿acaso no sabes quién soy yo?" preguntó molesto Sasuke, quien corrió para ponerse nuevamente delante de Naruto, quien no le hacía mucho caso, cosa que le molestaba ya que estaba acostumbrado a que todos le dieran en el gusto

"por tu manera de comportarte parece que fueses el rey de los engreídos-" dijo Naruto, quien no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, ya que Sasuke le intentó dar un puñetazo que él pudo esquivar con algo de dificultad

Al ver la reacción del chico, Sasuke se dio cuenta que era alguien bueno para su edad, pero no demasiado, porque otro como Kakashi no habría hecho ni el menor esfuerzo en esquivarle o incluso golpearle de vuelta, así que activando su Sharingan arrojó otro golpe al rubio, quien lo bloqueó anteponiendo su brazo para defenderse, luego le arrojó una patada que él pudo evitar con facilidad gracias a su Sharingan, así que esquivó la patada y quedó en posición para dar un medio giro y plantarle una patada en el rostro, la cual lo hizo trastabillar unos cuantos pasos hacia el lado

El rubio molesto intentó correr hacia el árbol, puso el pie sobre él y dio un vistoso salto mortal hacia atrás, quedando a espaldas de Sasuke, sin embargo cuando le iba a dar el golpe con el antebrazo, Sasuke ya lo había leído y le sujetó la extremidad y lo volvió a arrojar, ahora contra un árbol distinto que detuvo su avance y golpeó su cuerpo

"¡enséñame ese poder que utilizaste ayer monstruo!" gritó Sasuke incitándolo para que pelee mejor, ya que de momento eso no era para nada interesante y él mismo había sido capaz de ver con sus propios ojos todo el poder con que contaba ese tipo

Naruto corrió hacia Sasuke para golpearle con un gancho al abdomen y reducirlo, pero el Uchiha como las veces anteriores previó el movimiento, dando un medio giro para esquivar el ataque y quedar el posición para darle un rodillazo en el abdomen, y luego girando en el sentido opuesto para darle un potente golpe con el antebrazo, lo que lo volvió a estrellar contra el tronco del árbol, entonces y antes de que pudiera recuperarse del último ataque, Sasuke lanzó unos shuriken que llevaban cable ninja, atando a Naruto a árbol, sin que éste pudiera hacer nada

"Katon-" Sasuke juntó las manos formando el sello del tigre, mientras sostenía las cuerdas, pero antes de poder siquiera pronunciar la técnica, alguien lo golpeó en el vientre haciéndole perder el aire y con eso el jutsu que estaba preparando, además de hacerle quemarse la boca, pero cuando iba a preguntar quién era el que se había atrevido a tal cosa, otro golpe, ésta vez en su pómulo llegó hasta él

Cuando tuvo tiempo para ver la situación, pudo ver al peliblanco que ayer había estado acompañando al Hokage, su primera impresión sobre él es que era un viejo cualquiera que sólo inspiraba una vida ligada a la bohemia, pero cuando preguntó sobre él le indicaron que era uno de los tres ninjas legendarios de la aldea, Jiraiya, cosa que le sorprendió profundamente…por lo que cuando le vio desatando a Naruto, supo que lo mejor sería no provocarlo no molestarlo, ya que él si que era otro nivel y si se ganaba su enemistad, ni siquiera Kakashi podría salvarlo

"¿estás bien Naruto?" preguntó preocupado Jiraiya mientras liberaba al rubio, ignorando totalmente a Sasuke, quien aún seguía en el mismo lugar, ya que no había tenido el coraje para huir sabiendo que de proponérselo, él le alcanzaría en un santiamén

"sí, no te preocupes…sólo fueron unos golpecitos, sanarán en un par de minutos" dijo el rubio de forma sincera y no provocativa, cosa que por un lado sorprendió a Sasuke ya que le había golpeado bien duro, tal vez no con toda su fuerza, pero cerca

"hey tú mocoso, qué rayos creías que hacías" preguntó molesto Jiraiya cuando terminó de ayudar a Naruto, Sasuke quedó mudo, se daba cuenta que éste hombre no era como los demás que le daban todo en bandeja sólo por su linaje, así que no supo qué decir, hasta que el rubio puso la mano en la chaqueta roja del peliblanco

"déjalo así, que se largue y no me vuelva a molestar, tampoco quiero que anden diciendo por ahí que me venció un debilucho…ya chico, vete" dijo Naruto mirándolo con algo de molestia, pero más que eso lo miraba en menos, como si fuese una mera incomodidad, como quien aparta con la mano un mosquito cuando se apiadaba de su vida

Sasuke lo único que hizo fue fulminarle con la mirada y largarse cuanto antes de ahí, podía estar sumamente enojado con ese tipo rubio a quien él había vencido y aún así le trataba como un pedazo de basura, cuando él era un Uchiha, la élite de la élite…ya se lo haría pagar más adelante

"¿Aún no recuperas tu chakra? No pensé que te ibas a demorar tanto en recuperarte…especialmente por la cosa que tienes dentro" preguntó Jiraiya refiriéndose al paupérrimo estado en que había encontrado a Naruto cuando apareció para interrumpir el combate

"mi chakra no está bajo…está sellado y permanecerá así por alrededor de dos semanas" dijo Naruto confesando su debilidad y la duración de ésta a su padrino

"¿Acaso ese es el precio por utilizar el poder del zorro?" preguntó Jiraiya intrigado, ya que había oído de otros jinchuurikis y ninguno quedaba tanto tiempo fuera de combate, después de todo la mayoría eran armas y al verse tan vulnerables en un tiempo tan prolongado no serían tan efectivos

"no…ese es el precio por hacer algo que ningún ser humano debería ser capaz de hacer" contestó el rubio ordenando su ropa y dando una evasiva, para indicarle que lo le hablaría directamente de lo que había hecho

"vamos…qué cosa, ¿hablar con fantasmas, romper una barrera, vencer otro bijou?" preguntó Jiraiya curioso y enumerando las cosas que recordaba que su ahijado había hecho desde su llegada a Konoha

"no te lo voy a decir…no es algo que me agrade mucho…y menos me gusta que otros lo sepan, no porque no confíe o sea algo que me haga vulnerable, sino porque es algo que aborrezco" explicó Naruto con una cara de desagrado que acabó de convencer a Jiraiya de dos cosas, la primera es que no se refería a nada bueno, y la segunda es que no se la iba a decir pronto

"¿no tenías nada para defenderte?...deberías al menos llevar kunai, papeles explosivos y esas cosas" sugirió Jiraiya a su golpeado ahijado, quien había quedado desamparado frente al Uchiha

"no sé si lo recuerdes, pero yo no vengo de una aldea ninja, ni siquiera sé cómo usar esas cosas" confesó él, haciendo ver a Jiraiya su error, ya que él mismo había recibido las pertenencias del rubio de manos de la enfermera en el momento en que lo ingresaron y no vio armas, sólo algunos pergaminos extraños y un colgante, además si no podía usar chakra no podría extraer nada de los pergaminos

"deberías tener más cuidado, podrían haberte herido en serio" advirtió el peliblanco al rubio, quien sencillamente sonrió y movió su cabeza negando confiado

"¿sabes el rasengan cierto?" preguntó Naruto sorprendiendo a Jiraiya, así que por su rostro asumió que la respuesta era sí, entonces se alejó un par de pasos y sujetó su capucha negra, utilizándola para cubrir su brazo derecho "úselo y pégueme en el brazo con él" pidió Naruto

Jiraiya estaba sorprendido, se suponía que el rubio no había sido entrenado como ninja, aunque seguramente el fantasma de su padre le había contado algunas cosas…el fantasma de Minato, qué loco sonaba todo eso…miró a Naruto confiado y pensó que debía tener algún plan, por lo que formó la esfera espiral en su mano derecha y cargó con ella hacia Naruto, aunque sin mucha fuerza, finalmente el ataque golpeó la extremidad del rubio que estaba cubierta por la tela negra sorprendiendo al sanin cuando ésta resistió todo el ataque sin recibir ni el más mínimo corte

"está protegida por sellos…él mismo me enseñó a hacerlos, por eso es que estoy seguro cuando me quedo sin chakra…además el lugar del que vengo no es así de peligroso, nosotros tenemos reglas estrictas y un gran honor" dijo él, haciendo alusión al inesperado ataque por parte de Sasuke

"oye, si estás tan débil creo que sería mejor que te quedes conmigo en el hotel y te expongas lo menos posible" sugirió Jiraiya quien además de cuidarlo, quería pasar más tiempo con él para ir conociéndolo

"sería una buena idea" contestó él, dando su aprobación

Finalmente el sanin invitó al menor a desayunar a un puesto cercano, donde servían té con algunos bocadillos ligeros que a Jiraiya le gustaban, el rubio se sirvió unos pocos diciendo que no estaba acostumbrado a comer ese tipo de comida, por lo que finalmente acudieron al salón donde sesionaba el consejo de la aldea, sólo al momento de entrar, Naruto se sorprendió ya que había más gente de la que esperaba

El sitio se componía por varios niveles, en primer lugar había una especie de estrado donde estaba el Hokage, acompañado por sus consejeros, aunque dejando la posición central para el líder de la villa, delante de éstos había una mesa redonda compuesta por las cabezas de las familias ninja de la hoja, los cuales eran varios y finalmente alrededor había una especie de gradería, también circular en donde estaban los treinta y dos miembros civiles del consejo, a los consejeros directos del Hokage los elegía el consejo ampliado, donde los votos de los civiles valían por uno y los de los ninjas por dos; los ninja eran elegidos internamente por cada clan siempre y cuando cumplan ciertos requisitos y los civiles del consejo eran elegidos por votaciones populares entre todos los civiles de la villa

"El sanin Jiraiya no ha sido convocado a esta reunión, ni tampoco forma parte de este consejo, por lo que se le aconseja que se retire" inició los diálogos Koharu Utatane, la consejera y vieja conocida de Sarutobi, el longevo Hokage iba a responder cuando su alumno se le adelantó

"Naruto no es ninja oficialmente, por lo que como dice la ley de Konoha, y cito: cualquier nacido en la aldea alcanzará la mayoría de edad a los 18 años, o en el momento en que consiga algún rango ninja; por lo que antes de ocurrir alguna de esas cosas, puede solicitar que un tutor legal lo represente y acompañe en cualquier compromiso" terminó de citar y explicar el sanin, causando bastante molestia en la anciana que quería hacerlo desalojar, y mucha incertidumbre en los civiles que no entendían cómo él era el tutor legal "el hecho de ser el padrino de Naruto, siendo establecido como tal directamente por su padre, Yondaime Hokage me permite estar presente aquí" concluyó el sanin, causando el asombro en la porción mayoritaria del consejo, ya que muy pocos civiles sabían que el cuarto había encerrado al zorro en su propio hijo

Todo esto provocó que rápidamente los civiles comenzaran a murmurar y producir ruido intercambiando comentarios, mientras que los ninjas, más experimentados, sólo intercambiaban miradas, porque éstas les bastaban para compartir sus mensajes

"bueno, entonces no serás necesario por más tiempo ya que ahora precisamente vamos a discutir su inclusión en las filas ninja" contra argumentó ___Homura Mitokado, intentando dejar a Naruto solo, ya que era alguien joven y totalmente inexperto, por lo que podrían tenderle alguna trampa_

_"__me alegra que traiga eso a colación, señor consejero" dijo Jiraiya de forma casi burlesca, ya que era su forma de devolverle la humillación sufrida la jornada anterior "si vamos a discutir un asunto de ninjas, creo que el consejo civil debería declararse incompetente y abandonar la sala" dijo Jiraiya haciendo alusión a la norma que indicaba que cuando se discutían temas de única relevancia para los ninjas, los miembros civiles que componían el consejo debían irse o bien quedarse sólo como espectadores y sólo si recibían la venia del Hokage, por lo que para Jiraiya esto era importante, puesto que le indicaría de qué lado estaba su sensei _

_"__retírense por favor, al salir les informaremos el resultado de esta reunión" solicitó Sarutobi, causando que Jiraiya sonría ligeramente en su intento por contener la alegría, si todo salía como había planeado Naruto estaría bien '__Jiraiya…se nota que eres todo un hombre de mundo, tu constante relación con hombres de poder te ha hecho todo un animal político____' pensó para sus adentros la tercera sombra del fuego _

___Finalmente comenzaba la parte de verdad, lo otro si bien fue una preparación o preámbulo necesario, ahora daba inicio el debate de verdad y tendría que poner a prueba sus habilidades de persuasión para poder librar a Naruto de cualquier trampa que le quisieran poner_

_"__bien…Naruto, creo que hablo por la mayoría al decir que te estamos agradecidos por la ayuda brindada el día de ayer…pero nos gustaría saber de ti" dijo Hiashi en un tono neutro, el líder del clan Hyuga estaba intentando hacer a Naruto hablar y entrar en confianza, Jiraiya iba a intervenir, pero Naruto levantó una mano deteniéndolo, permitiéndole al sanin darse cuenta de algo…él no era en absoluto un niño _

_"__bueno, honorables miembros del consejo, como saben mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, soy el jinchuuriki del Kyubi, misma criatura que casi destruye Konoha quince años atrás y que les salvó el pellejo un día atrás, soy hijo de Minato Namikaze o su Yondaime Hokage, me crié aquí en Konoha hasta los cuatro años, pero no albergo ningún recuerdo de esta aldea, además del desagradable orfanato donde vivía" dijo él, advirtiéndoles que tenía cosas en su contra, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlas a un lado "por una promesa a mi padre estoy aquí, ya que hace unos días, unos ANBU me encontraron, me dijeron que tenían un mensaje de parte del tercer Hokage que me llamaba a comparecer ante él para arreglar una especie de estadía temporal en Konoha, y al llegar ya todos saben lo que pasó" resumió Naruto haciendo alusión a la gran demostración de poder que había dado la jornada anterior, si no tenía sus poderes ahora, simplemente tendría que recordárselos y seguramente el miedo se encargaría del resto _

_"__¿y podrías decirnos qué es lo que quieres a cambio?" preguntó Shikaku, quien como toda persona inteligente, sabía que nada era gratis en este mundo _

_"__un millón de ryu ahora, por todo lo que hice ayer, y otro cada mes que permanezca aquí" dijo él con la cara más inexpresiva que alguien podría ver_

___Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, ya que por un lado, su poder era inmenso y suponía una tremenda ventaja para la aldea, ya que pese a estar debilitados, contar con el Kyubi en sus files haría que cualquier otro se abstraiga de intentar algo contra la villa, puesto que sería un suicidio; sin embargo seguía siendo una cantidad alta, muchos ANBU que realizaban peligrosas misiones recibían menos que eso sumando todos sus ingresos mensuales, pero otros ninjas como Jiraiya sí recibían una mayor cantidad, por lo que la suma no era tan descabellada después de todo_

_"__¿podríamos ver una demostración de tus habilidades?" pidió Hiashi intentando averiguar algo más del chico, no porque fuera algo tan interesante, sino que mientras más supiera de él, mejor podría planear algo por si se volvía una amenaza para él _

_"__no soy un payaso para andar haciendo números delante de ustedes, todos pudieron comprobar de lo que soy capaz, y eso es más que suficiente" dijo Naruto valiéndose de su propio orgullo para cubrir su actual estado _

_"__está bien, como todo ninja tienes derecho a guardar celosamente tus habilidades en secreto, y nosotros respetaremos eso" dijo Sarutobi intentando calmar los ánimos y hacer que ese punto sea superado pronto _

_"__ahora creo que será adecuado discutir el rango de Naruto" sugirió Inoichi, quien quería saber un poco más del chico _

_"__perdón por interrumpir, pero Naruto no ha dado ninguna prueba ni desea mostrarse como una atracción para ustedes, por lo que no puede ser clasificado según los rangos ninja de la aldea" dijo Jiraiya, cubriendo a Naruto para que no le pidieran ninguna cosa "en estos casos, cuando un hombre de otro sitio llega a la aldea, a prestar servicios temporalmente se le asigna el mismo nivel que a los renegados en el libro bingo" explicó Jiraiya quien la noche anterior había repasado las leyes de la aldea con mucha atención _

_"__nuestro sanin tiene toda la razón" dijo Homura picando y mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Jiraiya, quien se molestó por la forma tan cercana en que le habló "sugiero que Naruto sea ingresado como ninja de nivel A" dijo intentando subestimarlo y hacer estallar a Naruto para que pierda la cabeza y se meta en un desafío, no le importaba perder a un ninja que se enfrente a él, pero quería saber a qué tendría que atenerse _

_"__oigan, pero él-" replicó Jiraiya molesto por eso, cualquiera capaz de deshacerse de Orochimaru con tanta facilidad debía ser catalogado por lo menos con nivel S, pero alguien le interrumpió _

_"__si bien todos estamos conscientes del poder que le confiere el zorro, no podemos dar fe de sus otras habilidades, además el rango S está reservado para las amenazas que en estado de flagrancia de han podido constatar" dijo Koharu interrumpiendo a Jiraiya y dándole apoyo a la moción sugerida por su colega Homura _

_"__por mí no hay problema, la verdad es que el asunto de los grados poco me importa, no he sido entrenado bajo la misma disciplina, por lo que un rango u otro, para mí no es relevante" confesó él sin darle mucha importancia a esa discusión, lo que molestó a los consejeros _

_"__bien, si nadie se opone Naruto recibirá la suma pedida y será instaurado como ninja temporal de nivel A" dijo Sarutobi a modo de dictamen, intentando dar por terminada la reunión _

_"__por cierto…hay otro punto que me gustaría aclarar" dijo Homura quien no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente "dado que le estamos dando una suma tan grande de dinero, de forma segura incluso, sería justo que te comprometas a pasar un tiempo determinado aquí, para hacer una mejor planificación de nuestras políticas" dijo el viejo con el objetivo de amarrarlo a la villa por un buen tiempo _

_"__yo sugiero cinco años como plazo mínimo" dijo Koharu quien estaba muy coordinada con su colega en el plan que tenían trazado desde el día anterior_

_"__me quedaré por un máximo de dos años, y si alguien atenta en mi contra…me largaré luego de matarle, no estoy dispuesto a discutir eso" dijo el rubio de forma tajante, demostrando que ese tema era importante y no daría su brazo a torcer _

_"__¿no crees que es muy poco?" preguntó Hiashi intentando abordar el tema de una forma un poco más amigable y menos agresiva "¿Qué te parece si buscas alguna chica interesante para comprometerte y así será más atractiva la idea de establecerte de forma definitiva en la aldea?" terminó de ofrecer Hiashi, esperando sólo que no escogiera a alguna de sus hijas, aunque si era necesario estaba dispuesto a ofrecer lo que sea con tal de asegurarse una mejor posición, que le confiera aún más poder _

_"__lo siento señor Hyuga, pero yo tengo una vida allá afuera y también tengo una novia; mi hogar está en el continente antiguo y ella también, quedé de volver a más tardar dentro de dos años, pero si no les satisface ese período, al menos podré verla en unos cuantos días" dijo él demostrándoles que tenía algo más allá afuera y realmente no le importaba demasiado si no estaban de acuerdo, ya que se iría y seguiría su vida con normalidad _

_"__está bien Naruto, aceptamos tus condiciones…creo que con eso todo está discutido, aunque me gustaría que al salir me esperes en mi oficina para darte tus documentos" pidió Sarutobi, recibiendo la aprobación de Naruto quien asintió, para luego dar media vuelta y comenzar a marcharse hasta que alguien lo detuvo _

_"__¿Naruto…qué tanto puedes controlar al Kyubi?" preguntó Shikaku antes que el chico se fuera y perdiera su oportunidad para hablar con él, la primera reacción del rubio fue detenerse y quedar inmóvil unos instantes, como meditando en lo que diría _

_"__¿cuán bien crees que lo puedo dominar?" respondió Naruto con otra pregunta, despertando las suspicacias de los presentes ante su tan clara evasiva _

_"__no lo sé, yo al menos puedo manejar a mi hijo bajo las directrices que estime convenientes, pero si fuerzo las cosas sé que ni siquiera él me hará caso" dijo él intentando ejemplificar los límites del control que se podía tener sobre otro ser _

_"__he controlado al zorro sin problemas por casi cinco años, manejo todo su poder sin problemas, siempre y cuando tenga la cabeza fría, cuando las emociones me dominan y pierdo el juicio comienzo a tener problemas…supongo que es ese el punto hasta dónde puedo forzar las cosas" dijo el rubio, quien volvió a dar media vuelta para marcharse definitivamente de ahí _

_'__eres un genio…les dijiste que lo dominas, pero que si hacen algo para cabrearte no podrías responder…te has asegurado de una forma increíble____' pensó Jiraiya complacido por la excelente respuesta que había dado su ahijado _

Al salir de aquel salón, Naruto le dio las gracias a su padrino por haberlo defendido y ayudado en la sesión del consejo, a su salida pudo ver a muchos de los miembros civiles mirándolo con una cara de cabreo tremenda, pero se abstuvieron de decir nada, ya que primero era más importante escuchar el resultado de la reunión, así que simplemente vieron a los dos hombres marchando hacia la oficina de Sarutobi donde lo iban a esperar

…

"bien, ya hemos discutido todo lo que se necesitaba, espero que si tienen algún problema o inconveniente respecto a Naruto, lo discutan conmigo primero ya que yo responderé por él" dijo Sarutobi, quien finalmente dio por terminada la reunión, dejando ahí a los líderes de los clanes, y a sus consejeros, a quienes había encargado la misión de contarle los acuerdos a los que habían llegado con Naruto a los miembros civiles del consejo

..

"gracias por esperarme…por cierto Naruto, quería preguntarte si podías hablar con los jóvenes, verás los doce ninjas de nuestra aldea que debutaron este año en el examen chunin pensaban que el Kyubi había sido destruido por tu padre y toda esta situación los tiene bastante confusos, ya que piensan que todo esto es una conspiración" informó Sarutobi de la inquietud que algunos de los genin le habían preguntado a él, o habían estado cuestionando en sus casas y sus padres habían acudido a él para pedirle su guía, ya que la ley que prohibía hablar de la naturaleza de Naruto seguía en pie, pero se hacía difícil callar el tema, luego de tal demostración

"está bien viejo…reúnelos mañana en algún lugar y responderé sus preguntas" dijo Naruto algo fastidiado por tener que hacer de niñera de un montón de niños

"por cierto…estaba pensando que podrías ver los informes de su desempeño en los exámenes y darles algunos consejos" pidió el Hokage, señalando unas carpetas con varios documentos sobre los jóvenes

"está bien…supongo que no estaría de más ayudarles un poco…además ahora estoy a tu servicio, así que tú dirás lo que tenga que hacer" dijo Naruto mientras recogía los archivos

"sobre eso…quería hablar contigo, en privado" dijo mirando al último a Jiraiya para que les dejara solos, aunque el sanin puso una evidente mueca de disgusto

"aaahh, primero con ese viejo y ahora con él, realmente estoy comenzando a pensar que no te caigo bien" dijo el peliblanco mientras salía de la oficina

Naruto y Sarutobi quedaron solos, el rubio sujetó con cuidado los papeles bajo el brazo, mientras miraba al Hokage, sabía perfectamente lo que quería hablar con él en privado, por lo que estaba esperando que éste lanzara la primera pregunta y así comenzar el diálogo, pero el viejo parecía anonadado y no sabía por dónde comenzar

"lo que hice ayer es una de mis habilidades, pero la aborrezco, no la volveré a hacer y tampoco te explicaré nada acerca de ello, por lo que no intentes averiguar…por lo demás me costó el que mi chakra fuera sellado y permanecerá así por unas dos semanas" dijo él sin mirarle a la cara

"¿Quién selló tu chakra?" preguntó curioso el tercero ya que no había visto que nadie le hiciera algo a Naruto, además en la aldea había pocos expertos en sellos capaces de hacer algo así y era muy difícil que Jiraiya no lo hubiera resuelto ya

"Shamash" contestó Naruto mientras sostenía el pomo de la puerta

Luego de responder, el jinchuuriki salió de ahí dejando a Sarutobi pensativo y sorprendido, no se imaginaba que eso tendría un costo así, pero si lo pensaba con cuidado, eso era nada en comparación a lo que había hecho, pero por alguna razón, el rubio parecía muy hermético con respecto a ese tema…era como si le desagradara profundamente una de sus propias habilidades, aunque sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpido cuando sintió algo "creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente" dijo a las nuevas figuras que acababan de aparecer en su oficina


	2. Ampliando el círculo

CAPITULO 2 Ampliando el círculo.

"¿Es cierto eso que dijiste sobre una novia?" Preguntó Jiraiya a su ahijado, intrigado por si era cierto o solo una excusa para no caer en las tretas del consejo.

Era de noche y ambos estaban en el cuarto de hotel que el sanin había alquilado, la habitación era cómoda y tenía dos camas en el mismo cuarto, lamentablemente el sanin no había conseguido invitar a alguna chica atractiva a la otra cama, pero compartirla con Naruto también le agradaba… especialmente si podía conocerlo más.

"Es cierto." Dijo el rubio, para luego buscar entre su ropa y mostrarle a su padrino el colgante que usaba. "Esto es como mi anillo de compromiso… me comprometí hace dos años con Lili-chan, aunque nos conocemos hace años." Explicó él con la cara sonriente al recordar a su querida Lili-chan.

"¿Y la dejaste sola en el continente antiguo?" Preguntó algo suspicaz el peliblanco.

"Sí. Ella se quedó en mi casa… aunque confío ciegamente en ella. Además, prometí que volvería dentro de dos años y nos casaríamos." Contó Naruto narrando los planes que tenía para el futuro. "Ella es un año mayor que yo, por lo que queríamos esperar a que cumpla los 17 para casarnos." Terminó de contarle el rubio a su padrino, quien le quedó mirando atentamente antes de hablar.

"No sé, creo que eres demasiado ingenuo. Dejar a una linda y joven chica sola por dos años es como pedirle que te engañe." Dijo Jiraiya basándose en la experiencia que tenía con las mujeres.

"¡No digas eso! Lili-chan es una chica linda y leal, nos conocemos hace casi nueve años y nunca me ha traicionado… pondría las manos al fuego por ella de ser necesario." Argumentó Naruto molesto por la insinuación que Jiraiya había hecho acerca de su novia.

"¿Al menos han hecho cosas divertidas?" Preguntó él con su tono pervertido, mientras hacía una extraña mueca y ponía las manos como si estuviera sosteniendo algo que le gustaba mucho. "Es un poco vergonzoso… pero aún somos vírgenes, nos hemos besado y jugado un poco, pero nos estamos guardando para ese momento en que nos comprometamos para siempre." Dijo el rubio en un tono romántico y meloso, mirando algo en el cielo con una mirada embobada.

"Realmente eres demasiado ingenuo… no quiero ser cruel contigo, pero a tu regreso te llevarás una triste desilusión." Dijo el sanin hablando como la voz de la experiencia, ya que en su vida había conocido a muchas mujeres y la verdad es que la vida no era ni justa ni buena…sólo era vida.

"¡Lili-chan no es así! Ella me quiere como yo a ella, y cuando nos casemos vendremos a enrostrarte nuestro compromiso." Terminó de decir Naruto para luego meterse finalmente a la cama molesto, había acabado hace un rato de ver los archivos que el tercero le encomendó así que al día siguiente los vería y sabría un poco más de ellos.

Jiraiya sabía que el rubio era joven por lo que no había aprendido a desconfiar de la gente aún, lo cual era bueno ya que de alguna manera significaba que había tenido una nueva vida, pero sólo lamentaba lo que había dicho y de todo corazón esperaba estar equivocado.

…

…

Naruto se levantó temprano, comenzó el día revisando nuevamente los papeles que le habían dado y se fijó que Jiraiya estaba durmiendo. El sanin seguramente se había quedado intentando escribir hasta tarde, podía ver que había muchas hojas sueltas por todos lados en la habitación, seguramente no le habían dejado conforme y las desprendió de su cuaderno de notas.

Se puso su capucha ordenada como siempre y recogió sus cosas, no entendía mucho el sentido de tomar sus pergaminos si no podía sacar lo que había en ellos por el hecho de tener su chakra sellado. Sin embargo prefería eso a perderlos o que caigan en manos de alguien más, se miró en el espejo, vio su colgante y se lo guardó debajo de la ropa; revisó la hora y vio que todavía tenía tiempo de sobra, le habían indicado cómo llegar al salón de la academia que ocuparían por lo que no tendría problemas para encontrarlo; sin embargo, prefirió irse de inmediato puesto que no tenía nada qué hacer.

…

Entró al salón con varias carpetas bajo el brazo y como aún faltaban como veinte minutos, se sentó en el puesto del maestro y se quedó ahí tapando su rostro con la capucha; por lo que cualquier otra persona en el salón no podía verle a menos que se echara para atrás irguiendo la espalda.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a llegar diez minutos después, los primeros se asomaron y no vieron a nadie dentro ya que el rubio no se movía y no podían ni siquiera sentir su chakra; por lo que comenzaron a reunirse afuera del salón; pero cuando Shino fue el que observó, se fijó que había alguien cubierto en el interior, así que le avisó a sus otros compañeros quienes entraron en ese momento todos juntos; a excepción de Sai, quien aún no llegaba y Lee quien estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la academia; pero con sólo una mano, tras una de sus sanciones autoimpuestas.

"Ya era hora que entraran." Comentó Naruto, asustando a algunos que no esperaban que de pronto hablase. El chico dejó los papeles en la mesa y comenzó a pasearse delante de los jóvenes por unos momentos; los genin le miraban con impaciencia, sólo estaba ahí paseándose y sin decir nada, tras algunos intentes Sai entró al salón y se disculpó por el atraso; Naruto sólo señaló hacia los pupitres para que ocupara uno y cuando estaba cerrando la puerta oyó algo que le hizo mirar hacia afuera; para ver a un chico de traje verde ajustado, corte de melón y cejas abundantes gritarle para que no cierre, el rubio le esperó y después que entró cerró la puerta.

Se quitó la capucha, dejando su cabeza al descubierto de los genin quienes se sorprendieron por ser reunidos ante alguien tan joven, ya que sólo les llevaría unos años más. Naruto por su parte los miraba a todos; analizando sus reacciones, sus miradas y sus gestos… "Bien. Ustedes no me conocen, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki; ambos están muertos y lo que más les llamará la atención es el hecho que soy el jinchuuriki del Kyubi o zorro de nueve colas." Dijo Naruto al presentarse frente a los jóvenes, quería decirles todo lo importante de una sola vez y no andarse con rodeos, vio que uno de ellos levantó la mano para preguntar y cuando señaló hacia él; éste comenzó a hablar.

"¿Entonces tienes sellado al Kyubi dentro tuyo?" Preguntó curioso Shikamaru "¿No se suponía que había sido destruido por tu padre?" Terminó su diálogo el Nara.

"La historia que todos conocen sobre el zorro es falsa, el zorro atacó sólo unos minutos luego de que yo naciera; por lo que mi padre me utilizó para apresar a la bestia, a costa de su vida; sin embargo, para que pudiera tener una vida más o menos normal, sin que todos me rechazaran por lo que llevo en mi interior, se alteró la historia y el tercer Hokage puso severas penas a quienes informaran la verdad a los más jóvenes. Nadie les ha mentido a propósito y no lo han hecho sobre ningún otro tema." Explicó Naruto quien entendía perfectamente las aprehensiones de algunos quienes al descubrir una mentira sospechaban de todo lo que suponían como cierto.

"¿Qué poder te da?" Preguntó Sasuke, sorprendiendo al rubio ya que tras su encuentro previo, el jinchuuriki no creía que el Uchiha fuese a decir palabra alguna; sin embargo, más que algún asunto personal, el moreno estaba en busca de poder para su venganza.

"Bueno, hay varios tipos. En primer lugar hace que mis reservas de chakra vayan aumentando paulatinamente, me brinda una recuperación sumamente acelerada y es lo que originó éstas marcas." Dijo Naruto, señalando al final las líneas en su rostro que parecían bigotes. "Todo eso es de forma involuntaria, si utilizó su poder conscientemente puedo materializar el chakra y volverme inmensamente poderoso; como todos vieron, la transformación casi completa es la que utilicé el día de mi llegada para barrer con los monstruos que amenazaban la aldea." Dijo refiriéndose a esa forma de zorro gigante que atemorizó a toda la aldea completa el día del ataque.

"¿Qué se siente?" Preguntó un poco intrigada Ino, recibiendo las miradas de todo el mundo lo cual la avergonzó un poco; pero la verdad es que le intrigaba lo que se sentía tener otro ser viviendo dentro de ti, ya que era como pedirle la opinión a alguien que ella pudiera poseer con las técnicas mentales de su clan.

"Bueno. Al comienzo era complicado, porque perdía fácilmente el control; pero con mucho entrenamiento he logrado que ahora ni siquiera note su presencia. No es como si tuviera una voz constante en mi cabeza o alguien que me fuerce a hacer algo que no deseo." Explicó el rubio, pensando que con esto había terminado su presentación. "Además de explicarles la situación referente al zorro, el tercer Hokage me pidió que revisara sus expedientes y les diera algunos consejos o algo así; al ser una persona que recién los conoce, no tengo ningún tipo de influencia; así que mi opinión es objetiva y sincera." El rubio vio que Shikamaru había vuelto a levantar la mano así que le dio la palabra.

"Si dices que naciste aquí y se creó esa ley. ¿Cómo es que nunca antes te vimos?" Preguntó el Nara, algo preocupado porque lo hubiesen tenido confinado en algún sitio por el sólo hecho de ser una potencial arma.

"A los cuatro años me marché de la aldea sin que nadie de aquí lo notara." Dijo Naruto justificando su ausencia en la villa.

El rubio volvió al asiento y tomó las carpetas, abrió la primera y le dio una ojeada para saber a quién le iba a hablar; entonces miró a los jóvenes, con especial detención a aquel que coincidía con el del archivo. "Kiba Inuzuka… por lo que puedo ver y se confirma con la ficha eres demasiado impulsivo, tienes excelentes habilidades de rastreo y tu principal ventaja en combate es la velocidad y tu compañero un perro ninja… qué puedo decirte; intenta con algún jutsu o arma arrojadiza, ya que sería útil al ser inesperado. Procura pensar y analizar más la situación antes de actuar o puede que no salgas bien, si piensas que eres demasiado fuerte o duro para ser vencido, piensa en tu compañero y si te gustaría que lo lastimen por tu culpa." Dijo Naruto dando justo en el punto; muchos le habían dicho ya a Kiba que debía ser menos impulsivo, especialmente Kurenai y su propia madre, pero sólo el rubio había alcanzado su fibra sensible; que era Akamaru y su seguridad.

"Shino Aburame... el archivo dice muy poco de ti. Es una lástima que no busques destacar porque eres muy hábil… tus habilidades de rastreo, detección y combate a larga distancia son muy buenas para tu edad; pero te recomendaría fortalecer tu cuerpo o entrenar un estilo de combate directo, un enemigo que deduzca tu clan, podría intentar atacarte a quema ropa y aunque logres atraparlo con tus insectos, él podría intentar matarte de forma rápida; ya que hasta donde dice aquí, tus jutsus necesitan algo de tiempo para funcionar." Dijo el rubio a modo de consejo, el cual fue bien recibido por Shino quien sólo asintió ante la ayuda.

Para los demás podía ser molesto que alguien diga en voz alta tus debilidades y fallas, ya que esperarías mantenerlas lo más ocultas posible; pero la verdad es que entre compañeros de la misma aldea y especialmente genin, el riesgo no era tanto. Además eso era un incentivo adicional para mejorarlas y que cuando los otros piensen que tienen cierta ventaja, los puedan sorprender con el hecho que pulieron sus estilos y acabaron con su debilidad.

"Hinata Hyuga." Dijo Naruto. Apenas la nombró y la chica agachó la cabeza como escondiéndose. (No le gusta Naruto ni nada por el estilo, sólo es tímida, además el rubio acaba de presentarse y el único que le conocía era Sasuke) "Creo que tú misma te das cuenta que tu carácter es tu mayor debilidad… no sé si es un problema de motivación o confianza; pero deberías tener más fe en ti misma, tus registros son buenos, tu ojo blanco y tu puño blando son grandes cartas, tu sensei escribe muy bien sobre ti. Eres la única que no comparte esa buena impresión, deberías tenerte más fe… además, no se ve bien que una chica tan linda oculte su rostro." Dijo él terminando con un dejo de galantería que la hizo avergonzarse aún más; pero al menos le provocó una sensación positiva que le hizo escuchar con mayor consideración las palabras del rubio.

"Sasuke Uchiha… qué puedo decir de ti. Para ser un genin, eres fuerte; pero eres demasiado desconsiderado con los demás, ves a todos como simples estorbos o bien como herramientas para tu uso personal. Las cosas no son así, más que herramientas lo que necesitas son amigos, amigos que te acompañen y estén dispuestos a llegar a las últimas consecuencias con tal de ayudarte o devolverte una mano… y eso no lo conseguirás con arrogancia, prepotencia ni temor." Dijo Naruto mirando fija y desafiantemente a Sasuke. Sabía que en su condición actual, un genin como él tenía todas las de ganarle; pero tras su charla con el consejo, seguramente algunos ANBU lo estarían siguiendo a todos lados… realmente desearía su chakra para sentirlos, pero de momento sólo podía imaginarlos.

"Sakura Haruno… eres muy lista…" Al decir esto Sakura sonrió, durante el examen pasó un mal rato y se sintió débil y pequeña; pero un cumplido en algo así siempre subía el ánimo… hasta que escuchó lo que le dijo a continuación. "… e inútil. A menos que inventes una técnica en que el combate se resuelva con un juego de preguntas, eso nunca te servirá de nada. Además, por los veinte minutos que llevo aquí, te digo que Sasuke no te presta ni la más mínima atención; si realmente quieres interesarle, demuéstrale que eres alguien capaz y que vale la pena, no una tonta que no tiene nada más que hacer que acosarlo." Dijo Naruto de forma severa, había dado justo en el clavo, la chica se hundió en su asiento como queriendo desaparecer de ahí y de la crítica mirada de todos sus compañeros. Mientras sin que ella pudiera verlo; para su fortuna, Sasuke sonreía levemente ya que compartía totalmente lo que el rubio le había dicho a su molesta compañera.

"Sai… vaya, no hay apellido. Bueno… estadísticas promedio, informes y resultados promedio… demasiado promedio para mi gusto. No sé a quién intentas engañar; pero tú eres fuerte, de seguro eres ANBU o parecido, aunque te hagas pasar por un genin y créeme que lo haces bien. Pero todos los demás tienen miradas relativamente inocentes, incluso poniendo un rostro frío o malvado puedo darme cuenta que son genin con poca experiencia; pero tú… ¡Oh!, tú has matado a más gente de la que yo conozco en este lugar, y no te incomoda en lo más mínimo, desconozco tu misión; pero no creo necesario darte consejos… además de decirle a tu jefe que no me interesa nada de lo que intente ofrecerme." Dijo el rubio impactando tremendamente a Sai, ya que lo descubrió y no dudó ni un instante para ponerlo al descubierto frente a todos, seguramente ahora su asignación terminaría y estos últimos meses en el equipo siete intentando vigilar y controlar a Sasuke habrían sido en vano.

"Shikamaru Nara… todo lo que dice tu ficha es cierto, eres muy inteligente ya que piensas mucho más adelante que los demás; pero eres demasiado vago como para hacer algo al respecto, no necesitas mi ayuda puesto que sabes que tus debilidades son tu físico, tanto tu cuerpo como la parte física del chakra, así que si quieres mejorar algún día tendrás que trabajar en eso… y te sugiero que la próxima vez que intentes investigar sobre alguna conspiración, no acudas con tus padres o todos tus amigos, acude sólo a los que te sean más cercanos y de confianza; de lo contrario sólo le darás más información al que puso la conspiración." Dijo Naruto a modo de advertencia, haciendo que el Nara se diera cuenta que se habría podido meter en un gran peligro, ya que si había alguna especie de poder que estuviera conspirando a ese nivel… seguramente no le costaría deshacerse de él.

"Chouji Akimichi… eres una excelente persona, nunca dejes que alguien te convenza de lo contrario. Procura proteger siempre a tus amigos y ellos nunca te abandonarán." Dijo Naruto mirando a Chouji y causando reacciones dispares entre los otros genin.

La diferencia de reacciones fue porque mientras algunos se preguntaban qué clase de consejo inútil era ese; ya que además de no delatar sus debilidades, no le había dicho como mejorar nada, sólo le dio una sugerencia de comportamiento; pero tanto Shikamaru como Ino, sabían que Chouji era muy fuerte si quería serlo. Y una de sus principales motivaciones, así como uno de sus mayores temores era con respecto a sus amigos, así que el mensaje le venía como anillo al dedo y hacía que el rubio ganara otro punto frente a Shikamaru quien lo reconoció como alguien que sabía leer muy bien a las personas y manipularlas… afortunadamente ahora él las manipulaba para guiarlas por un buen camino.

"Ino Yamanaka… lo mismo que a Sakura, Sasuke no te va a aceptar sólo por cansancio, vuélvete una kunoichi atractiva en todos los sentidos de la palabra y si son hombres lo que quieres, los tendrás. Hazle caso a Shikamaru y a tu padre ya que ambos quieren lo mejor para ti y se más tolerante con Chouji; por cierto, no es grato que indaguen en tu mente si es lo que querías saber al principio." Dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a la rubia por el hecho que haya descubierto la intención de su pregunta y más aún el hecho que aún la recordara.

"Rock Lee… tú eres uno de los más fuertes del grupo, deberías tomar más en serio a la gente y menos a tu maestro, no creo que necesites más." Dijo el rubio provocando que prácticamente todos en la sala asientan, dándole la razón y dejando incluso sorprendido al cejudo.

"Neji Hyuga… ¿El chico del destino no? Bueno, te tengo novedades… el destino sí está escrito, de hecho la persona más fuerte que conozco puede hacerte una predicción; pero tiene una salvedad, siempre hay una opción, sin importar cuán escrito o destinado esté algo, siempre habrán al menos dos opciones con resultados distintos; si tú no quieres verlas, nada va a pasar, ten presente que nada cambia si tú no cambias… y por cierto, no actúes tan a la defensiva en un sitio como este, incluso sin necesitar chakra me doy cuenta que hay un punto que buscas esconder." Dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a Neji, porque la mayoría de las personas le decían que el destino no estaba escrito y se podía cambiar; pero el rubio le había planteado algo distinto y por cierto muy lógico, el destino sí estaba predeterminado o escrito; pero lo que estaba preestablecido eran las opciones, no los resultados… al parecer había sido un tonto.

"Tenten… no puedo saber mucho de ti por tu ficha o tu actitud. Eres una chica reservada lo que me dice que tienes algo grande que esconder o bien que has vivido una vida no muy feliz… es una lástima que sea lo segundo, lo siento. Tu debilidad es que te vuelcas demasiado a la ofensiva, tus técnicas dejan aberturas que es muy difícil cubrir; además, requieren tiempo y preparación cosas que frente a un adversario de nivel no tendrás. Procura poner sellos en tu cuerpo para al menos utilizar armas de combate directo o bien para poder lanzar proyectiles de forma rápida y sorpresiva." Dijo él a modo de consejo, mencionando un punto muy válido que ella no había considerado, ya que si almacenaba cosas en sus muñecas o extremidades no necesitaría el pergamino y la combinación entre la velocidad y la sorpresa podrían representar la victoria.

El rubio se quedó callado unos instantes, dejando a los jóvenes pensar en lo que les había dicho ya que a la mayoría les dijo algo que ellos tenían muy adentro y él había sabido verlo con facilidad… esa era una de las tantas enseñanzas que su maestro le había inculcado.

Flash Back.

"¿Sabes qué profesión tiene esa persona Naruto?" Preguntó un hombre de alrededor de cuarenta años, que vestía una ropa de color café similar a la de un mercader; pero sólo porque era su último capricho.

Marko Urusinawa era un hombre sabio y obsesivo, era alguien que a lo largo de su vida se había dedicado a estudiar a las personas, a fijarse en los detalles; era muy observador y actualmente se jactaba de ser un maestro manipulador ya que siempre lograba convencer a la gente de hacer lo que él quería… excepto sólo dos personas, Kael Maxley el hombre que veía el futuro, o al menos así le apodaban. Era el más poderoso del continente y sus predicciones eran famosas en el lugar, aunque pocos podían recibir una. El otro era Tante Jun un joven quien había sido aceptado también por Marko como alumno; pero por un malentendido que el rubio nunca llegó a averiguar del todo, dejó el continente y nunca más fue visto en el lugar.

"¿Cómo puedo saber eso Marko-sensei?" Contestó un Naruto de siete años que iba caminando por la calle principal de la ciudad junto al conocido sujeto.

"Fíjate en sus brazos, son musculosos; pero sus piernas no tanto, además por su edad avanzada y su condición normal se puede saber que no es luchador, su ropa tiene como rastros de colores metálicos, por lo que puedo ver. ¿Me puedes decir ahora su profesión?" Preguntó él nuevamente, tras explicarle todo lo que podía ver en la persona a la cual estaba analizando.

"¿Herrero?" Intentó adivinar Naruto.

"Correcto… pero podría decirte que ahora no está trabajando y que va a ver al doctor." Dijo él sonriendo divertido al ver la cara de asombro del joven rubio, especialmente tras su último comentario. "Fíjate que uno de sus dos hombros está más abajo que el otro, de seguro tuvo un problema y va a ver el médico." Explicó el motivo de su conclusión al rubio.

El rubio quedó impactado por la habilidad de su maestro, y lo vio con aún más respeto y admiración que antes, realmente esa era una excelente habilidad y le encantaría aprenderla ya que pensaba que era algo sumamente útil… hasta que un minutos después.

"¡Hola Marko!" Dijo el herrero volteando a saludar al maestro de Naruto, quien le respondió con un ademán, causando la mirada sospechosa de Naruto quien entonces se preguntó si todo ese análisis era cierto o simplemente conocía al hombre y éste se lo había dicho.

Más tarde se daría cuenta que todo lo que le dijo era cierto y que incluso se estaba guardando unas cosas, ya que además de detallista, observador y obsesivo era paranoico; por esa razón nunca vestía de la misma manera por más de veinte días. En ocasiones se caracterizaba como comerciante, otras veces como escriba, en ocasiones incluso se disfrazaba de otras personas en particular, tanto así que Naruto hasta el día de hoy ignoraba cuál era su color real de cabello y de ojos.

Fin Flash Back

"¿Sensei… está bien?" Preguntó Tenten llamando la atención del rubio quien de un momento a otro se había quedado callado tras perderse en sus recuerdos, llamando la atención de todos quienes le miraban.

"Disculpen, me quedé recordando algo. Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía que decirles, si tienen alguna duda y no hallan a nadie con quién discutirlo, les ayudaré dentro de lo posible siempre que sean respetosos… odio la gente prepotente. Y sí, me refiero a algunos de ustedes." Cuando el rubio dijo que estaba disponible para posteriores consultas, varios de los jóvenes consideraron que lo buscarían más tarde para hablar con él; pero cuando dijo el último comentario, y miró de reojo a algunos en el salón, causó un pequeño escalofrío en los presentes ya que les pilló totalmente de sorpresa algo así.

Finalmente Naruto se volvió a poner su capucha negra, tomó con cuidado las carpetas y tras despedirse con un gesto de mano salió del salón. La mayoría de los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio y en sus lugares, meditando sobre algunas de las cosas que les habían dicho; pero otros se pusieron de pie y se fueron. Sai porque ya había sido delatado y no tenía caso seguir intentando fingir que era uno más de ellos y no pasaba nada. Mientras que Neji no creyó en las palabras del rubio y pensó que no necesitaba nada, puesto que ya era suficientemente fuerte, así que se fue a utilizar su tiempo de forma más provechosa.

El rubio volvió a la oficina del Hokage, le informó que había hecho con lo que le habían pedido sin problema alguno, y no parecía como si alguno de ellos lo odiara o quisiera matarlo sólo por lo del zorro… al menos no de momento, así que el viejo le sonrió contento porque las cosas podrían ser más tranquilas para él ahora. El rubio se despidió y le dijo que cuando le necesite le mande a buscar.

Por sugerencia de Jiraiya, Naruto pasó a una tienda a comprar armas ya que si no podía utilizar su chakra, sería conveniente que tuviera shuriken y kunai por si los llegaba a necesitar como durante la pelea que había sostenido con Sasuke; por lo que poniendo atención a los locales, pudo llegar por fin a una tienda de armas bastante céntrica a la que entró.

El rubio se fijó que los muros del local estaban llenos con vitrinas de vidrio, en los cuales había todo tipo de armas; desde agujas senbon, hasta tremendos mazos de guerra que seguramente pesarían bastante como para que él pudiera levantarlos en el estado en que se encontraba ahora… pasó unos minutos mirando entre la gran variedad hasta que se decidió por algunos artículos que le convencieron.

"Me da esos kunai de la vitrina, los shuriken de tres puntas y cincuenta metros de cable ninja por favor." Pidió el rubio despreocupadamente al dependiente, quien le miraba con una cara de pocos amigos que el rubio no había advertido.

"Lo siento; pero esas cosas son para los ninjas, no para los monstruos." Dijo el sujeto de forma amarga, casi fulminando a Naruto con la mirada quien se sorprendió ya que nunca había recibido esos tratos.

"¿Disculpe, no me va a vender?" Preguntó Naruto molesto, pero intentando comprar las cosas de todos modos.

"¡No mocoso! No le vendemos a los monstruos." Dijo el tipo sin ni siquiera dudar o arrepentirse.

"¡Malagradecido! La próxima vez que alguien ataque la villa no pienso mover un dedo para proteger su estúpida tienda." Dijo el chico saliendo molesto y malhumorado de ahí.

"¡Hola Naruto-sensei!" Dijo Tenten al ver a Naruto salir de la tienda de su familia; aunque se sorprendió cuando vio al rubio con una cara de pocos amigos y que ni siquiera se molestara en responderle, sólo pasó de largo ignorándola, cosa que le molestó un poco… hasta que se enteró de la razón de su enojo.

….

...

El rubio ahora iba prestando más atención y se fijaba que eran muchas las personas que le miraban feo y prácticamente le señalaban con el dedo, otros intentaban apartarse de él como si tuviera la peste así que en definitiva no fue un rato agradable para Naruto quien siguió buscando, hasta hallar otra tienda cerca del hospital en donde había dos ninjas, aunque cuando iba entrando uno de ellos iba saliendo.

"¿Me puede dar un set de kunai, shuriken y cable ninja?" Preguntó Naruto al dueño de la tienda quien lo miraba igual de feo que los demás en la villa, definitivamente no le estaba gustando nada la actitud de la gente y esos tratos que estaba recibiendo; pero de momento no le quedaba más que aceptarlo, ya que sólo podía esperar a que su chakra vuelva para asustarlos, o que intenten algo en su contra para largarse de ahí.

"Aquí tienes, son 600 Ryu." Dijo el hombre marcando la cifra en la máquina registradora, hasta que el otro personaje del lugar reaccionó.

"¿De qué está hablando? Eso no puede valer más de cien Ryu." dijo el otro ninja sorprendido por el precio elevado que querían intentar cobrarle a Naruto.

"Lo siento Hatake-san es sólo el impuesto a los monstruos." Dijo el sujeto de la caja registradora como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

La primera reacción de Naruto fue de molestia ya que no hizo nada para ganarse todos esos malos tratos y ese odio; pero al final se resignó, tenía dinero así que iba a sacarlo de su capucha cuando nuevamente el ninja que estaba junto a él le habló al vendedor.

"¡Ah! Acabo de recordar que también necesito un set de kunai, shuriken y cable ninja… ya que tiene ese afuera. ¿No me lo puede vender? Como verá yo no soy un monstruo, así que podré comprarlo al precio normal." Dijo Kakashi intentando utilizar los mismos argumentos del aprovechado vendedor en su contra.

"¡Pero si usted acaba de comprar armas!" Dijo el vendedor molesto por la intervención del ninja copia, ya que le estaba arruinando la estafa.

"Mire, si no me vende eso a cien Ryu, tendré que decirle a todos mis amigos que los precios han subido una barbaridad; por lo que tendremos que comprar en otra tienda y luego hablaré con Hokage-sama, para informarle que usted está subiendo sus precios de forma antojadiza para que le quite su permiso. ¿Le gustaría eso?" Amenazó Kakashi intentando que de una vez por todas le de las cosas al precio correcto, ya que todo lo anterior le había parecido sumamente injusto y mal.

"Está bien, son 99 Ryu… gracias por su compra." Dijo resignado el vendedor para finalmente entregarle las cosas a Kakashi, quien se las dio a Naruto delante de él con la intención de cabrearlo más, cosa que logró fácilmente.

Al final el peliblanco le dijo al rubio que le acompañara, así que salieron juntos de la tienda mientras el rubio le daba las gracias por su ayuda, y le contaba con lo que se había encontrado en la otra tienda y en general en la aldea a medida que transitaba por las calles.

"Siento lo que te está pasando Naruto." Dijo él poniéndole la mano en el hombro a modo de disculpa por el injustificado acto del que estaba siendo víctima.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" Preguntó él sorprendido que un desconocido para él le conociera. "Eres igual a…" Dijo Kakashi, callándose en el último momento ya que pensó que podría haber cometido un gran error, puesto que no sabía si el rubio estaba enterado de sus orígenes o no.

"Un momento, si conoces a mi papá… mmm y llevas máscara, supongo que eso que tapas es tu sharingan y tienes el pelo plomo… ¿Eres Kakashi?" Preguntó el rubio recordando a una de las personas de las que su padre le había contado.

"Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Kakashi intrigado porque hasta donde supo, el rubio llevaba sólo un día en la aldea y no se habían visto antes.

"Mi papá me hablaba mucho de ti." Dijo Naruto, quien al ver la cara de intriga de Kakashi se dio cuenta que los que conocían a Minato, le hacían muerto el mismo día en que el rubio nació. Así que tuvo que explicar. "Bueno, como me ayudaste creo que puedo confiar en ti… resulta que yo puedo ver y comunicarme con los fantasmas, y así es como compartí por mucho tiempo con mi papá." Dijo él, dejando a Kakashi impactado por escuchar de tal habilidad.

El ninja copia se sorprendió ya que nunca había escuchado de algo parecido, era cierto que en ocasiones algunos charlatanes decían tener esa capacidad, pero en realidad no eran más que engaños; sin embargo, no veía mentiras en el rostro de Naruto y el rubio no tendría por qué saber su identidad y todo lo demás que dijo de no haber sido por Minato, su maestro; así que para poder acercarse más al chico decidió invitarlo a comer.

….

..

"¿Sasuke-kun no crees que Kakashi-sensei se está demorando más de lo normal? Porque normalmente cuando tenemos misión sólo llega cuando mucho con media hora de retraso, pero ya va más de una hora." Preguntó Sakura quien estaba bastante desanimada por tener que soportar una de esas largas esperas por Kakashi.

"Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, de no ser por el ataque y ese Naruto maldito, yo habría sido promovido a chunin y no tendría por qué seguir perdiendo el tiempo con Kakashi." Dijo Sasuke manifestando su enfado con toda la situación que envolvió al examen de ascenso a chunin, mientras ignoraba monumentalmente a Sakura.

…

"¿No tienes nada que hacer?... digo, no es que me moleste; pero normalmente los jounin tienen muchas misiones, además que especialmente ahora con lo del ataque, deben estar intentando reunir todo el dinero posible." Preguntó Naruto de que alguien tan famoso se haga un tiempo para él, mientras los dos comían un ramen invitado por Kakashi.

"Es verdad, de hecho tenía que estar con mi equipo para recibir una misión hace como una hora; pero siempre llego tarde así que no se sorprenderán." Dijo Kakashi apenas terminó su plato, sorprendiendo a Naruto quien sólo se descuidó un instante para ver su propia comida.

Los dos estaban en un puesto no tan llamativo de nombre Ichiraku Ramen, el ninja copia le dijo que le gustaba el sitio porque la comida era buena y quienes atendían eran personas esforzadas; por lo que él intentaba ayudarles con su preferencia, además del hecho que siempre le trataban bien y con el rubio había sido de la misma manera. Naruto pensó que lo iban a mirar feo como en la mayor parte de la aldea, sin embargo ellos sólo le mostraron el mismo respeto y amabilidad que a cualquier otro.

Estuvieron conversando un rato, principalmente sobre la vida de Kakashi tras la partida de Naruto, el rubio no tenía idea que el ninja copia había estado buscándolo por casi tres años. Casi tanto tiempo como Jiraiya quien cuando estaban por cumplirse los cinco años se dio por vencido, eso le hizo sentir muy apreciado y finalmente le agradeció toda su gentileza al jounin quien puso el dinero sobre la mesa, tras despedirse de Naruto y decirle que cuando vuelva lo intentaría encontrar de nuevo se fue de ahí.

….

…

"¿Aún no despierta?" Preguntó Jiraiya mirando a una de las celdas especiales, en las que se encontraba un niño de alrededor de trece años, su cabello era rojo y estaba rodeado de arena; cuya procedencia pocos se explicaban ya que el sitio estaba totalmente sellado del exterior. Aunque el joven había permanecido inmóvil en un rincón del lugar, seguramente el ataque de Naruto le había hecho algún daño a él mismo y el Shukaku quien primero tendría que recuperar su energía no había podido ayudarlo aún.

"No, pero hay otros invitados a quienes podríamos preguntar algunas cosas; sin embargo, por más que confíe en Ibiki, tengo mis dudas si podremos obtener algo o no." Dijo Sarutobi pasando por la celda de Gaara hasta una de las que había al lado con otro de los prisioneros peligrosos e importantes capturados durante el ataque de Otto y Suna. "Debo decir que hacía tiempo no veía a Kakashi con tanta determinación, creo que se sintió mal cuando un jovencito lo burló." Dijo el tercero refiriéndose al hecho que una de las primeras cosas que el ninja del Sharingan había hecho cuando comenzó el ataque fue enfrentarse a él y reducirlo para luego entregarlo y ponerlo en custodia, ya que en cierta forma se la debía por aquella vez que lo burló en el hospital.

"Vaya. Kabuto sí que es un sujeto valioso, los demás son simples peones que intentaban complacer a Orochimaru; pero éste es su mano derecha… sin mencionar que sin su ayuda, esa serpiente no podrá recuperar a sus sujetos de prueba, así que al menos lo retrasaremos un poco." Dijo Jiraiya sobre la base de todo lo que había averiguado en estos años siguiendo a su antiguo compañero.

…

"¡Bien hecho! Ahora debemos esperar a que la gente haga el resto y nuestros planes irán completándose progresivamente." Decía la anciana Koharu, una de los consejeros del Hokage elegidos por la gente.

"He de reconocer que tu plan para filtrar la información del zorro ha sido una excelente idea Danzou." Dijo el otro consejero Homura, mientras los tres se reunían en la casa oficial del discapacitado y antiguo líder militar de la aldea.

"Simplemente es lo que tenía que hacerse, no podemos dejar que alguien con tanto poder entre al tablero sin hacer nada." Dijo Danzou en esa voz calculadora que utilizaba cuando hablaba con alguien a quien sólo veía como una herramienta para lograr sus propios propósitos.

…

"Viejo, ¿Hay algún motivo para que toda la villa me trate como basura?" Preguntó Naruto entrando a la oficina del Hokage quien hablaba con Jiraiya.

"¡Naruto! Qué bueno verte, el motivo de eso es una terrible eventualidad; pero los miembros civiles del consejo han hablado de más y no pudieron mantener en reserva lo discutido en la última sesión. Además muchas personas en la villa perdieron a sus seres queridos durante el ataque del Kyubi y al no haber otra forma, desquitan su dolor hacia ti." Dijo el viejo quien entendía lo injusto de la situación, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

"¡Y yo perdí a mi padre!" Dijo él argumentando que había sido tanto o más lastimado que cualquiera de los otros.

"Me temo que no puedo hacer nada por ayudarte en esta ocasión." Dijo el Hokage encogiéndose de hombros, avergonzado ante la impotencia que tenía.

"Esta aldea no es ni parecido a lo que mi padre me contaba… si las cosas siguen así espero que intenten agredirme cuanto antes para irme de aquí, puedo trabajar en cualquier otro lado y no creo que me traten tan mal." Dijo el rubio molesto saliendo de la oficina.

"Tienes que entenderlo. Él tenía una vida feliz y normal lejos de aquí, vino porque se lo prometió a Minato y qué recibe, sólo odio y malos tratos… de ser él, yo me iría en este mismo instante." Dijo Jiraiya quien siempre estaba un poco resentido con su maestro; porque éste sin proponérselo, siempre lo menospreciaba y nunca le reconocía, puesto que cuando alguno de los consejeros u otra persona importante le llamaba la atención o prácticamente lo echaba de la oficina, el viejo nunca lo respaldaba. Cuando venía a informarle sobre Orochimaru o alguna otra amenaza, el Hokage siempre terminaba algo decepcionado porque no le traía más cosas y a la larga el sanin hacía como si no pasara nada; pero iba guardando todos esos malos ratos. "Me lo voy a llevar unos días." Dijo el sanin al tercero, quien puso una cara de sorpresa.

"Pero se supone que tiene que estar aquí protegiendo la aldea." Dijo Sarutobi pensando que seguramente a los consejeros no les gustaría que el recientemente contratado Naruto a quien le estaban pagando una buena suma, vaya a pasear por ahí.

"Si el consejo te pone trabas, tienes que considerar tus opciones que de momento son dos. La primera es que me lo llevo por mientras esté recuperándose de lo que sea que hizo y que ni tú ni él me quieren decir, tú pones la aldea en orden para su regreso y a lo que lleguemos puedes comenzar a asignarle las tareas que desees; o la otra opción es que cuentes los días hasta que algún estúpido arruine las cosas o que Naruto se aburra de este sitio y se largue para siempre, seguro que hasta tú eres capaz de elegir." Dijo el sanin terminando en un tono un tanto sarcástico, la situación completa lo tenía un poco de malas, era cierto que él podía soportar ciertos abusos; pero no iba a permitir que Naruto tuviera que hacerlo, así que antes que el viejo Hokage pudiera darle un veredicto, él salió de ahí algo fastidiado.

…

..

Cuando Jiraiya llegó finalmente a la habitación del hotel encontró a Naruto quien tenía un brazo enredado con cable ninja, mientras sostenía el otro extremo con la mano que tenía libre.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó sorprendido Jiraiya, puesto que el sanin no esperaba que le sucediera algo digno de un principiante.

"¿Es necesario que vuelva a decir que no recibí un entrenamiento como ninja? Y es la primera vez que tengo cable ninja en mis manos… anda ayúdame." Dijo el rubio algo avergonzado ya que además de lo débil que se encontraba, se había puesto él mismo en evidencia sobre su falta de habilidades con armas ninja, puesto que no fue entrenado para usarlas.

El peliblanco tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reírse; pero cuando se acercó a ayudarlo y vio cuán enredado estaba no pudo seguir evitándolo y rompió en carcajadas, molestando a Naruto. Al final ambos se pusieron a conversar y Jiraiya se molestó bastante cuando escuchó cómo lo habían tratado en las tiendas, aunque al menos se alegró de que Kakashi haya podido ayudarlo y confirmó lo dicho por el jounin sobre el tiempo que habían pasado buscándolo tras su desaparición, y al final se pusieron de acuerdo para marcharse al día siguiente después de almorzar en el comedor del hotel.

…

"Quien sabe qué dirían los viejos si te hubieran visto así de enredado." Dijo un divertido Jiraiya quien no se cansaba de recordarle a Naruto la vergonzosa situación en que lo había encontrado.

"¿Porqué no terminas tu plato de una vez?" Preguntó algo molesto el rubio, puesto que lo estaba molestando desde el día anterior.

Los dos estaban comiendo en el hotel para evitarse problemas en el resto de la villa, dentro de poco se irían de viaje por algunos días para calmar un poco el ambiente en Konoha hacia Naruto, y que éste pueda recuperar sus poderes. Naruto se había dado prisa en un intento infructuoso por que Jiraiya le imitara y salieran de ahí olvidando el tema, aunque las burlas se detuvieron cuando el sanin sintió a un hombre que venía entrando al comedor, era Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage.

"Si vienes solo supongo que aceptaron." Dijo Jiraiya despreocupadamente ya que estaba casi seguro que le darían la razón y tampoco permitiría que le frustren sus planes, al no autorizar el viaje.

"Así es, cuando les dije el argumento que me diste no pudieron rechazarlo y la mayoría lo aprobó." Dijo el anciano un tanto cansado de tantos problemas que armaban algunos personajes en el consejo, por temas que para él eran tan simples y fáciles de resolver.

"¿Algún aviso o petición antes del viaje?" Preguntó Naruto mirando al tercero algo molesto, cosa entendible por toda la situación que estaba pasando.

"Sólo procura regresar, te prometo que calmaré un poco las cosas aquí en la aldea." Dijo el Hokage dándole su palabra, y mirando de forma un tanto suplicante.

"No te preocupes, no pretendo regresar tan pronto." Dijo el chico, levantándose de la mesa para ir por su equipaje a la habitación; ya que tenía ahí la capucha, sus pergaminos y su nuevo set ninja.

"Por favor tráelo de vuelta." Pidió el Hokage a su antiguo alumno.

"Pasé mucho tiempo buscándolo y no voy a apartarme de él tan fácilmente, aunque la aldea se interponga." Contestó Jiraiya dándole una seria mirada que le indicó al Hokage que pocas veces había hablado más en serio.

Sarutobi estaba un poco sorprendido por la actitud de Jiraiya, el sanin normalmente actuaba de forma distante y poco interesada; venía a la aldea de tiempo en tiempo, le contaba las cosas importantes y luego escuchaba las sugerencias de Sarutobi para luego irse de ahí; sin embargo, ahora con la llegada de Naruto el peliblanco estaba mucho más reactivo y preocupado. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía con tanta energía y su última respuesta lo perturbaba un poco, ya que llegado el caso no sabía si la lealtad del sanin permanecería siempre del lado de Konoha si algo le pasaba a Naruto.

Unos minutos más tarde el más joven volvió y con la compañía de Jiraiya se despidieron de Sarutobi, mientras emprendieron el rumbo hacia las afueras de la aldea. El Hokage les había llevado un papel que era lo acordado por el consejo con una especie de cláusula que mencionaba que no podían salir del país; sin embargo, el viejo pudo ver que los ambientes y su relación con el consejo, y con él mismo no estaban muy buenas; por lo que no quiso seguir forzando las cosas, iba a tener que tomar algunas medidas en la aldea para que Naruto no sufra tratos injustos.

…

..

-Algunos días después.-

"¿Por qué has estatizado el mercado y comenzaste a regular los precios?" Preguntó Homura, uno de los consejeros que venía acompañado de Koharu, quienes estaban escandalizados por lo que Sarutobi había hecho; puesto que tras enterarse de lo que le había pasado a Naruto, hizo una lista con los productos que todos vendían, sacó promedios y estabilizó los precios en un valor concreto, nadie podía cobrar ni más ni menos, y de ser sorprendido haciéndolo recibiría en primera instancia una multa y posteriormente la clausura.

Otro de los reglamentos que Sarutobi impuso es que nadie podía negarle el acceso de alguna persona a un negocio o sitio abierto al público, ya que recibirían las mismas sanciones anteriores. También levantó la vieja ley que impedía hablar sobre el Kyubi encerrado en Naruto y al igual que los consejeros echaron a correr la noticia de que Naruto era el jinchuuriki del Kyubi, él utilizó sus propios chismosos para comunicar a la gente que Naruto era quien mantenía a la bestia presa impidiéndole destruir la aldea y que además era el hijo del cuarto Hokage; por lo que la apreciación general del rubio había mejorado bastante.

…

"¿Reporte?" Preguntó una figura holográfica de un hombre cuya principal característica era una capucha negra con nubes rojas, una severa mirada y una imponente voz.

"A nuestra llegada, al parecer el jinchuuriki ya había salido de la aldea… pero al parecer va a volver." Contestó el renegado de Konoha que formaba parte de Akatsuki, ni más ni menos que Itachi Uchiha.

"¿La operación ha sido comprometida?" Preguntó nuevamente la imagen holográfica.

"Negativo." Respondió nuevamente el moreno.

"Quédense ahí hasta que los detecten o lleven a cabo su cometido." Ordenó la dictatorial figura antes de desaparecer del lugar.

..

Las cosas en la villa se veían aparentemente normales, la gente al comienzo parecía algo sorprendida por la medida económica impuesta por el Hokage; pero realmente no le quedaba más que aceptar y a la larga había sido mejor ya que al ser los precios iguales en todos lados, tenían que esforzarse un poco más en proveer un buen servicio o hacer que su producto sea mejor que los otros.

Algunos días pasaron y el ambiente estaba tranquilo. Al día veinte, cuando estaba terminando la tarde se pudieron apreciar dos figuras entrando a la aldea, los guardias al identificarlos cambiaron su rostro de inmediato, puesto que habían estado aburridos por no haber hecho nada interesante en todo el día, así que ahora se ordenaron un poco y presentaron sus respetos a los hombres que entraron; a Jiraiya por ser un sanin legendario y a Naruto por ser hijo del cuarto.

"¡Vaya! Realmente el viejo lo hizo, parece que ya no te van a tratar mal." Comentó Jiraiya animando a Naruto, quien venía de buen ánimo y mucho mejor ahora que tenía sus poderes de regreso.

"Es una gran mejoría, pero no todos comparten la misma opinión." Dijo el rubio por las miradas de desagrado y reprobación que seguían dándole algunas personas a medida que avanzaban en su camino hacia la aldea.

"Supongo que eso es inevitable." Dijo Jiraiya tratando de restarle importancia, para luego darle una palmada en el hombro e invitarlo a que siguieran su camino.

Avanzaron hasta el principal edificio de la villa, donde ingresaron; subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la oficina de Sarutobi, quien les sonrió al verles, diciendo que estaba contento de que hubiesen regresado. Naruto le dijo que se sorprendió cuando escuchó la noticia de que el hijo del cuarto Hokage era un joven rubio muy parecido a él y que estaba en Konoha, y al llegar se dio cuenta que había sido difundida a la gente su identidad, cosa que no le molestaba en lo absoluto ya que estaba orgulloso de quien era. El viejo le dijo que si sus consejeros querían andar de chismosos, él podía jugar al mismo juego, además de asegurarle que se había encargado del comercio, por lo que no volverían a tratarlo injustamente y de hacerlo que le avisara para castigarlos. El rubio se mostró satisfecho por la oportuna actuación del Hokage y le dio las gracias, éste les preguntó si habían hecho algo importante, pero Jiraiya dijo que no aunque el rubio le indicó que ya tenía sus poderes de regreso, por lo que estaría disponible para asignaciones.

…

-Al día siguiente.-

"¿Ino has visto a Sasuke-kun?" Preguntó Sakura preocupada a su vieja amiga, quien estaba acompañada.

"¡No! ¿No se supone que tú como su compañera deberías saber eso?" Dijo Ino instigándola.

Ino iba con todo su equipo, es decir Shikamaru, Asuma y Chouji a la zona del río, ya que el jounin les había propuesto que ese día se relajen y compartan como equipo; incluso traían cestas con comida y todo para armar una especie de día de campo, por lo que iban caminando río arriba por la ladera de éste, Sakura lo vio pasar de lejos y entonces fue a hablar con la rubia Yamanaka.

…

..

Naruto estaba en la aldea, había almorzado en un local de comida rápida, puesto que estaba buscando a Kakashi para tratar de conversar con él, hasta que algo llamó su atención y le hizo tener que terminar rápido su plato para ir a ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

…

"¿Sakura no te gustaría venir con nosotros?" Preguntó Asuma viendo que la amiga de Ino parecía estar bastante sola; puesto que luego de desenmascarar la identidad de Sai, éste volvió a las divisiones ANBU a cargo de Danzou. Mientras que Sasuke estaba perdido o esquivo, y Kakashi en su mundo como siempre.

"¡Sería genial, muchas gracias!" Aceptó contenta la kunoichi quien estaba algo más aliviada por poder compartir con alguien más, puesto que en los últimos días se había sentido bastante sola.

Los cinco ninjas de la hoja iban caminando tranquilamente cuando de pronto, Chouji tropezó con alguien, y entonces se fijaron que un par de individuos había aparecido súbitamente delante de ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

'Este sujeto se me hace parecido a alguien que conozco' Pensó el genio Nara al ver a uno de los personajes que estaban frente a él.

'¡Esa banda ninja!' Pensó alarmada Sakura al ver la raya horizontal en la bandana ninja de Itachi.

"Chicos, aléjense de aquí. Esto es peligroso." Dijo Asuma sacando rápidamente sus cuchillas conductoras de chakra y asumiendo una postura defensiva, mientras los genin se refugiaban detrás de él. "¿Qué hace aquí un criminal como tú Itachi Uchiha?" Preguntó Asuma en voz alta

'¡El hermano de Sasuke!' Pensaron al mismo tiempo Ino, Sakura y Shikamaru tras las palabras de su sensei.

Los jóvenes genin sabían que Sasuke era fuerte y aunque no habían recibido la versión oficial, era imposible no saber que su hermano un día mató a todo el resto del clan; por lo que inmediatamente se alarmaron al enterarse que frente a ellos había un tipo que era tan fuerte y que más encima era un criminal y traidor declarado a la villa de Konoha.

"¡Vaya! Parece que tus amigos aún te recuerdan… ¿Quién es él Itachi?" Preguntó Kisame mientras sonreía de forma psicópata al mirar a Asuma; más que como a una persona, como a una presa.

"Asuma Sarutobi… una basura." Dijo el Uchiha de forma altanera, por lo que su acompañante de inmediato sacó su enorme espada vendada y se puso a observar al jounin.

"Entonces puedo matarlo." Dijo el tipo azul, enseñando sus irregulares dientes.

"Procura no hacer mucho escándalo y no permitir que esos mocosos escapen." Ordenó Itachi logrando su objetivo, ya que además de advertirle a Kisame de mantener el bajo perfil, había paralizado de miedo a los chicos; haciéndoles desistir de la opción más lógica que sería huir y pedir ayuda… "¡Kisame cuidado!" Gritó Itachi alertando a su compañero quien rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás cuando percibió otra presencia.

De pronto otro personaje apareció en el sitio aquel, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los presentes; menos al joven de cabellos negros que lo había advertido antes que nadie. Se trataba de Naruto quien se interpuso entre los de Konoha y los Akatsuki, para proteger a los primeros, ya que pese a no saber quiénes eran, el hecho de poseer bandas rasgadas era una mala señal.

"¿Tú?" Preguntó Sarutobi sorprendido al ver a ese chico interponiéndose entre él y los enemigos; no es que tuviese algo en contra de Naruto, de hecho su actitud era la de no tengo nada en contra tuya, pero te estaré observando. Así que le sorprendió que le protegiera sin ni siquiera habérselo pedido.

"Ninja-san por favor tome a los genin y pónganse a salvo." Dijo Naruto sin despegar la vista de sus enemigos.

"Pero tú…" Iba a contestar Asuma cuando fue interrumpido.

"Yo puedo manejar esto… me ayudaría más el saber que no heriré a ningún aliado cercano."

Tras eso, Kisame rápidamente blandió su espada Samehada e intentó "afeitar" a Naruto con ella, no era una maniobra muy inteligente porque simplemente cargó de frente; pero el tener a Itachi Uchiha junto a él le brindaba cierta confianza ya que él y su Sharingan eran la mejor defensa que podría tener, así que cuando andaban juntos se permitía ese tipo de comportamiento tan descuidado.

Los de Konoha se alarmaron ante el súbito ataque de Kisame que al parecer no le daría suficiente tiempo de reaccionar a Naruto; pero por la orden que Asuma gritó, ellos simplemente se pusieron a correr, mientras el jounin permanecía ahí ya que no tendría que ser protegido esperando una abertura o una oportunidad para ayudar a Naruto.

El rubio por su lado simplemente levantó una mano con el brazo extendido hacia delante y un círculo dorado apareció delante suyo, el cual sorprendió a Itachi y detuvo el ataque de Kisame incluso antes que pudiera hacer contacto con él. Aprovechando que Naruto sólo tenía un brazo en alto como haciendo su defensa, Itachi rápidamente corrió hacia el rubio por un costado, dándole una estocada con una espada corta típica de la que usaban los ANBU en Konoha; pero el rubio no tuvo que hacer nada, ya que esa misma energía aparentemente invisible que detenía la Samehada, detuvo su ataque, sorprendiendo al moreno quien no esperó eso ya que ni siquiera su Sharingan podía ver qué era lo que detenía el avance de su espada.

Naruto rápidamente metió su mano a la capucha, sacando una cadena de un pergamino, la cual lanzó hacia el Itachi que tenía al costado con su mano libre, provocando que éste se deshiciera en una nube de humo. Kisame creyó que el ataque le haría perder su defensa y volviendo a batir su espada intentó un golpe por el costado, aunque obtuvo los mismos resultados que Itachi ya que algo que no podía ver detuvo su golpe y ni siquiera su espada podía absorber esa energía; de pronto Itachi saltó hacia el agua, sólo segundos antes que una gran cantidad de cadenas emergiera del suelo bajo sus pies, entonces la mayoría de éstas armas se deshizo en el aire en una flama y sólo una, seguramente la real, fue tras el renegado de la villa.

Itachi utilizó un jutsu de agua para bloquear la vista del enemigo, ya que el muro fue fácilmente desbaratado por la cadena; pero cuando lo alcanzó, él se deshizo en el agua desapareciendo del sitio del combate, y dejando aparentemente sólo a Kisame… el rubio intentó localizar a su contrincante hasta que de pronto sintió algo.

"¡Jounin!" Le gritó Naruto a Asuma puesto que no conocía su nombre, al ver que Itachi aparecía desde el río a sus espaldas para arrojarle una bola de fuego; por lo que sólo alcanzó a estirar su mano izquierda hacia él, haciendo aparecer el círculo dorado detrás de Asuma, justo en la posición para bloquear el ataque, aunque esto fue aprovechado por Kisame quien echó su espada hacia atrás para golpear al ahora desprotegido rubio con más fuerza. No se esperó nunca que la cadena del chico volviera a salir del suelo y sujetara su espada, dejándolo en una posición incómoda hasta que el tipo con cara de pez lo vio peligrosamente cerca de su abdomen con algo en las manos.

"¡Rasengan!"

El rubio ejecutó la técnica que le enseñó su padre, impactando la esfera espiral en todo el abdomen del ninja originario de la niebla enviándolo lejos de ahí y separándolo de su espada, la cual seguía atrapada por Naruto y su cadena.

Itachi vio la situación y se dio cuenta que el salir de ahí se les complicaría se sobremanera, así que simplemente utilizó el chakra que estaba acumulando en sus ojos para una de las técnicas de dominaba gracias a su Mangekyou Sharingan.

"¡Amateratsu!"

El Uchiha hizo el jutsu ígneo por excelencia, aunque dio una rápida mirada a los dos hombres que estaban en el lugar, Asuma y Naruto lanzándoles llamas a ambos; pero Naruto mantuvo su aro dorado protegiendo a Asuma con una especie de muro invisible, mientras él recibía las flamas directamente. El Uchiha cortó la técnica esperando no eliminar a Naruto ya que de hacerlo se arruinaban los planes de Akatsuki y su vida correría serio peligro, así que aprovechó toda esa distracción para salir huyendo junto a un herido Kisame quien quiso ir por su arma, pero al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban valoró más la posibilidad de huir.

"¡Fuka Hoin!" (Sello de fuego.)

Jiraiya hizo uno de sus sellos para atrapar rápidamente las flamas negras en uno de sus pergaminos, Kakashi se sorprendió al ver a unos chicos que él conocía corriendo por la villa, cuando Sakura le vio, le contó que Naruto los había defendido a ellos y a Asuma del hermano de Sasuke. En ese momento el ninja copia supo que no significaban buenas noticias y como afortunadamente halló cerca a Jiraiya, ambos fueron lo más rápido que pudieron, llegando sólo al final cuando los enemigos estaban perdidos de vista tras su retirada y Naruto cubierto de flamas negras… aunque sorprendentemente no gritaba ni hacía el menor escándalo.

Las llamas negras se fueron acercando y agrupando en el papel que el sanin había extendido en el suelo y él mismo miró preocupado a su ahijado quien le miraba como fastidiado solamente por no haber podido capturarlos, pero no tenía ni el más mínimo rasguño o quemadura y no parecía sorprendido.

"¿Naruto…estás bien?" Preguntó algo incrédulo el sanin.

"Sí, el fuego es mi elemento; por eso no me lastima… ¿Jounin está usted bien?" Dijo Naruto, primero explicando por qué no le importó recibir un Amaterasu en forma directa, y luego preguntándole al hombre a quien había protegido con su aro dorado, el cual aún no salía de la sorpresa por todo lo que el rubio había sido capaz de hacer y sin usar ni la más mínima cantidad del poder del zorro.

"Yo sí, tú me protegiste después de todo; por cierto mi nombre es Asuma." Respondió el jounin cuando estaba saliendo de su estupefacción.

Jiraiya y Kakashi se habían mantenido silentes, ambos sabían que parte de las habilidades de Naruto se las había enseñado el espíritu de su padre y lo demás eran sus poderes combinados con el dios del sol y la justicia… Shamash. Pero no esperaban que fuera capaz de algo así con tan poco esfuerzo, como si sólo fuera un día aburrido… y eso sin considerar el poder del zorro de nueve colas, algo les llamó la atención y pudieron ver cómo la espada de Kisame forcejeaba con las cadenas de Naruto ya que intentaba volver con su dueño, sorprendiendo a los ninjas de Konoha quienes se fijaron recién ahora que dicha arma parecía tener vida propia.

Los genin llegaron unos minutos después para ver a Naruto mirando hacia una extraña arma que había pertenecido al sujeto de Akatsuki, mientras que alrededor estaban Asuma en perfectas condiciones, Kakashi y Jiraiya; por lo que en sus mentes apareció la misma idea. 'Luchó con esos dos sujetos sin recibir un rasguño.' Y más cerca del rubio, Jiraiya le dirigió una mirada que Naruto pudo descifrar fácilmente.

"Vale, iremos donde el viejo… que alguien sujete esa cosa." Dijo resignado Naruto refiriéndose a la Samehada que aun intentaba resistirse a la atadura.

Unos ANBU que estaban cerca lanzaron cable ninja desde varias direcciones después de escuchar al rubio dando esa indicación, por lo que tras inmovilizar el arma del hombre pez, el rubio hizo desaparecer sus cadenas, haciendo que éstas sólo se esfumen en llamas.

'Una cadena inmaterial, un escudo infalible… y el infinito poder del zorro, este chico es tremendo.' Pensó Asuma sorprendido por todo lo que había demostrado el rubio, quien ahora avanzaba junto a Jiraiya y Kakashi hacia la oficina del tercer Hokage.

…

"¿Itachi utilizó el amaterasu y no te hizo nada?" Preguntó sorprendido Sarutobi al enterarse que uno de los ninjutsus más poderosos que conocía no le hacía efecto.

"Soy prácticamente inmune a todo tipo de fuego." Dijo Naruto como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, hasta que alguien lo interrumpió abriendo la puerta de forma brusca.

"¡Hokage-sama!… Sasuke-kun." Dijo Sakura visiblemente afligida antes de ser rodeada por dos ANBU quienes pusieron un kunai apuntando a su cuello y a su corazón, debido a lo súbito de su aparición, la cual perfectamente podría tratarse de un atacante.

"Tranquilos chicos… Sakura, por favor dime claramente qué pasa con Sasuke." Dijo el viejo Hokage haciéndole un gesto a los ANBU para que retrocedan un poco y dejen de intimidar a la chica.

"Hace varios días que no veía a Sasuke-kun, específicamente desde que volvimos de nuestra última misión… así que hoy después de decirle a Kakashi-sensei del ataque del hermano de Sasuke-kun, fui a buscarlo a él para decirle; pero cuando llegué él estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente, lo moví y lo revisé… está vivo, pero débil y algo lo tiene inconsciente.

"¡ANBU!" Dijo el Hokage para que los enmascarados fueran a por el moreno en el acto, sorprendiéndose cuando tras los encapuchados ninjas, Naruto también desapareció siguiéndolos.

Finalmente el líder de la villa le dijo a Sakura que harían lo posible y le dio las gracias por el aviso, ella preocupada por el chico que le gustaba le pidió que le avise de su estado; pero ahí intervino Kakashi como su sensei, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para calmarla y decirle sonriendo que él la mantendría informada, por lo que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

…

Naruto iba tras los ANBU con cierto esfuerzo ya que uno de sus problemas es que no era tan rápido, de hecho durante el viaje Jiraiya le había hecho ver que su velocidad dejaba que desear; pero él simplemente le contestó que con todos sus poderes no necesitaba entrenar mucho su cuerpo y si necesitaba velocidad, simplemente usaría el poder del zorro, el cual amplificaba exponencialmente todas sus capacidades físicas.

Al llegar al barrio Uchiha, Naruto tomó la delantera ya que les dijo que los enemigos podrían estar ahí todavía, los enmascarados se pusieron detrás suyo y le indicaron el camino hacia la casa de Sasuke, aunque uno de ellos se fijó que en el suelo había rastros de pisadas recientes, por lo que se apresuraron un poco para ir a ayudar al joven Uchiha.

Cuando llegaron a la que era su casa, Naruto entró derribando la puerta y haciendo aparecer su aro dorado, el cual iluminó la habitación con su fulgor color oro y les permitió ver a los enmascarados que Sasuke estaba tirado boca arriba en un sillón de la habitación principal de la casa, así que dos de ellos inmediatamente fueron a examinarlo y tratarlo, mientras el rubio revisaba el resto de la casa.

Naruto iba muy alerta porque hasta donde sabía, Itachi era un Uchiha y seguramente había estado ahí haciéndole eso a Sasuke, por lo que podría haber tratado de volver ahí antes de irse de la aldea, por lo que con mucho cuidado y sin descuidar su defensa fue recorriendo todos los alrededores de la casa, hasta que volvió con los ANBU diciéndoles que no había rastros de los enemigos, pero por lo que había visto en la cocina, habían estado ahí desde hace algunos días y se habían marchado esa mañana

Al final a Sasuke se lo llevaron los ANBU al hospital, dentro de poco llegó Kakashi a averiguar lo acontecido con su alumno y uno de los ANBU con habilidades médicas que aún seguía explorando el lugar, le explicó que había sido víctima de un genjutsu y por eso llevaba varios días en un coma leve, del cual se esperaba que se recupere dentro de algunos días bajo el tratamiento adecuado. La noticia de comienzo asustó a Kakashi, pero posteriormente lo tranquilizó ya que aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que su hermano se proponía al hacerle ese daño a Sasuke, sí estaba casi seguro que no lo quería muerto, por lo que no le habría hecho nada tan serio.

…

Algunas horas más tarde el ánimo estaba muy deteriorado, Naruto tenía una cara de fastidio inmensa mientras estaba rodeado del consejo en pleno de la aldea, Jiraiya también se encontraba con él ya que aunque fuese un ninja de la aldea al menos de forma temporal, no poseía ningún rango por lo que aprovechando ese resquicio legal, el rubio podía solicitar la presencia de su tutor legal.

"¿En serio me quieren culpar por no adivinar que Uchiha Itachi estaba en la aldea desde antes de mi llegada?" Preguntó Naruto intentando resumir el intento de acusación que habían lanzado en su contra.

"Me temo que si esa es la intención de la porción civil de este gabinete, tendremos que desalojarlos." Dijo Shikaku Nara evidenciando su desacuerdo con las palabras de los representantes civiles.

"Por favor, no saquen conclusiones apresuradas ni crean tan literalmente lo que oyen." Dijo Koharu a modo de disculpa para apaciguar los ánimos e intentar sacar algo en provecho. "Lo que decimos es que estamos pagando un alto precio por los servicios de Uzumaki Naruto como para que éste no haya sido capaz de proteger a tan importante elemento como es Uchiha Sasuke." Terminó de decir, dándole mucho más sentido a la disputa que se quería debatir y resolver en ese lugar.

"¿Debo creer que el proteger a cuatro jóvenes genin e incluso a un jounin no vale la pena señora consejera?" Dijo Jiraiya de forma insidiosa aunque sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, puesto que quería voltear a una parte del consejo de su lado. "¿Acaso debemos interpretar que los jóvenes Nara, Akimichi y Yamanaka… incluso el hijo del honorable Hokage aquí presentes no merecen la protección de Naruto sólo porque no poseen el Sharingan?" Terminó de decir Jiraiya en un tono casi acusador que provocó que los padres de los mencionados dirigieran miradas gélidas a la anciana que había lanzado la primera piedra.

"Sencillamente creo que esto es una estupidez, mi trabajo es seguir las órdenes que el Hokage me dé, y de momento nunca recibí la instrucción de cuidar o proteger a alguien; por lo demás deberían estar agradecidos del hecho que haya retenido el arma especial de uno de los sujetos." Dijo el rubio molesto por esa pérdida de tiempo, ya que desde el momento en que estaba en la oficina de Sarutobi y llegó Homura diciendo que la mayoría del consejo estaba reunido y citaban tanto al Hokage como al Uzumaki, éste último supo que eso sólo le provocaría un dolor de cabeza.

"Pero dadas tus habilidades exhibidas y el precio que estamos pagando, lo mínimo que se espera es que seas capaz de eliminarlos o capturarlos." Dijo uno de los civiles de los que querían perjudicar al rubio a toda costa.

"¿Tú entiendes lo fuerte que es el clan Uchiha?" Preguntó Naruto mirando directamente a los ojos a aquel hombre para intentar meterlo en su propio juego.

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué clase de idiota crees que soy? Puedo no ser un ninja, pero la fama del legendario clan Uchiha es bien conocida por todos, dentro y fuera de la villa." Respondió él un tanto irritado por lo que pensaba era un intento del rubio de dejarlo por ignorante.

"Creo que eres un idiota de primera, porque si eran tan fuertes, imagina cómo es éste que acabó con todos ellos en tan sólo un par de horas." Le contestó Naruto haciéndole ver su punto y de paso insultándole gratuitamente delante de todos. "Si quieren que libere todo el poder del zorro sin importar lo que destruya, adelante díganlo y lo haré… luego no quiero quejas." Dijo Naruto intentando picarlos; la verdad es que adoraría que eso ocurriese porque nadie podría culparlo si una de sus colas accidentalmente destruyera las casas de aquellos impertinentes.

"Naruto, creo que esta reunión ha terminado, Jiraiya y tú pueden retirarse aunque les pido que aguarden en mi oficina unos minutos hasta mi regreso." Dijo a modo de sentencia el Hokage, para luego ver como los dos a quienes les habló salían del salón. "Les quiero dejar algo bien en claro a todos… Naruto no es el Kyubi, sino quien nos protege de la bestia, desconozco el deseo de algunos; pero parece que desearan que el zorro continuase lo que estaba haciendo quince años atrás, así que les pido un poco más de criterio y por último, (ahora miró fija y duramente a sus consejeros) en caso que vuelva a haber otra discusión sin sentido como esta, tenga o no relación con Naruto comenzaré a quitarle poderes y atribuciones al consejo." Terminó advirtiendo Sarutobi quien estaba tan molesto como Naruto por la pérdida de tiempo que había experimentado.

Al término de la reunión, muchos de los civiles pudieron escuchar que los líderes de los clanes estaban igual de molestos por la pérdida de tiempo, y varios dijeron que no volverían a acudir si no era por una citación a través de un ANBU con un mensaje directamente del Hokage, cosa que podría hacer mella en sus futuros planes, por lo que tendrían que dejar en paz al chico por un tiempo y buscar una mejor táctica.

…

"Siento todo eso, a veces creo que les he dado demasiadas atribuciones y se les ha subido a la cabeza, mis disculpas; sin embargo, antes de todo ese asunto del atentado estaba por asignarte una misión Naruto." Dijo Sarutobi, reubicándose nuevamente en su puesto con la compañía de Jiraiya y Naruto junto a él en la oficina.

"¡Pero viejo, Naruto acaba de luchar contra dos oponentes formidables!" Dijo Jiraiya como en un intento por proteger a su ahijado.

"No te preocupes Jiraiya, no es por alardear; pero ninguno de los tres luchó en serio y mi capacidad de chakra es enorme, así que estoy en condiciones aceptables…" Dijo el rubio sin darle mucha importancia a la pelea, cosa que no dejaba de asombrar a los viejos quienes difícilmente podrían reducir con tanta facilidad a esos dos criminales, sin importar que éstos no luchen con todas sus habilidades.

"No te preocupes, la misión estaba preparada para comenzar al anochecer…" Dijo Sarutobi buscando una carpeta, y cuando la halló entre sus documentos se la entregó a Naruto. "A partir de la información obtenida de Kabuto hemos decidido destruir las bases de operaciones y experimentos de Orochimaru, tanto las que están en el sonido como las demás." Dijo el anciano quien al ver la cara de sorpresa y aprehensión de su alumno, se apresuró a continuar. "Obviamente ya sabemos que eres capaz de batirte con él y obtener buenos resultados, por lo que eres el más idóneo, sin embargo tendrás tres ninja a cargo para toda la misión, la cual es de rango S y se estima tenga una duración algo prolongada." Dijo el viejo, como diciéndole entre líneas que iba a ocupar ese tiempo en arreglar algunas cosas, así que finalmente con los últimos argumentos Jiraiya se relajó y Naruto asintió, aceptando la tarea mientras miraba las fichas de los que estarían a su cargo. El recientemente salvado Sarutobi Asuma, Ebizu y Kurenai Yuhi, los tres jounin con diferentes especialidades, pero ninguno de ellos era del tipo…rompedor, como lo era Naruto quien lo que tenía de más era poder, así que deberían de hacer un buen grupo.

"¿No me puedes cambiar a este Ebizu…?" Pidió Naruto, sorprendiendo tanto a Jiraiya como al Hokage ya que normalmente era éste último quien designaba los equipos y supuestamente los demás debían obedecer, pero una vez más recordaron que Naruto no había sido entrenado como ninja.

"Veré a quién puedo tener disponible para entonces… aunque me gustaría saber la razón para tu solicitud." Dijo el Hokage intrigado ya que sólo conocía superficialmente a uno de ellos y no era ese sobre el que se había quejado.

"Su informe dice que su especialidad es el control de chakra y la enseñanza…eso significa que es débil, posiblemente sea sólo promedio en todo y eso no me sirve si voy a asaltar territorio hostil." Dijo dando un argumento sumamente válido que sorprendió a los mayores por el poco tiempo que le había llevado. "Además… notas perfectas, novato de la clase, todo perfecto; debe ser un total cretino y no quiero matar a ninguno de los que se supone tengo que dirigir." Acabó diciendo para provocar una pequeña, pero ciertamente justificada duda sobre el carácter del joven.

-A la salida de la torre Hokage.-

"Naruto, acertaste completamente sobre el modo de ser de ese tipo, él se llama a sí mismo un instructor de élite, como si hubiera élite entre los maestros… entrena al nieto del viejo y se cree que es de lo más importante; aunque no sé cómo pudiste averiguar eso tan fácilmente." Comentó Jiraiya dándole la razón y confesando su asombro por sus altas habilidades deductivas.

"Marko-sensei me enseñó y en poder leer a las personas no hay otro como él…" Dijo Naruto un tanto melancólico al recordar a quien fue uno de sus maestros durante su infancia.

"¿Cuántos maestros tuviste?" Preguntó Jiraiya en base a una cierta y sana curiosidad.

"Dos, Marko-sensei quien me enseñó a luchar como un dome…esto… con mi espíritu, y mi padre quien me enseñó las bases del ninjutsu, el control de chakra y algunas técnicas que consideró útiles… hasta que un día desapareció." Dijo Naruto recordando uno de los momentos más tristes de su vida, así que Jiraiya básicamente por respeto no quiso seguir preguntando.


	3. Un poco de Naruto

Capítulo 3. Un poco de Naruto.

A la mañana siguiente, Jiraiya acompañaba a Naruto hacia las puertas de la aldea, el sanin le deseó suerte y que procure que todos vuelvan con vida o los molestos del consejo a quienes tenían completamente identificados intentarían quemarlo en la hoguera; tanto Naruto como Jiraiya rieron ante esta idea ya que por más estúpida que fuese, eso no le descartaba del todo. A este paso el par llegó justo a la hora al punto de encuentro con los jounin quienes estaban sorprendidos de haber sido ubicados juntos, por lo que suponían sería una misión delicada, como faltaba otro de los jounin conocidos, ellos suponían que su espera por Kakashi iba a ser larga como de costumbre; por eso la sorpresa cuando vieron aparecer a Naruto acompañado de Jiraiya, el rubio los miró de forma detenida, asintiendo ligeramente como si estuviese comprobando que sus estimaciones a partir de los historiales fuesen ciertos.

"Bueno, por si no lo saben mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y seré el líder de esta misión, cuyo objetivo es explorar y destruir las ocho bases del sanin traidor Orochimaru en un plazo máximo de 4 meses." Dijo Naruto resumiendo la misión, aunque podía pensar sin miedo a equivocarse que el viejo ya les había dicho eso o algo similar, su mirada se desvió a una en particular.

"¿Mitarashi Anko? (ella asintió) ¿Estás segura que puedes y quieres formar parte de este equipo?" Preguntó el rubio de forma seria y sincera.

"¿Acaso la vas a menospreciar porque es mujer?" Respondió Kurenai alterada como cada vez que alguien insultaba su género, en especial si esa congénere era su mejor amiga.

"Ahhh…." Respiró algo fastidiado Naruto, esto sería largo y tedioso. "No tienen por qué alterarse con tan poco, lo digo porque según su historial fue alumna del sanin a quien se supone nos podríamos enfrentar y eso podría ser difícil… además que también leí sobre el sello que está mirando y tocando cada veinte segundos." Dijo el rubio refiriéndose al hombro de la kunoichi quien simplemente se cubrió más la zona y le miró con determinación.

"No quiero que nadie más vuelva a asociarme con él… de ser posible me gustaría eliminarlo por mi propia cuenta." Dijo ella mostrando levemente su lado más sádico.

"Bien, aunque me quedaría más tranquilo si tú misma te repites eso un par de veces en el camino." Dijo el rubio fastidiándola un poco, para luego dirigir su mirada a su padrino. "Jiraiya, supongo que partirás pronto así que estarás al tanto de todo, procura estar de regreso antes que yo…" Dijo Naruto en un tono amable que más que una orden era como pedirle un favor.

"No te preocupes, averiguaré algo más sobre tus nuevos amigos y luego regresaré." Dijo el sanin refiriéndose a los Akatsuki que Naruto había vencido, aunque omitiendo la parte en que le seguiría la pista en todo momento. Finalmente ambos se despidieron con un gesto y el fuerte equipo de la hoja salió de la aldea.

"Me gustaría que viajáramos a toda velocidad para evaluar su resistencia… y espero que comprendan su rango y su posición; no quiero que busquen impresionarme, sólo quiero conocerlos." Dijo el rubio en un tono bastante neutral, sinceramente les estaba tratando con respeto, pero no intentaba hacer amigos.

Duraron seis horas a toda velocidad y para el rubio no fue ningún misterio el que Kurenai, la maestra de los genjutsus, fuese quien alcance el límite primero ya que sus habilidades no se caracterizaban por su resistencia; sino que había alcanzado su rango gracias a su excelente control de chakra, sus genjutsus y su refinada inteligencia, lo que le permitía manipular muchas veces al adversario incluso sin trucos ninja o bien hacer un excelente uso del terreno. La mujer al comienzo dijo que no necesitaba la pausa y que podía seguir; sí, seguramente podría hacerlo, pero a costa de la mayor parte de su chakra… cosa que la volvería inefectiva en un enfrentamiento por más que aún estuvieran dentro del país del fuego, así que le recordó lo que dijo al comienzo y todos se detuvieron haciendo una pausa al sentarse entre unos troncos que formaban un pequeño claro artificial.

"El primer escondite está aquí en el país del fuego, sesenta kilómetros al este de la capital… debería estar oculto en vez de vigilado; sin embargo, no podemos descartar trampas así que habrá que ir con cuidado." Dijo el rubio para amenizar.

"Naruto, ¿Cómo fue que no te hizo nada el Amaterasu?" Preguntó Asuma, reavivando su curiosidad por la última vez en que le vio recibir uno directamente sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por protegerse.

"Simplemente mis poderes nacen de dos espíritus poderosos y relacionados al fuego; por lo tanto, soy inmune a las llamas de cualquier tipo." Explicó él de forma verídica, pero revelando siempre lo menos posible.

"¿Si hubieras luchado en serio podrías haberlos vencido o capturado?" Preguntó Anko intrigada por las capacidades del joven que seguramente era varios años menor que ella.

"Créeme que no eres la primera que lo pregunta… aunque al menos no me estás acusando de nada y eso se agradece…" Dijo el rubio a modo de respuesta, antes de ser interrumpido por Anko quien quiso rectificar algo.

"Naruto, los tres sabemos del Kyubi, estuvimos presentes ese día y sabemos que tú no tuviste elección ni decisión alguna, no te odiamos ni culpamos por nada relacionado con eso." Dijo ella quien sabía lo que era ser rechazado por algo que escapaba completamente de tu control.

"Nuevamente, aprecio tu gentileza. Y la respuesta a tu pregunta es sí; pero el poder no lo es todo, no sé si podría haberlos atrapado con vida de usar todos mis poderes y tampoco pretendo mostrarlos delante de toda la aldea." Dijo él dando a entender que incluso de la gente de Konoha desconfiaba.

"¿No confías en Konoha?" Preguntó Kurenai haciendo la pregunta que los otros dos no quisieron hacer; ya sea por sentido común, respeto o temor.

"No." Respondió Naruto de forma breve y sincera. "No vine porque me gustara el clima ni nada de eso, yo tengo una vida y una prometida lejos de aquí, recibo un sueldo que me alcanza para vivir y me deja para algún tipo de gusto y estoy muy conforme con mi vida allí; pero le prometí a alguien que si Konoha me buscaba aceptaría ayudarlos y por un tiempo eso es lo que haré, aunque podéis quedaros tranquilos, ya que sólo tendrán que soportarme como mucho por dos años." Dijo el rubio narrándoles algo de su vida y de forma muy superficial las condiciones de su estadía en la villa, mencionando después lo de los atentados o intentos de, en su contra y cómo ellos no se referían a eventos ocurridos durante misiones.

Tras media hora de descanso el equipo de puso en marcha, ya todos estaban en buenas condiciones y comenzaron el viaje una vez más, solo que a un ritmo levemente menor guiado por Naruto. Los cuatro llegaron tras cinco horas de viaje, era ya claramente de día… por lo que no era la mejor idea intentar allanar un sitio desconocido; pero como supuestamente no esperaban resistencia, el sol no fue impedimento alguno, por lo que llegaron al recinto y se sorprendieron de que la única muestra externa fuese una noria o pozo de agua.

Naruto mencionó nuevamente lo de las trampas, así que tras confirmar con Anko su capacidad para invocar serpientes le pidió que invoque un gran número de serpientes pequeñas, no era necesario que midan más de un metro, pero sí debían ser muchas y que les diera una única orden… entrar por el pozo, intentar meterse o registrar todos los muros, pasadizos y recovecos para finalmente volver a las mangas de Anko, la peli morada hizo como le pidieron.

'_Tal como esperaba, eso utilizó al menos el sesenta por ciento de su chakra. Debo decir que para el nivel del resto parece ser la mejor; sin duda esas son muchas serpientes, lo bueno de esto es que ahora puedo decirle que se quede aquí para vigilar y reponerse… ella ya ha visto lo que nos encontraremos, no necesita que ocurra nuevamente_.' Pensó el rubio para sus adentros tras ver cómo Anko acercaba sus mangas al pozo y de las dos brotaban muchos reptiles en un ciclo interminable. Al cabo de casi una hora comenzaron a volver las primeras y no pasarían de las veinte; es decir, que las otras doscientos ochenta fueron alcanzadas por las trampas, aunque eso era bueno ya que indicaba que muchas de éstas habían sido ya activadas y desarmadas.

"Anko, por favor espera aquí mientras repones tu chakra y vigilas que no entre nadie." Dijo el rubio indicándole a la peli morada que se abstenga de entrar, cosa que dé comienzo ella no supo cómo interpretar.

Los restantes tres descendieron por el pozo, el cual resultó ser de aproximadamente seis metros de profundidad y con un sello simple en lo que era la entrada de la guarida, de modo que ellos también pudieron activarlo con facilidad. Una vez dentro, el olor a cuerpos en descomposición, el sonido de algunos roedores y el típico ambiente de un lugar abandonado donde habían materiales biológicos les dieron una desagradable bienvenida; aunque los más sorprendidos fueron Asuma y Kurenai tras ver la reacción de Naruto.

"Qué horrible…" Dijo el rubio, no conmovido; sino como quejándose y apartando el rostro hacia la entrada "Por favor revisen el lugar por otras posibles entradas y cuando acaben llenen esto con sellos explosivos, no quiero que quede ni una sola cápsula." Dijo el rubio para luego salir bastante a prisa de ahí. Lo que ninguno de los jounin sabía es que Naruto podía ver fantasmas y en ese lugar había… y por montones, almas con asuntos inconclusos aferradas al sitio donde encontraron la muerte en el cual permanecían sin un propósito claro, podía ser tormento, búsqueda de venganza, extravío… sea lo que sea, para Naruto era desagradable ver ese tipo de almas en tal magnitud.

"¿Ya han acabado?" Preguntó Anko visiblemente sorprendida al ver a Naruto aparecer tan pronto, aunque rápidamente desechó la idea al no ver a ninguno de los otros compañeros para dicha asignación.

"No, simplemente no soporté más ese lugar." Dijo Naruto sincerándose acerca de su hastío de aquel sitio con todas esas almas en pena, algunas incluso estaban mutiladas y ¡eso que eran almas!... el daño infringido en ellos fue tan grande que incluso su alma lo resintió.

"¿Mucho para que un gaki como tú lo soporte?" Preguntó ella de forma tentadora, lo estaba picando.

"¿Te haría gracia si te respondo con una broma que te relacione con tu antiguo maestro y una cierta satisfacción con sus atrocidades?" Preguntó Naruto de forma irónica y molesta ante el comentario de la mujer, a quien no había dado tanta confianza.

"Lo siento." Dijo ella visiblemente avergonzada, usualmente nadie le decía nada porque el provocar e instigar eran casi su forma de ser; sin embargo, el chico había mencionado un punto válido, ya que no le gustaría en lo absoluto recibir un comentario así de regreso.

"No juzgues por lo que ves, ya que yo puedo ver más allá de lo aparente y algo que ni tú ni tus compañeros podrán ver no siempre es tan bueno como suena." Dijo el rubio indicándole que poseía algún tipo de habilidad especial relacionada a su visión, pero no le dijo mucho de ella.

….

..

En Konoha las cosas lucían tan normales como de costumbre, no es que la aldea cambiase con la presencia o ausencia del muchacho; sino que, muchas veces al verlo emanaban los rencores y odios del pasado y él era el único ícono o vía de escape que tenían para todas esas emociones, cosa sumamente injusta, pero así era.

Dos días luego de la salida de Naruto y compañía, Sasuke despertó de su sueño profundo. No recordaba bien lo que pasó, sólo sentía que todo le daba vueltas y su mundo parecía estar acomodándose de manera tardía, cuando vio numerosas flores en su habitación y tanto a Sakura como a Ino preocupadas en su habitación del hospital se puso a recordar.

Su hermano se había aparecido por el barrio Uchiha y cuando él le encaró, Itachi sólo dijo que venía de paseo con un amigo, esto como era de esperarse acabó cualquier paciencia que pudiera tener y le hizo cargar hacia él con el chidori en su muñeca y el Sharingan incompleto en sus pupilas. Su hermano se sorprendió de que ya haya adquirido los ojos que daban fama al clan y posteriormente le volvió a meter en otra de sus poderosas ilusiones, le hizo revivir una vez más la matanza del clan, especificando que el motivo de este nuevo fracaso era porque su determinación de vengador, así como su odio eran débiles… por lo que ahora sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, algo tan malo que pruebe y fortifique su voluntad y que por otro lado le sirva para sus propósitos, ya que poco lograba poniéndose a matar civiles en nombre del odio a su hermano si luego sería encarcelado o muerto.

Tras decirle incontables veces a Sakura que le deje en paz, por fin pudo quedarse solo, Ino al menos escuchó a la cuarta vez y se fue, dejándole solo con Sakura, sólo porque estaba segura que no pasaría nada entre ellos; para el Uchiha cada día era más patético el ver cómo se rebajaban haciendo estupideces que lejos de impresionarlo, le hacían sentir aún más molestia hacia ellas.

Tras unas incómodas horas en las que estuvo sólo en la habitación… al menos en cuanto a personas porque no podía decir que estaba solo del todo; si el sitio estaba lleno de flores, tarjetas e incluso animales de peluche de parte de sus admiradoras y demás aduladores en el resto de la aldea. Estuvo así por casi tres horas hasta que apareció una enfermera con un típico delantal del hospital, aunque el moreno se quedó sorprendido e intrigado cuando ella cerró la puerta por dentro.

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó Sasuke poniéndose a la defensiva ante la extraña actitud de la enfermera que acababa de entrar.

"ofrecerte lo que tú quieres." Dijo la figura, ajustándose las gafas que llevaba mientras le dirigía una mirada atenta y analítica.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Sasuke quien no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

"Vengo de parte de Orochimaru, me enteré cómo fuiste atacado por tu hermano; por lo que supuse que comprobaste la gran diferencia entre ambos… así que ahora tienes el poder que necesitas a tu alcance si te vas conmigo, Orochimaru te dará poder… puede tomarte un par de años, pero conseguirás el que necesitas para superarlo." Dijo la enfermera de forma fría y algo tentadora, de la misma manera en que un buen vendedor hablaría sobre su producto.

"¿Qué garantía tengo yo de ello?" Preguntó Sasuke intrigado.

"En primer lugar el hecho que esté aquí refleja que me puedo infiltrar, y si sigues mi ritmo verás cómo manejar ninjas ANBU." Dijo la mujer en un tono confiado, haciendo a Sasuke creerle; por lo que ella le dio sus ropas normales, le pidió que se pusiera la bata de hospital encima y finalmente lo puso en una camilla para sacarlo del hospital bajo la excusa de que le haría algunos exámenes en otro sitio.

Al salir del recinto por la puerta lateral, que era la que regularmente se utilizaba por el personal, finalmente estuvieron como podría decirse en libertad. La mujer se quitó el uniforme del hospital demostrando un atuendo que consistía en unos pantalones café claro, una polera blanca y en la cintura un bolso para llevar armas y otras herramientas; Sasuke iba a decirle que tenía que ir a buscar sus cosas a su casa, pero ella se adelantó diciéndole que tenían que darse prisa porque seguramente ya los estarían buscando.

-En otro lugar de la aldea.-

"¡Hokage-sama tenemos una emergencia!" Informó un ANBU que entró a toda velocidad a la oficina del viejo, encendiendo todas las alertas.

"Informa" Ordenó el viejo con su ya conocido tono de autoridad.

"Alguien ha entrado a la prisión de máxima seguridad, logró llegar hasta el nivel 5 y eliminar al rehén Kabuto Yakushi, eliminando de paso a todos los guardias que se pusieron en su camino." Informó el ninja quien venía de la prisión directamente a informarle.

"Orochimaru." Murmuró el viejo sin que nadie le pudiera entender. 'Qué lástima que esto ocurra justo cuando Jiraiya y Naruto están fuera de la aldea.' Pensó el tercero mientras pensaba en qué hacer. "Busca a Kakashi y dile que acuda al sitio de inmediato, pero que siempre esté acompañado por al menos dos equipos ANBU, si se trata de Orochimaru los va a necesitar; además quiero seis escuadrones con ninjas Hyuga e Inuzuka en cada uno, buscando en el resto de la aldea por su ruta de escape o si aún están en la aldea… si hallan a Orochimaru deténganlo el mayor tiempo posible, de ser necesario yo mismo lo enfrentaré." Ordenó el Hokage al ANBU quien apenas recibió sus órdenes, desapareció ahí por medio del movimiento de alta velocidad.

Sasuke se fijó que estaban escapando por uno de los campos de entrenamiento, un sector rodeado de árboles donde había una grieta en el muro, la cual estaba camuflada por un genjutsu, así que como la barrera llegaba hasta las murallas pero no hasta el suelo debajo de ellas, pudieron pasar sin ser detectados por la barrera.

"Parece que sabes mucho de Konoha." Comentó Sasuke a partir de lo que había visto del comportamiento de la figura, tanto en el hospital, como en la salida de la misma aldea.

"No pensé que eras de los que buscaba hacer amigos, si puedes hablar usa esa energía en seguirme." Y la mujer de pronto aumentó más su velocidad, haciendo que Sasuke tenga que usar chakra en sus extremidades para alcanzarle, ya con cierta dificultad.

…

"Gato reportando Hokage-sama." Dijo un ANBU al momento de presentarse en la oficina del líder de la villa, tras haber investigado la situación.

"Informa." Dijo él para hacerle continuar.

"Kabuto Yakushi fue eliminado, doce ANBU encargados de la prisión tuvieron el mismo destino y dos que patrullaban el hospital; Sasuke Uchiha está perdido, se sospecha que la misma figura se lo haya llevado y presumimos que de forma voluntaria ya que no hay ningún signo de fuerza o combates, en el hospital dicen que una enfermera lo sacó en camilla para hacer unos exámenes; pero que él iba despierto. Aún no se sabe el rumbo que tomaron, pero presumimos que dejaron ya la aldea hace algunos minutos, el equipo de la barrera no ha sentido a nadie extraño que pueda corresponder al sospechoso ni a Sasuke Uchiha." Dijo de forma resumida el ninja enmascarado sobre toda la situación.

"Maldición, esto será un lío bastante desagradable." Dijo el tercero en vista que probablemente su antiguo alumno o un subordinado de éste, se habían salido con la suya y le habían facilitado la obtención del Sharingan.

…

..

'_Y aquí estamos._' Pensó Sarutobi dando un pequeño suspiro de resignación por estar nuevamente atrapado en el consejo, aunque al menos ahora era debido a una amenaza real y no a un montón de pretextos con la intención de perjudicar a Naruto.

"¿Cómo es posible que alguien haya podido entrar a la aldea, desbaratar la prisión, secuestrar a Sasuke Uchiha y largarse sin que nadie lo note?" Preguntó molesto uno de los consejeros, mientras muchos de los civiles que componían ese grupo que dirigía la aldea, le apoyaban o repetían levemente desfasadas algunas de sus frases.

"Por como lo veo, aquí se pueden sacar algunas útiles conclusiones…" Dijo Shikaku Nara intentando salir en defensa del Hokage y de los que defendían la villa quienes se habían visto hábilmente burlados. "Lo primero es que si el intruso supo por dónde salir en el hospital y cómo llegar hasta el nivel cinco, la única opción es que se trate de un ninja o un ex-ninja de Konoha… el problema es que no se ha cambiado nada de nuestra seguridad interna en más de cincuenta años, por lo que podrían ser muchas personas. Y lo segundo es que si nadie vio nada quiere decir que este sujeto es tan bueno como para pasar desapercibido o neutralizar a todo aquel que le vea…" Dijo el Nara de modo analítico, haciendo que la mayoría concuerde con él al oír sus argumentos.

"¿Podría hacer un intento de suponer la identidad de este intruso?" Preguntó uno de los miembros civiles del consejo, pero alguien más centrado en el bien de la villa en vez de mantener su posición.

"Lo siento Taiga-san, pero creo que sería demasiado apresurado." Contestó el líder del clan Nara, quien sí tenía a alguien en mente; pero no quería nombrarlo ya que podría causar temor o encender algunas alarmas.

"No es necesario ocultar la verdad Shikaku, la mayoría creemos que fue Orochimaru o alguien cercano a él." Dijo el Hokage intentando quitar la venda que normalmente mantenía sobre la mayoría de la gente. "Si fuese él mismo, significa que consiguió otro médico que le permita recuperarse de sus heridas o bien… ha cambiado su cuerpo."

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso de la técnica del cambio de cuerpo, Hokage-sama?" Preguntó intrigado y sorprendido Hiashi quien no había escuchado nunca de ello.

"Durante mi pelea en su contra, él mismo me presumió haber completado su técnica de la inmortalidad, fue Jiraiya quien investigó y averiguó que es un jutsu único que le permite tomar el cuerpo de otra persona; con todo lo que esto implique, excepto su mente, el único punto negativo es que este proceso tiene que ser repetido por obligación cada tres años; por lo tanto, las barreras de sangre sólo le duran por ese período." Concluyó su informe Sarutobi indicando una de las monstruosas habilidades de su enfermo alumno.

"¿Qué debemos hacer respecto a la situación actual entonces?" Preguntó el líder del clan Akimichi.

"Me temo que puede ser un poco tarde para recuperar a Sasuke, de todos modos he enviado algunos equipos ANBU con al menos un rastreador; pero lo más probable es que ya hayan escapado fuera del país, creo que tendremos que reforzar los muros y poner mejores cercos en los bosques que rodean la aldea para evitar incidentes futuros, así como hacer algunos ajustes a la barrera que tenemos. Además un nuevo plan de emergencia también tendrá que ser diseñado e implementado." Dijo el viejo informando de los cambios que harían en la aldea, aunque luego informó que eso debía permanecer en la más absoluta reserva ya que si lo informaban, muchos desistirían de intentar cualquier cosa y seguirían siendo una amenaza ahí afuera… mientras que si se mantenía como secreto, posiblemente un traidor lo volvería a intentar y sería capturado al fracasar, dejando de ser peligroso.

"'Hokage-sama, ¿Qué medidas se adoptarán referentes al chico Uchiha?" Preguntó uno de los civiles que lo defendían y alababan como si fuese un regalo de dios.

"Será puesto en el libro bingo, más la recompensa será por su captura y no su ejecución." Informó él decidido a no tolerar ningún acto de traición.

"¡Pero cómo puede hacer eso! No hay constancia de que no haya sido secuestrado por la fuerza." Respondió Homura, mucho más preocupado por perder el Sharingan que por la deserción del moreno.

"Te equivocas, hay numerosos testigos en el hospital que afirman haberlo visto despierto durante su paseo en camilla, lo que indica que estaba cooperando con el intruso; así que en vista de las circunstancias es declarado traidor y en caso de que lo recuperemos, veremos las medidas a adoptar… ahora doy la reunión por terminada ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer." Concluyó el profesor saliendo de la cámara, seguido por los líder de los clanes a excepción de Hiashi.

…

..

"Nunca creí que Orochimaru tuviera una base en el país del agua." Comentó Kurenai, mientras los cuatro ninjas iban en un barco hacia una isla donde estaba ubicada otra de las bases puestas en su itinerario.

El viaje fue tranquilo, cualquiera que viese cuatro ninjas de la hoja… bueno, tres que llevaran la banda y fuesen adultos, se lo pensaría muchas veces antes de importunarlos; así que no hubo sobresaltos. Cuando llegaron a su destino buscaron el punto señalado en el mapa y vieron que se trataba de una cueva habitada por animales salvajes, los cuales fueron engañados por un genjutsu de Kurenai, ya que según Naruto, no había por qué matar otro ser vivo completamente inocente y ajeno a los crímenes del sanin. Una vez más la entrada estaba protegida por un sello similar al anterior, el rubio pudo iluminar el oscuro sitio con sus habilidades y nuevamente Asuma y Kurenai ingresaron con las mismas instrucciones de volar todo a pedazos.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? Primero te rehúsas a entrar en los laboratorios por algo de que puedes ver no sé qué, y después te compadeces por unos estúpidos osos." Dijo Anko intentando conocer más al rubio y entender el por qué de algunas de las cosas que hacía.

"Valoro todas las formas de vida, excepto aquellas que no tienen salvación… por eso es que peleo con tanto entusiasmo contra quienes las dañan." Dijo el rubio sin mirarle al rostro, ya que estaba demasiado fastidiado.

Casi media hora más tarde, los dos Jounin regresaron tras haber cumplido con lo que se les había encargado, el rubio les preguntó si había algo que les llamase la atención; sin embargo, ellos simplemente negaron, por lo que se alejaron lo suficiente como para estar a salvo y Naruto espantó a los osos para que se alejen de la cueva… entonces Asuma detonó la explosión, para desaparecer rápidamente de ahí, antes que lleguen los ANBU de la niebla y tuvieran que explicar por qué estaban en un país con el cual no eran aliados utilizando sellos explosivos.

….

..

"¿Alcanzaste a hacer lo que te pedí?" Preguntó un anciano en un lugar bastante oscuro.

"Sí Danzou-sama, cumplí con entregar el paquete que me dio hace casi un mes atrás." Contestó el ANBU que había estado en el equipo siete bajo el nombre de Sai, en una expresión carente de emociones, ganándose la mirada de aprobación del anciano quien le felicitó por el deber cumplido y le dijo que estuviera a la espera de su próximo llamado.

..

Tras doce días de viaje por fin habían llegado a otra de las bases, esta era la tercera del recorrido; pero la más grande e importante de todas, al menos en lo que experimentación humana se refería, y pronto los cuatro ninjas de la hoja pudieron averiguar la razón.

La entrada no estaba tan camuflada, ya que era una isla del país del campo de arroz, el país donde estaba la aldea del sonido. Pero esta era una isla bien distante por el este, así que era muy poco frecuentada, a su alrededor había una torre de guardia con dos ninjas del sonido apostados a modo de vigías y tras ellos una formación rocosa que seguramente era parte de una estructura subterránea mucho mayor.

"Siento muchas presencias ahí dentro, seguramente esos experimentos humanos son peligrosos… muy bien Kurenai, por favor deshazte de los vigías con un genjutsu; luego de eso llamaré la atención para hacer que los experimentos de Orochimaru salgan y luchen conmigo, mientras ustedes entran y revisan el lugar. Quiero que lo recorran por completo y capturen a toda la gente que parezca normal, si luce como un monstruo simplemente acábenlo y al final llenen el sitio de sellos." Ordenó Naruto, adelantándose un poco para interceptar cualquier contraofensiva antes que llegue a sus compañeros, para que éstos puedan hacer la tarea que el rubio les encomendó.

Luego que Naruto viera cómo los dos ninjas de la torre caían inconscientes al suelo, comenzó su movimiento, concentrando una gran cantidad de chakra y haciéndolo incluso visible en un increíble tono dorado que dejó aún más admirados a los Jounin; el rubio hizo aparecer el mismo aro dorado que usaba para iluminar, en su espalda y en su mano izquierda se materializó la cadena que Asuma conoció durante su lucha con los Akatsuki. Ésta arma simplemente se dirigió hacia el edificio principal, como si su extensión fuese infinita y rodeó la cúpula del lugar para derribarla tras ejercer un poco más de fuerza, cuando las rocas se quebraron y el sitio comenzó a temblar, el rubio hizo que la cadena se esfume.

Poco tiempo pasó para que los bien llamados monstruos comenzaran a aparecer, resultó que eran casi todos aquellos con los que Orochimaru había experimentado con el sello maldito y habían sobrevivido; se agruparon frente al rubio alrededor de cincuenta individuos con todo tipo de deformidades y anormalidades en su cuerpo, y una de las cosas más alarmantes era el hecho que por cada uno de los que estaban ahí, nueve habían muerto; por lo que el número de individuos con los que el sanin había experimentado era inmenso.

En su rápida carrera hacia el interior de la fortaleza que había sido parcialmente dañada por Naruto, los jounin pudieron ver la eficiencia en el estilo de combate de Naruto; prácticamente sin moverse de su posición, usaba su mano derecha para controlar su escudo y bloquear absolutamente cualquier ataque, y con su mano izquierda controlaba la cadena que materializaba con puro chakra la cual atravesaba o apretaba a sus enemigos hasta la muerte.

Sin querer darle más complicaciones ellos apuraron su paso al interior, al ver que en la entrada principal había dos pasillos, Asuma tomó uno e indicó a las mujeres tomar el otro, así que tras separarse de este modo, comenzaron a explorar el lugar, como ya estaban dentro comenzaron a poner sellos explosivos por los sitios que pasaban, mientras buscaban algún sujeto con vida ahí.

Asuma pudo encontrarse con varios de esos deformes sujetos que Naruto estaba enfrentando, pero no parecían tan agresivos como aquellos que habían salido… aunque al verlo se lanzaron a por él rápidamente; pero no eran más de cuatro de ellos, por lo que con sus cuchillas especiales pudo deshacerse rápidamente de ellos. Siguió buscando dentro hasta que vio a una molesta chica pelirroja que fue a encararlo por todo el daño que estaba haciendo, dado que era el primero capaz de hablarle de forma normal, el Sarutobi supo que ella era normal, así que para evitarse problemas la golpeó en la nuca y luego la cargó sobre su hombro, mientras seguía poniendo sellos al lugar.

Anko y Kurenai iban más rápido al ser dos las que ponían los sellos y exploraban el lugar, no se toparon más de esas desafortunadas criaturas en el camino; mientras la ex alumna del sanin daba gracias a Dios de no haber acabado como ellos, aunque cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser el fondo de aquella instalación encontraron a dos sujetos con ropas blancas, seguramente médicos civiles o investigadores, los cuales se dejaron atar ya que no tenían las condiciones para oponer resistencia.

Kurenai se sintió interesada en una puerta que tenía bastantes cerraduras y si bien no era absolutamente necesario abrirla, podía tratarse de alguien atrapado a quien podían rescatar o capturar; pero cuando la abrió se dio cuenta que fue un gran error, ya que un poderoso instinto asesino salió de la celda, alertando a los investigadores y a Anko, especialmente cuando una extraña prolongación sujetó a Kurenai del hombro y la hizo estrellarse con la muralla del lado opuesto. La figura de un trastornado Juugo salió de aquella solitaria habitación de confinamiento y se iba a abalanzar sobre Kurenai, de no ser porque Anko hizo aparecer rápidamente un par de serpientes que tendrían como medio metro de grosor y unos cuatro de largo, las cuales lo llevaron nuevamente al interior de su celda; entonces botó todos los sellos explosivos que tenía ahí mismo, y cogiendo a los cautivos junto con su amiga salió corriendo de ahí rápidamente ya que no quería volver a enfrentar a ese loco.

Tras cuarenta minutos, las mujeres salieron y vieron a Naruto mirando al cielo con una mirada de aburrimiento; pero todos los experimentos humanos que habían salido a enfrentarlo estaban en el suelo, mientras que él estaba intacto. Poco después apareció Asuma y tras reunir a todos los prisioneros activaron los sellos e hicieron detonar el lugar con una gran explosión; Naruto le preguntó a Kurenai por su herida, ya que incluso se había dañado un poco la ropa en la zona del hombro, pero ésta le contó lo que habían pasado y cómo escaparon gracias a Anko, los jounin le preguntaron a Naruto qué hacer con los prisioneros y el rubio pensó que lo mejor sería enviarlos a Konoha para interrogación; pero sería una carga molesta tener que andar con ellos, por lo que dijo a los demás que primero volvieran al resto del continente y una vez ahí decidirían finalmente qué hacer con ellos.

Lo que nadie advirtió, fue que de pronto una especie de garra retráctil apareció de la nada y sujetó a Anko por casi todo el torso, hiriéndola en la zona de las uñas y que la hubiera atraído hacia las ruinas de no ser porque súbitamente Naruto se cubrió por chakra rojo, dejando dos colas a su espalda y cortando con sólo un golpe de su extremidad la prolongación que había atrapado a su subordinada, ahora que todos miraron pudieron contemplar con asombro que la misma criatura que había atacado a Anko y Kurenai, estaba ahora en pie entre los escombros, con la piel calcinada y una expresión homicida en el rostro.

"¡Juugo!" gritó Karin quien despertó al sentir el intenso chakra de Naruto.

Los demás jounin pudieron contemplar que el otro de los brazos de Juugo se incrementó de tamaño de forma exponencial cual Akimichi, y en su hombro comenzó a salir una especie de chakra visible, el cual parecía darle más potencia el golpe; pero Naruto con un simple movimiento de su brazo derecho chocó con la gran extremidad del enfermo prisionero de Orochimaru para destrozarlo con la energía que llevaba el golpe, pero no salió disparado tan lejos ya que cuando llevaba sólo dos metros, desde el suelo salió la cadena del rubio, atravesándolo en varios puntos y dejándolo caer al suelo tras desmaterializarla.

Los ninjas de la hoja estaban sumamente asombrados por las capacidades del rubio, quien no quería que muriera un solo ser inocente; pero tampoco dudaba en quitarle la vida a quienes estaban ya perdidos y no tenían opción alguna, ya que su estado era algo que estaba tan arraigado en ellos que hasta para el rubio era algo imposible de revertir.

Naruto regresó ya en su estado normal tras unos instantes, como los prisioneros estaban en buenas condiciones, los hicieron caminar hasta que subieron a una lancha en la que se dirigieron al territorio principal del país; ya que la base se ubicaba en una isla pequeña, llegaron a un pueblo no tan famoso ni grande, pero que tenía una cómoda posada para quedarse mientras decidían la suerte de los investigadores capturados en su última incursión.

Al día siguiente se toparon con una gran sorpresa al ver a Jiraiya en el lobby del sitio en el cual se estaban hospedando, los jounin al principio le iban a preguntar cómo los encontró; pero el rubio los reunió a todos en una habitación para poder hablar tranquilos y luego comenzó a hablar.

"¿Ha pasado algo?" Preguntó el rubio, ya que se encontraba sorprendido no por el hecho de que estuviese ahí, porque eso era algo con lo que contaba; sino con el hecho que se muestre tan abiertamente, cosa que sólo ocurriría en caso que haya sucedido algo que requiera su atención.

"Alguien entró a la villa, fue a la prisión a matar a Kabuto y luego huyó con Sasuke." Dijo Jiraiya contándoles la historia resumida de lo que había pasado en la aldea. "Como es lógico suponemos que fue alguien cercano a Orochimaru porque no he visto que él en persona haga algún movimiento, aunque lamentablemente la captura de Kabuto no le supuso el retraso que esperábamos ya que me ha llegado la información que consiguió otro dotado médico que le curó el daño que tú le infringiste, Naruto." Dijo el sanin refiriéndose a la información que él había averiguado a partir de las noticias acontecidas en la aldea.

"¿Cuáles son las órdenes respecto a Sasuke?" Preguntó el rubio quien esperaba encontrarse con Orochimaru en alguna de las próximas incursiones a sus bases, ya que faltaban las cinco más cercanas a la aldea del sonido.

Entre todos discutieron lo que quedaba por hacer y las precauciones que adoptarían en caso de encontrarse con Orochimaru o Sasuke, y aunque estaba algo preocupado; el sanin de cabellos blancos sabía que su ahijado tenía el poder como para enfrentar al domador de serpientes con muy buenas oportunidades de vencer. Al final cuando estaba a punto de irse, Naruto le preguntó a Jiraiya si iba a Konoha y al recibir una respuesta positiva, el rubio le pidió que llevara a los prisioneros para que los interroguen y hagan lo que el Hokage estime sea más provechoso para la villa.

Esa noche Jiraiya partió con los prisioneros a los cuales había atrapado mediante sus ranas, específicamente una que podía aparecer como una pequeña rana con un tapón en la boca, pero que por dentro su estómago era toda una extraña dimensión aparte, así que tras eso el sanin se despidió, prometiendo volver si había algo más que fuera relevante informar.

Como no volverían a moverse hasta el otro día, porque los patrullajes cerca del sonido eran más cuidadosos en la noche, principalmente porque ahí es cuando más salían los espías; el equipo dirigido por Naruto se quedó en el hotel y el rubio les dijo que podían hacer lo que gusten, por lo que tras muchos intentos… demasiados para opinión de Naruto, Kurenai aceptó una invitación de Asuma, mientras Anko se quedaba en el hotel y Naruto se había puesto a meditar cerca de un estanque.

"¿Se puede saber en qué piensas tanto?" Preguntó Anko aburrida al no tener nada que hacer, ni nadie más con quien hablar, decidió molestar a Naruto.

El rubio no dijo nada, ya que esperaba que se fuera al no recibir respuesta; pero en lugar de eso logró la reacción contraria, ella acercó su rostro al del rubio para comprobar si estaba despierto, tanto que podía sentir la respiración de la mujer en su rostro.

"¿Estás intentando dormir?" Preguntó ella incomodándolo aún más.

"No." Respondió él de forma relativamente calmada, sorprendiendo a Anko quien se esperaba algún tipo de recriminación. "Ver a esos sujetos, con todas sus deformidades y esas cosas me hizo pensar…" Comentó el rubio acerca de los hechos recientemente vividos por el equipo.

"A mí también, pese a lo mucho que aborrezco esto… ahora me doy cuenta que podría haber sido peor." Dijo ella mirando al suelo, el tema era complicado para ella sin duda alguna, y en cierto modo el sentirse agradecida por el sello que tenía era una sensación muy desagradable dado el resentimiento que tenía; pero a decir verdad daba gracias a Dios de no haber acabado como esas criaturas.

"La respuesta a tu primera pregunta… bueno, estoy pensando si te quito ese sello o no." Dijo el joven sin abrir los ojos; pero no fue necesario ya que Anko tenía la interrogante de si era capaz de hacer eso o no saliéndole por los poros, como la más potente de las feromonas. "Te preguntarás si soy capaz; bueno, quien me enseñó a sellar fue mi padre, el mismo que selló al Kyubi dentro de mí. Además en donde vivo trabajo como una especie de súper médico, ya que puedo curar cualquier tipo de herida… mientras la persona esté viva yo puedo curarla por completo." Dijo el rubio recordando la pequeña consulta que tenía en la ciudad de Demos.

"¿D…De verdad puedes hacerlo?" Preguntó ella temblorosa y dudando de su propia voz, por lo que ni siquiera podía hablar mucho.

"Sí. ¿Quieres que te quite esa cosa?" Preguntó el rubio, abriendo los ojos y viéndola directamente a la cara, no buscaba molestarla ni aprovecharse; la estaba evaluando y como la chica de pelo morado sabía que por más que lo intentara, no le saldría la voz se limitó a asentir. "Tengo dos reglas para esto, normalmente la gente de Demos las conoce y si viene a mi es porque las aceptan.

Pero tú eres nueva, así que te las diré; la primera es que no preguntes, no te diré cómo, por qué ni hasta cuando, sólo sabrás que ese sello se habrá ido y nunca volverá. Y la segunda es que no quiero que me molestes, no busco una esclava sumisa, ni una especie de relación contigo; sólo pienso que no es justo que tengas eso y te lo voy a quitar, si después de eso decides no volver a hablarme, cuanto mejor." Dijo el rubio a la mujer quien no se esperaba ese tipo de reglas, pero que tampoco suponían una condición tan importante como para negarse tras haberlas escuchado, así que volvió a asentir. "Vamos a tu cuarto." Terminó ordenando Naruto por lo que la invocadora de serpientes dirigió el camino por delante.

Una vez en su habitación, Naruto le pidió a Anko que se quite la camisa y se ponga boca abajo en la cama. Ella se avergonzó un poco aunque al final lo hizo; aunque técnicamente el rubio no podía ver nada… ella se sentía sumamente vulnerable; pero el rubio no se detuvo mucho a pensar en la situación o a contemplar su cuerpo, simplemente suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos unas alas doradas salieron a su espalda y una luz dorada salió de su mano, justo sobre la zona del sello, provocándole a Anko una cálida y reconfortante sensación.

Anko mantuvo los ojos cerrados e intentó concentrarse en lo que el rubio le estaba haciendo, a su mente acudían los recuerdos de Orochimaru, de los buenos y los malos momentos; aunque a decir verdad, no recordaba casi nada de los malos, toda la manipulación de la que fue sujeto estaba bloqueada por su mismo cerebro debido a su propio bien.

Lo único que recordaba es que iba en un viaje de entrenamiento con su leal y cariñoso sensei y de pronto todo es oscuro y ella está tirada en el suelo semidesnuda, con un dolor horrible en el cuello y en un sitio que no reconocía; pero que más tarde descubrió que era el país del té, entonces cuando sintió esa laguna u oscuridad en su mente se fijó que no era la primera vez que le pasaba y podía contar al menos nueve en total; a partir de diferentes situaciones, todas donde se suponía que estaría segura con el sanin de las serpientes, pero que a la larga no acabaron como ella había creído todo este tiempo.

Tras un rato en el que parecía haberse quedado dormida, ya que perdió todo contacto con el mundo exterior concentrándose sólo en sus dolorosos recuerdos, la voz de Naruto le devolvió a la realidad. Le dijo que había terminado y que recordara las reglas, ella pudo sentir que la voz de Naruto se notaba cansada, no tenía idea de lo que significaba para él y tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo había tardado el proceso de remoción del sello; pero cuando comprobó su estado, éste era impecable, no sentía ni el más mínimo dolor, su chakra estaba a tope y su control era incluso un poco mejor que antes… como si el sello hubiese estado interfiriendo levemente con el suyo propio, de haber podido hubiera ido con el rubio y le habría dado una increíble noche de sexo. Pero él mismo le dijo que no quería nada a cambio, cosa que ella iba a aceptar, pero no acababa de entender del todo.

Al día siguiente, Kurenai le hizo una broma, indicándole a la invocadora de serpientes que había visto a Naruto salir bastante cansado de su habitación la noche anterior; pero ella simplemente evadió el tema, si él no quería ser importunado por ella, tampoco iba a permitir que Kurenai le hable. Y a decir verdad, cada vez que le veía contenía las ganas por arrojarse a sus pies y agradecerle, así que al final le hablaba muy poco, no siendo ese su objetivo.

…

Cuando habían pasado nueve semanas desde que partieron, el equipo dirigido por Naruto había vuelto a Konoha, los tres jounin se veían cansados y cualquiera era capaz de notar que habían tenido mucho trabajo, pero ninguno se veía herido.

Al pasar por la caseta de vigilancia que había a la entrada no les dijeron nada, simplemente los saludaron y ellos continuaron con su camino hacia la oficina del Hokage, avanzaron a través de la aldea hasta llegar a la torre y finalmente subir las escaleras para entrar tras golpear.

"Vaya Naruto, no esperaba verlos tan pronto." Mencionó el Hokage haciendo referencia a que el plazo inicial era de cuatro meses y apenas si habían tardado poco más de dos.

"Las últimas cinco estaban bastante cerca y no encontramos mayor resistencia, por lo que pudimos hacer nuestro trabajo rápidamente." Comentó Naruto sin darle mucha importancia a las monstruosas criaturas que enfrentó en la base del este.

"Qué lástima… no es que les desee algo malo, pero hubiera sido tranquilizador saber de mi rebelde alumno." Confesó el Hokage quien confiaba que en un enfrentamiento, Naruto pudiera haberlo eliminado y con él la amenaza que suponía para Konoha y el resto del mundo.

"Aquí está el reporte viejo… si no necesita nada más, me gustaría darme un baño y descansar un poco." Dijo Naruto poniendo un pergamino sobre la mesa y preguntándole al líder de la villa si podía irse, éste asintió y luego los despidió a todos; sin embargo, alguien se quedó en la habitación.

"¿Qué pasa Anko?" Preguntó Sarutobi.

Anko entonces le explicó lo sucedido entre ella y Naruto, de cómo él le quitó el sello y también mencionó las reglas que le había puesto, por último le preguntó si sabía algo de la infancia de Naruto. Entonces el viejo le contestó que sólo había permanecido en Konoha hasta los cuatro años, luego de pronto desapareció y permaneció once años con ese estatus hasta que unos ANBU lo encontraron y lo trajeron para cuando ellos estaban organizando el examen de ascenso a chunin.

"¿Qué va a pasar con Naruto ahora?" Preguntó intrigada la mujer.

"Lo ignoro, si surge algo importante le asignaré otra misión o de lo contrario lo mantendré dando seguridad a la aldea." Dijo Sarutobi quien personalmente esperaba que el rubio se quedara de forma definitiva en Konoha.

Una de las cosas que muy pocas personas sabían, era que la noticia de que Naruto, el hijo del cuarto había aparecido en Konoha se había esparcido demasiado y los ANBU que patrullaban la aldea con especial cuidado ahora que estaban remodelando los sistemas de defensa; habían encontrado ya al menos cinco espías, los cuales fueron interrogados y asesinados. Lo único bueno de eso es que al ser espías en territorio enemigo, Iwa no haría ningún problema por sus muertes, ya que si reclaman algo, Konoha se quejaría de invasión y saldrían favorecidos por la opinión internacional.

…

..

El rubio llegó al hotel y preguntó por Jiraiya, la recepcionista le dijo la habitación donde estaba y le permitió pasar, aunque cuando el rubio llegó no había rastro del sanin. Naruto supuso que debía estar espiando mujeres por ahí; pero no le dio mucha importancia, él estaba cansado y tras poner el cuerpo sobre la cama se quedó dormido casi al instante.

Al día siguiente, Naruto estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando de pronto la luz comenzó a molestarle en la cara, por lo que acabó despertando; pero cuando abrió los ojos y miró la ventana, se fijó que la cortina estaba puesta para que deje entrar algo de luz, pero también lo cubra a él. Así que se incorporó un poco para ver a Jiraiya algo inclinado para reflejarle la luz del sol con su especie de casco.

"Sabes, tus instintos no son muy buenos que digamos, si eres tan bueno para dormir cualquiera podría acabarte en el exterior." Comentó de forma liviana el sanin, intentando iniciar una conversación.

"Y tú deberías recordar que no fui entrenado como ninja, no estoy acostumbrado a pasar tiempo en el exterior en territorio no seguro." Dijo el rubio cansado de tener que repetir lo mismo, siempre que hacía algo que se suponía los ninjas no hacían o no era favorable para ellos, ocurría la misma situación.

Ese día fue uno tranquilo, Sarutobi lo llamó para pedirle que fuera a una reunión del consejo para informar sus hallazgos ante todos. Era mejor que se los contara él mismo para que lo tengan en mejor consideración; además, así podrían preguntarle cualquier duda que surja y sería la forma más práctica, aunque el rubio le dijo que llamaría a su padrino sólo por precaución, cosa que el Hokage aceptó sin poner problemas.

…

"¿Puedo saber por qué Danzou está aquí, Koharu?" Preguntó Sarutobi quien venía seguido por Jiraiya y Naruto pero se sorprendió al ver al viejo líder de una supuestamente acabada división ANBU.

"Él ha venido a mí con información muy interesante e importante, y de la misma manera en que has invitado a Naruto y éste a Jiraiya, yo he convocado a Danzou." Explicó Koharu de forma relajada y calmada.

Naruto y Jiraiya agradecieron la consideración de la anciana por llamarlo por su nombre en vez de utilizar algún otro vocativo menos afortunado; sin embargo, estaban igualmente intrigados en las noticias que podría aportar a la discusión el discapacitado anciano.

"Bueno, de todos modos creo que es más atingente que Naruto explique sus hallazgos primero, y luego escuchamos a Danzou." Dijo Sarutobi utilizando su tono dictatorial.

"Bien, ya todos saben que mi equipo fue enviado a destruir las ocho bases nombradas por Kabuto Yakushi, lo cual pudimos hacer completamente." Dijo Naruto a modo de resumen general. "La única donde tuvimos ciertas dificultades, fue la base ubicada al este del país de los campos de arroz porque había una gran cantidad de monstruos con mutaciones horribles a partir del sello maldito. Anko Mitarashi y Kurenai Yuhi sufrieron heridas leves; pero pronto la amenaza fue controlada, Jiraiya trajo a los tres investigadores que encontramos."

Siguió explicando la parte más difícil. "Y la otra dificultad fueron las bases más cercanas al Sonido; pero finalmente y gracias a las habilidades ilusorias de Kurenai, pudimos pasar desapercibidos incluso dentro de la aldea. Nadie que nos haya visto salió con vida en ninguna de las bases. Y en ninguna de ellas hubo rastro de Orochimaru o de Sasuke Uchiha… ni siquiera estaba en Otto, o al menos no a la vista. Ya que el que oficia de Ottokage es un tipo blanco; alto, de cabello largo y cuyo rasgo más distintivo son unos puntos rojos en su frente… lo que nos deja aún con el asunto de Orochimaru y Sasuke dando vueltas por ahí." Dijo Naruto terminando de informar a todos.

Tras ese informe los demás se sorprendieron, Naruto no era un ninja y no estaba entrenado para ser sigiloso, pero habían hecho eso sin dejar un solo testigo y en mucho menos tiempo de lo que habían estimado en un comienzo; así que las felicitaciones eran merecidas… aunque sólo el Hokage se dignó a hacerlas en voz alta. Para luego de un tímido aplauso dar la palabra a Danzou, quien con su charla, los dejaría helados a todos.

"No es en absoluto algo grato de informar; pero tengo fuentes muy confiables que me indican que Orochimaru está en las cercanías de la aldea de la hierba… y la identidad de su nuevo médico. Quien asesinó a Kabuto y se llevó a Sasuke; no es nada más ni nada menos que Tsunade Senju, la última miembro del equipo de Sarutobi que también ostenta el título de sanin legendaria." Dijo el lisiado anciano captando las miradas de asombro de toda la sala.


	4. ReEncuentros

CAPITULO 4 Reencuentros.

La sala donde se llevaba a cabo esa sesión especial del consejo pareció congelarse en el acto, Sarutobi sabía que tendría que preguntarle cómo obtuvo esa información, ya que supuestamente su división ANBU estaba desaparecida hace años; y aunque él tenía ciertas sospechas, nunca había contado con las pruebas para atraparlo y desenmascararlo delante de todos… además el viejo aún tenía muchos contactos.

"¡Iré de inmediato!" Dijo Jiraiya sorprendiendo a medio mundo, para aquellos que lo conocieran bien, sabrían que debajo de esa faceta de pervertido y todas esas cosas reprochables que él hacía, había un profundo y sincero amor por su vieja compañera de equipo Tsunade; por lo que, no iba a aceptar eso hasta que lo comprobara con sus propios ojos. Incluso se puso de pie al instante, sumamente determinado a hacer lo que dijo. Hasta que sintió que alguien lo jaló de la ropa impidiéndole alejarse.

"No te voy a dejar…" Dijo Naruto sujetándolo de su traje rojo, antes de ser interrumpido por su padrino.

"No lo entiendes, ella…" Iba a explicar su motivación el peliblanco cuando…

"No dejaré que vayas solo… por muy sanin que seas; un dos contra uno, frente a personas con una capacidad similar a la tuya no es recomendable." Dijo el rubio con la misma obstinación en la mirada que el sanin llevaba, es como si no fuese a aceptar menos que un sí como respuesta.

"¡Es inaceptable! ¿Cuál sería el sentido de contratarte para enviarte fuera otra vez?" Gritó molesto Homura, quien más que molesto por la salida del rubio, le desagradaba el que no sea el arma sumisa que ellos querían que fuese… y sin que muchos lo supieran, ese «ellos» era uno bastante más grande que sólo dos consejeros y unos cuantos civiles.

"No me importa, Jiraiya tiene un estatus de libre circulación y yo no soy uno más de sus ninjas, si no les gusta no volveré con él y punto. Además creí que querían deshacerse de Orochimaru y recuperar a Sasuke… sólo que ahora además nos desharemos de un sanin más de lo originalmente programado." Dijo el rubio en un tono de voz fría y desafiante que hizo estremecer incluso a Jiraiya cuando dijo que eliminaría a Tsunade, él sabía que si ella estaba del lado de Orochimaru, eso es lo que tendría que hacer; sin embargo, no estaba totalmente convencido de tener las agallas para hacerlo.

…

Horas más tarde, Naruto y Jiraiya estaban en las puertas de la aldea contemplando la puesta de sol, ya que querían partir en la oscuridad para evitar ser vistos por algún tipo de espía o informante; tras ellos estaban Kakashi y el Hokage, el ninja copia había acudido al líder de la villa para preguntarle por Naruto cuando éste le dio unos adelantos de la aventura que se disponían a comenzar.

"No veo por qué no pueden llevarme." Dijo Kakashi, quien no quería dejarlos partir solos, por miedo a perder a otra persona más en su vida.

"Porque eres más útil aquí en la villa, Jiraiya puede contra uno de sus compañeros… y yo puedo barrer una ciudad entera si me lo propongo." Dijo el rubio… "¿Qué fue lo que te dije?" Dijo Naruto mirando aparentemente hacia el vacío.

"Lo sé… sólo quería saber si vas a volver." Dijo Anko apareciendo de entre unos arbustos, haciendo que los otros tres ninjas se sorprendan por no haberla sentido antes. "Para información del resto, el viento cambió de sentido y mi olfato, al igual que mi audición y mi visión nocturna son tan agudos como los de un zorro por razones que todos conocen. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta… sí, pretendo regresar aunque rompiste la regla de las preguntas; así que, espero que no vuelvas a hacer eso… no me gusta que rompan mis reglas." Dijo Naruto algo fastidiado, para dar media vuelta y comenzar a andar, haciendo sólo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida a quienes estaban a sus espaldas.

"Cuídalo mucho Jiraiya." Pidió el Hokage quien no quería perder nuevamente al hijo de Minato y a decir verdad, ir a enfrentar a dos sanin en su propio territorio, era algo riesgoso.

…

"¿Hokage-sama aún no cambia de opinión? Ellos pueden ser fuertes, pero van a algo que sencillamente es demasiado peligroso." Argumentó Kakashi intentando ser nombrado como refuerzo de Jiraiya y Naruto.

"Si usted lo ordena, llamaré a Asuma y Kurenai, con ellos dos tendremos un equipo de cuatro personas listo para salir." Dijo Anko quien también estaba preocupada, principalmente por Naruto; ya que estaba en deuda con él y quería buscar un modo de retribuírselo. Además, si iban a matar a Orochimaru, quería estar ahí para verlo… nunca se sabe; tal vez y con algo de suerte, le permitirían darle el golpe de gracia.

"Kakashi… Anko, sé cuán preocupados están; pero sólo tienen que tener fe en esos dos, créanme cuando les digo que Jiraiya nunca me ha fallado… y Naruto… bueno, él y su padre han sido capaces de las cosas más asombrosas que se podrían imaginar." Dijo el viejo negándoles la petición, aunque estando muy preocupado ya que por dentro suyo, tenía un mal presentimiento que le inquietaba bastante; así que los jounin aceptaron sus palabras finales y se fueron de la oficina.

"¿Estás seguro de tu decisión de enviarlos solos?" Preguntó una de las dos figuras que apareció de pronto en la oficina de Sarutobi, tal como venían haciendo desde hace un tiempo a esta parte, por lo que él no se asustaba ni sorprendía ya.

"Sí. Tengo fe en esos dos; además, recuerda lo que él mismo dijo, que debían permanecer ocultos hasta cuando fuera absolutamente necesario que salgan a la luz." Dijo Sarutobi con cierta resistencia; pero muy en el fondo convencido, y quienes estaban frente a él lo entendían perfectamente.

…

"Jiraiya, háblame de Tsunade." Dijo Naruto, mientras iban de rama en rama a toda velocidad con destino a la hierba.

"¿Por qué quieres saber de ella?" Preguntó Jiraiya intrigado, ya que en un comienzo pensó que su ahijado quería saber más de su época cuando los tres estaban del mismo lado.

"Porque quiero tener toda la información posible de la mujer con quien voy a luchar." Dijo Naruto, rompiendo la ilusión de Jiraiya quien quería luchar con ella, pese a que se sentía muy poco capaz. "Tú tienes compromisos emocionales y no podrás luchar bien, así que te harás cargo de Orochimaru." Dijo Naruto en un tono autoritario que Jiraiya en el fondo de su ser agradecía, ya que realmente no se creía capaz de enfrentar a Tsunade; sin embargo, eso dejaba a un muy hábil Orochimaru quien no sería nada fácil.

…

..

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" Preguntó una molesta y preocupada Tsunade. "Nunca ha sido conveniente ir directamente hacia una trampa." Terminó de decir la rubia, algo molesta ante la terquedad del pálido domador de serpientes.

"Kukukuku… entre los dos podremos contra esos payasos." Dijo Orochimaru confiado de no salir trasquilado.

La situación era la siguiente, el sanin sabía desde antes del ataque a Konoha, que Kabuto se reuniría con Sasori quien supuestamente lo controlaba, en el puente del cielo y la tierra, en las cercanías de la hierba, así que Orochimaru había querido debilitar las filas de la organización de la cual él había desertado y eliminar a Sasori con quien sea que le haya reemplazado. Se había traído a Sasuke, quien recién estaba empezando su entrenamiento, pero era útil al menos como elemento sorpresa; además, Tsunade estaba con él y también se había traído a una de sus mascotas. Por lo que en total hacían cuatro de ellos, contra dos de los de la organización de las nubes rojas.

Cuando observó el lugar de lejos, pudo ver que Sasori estaba en medio del puente esperando, cosa que le sorprendía; ya que el maestro titiritero nunca esperaba, detestaba hacerlo y rara vez lo hacía por alguna persona, así que desde ya pudo oler una trampa… aunque simplemente dejó que el plan anduviera como lo había trazado desde un comienzo.

Kabuto se acercó al puente donde estaba Sasori como era debido, el de pelo plomo le dijo que había tenido algunos problemas consiguiendo la información; pero tras algo de esfuerzo la había logrado obtener, hasta que de pronto la cola metálica de Haruko le atravesó el abdomen.

"No sé quien seas, pero Kabuto está muerto." Dijo el akatsuki mirando amenazante a la persona que acababa de herir de muerte.

"Vaya… vaya, estás informado." Dijo Kabuto sin reparar en el hecho que le estaban atravesando, cosa que sorprendió e incluso inquietó un poco a Sasori.

Entonces sucedió, una enorme serpiente apareció de la nada, engullendo con sus enormes fauces medio puente, y con él al akatsuki que nunca se esperó algo así. Kabuto ni se inmutó cuando la enorme serpiente pasó a centímetros suyo, comiéndose la estructura y al ninja desertor de la arena, aunque sí se sorprendió cuando de pronto sintió un ligero movimiento, y unas explosiones lo aventaron hacia los árboles que había detrás del puente entre los cuales se escondían Orochimaru y compañía.

"Te dije que era un trampa…" Dijo quejándose Deidara, quien hizo que el ave de arcilla sobre la cual él y Sasori estaban, se elevara un poco haciéndose visible por sobre los árboles.

"Así que esa es tu verdadera apariencia." Comentó Orochimaru al ver a un joven de pelo rojo, muy parecido a Gaara; pero con una expresión inocente en el rostro, junto a un rubio que tenía un ojo cubierto por su cabello, y de lo lejos parecía estar murmurando algunas cosas. "Tsunade ve por Sasori, seguro que sus venenos no serán un problema para ti. Sasuke pase lo que pase no te descubras a menos que sea bajo una situación absolutamente crítica." Dijo Orochimaru antes de lanzarse rápidamente a por Deidara.

Sasori nunca se esperó encontrar a Tsunade, la legendaria ninja médico ahí. Nadie había averiguado la identidad del nuevo médico de Orochimaru… excepto Sai, quien murió en el intento; pero alcanzó a enviarle a Danzou uno de sus dibujos animados con la información que había logrado reunir. El viejo lamentó la pérdida, pero valoró el sacrificio por esa útil información, el tuerto podía ser una persona inescrupulosa; pero sí sentía la pérdida de valiosas herramientas. Además no es que quisiera perjudicar Konoha, sino que solía estar en cierta forma llano a un escándalo o una tragedia impacto moderado para sacar al Hokage de su puesto y tomar su lugar; pero esto, dos sanin juntos y con una enemistad declarada contra Konoha, eran algo que él agradecía que Jiraiya y Naruto estuviesen dispuestos a solucionar.

Deidara al principio pensaba que Orochimaru estaría ahí junto con Kabuto y simplemente tendrían que vencerlos a ambos; pero las cosas se habían complicado… ¿Pero qué era la vida sin desafíos y emociones? Por lo que simplemente se alegró de dicha oportunidad.

Ambos akatsuki estaban sobre una de las aves de arcilla de Deidara, la cual estaba levemente por encima de los árboles. Los dos contemplaban el avance de los sanin, cuando una tercera presencia los sorprendió, Kabuto apareció saltando desde un árbol, y con un escalpelo de chakra cortó el ave a la mitad, haciendo que los dos tipos de la organización criminal caigan hacia lados diferentes. La sorpresa fue porque Deidara pensó que la explosión lo había dañado lo suficiente, y Sasori que la serpiente lo había tragado junto con la marioneta Haruko; pero en realidad éste había aprovechado la pantalla que le proporcionó el gran animal para desaparecer entre los árboles ocultando su presencia al mínimo, algo en lo que era realmente bueno.

Sasori al no poder hacer mucho respecto a eso, saltó del animal de arcilla posándose sobre uno de los árboles, mientras veía cómo Tsunade se acercaba a él, junto con otra presencia que le era desconocida; Deidara mientras tanto, sacó de su bolsa un animal diferente, lo arrojó al aire y saltó sobre éste, cuando de pronto salió una nube de humo que al disiparse mostró a un Deidara montado sobre un vistoso dragón esperando la arremetida de Orochimaru.

Tsunade cargó contra Sasori directamente, como ella acostumbraba, el ninja de la arena le lanzó una bomba que contenía muchas agujas en el interior; pero la rubia simplemente dio un golpe al suelo, levantando una roca que le sirvió de escudo. Entonces el titiritero vio como apareció finalmente la otra figura, siendo una muchacha de alrededor de treinta años; pelo negro y una fina figura, esta persona le arrojó tres senbon, pero el pelirrojo los esquivó, sorprendiéndose mucho cuando al clavarse en un árbol explotaron.

Rápidamente Tsunade apareció frente a él, le iba a dar un golpe y él se protegió con su brazo; pero como era de esperarse, con su súper fuerza, ella lo hizo añicos. Así que para evitarse más problemas, activó rápidamente el lanzallamas que tenía equipado en la otra mano, pero Tsunade con su habilidad para evadir, los esquivó con facilidad, para luego aparecer y con sólo un apretón, destrozarle la mano desde la muñeca.

El ninja de la arena vio cómo se le estaban complicando las cosas, así que sacó una de sus mejores armas, la marioneta del Sandaime Kazekage, hombre al que Tsunade reconoció con facilidad ya que había sacado Suna adelante en la tercera guerra ninja.

"¿Sorprendida?... Esta es sólo una pequeña demostración de mi habilidad especial." Comentó él con la pasión que siempre usaba al hablar de sus sempiternas obras de arte.

"¿A qué diablos te refieres?" Preguntó Tsunade intrigada, puesto que ese hombre se había reportado desaparecido hace años, poniendo a su aldea en una delicada situación, ya que la noticia de su desaparición se esparció por todos lados, así como los numerosos contingentes que fueron en su búsqueda… situación aprovechada por un grupo de insurgentes que provocó un daño considerable a la villa, para tratarse de un número tan reducido.

"Mi verdadera habilidad… de la cual estoy orgulloso, es la de poder hacer marionetas humanas, a partir de personas." Dijo él, para luego emitir una risa sumamente siniestra que molestó a Tsunade, al punto que iba a golpear al ninja de la arena; pero de pronto un muro gris se interpuso entre ellos y por más que lo golpeó con toda su fuerza no fue capaz de hacerle nada, y más encima se hizo un rasguño en la muñeca, cosa que ella sabía que significaba que había entrado en contacto con el veneno de Sasori.

La rubia recordaba una lucha similar con una mujer de la arena, hace muchos años atrás y eso le permitía ser consciente de la mayoría de las trampas que había preparado el akatsuki para la ocasión; por lo que, rápidamente Shizune tomó su lugar, mientras ella extraía todo el veneno de su brazo, antes que se disemine a su sistema por medio de su sangre. La morena volvió a lanzar esos senbon especiales, pero ahora el renegado no los esquivó; sino que simplemente los recibió con la arena de hierro y luego que ocurrió la explosión, los examinó notando que cada aguja tenía un grabado que seguramente era lo que causaba la explosión. Se admiró ya que era algo ingenioso y útil, seguramente había salido de la mente de Orochimaru, hombre con el cual hiciera pareja en el pasado, y que debía admitir era enormemente listo.

Deidara estaba conteniendo a Orochimaru mediante un gran número de animales explosivos, lamentaba el no haber podido preparar el terreno con explosivos, para hacer la trampa doble que le gustaba tanto utilizar con el C2; pero el terreno tampoco servía mucho ya que el sanin casi no pisaba el suelo, sino que se paraba sobre las copas de los árboles. De momento el rubio sólo utilizaba sus animales de C1, aunque había estado arrojando toda clase de especies; algunas aves, uno que otro tipo de insecto, incluso algunas arañas, por lo que Orochimaru tenía que estar atento a los más rápidos que llegaban frente a él en cosa de segundos, mientras mantenía un ojo en los más lentos que se aproximaban a él por los lados, intentando tomarlo por sorpresa.

Aún así, el sanin evitaba todo sin mayores dificultades, cosa que estaba exasperando un poco a Deidara; aunque al menos lo había mantenido a raya y no había comenzado a atacarle todavía. En eso estaba la pelea cuando de pronto lo ve que gira a ver unas arañas que iban por su espalda, decidió que ese era el momento oportuno, así que tras hacer el sello del carnero con una mano, el dragón en el que estaba montado redujo levemente la extensión de su cola y disparó una especie de cañón muy potente que iba dirigido a Orochimaru a toda velocidad.

"Kuchiyose: Rashōmon." (Puerta del castillo.)

Orochimaru a último momento, usó uno de sus jutsus defensivos más poderosos para bloquear el último disparo de Deidara, a quien en ningún momento había perdido de vista; haciendo que el rubio se moleste y pierda la concentración por un instante. Justo el tiempo suficiente para que la katana kusanagi de Orochimaru le atraviese el corazón y salga por su espalda…

…Orochimaru sonrió unos instantes al ver el rostro de asombro de Deidara, pensó que lo tenía; pero entonces, el artista explosivo comenzó a inflarse y el domador de serpientes supo que eso era un mal presagio, así que se volvió a esconder tras su muro defensivo antes de oír el BOOM.

…

Tras la explosión, llegaron al deshecho puente Naruto y Jiraiya, quienes se sorprendieron muchísimo al encontrarse a los dos sanin renegados, y a dos miembros de la organización que Jiraiya había llamado akatsuki en una de sus conversaciones con Naruto; el rubio se fijó que su ropa era similar a la que portaban Itachi y Kisame, por lo que era inevitable pensar que estaban en el mismo bando.

Los dos ninjas de Konoha estaban algo sorprendidos y descolocados, ya que la situación que encontraron escapaba completamente de lo que esperaban encontrar; por lo que, queriendo aprovechar esta distracción, Kabuto saltó hacia Jiraiya con intenciones de herirlo con su bisturí de chakra. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar Naruto se atravesó en el camino, su brazo derecho estaba absolutamente cubierto por una gruesa capa de chakra rojo, que le daba a su mano la forma de una verdadera garra; extremidad que le sirvió para quitarle la cabeza al peliplateado a quien todos hacían muerto, y reducirla a nada bajo el potente chakra tipo fuego que el zorro le proveía.

Orochimaru maldijo su suerte al verle aparecer ahí, algunos segundos después Tsunade y Shizune se pusieron a su lado, para contemplar lo que el rubio había hecho con el supuestamente inmortal Kabuto. No era necesario decir cuán sorprendidos estaban, ya que la única forma de detener a alguien que fue revivido con el edo tensei, era destruir el sello en su cabeza y él justo lo hizo al destruir por completo la de Kabuto… dejándolos intrigados si lo hizo con ese propósito o por mera casualidad.

De momento los akatsuki parecían estar escondiéndose para buscar la oportunidad de marcharse, o bien para hacer un ataque sorpresa. Como ambos enemigos estaban juntos, Naruto se quedó muy alerta, esperando a Jiraiya quien tenía deseos de comprobar algunas cosas con sus propios oídos.

"¡Tsunade! Por favor dime que es mentira que estás del lado de este traidor." Gritó Jiraiya a la mujer que estaba a unos diez metros delante suyo, en un tono que combinaba desesperación con súplica. Era una de esas situaciones en que hubiera estado dispuesto a creer la más absurda de las excusas, incluso si le decía que iba pasando por ahí y se vio envuelta en el combate, él lo aceptaría.

"…" La rubia sólo agachó la mirada y se quedó en silencio, sabía que ese momento iba a llegar y aunque no albergaba ningún sentimiento de importancia hacia Jiraiya, sabía que él era una de las dos personas capaces de recriminarle su decisión.

"Pierdes tu tiempo Jiraiya… ella ya he elegido su bando." Dijo Orochimaru con esa sonrisa altanera que tanto utilizaba frente a enemigos que consideraba inferiores.

"¡Shizune, dile algo… hazla entrar en razón!" Gritó Jiraiya entrando ya en desesperación, él creía que si había alguien capaz de mantener los malos hábitos de Tsunade a raya, era ella… la única que la conocía y la entendía lo suficiente como para que la rubia respete y oiga.

"Pierdes tu tiempo Jiraiya… ella ya está muerta." Dijo Naruto quien gracias a su habilidad podía ver fantasmas y eso era precisamente lo que veía al mirar a la morena, quien ni se inmutó cuando le dijeron que estaba muerta.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó incrédulo Jiraiya al escuchar al rubio decirle que una persona que estaba frente a sus ojos estaba muerta.

"Su alma no está unida a su cuerpo como cualquier ser vivo, sino que está unida a un papel que hay en su cabeza… igual que el primer y segundo Hokage luego que Orochimaru los invocara para pelear con el viejo." Explicó el rubio refiriéndose al jutsu de invocación impía que Orochimaru había creado.

"¿Vez de lo que es capaz... aún así estás dispuesta a unir fuerzas con él?" Preguntó Jiraiya justo antes de ser interrumpido.

"¡No lo entiendes!... yo estaba sola, Shizune era lo único que tenía; pero de pronto apareció Orochimaru haciéndome una oferta, si le ayudaba traería de vuelta a Nawaki y Dan. Entonces ella dijo que no ya que sería traicionar a Konoha, después de lo que Orochimaru había hecho… incluso luchó contra Orochimaru; pero como es de esperarse no pudo y murió. En ese momento la furia me dominó y casi lo trato de matar… pero él, revivió a Shizune delante de mí, como prueba de que no me ofrecía algo que no le fuera posible, es por eso que le ayudaré a cumplir sus objetivos… mientras él me devuelva a quienes amo." Dijo Tsunade entre lágrimas.

"Has caído tan bajo que incluso Shizune se avergonzaría de ti." Dijo Jiraiya decepcionado de que lo informado por Danzou haya sido confirmado por la propia Tsunade.

Naruto harto de toda esa plática que no conducía a ninguna parte, saltó hacia los enemigos; aunque como era de esperarse de dos ninjas de tal nivel, pudieron esquivarlo sin tantos problemas. Sin embargo, la garra de Naruto ahora alcanzó a Shizune y convirtiendo su cabeza en menos que cenizas, la morena cayó al suelo convertida en polvo. Éste ataque gatilló la ira de Tsunade quien iba a golpearle con mucha fuerza, pero entonces sintió algo moverse a su alrededor y vio que un dragón volador de color blanco y grandes proporciones venía a toda velocidad hacia ella y Orochimaru.

El golpe no se tardó en sentir, y una enorme explosión azotó con fuerza el lugar de la lucha. Jiraiya quien estaba levemente apartado del sitio, alcanzó a utilizar su melena a modo de escudo; pero dudaba seriamente si eso bastaría para protegerse de un ataque tan grande, hasta de pronto se sorprendió de no sentir nada en lo absoluto. Por lo que haciendo una abertura en su defensa, pudo ver el aro dorado de Naruto que lo cubría de la explosión, desde todas las direcciones, por lo que un solo pensamiento vino a su mente.

'_¡Naruto!, maldición' _Pensó Jiraiya al fijarse que él estaba siendo protegido por el escudo del rubio.

Otro de los que fueron alertados por la explosión, fue Sasuke, quien hasta el momento sólo había estado contemplando el combate con su Sharingan activado; pero ahora tuvo que moverse de ahí, con tal de alejarse lo suficiente de la explosión. Lo que nunca esperó es que al hacerlo, dejara de ocultarse y un enemigo lo sorprendió, capturándolo con una arena muy similar a la que Gaara había utilizado durante su encuentro.

…

..

Cuando la explosión pasó, el bosque se vio envuelto en un gran incendio. Jiraiya buscó con mucha preocupación a Naruto, quien estaba en el suelo, con algunas heridas que le alarmaron un poco y con una fina capa de chakra rojo en torno a su cuerpo.

"Maldición, sólo alcancé a sacar tres colas… si hubiera llegado a la cuarta no me hubiera pasado nada." Dijo Naruto molesto más consigo mismo que con otra cosa.

"Deberías haber usado tu escudo sobre ti mismo en lugar de protegerme a mí." Dijo Jiraiya preocupado por su ahijado, quien tenía algunas quemaduras de diferente gravedad; aunque las más llamativas, eran las que tenía en su brazo izquierdo… el que usaba para manejar el escudo.

"Vi que no lo lograrías a tiempo… además, yo no tengo problemas para recuperarme, tengo la ayuda de Shamash." Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Jiraiya. "Mejor vayámonos de aquí, nuestra misión fue un fiasco, pero al menos salimos con vida." Comentó el rubio, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Jiraiya que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él.

…

..

Dos días más tarde, tanto Jiraiya como un ya recuperado Naruto, estaban reportando todo lo ocurrido al Hokage; quien al igual que Jiraiya lamentaba el que otro de sus alumnos esté en contra suya y de la aldea. Pronto llegó Danzou reclamando sobre los métodos de Sarutobi ya que sólo conseguía hacer que los ninjas fuertes se pongan en contra de la aldea, y al comienzo iba a reclamar porque los dos que partieron no cumplieron su misión, hasta que Sarutobi le indicó que quedaron atrapados en medio de fuego cruzado y tras un ataque de enorme poder fueron los únicos en permanecer en el campo de batalla; sin embargo, Sasuke fue capturado y dos de los supuestamente inmortales sirvientes de los ahora dos sanin renegados, habían sido eliminados.

Esto causó que Danzou se sorprendiera, puesto que no esperaba que la peligrosa organización criminal comenzara a movilizarse tan pronto; pero al parecer ya habían hecho los preparativos para lo que sea que quisieran hacer y era hora de ponerse en marcha, lo que sólo podía significar malas noticias. Sin embargo para él, las malas noticias podrían representar la oportunidad que tanto había estado esperando, por lo que poniendo su cara más neutra posible se fue de ahí.

"¿Qué haré ahora viejo?" Preguntó Naruto al Hokage, ya que no tenía misiones de momento y no estaba de mucho ánimo para estar en la aldea sin hacer nada.

"Ven mañana por favor… para entonces podré buscarte una misión acorde a tus capacidades." Dijo el anciano, pensando que de momento sólo tenía algunas misiones de rango A bajo, y ninguna más seria.

Naruto comenzó a moverse, pero vio que Jiraiya permanecía inmóvil; seguramente quería hablar con el Hokage de algún asunto, por lo que él se despidió de ambos y salió de ahí para hacer algo distinto.

…

..

"Mientras que no apruebo su conducta de llamar la atención en cosas que no les han sido ordenadas, me alegro que hayan obtenido esa información… ahora sabemos que habrá que tener cuidado al ir tras el traidor de Orochimaru." Dijo Pain en forma de imagen, tras oír todo el relato de lo recientemente sucedido en el puente del cielo y la tierra.

"¿Qué hacemos con el mocoso Uchiha, líder?" Preguntó Deidara quien esperaba no tener que andar de niñera de un mocoso con aires de grandeza que buscaba venganza.

"Pueden disponer de él como gusten, no está en ninguno de mis planes." Respondió de forma desinteresada.

"¡Qué bien!… tendré una nueva marioneta en mi arsenal." Dijo Sasori en voz alta al contemplar la idea de poseer una marioneta con el Sharingan… normalmente este ojo servía para prever los movimientos y copiar los jutsus, pero al no poseerlo un ser vivo, sino un arma, no tenía idea de cuál sería el resultado.

"Recuerden su misión original." Dijo la figura del líder antes de desaparecer.

Tras quedar nuevamente solos, los dos akatsuki se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que Deidara comenzó a hablar rompiendo el silencio que reinaba.

"Tengo mucha curiosidad por ver cómo conviertes a alguien en marioneta… ¿Puedo mirar?" Preguntó Deidara algo inocente, casi como un niño mirando suplicante a su compañero.

"Mientras no estorbes puedes hacer lo que desees." Dijo Sasori para luego marcharse al cuarto donde tenían atrapado a Sasuke. Actualmente estaban en una de las bases que la organización tenía escondidas y repartidas por todo el mundo, ya que servían como puntos de descanso entre las misiones o como sitios para emboscar a una potencial víctima, ya que habían algunas en las afueras de alguna aldea donde sólo tenían que sentarse a esperar que su presa pasara desprevenida delante de ellos.

Cuando se fueron acercando más, pudieron comprobar que la puerta estaba rota, había unas amarras en el suelo y no había rastros del muchacho por ningún lado. Sasori simplemente bufó molesto, mientras Deidara contuvo las ganas de hacer un comentario que le hubiera hecho estar envenenado un par de días.

….

Sasuke corría a toda velocidad por los bosques, según sus primeras impresiones estaban en el país de la tierra, por lo que tendría que sortear la defensa fronteriza para llegar a la aldea de la hierba y adentrarse en el más reciente escondite que Orochimaru había instalado ahí, tras la noticia que sus bases de investigación estaban siendo destruidas una por una.

'_Menos mal que esa mujer me dio un antídoto antes de la pelea._' Pensó Sasuke.

Flash Back.

Así como Orochimaru era un genio, al que siempre le gustaba estar preparado y tener alguna contramedida contra el enemigo, Tsunade estaba en una posición similar. Apenas supo que iban a por Sasori, se acordó de sus luchas con Chiyo Baa, también de la arena, y creó varios antídotos prácticamente universales; dándole tres a Sasuke, tres a Orochimaru y la misma cantidad para ella.

Fin Flash Back.

El Uchiha les llevaba algo de ventaja, ya que había salido dos horas antes que notaran su ausencia y aunque podía ser un simple genin… casi chunin, Kakashi lo había entrenado el último mes en taijutsu; por lo que su velocidad a largas distancias había mejorado mucho y ahora era capaz de moverse bastante decentemente.

…

En estos momentos Naruto se encontraba en las aguas termales, tenía varias cosas en su cabeza y deseaba relajarse. No ayudó mucho el hecho que apenas entró al sitio donde estaba el agua, las tres personas que estaban ahí se levanten al verlo para finalmente irse de ahí, pero decidió ignorarlos y relajarse él solo.

Del otro lado había algunas mujeres que poca idea tenían de lo que sucedía del otro lado, así que nunca supieron que Naruto estaba ahí, hasta que…

"Miren chicas, del otro lado está ese chico que es hijo del cuarto." Comentó Hana mientras miraba hacia el otro lado de la división que había para hombres y mujeres.

"¡Hana, no seas una pervertida!" Le reprochó una de sus amigas que también estaba ahí acompañándola.

"Yugao, vamos no seas tan severa. Además tú deberías comenzar a buscar alguien más, Hayate no hubiera deseado que permanezcas sola y triste por siempre." Comentó la tercera persona que estaba ahí, sin mala intención; pero de todos modos hizo que Yugao recordara su dolor y su ánimo se arruinara nuevamente.

"Excelente Anko… ya sé a quién acudiré cuando necesite otra charla motivacional." Comentó Hana de forma sarcástica… shhhh…. parece que nos vio." Dijo Hana sumergiéndose bajo el agua, junto con sus otras dos amigas cuando vio que Naruto estaba mirando en su dirección por el rabillo del ojo.

'_No puedo creer que piensen que pasan inadvertidas… con todo el ruido que hacen, no necesito mi sentido de audición mejorado para escucharlas_.' Pensó Naruto divertido al escucharlas hablar de él.

"Anko, no vas a mirar… normalmente cuando es alguien apuesto, eres la primera en asomarse." Comentó Hana a la mujer de pelo morado, quien parecía especialmente retraída en comparación a la normal. "¡No me digas!... ¿Acaso tú, le odias por lo del zorro?" Preguntó Hana, sorprendiendo a Naruto y Anko al escuchar eso.

"¡NO!" Respondió Anko, casi como si supiera que él estaba escuchando y quería dejarle eso claro. "En realidad le aprecio mucho; es más, le estoy en deuda… ya que él me quitó el sello maldito." Dijo Anko inclinando la cabeza para que todas puedan ver que ya no había marca alguna en su hombro, Yugao incluso se acercó incrédula a mirar, ya que ni siquiera el tercero o Jiraiya habían sido capaces de liberarla de esa cosa.

"Ya veo…" dijo Hana poniendo una cara algo libidinosa. "¿Entonces él y tú… bueno… ya?" Dijo ella de forma insidiosa, intentando insinuar que ella se había acostado con él en retribución.

"No. Eso es algo que aún no comprendo, para quitarme esa cosa me puso dos condiciones; la primera es que no haga preguntas… cosa que entiendo ya que no confía del todo en nosotros y por eso quiere mantener sus secretos. Pero la segunda fue que no actúe diferente con él, que no me vuelva una especie de esclava o alguien que le siga todo el tiempo por gratitud; específicamente me dijo que si no le volvía a dirigir la palabra sería mejor." Dijo ella comentando lo que aún no entendía de lo que el rubio le había dicho.

"¿Por qué crees que haría algo como eso?" Preguntó Hana, la más joven de las tres, quien ante un favor así… se hubiera tirado de cabeza a su lecho para hacerle saber cuán agradecida estaba.

"Aún trato de entenderlo." Dijo Anko con las mismas dudas que había contado el hecho.

'_Porque tengo una mujer a quien amo de forma fiel… y porque sé que me iré dentro de un tiempo y no quiero encariñarme con nadie más que mi padrino… y quizá Kakashi o el viejo._' Pensó Naruto respondiendo en su mente la interrogante de Anko.

Luego de un rato, Naruto se marchó de ahí sin decir nada; por lo que las mujeres nunca supieron que habían sido sorprendidas por Naruto, y tras su partida, se quedaron comentando sobre su figura… la cual sólo pudieron ver por detrás y de su personalidad, ya que aún les rondaba por la cabeza el hecho que no quisiera retribución alguna por sus actos… incluso cuando éstos la merecían.

Naruto simplemente se fue al hotel donde se estaba hospedando, aunque quedó algo intrigado al no encontrar a Jiraiya ahí; por lo que se sentó sobre la cama en una posición de meditación, logrando entrar a uno de los compartimentos de su mente, donde solía entrenar sus técnicas espirituales.

….

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se presentó temprano en la oficina de Sarutobi, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo con Jiraiya. Ambos con bolsas bajo sus ojos, signos de haber trasnochado, seguramente haciendo algo importante para la villa.

"¿Tienes algo para mí?" Preguntó Naruto, intentando evitar mencionar el hecho que ese rostro de cansancio y esas ojeras lo hacían lucir aún más viejo.

"Sí. Es una misión de rango B." Dijo Sarutobi, recibiendo una mirada un tanto confundida de Naruto quien consideraba que estaba para cosas mucho más importantes; pero que iba a aceptar cualquier designación que le dieran. "Tendrás a un equipo de genin y su misión es ir a patrullar una ciudad que está a la entrada del país del campo de arroz, se reportan algunos ataques extraños que de momento, ni los mismos ninjas de Otto han podido detener." Explicó Sarutobi de forma superficial lo que implicaba la misión.

"O sea, que me das un puñado de niños para enfrentar a unos ninjas misteriosos." Preguntó Naruto, intentando poner la situación en sus términos.

"Sólo son tres años menores que tú." Dijo Sarutobi, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación del rubio… quien finalmente decidió ignorar eso y recibir el pergamino con la misión. "La mayoría de los genin libres están esperando afuera, llama a los tres que prefieras y les informas de la misión." Ordenó el Hokage, sorprendiéndose por la rigurosidad y obediencia del rubio, quien finalmente acabó aceptando sin rechistar una misión que estaba muy por debajo de sus capacidades.

El rubio salió de la oficina del Hokage, y vio a la mayoría de los chicos con los que había hablado hace un tiempo dándoles algunas recomendaciones. Ahora los miró de forma analítica para llamar a los que estimaba más útiles en la misión. "Tú… chica Hyuga, tú… chica de las coletas y… el que está durmiendo, vengan conmigo." Dijo Naruto llamando a Hinata, Tenten y Shikamaru; a éste último Chouji tuvo que despertarlo con un codazo y decirle que tenía que seguir a Hinata y Tenten, cosa que él rápidamente hizo.

Cuando estuvieron los cuatro reunidos afuera de la torre, Naruto los sentó en unas escaleras que había cerca y les comenzó a hablar. "Bueno, los llamé para que me acompañen en una misión que acabo de recibir." Dijo el rubio sonriendo a los chicos, como para intentar llevarse bien con ellos. "Tenemos que ir a una aldea del país del campo de arroz, investigar lo que ocurre y deshacernos de quienes están atacándoles, ya que los ninjas del sonido no han podido." Dijo Naruto resumiendo en grandes rasgos los aspectos de la misión.

"¿No es un poco difícil para un equipo con genin el vencer ninjas que no han podido ser vencidos?" Preguntó Shikamaru preocupado por la dificultad de la misión.

"A decir verdad no es tan así, sólo unos cuantos han sido heridos; pero la mayor habilidad que han tenido estos sujetos, es para no mostrarse ellos mismos, incluso cuando los otros ninjas intentaban atacarlos." Explicó Naruto bajándole el perfil al asunto.

Tras una hora, en la que cada uno fue a buscar sus respectivas pertenencias para prepararse para la misión, al salir estimaron que tardarían dos días viajando; así que como era temprano, comenzaron a un ritmo acelerado con tal de avanzar lo más posible, antes de tener que detenerse a descansar. Naruto iba delante de ellos, pese a que esa ubicación debería haber sido para Hinata por su línea de sangre, el rubio les dijo que él era el más fuerte y así, en caso de aparecer un enemigo, él podría protegerlos de forma más eficiente… cosa que nadie rebatió.

Tras seis horas de viaje instalaron el campamento, los genin estaban bastante cansados ya que el ritmo marcado por Naruto fue bastante exigente para ellos; pero principalmente por orgullo nadie quiso decir nada. El rubio se dio cuenta pero decidió probarlos, así que siguió así hasta que se dio cuenta que su chakra estaba cerca de la mitad y en caso de luchar, serían vulnerables al seguir gastando más; por lo que dio la orden de detenerse… aunque satisfecho ya que llevaban la tercera parte del camino recorrida, en sólo seis de las cuarentaiocho horas que tenían para eso.

Naruto al ser quien estaba en mejores condiciones, les dijo que haría guardia todo el tiempo para que los demás pudieran descansar. Shikamaru no puso ningún argumento en contra y se puso a dormir en su saco, al aire libre. Mientras que Hinata y Tenten le dijeron que no les molestaba que confíe en ellas para hacer la guardia; sin embargo, Naruto les dijo que no era por menospreciarlas, sino porque había notado lo mucho que se esforzaron y necesitaban el descanso más que él… por lo que al final las dos kunoichi aceptaron e imitaron el gesto de Shikamaru, tirándose a dormir en un saco cerca del Nara.

Hinata fue la primera en despertar, lo hizo poco más de cuatro horas después. A diferencia de los otros dos, no tenía tanto chakra así que se recuperó antes que el resto; cuando abrió los ojos su primera impresión fue pensar que el rubio se podría haber dormido en guardia. Se sorprendía al pensar que el joven era apenas tres años mayor que ella y sus compañeros, pero tanto en poder, como en su personalidad y en experiencia era tanta la diferencia… era comparable a la distancia que había entre ellos y los jounin, con la salvedad que gracias al poder del zorro, el rubio podría ser el ninja más fuerte de la villa. Él era casi un modelo, un ejemplo de lo que cualquiera de ellos podría llegar a ser con el entrenamiento y la motivación adecuados.

"A-ano… Naruto-san. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Dijo Hinata con el mismo tono tímido que utilizaba al referirse a cualquier superior que no conociera demasiado.

"Vaya, estás despierta… dime." Contestó el rubio sin darle demasiada importancia.

"¿Cómo… cómo es que volviste tan fuerte? No sé cómo describirlo, pero no es sólo poder; sino que pareces tan confiado, tan experimentado que… no sé, me sorprende que seas tan joven." Dijo Hinata superando progresivamente su timidez, aunque de todos modos se sentía incómoda preguntándole algo tan personal a un casi desconocido.

"A decir verdad, mis habilidades se las debo principalmente a mi padre; él me acompañó desde los cuatro años y comenzó a entrenarme, yo todo lo que hacía era por intentar impresionarlo… él siempre fue un excelente padre y un excelente maestro. Cuando cumplí siete, me di cuenta de lo que era capaz de hacer. Fue entonces cuando mi segundo maestro comenzó conmigo, estuve por cuatro años con los dos. Marko-sensei me tomó principalmente porque me volví loco intentando abusar de mi poder, él me enseñó a controlarlo… y mi padre me enseñó a vivir bajo preceptos correctos y la guía de una buena persona. Aunque ahí vino uno de los momentos más tristes de mi vida… cuando vi a mi padre partir para protegerse de mis propios poderes." Terminó diciendo Naruto, con una triste expresión en el rostro.

"Ya veo." Dijo Hinata, un tanto confundida por la vaga respuesta de Naruto, ya que además de oír de su pasado, no sacó mucho en limpio.

"Disculpa, me distraje con mi pasado." Dijo Naruto al darse cuenta de la confusión en Hinata. "Lo que importa es que debes hacer algo que te agrade, algo que te motive a mejorar… si alguien te obliga a tomar un camino distinto, sólo párate frente a él y dile cuáles son tus preferencias, cuáles son tus talentos y tus debilidades. Al ser ninja legalmente eres adulta, por lo que aún si no te apoyan, no te pueden obligar a nada que no quieras." Dijo Naruto en un tono más acorde a una charla motivacional.

Al cabo del tiempo inicialmente estimado, todos estaban despiertos y listos para seguir con el viaje, así que levantaron el improvisado campamento y se pusieron nuevamente en marcha. El ritmo fue levemente menor al anterior, porque ahora estarían durante más tiempo en el camino antes de detenerse.

…

..

"¡MALDITA SEA!" Gritó Orochimaru, golpeando una pared del refugio en el cual estaba, era la tercera vez que lo intentaba y no podía volver a revivir ni a Shizune ni a Kabuto; justo como después de la pelea contra Sarutobi, no pudo revivir a ninguno de los dos Hokages que había invocado para la contingencia de la lucha. Al parecer ese mocoso hacía algo con las personas a quienes mataba que le imposibilitaba volver a revivirlas, era como si les pusiese su propia especie de sello, que impedía que las almas fuesen posteriormente perturbadas.

Tsunade y Orochimaru habían llegado al refugio tras meterse a una de las serpientes más grandes de Orochimaru después de Manda; fue una pérdida lamentable, pero necesaria para salvar sus propias vidas… ahora estaban en el último de los refugios que había creado, uno que hizo como contramedida a partir de la noticia de la destrucción de sus otras bases ocultas. Era algo que siempre sospechó, aunque tenía algo de fe en su fiel subordinado… Ibiki era infalible y al fin y al cabo todos terminaban hablando, Kabuto no fue la excepción.

Otra de las cosas por las que estaba profundamente molesto, fue la aparición de Jiraiya y ese mocoso, que trastocaron todo lo que Tsunade y él tenían bajo control. Iban bien, era cuatro contra dos, sin considerar al joven Uchiha; pero entonces esas molestias llegaron y los akatsuki aprovecharon la situación para esconderse, lanzar un ataque increíblemente poderoso y finalmente llevarse a Sasuke, esa sí que había sido una pérdida lamentable. Toda la operación que llevó a poner a Tsunade en exposición, se había ido al diablo al no poder tener el cuerpo del moreno.

Y en eso estaba el sanin, cuando de pronto… tras algunas horas sintió una presencia afuera del refugio, éste estaba cerrado; pero entonces algo simplemente voló un muro, haciendo un agujero y dándole un susto. Rápidamente juntó sus manos para hacer un sello y eliminar al intruso, pero rápidamente Tsunade le puso la mano en el hombro y le dio uno de esos apretones que ella sabía dar con tanta facilidad para detenerlo.

"Para, es Sasuke." Dijo Tsunade, quien vio con mayor detención al joven que había hecho un agujero en la pared con el chidori que aprendió de Kakashi.

El sanin de piel blanca lo cogió del brazo, notando las heridas en éstos, seguramente había forcejeado con las cuerdas para doblegarlas. Además Tsunade le dijo que debían haber pensado que el veneno lo paralizaría por un largo tiempo, pero el antídoto que ella le dio debía haberle permitido moverse y cuando estuvo sin vigilancia había escapado… debía reconocerlo, podía ser un genin; pero el mocoso tenía agallas y algo de habilidad, ya que fue capaz de recorrer un largo trecho a gran velocidad y mantenerse lo suficientemente oculto, como para no ser encontrado por sus perseguidores.

"Debo decir que me ha impresionado… este mocoso tiene talento." Dijo Tsunade, reconociendo a medias, el mérito del ahora ya inconsciente Sasuke.

…

..

Tras veinticuatro horas desde que habían salido, se encontraban a minutos de la aldea que tenían como destino. Estaba comenzando a oscurecer, así que decidieron acampar y descansar por ocho horas, cosa que todos agradecían sinceramente.

Incluso el rubio ahora dijo que apreciaría el que tomen turnos para hacer guardia, porque también quería descansar. Así que decidieron que estarían un total de ocho horas, las dos primeras horas estarían a cargo de Tenten, luego Shikamaru el mismo lapso, a continuación Hinata y finalmente Naruto.

Las rondas estuvieron tranquilas, Hinata hizo una búsqueda con su Byakugan al comienzo del primer turno, antes de irse a dormir; pero no encontró nada que pudiese ser considerado como una amenaza, luego volvió a repetir el proceso al comienzo de su propia guardia, así hasta cuando despertó Naruto.

"Ya estoy listo Hinata, puedes descansar un rato." Dijo Naruto, cuando se estaba poniendo de pie desde su saco de dormir y se estiraba a modo de relajación tras su sueño.

"No tengo sueño, puedes volver a descansar." Dijo ella, sorprendiendo un poco a Naruto, ya que era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar de corrido sin titubear.

"Ya me desperté… mejor háblame de ti." Dijo Naruto, mientras se sentaba junto a Hinata y se acomodaba para escucharla.

"D-De mi… ¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?" Preguntó ella avergonzada e intrigada, ya que nadie antes había demostrado interés por ella.

"Porque te ves tímida, pero tienes todo para ser una persona diferente; eres bonita, talentosa y la heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes de la aldea." Dijo Naruto explicando su duda a partir de lo que había leído de Hinata.

"Bueno. Es que nadie me había dicho que era talentosa antes… por eso no sé qué decir, todo el mundo me dice que soy un fracaso, que soy una deshonra para el clan Hyuga; realmente no guardo ninguna esperanza para mi futuro… sólo estoy marcando el paso." Dijo Hinata algo triste ante la resignación que tenía frente a su triste vida.

"Es lástima oírte hablar así… yo pienso que tienes un gran potencial y podrías ser prácticamente quien tú quieras; por lo que leí tu familia te trata mal, tu padre nunca te reconoce, tu hermana te envidia y tu primo te odia al punto de querer tu muerte." Dijo él haciendo mención nuevamente a lo que había leído en el expediente de la princesa Hyuga.

"Al oírlo así, suena aún peor." Dijo Hinata mirando al suelo… ella ya no intentaba luchar, se había dado por vencida, arrojó la toalla hace tiempo. Por más que lo intentara no cambiaba nada, por más que se esforzara, seguía fallando en las técnicas del clan; su padre seguía pensando que era una débil e inútil, su hermana le seguía viendo nada más que como un obstáculo, y Neji le seguía dirigiendo esa gélida mirada que contenía nada más que odio puro.

"¿Por qué no te separas de ellos?" Preguntó Naruto, como si fuese algo que se tomara con suma ligereza. "Si no te tratan como una familia, no tiene sentido atarte tú misma a un sitio hostil… por lo que leí en las leyes de la villa, cualquier adulto es capaz de emanciparse e incluso liberarse de su apellido y las ataduras que éste conlleve." Dijo Naruto, pensando en lo que había aprendido cuando estudió las leyes de la villa, de cara a sus odiosas reuniones con el consejo en pleno de la aldea.

"Bueno… um yo… no lo había pensado." Confesó Hinata, sintiéndose algo tonta por no haber contemplado esa posibilidad, que hasta ese momento ni siquiera existía para ella.

…

..

Cuando Sasuke despertó, le dolía casi todo el cuerpo; aunque el dolor era cuatro veces peor en su brazo derecho, recordaba cómo se le acabó el chakra apenas tocó el muro y prácticamente lo terminó derribando con un puñetazo. Cuando abrió los ojos se fijó que éste estaba vendado y las heridas de sus brazos estaban completamente curadas, al punto que ni siquiera se veían las cicatrices. Pensó que lo había logrado y Tsunade había tratado sus lesiones, cosa que reafirmó cuando vio que Orochimaru lo contemplaba, con esa extraña mirada expectante que él aún no lograba descifrar por completo.

"Kukukuku… debo decir que me sorprendió que fueses capaz de eludir a esos dos y llegar por tu cuenta… verdaderamente impresionante. En cuanto te recuperes del esfuerzo, comenzará tu entrenamiento." Dijo Orochimaru, antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación, dejándolo nuevamente solo para que descansara.

…

En la aldea las cosas eran aparentemente tranquilas, pero bajo las miradas, ahí donde se podía hacer cualquier cosa ya que no existía vigilancia; algunos se ponían en movimientos en actos para nada loables, como por ejemplo… Danzou quien estaba movilizando varios de sus ANBU para encontrar la nueva localización del escondite de Orochimaru. Tenía que intentar algo, aunque el problema es que pese a sus entendimientos pasados, no confiaba en el sanin ni en que cumpliera su parte de los acuerdos a los que podían llegar.

..

"Muy bien equipo, ¡en marcha!" Dijo Naruto con entusiasmo, cuando ya todos estaban descansados y listos para terminar el camino que les faltaba. De pronto el rubio dio un medio giro, algo le había llamado la atención y entonces… de forma sorpresiva, una espada atravesó el abdomen de Naruto saliendo por detrás, abultando la capa prácticamente impenetrable del rubio, mientras su agresor repentinamente apareció delante suyo.

"¡Maldición!" Dijo Naruto en cuanto sintió la hoja tocar su cuerpo.

"Jajaja… buenos reflejos Naruto. De no ser por el giro, hubiera sido tu corazón el atravesado." Dijo un tipo bajo, que tenía la espalda encorvada hacia adelante y el cuello bastante corto. Sin duda era alguien bastante peculiar, pero lo más sorprendente de todo, es que estaba rodeado por una energía negra semi transparente.

'_¿Cómo rayos llegó hasta Naruto sin que nadie lo sintiera?_' Pensó alarmado Shikamaru al percatarse del abrupto ataque enemigo.

'_Maldición… si hubiera usado mi Byakugan por iniciativa propia esto no hubiera pasado._' Pensó Hinata, recriminándose por la herida que el rubio había sufrido.

De pronto, otro movimiento se sintió y desde varias direcciones, aparecieron seis ramas bastante puntiagudas que iban a toda velocidad hacia los genin; los cuales fueron tomados por sorpresa ya que aún no se recuperaban del asombro causado por el ataque que Naruto había sufrido, aunque cuando las ramas chocaron contra una fuerza invisible vieron un aro dorado sobre ellos, voltearon a ver a Naruto, quien con su mano izquierda abierta apuntaba hacia ellos.

"Vayan a la aldea y pónganse a salvo, yo iré más tarde." Dijo el rubio, tras apartar a su atacante original de una patada y mientras se presionaba la herida con la mano derecha, que de momento tenía libre… aunque al ver que los jóvenes no le hacían caso. "¡ES UNA ORDEN!" Gritó Naruto, sacándolos de su estupor para que comiencen a moverse.

"Vaya vaya quien hubiera pensado que tú, uno de los Doménicos estaría haciendo de niñero por un poco de dinero… realmente eres como una prostituta." Dijo un sujeto de edad similar al rubio, quizá uno o dos años mayor, que salió de entre unos arbustos, vistiendo una llamativa ropa de un intenso color verde.

'_Por favor… vuelve._' Pensó Hinata al darle la última mirada al rubio, quien estaba en clara desventaja numérica, y que además había comenzado mal el combate.

"¿Qué le importa lo que yo haga a un par de renegados? Los tres sabemos que no son rivales para mí, así que ahórrense la pérdida de tiempo y váyanse de aquí mientras sigan con vida." Dijo Naruto, mientras se ponía en guardia y creaba una luz dorada sobre su herida, la cual cerró casi al instante.

"Siempre es impresionante ver tus habilidades de curación… pero me temo que tendremos que ponerles un fin." Dijo el tipo de verde, quien simplemente alzó las manos y de los árboles alrededor del rubio, salieron varias ramas de tamaño considerable que tenían el único propósito de atravesarle; pero el rubio no quiso usar el escudo en ellas, ya que tenía que estar atento a los ataques furtivos del otro individuo, por lo que comenzó a liberar el chakra del Kyubi y tras sacar la cuarta cola… recibió las ramas como si fueran simples mondadientes y finalmente apareció el juego completo de alas doradas a su espalda.

Naruto arremetió contra el tipo de verde, pero éste simplemente se fusionó con un árbol, por lo que Naruto sólo llegó a golpear el tronco… derribándolo por supuesto, pero sin hacerle daño a su rival quien emergió de una raíz cercana arrojándole lo que eran muchas hojas brillantes. El rubio sabía que ese ataque no era tan débil como el anterior, por lo que en vez de quedarse a probar si su manto del Kyubi era suficiente para protegerlo de eso; esquivó el ataque, cayendo en el rango del primer sujeto quien apareció junto a él para volver a apuñalarlo… pero ahora, Naruto ya preparado lo interceptó y lo tomó del rostro con mucha fuerza con una de sus garras, aventándolo con mucha fuerza, al punto que rompió por lo menos diez árboles antes de detenerse mientras gritaba muy fuerte.

"¿Cómo demonios…?" Preguntó el tipo de verde sorprendido de que Naruto haya podido detectar a su compañero. "Se supone que Rikimaru borra por completo su existencia, haciendo imposible verlo o sentirlo." Dijo el pasmado sujeto comentando las habilidades del espíritu del tipo deforme que había sido aventado violentamente.

"No están considerando todas mis habilidades… la primera vez estaba descuidado y sólo lo noté cuando ya no tenía escapatoria. Pero por más que desaparezca de cualquier método de detección, su olor permanece… y no tengo un zorro dentro sólo porque era lindo." Dijo el rubio en su estado de zorro de cuatro colas, señalando su rostro a la altura de donde estaba su verdadera nariz… "Ahora… tú turno." Dijo el rubio en esa aterradora forma.

El rubio dio un puñetazo al suelo y entonces cuatro pilares de energía los rodearon a los dos, dejando al primer sujeto afuera, puesto que había sido aventado con demasiada fuerza… entonces, antes de que el tipo de verde pudiera escapar, una gran columna de fuego salió en el interior de esos cuatro pilares que las hacían de barrera, conservando el fuego en el interior y ascendiendo hasta lo más alto del cielo.

"¡HYPERION!... NOOOO." Gritó el tipo quien utilizaba lo último que le quedaba de poder para proteger su propia vida.

El ataque terminó veinte segundos más tarde, todo el bosque que estuvo dentro del área de los cuatro pilares quedó totalmente carbonizada, toda la vida había sido aniquilada… con sólo 2 excepciones; Naruto quien ya había depuesto el chakra rojo, volviendo a la normalidad y su rival Chass, quien era el que vestía de verde y lo había enfrentado directamente.

"¿No me digas que esa fue tu personificación? Bueno, eso es lo que te pasa por traidor… si no hubieras desertado y renegado contra las enseñanzas de Marko-sensei, esto no hubie…" Dijo Naruto, aunque no pudo continuar ya que tan súbitamente como la otra vez, apareció su enemigo con habilidades furtivas para darle un golpe.

'_¡Maldición!, la ceniza arruinó mi olfato_.' Pensó Naruto al ver cómo había permitido nuevamente que su rival le sorprendiera. '_Aunque a decir verdad, no sé cómo es capaz de moverse._' Pensó el rubio quien no pensó que pudiera recuperarse de su ataque.

"¡AAAAHHHH!" Gritó el sujeto quien estaba en paupérrimas condiciones, y lo único que pudo hacer para herir a Naruto, fue darle un golpe que le cortó la garganta… haciéndolo sangrar profusamente, y luego el desafortunado y desagraciado hombre cayó al suelo, gritando por el gran dolor que aún sentía.

Chass, estaba molesto, veía que Naruto se llevaba la mano al cuello con algo de dificultad, seguramente aún tenía energía para curarse a sí mismo; mientras él aún lamentaba el haber perdido su personificación, así que simplemente cogió a su compañero y salió huyendo de ahí, dejando a Naruto quien se estaba curando la herida de su garganta, aunque al parecer iba a tomarle unos cuantos minutos ya que el sangrado era abundante.

…

..

Los genin de Konoha estaban ansiosos en la aldea, se habían separado de su rubio líder de escuadrón hace poco más de sesenta minutos, y estaban esperando sentados afuera de la caseta de vigilancia de la aldea; donde dijeron que habían venido por la misión de los bandidos, pero que aún tenían que esperar a su líder de escuadrón quien se había quedado luchando con unos sujetos que parecían conocerle previamente.

Hinata era la más preocupada, principalmente porque el rubio había quedado herido; además había sido bastante amable con ella, a diferencia de la mayoría del resto de las personas. Shikamaru sabía que él estaría bien, ya que no había visto a ningún zorro gigante y dudaba que él se contuviera en una situación de vida o muerte; mientras que a Tenten no le importaba mayormente la situación de Naruto, desde el día en que le ignoró al salir de la tienda de su papá.

Hinata, quien revisaba la zona con su Byakugan cada cinco minutos, pudo ver a Naruto caminando hacia la aldea; por lo que pudo apreciar estaba en buenas condiciones, pero su chakra estaba bajo, y él estaba cansado. Así que avisándole a los demás fue corriendo a darle alcance a Naruto, seguida posteriormente por sus otros compañeros, de forma menos entusiasta.

Los jóvenes se tranquilizaron al ver a su líder de escuadrón caminando por sus propios medios, así que pensaron que había podido manejar la pelea sin problemas… eso fue hasta que vieron su ropa, en la zona del abdomen donde lo habían apuñalado, había una mancha de sangre de tamaño considerable; y tanto el cuello de su ropa, como parte de su pelo estaban manchados por una abundante marca de sangre. Su ropa originalmente blanca era particularmente vistosa con los rastros de su sangre, e incluso su capucha negra estaba empapada.

"¡Naruto estás herido!" Gritó Hinata, preocupada al verlo llegar así.

"No te preocupes, ya me curé yo mismo." Dijo él sonriendo de forma despreocupada. "Me alegro de ver que pudieron ponerse a salvo." Comentó al ver que los tres genin estaban bien.

"Tú nos protegiste bastante bien; además, esos tipos no parecían tener interés en nosotros… incluso sabían tu nombre." Comentó Shikamaru mirando a Naruto de forma levemente sospechosa, el rubio se dio cuenta que seguramente tendría que aclarar algunas cosas con el Nara.

Pronto llegaron los cuatro a la caseta de vigilancia, el tipo encargado se alarmó al verlo sangrando y le ofreció de inmediato tratamiento médico en la aldea, pero el rubio le agradeció el gesto y lo rechazó diciendo que él también era médico y había atendido sus heridas.

"Dígame, los atacantes eran dos tipos; uno vestido de verde y otro que hacía unos ataques sorpresivos e inesperados… ¿Cierto?" Dijo Naruto intentando resumir las habilidades y características de los sujetos a los que había enfrentado.

"Así es…" Contestó el guardia al oír que los reportes del rubio coincidían con lo que él había escuchado de los atacados.

"¿Y han estado experimentando algunos problemas o irregularidades con el bosque?" Preguntó Naruto en el mismo tono relajado.

"Así es… ¿Cómo lo supiste?" Preguntó el guardia… hasta que se dio cuenta. "¿Ellos te hicieron eso?" Preguntó nuevamente el tipo, algo alarmado de que la supuesta ayuda que enviaría Konoha fuese tan malherida en el primer encuentro.

"No se preocupe… no volverán a molestar por aquí, la misión está cumplida." Dijo el rubio, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de parte del guardia. "Ellos quedaron peor que yo… supongo que le gustará ver todas las cenizas en el bosque." Dijo Naruto al intentar probar que se había deshecho de aquellos tipos.

El guardia finalmente decidió creerle, el chico parecía sincero y más tarde él iría a revisar el sitio al que hacía referencia Naruto. Mientras tanto los genin simplemente siguieron a su líder hacia el primer hotel que encontraron para hospedarse ahí y descansar.

"Bueno, como la misión no es tan importante, sólo pediremos un cuarto grande… será como si estuviéramos todos en el bosque." Dijo Naruto a todos cuando llegaron a la entrada del hotel, así que el rubio, tras pedirle lo mismo a la recepcionista los condujo al cuarto que les había sido asignado.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, cada uno dejó sus cosas y se acercó a una cama como para reclamarla, mientras que Naruto fue el único en recortarse ya que se notaba visiblemente cansado.

"¿Naruto… esos sujetos con los que luchaste te conocían?" Preguntó Shikamaru a quien habían varias cosas que no le encajaban y no quería dejarlas pasar y caer en el olvido.

"Sí. Pero como viste, son enemigos… pueden no ser tan fuertes en términos de poder, pero tienen muy útiles habilidades." Dijo Naruto, intentando aclararle al chico de qué lado estaban él y esos tipos.

"¿Qué es eso del Doménico que dijo uno de ellos?" Volvió a preguntar Shikamaru.

"Es un grupo al que pertenezco." Dijo el rubio, para dar por terminada la conversación al darse media vuelta en la cama y ponerse a dormir casi al instante.

"Vaya… sí que estaba cansado." Comentó Tenten algo contrariada por el poco tacto del rubio.

"Me sorprende incluso que haya vencido a esos tipos… al parecer eran de su misma liga y pudo enfrentarlos pese a la desventaja." Comentó Shikamaru, justificando el estado de Naruto; podía estar intrigado por las cosas que no les decía, pero no podía ignorar el hecho que acababa de salir de una batalla.

Al día siguiente, los despertó el compañero del tipo que les había atendido en la gaceta de vigilancia, los genin estaban recién despertando cuando Naruto les dijo que podían volver a descansar y él se encargaría.

El tipo vio a Naruto, pero el rubio le pidió que fuesen a hablar a la recepción para que los más jóvenes puedan dormir. Así que el hombre aceptó y en el camino le fue diciendo que habían revisado y no había rastro de los bandidos, desde el momento en que el rubio había aparecido no se había reportado ningún otro ataque y todo parecía en orden; así que le dio las gracias por librarlos de ese problema y le felicitó por la prontitud con que lo había hecho… ya que los otros ninjas que llegaban, siempre perdían varios días reuniendo información y al final se iban con uno o dos heridos y sin poder resolver el problema. Pero él se ocupó de todo incluso antes de entrar a la aldea, por lo que le iba a dar muy buenas recomendaciones de los ninjas de Konoha a su superior, Naruto simplemente le dio las gracias y le dijo que se iría después de almuerzo con su equipo, para que los chicos estén en óptimas condiciones para el viaje.


	5. Interrogantes

CAPITULO 5. Interrogantes.

Era temprano y el sol llevaba pocas horas alumbrando el cielo de la aldea, Naruto estaba saliendo de la oficina del viejo Sarutobi; le comunicó todo al respecto de la misión, mencionando que encontró a dos individuos que conocía de antes, pero que eran sus enemigos… uno de ellos estaría incapacitado para siempre y el otro tardaría un poco en recuperarse. Sarutobi le preguntó qué era ese grupo de los Doménicos, pero el rubio simplemente le dijo que esa era una palabra que nunca más iba a escuchar; por lo que no necesitaba saberla, el anciano mantuvo sus dudas… pero acabó aceptando la verdad que él estuvo dispuesto a contarle.

Jiraiya no estaba en la aldea, ya que él mismo había dicho que fue a investigar la nueva localización de Orochimaru; no sin antes prometer que no buscaría un enfrentamiento, ya que él bien sabía que sería casi imposible enfrentarse a sus dos compañeros al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, era uno de los mejores a la hora de pasar inadvertido… y espiar, especialmente a las mujeres.

Sarutobi estaba sinceramente impresionado, ya que esperaba que la misión les tomara al menos unos tres días; así que de momento no tenía ninguna asignación para él, por lo que Naruto acabó teniendo el día libre…

…No sabía qué hacer, así que optó por ir a Ichiraku, donde al menos sabía que lo trataban con normalidad; por lo que al menos así podría comer en paz, así que cuando fue al lugar pidió una orden de ramen y se la sirvieron pronto. El rubio les preguntó por Kakashi, pero la chica; hija del dueño, le dijo que no lo habían visto hace varios días, el rubio le dio las gracias por la comida y salió de ahí, para sorprenderse cuando vio a una cansada Hinata en la calle.

"¿Hinata?" La llamó el rubio para asegurarse que fuese ella, puesto que iba de espaldas.

La chica se dio vuelta para ver quién la había llamado, y se sorprendió aún más al ver que era el rubio, con una sonrisa se acercó rápidamente a él.

"Naruto-san, he decidido que voy a seguir tus consejos. Estoy comenzando a entrenar en las áreas en que soy buena y…y si alguien me vuelve a tratar mal en mi casa me iré, el Hokage dijo que puedo pedirle un departamento a un precio accesible; tal como varios genin hacían, ya que al salir de la academia buscaban mayor independencia de sus familias cuando eran muy aprehensivas." Dijo ella contenta con este nuevo rumbo que estaba tomando su vida.

"Me alegro de saber que te fue de utilidad mi consejo, espero que te vaya bien en el futuro." Dijo Naruto, para terminar con una leve reverencia con la cabeza y luego seguir su camino.

Hinata hubiera deseado poder hablar con él un poco más, pero entendió que seguramente tenía algo mejor que hacer; además, ella estaba cansada tras varias horas de entrenamiento, por lo que se fue directamente a su casa porque necesitaba un baño y reponer energías para el día siguiente.

Naruto se fue hasta una de las áreas de entrenamiento y comenzó a hacer algunas cosas simples… arrojaba algo al aire y lo interceptaba con sus cadenas; o bien, también estuvo dibujando algunos sellos en distintos pergaminos y repasando los trazados para ver todas las cualidades que tenían, hizo uno que pensó le podría servir a Hinata, así que lo guardó para dárselo la próxima vez que la viera.

Era extraño lo que le pasaba con la tímida y vulnerable princesa Hyuga, ya que en cierta medida le recordaba a su yo de antes… ese Naruto de cuatro años que estaba completamente solo, y que tuvo que ser rescatado por su padre… sentía que ayudarla a ella, era como ayudarse a sí mismo y en cierta, forma devolverle la mano al destino, o a su padre. Sin importarle mucho la razón, se sentía con la obligación moral de apoyarla… y pretendía hacerlo.

…

..

"¿Cómo haremos para llevar a cabo esa misión líder?" Preguntó Sasori, quien no estaba seguro si sería tan fácil entrar a Konoha, a por el Jinchuriki del Biju de una cola, quien estaba recluido en la prisión de máxima seguridad de la aldea.

"De la misma forma que harías en cualquier otro sitio… eres un ninja, es hora que actúes como tal, Deidara puede proveer la distracción que necesites, mientras que tú vas por el contenedor." Dijo Pain, molesto por el miedo del artista de las marionetas, ya que éste esperaba que fueran nuevamente Itachi y Kisame quienes irían a Konoha.

"Sí líder." Dijo Sasori.

El tipo de la arena se puso algo molesto… eso sería algo complicado, pero nada imposible; sin embargo, iba a tener que realizar algunas preparaciones previas para poder realizar la misión de forma exitosa y salir de ahí con vida.

…

El tiempo avanzó tranquilamente, Naruto de tanto hacía algunas misiones, la mayoría de rango A y no había vuelvo a encontrarse con ninguno de sus conocidos nuevamente. Cada cierto tiempo, Jiraiya le decía que debía entrenar su cuerpo ya que era muy lento y su fuerza tampoco era tan grande; pero el rubio simplemente le decía que no necesitaba nada de eso, ya que su escudo y su cadena hacían el trabajo por él. Además, sí conocía algunos ninjutsus, aunque no los usara regularmente debido a que prefería luchar como venía haciendo hasta ahora.

Las relaciones de Naruto con la villa seguían tan inexistentes como siempre; porque el rubio simplemente ignoraba tanto a los pocos que le veían como el legado del cuarto, como a los muchos que le veían como el zorro. Anko había intentado acercarse a él en dos oportunidades, pero el rubio de forma rápida y educada le dijo que no necesitaba hacer eso y se fue. Por otro lado, acompañaba a Hinata en sus entrenamientos siempre que ambos coincidían en la aldea; por lo que se veían bien a menudo. Y finalmente, el rubio comía y conversaba con Kakashi cada dos o tres días, cada vez que el ninja copia tenía que salir en una misión… y por supuesto, se juntaba con Naruto a la hora en que debería estar en las puertas de la aldea; pero ya todos estaban acostumbrados a su usual tardanza por lo que no tenía caso reclamar.

Habían pasado diez meses, Naruto ahora tenía dieciséis años y aunque su relación con la villa no había mejorado prácticamente nada, al menos tenía unos cuantos cercanos con los que se llevaba bien y con los que compartía la mayor parte del tiempo que permanecía en la aldea.

En Konoha las cosas iban bien, la nueva barrera funcionaba de forma espléndida, ya que normalmente detectaba y permitía capturar dos asesinos a la semana… asesinos enviados por Iwa a eliminar a Naruto. Lamentablemente una confesión obtenida por Ibiki no podía ser usada como prueba, ya que bajo presión, una persona podía decir cualquier cosa… no necesariamente cierta.

Aunque era cierto que éstos preocupaban a Sarutobi, al menos el rubio valía lo que cobraba… hasta ahora todas sus misiones habían sido un éxito y no volvía con un solo herido, sólo dos veces hubo resistencia y en el informe se reportó que algunos miembros del equipo fueron heridos; pero el mismo Naruto le informó que los curó con sus habilidades especiales, y a la hora de volver estaban como nuevos. Una habilidad que incluso para él, el profesor, era algo increíble ya que sólo le tomaba un rato, a lo sumo unas horas y el paciente quedaba en perfectas condiciones, logrando algo que iba más allá que el mejor de los jutsus médicos que Tsunade podría hacer.

Había desarticulado bandas de mafiosos con ninjas renegados, enfrentando a diversos ninjas incluso de rango A, sin ningún problema. Se había infiltrado en organizaciones de tráfico de niños y logró llegar hasta el más alto nivel, salvando a absolutamente todos los pequeños y eliminando a todos, menos al jefe superior, todos pagaron menos el hombre realmente responsable quién pagaría con prisión.

Otra cosa que le sorprendió, es que tal como el rubio le había dicho, nunca más oyó ni una sola palabra acerca de los Doménicos, cuando le preguntó a Jiraiya, el sanin le dijo que no sabía nada más, solo que ese era un grupo de hombres con poderes similares a los de Naruto, cosa que el Hokage no entendió del todo, pero fue todo lo que obtuvo… lo que no supo el viejo, fue que Jiraiya sí sabía más, pero le había prometido a Naruto no andarlo divulgando.

Jiraiya estaba un poco frustrado, ya que por más que se esforzaba, no había logrado averiguar absolutamente nada sobre sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y eso le molestaba, sabía que eran una amenaza para Konoha y si les daba tiempo, después podían lamentarlo. Sin embargo, Naruto se lo había dicho, antes el sanin se había confiado y por eso era tan fácil rastrearlo, pero ahora estaba alerta y siempre era más fácil esconderse que encontrar a alguien… ya que el pálido domador de serpientes tenía poder y tantos contactos como Jiraiya, así que mientras no cometiera algún error, cosa poco común en alguien de su nivel y experiencia, no iba a poder encontrarlo.

Sasuke estaba entrenando bajo la tutela de dos sanin… aunque el mismo Uchiha había preferido darle más prioridad a las enseñanzas del domador de serpientes, ya que su estilo era más del tipo ninjutsu/kenjutsu y no tanto combate directo como Tsunade, ni mucho menos los jutsus médicos. Aunque a decir verdad, por insistencia de la rubia, había aprendido algunas cosas básicas y se sintió enormemente satisfecho por la mejoría en su control de chakra; puesto que con eso su uso de jutsus se amplió muchísimo, permitiéndole utilizar más jutsus de alto nivel en un combate antes de sentir la falta de chakra.

…

..

Ese día Naruto estaba en la aldea, y por eso es que había estado ayudando a Hinata con sus entrenamientos. El rubio normalmente la miraba y le decía en lo que él creía que podía mejorar, o bien, se fijaba qué hacía bien y qué no. La Hyuga se había vuelto bastante más fuerte y hábil en todo este tiempo; sin embargo, las cosas en su casa no estaban mejor… sino levemente peor aunque ella no se lo decía al rubio, ya que no quería preocuparlo, pero en su casa la mayoría la trataban bastante mal… aunque al menos aún no habían pasado a la fase del contacto físico.

Hinata estaba sudando y bastante cansada, Naruto le había vuelto a decir que aumente sus pesos y siempre que eso ocurría, ese era un día horrible. Naruto le había hecho unas especies de medias o calcetas que debía poner debajo de su ropa, éstas tenían varios sellos en ellas, era un kanji el cual se repetía en tres columnas de cuatro, usaba una de esas cosas en cada pierna. Para aumentar el peso debía concentrar su chakra en su mano y su pierna, para luego en esa pierna tocar uno de los kanji con la mano y hacer que el contorno se ponga de color rojo; mientras que para desactivarlos, debía liberar chakra como un pulso desde sus pantorrillas, de una forma particular que el rubio le había enseñado.

Ella había notado el aumento en su velocidad conforme pasaba el tiempo utilizando esos pesos, y se daba cuenta que servían… el único problema es que las técnicas blandas que practicaba requerían mucha precisión; por lo que, no podía entrenar con los pesos ya que al quitárselos, en un combate quedaba fuera de posición, así que primero corría y hacía algunos ejercicios con el peso aumentado y cuando practicaba su estilo de combate los desactivaba.

Los jóvenes se despidieron al terminar y como era costumbre Naruto se apresuró en ir a Ichiraku, sabía que la chica se podía confundir con toda la atención y dedicación que él le daba, y no quería nada que hiciera sospechar a Lili-chan, así que mejor se mantenía alejado de los problemas.

Aún no recibía su platillo cuando apareció Kakashi, el ninja copia saludó cariñosamente a Naruto y pidió un tazón de ramen… el cual trajeron junto con el de Naruto. Luego pasaron por detrás Asuma, Anko, Kurenai, Neji y Shikamaru… los jounin hicieron algunos comentarios cuando vieron a Kakashi en Ichiraku, sabían que si se había dado tanta prisa fue porque sintió la presencia de Naruto en ese sitio, así que el adicto al tabaco le dijo que se adelantara y él entregaba el reporte.

El que Neji y Shikamaru hayan ido a una misión importante, era porque ambos eran chunin ya, hace cuatro meses habían sido los exámenes chunin desarrollados en Kumo… incluso Naruto fue como parte de la guardia del Hokage durante la última parte. El rubio al comienzo se sorprendió cuando Hinata le dijo que no iba a participar, porque él sabía que ella tenía el nivel para vencer casi a cualquier chunin; pero finalmente y tras mucha insistencia, ella le dijo que no quería toparse con Neji. No porque le temiera… sino porque si ahora se topaban y ella llegaba a ganarle, sólo haría aumentar su resentimiento; mientras que si se dejaba perder o luchaba deliberadamente mal, podría resultar malherida, así que el rubio aceptó su decisión y la aplaudió por su madurez y gentileza.

Naruto se sorprendió por lo poderoso que era en apariencia el Raikage, no lo había visto en acción, por lo que no podía atestiguar sobre sus capacidades; pero parecía un hombre bastante fuerte. Además, que pudo sentir a otros dos jinchuurikis, ignoraba qué bestias tenían esos hombres en su interior; pero lo vigilaban de cerca, así que se comportó lo mejor posible… aunque al menos las cosas acabaron transcurriendo con normalidad y nadie hizo nada de lo que había ocurrido en Konoha.

Kakashi le comentó a Naruto sobre la misión, la cual consistió en ir al país del té y vencer a unos ninjas renegados de la aldea de la niebla. Resultó que eran tres tipos de nivel jounin, que desertaron de la aldea tras ser rechazados en su postulación para formar parte de los siete shinobi gatana; pero su nivel no era nada despreciable, y por si fuera poco había algunos otros ninjas que les apoyaban… un trío de chunin con excelentes habilidades para combatir en el agua y una molesta capacidad para hacer ilusiones como equipo, confundiendo bastante a Anko, Asuma y Shikamaru, ya que los otros podían ver la verdad ya sea por sus habilidades en ésta área o a sus ojos especiales.

Naruto sabía que Jiraiya no estaba, ya que hace dos días se despidió diciendo que había sido informado de varias apariciones de akatsuki, por lo que fue a investigar. Naruto le pidió que no se expusiera ya que él podía resolver cualquier problema con esos sujetos, pero el sanin le dijo que ellos eran una amenaza para todo el mundo y no sólo para Konoha que era en parte su responsabilidad por cederles a Itachi Uchiha prácticamente en bandeja; así que finalmente sí salió tras la pista de estos peligrosos sujetos.

Esa noche el rubio durmió tranquilamente, había sido otro día en la aldea y no había tenido mayor problema. Le gustaba estar tranquilo y felizmente, podía decir que el consejo no lo había citado desde aquella ocasión en que volvieron de los exámenes chunin, donde le pidieron su opinión… fue idea del tercero, pero el hecho que le escucharan por una vez sin decirle demonio le agradó bastante.

Ese nuevo día, como acostumbraba… pidió desayuno en el hotel. Cuando le llevaron la comida le dio las gracias a la mujer que le atendió y le canceló la comida ahí mismo, para no dejar a Jiraiya con una tremenda cuenta a su regreso, así que tras comer y meditar un par de horas, estuvo listo y dispuesto para salir de la aldea. Él siempre solía meditar a diario para mejorar su sincronización con Shamash y sus poderes espirituales, así que recién ahí bajó para buscar a Hinata, quien normalmente le estaba esperando en la recepción del hotel a esa hora…

Al llegar al primer piso no la encontró y cuando preguntó a la recepcionista, ésta le dijo que la chica que normalmente venía a buscarle por las mañanas, aún no aparecía… esto sorprendió a Naruto ya que ella no solía atrasare nunca, así que salió de ahí curioso por saber de ella.

Cuando salió del hotel se sorprendió de ver una gran cantidad de movimiento en la aldea, pues los ANBU circulaban rápidamente de un lado a otro, una agitación que no veía desde el día en que llegó a Konoha y estaban en medio de un ataque; por lo que decidió que luego resolvería su preocupación por Hinata y ahora iría a ver al Hokage.

"Viejo, ¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó intrigado Naruto al entrar a la oficina del atareado Sarutobi, quien una vez más decía que ya no estaba para esos trotes.

"Alguien ha secuestrado a Gaara desde la prisión de máxima seguridad… se han disfrazado como ninja ANBU, consiguiendo sortear algunas vallas de seguridad y luego desaparecieron con él. No hemos sabido de Gaara hace doce horas." Explicó Sarutobi, quien aún no podía creer esa falla puesto que era la primera que se presentaba desde que se colocó la nueva barrera, y eso le significaba un mal trabajo… y tanto empeño que había puesto en que quedara bien.

"¿Los de la barrera no los han sentido salir?" Preguntó Naruto, intentando hacerse una mejor idea de la situación, para intentar proponer una solución.

"Naruto, ni siquiera los sintieron entrar… y eso que arreglamos la barrera para que no haya puntos muertos." Explicó Sarutobi, quien aún estaba desconcertado por este hecho.

"Entonces fueron de adentro… Danzou. Jiraiya me dijo que tú siempre desconfiaste en que desarmara su división ANBU, pero nunca pudiste probar nada." Dijo Naruto, recordando una de las tantas conversaciones que había tenido con su padrino, acerca de las cosas que oficialmente nadie conocía de la villa.

"Es posible, pero… ¿Por qué?" Dijo Sarutobi algo sorprendido, no había pensado en ningún momento en esa posibilidad; apenas le dijeron que dos ANBU habían entrado a la prisión incapacitando a los guardias y eliminando a dos de ellos, pensó de inmediato que eran impostores; pero nunca consideró la solución más obvia… fueron ANBU reales, de la misma aldea.

"¿Quieres que haga algo?" Preguntó Naruto esperando las instrucciones, como quien aguardaba con el dedo en el gatillo, a la espera de la orden.

"No todavía, si te necesito te mandaré a llamar." Dijo el Hokage, quien tenía que investigar la situación rápidamente y con hombres de plena confianza.

Naruto asintió y salió de la oficina con un renovado interés en lo que sucedería ese día, aunque de momento no tenía ninguna instrucción, por lo que decidió ir a ver si sabía algo de Hinata. Fue al hotel nuevamente a preguntarle a la recepcionista, pero ésta le dio la misma respuesta, así que el rubio le dio las gracias y fue hacia la mansión Hyuga en busca de su cuasi aprendiz; sin embargo, apenas caminó dos calles, dio vuelta en una esquina y se la encontró de pie apoyada en un poste. Hinata estaba apoyada ahí con la mirada hacia el suelo, llevaba su cabello suelto a diferencia de la cola que se tomaba normalmente casi al final de la extensión de su cabello, para lucir su largo y evitar que le moleste. Naruto se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo le sucedía, él era excelente para leer a las personas, sus emociones, estados e intenciones; por lo que, rápidamente se acercó a ella.

"¿Hinata?" Dijo Naruto, de pie justo delante de ella en plan inocente, como si no se diese cuenta del estado en que se encontraba.

"Naruto-san." Respondió Hinata con una voz apagada y cortante.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa Hinata?" Preguntó Naruto preocupado por la chica… ella iba a decir nada, pero entonces el rubio le tomó del mentón y al levantar su rostro pudo notar que tenía un moretón en el pómulo izquierdo, y un parche en el extremo del ojo del mismo lado. "¿Quién te hizo eso?" Preguntó levemente molesto Naruto.

"Nadie. Me caí mientras entrenaba en mi casa." Dijo ella desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, puesto que no podía mentirle a Naruto si éste la estaba viendo a los ojos.

"¿Hinata, quién te hizo eso? Sé muy bien que es un golpe." Preguntó Naruto intentando sonar autoritario, pero comprensivo. "No tienes por qué soportar esto… dime. Y por favor, dime la verdad… ¿Cómo ha sido el trato en tu casa todo este tiempo?" Terminó preguntando quien siempre sospechó de las vagas descripciones que Hinata le daba, cada vez que él le preguntaba por cómo iban las cosas en su casa.

"No…" Intentó decir ella, justo antes de ser interrumpida.

"Hinata… por favor, dime la verdad. No tienes por qué aguantar esto, es injusto, no has hecho nada para que te traten así… esto debe terminar." Dijo Naruto con un tono más amable, mientras volvía a tomar su mentón para mirarle a los ojos.

Hinata entonces le dijo que las cosas nunca habían estado bien, y que cada vez que así se lo dijo, había sido una mentira para mantenerlo tranquilo. En realidad su hermana casi nunca le hablaba, Neji le dirigía gélidas miradas cada vez que se cruzaban y tampoco le hablaba, mientras que Hiashi la reprendía cada dos o tres días por ser vista junto al demonio como le llamaba él.

Hinata normalmente le ignoraba y seguía su camino, pero el día anterior había explotado y le defendió, increpó a su padre diciéndole que ese demonio como él lo llamaba, la había tratado mejor de lo que él podría haber hecho en toda su vida como padre; además le había dicho que si no estaba a gusto, debía irse de la casa. Hiashi molesto por la respuesta de su hija la abofeteó con fuerza como para hacerla escarmentar y desistir de cualquier otra actitud como esa en el futuro… y ella si bien salió de la casa como todos los días, se quedó en el camino al hotel… ya que estaba triste y no quería molestar a Naruto con sus problemas.

El rubio se molestó mucho con el líder del clan Hyuga, así que acercó a Hinata a unos asientos que había cerca y ahí le empezó a curar el rostro con su luz dorada. La Hyuga se sintió bastante mejor luego de recibir el tratamiento y entonces le iba a dar las gracias, cuando el rubio la tironeó del brazo hasta llevarla donde el Hokage.

Hinata estaba avergonzada, no quería darle problemas a nadie. Siempre suponía que si era tranquila y no daba que hablar, le agradaría a la gente, por eso no quería importunarlos con sus asuntos; pero Naruto insistía tanto en que no tenía por qué soportar más esos malos tratos, que le estaba comenzando a creer.

"Hinata, ¿Es verdad que tu padre te golpeó?" Preguntó Sarutobi, a lo que ella simplemente asintió. Sabía que no tendría el rastro del golpe, ya que Naruto le había dicho que ya la había tratado y él siempre dejaba las heridas como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí; por lo que sería imposible ver evidencia alguna. "¿Estás segura de querer desvincularte de tu clan y vivir por tu cuenta?" Volvió a preguntar.

"S-Sí, estoy segura…. no quiero volver a ese lugar." Dijo ella reuniendo más determinación.

"Está bien. Firma aquí por favor y serás libre, conservarás tu apellido, pero al casarte adquirirás el de tu esposo… al igual que tus hijos, quienes no se someterán a las leyes del clan Hyuga. Te deseo buena suerte Hinata, pasa por la tarde para darte un apartamento." Dijo el Hokage cuando Hinata firmó el papel que él le extendió, una vez que ella estampó su firma en el original y la copia del documento, el viejo líder de la villa le dio la mano y le sonrió.

Hinata sintió un gran alivio en su ser, como si al sólo firmar ese papel, se desprendiera de una pesada carga sobre sus hombros, una pequeña satisfacción llenó su seno y le dio un instante de felicidad. Naruto le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y luego le pidió que le espere afuera unos instantes, cosa que ella hizo algo confundida.

"Naruto, sabes que estamos en estado de emergencia, si no me lo hubieras pedido tú, no habría tramitado esto en menos de tres días." Dijo Sarutobi a modo de reproche, ya que no era la mejor idea perder tiempo en burocracia, en medio de un asunto como el que estaba desarrollándose ese día.

"Lo sé y te lo agradezco mucho. Ahora quería pedirte un último favor… quiero que cuides a Hinata como si me cuidaras a mí… ella es hábil, pero necesita tiempo para volverse más fuerte. Además, su corazón es muy noble y eso la hace vulnerable." Dijo Naruto, recordándose a sí mismo en cada una de sus palabras… cada vez que veía a Hinata en problemas, o la veía sufrir, era como volver a verse a sí mismo con 4 años, cuando estaba solo y abandonado.

"¿De qué estás hablando Naruto… cómo qué último favor?" Preguntó Sarutobi, descolocado y un poco molesto. "¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó aún más alterado el viejo líder de la villa a Naruto, quien ya estaba avanzando hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda… pero el rubio simplemente lo miró, como pidiéndole disculpas y salió de la oficina.

Hinata le dio las gracias, le confesó que nunca pensó atreverse a dar ese gran paso, pero ahora que ya lo había dado, se sentía sumamente bien. El rubio le sonrió y le dijo que ella merecía estar bien y ser feliz, entonces le pidió que lo acompañe a otro lugar donde era necesario que fuesen en ese mismo instante.

Toc, toc.

"¿Quién ra…" Anko abrió la puerta molesta, ese día la habían despertado temprano por el asunto del ataque a la prisión de alta seguridad de la aldea y ahora que quería descansar, volvían a importunarla. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta al abrir que era Naruto y una chica que no recordaba. "…¿Naruto…? No te esperaba. ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó ella intrigada, puesto que ni en su más loco pensamiento lo imaginaba frente a su puerta.

"Necesito un favor." Dijo él de forma seca, algo poco útil para estas ocasiones…realmente no estaba acostumbrado a pedir favores porque detestaba tener que hacerlo.

"Dime, lo que sea lo haré." Dijo ella sin pensárselo dos veces, pero siendo sincera. Estaba en deuda con él y no se quedaría satisfecha hasta pagárselo de alguna forma.

"Necesito que cuides y entrenes a Hinata hasta que ella esté lista." Dijo él sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres que estaban ahí.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Anko confundida. "¿Lista para qué?" Intentó preguntar para tener más información, ya que algo no le cuadraba.

"Acaba de dejar a su familia… te lo explicará con el tiempo. Pero si tienes aunque sea algo de gratitud hacia mí… por favor cuida de ella." Pidió Naruto.

"Pero Naruto-san… Naruto, ¿No me vas a entrenar tú?" Preguntó Hinata, algo triste y sorprendida de que el rubio le pidiera a otra persona que supervise y ayude con su entrenamiento.

"No… hoy me iré de la aldea." Dijo el rubio, quien asintió a modo de despedida y se fue de ahí antes que pudieran reaccionar como para decirle algo más.

"¿Sabes lo que va a hacer?" Preguntó Anko a Hinata, por si es que ella tenía alguna idea… aunque la Hyuga sólo negó con el rostro. "Pasa… vamos a estar juntas un tiempo, así que será mejor que nos conozcamos un poco." Dijo Anko, abriendo la puerta de su casa para que una tímida y sorprendida Hinata pudiera entrar.

"¿Vas a ayudarme?" Preguntó Hinata, impactada porque una desconocida le fuera a brindar ayuda y protección.

"Pasa y te explicaré mis motivos… así tú también me cuentas los tuyos." Dijo la kunoichi permitiendo que la morena entrara a su casa.

…

..

Naruto fue primero al hotel, tenía algunos asuntos que resolver antes de hacer lo que tenía que hacer. La verdad es que se estaba acostumbrando a ese sitio, y sabía que había unos pocos que quedarían tristes tras su partida, era precisamente eso lo que él no quería, no deseaba encariñarse con nadie porque sería dolorosa la partida… pero ya no se podía hacer nada.

Al llegar al hotel se sorprendió al ver un ANBU, la recepcionista apenas lo vio entrar le dijo que ese ninja llevaba poco más de cuarenta minutos esperándole, y cuando el enmascarado lo divisó, le dijo que lo estaba buscando. El rubio le pidió unos minutos para ordenar sus cosas, pero el ninja parecía demasiado apurado o ansioso por su propio bien, así que sujetó a Naruto de la muñeca como para forzarlo a que le acompañe; sin embargo, de pronto sintió una cálida sensación y un intenso instinto asesino llenó el lugar, haciendo que todos miren sorprendidos sus felinos ojos rojos.

"O me sueltas el brazo, o pierdes el tuyo." Dijo Naruto, con una voz bastante más grave que la utilizaba normalmente. Dándole a este sujeto el susto de su vida, a tal punto que le soltó como si le quemara y en su afán de alejarse tropezó solo y quedó sentado en el suelo, luciendo sumamente débil y pequeño

El rubio le ignoró y volvió a la normalidad quitando el chakra del Kyubi, por lo que de ese modo, avanzó hacia las escaleras y subió a la habitación que solía utilizar. En ese sitio recogió las pocas cosas que tenía desparramadas y las volvió a almacenar en sus pergaminos, entonces sacó uno en blanco y cortando unos trozos de papel, escribió una carta para Jiraiya y otra para Kakashi. Hizo un dibujo, en los cuatro muros del cuarto donde se quedaban y finalmente uno sobre la puerta, desde afuera, con lo que se aseguraba que sólo Jiraiya pudiese entrar; por lo que a paso lento bajó hasta la entrada del hotel y se sorprendió de que el ANBU no estuviese.

La mujer del mesón le dijo que le estaba esperando afuera, seguramente para evitar la humillación cada vez que alguien lo miraba. Él rubio le dio las gracias por su gentileza y le dijo que había dejado la habitación cerrada, para que nadie vea el interior y sólo Jiraiya podría abrirla. La mujer iba a decirle algo, pero el rubio se adelantó y le dijo que no buscaba meterla en problemas, que si alguien se lo pedía, ella podía escoltarlos al cuarto y dejar que intenten revisarlo; sin embargo, no podrían abrirlo. Así que la mujer agradeció la consideración y deseándole buena suerte en el futuro se despidió.

"¿Puedes caminar?" Preguntó Naruto, tentando al ANBU que ahora conservaba su distancia del rubio y se notaba molesto.

"Sígueme en silencio por favor." Dijo de forma cortante, para comenzar a saltar por los tejados en una dirección que confundió un poco a Naruto ya que no iban hacia la torre Hokage… fue entonces cuando comprendió de qué iba esto…

… lo estaban llevando a la boca del lobo.

Naruto siguió haciéndose el inocente, mientras seguía el camino indicado por el ninja delante de él quien claramente le tenía miedo; pero seguramente tenía sus instrucciones claras y de fallar, su destino no sería mucho mejor que la ira del rubio. Así que intentaba ir lo más rápido posible para no permitir que Naruto se le acerque tanto, al punto que Naruto tuvo que utilizar chakra en sus extremidades, puesto que su velocidad no era tan grande como para mantener ese ritmo por su propia cuenta.

Tras varios minutos de ese silencioso y casi vicioso viaje, el ANBU se detuvo y bajó a la calle, en un sector prácticamente deshabitado de la aldea. El sujeto entró a un pequeño edificio de tres pisos que parecía de departamentos, pero cuando el rubio entró tras el enmascarado se dio cuenta que eran unas largas escaleras que descendían varios pisos, por lo que estuvo un buen rato detenido en ellas hasta llegar a una especie de arena de combates, puesto que solo era un cuarto cuadrado. Bastante amplio, casi dos canchas de fútbol podrían comparársele y como a tres metros de altura, había una especie de balcón, pero que abarcaba los cuatro muros y tenía salidas en uno de los lados. Seguramente a otra instalación secreta que el Hokage desconocía totalmente.

Cuando entró, pudo ver que frente a él, aunque era en el balcón sobre el rubio, estaba Hiashi Hyuga, el padre de Hinata. El hombre al que pretendía quitarle la vida desde que vio la marca en la mejilla de su hija, la expresión de odio en su rostro, le indicó claramente que eso era una trampa. Cosa que confirmó cuando vio que con una señal de la mano, aparecieron alrededor de veinte miembros del clan Hyuga, todos llevaban sus frentes cubiertas, lo que le indicaba que no necesariamente hacían eso por gusto… aunque su rostro parecía indicar otra cosa. Y por si fuera poco, comenzó a escuchar un molesto sonido rítmico acercarse desde lejos, era como un pequeño golpeteo que se repetía cada cierto intervalo de tiempo, se volvía más fuerte… se estaba acercando y en menos de dos minutos unas figuras rápidamente lo rodearon. Finalmente apareció el causante de ese molesto ruido, era un viejo tuerto, con muchos vendajes a quien él conocía de una de las reuniones del consejo, y su nombre era Danzou.

"Maldito demonio, no sé qué es lo que te propones con mi hija, pero no lo conseguirás. Hinata es mía y la manipularé según mi conveniencia." Dijo Hiashi, casi escupiendo las palabras con un gran veneno en su voz…

"Maldito miserable, me alegro de haber hecho lo que hice… hoy he liberado a tu hija, ya no pertenece al clan Hyuga y me aseguraré de que sufras diez veces más que ella." Dijo Naruto, en un tono amenazante pero controlado, estaba mirando hacia abajo cuando escuchó a Hiashi dar la orden.

"¡Mátenlo!" Gritó Hiashi con furia, para que todos los hombres que estaban ahí, que hacían alrededor de cien, lo atacaran.

El rubio simplemente respiró profundo y rápidamente lo cubrió el chakra rojo, cuando todos los ninjas estaban a punto de golpearle con sus ataques, salió la cuarta cola y la sola energía derribó a los de las primeras filas. Apoyó el puño en el suelo y concentrándose unos instantes dijo…

"Hai ni subete o henkan." (Convierte todo a cenizas). Dijo Naruto en voz baja.

De pronto, cuatro pilares rojos rodearon el edificio por fuera, siendo visibles por todo aquel que prestara atención y mirara el lugar. Antes que cualquiera del interior pudiese reaccionar, el fuego lo invadió todo, y de forma inclemente eliminó a la mayoría de los que estaban ahí, para el asombro de aquellos que habían tramado todo eso, quienes no se esperaban tal demostración de poder.

En la aldea todos sintieron eso, especialmente los muchos ninja que estaban movilizados en busca de los responsables del atentado a la prisión. Sarutobi se dio cuenta y supo de inmediato, que era eso lo que el rubio se proponía desde el momento en que se despidió de él y le pidió que cuide de Hinata. Toda la aldea pudo ver una columna de fuego emerger con forma de prisma, (cuadrado) hasta perderse entre las nubes.

Los ANBU, de inmediato fueron atraídos a ese lugar para intentar averiguar y remediar lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que por la energía que había sido utilizada en esa técnica, no había duda alguna que era obra de Naruto; pero su razón para actuar de esa manera, era aún desconocida… aunque a muchos les gustaría atacarlo de muerte apenas tuvieran posibilidad.

…

..

¡Infierno!

Eso era en lo que se había convertido ese lugar, un verdadero infierno, una caldera ardiente; los muros se habían derretido, todos los ninjas enmascarados o de ojos blancos que intentaron atacar al rubio estaban calcinados, a un nivel que era imposible distinguir donde comenzaban los restos de uno y donde terminaban los del anterior…

Y en medio de todo ese fuego, había tres individuos sufriendo por ese sofocante calor…bueno, sólo dos resentían esto.

Uno de ellos era Hiashi, quien no entendía cómo es que seguía aún con vida, ya que cuando vio todo ese fuego, pensó que iba a morir… pero luego se fijó que sin que él hubiese hecho algo, ese fuego lo rodeaba, sin tocarlo ni dañarlo en lo absoluto. Así que cuando pasó todo el ataque, pudo ver que el zorro de cuatro colas en que Naruto se había convertido, estaba apuntando con su mano izquierda hacia él, activó su barrera de sangre con la intención de cargar él mismo contra el rubio, sin notar que sobre él había un aro dorado que le había cubierto de las llamas.

El Hyuga dio un pequeño brinco para quedar de pie en la barandilla del balcón, pero apenas se estaba impulsando para saltar desde ahí, el rubio apareció súbitamente en frente suyo, sujetando su rostro con sus poderosas y dañinas garras de energía… las cuales hicieron la presión suficiente para destruir sus ojos y dejarle una marca horrible que era como una quemadura. La quemadura con forma de garra que ahora llevaba en todo el rostro y que llevaría por siempre, como un castigo por sus pecados…

…el rubio aún tenía la cabeza del tipo entre su mano derecha, cuando de pronto le llegaron tres kunai con una extraña energía, aunque debido al manto del zorro ni lo tocaron. Sin embargo, le sorprendía que hubiera alguien capaz de hacer algo…

Miró al balcón del lado opuesto y vio a Danzou, quien había perdido las vendas pero tenía un Sharingan en su ojo derecho y muchos más en su brazo del mismo lado… no sabía cómo, no sabía por qué, pero alguien había sobrevivido a su técnica y ahora tendría que pelear contra un oponente desconocido, que seguramente se llevaría el premio al tipo más raro que había visto en la vida. Después todo, no es como si todos los días se encontrara con sujetos que tenían infinidad de ojos en el brazo…

Simplemente soltó a Hiashi, tirándolo hacia abajo del balcón como si de un simple bulto se tratara. Mientras que Danzou saltó hacia él con serias intenciones de atacarlo, por lo que Naruto dio un salto hacia un lado para esquivarlo, ya que Danzou utilizó una espada y no quería correr riesgos.

Una vez a salvo del ataque, utilizando su mano derecha, materializó las cadenas y atrapó al extraño enemigo con ellas, sujetándolo hasta que se acercó él mismo y con sus garras lo perforó en el pecho… hasta donde él sabía lo había eliminado, pero de pronto el tipo apareció junto a él intentando enterrarle una espada que tenía algún tipo de chakra, puesto que tocó su manto rojo y se hundió unos milímetros… afortunadamente sin llegar a perforarlo.

"Fuuton Repussho." (Palma de aire violento) Dijo Danzou, exhalando una cantidad de viento bastante considerable, que se vio seguida por una gran cantidad de armas que también tenían chakra tipo viento, lo que hacía que en vez de rebotar o destruirse al contacto con la poderosa capa protectora que el zorro le daba, se enterraran casi un centímetro antes de salir finalmente disparadas en otra dirección.

Naruto, utilizando la gran velocidad que ganaba al usar ese poder, dio una especie de salto mortal hacia atrás, cayendo sobre el hombro de un sorprendido Danzou con un rasengan. Sin embargo, algo pasaba ya que cada vez que le daba un ataque como para terminar el combate, el viejo lo recibía, pero pese a eso, aparecía en algún lugar cercano y lo peor de todo, intacto… algo estaba haciendo y ya estaba molestándolo.

Al final tomó un poco de distancia para tomar algo de sus pertenencias, cuando se fijó que el Sharingan que tenía concretamente en el ojo, estaba girando… ahí se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba intentando controlarle, puesto que sentía como trataba de poner pensamientos en su mente. No es que le afectara demasiado, ya que el hecho de estar sincronizado con dos espíritus además del suyo propio, le habían dado una invulnerabilidad para esas cosas… así que hizo lo que mejor habría hecho un ninja…

…Fingir.

Naruto una vez que tenía en la mano el objeto que buscaba, se comenzó a doblegar de forma incómoda y poco decorosa… como si estuviese sucumbiendo al control de Danzou; pero no por completo, sino que hacía como que luchaba para darle credibilidad.

Así que, creyendo que la habilidad adquirida junto con ese ojo estaba haciendo efecto en el chico con quien estaba combatiendo, se acercó a él… si lograba ponerle unos sellos, lograría inmovilizarlo y una vez en esa situación, estaría a su merced.

Lo que nunca se esperó, fue que cuando estaba a dos metros del rubio, éste rápidamente se moviera y le pegara un sello disruptor de chakra en la frente… impidiéndole utilizar cualquier técnica que requiriera la manipulación de esta energía; por lo tanto, se deshizo el Izanagi y la cadena de Naruto, ahora sí le acabó por quitar la vida al ejercerle una tremenda presión en todo el torso.

Cuando el rubio por fin hubo acabado con la vida de Danzou, cosa que él podía comprobar fácilmente al tener la capacidad de ver almas con sus ojos. Miró a Hiashi fijándose que estaba vivo, pero en muy malas condiciones. El fuego había desaparecido, a excepción de los pilares rojos que antes habían sido colas del Kyubi, pero tras irse, dejaron unas intensas llamas… pero que eran periféricas y no amenazaban al maltratado líder del clan Hyuga. Lo vio atentamente y consideró que ese era suficiente escarmiento, por lo que salió del edificio; al cual había sido conducido para ser emboscado… encontrándose con dos ANBU particulares a quienes parecía conocer con sólo sentirlos.

"Veo que me estaban esperando… qué conveniente que aguardaran aquí desde hace varios minutos, de lo contrario podrían haber salvado a ese traidor." Dijo el rubio, insinuando que habían dejado que matara a Danzou de forma deliberada.

"Sabes lo que podemos hacer… por favor no te metas en más problemas." Mencionó el más alto y corpulento de los dos ninjas enmascarados.

Antes que Naruto pudiera responder, algo llamó la atención de los tres y les hizo mirar hacia un lado, y hacia arriba ya que veían una sombra acercarse a la villa. El rubio apuntó al punto en el cielo donde estaba y ambos enmascarados fueron capaces de verlo con claridad, un proyectil blanco a toda velocidad, y poco detrás de él, un dragón de arcilla con dos figuras encima.

"Supongo que ya saben lo que eso significa; así que, pueden quedarse aquí para detenerme en mi intento por largarme… o bien, pueden defender la aldea." Dijo el rubio de forma relajada, la decisión en realidad era simple, ya que ellos tenían como misión proteger la villa y de momento el rubio no era una amenaza, por lo que simplemente dieron media vuelta y se fueron rápidamente al sitio desde donde venían los ataques. Naruto mientras tanto, volvía a sacar el chakra rojo y con tres colas a su espalda comenzó su salida de la villa a una gran velocidad.

"Suiro no jutsu." (Prisión de agua) Gritó uno de los dos ANBU, atajando en el aire el proyectil explosivo de Deidara y atrapándolo… incluso cuando el rubio lo hizo estallar, no pudo más que utilizar toda la energía de la explosión para romper la barrera, pero sin provocar más daños externos…

Unos brazos de madera salieron hacia los dos tipos que venían volando sobre el ave de arcilla, causando que ambos tengan que saltar del pájaro, por lo que luego se iban a poner a luchar contra los sujetos. Deidara iba a hacer unas figuras pequeñas para separarlos, solían luchar separando a sus rivales, dado que sus estilos de arte y de lucha no coincidían por lo que aplicaban el típico adagio… divide y conquistarás…

Sin embargo, los ANBU eran todo lo contrario, durante años lucharon codo a codo, uno al lado del otro, así que cuando mejor podían luchar era cuando sabían que el otro les cubría las espaldas.

"Mokuton Hijutsu Jukai Koudan." (Gran crecimiento de árboles) Dijo el que parecía ser mayor, juntando sus manos en un potente jutsu.

En ese momento el sitio del combate tuvo un drástico cambio, afortunadamente estaban todavía afuera de los muros de la aldea, por lo que no hubo daño en ésta producto del acelerado crecimiento de los árboles; sin embargo, los enemigos se vieron sorprendidos y amenazados ya que tuvieron que ponerse a salvo de los grandes troncos y ramas que por poco los aplastan.

El problema es que esto redujo la visibilidad de forma considerable, incluso evitó que Deidara pudiera subirse a alguna figura de arcilla, ya que a unos cinco metros de altura, había una especie de cielo formado por una abundante cantidad de ramas y hojas; además, los troncos proveían una excelente forma de protegerse de las explosiones de Deidara.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Dijo el mismo hombre que hizo crecer ese bosque, creando un número de copias desconocido para los enemigos.

Los akatsuki estaban sumamente molestos, así que rápidamente comenzaron a sacar sus propias armas para el combate. Sasori sacó la marioneta del tercer Kazekage y alistó los pergaminos necesarios para arrojar fuego por sus manos, debido al gran número de árboles que les rodeaba, pensaba que podría serle útil para tornar el escenario a su favor… mientras que Deidara esparció un gran número de sus pequeñas figuras de C1 en el lugar, para tomar desprevenidos a los enemigos que vengan con la intención de atacarle.

"Kokuangyō no Jutsu." (Oscuridad total) Pronunció el que había ejecutado el jutsu de agua al comienzo del asalto de los akatsuki.

…

..

Deidara no supo qué hacer… esos tipos luchaban tan bien, que parecían estar a un nivel completamente diferente al suyo. Él era joven, valiente e intrépido, pero en ningún momento el combate había estado en control, sino que por jutsus y maestría en su uso, esos dos ANBU los habían superado y por mucho. Ahora lo único que se le ocurría era utilizar la técnica que había preparado para cuando enfrentara a Itachi; sin embargo, el utilizar esa técnica erradicaría cualquier forma de vida en un área de medio kilómetro a la redonda… no podía hacerle eso a Sasori. Además, si el chico al que buscaban estaba en la villa… todo se iría al trasto…

Finalmente optó por quitarse la ropa del pecho, permitiendo que su última boca se llenara de toda la arcilla que tenía… haciendo que su chakra aumente de una forma peligrosa que sólo podía significar una cosa.

'_¡Oh no, maldición!_' Pensó Sasori, quien se pegó a la marioneta del tercera Kazekage y recurriendo a toda la arena mineral que había en el sector, hizo una especie de huevo con la arena de hierro, su propia defensa definitiva.

"Mokuton Moku Jōheki." (Muro de bloqueo de madera) Dijo el tipo corpulento produciendo una defensa de madera que lo protegió a él y su compañero.

"Suiton Suijinheki No Jutsu." (Muro de agua) Completó el otro, levantando una ancha ola de agua por delante de la cubierta de madera, para reforzar la misma.

"¡KATSU!"

Se escuchó el comando de detonación de Deidara y la explosión ocurrió, la energía se expandió en un radio un poco mayor al bosque que el ninja de la hoja había levantado. Sin embargo como el rubio no estaba al centro, sino que hacia el extremo externo del bosque, aún quedaron algunos árboles delante del muro de la aldea.

La defensa doble levantada por los ninjas que defendían la hoja, había aguantado, se destruyó totalmente el muro de agua; mientras que el de madera quedó bastante arruinado, pero aún había una parte de él en pie. Además sirvió para su propósito, el cual era proteger a ambos ninjas de la explosión.

Sasori por otro lado lamentó la pérdida de su mejor marioneta, ya que la técnica había sido tan potente que le hirió incluso a él… afortunadamente era un muñeco y no resentía los impactos de energía que no eran mortales, así que es como si no le hubiera pasado nada. Por otro lado, su marioneta favorita estaba destruida casi por completo… al menos toda la explosión había dispersado la oscuridad que les había impedido hacer algo antes, por lo que sabiéndose en un aprieto recurrió a su técnica definitiva.

"Aka Higi: Hyakki no Sōen" (Técnica secreta roja: función de las 100 marionetas) Exclamó Sasori, sacando todos los muñecos que podía controlar al mismo tiempo y poniéndolos delante suyo, entre él y los dos ninjas que estaban varios metros por delante suyo. "Ataq…" Iba a decir antes de ser interrumpido por el más delgado.

"Suiton Suishoha." (Destrucción de colisión de agua) Dijo el que parecía ser el menor, quien de un instante a otro, hizo aparecer una enorme cantidad de agua, la cual llevaba mucha fuerza y con muchas olas, barrió todos los muñecos… incluso el original, sacudiéndolos con mucha fuerza hasta estrellarlos contra un muro en el cual encontraron, sin excepción alguna, su destrucción.

Cuando dejaron de sentir la presencia del enemigo se dieron por satisfechos, sabían que habían triunfado y aunque les dieron trabajo, la dificultad del combate tampoco fue demasiada… y eso se debió a su impecable trabajo en equipo, así que bajaron la guardia y se relajaron un poco… para volver a tensarse cuando seis ANBU los rodearon.

"Vayan a ver si quedó algo que analizar del enemigo." Dijo el hábil usuario del elemento madera, ante la postura expectante de los otros ANBU, ya que ese día todos estaban alerta, debido a la intromisión de unos ANBU traidores a la prisión de alta seguridad, y desde el punto de vista de los enmascarados, nada indicaba que no fueran esos dos… al menos poder tenían, así que si de capacidad se hablaba, esos dos sí eran capaces de hacer algo como lo ocurrido.

"Hagan lo que les indicaron por favor." Dijo el tercer Hokage, apareciendo detrás de los ANBU y varios metros frente a los dos que enfrentaron a la pareja Akatsuki, así que cuando los ninjas al servicio del Hokage escucharon sus instrucciones, se fueron de ahí rápidamente para cumplirlas.

"Por favor discúlpenlos, pero con los eventos sucedidos hoy todos están actuando como si la aldea estuviera llena de sospechosos… Hashirama-sensei… Tobirama-sensei." Dijo el Sandaime Hokage con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	6. Más de mí

CAPITULO 6 Más de mí.

Naruto ya había salido del país del fuego, estaba molesto con todo lo que había ocurrido en Konoha, ya que a excepción del dinero, había estado sólo perdiendo el tiempo. Al menos le habían pagado trece millones, de los cuales le quedaban doce ya que sin que se diera cuenta, le puso un cheque por un millón a Hinata en el bolsillo… esperaba que Anko le ayude y pueda superarse, así como su padre le ayudó en eso a él.

Estaba satisfecho por haber acabado con Danzou, ya que sin él las cosas serían mejor para todos, puesto que el impensado portador del… de los Sharingan, era como el cabecilla de aquellos que se oponían a las directrices del tercer Hokage. Además, que él mismo había revivido al primero y el segundo; por lo que militarmente hablando, la villa estaba en perfectas condiciones ya que ni siquiera los tres sanin, se comparaban con los poderosos Hokages con sangre Senju corriendo por sus venas y fortaleciendo sus cuerpos.

No dudaba ni un instante en que ambos serían capaces de vencer a los akatsuki sin perder la vida, seguramente ni siquiera habían salido lastimados. Después de todo, no se podía esperar menos de los mejores exponentes de un clan que había sido tan legendario como el Uchiha.

Se iba a refugiar en el país del campo de arroz, ya que era uno de los que tenía un más fácil acceso pese a contar con una aldea ninja propia, él se quedaría ahí unos días esperando a su padrino… aunque ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que le esperaba.

Naruto no estaba atento a su entorno, estaba molesto y se confiaba al saberse fuerte; así que no iba muy reactivo, por lo que le sorprendió bastante cuando de pronto aparecieron siete sujetos a atacarlo. Todos ellos portaban insignias de la aldea de la roca con una línea que parecía decir que eran renegados, pero eso no era más que una mala tapadera, todos sabían que los ninjas de Iwa utilizaban esa banda cuando estaban en alguna misión reprochable… de la cual la aldea no se responsabilizaba en caso que fueran sorprendidos o capturados.

"Maldito mocoso, enviábamos asesinos por ti casi a diario… y pensar que saldrías voluntariamente de la aldea, tu suerte se ha acabado." Dijo uno que parecía ser el líder de los ninjas de la roca, con un gran odio en su voz. Naruto no los culpaba ya que era un resentimiento debido a los actos de su padre en la guerra; sin embargo, no iba a permitir que lo ataquen, por lo que hizo aparecer la cadena y la enrolló a modo de círculo alrededor suyo, dejando una distancia de dos metros entre algún punto del círculo y él.

"Me da lo mismo lo que piensen o sientan… si alguno de ustedes cruza o toca esa línea, lo tomaré como una agresión y los mataré a todos." Dijo Naruto, quien ya estaba bastante molesto, incluso antes de esa aparición.

Los tipos de Iwa no le tomaron en consideración y dos de ellos se lanzaron corriendo hacia el rubio, sus manos iban juntas porque estaban haciendo sellos; sin embargo, el rubio apenas los sintió sobre su cadena, los atrapó e inmovilizó en el aire… comenzando a sacar el chakra del Kyubi.

"¡Roshi! Roshi, haz lo tuyo." Gritó de forma autoritaria uno de los ninjas no atrapados.

El aludido, un viejo de cabello rojo, tanto en la cabeza como en su cara, bufó molesto. Entonces una energía de un color rojo intenso comenzó a rodearle, era similar a la del Kyubi que liberaba Naruto, pero más intensa u oscura, no fue necesario decir que el rubio estaba sorprendido de ver a otro Jinchuriki y con tal grado de control…

Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que no todos tenían ese grado de control, ya que de pronto apareció un gorila gigante, el cual comenzó a batir sus colas y golpear el suelo con sus brazos sin ninguna contemplación, por lo que terminó acabando con las vidas de los que estaban cerca suyo. El simiesco animal vio un potencial oponente frente a él, era un simple muchacho cubierto por un chakra rojo y tres colas a su espalda… así que menospreciándolo totalmente, cargó con furia animal hacia él.

Naruto se vio en un apuro, así que deshizo la cadena dejando a los tipos vivos pero en el suelo, esperando que su rival se detenga unos instantes… cosa que no ocurrió y esos dos ninjas murieron aplastados por el enorme gorila. El rubio tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás y con su mano izquierda utilizar el aro dorado, para crear un muro invisible que detuvo el feroz avance del enorme animal rojo.

Como ya había luchado utilizando el chakra del Kyubi, ahora no pudo hacerlo con la misma rapidez y velocidad, pero tras unos instantes, las colas fueron saliendo una a una hasta hacer seis; por lo que además de ganar unos centímetros en altura, una especie de esqueleto le cubrió parcialmente… aunque de todos modos el gran gorila seguía siendo por lo menos tres veces más grande. Afortunadamente el tamaño no significaba mucho, así que deponiendo el escudo, echó a correr hacia el oponente quien intentó darle un golpe tipo martillo con sus grandes puños, los cuales eran casi del mismo tamaño que toda la forma del zorro en que se había transformado Naruto, pero…

… pero había una diferencia entre ambos y esa era que Naruto estaba en control de sus actos, por lo que pensaba y no sólo actuaba por instintos. Así que se movió a un lado esquivando el golpe, pero resintiendo el fuerte temblor que éste provocó, pero en ese momento arremetió por el lado con una poderosa embestida que no lo derribó… pero puso a prueba su balance.

Ahí las colas del simio intentaron golpearle, pero Naruto tenía más; por lo que pudo bloquearlas sin mucho problema. Cuando el gorila intentó atacarlo con una especie de aplauso, Naruto utilizó el aro dorado sobre él para protegerse del golpe y aprovechar su guardia baja para asestarle una embestida en plena cabeza, consiguiendo por fin derribarlo.

Una vez en el suelo, se pasó sobre él y con cuatro de sus colas, además de la cadena que volvió a aparecer; pero con eslabones mucho más grandes, inmovilizó sus extremidades, y con los apéndices restantes se aferró al suelo. Como el simio estaba de espaldas, no podía utilizar sus cuatro colas, convirtiéndolo en un rival totalmente expuesto.

El rubio simplemente concentró su chakra y lanzó el cañón encima de la otra criatura, que al tener menos colas no resistió el enorme poder y prácticamente depuso la transformación. Sin embargo, esto no detuvo a Naruto quien volvió a disparar para darle ahora sí a Roshi, el Jinchuriki, casi directamente… ese último disparo le provocó una muerte instantánea, que él pudo comprobar literalmente con sus propios ojos, así que cuando miró a su alrededor asegurándose que todos esos tipos de la roca estaban muertos, quitó la energía del zorro y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia el país del campo de arroz.

…

…

Al día siguiente, como a eso del mediodía, Jiraiya llegó consternado a la aldea debido a lo bien informado que estaba y lo rápido que corrían algunas noticias. Se enteró que Naruto había destruido un edificio, incendiado parte de la aldea y tras eso salió huyendo como un renegado… además, del asunto del ataque frustrado de akatsuki a la aldea y la posterior lucha del Kyubi contra otro bijuu en las zonas de nadie, aquellos territorios que ningún país había reclamado y que estaban al centro de las naciones… una verdadera tierra de nadie.

El peliblanco llegó a la aldea y si bien quería descansar, el deber era lo primero, por lo que fue a averiguar lo realmente sucedido con el tercer Hokage, encontrándose que en la oficina había dos ANBU que de presencia parecían muy fuertes. Además, que estaban algunos líderes de los clanes y representantes de la parte civil del consejo… todos ellos sorprendidos miraron a la puerta cuando alguien llegó y la abrió bruscamente.

"Jiraiya. Qué bueno verte, aunque apreciaría que cuidaras más tus modales… como verás aquí hay mucha gente que agradecería un poco de respeto." Dijo Sarutobi, intentando ponerse en una posición superior de cara a la discusión que iba a entablar con Jiraiya.

"Por favor, olvida las cosas sin importancia. Quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó con Naruto." Demandó Jiraiya con una muy mala actitud.

"Jiraiya-sama, le respeto por su rango y su aporte a la villa, pero el mon…" Iba a decir Homura, cuando el peliblanco estalló y le interrumpió.

"¡Cállate! Desde que Naruto llegó, no han hecho más que darle problemas y tratarlo como basura. Cuando era niño su vida era horrible y ahora que regresó, no hicieron nada por intentar arreglarlo… así que exijo saber qué fue lo que ocurrió, qué medidas se tomaron al respecto y por qué." Dijo Jiraiya en un tono de molestia y autoridad que nadie antes le había visto, tanto así que intimidó a la mayoría de los presentes en la habitación… incluso Sarutobi quedó pasmado, así que le pidió a los demás que salgan de la oficina un momento y les dejen a solas.

El anciano acompañó a la salida a todos los presentes en un paso calmado y en el más absoluto silencio, pudiendo incluso oírse el roce de las ropas de los que se estaban yendo. El tercero cerró la puerta, aislando así la oficina la cual tenía sellos que la protegían y aislaban del exterior, impidiendo que otros escuchen o puedan entrar sin autorización, finalmente se volvió a sentar en su silla y miró atentamente a Jiraiya antes de comenzar.

"Naruto atacó a Danzou, Hiashi y un montón de ANBU que no tenía idea que existían… claramente eran ANBU de la Raíz, todos ellos; en el proceso los mató a todos, a excepción de Hiashi a quien dejó con heridas severas… él aún está en cuidados intensivos, pero perdió la vista de forma irrecuperable, ya que Naruto destruyó sus ojos y en sus vasos oculares puso pequeñas cantidades de una especie de chakra tóxico, suponemos que el del Kyubi… ni Tsunade podría curar algo así. Además, que puso este chakra también en varias partes de su rostro, especialmente algunos nervios; por lo que se predice que tendrá dolor crónico el resto de su vida, tiene un brazo roto, al igual que una pierna y algunas quemaduras de media y baja gravedad en el treinta por ciento del cuerpo. También nos encontramos con la sorpresa, que Danzou tenía una colección de ojos Sharingan… implantada tanto en su ojo derecho como en su brazo del mismo lado. Desconocemos la utilidad de éstos, pero ya poco interesa… esos ANBU que viste iban a detenerlo, pero ante el ataque de la pareja akatsuki; Naruto dejó de ser su prioridad, permitiendo que finalmente escape de la aldea, en este momento estábamos discutiendo el ponerlo o no en el libro bingo." Dijo Sarutobi, mirando a su antiguo alumno a los ojos en todo momento, como para ir evaluando paso a paso su reacción.

"¿Estás loco? Claramente le tendieron una emboscada, no creo que Naruto vaya a ponerse en medio de cien ANBU de forma voluntaria. Además, todos ellos estaban al margen de la ley." Contestó Jiraiya, defendiendo a su ahijado lo más posible.

"También pienso que puede ser cierto, pero esa mañana me pidió algo, e incluso se despidió; por lo que, también pienso que sus intenciones eran hostiles desde el comienzo." Replicó Sarutobi, refiriéndose a la conversación que había tenido con él luego del asunto de Hinata y su liberación.

"Jiraiya… tú no lo entien…" Iba a decir Sarutobi de no ser porque lo interrumpieron.

"¿Qué no lo entiendo? ¿Qué no entiendo cómo pueden tratar como basura al hijo de Minato, al chico que ayudó a detener al zorro hace más de dieciséis años? ¡Deja de tratarme como un imbécil por una vez en la vida… siempre me subestimaste, siempre valoraste más a Tsunade u Orochimaru, apuesto lo que sea a que hubieras preferido que el desertor hubiera sido yo y no él… quizá de haber sido yo, hubieras tenido las agallas para matarme! Estoy harto de ti, tus desprecios y tu basura… ya te lo dije una vez, si algo le pasaba a Naruto ibas a poner a prueba mi lealtad y no te gustaría el resultado." Dijo Jiraiya, sumamente molesto y alterado, quien finalmente se calmó y dijo lo último a modo de amenaza.

Jiraiya salió de la oficina dando un sonoro portazo. Todos los que habían salido anteriormente estaban ahí a excepción de los ANBU, aunque la verdad no se molestó en mirar a ninguno de ellos de frente, simplemente pasó por ahí mirando al suelo molesto y pensando en la horrible suerte que correría el primer infeliz que le moleste en su camino…

…con ese ánimo se dirigió al hotel donde usualmente se hospedaba, se percató que había un equipo ANBU apostado en la entrada del edificio, pero no hicieron intento de detenerlo o aprehenderlo cuando pasó; por lo que, decidió ignorarlo por el momento y entrando a la recepción… se dio cuenta que había más ninjas enmascarados. Se acercó a la recepcionista y ésta le dijo que Naruto le había dejado algo en un cuarto sellado y que varios ninjas habían intentado abrirlo… afortunadamente sin éxito; por lo que el peliblanco le agradeció y procedió a dirigirse a las escaleras, fue entonces cuando se fijó que los enmascarados estaban levantándose de sus asientos, seguramente querían esperar a que abra el sello y luego entrar.

El sanin, haciéndose el desentendido se perdió de vista y echó a correr, avanzó por el pasillo y dobló en la esquina hasta llegar a la habitación del rubio. Se fijó que había un kanji en la puerta, era un kanji utilizado en viejos métodos de sellado con fines de almacenamiento; por lo que, sólo alguien que conociera hasta la historia de los sellos, podría resolverlo. Cuando lo logró, vio un papel con un círculo y varios caracteres minúsculos dentro, se fijó que la puerta seguía sellada, haciendo imposible el acceso y en ese momento los ANBU comenzaron a hacerse visible por ambos costados del pasillo en el cual estaba emplazado el cuarto, así que simplemente les sonrió de forma burlona y poniendo algo de su chakra en el papel desapareció de ahí.

Los enmascarados maldijeron cuando vieron esfumarse a Jiraiya, no sabían qué había hecho, pero sin que pasara casi nada de tiempo, lo vieron con un papel en la mano y luego marcharse en una nube de humo. Seguramente ya había conseguido el mensaje y se había ido, por lo que no tenía mucho sentido quedarse esperando ahí.

Aunque en realidad Jiraiya no se había ido, sino que utilizó lo que Naruto dejó… un sello de túnel de gusano. Un nombre para una comunicación creada con dos sellos de transporte que sean exactamente iguales, pero opuestos… era como si uno fuese el reflejo del otro, por lo tanto así y sólo así eran compatibles, bastaba con poner un poco de chakra en uno y luego aparecías donde estaba el otro. En el interior del cuarto Jiraiya vio que todo estaba ordenado y tal como estaría un cuarto nuevo, con excepción del papel con el sello y un sobre encima de la cama.

Entonces el sanin cogió los dos papeles y tras ver que el sello no cumplía ninguna otra función, lo guardó en su bolsillo tomando el sobre y extrayendo un papel al abrirlo.

"_Jiraiya, muchas gracias por tu ayuda y compañía, voy a hacerle algo malo a Hiashi Hyuga, así que seguramente no seré aceptado posteriormente en la aldea, ven a la aldea del sonido para que te cuente cómo ocurrieron las cosas… seguro sabes cómo llegar y cómo encontrarme, hasta pronto. _

_Naruto._"

"Al parecer, las cosas ocurrieron de forma mucho más complicada de lo que imaginabas antes de salir." Dijo Jiraiya como al aire, en vista de lo que decía la carta y de todo lo que finalmente había ocurrido.

Desafortunadamente para el sanin, su maestro era un viejo veterano y no era en lo absoluto tan ingenuo; por lo que, otro ANBU se había quedado esperando en la recepción. Tras su repentina desaparición, el ninja vio a Jiraiya cuando éste bajó al salón principal del hotel y se acercó a él. El peliblanco supo que debía escucharlo, ya que si actuaba de forma hostil desde ese momento podría tener problemas, esperó hasta que el enmascarado se puso frente a él y le dijo que el consejo había comenzado a sesionar y solicitaban su presencia, el sanin acabó asintiendo y le pidió unos momentos.

Jiraiya se acercó a la mujer de la recepción, le dio las gracias por atenderle con tan buena disposición a él y a Naruto por todo este tiempo y le dejó un sobre como compensación por los incidentes ocurridos recientemente. Ella al comienzo no lo quería aceptar, pero Jiraiya le pidió que lo hiciera ya que difícilmente le volvería a ver y no quería saberse en deuda. Después de eso, el canoso sanin salió del recinto siguiendo al ANBU hasta la cámara del consejo ampliado.

…

…

"Hokage-sama, he traído a Jiraiya-sama como fue indicado." Dijo el ANBU al entrar, seguido por Jiraiya en la sala donde estaban todos los líderes de la aldea, tanto ninja como civiles, a excepción de uno que se hallaba en estado crítico.

El sanin llegó al lugar y se ubicó frente al Hokage y sus consejeros, quienes finalmente despidieron al ANBU y pidieron a todos que tomen su lugar y escuchen atentamente y sin interrumpir, ya que darían el relato de lo ocurrido.

"Tenemos testigos cuya versión no pondremos en duda y según ellos ocurrió lo siguiente." Comenzó su explicación Sarutobi. "Naruto fue escoltado por un ANBU hacia un sitio anteriormente desconocido en la zona menos poblada de la aldea, presumiblemente engañado ya que yo mismo le dije que le enviaría un ANBU en caso de necesitarlo… debido al asunto del ataque a la prisión." Continuó Sarutobi justificando los actos del rubio. "Finalmente llegó al edificio en donde ocurrieron los hechos, él fue rodeado por un centenar de ninjas, en su mayoría miembros ANBU de la raíz y en menor proporción de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga." Detalló Sarutobi sobre los ninjas caídos esa jornada. "Además del mismo Hiashi y posteriormente Danzou… como saben, él quemó todo el lugar eliminando a la mayoría, con excepción de los dos últimos mencionados. Posteriormente hirió a Hiashi y se batió a duelo con Danzou, logrando finalmente eliminarlo." Dijo Sarutobi, sin entrar en detalles sobre las heridas al líder del clan Hyuga o las habilidades de su antiguo compañero de equipo. "Después fue sorprendido por algunos ANBU, pero éstos tuvieron que dejarle libre para resolver el problema que akatsuki representaba." Dijo Sarutobi.

"¿Qué se sabe de ese joven de la arena… el jinchuriki del Ichibi?" Preguntó Shikaku, quien estaba intrigado por la relación entre ambos incidentes.

"Su cuerpo fue hallado calcinado, unos pisos bajo el lugar donde se llevó a cabo la pelea… resulta que sí lo habían secuestrado los ANBU de la raíz. Además de él, había varios otros prisioneros en ese lugar… pero sólo él fue capaz de oponer algún tipo de defensa, pero ni aún así logró sobrevivir." Informó el Hokage, con una muestra de descontento ya que si bien el chico era prisionero, él no tenía intención de matarlo; sino que, pretendía negociarlo como prisionero de guerra una vez se estabilizara la situación político-económica de Suna.

"Entonces acusamos al mo…" Koharu iba a referirse a Naruto con el apelativo de monstruo, pero sintió una hostilidad de parte de Jiraiya, por lo que prefirió no tentar su suerte. "… bueno, entonces acuso a Naruto de asesinato sobre Danzou, Gaara y todos los ninjas ANBU y Hyuga que eliminó el día anterior. Además de los otros prisioneros que perecieron." Dijo la mujer, intentando poner a Naruto en el libro bingo para que otros se encargaran de perseguirlo, no era necesario decir que Jiraiya se molestó con esa intención, pero él incluso fue anticipado por el líder del clan Aburame.

"Me parece que hay una gran contradicción en todo eso… señora Koharu." Comentó respetuosamente Shibi, el padre de Shino "El joven fue llevado a ese lugar bajo un engaño, un ardid… y posteriormente fue emboscado, es natural para cualquier ninja el defenderse con fuerza proporcional y existe la ley que permite matar en defensa propia… especialmente si es en respuesta a un ataque. Además, claramente Danzou estaba fuera de la ley al dirigir esa facción ANBU y tango Hiashi Hyuga, como cualquier otro que haya estado en conocimiento de eso, es culpable de complicidad y asociación ilícita. Además, del hecho de premeditar una emboscada contra otro ninja de la aldea… el joven Uzumaki simplemente se defendió y decidió que mientras los otros siguieran con vida, la suya misma estaría en peligro, lo mismo se aplica para Danzou… y la mejor prueba es que no mató a Hiashi, sino que sólo lo incapacitó." Expuso Shibi, sacando una sonrisa en el rostro de Jiraiya al ver que no toda la aldea estaba llena de corruptos y delincuentes.

"Aún quedan los cargos por el asesinato al hijo del Kazekage y los otros prisioneros." Dijo Homura, intentando acusar al rubio de algo con tal de ponerlo en el libro bingo.

"Perdón… disculpen mi interrupción." Dijo Shikaku, tomando la palabra. "Hasta donde sabemos, nadie tenía conocimiento de que hubiesen personas en ese lugar; por lo que, no había intención alguna de tomar sus vidas, a las cuales la libertad les fue arrebatada por alguien más. Así que técnicamente es sólo una agresión circunstancial con resultado de muerte… y por cierto, ese chico no es el hijo del Kazekage, puesto que su padre murió y actualmente no existe Kazekage. Y como todo prisionero de guerra, su muerte está dentro de las cosas que podemos hacer." Justificó Shikaku, molestando a quienes querían poner a Naruto como criminal a toda costa.

Jiraiya estaba contento del resultado de la discusión, por cómo iban las cosas, el rubio se iba a librar de los problemas, ya casi era su turno para hablar.

"Dejando eso a un lado, me gustaría saber qué fue lo que el joven Uzumaki le dejó a usted Jiraiya-sama." Preguntó el líder del clan Kurama… unos hombres muy hábiles con los genjutsu, que pese a constituir un clan menor ya que tenía pocos miembros dentro de las filas ninja, tenían un lugar en el consejo.

"Disculpe… y dígame si me equivoco. ¿Pero no tenemos leyes que protegen la propiedad privada?" Dijo Jiraiya, en un tono casi arrogante. "Mi ahijado me dejó un punto de reunión, pero eso no es para conocimiento de ninguno de ustedes." Dijo él con bastante rabia, la cual se evidenciaba en su forma de hablar. "Además les revelaré algo… tiempo atrás se acordó aquí que si alguien atacaba o intentaba algo contra Naruto él se iría." Recordó, a lo que muchos asintieron. "Pero posteriormente yo le dije al tercero que si eso pasaba… yo también me iría y es eso lo que les vengo a comunicar, me iré de la aldea y no volveré hasta que consigan que Naruto los perdone y regrese." Dijo el sanin a modo de ultimátum.

"¡Eso es inaceptable!" Gritó Homura al instante, manifestando el descontento de muchos de los civiles, y unos pocos líderes de clanes… mientras que otros si bien tenían miedo a lo que pudiera pasar ahora, se quedaban contemplativos y en silencio, a la espera de lo que ocurriría.

"¡Si pones un pie afuera de la aldea te pondremos en el libro bingo!" Gritó Koharu amenazante.

"¡En el momento en que me entere que Naruto o yo estamos en el libro bingo! En ese preciso instante me uniré a otra villa… seguro que en Otto se alegrarían de tener a los tres sanin… o que Iwa apreciaría todo mi conocimiento sobre la seguridad de la aldea." Dijo Jiraiya, amenazándolos directamente.

"Mientras que discrepo con mis consejeros, a quienes les recuerdo que la última palabra sobre quien va o no va al libro bingo es mía… te pregunto Jiraiya, en vista de que claramente antepones a Naruto por sobre la villa, ¿Qué nos impide apresarte y sacarte la ubicación de Naruto por la fuerza?" Dijo Sarutobi intentando sonar autoritario con su antiguo alumno, quien a su juicio se estaba pasando de la raya y si no le ponía límites en ese preciso momento, después iba a hacer lo que quisiera.

"Todos saben que apenas den la orden o hagan un movimiento, soy capaz de invocar un sapo que con sólo aparecer, puede destruir cuatro calles a la redonda… saben, me harté, esta no es la Konoha que protegí durante la guerra, ni aquella por la cual Minato sacrificó su vida y condenó a su hijo. No valen la pena, ya me escucharon, así que no tengo más que decir." Dijo el sanin, quien para asombro de todos los presentes se puso de pie y se retiró sin escuchar a nadie más, ni siquiera a Sarutobi quien le ordenó que se quedara ahí hasta llegar a una resolución.

Los miembros del consejo estaban molestos, pero nadie fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para irritar aún más al sanin. Seguro que en cuanto a números, él no era una gran amenaza, pero sus poderes y habilidades que le habían servido para adquirir su rango, sí que eran de cuidado, especialmente en medio de una aldea donde cualquier daño se lamentaba… especialmente porque se estaban recuperando de un ataque hace relativamente poco tiempo.

…

…

Tras dos días de viaje, Jiraiya se encontraba en la aldea del sonido, sabía que Orochimaru no había regresado ahí porque sus contactos no le habían visto merodeando las cercanías de la aldea. Además seguramente estaría ocupado encargándose de Sasuke y protegiéndose de akatsuki, quienes ya habían intentado ir por él una vez.

Ahora tenía que encontrar a Naruto; sin embargo, no fue tan complicado porque preguntó a algunas personas si habían visto a un chico rubio y sin emblemas ninja, le indicaron más o menos en qué lugares le habían visto y por dónde se había ido. Así que tras poco más de una hora, lo vio tomando desayuno en un local medianamente concurrido, que había en una de las calles secundarias de comercio de la aldea.

"Vaya Naruto, quién diría que ibas a estar tan tranquilo." Dijo Jiraiya a modo de saludo, mientras se sentaba frente al rubio y le pedía a una chica que atendía que le diera lo mismo que a Naruto, a lo que ella asintió un poco sorprendida… y tras algunos instantes le trajo cuatro tazones de ramen de cerdo y un vaso de té frío. "¿Comes sopa de carne como desayuno?" Preguntó sorprendido Jiraiya, quien veía que el rubio sólo tenía un plato vacío y se estaba tomando el té.

"Descubrí que me gustaba el ramen y tenía hambre porque anoche no dormí bien." Dijo Naruto mientras bebía de su té, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. "¿Qué loco fue lo que paso no?" Dijo intentando comenzar una conversación con su padrino sobre lo que ocurrió y que gatilló su salida de la aldea.

"Oí muchas cosas, pero agradecería que me digas cómo fue que ocurrieron." Pidió Jiraiya, quien quería oír la versión de su ahijado antes de hacer cualquier juicio o contarle su propia decisión.

"Bueno, me llevaron al que parecía ser el cuartel ANBU de la raíz… tal como dijiste, Danzou tenía un pequeño grupo oculto del viejo. Además, él mismo junto a Hiashi y unos Hyuga me atacaron… pero al final los maté a todos, con excepción de Hiashi a quien condené a un destino peor incluso que la muerte…una vida miserable. Después aparecieron… bueno, los ANBU, pero justo llegaron unos tipos de akatsuki, aquella pareja que vimos cuando fallamos en nuestro asalto a Tsunade y Orochimaru. Eso los distrajo para que pudiera escapar… aunque lo más sorprendente vino después." Dijo Naruto, como si lo anterior no hubiera significado nada.

"¿Qué pasó después?" Preguntó Jiraiya incrédulo, mientras recordaba varias cosas para preguntárselas más adelante.

"Me atacaron unos ninjas de la roca… incluso uno de ellos era un viejo que era el jinchuriki del Yonbi… al final igual los maté a todos." Dijo el rubio ya más aburrido, terminando de contar todo lo importante que le había pasado ese día.

"¿En serio mataste a otro jinchuriki?" Preguntó curioso Jiraiya, quien aún no le revelaba el hecho que no era el primero a quien eliminaba.

"Sí, él liberó a su criatura… se volvió loco e incluso mató a sus compañeros, entonces saqué seis colas y comencé a dispararle hasta que perdió la vida." Dijo Naruto en un tono un poco más solemne, ya había hecho una idea de lo dura que era la vida en los jinchuriki en el continente elemental, así que no le hacía gracia matar a una persona así; sin embargo, él se lo había buscado y al final fue un acto de supervivencia.

"Naruto, otra cosa; he escuchado muchos rumores sobre los ANBU que lucharon contra los akatsuki, pero la verdad es que eran muy disparatados. Sabes algo al respect…" Se calló Jiraiya al notar que el rubio había agachado la cabeza, para cubrir su rostro, pero se vio una lágrima caer sobre su plato… acto que descolocó totalmente a Naruto.

El rubio aguardó un instante en silencio, hacía lo posible por retener las lágrimas y controlar su voz para no quebrarse ni hacer tan obvio su estado para los demás, cosa que logró en cierto grado, pero incluso cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con la cabeza gacha.

"Shamash, como todos los espíritus que luchan de forma sincronizada con un Doménico o alguien que puede manejarlos, tiene ciertas habilidades además de su propio poder. Como él es el dios de la justicia, me provee de un escudo capaz de proteger a los débiles y desvalidos… el aro que ya conoces. También me brinda una cadena para apresar a quienes no merezcan su libertad… objeto que también conoces. Pero lo que no conoces es una de sus más terribles habilidades… una que descubrí cuando tenía poco más de siete años… fue casi por accidente, pero a los once pude aprender a controlarla. En ese momento ocurrió lo más triste que me ha pasado… la muerte, o más bien dicho, la partida de mi padre." Dijo Naruto, con un tono que a claras luces demostraba una gran tristeza, pero que tenía a Jiraiya sumamente intrigado por decirlo de forma leve.

El sanin estaba punto de tomar a su ahijado del cuello y sacarle el resto si no continuaba pronto, cosa que tras unos suspiros él hizo. "Bajo ciertas condiciones… tengo la habilidad de revivir a la gente. Fue así como durante el ataque de Orochimaru, él invocó a los dos primeros Hokages para que lucharan contra el tercero. Yo me di cuenta que su alma estaba atada a una cosa en su cabeza y no a su cuerpo como es normal… así que intenté hacer el ritual y me sorprendí a mí mismo cuando averigüé que tuve éxito en revivir a dos personas al mismo tiempo, nunca había hecho eso." Dijo el rubio, haciendo que Jiraiya se diera cuenta que esos poderosos ANBU que frecuentaban a Sarutobi, eran nada más y nada menos que los dos primeros Hokages, los más fuertes entre los fuertes del clan Senju del bosque.

"¿Pero por qué aborreces dicha habilidad? Yo,… no, cualquiera la vería como una gran bendición." Preguntó Jiraiya quien no entendía el motivo para que el rubio piense eso.

"Shamash me permite revivir gente que ha perdido sus vidas de forma injusta… o que tiene razones para vivir. Necesito que el alma de la persona esté aún en este mundo y que su cuerpo esté en buenas condiciones… al menos en una pieza y no muy deteriorado, ya que Shamash también puede curar las heridas de los afligidos. Así que al momento de revivir a alguien puedo curar su cuerpo… pero tiene que estar en una pieza y no haber transcurrido más de 24 horas desde su muerte. Con los Hokages… bueno, sus cuerpos artificiales y todo, estaban en perfectas condiciones y sus almas estaban ahí mismo, sólo tuve que corregir su vínculo y ponerlas en sus cuerpos, mientras los curaba lo suficiente como para que fuesen reales.

El por qué aborrezco esto, tiene que ver con el descubrimiento de mi habilidad, una vez que reviví a alguien… creí que podría revivir a todo el mundo y nadie más iba a tener que sufrir por otra pérdida de nuevo… pero me equivoqué. Mi chakra fue sellado por diez días y las personas no me esperaron ese lapso de tiempo, entonces cuando llegó mi chakra de regreso intenté revivir a alguien nuevamente, pero no pude… aún no dominaba esa habilidad y era como si mi subconsciente no quisiera volver a hacerlo para evitar el asunto del sellado. Justo el día en que lo pude hacer de forma voluntaria y totalmente exitosa, como era obvio, mi chakra fue sellado y mi padre se despidió, diciendo que ya había completado su deber en este mundo y que nada lo retenía… ahora yo era capaz de valerme por mí mismo, así que luego de decirme que me amaba y estaba orgulloso de mi… se marchó." Dijo Naruto quien comenzó nuevamente a llorar.

"Entonces me di cuenta… ¿De qué sirve este poder, si no pude salvar a mi padre? No puedo salvar a todo el mundo… y al final lo único que hace es hacerte sentir culpable por las muertes que ocurren y que tú no remedias." Dijo Naruto, quien al final dejó algo de dinero sobre la mesa y se fue de ahí. Claramente ese tema la traía malos recuerdos y necesitaba estar a solas un rato, cosa que Jiraiya respetó.

…

…

En un lugar lejano y en nada relacionado con Otto, estaba un grupo reunido en una oscura y lúgubre cueva, habían tardado algunos días en reunirse debido a que querían estar presentes todos en persona y había algunas cosas que debían ser comprobadas más de una vez.

"He de informarles a todos, que dos de los jinchurikis han muerto y según todos saben, sus bijuu los han acompañado al otro mundo." Dijo Pain, en el mismo tono frío y sin emociones que utilizaba siempre. "Las criaturas correspondían a el de una y cuatro colas… ambas muertas a manos de Uzumaki Naruto, portador del nueve colas." Prosiguió él con su explicación a los otros cinco sujetos que le miraban atentamente. "Además, unos ninja no identificados pero de Konoha, eliminaron a Sasori y Deidara, dejándonos sin dos valiosos miembros… así que lamentablemente declaro que nuestro grupo como tal se disuelve, en vista que no hay modo de completar nuestros objetivos comunes." Dijo él, ganándose varios rostros de sorpresa entre los presentes quienes esperaban alguna otra solución alternativa al plan original. "En nombre a nuestra convivencia pasada no los eliminaré en estos momentos…y en caso de encontrarnos en el futuro, les ofreceré la posibilidad de marcharse con una advertencia, pero no crean que si se vuelven un obstáculo, vaya a perdonar sus vidas." Dijo el peli naranjo, para luego dar media vuelta e irse de ahí seguido por Konan, dejando a la mayoría de los presentes con muchas dudas y una amarga sensación de que sólo habían sido utilizados.

Lo que nadie afuera de la cueva sabía, es que ahora las cosas se habían tornado aún más peligrosas, ya que al menos como una misma organización, Akatsuki seguía algunas reglas; por ejemplo, seguir las órdenes del líder, o perseguir a los jinchuriki en orden. Sin embargo, ahora sólo eran varios grupos de criminales extremadamente poderosos, con libre albedrío, seguro que varios intentarían afiliarse a villas inescrupulosas, y otros formarían grupos menos poderosos… pero tanto o más peligrosos ya que harían todo tipo de delitos por su propio afán.

…

...

Estaba lloviendo y Naruto estaba en la rama de uno de los árboles más grandes que había a la salida de la aldea, estaba todo mojado; pero no le importaba, ya que parecía como si el cielo llorase junto con él, haciendo imposible decir si él lloraba o no.

"¿Naruto…no quieres venir a algún hotel o algún sitio con techo?" Preguntó Jiraiya al pie del árbol donde estaba Naruto, bajo la protección de una sombrilla.

"Ya te dije todo lo que querías saber… en cuanto pase la lluvia me voy a regresar al continente antiguo." Dijo Naruto sin mirar directamente al sanin al rostro.

"Pero hay algo… no te he dicho lo que pasó en la villa." Dijo Jiraiya, quien quería alertarle en caso que algún ninja intente atacarlo para cobrar algún tipo de recompensa.

"No me interesa, no pretendo volver a Konoha. Haré mi vida como la hacía hasta antes de que nos conociéramos, fue un gusto encontrarme con el maestro de mi padre y mi padrino, espero que te cuides y tengas una buena vida." Dijo Naruto para volver a mirar al cielo, como indicándole a Jiraiya que daba por concluida la conversación.

El sanin no quiso seguir presionándolo, sabía que Naruto era una persona independiente y sumamente capaz de cuidarse por sí solo, así que decidió que le daría tiempo y dejaría que las cosas ocurran de la forma en que tengan que ocurrir. No estaba seguro por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento que iba a volver a ver a Naruto, así que se despidió de él con un simple hasta pronto mientras se marchaba a una posada.

Al día siguiente, el rubio se comenzó a mover apenas amaneció. Su ropa seguía empapada, pero eso no le incomodaba mayormente, se levantó en la rama y comenzó a correr hacia el mar, iba con cuidado para no ser detectado; sin embargo, esto no era tan necesario ya que Otto era conocida por tener una muy pobre vigilancia de sus límites exteriores, las patrullas sólo comenzaban a cien metros de los muros de la aldea, en vez de esparcirlas desde la frontera al interior. Esto favorecía a las personas como Naruto, así estuvo movilizándose de ese modo un par de horas hasta que llegó al mar. No había puertos ni nada de eso ya que precisamente esa zona era un acantilado y no un puerto, pero para Naruto, ese no era problema en lo absoluto así que se lanzó al vacío, cayendo con un espectacular clavado que nadie vio.

Sacó de su ropa un estuche cilíndrico, desde el cual cogió uno de varios pergaminos bastante delgados y al activarlo, un barco salió de él, se trataba de una embarcación no tan grande, el barco tendría unos diez metros de longitud y en total tres de alto. Estaba hecho como para alojar doce personas, ya que tenía éste número de habitaciones; además de contar con un comedor sencillo, una bodega y la sala del capitán… no era una gran embarcación, pero para ser algo suyo, era más que suficiente, además había sido un regalo de su sensei Marko, puesto que él mismo lo hizo… gracias a sus habilidades como Doménico.

El rubio acomodó las velas y dejó que la corriente lo llevara, algo que averiguó medio año antes de viajar al continente elemental, era que en la mayoría de los puertos de éste sitio, las corrientes llevaban al continente antiguo y al revés si zarpabas desde el continente antiguo. Pero en el intermedio había muchas dificultades… desde icebergs, marejadas y fuertes corrientes, hasta zonas de baja profundidad en pleno mar en las cuales los barcos encallaban, sitios con espesa neblina que ocultaban riscos y obstáculos… en fin, era un viaje que muy pocas veces había podido ser realizado con éxito, pero para él no había mayor dificultad puesto que al poner su aro dorado sobre el barco, éste era protegido de todos estos embistes y obstáculos que oponía la naturaleza.

…

…

En los días posteriores las noticias corrían rápidamente de un sitio a otro del continente elemental, ya que la hoja esparció la novedad que Naruto Uzumaki, hijo del Yondaime Hokage se había ido de la aldea… en un intento por quitarse la responsabilidad por cualquiera de sus actos. Además de anunciar que el jinchuriki de Suna, Sabaku no Gaara, había resultado muerto en un incidente que hubo a partir de una insurrección menor que fue rápidamente controlada.

Entre las noticias también circulaba la de la muerte del jinchuriki de Iwa que contenía al cuatro colas y posterior a eso se dieron avistamientos en diferentes lugares de los miembros de akatsuki, pero actuando por separado y sin los uniformes de la temida organización criminal, sugiriendo a la mayoría que dicho grupo parecía haberse desvinculado… liberando a los tipos para que atormentaran al mundo de forma separada. Si bien era cierto que perdían poder, siempre tenían su propia fama y ahora hacían más daño al mismo tiempo.

Amegakure no había hecho movimientos, puesto que Pain todavía estaba analizando lo que podría hacer, evaluando sus distintas opciones, junto con el tiempo que tenía para cada una de ellas… así que de momento, en la aldea seguía lloviendo y las cosas no cambiaban en lo absoluto.

En Konoha, tanto Hinata como Anko se sorprendieron mucho con lo ocurrido, varios miembros del clan Hyuga intentaron cobrarse revancha sobre Hinata, culpándola por ser la que puso la ira de Naruto contra Hiashi. Incluso irrumpieron en la casa de Anko, quien luchó contra varios de ellos, deshaciéndose de seis de ellos sin matarlos, pero eran doce en total y acabaron por capturarla y ponerle la mano sobre el pecho. Pese a que ella hubiera matado a cualquiera que la toque sin su consentimiento, ahora no estaba para ese tipo de reacciones… estaban apuntando a su corazón, amenazando a Hinata, si se movía la iban a matar.

Fue entonces cuando la chica los sorprendió y aprovechando que todos los que estaban aún de pie eran de la rama secundaria, activó el sello del pájaro enjaulado y dejándose llevar por su propia ira… les mató a todos. Después vinieron los ANBU y cuando se dilucidó el hecho, Sarutobi le dejó bien claro a los líderes temporales del clan Hyuga, que no podían atacar a ningún otro ninja de la hoja o lo iban a lamentar todos por igual, así que a ellos les quedó claro que el Hokage no iba a permitir más incidentes, así como Hinata ya no era la débil niña que ellos siempre pisoteaban.

Ambas mujeres se enteraron del propio Sandaime Hokage de lo ocurrido con el rubio, ya que el viejo les terminó relatando todo lo sucedido y expuesto por los testigos, ellas se enojaron con la villa y todos los causantes de la partida de Naruto, especialmente Hinata y el principal blanco de todo ese rencor era su padre. Así que valiéndose de su línea sucesoria y sus habilidades para pasar desapercibida, se escabulló en el hospital con el propósito de eliminarlo y terminar el trabajo que Naruto no había conseguido acabar.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la habitación y lo vio ahí… la lástima fue superior al rencor y se dio cuenta que si Naruto lo había dejado con vida, era porque eso era peor para él que morir. Vio las vendas en todo su rostro, especialmente en los ojos, el yeso en casi todo el cuerpo y todas las vías que tenía en su brazo, monitorizando sus constantes vitales y aplicándole sedantes y analgésicos… revisó la ficha y comprendió que viviría una vida de tormento, así que abrió la ventana y desapareció de ahí sin dejar huella.

Jiraiya al estar temporalmente desafiliado de su villa, se la pasaba disfrutando el tiempo en bares y sitios de libre esparcimiento por casi todo el mundo, decidido a sacar una nueva entrega de su libro ya que sus obligaciones habían desaparecido por el momento.

…

…

Casi dos semanas pasaron y por fin Naruto llegó al continente antiguo, específicamente a un puerto en la ciudad de Demos, el sitio donde vivía. Estaba cansado por el largo y solitario viaje, pero al fin había llegado a su hogar… por fin estaba en casa.


	7. Demos…¿mi lugar?

CAPITULO 7. Demos… ¿Mi lugar?

Naruto llegó como a las ocho de la mañana, lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era llegar a su casa, abrazar a Lili-chan y dormir en una cama fija o estática, ya que estaba harto de la marea y los movimientos del barco durante todo el día.

Una vez en el puerto, abrió el pergamino y volvió a meter el barco en el interior. Era temprano todavía, por lo que recién estaban saliendo las primeras personas a la calle a comenzar sus rutinas; es decir, en sus respectivas labores de trabajo y todo lo que tenían que hacer dentro de sus obligaciones.

El rubio era conocido, así como todos los Doménicos, la gente les trataba con cariño y respeto; especialmente a él, quien trabajaba como sanador en ese lugar, ya que gracias a sus poderes buscaba ayudar a la gente de la mejor forma posible y esa era sanando, en vista del rechazo que tenía con sus poderes de resurrección. Lo que le pareció un poco extraño, eran las miradas que le daban algunas personas, él entendía que había estado más de un año ausente y que tal vez les sorprendía verle; pero además de sorpresa, sus rostros tenían vergüenza… o casi pena… era como si le estuvieran a punto de dar el pésame, pero decidió que ya se ocuparía de resolver eso luego que descanse, se reencuentre con su novia y estuviese más repuesto.

Llegó hasta su casa, una casa cuyo diseño le gustaba mucho, ya que era una construcción algo angosta y bien especial. En el primer piso estaba la sala, un recibidor, la cocina y comedor, además de un baño; mientras que en el segundo piso había dos cuartos, uno pequeño y el suyo que era más grande y tenía baño propio. Actualmente, Lili-chan estaba ocupando ese ya que vivía con Naruto desde que ambos se declararon sus sentimientos, hace varios años atrás.

Al entrar a su casa se fijó que algunas cosas estaban cambiadas de lugar y había algunos accesorios nuevos, seguramente Lilibeth había comprado y cambiado un poco las cosas, para hacer de ese lugar un poco menos solitario y aburrido. Así que con cuidado cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras, era temprano así que no quería despertarla… estaba contento por volver antes de lo previsto y por supuesto, con bastante dinero producto de sus servicios a Konoha. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse aliviado por haber salido de esa aldea, aunque la gente nunca le trató muy bien, no era eso lo que le desagradaba del lugar… sino que sencillamente no encajaba ahí y nunca lo haría, ya que él pertenecía a Demos.

Al subir la escalera vio un corto pasillo con dos puertas, la de la derecha era del cuarto pequeño, y la de la izquierda la del suyo, así que con cuidado abrió la puerta y entró de espaldas para no tener que abrirla mucho, ya que la puerta aún rechinaba cuando se abría más de la mitad… así que cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación… se puso muy pálido y sintió como si su mundo entero se viniese abajo…. sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo liberó parte de sus emociones abriendo la puerta de golpe, haciendo que rechine y suene fuerte al chocar con el muro. Esto despertó bruscamente a Lili-chan… y a Dart. Un joven de cabello celeste, que Naruto conocía y que estaba durmiendo en la cama de Naruto, junto a su Lili-chan.

Lili tenía una cara de espanto atroz, nunca se esperó que una noche de diversión como varias de las que había tenido, acabara tan mal con la sorpresiva llegada de Naruto. Mientras el rubio miraba al suelo, escondiendo sus emociones, pero por lo tenso que se veía, se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

"Dart… sal inmediatamente de mi casa o te voy a matar." Dijo Naruto con un tono de voz que, claramente no lograba esconder toda la rabia que sentía.

"Pero mi rop…" Iba a contestar el joven hasta que el rubio le interrumpió.

"¡SAL AHORA!" Gritó Naruto, mientras aparecía la cadena del jinchuuriki, que sujetó al otro sujeto de una pierna y lo arrojó a través de la ventana hacia la calle.

Lilibeth estaba muda, la verdad es que tenía miedo y no le salía la voz para pedirle a Naruto que se detuviera, la verdad es que incluso ella le temía al que hasta hace unos momentos, se sabía su novio… nunca se esperó que las cosas sucedieran así. La verdad es que sabía que estaba haciendo algo mal; sin embargo, esperaba que su regreso fuera dentro de más tiempo… no es como si más tiempo fuese a resolver algo, pero al menos le hubiera permitido prepararse un poco más.

Naruto no miró a Lilibeth al rostro en ningún momento, sencillamente estaba conteniendo su ira, salió del cuarto sin decir nada bajando por las escaleras, mientras ella estaba en la más absoluta incertidumbre… no sabía qué hacer y esa incertidumbre la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Por lo que sin detenerse a vestirse, se envolvió con la sábana y bajó tras Naruto… a quien encontró en el comedor tomando una copa de sake.

"Naruto, por favor… dime algo." Pidió ella casi suplicante.

"¿Hace cuanto tiempo?" Preguntó él, en una dolorosa curiosidad.

"Naruto… eso no…" Ella iba a restarle importancia al asunto, hasta que Naruto la interrumpió en un estallido de ira.

"¡Te estoy preguntando hace cuánto tiempo que me engañas con ese idiota!" Dijo Naruto sumamente furioso, al punto que arrojó el vaso del que bebía contra el muro.

"Poco más de cuatro meses." Dijo ella mirando al suelo, con mucha vergüenza por su falta. "Lo siento Naruto… de verdad…" Comenzó a decir ella, asumiendo su error.

"¿Por qué? Tú misma dijiste que preferías esperarme aquí, te ofrecí acompañarme, te dije que podía quedarme por menos tiempo, o ir y volver… y encima me engañas con él, el único tipo de esta ciudad a quien siempre he odiado." Dijo Naruto prácticamente resignado ante la noticia.

"No lo sé… él vino tiempo después que te fuiste. Habían pasado casi dos semanas, yo siempre le decía que me dejara de molestar… que tú le detestabas y todo eso; pero de tanto insistir, acabé dándole una oportunidad… y al final nos hicimos cercanos. La primera vez fue hace cuatro meses… yo estaba sola… y… por favor per…" Dijo ella sumamente triste y arrepentida, pero no pudo pedir perdón ya que Naruto le interrumpió.

"Voy a ir a hablar con mi sensei, no creo que me vaya a demorar más de una hora. Quiero que te vayas antes de que vuelva y no deseo verte nunca más… dile a Dart que si se cruza en mi camino más de lo estrictamente necesario, lo matare" Dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie, para comenzar a salir de la casa… hasta que Lilibeth arrodillada le sujetó del brazo llorando.

"Por favor… perdona…" Iba a decirle, pero Naruto nuevamente la volvió a interrumpir.

"¿Dart no te ha dicho nada no?" Preguntó Naruto, a lo que ella negó intrigada. "Estás embarazada. No sé cuánto tiempo tiene, pero es más de un mes… sólo por eso no te golpee. Así que por favor, no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino o no responderé por mis actos." Terminó Naruto zafándose de su agarre al momento en que salía de su casa.

Al salir, su rostro era claramente de furia, la gente que lo veía se daba cuenta de inmediato que se había enterado… y no es que la gente fuera tan chismosa; pero todos sabían que él y Lilibeth eran novios desde pequeños. Pero tiempo después de la partida del rubio, ella y Dart comenzaron a ser vistos en la ciudad, incluso besándose cuando él lograba robarle un beso en público y ella tímidamente le correspondía con algo de vergüenza… así que ahora, ya no le miraban mal, sino que lo hacían con cariño, como si fuese la víctima de una tragedia griega… y como toda víctima, solía simpatizar con la mayoría de los que se enteraban.

Estaba desecho por dentro, iba dando vuelta al hospital el cual estaba más o menos cerca de su casa, se apoyó en la muralla trasera cerca de donde estaban los contenedores de basura… por lo que nunca había nadie ahí y se dejó caer en el suelo, quedó sentado con el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas, mientras dejaba caer algunas lágrimas al suelo… no sabía qué hacer. Incluso él mismo se sorprendía por no haber entrado en una ira ciega y haber aniquilado cualquier ser vivo en cien metros a la redonda… pero él apreciaba la vida, gracias a su poder se sentía culpable por todas las muertes inocentes y sencillamente nunca podría perdonarse a sí mismo si le costaba la vida a un bebé inocente.

Lloró por unos minutos en silencio, no gritó ni se desahogó, la ira ya no estaba; al menos no mientras en su camino no se cruzara ninguno de los responsables de su estado, de momento lo único que sentía era el dolor más grande que pudieron haberle hecho en su vida, peor a cualquier herida… hubiera preferido que le corten todas las extremidades con una piedra a tener que sentir eso; pero lamentablemente la vida no es justa, sólo es la vida.

Tras un rato de desahogo, encendió su rostro en llamas evaporando consigo sus lágrimas, acto seguido, avanzó sin darle mucha importancia a la gente hasta el domicilio de su maestro. Marko era una de las personas más importantes de la ciudad y eso se notaba en su casa, la cual él mismo había construido en un enorme espacio. Quizá tenía el terreno más amplio de la villa que perteneciera a una persona… ya que el hospital, o el colegio eran más grandes, pero era porque los transitaba más gente.

Aunque de todos modos, esa no era una ciudad muy poblada; es decir, la organización del continente antiguo era dispar, ya que estaba la ciudad antigua… el sitio más grande y que ocupaba casi todo el espacio. Era un territorio ovalado dispuesto en forma horizontal, con una especie de sobresaliente redonda en el extremo izquierdo, el cual era la ciudad de demos y al final, al otro lado del óvalo… había una zona irregular, llena de bosques, territorios inhóspitos y animales salvajes.

La entrada a la ciudad de Demos, estaba resguardada siempre por al menos un Doménico… siendo los cuatro últimos quienes se turnaban la guardia. En esa ciudad, sólo podías entrar por el día en el caso que no fueras residente; además, debía ser alguien conocido o venir con alguien de renombre, de lo contrario se le prohibía el ingreso… el cual sólo era autorizado entre las ocho de la mañana y las ocho de la noche. Para residir, había que ser un Doménico, ser hijo de algún residente, o bien, tener el permiso por escrito de algún residente acreditado… cosa que se lograba tras cinco años de residencia con un trabajo regular y sin haber cometido algún delito.

Todo esto era para proteger la ciudad y evitar que se llene de personas desconocidas, por lo que casi todo el pueblo actuaba como una gran familia y la mayoría de las personas guardaba una buena relación entre sí… a excepción de una especie de enemistad declarada desde el momento que fueron Doménicos entre Naruto y Dart. El último de los dos, fue una especie de prodigio, era alumno del que hasta ese momento era el tercer Doménico… el chico a los quince años se volvió Doménico y utilizó el cuarto puesto; sin embargo, dos años después conoció a Naruto, el chico que solía andar con Marko… el segundo Doménico; era un niño pequeño que andaba siempre tras él, aunque en la mañana siempre tenía cara de sueño y unas ojeras visibles. Lo que no sabía es que normalmente de noche entrenaba ninjutsu y control de chakra con el espíritu de su padre… pero de pronto ese niño, a los once años se enfrentó a su maestro y tras vencerlo, obtuvo el puesto del tercer Doménico, desplazando a su maestro y a él un lugar.

Desde entonces él había guardado una especie de rencor contra el rubio, siempre que podía hacía comentarios ofensivos hacia él; incluso esparcía rumores que decían cosas malas sobre él, pero que al final la gente rechazaba porque desde que se hizo Doménico, él comenzó a curar a la gente de cualquier mal, así que lo apreciaban y a él lo marginaban… cosa que sólo lo enfureció más.

Cuando por fin llegó a la casa de su maestro, golpeó la puerta un rato pero no le contestó nadie… no era para sorprenderse, ya que él solía ir al mercado o a las calles concurridas para probar la efectividad de sus distintos disfraces… cosa que ya formaba parte de él.

Llegó a la calle principal y vio a alguien comprando unas frutas… por otro lado había algunos comerciantes vendiendo sus productos, algunos niños jugando por ahí… "Ya lo encontré."

Naruto avanzó por la calle, y se acercó a un tipo que arreglaba zapatos, se quedó viéndolo con una sonrisa divertida "Sensei, don Arles el zapatero, se pone los clavos en los espacios entre los dedos, no en la boca." Dijo Naruto, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de su maestro por haber sido atrapado, hasta el día de hoy se sorprendía porque el rubio siempre lo encontraba.

Al final, Marko le dijo que le diera un momento, así que se metió al interior de la tienda y salió acompañado del verdadero zapatero Arles… quien saludó cordialmente a Naruto, ya que hacía más de un año que no veía a Naruto. Después de eso, Marko le dio un abrazo de bienvenida a Naruto y le dijo que fueran hasta su casa para conversar; el rostro casi solemne de su sensei, le dijo a Naruto que él ya sabía de la traición de Lilibeth.

…

…

"Quería comenzar diciéndote que sé lo que pasó con Lili, de hecho cuando noté las intenciones de Dart, al mes que te fuiste le advertí… pero me temo que mis palabras cayeron en oídos sordos." Dijo el tipo disfrazado de zapatero, mostrando una mirada de lamento y vergüenza ajena mientras iban camino a su casa; la cual también era su oficina y el principal sitio administrativo de la ciudad, ya que el primer Doménico, Akashiro Tumewasi rara vez era visto en situaciones corrientes… de hecho rara vez era visto, Naruto por ejemplo, sólo lo había visto dos veces en su vida. Era un hombre algo mayor, de cabello negro y algo largo ya que le llegaba hasta el cuello de la camisa, llevaba un bigote tupido y vestía de forma elegante, con ropa formal e incluso un sombrero de copa.

Cuando iban llegando a la oficina, ambos se sorprendieron de encontrar a Dart… ya vestido, quien tenía una venda bastante vistosa en todo el hombro y brazo izquierdo, además que miraba con cierta rabia a Naruto.

"Qué bueno que estés aquí, así aprovechamos de resolver todo esto cuanto antes… retiro mi solicitud de residencia semi-permanente hacia Lilibeth. Si quieres que permanezca en la ciudad, tendrás que solicitarle una tú." Dijo Naruto mientras miraba con desdén a su eterno rival.

"No te preocupes, desde que vi el alma de mi hijo en su vientre había hecho el papel… creo que será estupendo apreciar tu rostro al ver al chico crecer." Dijo él dándole un sobre a Marko, mientras se iba entre risas de ahí dejando a los dos hombres con una amarga sensación… aunque uno de ellos no se iba a quedar tranquilo tan fácil.

"¡Si te atraviesas en mi camino una vez más te voy a matar!" Gritó Naruto a todo pulmón, ganándose unas miradas de parte de las personas que escucharon esto… y un pequeño temblor en Dart, quien sabía que el rubio era más poderoso que él, y que si jugaba con fuego, podía acabar quemándose… especialmente si el rubio controlaba al dios del sol.

Naruto sólo dio un golpe al suelo, como en un intento de descargar su ira y luego dijo. "Sensei… por favor espéreme adentro, iré enseguida." Dijo Naruto, a lo que su maestro asintió e hizo como el rubio le dijo. Naruto dio una mirada al cielo como para despejarse y entonces comenzó a hablar… aparentemente solo. "¿Te das cuenta de su forma de ser? Estoy seguro que cambiará contigo, que todo eso que hizo para conquistarte y arrebatarte de mi lado, desaparecerá… él sólo buscaba molestarme. Ahora que cree que lo ha conseguido y te tiene en sus manos, te tratará como es en verdad." Dijo Naruto hablando casi al vacío, cuando de una esquina salió Lilibeth con una mirada de tristeza que le impedía apartar los ojos del suelo… "¿Recuerdas lo que pasó hace casi diez años?" Preguntó Naruto, mientras que ella sólo asintió mientras recordaba en silencio.

Flash Back.

Naruto había tenido los primeros contactos con Shamash, tenía siete años y su padre en espíritu le entrenaba en artes ninja; aunque no tanto la filosofía o sus estilos de vida, sino las técnicas y los entrenamientos necesarios para lograrlas. El rubio ya sabía de su capacidad para ver espíritus, pero le costaba bastante diferenciar un espíritu de una persona viva, al menos a simple vista.

Él había estado viviendo en la ciudad antigua, se encontró con Marko en un punto del país del trueno y el hombre se presentó… dijo que conocerse era el destino de ambos y le mostró una tarjeta que lo corroboraba, así que le ofreció llevarlo a un lugar mejor. Minato le dijo a su hijo que aceptara, puesto que él también tenía una tarjeta que decía algo similar; por lo que, acabó llevándolo al continente antiguo y le dijo que viviera en la ciudad antigua hasta que haga un lazo con algún espíritu…

A los pocos días de llegar, el rubio vio a una niñita llorando al pie del tronco de un árbol. Naruto le preguntó por qué lloraba y ella le contestó que estaba asustada, entonces señaló hacia un punto varios metros delante de ellos y pudo ver como un sujeto se llevaba preso a un tipo de unos treinta años, mientras dos más llevaban una especie de camilla con un cadáver… un cadáver igual al de la chica con quien estaba hablando, pero que tenía bastante sangre…

Naruto se puso a llorar y de pronto una luz dorada apareció, el rubio la había visto las primeras veces que se había acercado a Shamash, según su padre le dijo… así que le suplicó a la luz que hiciera algo por la chica. Él se puso a llorar cuando ella desapareció del sitio donde estaba… eso le entristeció mucho ya que se sintió impotente e inútil; pero luego escuchó unos murmullos de asombro e incredulidad y cuando miró hacia atrás, se fijó que la chica que había muerto, se incorporó en la camilla… quedando sentada, entonces ella corrió hacia Naruto, le abrazó y le dio las gracias.

Los oficiales que habían capturado al padre de la niña se acercaron a donde estaba, preguntándole si él le había devuelto la vida; pero el rubio se asustó y no supo qué decir, ya que nunca le había pasado eso antes. En ese momento Lili le dijo que sí, que él le había regresado la vida, por lo que Naruto ilusionado intentó repetir el procedimiento… pero no pudo hacerlo.

Al día siguiente Marko volvió a presentarse, diciéndole que había despertado sus poderes y con su ayuda podría pulirlos a fondo, así que él aceptó y fue recibido en Demos por la solicitud que Marko hizo… aunque se pasaba todo el día entre ambas ciudades para entrenar con Marko y pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con Lili… su primera amiga verdadera.

Con el tiempo ambos crecieron juntos y desarrollaron sentimientos más allá de la simple amistad, hasta que un día se declararon su amor y se hicieron novios, prometiéndose el uno al otro en matrimonio cuando sean un poco mayores y fue Naruto quien propuso lo de conservarse vírgenes hasta esa fecha… principalmente como una muestra de la mutua devoción que se tenían.

Posteriormente, el rubio pasaría un momento duro… cuando a los once años el espíritu de su padre dejó este plano, tras haberle enseñado todo lo necesario. Precisamente lo hizo una vez que el rubio logró recibir a alguien, por lo que estaba sin poderes y no podía hacer ni siquiera el intento por revivirlo. Entonces la que estuvo ahí consolándolo y acompañándolo fue Lilibeth, consolidando su relación y acercándolos aún más.

Al día siguiente, Naruto estaba determinado a convertirse en Doménico para permitirle a su novia el vivir junto a él… por lo que se lo dijo a su sensei, quien confiado le indicó que estaba listo para serlo y utilizando todas las habilidades de Shamash… venció en duelo al tercer Doménico. Dos días después que recuperara nuevamente sus poderes, se convirtió en el tercer Doménico y mediante el tan llamado permiso, logró que su novia viviera con él, en la casa que había construido con la ayuda del espíritu de su padre.

Fin Flash Back.

"No te devolví la vida esperando algo a cambio. Pero, sí me comprometí contigo esperando que fueras igual de leal como fui yo… la próxima vez que te vea, no seré tan piadoso y lo sabes bien… no suelo dar segundas oportunidades y menos terceras; así que, por tu bien y el de tu hijo, aléjate de mí para siempre." Dijo Naruto, para finalmente dar media vuelta y entrar a la oficina de su maestro.

"¿Seguro que no quieres estar solo, hablar de otra cosa o hacer algo en particular?" Preguntó Marko al ver la cara de dolor de Naruto.

"No. Lo ideal sería distraerme con algo para mantener mi mente ocupada; además, quería avisarle algo importante… Chas y Ryon me atacaron en el continente elemental." Dijo Naruto, como si eso fuese algo tan peculiar y extraño que le hiciera mencionarlo con prioridad.

"¿Qué hacían ahí?" Preguntó el cuasi-zapatero intrigado, ya que se suponía que prácticamente nadie era capaz de atravesar el gran mar.

"Lo ignoro. Pero me emboscaron y atacaron por sorpresa… no pude utilizar todo mi poder ya que estaba con unos ninjas a los que tuve que proteger; además, tenía una misión. Por lo que tras herirme escaparon… aunque herí a Ryon con mi chakra rojo; así que, sus habilidades se verán drásticamente reducidas.

"Aún me sorprende esa habilidad tuya; además de los ya considerables poderes y tratos que posee Shamash, tienes un zorro cuya energía es un potente veneno para cualquier otro ser vivo a excepción de ti." Comentó Marko, siempre asombrado por el gran número de habilidades con que contaba Naruto.

"Pero no todo es gratis. Cuando estuve en la aldea de mi padre, sufrí una gran marginación y fui víctima del dolor y rencor de las personas hacia el zorro… no fue algo muy agradable." Comentó Naruto, rememorando su no tan placentera estadía en Konoha.

"Eso es porque son unos tontos y su sociedad, así como su cultura, están a siglos de los nuestros. No debes dejar que te afecte lo que digan, después de todo tú per…" Marko iba a decir que él pertenecía a la ciudad de Demos, en el continente antiguo, donde era querido y apreciado… pero donde también había sido traicionado, por lo que él no le permitió continuar a su maestro.

"Sensei… no me voy a quedar mucho tiempo. Por favor dígale a cualquiera que necesite de mis servicios, que estaré atendiendo y en vez de los tres que atendía antes, recibiré hasta diez personas diarias… luego de eso iré a la montaña blanca un tiempo y finalmente volveré a acudir al continente elemental. No quiero seguir aquí o voy a terminar haciendo algo de lo que me puedo arrepentir." Dijo Naruto, recibiendo la aprobación de su maestro quien podía no estar muy de acuerdo, pero al final acabó aceptando la decisión del rubio, quien seguramente no estaba de ánimo para escuchar razones o argumentar en torno a algo.

El rubio partió de regreso a su casa, se fijó que Lilibeth no estaba y se había tomado la molestia de ordenar; tanto el cuarto, como el resto de la casa. Naruto se puso a llorar, ya no tenía que aparentar ante nadie, liberó todo su dolor y parte de su rabia. Realmente estaba deshecho por dentro… no recordaba haber sentido ese nivel de dolor desde la partida de su padre y es que era algo parecido, la partida de un ser sumamente querido... y de forma tan permanente como la anterior que sufrió; así que, sólo pudo desahogarse en parte destrozando la mesa del comedor, para luego seguir con la cocina.

Posteriormente fue a su cuarto y se fijó que encima de la cama había una caja, al abrirla vio un collar metálico sencillo con un colgante, el cual era el mayor tesoro de Naruto… éste lo arrebató del collar y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Se quitó el collar que él mismo llevaba a modo de sello de compromiso y puso un sello en el muro y entonces… exhaló grandes bocanadas de fuego, comenzando un incendio controlado por todo el segundo piso y que luego se extendería hasta la planta baja.

En toda la ciudad se pudo ver que salía humo de la casa de Naruto, el chico había decidido quemar todo el interior de la casa al no soportar nada de lo que las cosas le recordaban. De no ser porque fue su padre quien le ayudó a diseñarla y levantarla, la hubiera quemado completa hasta sus cimientos.

…

…

Al día siguiente, se acercó a una mueblería y otras tiendas para comprar todo lo que necesitaba, acabó gastando casi dos millones, pero lo renovó absolutamente todo y durante el día le fueron a dejar las cosas de a poco a su casa.

Él por mientras volvió a abrir su cuasi-consulta… ¿Por qué cuasi? Bueno, porque su casa tenía una especie de garaje o cobertizo al lado… donde no se guardaban autos; sino que era la oficina de Naruto. Él utilizaba la habilidad de Shamash, para curar a la gente con problemas crónicos que no tenían cura en el hospital, o a los heridos y enfermos graves, que necesitarían mucho tiempo para su recuperación y para todos, su habilidad era fantástica ya que en un lapso entre quince y noventa minutos, era capaz de curar prácticamente cualquier cosa menos la muerte. (Muy pocos sabían de su capacidad de resurrección.)

Aunque el costo… siempre había uno y de forma similar o proporcional con lo de las resurrecciones. Las curaciones demandaban grandes cantidades de chakra, tanto así que sólo curaba tres personas al día, ya que eso le demandaba el noventa por ciento de todo su chakra propio y con la cantidad que tenía eso era decir demasiado; sin embargo, nunca utilizaba al zorro porque él decía que el Kyubi era para luchar y no para trabajar… por lo que sólo atendía tres pacientes diarios, ni más ni menos. Y cuando nadie iba a su consulta… él iba al hospital, donde era amigo de los médicos y el personal, por lo que le indicaban cuando alguien necesitaba de su ayuda, o cuando era algo urgente… incluso lo mandaban a llamar a su casa.

En total atendió 17 personas entre dos días, su casa había sido reacondicionada y la gente; o estaba olvidando lo que le ocurrió, o al menos tenía la decencia de no tratarlo de forma diferente a como lo hacían antes. Además, que la mayoría lo quería mucho por los excelentes servicios que brindaba, recogió nuevamente sus pertenencias guardándolas en pergaminos, salió de su casa y ahora además de cerrar con llave, puso unos sellos de tipo barrera para que nadie ingrese. A la salida se topó con Marko, quien ahora lucía como religioso; Naruto se rió un poco al verlo, pero el hombre le venía a comunicar que Lilibeth se había marchado a la ciudad antigua en vez de aceptar la residencia de Dart.

"¿Y él lo supo?" Preguntó Naruto, intrigado por lo que había ocurrido.

"Sí, venía tras ella. Al parecer la había estado siguiendo; pero cuando ella me lo dijo, él apareció y se rió en su cara… diciendo que sólo la había utilizado para destruirte a ti Naruto." Dijo Marko agachando la mirada, como en una forma silente de decir que lo sentía.

"¿Y ella cómo reaccionó?" Preguntó Naruto nuevamente.

"Muy molesta, lo insultó a viva voz y le dijo que lo aborrecía; además de decirle que ni soñara con acercarse a su hijo, quien desde ese momento no tenía padre…" Dijo Marko. "Al final dijo que se iría a vivir a la casa de… su padre." Le informó a Naruto, intentando disuadirlo de ir a la montaña blanca, con una especie de cargo de conciencia… ya que el rubio sabía los malos recuerdos que le traía ese lugar.

Naruto entonces recordó algo, cuando Marko tardó un poco en referirse al padre de Lili, él recordó que el hombre que ocasionó la muerte de su esposa en un confuso incidente y luego la de Lilibeth… fue a prisión, ya que el sexto Doménico lo había detenido, mientras que los aspirantes a la organización llevaban entre otras cosas el cuerpo de la chica. Sin embargo, tras dos noches en prisión, el hombre apareció muerto bajo extrañas circunstancias que nadie se molestó en investigar… tanto Marko como Lili sabían dentro suyo que Naruto había sido el asesino. Pero el rubio nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pese a que sí fue él; pero cada vez que alguien le preguntó, juró hasta la muerte su inocencia… y dadas las influencias de Marko, pudo salir fácilmente. Además, la mayoría estaba contento con esa muerte y prácticamente sólo molestaron un poco a Naruto, por obligación.

"Ella tiene lo que se buscó… nadie le obligó a nada, e incluso usted le advirtió. Ella prefirió escuchar al hombre que he odiado desde hace años, que al hombre que me ha dado las herramientas para ser quien soy… yo ya no haré nada más por ella y no va a hacerme desistir de ir a la montaña." Dijo Naruto, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Marko.

El rubio siguió caminando tranquilo, mientras su sensei le veía con algo de pena ya que estaba reaccionando de forma apresurada o exagerada; sin embargo, él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera así que simplemente lo aceptó.

Naruto avanzó a lo largo de toda la ciudad caminando con rumbo al norte, iba tranquilo. Estaba en una etapa de resignación, ya había aceptado la realidad, su vida y todos los proyectos que pudo haber tenido se hicieron pedazos; así que, no tenía nada que lamentar al ir a ese sitio. Además que le ayudaría a despejar su mente… de hecho la vez anterior sólo estuvo ahí un par de horas, el día antes de desafiar al tercer Doménico para quitarle su lugar. Sólo gracias al aumento de poder que consiguió, logró hacerlo.

Al término de la ciudad, había un camino como una escalinata, la cual se extendía por dos kilómetros de longitud. No estaba tan inclinada, pero era bastante larga… aunque no era mucho problema para alguien joven; por lo que, en cerca de una hora logró llegar hasta la cima del cerro, el cual era una tremenda formación rocosa conocida como la montaña blanca. Principalmente porque su interior estaba hecho con el más reluciente mármol que existía, además de poseer sellos hechos en una pintura blanca, igualmente resplandeciente, por lo que eran invisibles.

A los lados de la entrada había cuatro aspirantes a Doménicos haciendo de guardia. Los Doménicos solían ser siete puesto que este número se había mantenido casi por costumbre; pero no había ninguna norma que así lo indicara. Los aspirantes a Doménico eran actualmente dieciséis, eran sujetos que veían espíritus y estaban sincronizados con uno, pero sólo habían logrado la manifestación, no la personificación.

"¿Naruto-sama… desea algo en particular?" Preguntó uno de los guardias que había en la entrada de la cueva. Los Doménicos eran muy respetados en la ciudad y en todo el continente, especialmente Naruto siendo uno de los tres primeros… quienes poseían mayor poder, tanto espiritual, como político y administrativo.

"Voy a la montaña blanca." Dijo Naruto, mirándole a la cara para que le deje pasar sin problemas.

"¿Desea que le avisemos luego de algún tiempo específico?" Preguntó otro de los guardias.

"No… no tengo apuro. Estoy intentando volver a encursar mi destino… soy joven, por lo que a menos que haya una amenaza que ponga en peligro al mundo, no me interrumpan." Dijo Naruto a lo que los aspirantes asintieron.

El rubio avanzó hasta quedar frente a una gran roca esférica, de un prístino color blanco, los cuatro chicos entonces se pusieron a empujar la piedra para permitir la entrada y el rubio tras darles las gracias ingresó. Una vez que estuvo totalmente adentro, los jóvenes volvieron a acomodar la roca, dejando a Naruto completamente rodeado por el más puro blanco… el chico se sentó y poniéndose en pose de meditación, entró en un peculiar trance y su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

Lo especial de ese lugar era lo que ocurría una vez que entrabas… en resumidas cuentas, era un sitio para aumentar tus poderes espirituales; pero Naruto no buscaba esto precisamente, sino que estaba detrás de otro de los efectos. Debido a que en ese lugar ocurría una especie de separación entre mente y cuerpo, le permitía a la persona alcanzar un especial estado de elevación y trascendencia… es como si se aislara de las distracciones mundanas y pudiera analizar las cosas más claramente, esto enaltecía el espíritu de la persona en cierta forma y por eso, como efecto colateral, estaba el aumento de poder.

Sin embargo, esta disociación dejaba al cuerpo en una especie de suspensión. Ya que en el exterior el tiempo pasaba más a prisa, la vez anterior Naruto sólo alcanzó a estar 18 minutos… y en el exterior transcurrió todo un día… eso era así, un día en el interior podrían significar semanas, meses o incluso años en el exterior. Lo peor de todo, es que además del hecho que afuera pasaba más tiempo, tenías la incertidumbre de no saber cuánto tiempo pasaba afuera… a menos que alguien en el exterior te alertara y entrara a recogerte luego de algún tiempo determinado. La suspensión conservaba el cuerpo en buenas condiciones para que la gente no muriera de inanición; pero no evitaba el paso del tiempo, así que a muchos les crecía el pelo, la barba… o el mismo cuerpo, haciendo que la ropa les quede apretada.

…

…

"¡Vaya, Naruto-sama es increíble!" Comentó uno de los guardias que estaban llegando a cubrir el turno de los otros.

"Dices eso cada tres días Luis… ¿Podrías aburrirte ya?" Dijo una chica, algo cabreada con su ruidoso compañero.

"Pero lleva más de dos años ahí. La mayoría no soporta tanto tiempo; incluso Juro-sama admitió que era demasiado tras un año, el estrés que ese lugar pone al espíritu no es algo que se pueda soportar tan fácilmente. Sólo Marko-sama ha estado tanto tiempo, ya que su récord es de tres años y medio… aunque salió al borde del colapso y de no ser por la ayuda de Akashiro-sama, posiblemente no lo hubiera logrado." Comentó el primero, quien seguía admirado por la resistencia de Naruto.

"Akashiro esto, Akashiro lo otro… sigo diciendo que tiene nombre de mujer." Comentó la chica de forma un poco burlona, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de su compañero, quien iba a decirle algo… pero el sentir una poderosa energía le hizo quedar estupefacto.

De pronto una cadena apareció en torno a la roca y la levantó en el aire, dejando salir a Naruto de la montaña blanca. El chico ya no lo era tanto… y su rostro como su ropa eran prueba de ello, los guardias quedaron impresionados ya que él no lucía cansado ni débil en lo absoluto; además, que había sido el primero capaz de permanecer tanto y luego, quitar la roca con sus poderes. Los demás habían tenido que pedir la ayuda de los guardias para eso, tanto era que se le quedaron viendo atentamente.

"¿Qué pasa… tengo algo en la cara?" Preguntó algo divertido Naruto al ver el rostro de los aspirantes a Doménicos" Olvidé que para ustedes pasó más tiempo. ¿Podrían decirme cuánto estuve ahí dentro?" Preguntó Naruto cortésmente.

"Dos años, cuatro meses y siete días, Naruto-sama." Se apresuró a responder Luis, quien llevaba la cuenta como si de algún mérito propio de tratase. "¿Puedo preguntar, si no es mucha la intromisión, cuánto tiempo fue para usted?" Preguntó el curioso por cómo había sido la percepción del tiempo de Naruto.

"Seis días y fracción." Dijo Naruto, quien intentó sacar algo donde verse; pero al notar sus intenciones la chica que estaba ahí le extendió un espejo, cosa que él agradeció y luego se echó una mirada. " Vaya… estoy hecho un desastre." Comentó divertido, al ver que su cabello estaba largo y le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, sus pantalones y mangas le quedaban varios centímetros cortos, la unión de las mangas a la altura de los hombros estaba rota y la parte del pecho le llegaba al ombligo dejando parte de su abdomen expuesto. "Gracias por todo chicos." Dijo Naruto haciéndoles un gesto con la mano, para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo sorprendiendo a los demás, ya que esa habilidad era igual que la de alguien más… pero después recordaron que él también tenía habilidades ninja.

Naruto apareció frente a su casa, sorprendiendo a algunas personas que estaban cerca del lugar, ya que no era común ver a nadie apareciendo así de pronto… pero cuando él hizo unas extrañas posiciones de manos en la puerta y lo vieron entrar, dejaron de darle importancia. El rubio se fijó que toda su ropa había sido confeccionada por Lilibeth, ya que ella trabajaba de modista y diseñadora en la ciudad…seguramente ahora lo hacía en la ciudad antigua para mantenerse a ella y su hijo o hija… pero no es como si le importase demasiado ella.

Cogió una considerable cantidad de dinero y acudió a la más grande tienda de ropa, al ser un Doménico y uno importante, le atendieron con especial atención… así que una vendedora le ayudó a encontrar cosas que le gustaran y combinaran bien. Cuando salió del probador el rubio asintió y le dijo a la mujer que le diera diez prendas de cada cosa que llevaba puesta; es decir, diez trajes iguales de lo que llevaba ahora, era una túnica de cuerpo completo y de una pieza de color naranjo, la cual era abierta y cruzada por delante. Además de una capucha corta que cubría sus hombros y su cabeza, pero sólo llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, todo esto fijado por un ancho cinturón de cuero negro y unas botas y guantes del mismo material, el traje era a medida y además; tenía bastantes bolsillos en los que podía esconder pergaminos u otro tipo de herramientas. Lo único que tuvo que hacerle fue volver a confeccionar los sellos tipo barrera para hacer de esa ropa algo prácticamente indestructible, con un objetivo claro en mente. (Su ropa era como el traje de Altair en Assassins Creed 1, con la salvedad que es naranjo en vez de blanco.)

Definitivamente ahora se haría notar…

Naruto fue a la oficina de su maestro, afortunadamente lo encontró ahí vestido como cartero, estaba trabajando en unos papeles, así que necesitaba estar en su escritorio.

"Vaya Naruto. Que sorpresa verte después de tanto tiempo…" Comentó él, tras sentir a Naruto entrando. "…veo que has dejado la sutileza." Comentó Marko, al ver su llamativo traje nuevo.

"Sensei… voy a ir a la zona este. Voy a cazar renegados." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro, casi como de depredador.

"¿Está bien que vayas solo?" Preguntó Marko, quien sabía que el rubio era fuerte… pero esos otros sujetos también lo eran.

"Si necesito ayuda se lo haré saber. Además, quería darle esto, es como un tesoro para mí y ahora que Lilibeth no existe para mí, me gustaría que usted lo tuviese." Dijo Naruto dándole una caja que tenía un espiral en la cubierta. El segundo Doménico lo tomó y al abrirla vio un collar que tenía como colgante un kunai con 3 puntas. "Era de mi padre… y podría decir que usted ha llenado parte del vacío que él dejó, por lo que me gustaría que lo tuviera." Dijo el rubio, sinceramente agradecido.

"Me halagas Naruto. Muchas gracias por el regalo, lo cuidaré mucho." Dijo él, levantando el regalo para verlo en el aire y finalmente guardarlo en su bolsillo, ya que si se lo ponía arruinaría su disfraz de cartero. "Si quieres ir por los renegados, no te pondré problemas; pero por favor, no arriesgues tu vida." Dijo Marko.

Los renegados eran como lo opuesto a los Doménicos… eran traidores, incluso algunos fueron Doménicos. Actualmente los Doménicos eran siete: Akashiro el primero, Marko el segundo, Naruto tercero, Juro cuarto, Dart el quinto, Almos sexto y por último Ryan el séptimo. Mientras que al menos los renegados que ellos conocían eran cuatro: Chas, el tipo de verde que había atacado a Naruto, quien luchaba con Hyperión el espíritu de un árbol ancestral. Naruto le conocía, porque fue alumno de Marko un poco antes que él y permaneció así, hasta un año después de que el paranoico sujeto tomara a Naruto como su segundo estudiante, por lo que por casi un año compartieron como compañeros, pero finalmente hubo un desacuerdo entre ambos y se marchó. Ryon hermano de Ryan y desertor de los Doménicos, que luchaba con Rikimaru, el espíritu de uno de los primeros ninjas, incluso previo a Rikudou Sennin y aunque no tuviese poderes en base a chakra, conocía increíbles técnicas milenarias que incluso hoy en día le conferirían un estatus de ninja legendario. Lamart, una chica a quien conoció en la rebelión de los renegados y finalmente Zhular, quien solía actuar de líder y era un necromante, capaz de alzar muertos y cuyos poderes de incrementaban durante la noche.

El rubio aún recordaba la rebelión de los renegados, ya que en esa ocasión él tenía nueve años, aún no estaba ni cerca de lograr la personificación; pero tenía dos manifestaciones, la curación con la luz dorada y el escudo con el aro dorado…

Era un día como cualquier otro, estuvo entrenando con su sensei y con Chas… aunque al momento de dar por terminada la jornada, el chico de verde se quedó para hablar con Marko y aunque no se quedó a escuchar, el tono de voz con que se había referido al segundo Doménico, no presagiaba nada bueno.

Ese mismo día como a las ocho, estaba oscureciendo y de pronto una gélida sensación recorrió su cuerpo, miró por la ventana y se fijó que había un gran número de criaturas extrañas de color negro que parecían estar atacando la ciudad, por lo que se preparó y al igual que los Doménicos y los otros aspirantes como él, salieron a defender la ciudad. Al salir al exterior se fijaron que esos extraños soldados oscuros, aparecían y aparecían por todos lados, como si parecieran no tener fin. Naruto utilizó el rasengan y algunos jutsus simples para enfrentarlos, ya que sus poderes espirituales, de momento, no poseían ningún medio de ataque. Estuvo enfrentando a esos numerosos súbditos, cuando se pronto vio a Chas y Ryon, pero junto a dos personas que no conocía, entonces uno de ellos le miró y cuando sus ojos brillaron, él perdió el control de su cuerpo y quedó inmovilizado.

Temiendo lo peor, cerró los ojos esperando su muerte… por lo que tras algunos segundos, sintió una mano en su hombro y una voz conocida hablándole.

"No temas Naruto… todo va a salir bien." Dijo quien resultó ser Marko.

Él y Akashiro venían juntos desde la oficina principal de la ciudad. Marko hizo brillar una roca en su mano y todos esos soldados oscuros quedaron estampados y casi hundidos en el suelo, mientras que Akashiro se acercó a los cuatro sujetos, quienes de inmediato saltaron hacia los costados para evitar su ataque, pero él creó un tornado que los atrapó. Sin embargo, de pronto el tornado se llenó de humo y ellos ya no estaban ahí… por lo que el sujeto simplemente deshizo el tornado desapareciendo él mismo también.

Posteriormente, el rubio fue informado que esos sujetos eran tipos malos y se les denominó renegados, ya que renegaron del credo y las reglas de los Doménicos, para buscar el mal y la destrucción… pero mientras los Doménicos estuviesen ahí, la ciudad de Demos sería segura. Esto dejaría expuesta la ciudad antigua, pero normalmente dos o tres Doménicos estaban ahí vigilando y aunque no necesariamente eran capaces de vencer a los renegados, sí podían aguantar hasta que lleguen los demás.

Naruto desde ese entonces quedó admirado por el poder de los dos primeros Doménicos, ya que con sólo su manifestación podían forzar a la retirada a los renegados… así que pensando en eso había entrenado y buscado el poder para ser igual de imponente que ellos. Antes su objetivo era hacer de Demos una ciudad segura para Lilibeth… pero ahora simplemente quería perseguir a los renegados, porque era lo que se esperaba de cualquier Doménico y porque buscaba un chivo expiatorio para sus emociones.

Arregló todo el equipaje que podría necesitar y lo guardó en pergaminos que fue ubicando de diferentes maneras en sus varios bolsillos, para finalmente echar a correr hacia la ciudad antigua, tenía un largo camino por andar, por lo que mientras antes comenzara, antes iba a acabar.

Al pasar por la ciudad se acordó de Lilibeth, pero simplemente tomó un desvío para pasar lejos de su casa, no sabía si podía verla a los ojos o al niño sin perder el control de sus emociones, así que prefirió evitarse problemas.

En la ciudad pudo ver a uno de sus compañeros Doménicos y a varios aspirantes, por lo que al pasar les saludó mediante gestos para hacer notar su presencia, pero sin detenerse ya que tampoco tenía nada que conversar con ellos.

Tras dos días de viaje pudo atravesar casi todo el continente, quedando en los límites de la aldea por el este, como estaba oscureciendo lo mejor era alquilar un cuarto en algún lado y esperar a que amaneciera… sinceramente sería un loco si intentaba ir al sitio donde podía estar Zhular en plena noche, cuando sus poderes cobraban más fuerza.

Así que buscó por los alrededores y encontró una posada, que si bien no era tan elegante, tenía unos cómodos baños termales… al entrar en la parte de los hombres y escuchar algunos murmullos inentendibles de lo que hablaban las mujeres del otro lado, se acordó de una situación muy similar que le ocurrió mientras estaba en Konoha. Konoha… tal vez podría establecerse ahí, o al menos dar una vuelta al continente elemental, ya que lo que menos quería era estar en la misma ciudad que Dart… sencillamente lo odiaba con todo su ser, lo odió desde antes y lo odiaba aún más ahora. A Lili no la odiaba, pero le tenía un rencor bastante grande, además que recordar todo lo que vivió con ella y cómo todo se fue al carajo por un arrebato de ella… le provocaba una gran tristeza, por eso la evitaba. No sabía si aún la quería, tal vez quedaba algo de cariño hacia la chica, pero inspirado principalmente por nostalgia; sin embargo, todo el amor o el deseo de compartir una vida a su lado se esfumó, igual que como lo hizo su collar de compromiso el día en que quemó las cosas de la casa.

Tras el relajante baño sauna, se fue a su habitación y se acostó, durmiéndose casi al acto. Tuvo una noche bastante agitada ya que despertó sudando y algo perturbado, pero decidió no darle mayor importancia y continuar con su itinerario, por lo que se bañó y tras pagar en la recepción, partió con el alba.

Iba rápido para aprovechar el día desde el comienzo, así que recorrió la zona escarpada que separaba el resto del continente donde se ubicaba la ciudad, con la península abandonada… sitio donde se presumía, se refugiaban los renegados al no poder viajar todos por el mar hacia el continente elemental. De hecho, eso fue lo que sorprendió al rubio ya que hasta donde sabía, ni Hyperión, ni Rikimaru, ni Abdul Al-Hazred; (Espíritus de Chas, Ryon y Zhular respectivamente.) podían protegerles de ataques externos, como las inclemencias de la naturaleza… por lo que era lógico pensar que los dos que le atacaron a él, estaban al menos en un comienzo acompañados por alguien más aparte de Zhular, quien tenía poderes importantes como para ser tomado en consideración como un igual… de hecho, no estaba seguro si podía derrotarlo en una pelea mano a mano; pero si es que tenía una oportunidad de hacerlo, eso sería sólo durante el día y sin más gente merodeando en los alrededores.

El rubio creó unos clones de sombras y los envió a investigar, no era necesario arriesgarse cuando una simple masa de energía podía hacerlo por ti y además despistar a tus rivales, quienes casi nunca se esperaban un truco ninja, por más que supieran que podía hacerlos.

El rubio aguardó a la entrada de un espeso bosque, mientras poco a poco las copias le iban dando información parcelada sobre el entorno, las áreas que podía utilizar para escapar, o para esconderse. Incluso una playa donde podría zarpar con su barco para regresar al continente elemental… aunque de momento no lo creía necesario; cuando un clon en particular le dio un recuerdo, él sonrió y se metió entre los árboles, avanzando con mucho sigilo entre los troncos de los árboles. Podía no ser tan bueno en sigilo como un ninja que realmente se precie de tal, seguramente sus habilidades en este campo estarían en torno al nivel de un chunin promedio; pero en la mayoría de los casos, eso era suficiente para enfrentar renegados o Doménicos.

Aún recordaba las lecciones de su padre, o al menos del espíritu de éste, cuando le decía que mantenga sus poderes o habilidades ninja encubiertas a menos que su vida estuviera en peligro. No porque desconfiara de alguien en particular, sino porque como un ninja de experiencia, había aprendido a no confiar demasiado en la gente. Especialmente si era una cultura totalmente distinta, ya que muchas veces el mundo visible era una cosa que podía lucir muy amena e inocente; sin embargo, bajo eso había todo un universo de ardides, tretas y cosas ocultas que podían poner en peligro todo lo que apreciaba y o conocía.

Naruto estaba escondido entre unos árboles, algo deteriorados pero tupidos y de pie, frente a ellos podía ver una pequeña caverna, una formación rocosa que no tenía nada muy llamativo, a excepción de dos personas con un poder espiritual considerable en la entrada. Los sujetos tenían el nivel como para competir contra los últimos Doménicos, así que no era algo que no pudiese manejar por su propia cuenta.

Valiéndose de su sigilo, se enfocó en uno de ellos y rápidamente lo atrapó con sus cadenas, sorprendiendo a ambos; pero el cautivo fue rápidamente atraído hacia Naruto, quien lo llevó hasta él para luego estamparle con mucha fuerza un rasengan en el abdomen, dejándolo absolutamente incapacitado por un tiempo bastante largo. El problema es que ahora el otro estaba alerta y al fijarse en las cadenas supo de inmediato de quién se trataba.

"¡Sal de ahí Naruto!" Gritó el renegado apostado en la puerta.

Naruto salió de entre los árboles, dejando tras de sí el cuerpo de su víctima oculto entre los mismos árboles que le habían escondido a él. Con una mirada confiada y una sonrisa en el rostro, el rubio había analizado al oponente que habló, lucía como un joven de unos veinticinco años, cabello negro, piel clara, estatura alta… lucía desafiante, sabía que el rubio gozaba de un mejor estatus, pero se creía capaz de enfrentarlo.

"Si sabes quién soy… y yo no sé quién eres, significa que eres un tonto al no huir." Dijo Naruto, pensando en el hecho que conocía a los más fuertes o viejos entre los renegados y éste le era completamente desconocido.

"El tercer Doménico… creo que te estás creyendo demasiado." Dijo el chico, al momento que se quitaba la chaqueta, exponiendo su musculoso y trabajado torso. "No pienses que voy a ir fácil contigo sólo por miedo a Marko… ¡GORFIUS!" Acabó gritando el joven.

Naruto vio cómo el joven se vio rodeado por un espíritu enorme, ya que apareció una figura de una especie de cazador o domador; alguien muy musculoso, vestido con pieles de animales, que en vez de uñas tenía garras y su cabeza era muy animal… definitivamente aquel hombre era una bestia.

"Vaya, sí que te pusiste serio… mira que comenzar con tu personificación." Comentó Naruto, como si no fuera la gran cosa y sólo lo estuviera hablando como quien comenta el clima.

La enorme criatura llamada Gorfius cargó hacia Naruto, el enorme gigante que ya alcanzaba los cinco metros de altura, y cuyos miembros eran colosales, al igual que todas sus proporciones. Apenas tocó el suelo, una superficie de siete metros a la redonda fue completamente destruida tras su golpe y el rubio quien había salido de ahí por medio de su habilidad, le miraba desde el tronco de un árbol, con la misma cara de confiado que demostró desde el comienzo.

"¡No me subestimes!" Gritó el joven mientras volvía a lanzarle un puñetazo al rubio, quien ahora movió su mano e hizo aparecer la cadena… sólo que ahora con mayores proporciones, para enredarla en torno al cuerpo del tipo gigante que quería su cabeza.

El gran Gorfius, el espíritu del hombre salvaje… quedó atrapado por la cadena, la cual recorría todo su cuerpo restringiendo sus movimientos, mientras su convocador hacía todos sus esfuerzos por liberarse, ante la confiada mirada del rubio. Tras unos instantes, incluso el mismo Naruto fue sorprendido, cuando las cadenas desparecieron y el enorme espíritu pudo volver a lanzarle otro furioso golpe, que el rubio no tuvo tiempo ni oportunidad de esquivar.

El joven renegado, veía con alegría su obra, una zona de varios metros de árboles, había sido arrasada tras el impacto y su confiado oponente no era visible entre la pila de árboles que se abultaba, sobre su seguramente demolido cuerpo. De pronto oyó un murmullo que le llamó la atención… y tras algunos segundos éste se acrecentó, especialmente cuando la pila de troncos y árboles destruidos voló por los aires.

"Jajajajaja." Rió Naruto al levantarse de ese sitio en el que estaba. "Veo que sólo eres un mocoso impertinente que aún no comprende su verdadero lugar." Dijo Naruto, mientras utilizaba su mano derecha para producir la luz dorada que utilizaba para curar su ensangrentado brazo izquierdo, el cual si bien estaba lastimado y roto, al menos seguía en una pieza… cosa prácticamente imposible de no ser por su rápida reacción de cubrirse con él y concentrar el poder de tres colas del Kyubi, sólo en ese sitio.

"¡Me sigues despreciando!" Gritó de nuevo el renegado, con más furia que nunca para darle otro golpe al rubio, quien se curaba el brazo sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirarlo.

Aunque superficialmente no hiciese nada, Naruto sí estaba atento y con su mano izquierda puso el escudo dorado, el cual detuvo en seco el potente golpe de su rival, quien sumamente molesto comenzó a repartir los potentes y sumamente devastadores golpes de puño, como si de metralla se tratase. Sin embargo, por más que golpease, no conseguía nada ya que el escudo seguía firme en su posición y no cedía ni un centímetro.

"¡Cómo es que ni siquiera puedo obligarte a utilizar tu personificación!" Gritó desesperado el joven, quien durante mucho tiempo se pasó la vida entrenando y preparándose para alcanzar un buen nivel de poder, con tal de servir a la organización y sus objetivos… pero ese chico quien era incluso más joven que él, lo estaba tratando como a un novato.

"¿Personificación dices?" Preguntó Naruto, quien movía la muñeca de su extremidad recién recuperada, comprobando su estado. "No sé cuál es tu interés, pero si deseas encontrar un fin tan prematuro… concederé tu deseo." Dijo Naruto.

El rubio hizo desaparecer el escudo, sus ojos comenzaron a emitir un resplandor dorado y frente a él apareció el espíritu de una persona, el cual era levemente más alto que él, tenía el cabello de un brillante dorado más corto que el del Uzumaki, (recuerden que en la montaña blanca le creció y no se lo cortó.) y su cuerpo era bien conformado; vestía una llamativa armadura dorada resplandeciente, la cual emitía un fulgor divino… todo lo anterior culminado por una capa de fuego que nacía sobre sus hombros y bajaba por su espalda hasta llegar al suelo, pero sin propagar las flamas.

El renegado dio un rugido y entonces aparecieron en torno a él, cerca de doce bestias espirituales; seguramente otros espíritus menores al control del espíritu de Gorfius, los cuales se ubicaron con una mirada amenazante en torno a su invocador…

Sin embargo, en un parpadeo, la figura del sumamente imponente espíritu de Naruto, fue remplazada por un pequeño resplandor y éste se paró sobre los hombros del enorme Gorfius, entonces enterró una espada de fuego que apareció en ese momento sobre su cabeza y el enorme guerrero comenzó a calcinarse inmediatamente… reduciendo incluso el cuerpo original del renegado que había hecho aparecer ese espíritu, a simples cenizas y haciendo desaparecer de paso a las otras criaturas que habían aparecido, dado que quien las mantenía en este plano, ya había dejado de existir.

Shamash iba a girar el rostro para mirar al rubio, pero éste lo hizo desaparecer de inmediato. No es que tuviera algo en contra de él, pero cada vez que utilizaba la personificación, se sentía impotente por no haber podido salvar a su padre y ahora más, al sentirse molesto e impotente por lo que Dart y Lilibeth le habían hecho; es decir, era cierto que él la había engañado y seducido, pero ella se prestó para eso. Si él hubiera estado en el lugar de ella, nunca le habría fallado… esos pensamientos le dieron la sensación como de estar a punto de botar algunas lágrimas, pero pudo contenerse e ir por el otro sujeto a quien había reducido antes del combate.

…

…

El otro vigilante comenzó a despertar y se vio atado con cable ninja, un sello supresor de chakra en la frente; además de otros papeles pegados en el cuerpo y para finalizar la situación, colgaba de un árbol… intentó utilizar sus poderes, pero por más que se esforzó y se concentró, no logró ni la más mínima manifestación de su espíritu ayudante.

"No pierdas tu tiempo. Pese a que no eres ninja, utilizas parte del chakra para tus técnicas espirituales; pero los ninjas tienen medios para impedir que otros utilicen el chakra… así que no tienes poderes." Dijo Naruto llamando la atención del molesto prisionero, quien entonces intentó forcejear para liberarse, pero esto fue aún más infructuoso. "Dime donde fueron Zhular, Chas y Ryon." Preguntó Naruto de forma autoritaria a su más reciente prisionero.

"Ni creas que te voy a decir nada." Bufó el renegado, quien seguía moviéndose para todos lados en su incesante afán por liberarse.

"No estoy de ánimo como para esto." Dijo el rubio, quien con un leve movimiento de su mano, hizo aparecer la cadena y la enredó entre las piernas de su víctima, entonces hizo presión, pero bastante leve, sólo para sujetarlo. De pronto la cadena se puso roja y un grito del joven de cabello negro que colgaba del árbol, le indicó a Naruto que había sentido el calor… calor que él mismo pudo comprobar cuando de las zonas intermedias de la cadena salía un tenue vapor… realmente la temperatura era como de agua hirviendo y eso tenía el chico enrollado en las piernas. "¡Me vas a decir lo que quiero saber y lo dirás ya!" Gritó Naruto con una potente voz de mando.

"Es… ¡AH! Ya… habl… ¡Ah!" Se quejaba el renegado mientras intentaba responder para acabar con esa tortura. El rubio sólo descendió la temperatura un poco… el calificativo ya no era hirviendo; sino que, sólo caliente, pero aún así era molesto.

"¿Dónde están Zhular y los demás?" Preguntó de nuevo, dándole un rápido aumento de temperatura a la cadena, el cual volvió a descender rápidamente… como en señal para su víctima, que podía provocarle dolor muy rápidamente si no respondía.

"E-Ellos… están en el continente elemental. T-Tú arruinaste a Chas y a Ry-Ryon, de algún modo eliminaste a Hyperión… y Ryon apenas si logra la sincronización con Rikimaru por unos segundos con todo ese dolor." Contestó el chico recordando lo que se había hablado acerca de Naruto en las últimas ocasiones.

"¿Cómo llegaron al continente elemental?" Preguntó Naruto intrigado, ya que desconocía las habilidades de los demás, pero seguramente ellos conocían parte de las suyas, así que también debía hacer su tarea.

"Lara… ella… puede dejar marcadores… ¡Ah!… y transportar un grupo a cualquier marcador." Dijo el joven, entre el intenso dolor que Naruto en su impaciencia le producía para apresurar su diálogo. "Jajaja… jajajaa!" Se reía el aprisionado muchacho, mezclando algo divertido con todo el dolor que el rubio le infringía y que ante sus carcajadas, aumentaba incluso más.

"¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia?" Preguntó Naruto molesto y cortante, no estaba pidiendo una respuesta… la estaba exigiendo.

"Que… ¡Ah!... estás perdido… los Doménicos no son tan fuertes como crees… arg… arg… y no hay modo en que puedan soportar la desventaja." Dijo el joven, terminando abruptamente cuando comenzó a toser y quejarse de un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

El rubio se dio cuenta que la tortura se había pasado de la raya y su corazón le había pasado la cuenta; si bien no estaba muerto, lo estaría dentro de pocos segundos, así que aprovechando esa ventana de tiempo, utilizó sus habilidades curativas para restablecer su condición, casi dejándolo intacto… pero sin quitarle absolutamente ninguna de las medidas de contención que le había puesto al comienzo. Por lo que una vez recuperado, el joven relajó su rostro y pareció calmarse, pero Naruto lo tomó con fuerza de la ropa por la altura del cuello y lo azotó contra el suelo.

"¡Qué desventaja!" Exigió saber Naruto, al tipo cuya vida controlaba completamente, ya que incluso lo salvó sólo para continuar el interrogatorio.

"Jaja… ja… ¡Ahh!" Se reía algo perdido el muchacho quien debido a su experiencia cercana a la muerte, había perdido el hilo de la conversación al comienzo… pero luego recordó la situación y volvió a reírse. "Son muy pocos, no importan sus habilidades… los doblegaremos." Dijo el sujeto para luego continuar con una risa sinsentido.

Naruto decidió que ya había obtenido suficiente de él y dudaba que pudiera sacarle alguna otra cosa de utilidad, así que en vista que no era necesario, activó los sellos explosivos que le había puesto y su cuerpo voló por los aires; obra de los cuatro papeles que había colocado sobre él, entonces acabó dirigiéndose a la zona más cercana al mar… pero luego intentó algo diferente, así que se concentró en una energía en particular… y desapareció en un destello anaranjado.


	8. Nuevas Realidades

CAPITULO 8. Nuevas realidades.

Jiraiya estaba en un bar de la aldea de la lluvia, sabía que ese sitio era bastante reservado y prácticamente nada salía de sus muros; por lo que, estando ahí y manteniendo un bajo perfil, podía mantenerse oculto y apartado del mundo ninja en general. Eran las siete de la noche y como cualquier otro día normal, estaba bebiendo en su bar favorito de aquel barrio junto a dos mujeres; una joven y bastante bonita, cuyos atributos físicos estaban desarrollados en su justa medida. Mientras que la otra tenía unos añitos más, dejándola alrededor de diez por debajo de su edad y con mayor generosidad en sus curvas; lo que inconscientemente le recordaba a una persona que desearía olvidar, no era el único hombre en el sitio, pero al menos estaba en una especie de salón bastante privado y reservado a gente especial, aunque sólo fuese un sitio para beber ya que en ese lugar no había otro tipo de servicios.

De pronto, el sanin pudo percibir algunos movimientos y sin que las damas lo noten se puso en guardia, ya que no quería tener problemas. Una mujer a quien él conocía como la administradora del bar le dijo que no había podido detener a un joven que quería reunirse con él, entonces el muchacho apareció poco después sorprendiéndolo de sobre manera. Un chico alto, de cabello largo y descuidado, con un llamativo traje naranja, un cabello rubio, unas marcas en sus mejillas tipo bigote y unos asombrosos ojos azules… algo cambiado, pero seguía siendo el mismo y único Naruto, su ahijado.

"No se preocupe Madame… aunque por cierto, preferiría que me dejen a solas con él ya que no me gustaría ser avergonzado por mi ahijado delante de estas lindas señoritas." Dijo el sanin en un tono divertido que permitió lo que él quería… deshacerse de las mujeres sin levantar sospechas ni sonar maleducado. Luego de unos segundos, los dos ninja quedaron solos y tras soportar la mirada indescifrable del rubio, fue el mayor quien rompió el hielo. "¿Cómo me encontraste?... prácticamente nadie en el mundo sabe que estoy aquí." Dijo Jiraiya, justificando su pregunta.

"¿Guardas un recuerdo de mi padre no?" Preguntó el rubio, a lo que Jiraiya recordó haciendo un gesto visible, entonces revisó en sus bolsillos interiores hallando un kunai de 3 puntas…

"¿Acaso sabes el…?" Preguntó Jiraiya, siendo interrumpido por el más joven antes de terminar.

"¿Hiraishin no Jutsu? El mismo me lo enseñó." Explicó Naruto. "Si no lo hice antes es porque estaba contigo y yo mismo sólo tengo uno de esos kunai… el cual le había dado a alguien." Dijo el rubio, intentando sonar lo más frío posible, pero de todos modos le permitió a Jiraiya hacer varias lecturas. Primero, su tono de voz indicaba que algo había pasado ya que dijo eso con una mezcla de molestia y rencor… además, utilizó la palabra había; por lo que se lo dio a alguien, pero esa persona ya no lo tenía. Si el sanin conocía en algo a su ahijado… a él sólo le importaban 3 personas en la vida… al menos según lo que había compartido cuando estuvieron juntos, Marko, Lilibeth y él mismo… su padrino. ¡Bingo! Entonces entendió toda la situación.

"¿Tuve razón no?" Preguntó Jiraiya, con una mirada de condescendencia que le permitió a Naruto darse cuenta de inmediato a lo que se refería.

"Totalmente. En media hora conociste a mi novia sólo mediante relatos, más de lo que yo la conocí en nueve años… te debo una disculpa por mi actitud en ese entonces, pero realmente pensé que ella sí me sería tan leal como yo le fui a ella." Dijo Naruto con una mirada triste.

El rubio se tomó su tiempo y tras aceptar un trago que el peliblanco le ofreció, pudo ordenar sus ideas lo suficiente como para explicarle todo a Jiraiya, quien se quedó dándole un abrazo y diciéndole que lamentaba lo sucedido. También le dijo que no deseaba eso y en ese momento sólo lo dijo por molestar, que de ningún modo quería que fuese cierto… por lo que tras un triste momento de compañía, ambos se calmaron y tranquilizaron entorno a otra copa.

"¿Entonces sigues siendo virgen?" Preguntó el sanin descolocando al joven.

"Sí, pero no entiendo qué sentido tiene hacer una pregunta así." Confesó Naruto, quien estaba más enfocado en sus emociones que en descifrar las intenciones de su padrino.

"Acompáñame. Al menos déjame compensarte por lo que te ha pasado o darte un regalo por los cumpleaños que me he perdido… tómalo como prefieras." Dijo Jiraiya mientras dirigía los pasos de Naruto fuera del local, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Cuando salieron del bar, entraron a un club que estaba tras doblar la esquina siguiente, éste sí era un club multiservicio, por decirlo de alguna manera. Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que su padrino se proponía apenas vio a las muchachas ligeras de ropa pasearse de un lugar a otro, sin muchos productos que ofrecer para la venta más que ellas mismas.

Finalmente Jiraiya miró a Naruto y le vio contemplando a una muchacha en particular, a quien llamó de inmediato para la sorpresa de Naruto… la chica resultó llamarse Nikki. Era morena de tez clara, sus ojos eran negros, su rostro bastante acogedor, un busto no tan grande, pero sus piernas y su trasero estaban magistralmente contorneados por el mejor artista; tenía veintitrés años, cinco más que Naruto. Tras recibir las indicaciones de parte de Jiraiya, se llevó a Naruto de la mano hasta una habitación.

Ella le volvió a preguntar una vez que estuvieron solos si es que él era virgen, entonces él respondió afirmativamente y justo cuando iba a preguntarle si estaba seguro de querer seguir con eso, Naruto le había plantado un beso prácticamente por impulso, cosa que ella aceptó debido a la condición del chico para luego guiarlo y mostrarle ciertas cosas que se estaba perdiendo.

Naruto tenía una gran energía y eso Nikki lo reconoció, ya que normalmente los jóvenes primerizos duraban bastante menos que los ya acostumbrados al sexo, pero si bien el rubio siguió esta tendencia en sus dos primeros polvos, lo que hizo que destacase fue la capacidad para reponerse luego de menos de cinco minutos y volver a estar listo para la acción.

Nikki le enseñó a Naruto las posiciones más comúnmente solicitadas por sus clientes, le permitió explorar varias de las formas del sexo dándole plena libertad para acabar donde deseara, no era normal que les diera tanta permisividad a sus clientes, como para que tomen sus dos agujeros y terminen en su interior… pero el entusiasmo de aquel joven le había ablandado el corazón y relajarse en cuanto a los límites que solía poner.

Al final, estuvieron practicando el sexo toda la noche y cuando eran poco más de las cinco de la mañana, ambos estaban tumbados en la cama descansando tras el último orgasmo que habían experimentado. Ella debía reconocer que seguramente con práctica aquel joven sería un buen amante, ya que había conseguido complacerla bastante más que muchos otros que se suponía tenían experiencia; pero cuyo egoísmo no les permitía dedicarse a complacer a nadie más que no fuesen ellos mismos y por lo mismo, es que la mayoría de las mujeres no les duraba más de una noche, puesto que esto tardaban en darse cuenta de su verdadera forma de ser.

En ese momento, Nikki le dijo a Naruto que tenía que irse ya que ella debía entregar la habitación para que la limpien; el rubio entendió y se levantó, se vistió y luego se volvió a la cama para despedirse de la chica con un beso, pero ella le cubrió la boca con los dedos y le hizo verle a la cara.

"No quiero ser cruel contigo, pero hay cosas que debes entender… las prostitutas no solemos dar besos ya que es nuestra forma de decir que por más que compres nuestro cuerpo, nuestro corazón y alma aún nos pertenecen y se los entregaremos a quien nosotras queramos… eso es algo que no puede ser comprado ni con todo el oro del mundo." Dijo Nikki en un tono bastante serio, por lo que el rubio asintió. Le dio las gracias por todo y salió de la habitación dejando a la mujer ahí, pensando si había sido muy dura con él o no, la verdad es que a la mayoría de los hombres que conseguía sacarle más de un orgasmo, le daba un beso como una especie de premio y a éste chico quería dárselo. Pero se daba cuenta que él era una persona diferente, alguien que seguramente había estado ahí y en esa condición, producto de la traición o manipulación de alguien… así que intentó complacerlo como era su trabajo, pero a su vez demostrarle lo poco amistoso y gratificante que era ese mundo, para que él vuelva a su vida y busque una novia que le diera lo que merecía.

…

…

"¿Cómo estuvo?" Preguntó Jiraiya, quien se fumaba una pipa en una especie de sala de espera que había a la entrada, para que la gente espere a los que aún estaban ocupados con las niñas.

"¿Me estuviste esperando?" Preguntó el rubio, quien no se esperaba que su padrino hubiese pasado toda la noche esperándolo.

"Sí, pero sólo como hace una hora… jeje, yo también me divertí un poco. Y dime, ¿Cómo estuvo?" Preguntó Jiraiya intentando obtener una respuesta esta vez.

"Mmm, el sexo… muy bien, el trato… algo impersonal. Como experiencia en general fue muy ilustrativo y hasta cierto punto agradable, pero no sé si lo volvería a hacer." Dijo Naruto sinceramente.

"Bueno, entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es salir al mundo y conseguirte una chica que te entregue algo más que su cuerpo." Dijo el sanin, pasando el brazo por los hombros de su ahijado para dirigirse juntos al cuarto que él rentaba en una posada.

Naruto no se hubiera imaginado que estaban en Amegakure ya que ese sitio era de muy difícil acceso, el sanin le preguntó cómo fue que había llegado entonces, puesto que no apareció en el lugar del kunai directamente. Naruto le dijo que su padre le enseñó que la técnica permitía aparecer en un rango de un kilómetro a la redonda de cada kunai, por lo que en realidad arrojar demasiados al campo de batalla no servía más que como distracción. El sanin volvió a preguntar y ahora sobre si su alumno sabía eso o no durante la tercera guerra ninja y entonces el rubio explicó que tras la muerte, aún sin ir al otro lado, las almas experimentan un cierto tipo de trascendencia y generalmente adquieren un mayor saber… por lo que comprendían algunas cosas que durante su vida permanecieron como misterios.

"Bueno Naruto, me has dicho muchas cosas… pero creo que es momento que yo te de información a ti." Dijo Jiraiya sonriendo algo sobrado por tener qué compartir con el chico, quien había estado en un sitio aislado del mundo durante los últimos dos años y fracción. "Aún tras tu ausencia el mundo ninja se ha movido bastante. Creo que partiré por Konoha… hace un año y seis meses, el viejo Sarutobi cayó enfermo… entonces se reveló la presencia de los dos primeros Hokages; quienes misteriosamente estaban de regreso entre los vivos, provocando todo tipo de rumores. Rumores que ellos no han hecho el ejercicio por desmentir; al menos no oficialmente. Ante la situación del viejo y que ellos contaban con toda la experiencia de sus vidas y muertes, así como con un cuerpo que no pasaba los treinta años de edad… ambos se hicieron cargo de la villa, con el cargo que habían recibido previamente y comenzaron a asumir con Hokages…

…El viejo Hiruzen murió dos meses después… todos dicen que sólo aguantó hasta que hubiese un sucesor para no dejar la villa desprotegida y yo creo en ellos. Cuando el resto del mundo se enteró de la resurrección de los Senju y anteriores Hokages en Konoha, hubo varias reacciones… primero pensaron que eran un fraude y los basurearon públicamente; pero ellos mismos durante los exámenes chunin más cercanos que hubieron, hicieron demostraciones de las habilidades que les habían hecho acreedores de su posición y que sólo ellos dominaban. Luego de eso se vivió un fervor por saber el secreto para regresar de la muerte, pero ellos dijeron que nunca lo dirían ya que su misma vida dependía de ello; por lo que hasta los ciudadanos dejaron de preguntar e incluso detuvieron cualquier intento de cuestionamiento, en una forma de proteger a sus líderes, a quienes siempre apreciaban." Acabó de narrar Jiraiya sobre los hechos más importantes ocurridos en Konoha.

"Vaya. ¿Y nadie ha intentado ponerlos a prueba por la fuerza?" Preguntó Naruto, quien esperaba más movimiento de parte de las otras naciones.

"Al comienzo enviaban espías de todos lados, porque pensaban que estaban mintiendo y seguramente al mezclarse entre la gente podrían averiguar algo cierto; pero se dieron cuenta que en verdad eran ellos o al menos eso creía la gente de Konoha y la noticia fue oficialmente confirmada en el mundo, por lo que entonces no necesitaron más las palabras de los espías, por lo que no les permitieron el acceso. Sabes, el viejo cambió todo el sistema de seguridad de la villa por uno excelente… es casi infalible." Comentó Jiraiya con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo al dejar entrever que él conocía la falla.

"¿Casi?" Preguntó Naruto siguiéndole el juego.

"Nadie más lo sabe, de hecho los sapos me lo dijeron a mí. Pero una fuente que hay cerca de las zonas de entrenamiento, no es un simple pozo… sino que es una comunicación y por las montañas que hay detrás de la aldea, hay un lago que tiene una comunicación interior con este pozo; por lo que puedes pasar por ahí para ingresar a Konoha." Dijo Jiraiya, lo mismo que los sapos le habían informado a él poco después de su partida de la villa.

"¿Qué ha pasado en los otros lados?" Preguntó Naruto, porque seguramente su padrino sabía de las noticias del resto del mundo.

"Bueno… primero, los antiguos akatsuki han formado pequeñas células individuales tras su separación; algunos se reunieron con otros bandidos o renegados menores, para hacer bandas más pequeñas y prácticamente reclamar un lugar como suyo. Estas bandas se han asentado en los distintos países… excepto el país del fuego, ya que apenas se ha sabido de alguna en el país. Konoha ha reaccionado con celeridad y gran fuerza militar, los Hokages no quieren permitir problemas en sus territorios y lo han logrado. Se dice que la aldea de la roca tiene tratos con uno de los viejos akatsuki, pero no se sabe nada de forma oficial… la alianza con Suna se rompió por el ataque a Konoha y la muerte de Gaara, pero ellos fueron los principales perjudicados. Iwa sigue igual que siempre, Kiri entabló una alianza con Kumo, pero no se sabe el propósito o los alcances de ésta. Orochimaru, Tsunade y Sasuke ya están de regreso en Otto y pese a que son renegados, nadie ha hecho nada por capturarlos, ya que sólo los tres tienen un poder enorme, sin mencionar el de todo el sonido." Concluyó Jiraiya, resumiendo lo más importante ocurrido en los diferentes lugares del mundo, para poner a Naruto al corriente de la situación actual. "¿Puedo preguntar ahora… qué es lo que haces en este lado del mundo?" Preguntó Jiraiya con el fin de averiguar los objetivos de su ahijado.

"Vine porque me enteré que hay unos renegados en este continente." Dijo Naruto rápidamente para continuar igual de presto. "Los renegados son una fracción opuesta a los Doménicos y cuyos objetivos al final son perversos." Dijo el rubio, quien a ciencia cierta no sabía qué se proponían los renegados, pero tras el ataque a la ciudad de Demos y al enterarse de los poderes de Zhular, sacó sus propias conclusiones y no creía estar equivocado.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" Dijo Jiraiya, quien seguía sin averiguar todo lo que se proponía el rubio.

"Quiero volver a entrar a Konoha, pero no quiero aparecer así como así… quiero que me manden a llamar igual que la vez anterior." Dijo el rubio sonriendo de forma confiada. "Creo que voy a tener que recorrer el mundo buscando compañeros, un renegado al que interrogué me dejó entrever que nos superaban en número… así que necesito compañeros para mi causa y sólo me sirven ninjas de muy alto nivel o jinchurikis; pero ya que maté uno, tengo un potencial colaborador menos." Dijo el rubio explicándole a Jiraiya la situación.

"Puedes contar conmigo. No me gané mi fama por nada y para que lo sepas… en Konoha, Gaara estaba en el edificio que quemaste, por lo que también murió." Dijo el sanin, informándole al rubio, quien hizo un gesto de reproche con la boca, ya que nunca quiso hacer eso.

"Me alegra contar con alguien. Creo que mi primer destino será Kumo… es un sitio aislado, en el que creo que puedo llamar la atención suficiente con tal que Konoha me busque." Dijo el rubio, decidido a ir a alguna de las naciones que fuesen poderosas, ya que ahí podría hacer trabajos importantes que le dieran un nombre rápidamente. "Procura seguir oculto hasta que vuelva a Konoha." Le indicó el rubio a su padrino.

"¿Y cómo planeas salir de aquí?" Preguntó Jiraiya, tirando por la borda los planes iniciales del rubio.

"…" Calló Naruto al quedarse sin palabras, ya que no era un ninja y no tenía cómo salir de ahí sin causar un tremendo alboroto.

Finalmente, Jiraiya invocó el estómago del sapo come fuego que siempre utilizaba para atrapar a sus rivales, pero ahora lo usó para transportar a Naruto, ya que fue el rubio quien quedó dentro de ese sapo especial, que tras estallar en una nube de humo, quedó como un pequeño sapo con un tapón en la boca. Así que tras eso, el sanin pagó su cuenta del hotel para no hacer nada que llame la atención, o le impida regresar como una cuenta impaga. Acabó acercándose hasta un lago por el cual había entrado, ahí echó su invocación al agua e ingresó al interior del animal para salir de Ame junto a Naruto.

Veinte minutos más tarde, ambos hombres circulaban por las afueras de la aldea de la lluvia, donde hacía tiempo no llovía y los aldeanos decían que su dios Pain estaba ocupado con sus obras divinas… los ninjas ahora más tranquilos separaron sus caminos, aunque el sanin le prometió a Naruto que le conseguiría más kunai especiales, para cuando se reencuentren en Konoha, así que no debía demorar tanto si los quería pronto.

El rubio le agradeció su apoyo y después emprendió el rumbo hacia el este, para adentrarse primero al país del rayo y luego a la misma aldea de la Nube, sitio hasta ahora desconocido para él, pero que esperaba fuera más ameno de lo que Konoha fue para él.

Las fronteras del país del rayo aparecieron rápidamente y sin mucho esfuerzo pudo localizar a los guardias, quienes no estaban tan cerca ni tan alerta, pero si alguno tenía habilidades de percepción podía darle problemas… no es que tuviera algún tipo de doujutsu que le permita ver a los demás sin ser atrapado, pero su habilidad para ver las almas, le indicaba con cierta facilidad la presencia de seres vivos y especialmente seres humanos.

Concentró algo de chakra e hizo el jutsu de transportación para traspasar las fronteras; sin embargo, apenas estuvo dentro del país, se quedó quieto y alerta a los guardias, quienes sintieron algo que les llamó la atención, pero muy débil, así que sólo dos de ellos fueron a mirar por el sitio del exterior, mientras el rubio se apresuraba para entrar lo suficiente como para llegar a la aldea.

Al cabo de casi un día completo de viaje, Naruto llegó por fin a la aldea de la Nube, se encontró con una aldea ninja tan resguardada como la hoja y aunque no pudo sentir una barrera en torno a la aldea, sí estaba bien resguardada con todos los ángulos cubiertos; él se dio cuenta que si quería comenzar bien y no tener problemas sólo al comenzar, sería mejor que fuera de frente, por lo que se aproximó caminando hasta la puerta de la aldea, donde había una especie de recepción donde no se podía ingresar a la aldea hasta que ellos abrieran la reja.

"Nombre, motivo de la visita y autorizaciones." Preguntó el guardia sin prestarle mucha atención.

"Naruto Uzumaki, me temo que no he sido invitado y deseo una audiencia con el Raikage." Dijo el rubio, recibiendo las miradas de asombro de los tipos que había resguardando la entrada.

"No seas ingenuo, te tomaremos detenido por traspasar las fronteras del país y serás sometido a juicio." Contestó el guardia levantándose de su puesto y haciendo una seña a los ANBU que había apostados delante de la reja para que aprehendieran al rubio.

"No les dije que soy el jinchuuriki del Kyubi…" Dijo Naruto, ganándose miradas de asombro de los hombres que estaban ahí.

"Pruébalo" Dijo uno de los ANBU que había tenido contacto con Killerbee, por lo que sabía el poder que tenía un jinchuuriki.

Naruto entonces concentró la energía del zorro, provocando un instinto asesino casi palpable que inundó el lugar y llamó la atención de las personas que se encontraban cerca, aunque el rubio no quiso cubrirse con el chakra rojo, ya que sería demasiado alarmante y seguramente en menos de dos minutos tendría medio cuerpo ANBU ahí mismo; así que sólo utilizó un poco para que se sienta y para cambiar sus ojos, a unos rojos y felinos… incluso feroces que el ANBU vio con asombro, pensando si Killerbee experimentaría el mismo cambio, ya que siempre portaba lentes. El guardia de la puerta miró al ANBU como preguntándole qué hacer.

"Me lo llevo conmigo, seguro que al Raikage le parezca interesante y así evito que se meta en problemas en el camino." Dijo el ninja enmascarado, quien hizo una seña para que abrieran la reja, valla que ambos pasaron y tras su ingreso volvió a cerrarse. Entonces le indicó que le siga y que cualquier cosa que intentara, podría ser tomada como intento de agresión, por lo que de ese modo ingresó a la aldea escoltado y por lo que pudo apreciar a sus alrededores, bastante bien vigilado.

Cuando se acercó a una torre redonda de bastante grandes proporciones, se dio cuenta que el diseño era diferente al de la torre del Hokage; ya que esa era una construcción con un anillo exterior que debía brindar seguridad, mientras en el centro estaba la torre propiamente tal donde estaba el Hokage y las demás oficinas importantes… a excepción del salón del consejo, pero cuya vigilancia se concentraba principalmente en el exterior. Este sitio sin embargo, tenía muros sumamente gruesos y resistentes; aunque no le extrañaría que hubiese en su interior algún espacio para que se oculte algún ninja, ya que sus ojos le indicaban que tanto en los muros como en los techos había signos se seres humanos vivos… ya que sus almas le eran visibles, aunque de forma algo borrosa. Subió los cuatro pisos llegando al último, que era aquel donde estaba el despacho del Raikage, quien le sorprendió ya que era un tipo que incluso en apariencia derrochaba poder.

"¿Quién es este sujeto canario?" Preguntó el Raikage al ANBU que venía escoltando a Naruto, al verlos ingresar a ambos a su oficina.

"Raikage-sama." Saludó el ANBU inclinándose en forma respetuosa. "Este tipo se ha presentado en la entrada de la villa, solicitando una audiencia con usted y diciendo que es el jinchuuriki del Kyubi." Respondió el uniformado de forma resumida.

Naruto se quedó viendo al Raikage a los ojos, mientras éste le examinaba con bastante cuidado, no era por nada, pero aunque su cuerpo tuviera una composición normal, no parecía tan fuerte como él o su hermano, sus ropas eran naranjas, lo que prácticamente era un insulto para cualquier ninja. Sin embargo, la mirada de confianza que le daba, le hacía tirar por la borda sus observaciones iniciales y considerar que lo que decía, podría ser cierto… sólo se le ocurría una forma de comprobarlo.

El ANBU llamado canario se sorprendió mucho cuando el Raikage se movió a alta velocidad y le intentó dar un puñetazo al rubio, quien en un comienzo se sorprendió por esto; pero sus ojos eran bastante buenos, tanto como por su habilidad para ver fantasmas como por las mejoras que todos sus sentidos tenían, producto de la influencia del Kyubi… por lo que pudo reaccionar a tiempo y cubriendo su brazo izquierdo de chakra rojo, detuvo el golpe del Kage de la Nube con su antebrazo y como no sintió instinto asesino ni nada, supo que sólo era una prueba y no escondía un deliberado deseo de agresión.

"Veo que hablas en serio chico… puedes parecer un debilucho, pero sí tienes un zorro dentro." Dijo el Raikage tranquilamente, mientras les daba la espalda a los dos hombres al volver a su asiento. "Bien hecho canario, puedes volver a tu puesto yo me encargo de nuestro invitado." Declaró el musculoso sujeto, recibiendo una afirmación por parte del enmascarado quien rápidamente desapareció de ahí, dejando sólo al Raikage y al Jinchuuriki. "Bien chico. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó directamente el líder de la aldea.

"Una ocupación hasta que surja algo mejor." Contestó con la misma sinceridad el rubio, sin tapujos.

"Ya veo. Me gusta tu forma de ser, pero por favor déjame explicarte cómo son las cosas para mí." Explicó el Raikage, quien buscaba que el rubio entendiera la situación en que se encontraba. "Acabas de aparecer frente a mí, no te conozco y según mis fuentes… eres de Konoha y llegas pidiendo trabajo en forma temporal. Y por si fuera poco, tienes un potencial suficiente para destruir media aldea si te dejo sin supervisión." Dijo el Raikage, quien sabía que el rubio podía ser alguien muy útil, pero tanto o más peligroso.

"A ver, si bien soy originario de Konoha… el Naruto que salió de Konoha era un niño que huyó a los cuatro años, odiado, maltratado y muerto de hambre; ahora soy alguien que ha crecido en el continente antiguo, domina el poder del zorro a voluntad y lo que busco es una ocupación temporal, no tiene que confiarme ninguno de los secretos de la villa ni nada, puedo buscar criminales afuera o tener de contacto a un ANBU si eso le da confianza." Dijo el rubio explicando su relación con Konoha, y las alternativas que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, lo que le indicaba al Raikage, que estaba dispuesto a ser sometido a pruebas para demostrar su confiabilidad o al menos su capacidad.

"Me parece bien, te daré una misión y asignaré a uno de mis mejores jounin para que te vigile… por lo que según lo que ella me informe tomaré una decisión." Le dijo el Raikage a Naruto, quien aceptó el trato y lo selló con un apretón de manos.

El rubio fue conducido por un ninja ANBU hasta un hotel, usado para el alojamiento de extranjeros y recién llegados a la aldea, ahí le dejaron ocupar una habitación y le dieron un pergamino que contenía los detalles de la misión; Naruto fue dejado solo y tranquilo en su cuarto, por lo que se puso a revisar el pedido que le habían hecho a modo de prueba de capacidad y confianza.

"Naruto, has de ir a la ciudad conocida como la Perla del sur, en sus alrededores y en la misma aldea, ha habido varios ataques perpetrados por una especie de psicópata en serie que ha tomado ya casi veinte vidas y por más que he enviado en total cinco equipos ANBU, ninguno ha regresado si quiera; por lo que estoy a punto de presumirlos muertos. Pese a mi descontento con esta medida… tu misión es ir, resolver el asunto de las muertes y capturar o eliminar al culpable o los culpables de tan atroz acto. Para eso estarás solo; sin embargo, como te dije en nuestra reunión, una de mis jounin te supervisará y evaluará… por lo que tendrás que partir con ella, te estará esperando en la entrada a las diez de la mañana, ella sabe reconocerte, por lo que no tendrán problemas. No diré ningún tipo de advertencia, ya que otorgándote el beneficio de la duda, creeré en ti y tus intenciones, suerte en la misión y procura hacer justicia." Había escrito el Raikage, por lo que Naruto posteriormente levantó la mirada revelando un fugaz resplandor.

"Quien mejor que yo para hacer justicia." Murmuró Naruto.

…

…

"¿Cómo van los preparativos?" Preguntó un tipo de larga barba, que caminaba con la ayuda de un rústico bastón, y hablaba con aires de liderazgo.

"Todo va sobre ruedas… incluso Chas y Ryon llegaron a los sitios donde usted le había ordenado. ¿Crees que es seguro el trabajo que le encomendaste a Ryon?" Preguntó Lara mientras se sentaba en un hueco que había en el muro.

"No con certeza… por lo que hemos averiguado ese hombre es inescrupuloso e impredecible, pero espero que acepte lo que tenemos para proponerle." Respondió Zhular, quien sí creía que el renegado tendría éxito, pero tampoco es como si fuese a lamentarlo demasiado en caso contrario.

"¿Qué están haciendo los demás?" Preguntó Lara, quien debía confesar que estaba sorprendida porque no había visto a los demás en un tiempo.

"Están ocupados en sus respectivos trabajos." Indicó él respondiendo, en un tono que le indicó a Lara que no le revelaría nada más, aunque por el tiempo que se conocían, ella sabía que no tenía qué desconfiar de él; sino que era una medida de precaución en caso que alguno de ellos fuera capturado o doblegado por el enemigo… los cuales de momento eran varios.

"¿Qué haremos con Naruto? El mocoso está dando problemas y si es tan valioso como ese idiota de Marko cree, podría incluso descubrirnos." Dijo Lara, acerca de los movimientos del rubio.

"Sus poderes pueden complicar a cualquiera de los demás, pero difícilmente a nosotros; así que no debemos preocuparnos tanto. Recuerda, todos somos prescindibles, el plan es superior a nosotros." Dijo él, recordándole que el objetivo al cual apuntaban era superior a la vida de cualquiera de ellos, incluso la suya. "Naruto puede encontrar a alguien… pero cada uno sabe sólo pequeñas porciones de la información. Es por eso que incluso a ti no te he dicho todas las tareas de los demás… aún si ya conoces el plan por si eres doblegada; aún sabiendo sobre el plan, ni Naruto ni nadie pueda hacer algo por detenerlo." Dijo el hombre mirando hacia el oscuro cielo que los cubría esa noche.

"¿Lo sientes cierto?" Preguntó Lara sonriéndole a su compañero.

"Sí. Mis poderes están casi al máximo, hacía años que no me sentía así… casi no puedo esperar a que llegue el día." Confesó Zhular dejando escapar su poder, el cual salió de su cuerpo en forma de una especie de pulso de energía oscura, la cual debido a su poder llegaba a emitir un brillo en un tono morado.

"Iré a dar una vuelta." Dijo Lara antes de salir de aquel salón.

…

…

"¿Has podido crear esa arma que dijiste?" Preguntó Madara algo molesto.

Lo ocurrido en la plana mayor de Akatsuki fue un secreto para la mayor parte del mundo, incluso los otros miembros de Akatsuki, quienes fueron vilmente despedidos sin mayores explicaciones. Lo que ellos no sabían es que Nagato le pidió a Madara algo más de tiempo, ya que según sus propias palabras, en dos o tres años podría desarrollar un arma capaz de otorgarles un poder similar o incluso superior al que conseguirían con los bijuus, el cual consistía en una modificación al Gedo Mazo con el objetivo de absorber el chakra de las personas comunes y corrientes, o de otros ninjas hasta quitarles la vida; así que si reunían la energía de muchas personas, podían alcanzar un poder mayor al de los bijuus y qué decir si lograban apoderarse de la energía de alguna de las bestias con cola.

El Ancestro del clan Uchiha se tentó, ya que ante el fracaso de su plan inicial, se molestó ya que significaba muchos años perdidos; pero ahora se presentaba ante sus poderosos ojos una nueva opción que le permitiría lograr el mismo objetivo, después de todo a él no le importaba el número de personas que quedase con vida, sino que su único interés era el de dominar el mundo, controlando a los humanos que hubiese y si éste era un número menor, tanto mejor.

Ahora se encontraba en la aldea de la lluvia, ya que Nagato lo había llamado diciéndole que quería mostrarle su arma, así que él se aproximó al cuarto donde siempre se contactaba con los otrora indefensos niños de Ame, que Jiraiya tomara bajo su protección y enseñanzas; aunque cuando llegó se sorprendió de no verlo igual que siempre.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Por fin te aburriste de usar siempre a tu amigo Yahiko?" Preguntó Madara, causando un gran enojo en Nagato por la falta de respeto a la memoria de su amigo. Sin embargo, lo soportó en aras de las propias aspiraciones que tenía en mente durante esos momentos.

"El dolor se expresa de muchas formas… esta es sólo otra de ellas." Dijo el Pain en el típico tono que utilizaba, casi filosofando sobre el dolor y los efectos de éste en las personas; lo que hizo que Madara bajara la guardia al darse cuenta que podía haber cambiado el envase, pero al final seguía siendo el mismo Nagato… pese a tener el cabello largo cayendo hacia los lados de su cabeza.

"¿Ya está lista el arma?" Preguntó Madara intentando llegar al punto… esperaba que sí, ya que si bien tenía pensado matar a Nagato cuando no le fuese necesario, en estos momentos quería ver el arma funcionando para investigar cómo utilizarla por su propia cuenta.

"Compruébalo por ti mismo." Dijo el Pain, haciendo aparecer una figura que Madara aún con su Sharingan apenas pudo ver de forma borrosa, era como una especie de espíritu que salía desde el suelo… aunque de pronto abrió una gran boca y entonces pudo verlo con claridad.

El problema fue que en ese instante, un círculo rojo fue dibujado a su alrededor y por más que intentó utilizar su Sharingan, era como si no pudiese utilizar su chakra en lo absoluto; por lo que no pudo evitar que este extraño ser absorbiera su alma, quitándola del cuerpo que utilizaba y por fin… eliminando el rastro de su alma de este mundo.

"Cof… cof." Tosió Nagato, soltando un poco de sangre debido al esfuerzo que había hecho, ya que concentró todo su chakra en uno solo de sus caminos.

"¿Estás bien Nagato?" Preguntó preocupada Konan al verlo en ese estado.

"Sí. Por fin… he atrapado el alma de Madara, ahora no volverá nunca más." Dijo Nagato satisfecho por su trabajo. Cada vez que concentraba su chakra en uno solo de sus caminos, era capaz de aumentar sus poderes de forma considerable y ésta vez no fue la excepción… logró atrapar a Madara congelando sus poderes y tomar su alma, debido a lo confiado que él estaba y a su condición en que su cuerpo no era como el de una persona normal, era prácticamente como un recipiente artificial; por lo que no le costó tanto arrebatarle su alma a cierta distancia.

Nagato por fin pudo descansar, había estado preparando y revisando los sellos necesarios durante meses y realmente había sido un trabajo de joyería; es decir, concentrándose sólo en uno de sus caminos le era posible quitar un alma con algo más de facilidad. Pero eso era siempre y cuando la víctima no opusiera resistencia… y de alguien con un doujutsu tan poderoso no podía esperarse que no lo utilice para responder; por lo que tuvo que averiguar y ejercitar la forma en que pudiera inutilizar sus poderes y tras lograrla, estudió cada posibilidad para lograr estar cien por ciento seguro que no fallaría… o de lo contrario perdería cualquier otra oportunidad futura y probablemente su vida.

…

…

Naruto despertó gracias a que por el servicio a la habitación, le fueron a golpear la puerta una hora antes de la hora a la que tenía que reunirse con su contacto; así que primero hizo unos simples ejercicios de estiramiento y meditación para luego darse una ducha, se sorprendía que esa aldea, Kumo, estaba tan al norte en el mundo y por lo mismo el clima era más frío y el agua más pura, eran curiosas las diferencias que había en las distintas latitudes del mundo.

Entre las otras curiosidades, estaba el que había muchas personas de piel morena y tostada que en otras partes del continente elemental, debido al frío de las noches y el calor del día, la gente estaba más acostumbrada al rigor y las inclemencias meteorológicas; a su vez daban mucha más seriedad a sus entrenamientos físicos y se podía decir que en promedio su taijutsu era uno de los mejores de todas las naciones elementales, incluso Konoha; donde además del trabajo en equipo, una de sus mayores fortalezas era el uso de ninjutsus, especialmente aquellos transmitidos familiarmente por los clanes, como eran los Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka o Kurama.

El rubio llegó a una de las puertas, no era la misma por la cual él había ingresado a la aldea, pero de todos modos vio varios ninja esperando ahí. Como no tenía mayor información de su contacto, se dispuso a esperar que éste se acerque; sin embargo, su espera no duró casi nada, ya que al ver su llamativo atuendo naranja, una chica de grandes atributos y rubio cabello se acercó a él mirándole decidida… la primera reacción del rubio fue pensar en Tsunade, la sanin compañera de su padrino y que ahora había desertado para ayudar a Orochimaru, pero la voz firme y dictatorial de la mujer le sacó de sus recuerdos.

"Naruto Uzumaki, mi nombre es Samui y seré tu supervisora durante la misión… eres mayor de edad, así que espero te comportes como un adulto, nada de idioteces ni comentarios festivos, sobre mí ni sobre la misión, haz como si no estuviera y recibirás una buena evaluación; créeme que podrás usar tu bijuu con tranquilidad puesto que estoy familiarizada con los poderes que puede desplegar un jinchuuriki, así que tienes libertad. Sin embargo, como buen ninja, intenta proteger a los inocentes y reducir el daño colateral." Dijo ella firmemente mirándole a los ojos.

"Espero que no hayas tenido que aprenderte esa charla de memoria. No tienes que decirme qué hacer… así que partamos cuanto antes ya que no quiero pasar más tiempo del necesario contigo como perro de presa." Dijo el rubio, quien comenzó a seguir a Samui en cuanto ésta comenzó a correr hacia el exterior de la villa.

Samui se mostraba atenta y alerta, siempre reactiva al más mínimo estímulo y con la guardia alta en todo momento, no se fiaba de Naruto y ni siquiera se molestaba en disimularlo, aunque tampoco es como si a Naruto eso le molestase demasiado ya que no la conocía y no estaba ahí para hacer amigos, sino para llamar la atención de Konoha con tal que le pidieran que regrese a la aldea.

Estuvieron viajando durante siete horas, programando la pausa una vez que hubiesen llegado a la aldea y se enterasen de la situación que estaba ocurriendo; pero con el solo entrar y ver el acceso de la ciudad, echaron sus planes por la borda, ya que en medio de la calle había una gran mancha de sangre y por los alrededores. Incluso en las murallas había círculos rojos, presumiblemente dibujados con sangre que representaban una especie de símbolo, ya que consistía de un círculo con un triángulo en el interior. Por los alrededores había gran número de cuerpos muertos, algunos apuñalados, otros mutilados… incluso algunos descuartizados.

Verdaderamente era una carnicería brutal y la cara de Samui reflejó que eso le había impactado, ella podía ser una ninja hábil y con cierta carrera; pero una masacre de esas proporciones y de tal magnitud de violencia y aberración era algo completamente nuevo. Intentó ver la reacción de Naruto, pero apenas lo hizo se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien con él, estaba apoyado contra una muralla como si estuviese a punto de vomitar… y en su mano derecha había una cadena.

"¿Seguro que puedes hacer esto?" Preguntó Samui, sorprendida al ver la reacción del chico que incluso superó la suya.

"¿Sólo ves los cuerpos cierto?" Preguntó el rubio, desconcertando a la chica quien se limitó a asentir. "Entonces no me juzgues. Dirígete a ese salón que hay casi en la esquina… ahí se han reunido la mayoría de los que permanece con vida y asegúrate que nada les pase." Dijo el rubio, quien aún no parecía muy recuperado de su impresión.

"¿Pero…y la evaluación?" Preguntó Samui, quien por un lado quería hacerle caso y proteger a los civiles, pero tampoco quería desobedecerle a su líder.

"Seguro que si se lo explicamos al Raikage me da otra oportunidad para ponerme a prueba…" Dijo el rubio confiando en la buena fe del hombre. "No quiero ver más esto… ve." Dijo el rubio para que la chica echara a correr hacia donde le había sido indicado.

Naruto ahora miró nuevamente hacía la calle, donde podía ver un gran número de espíritus en pena. "Por favor, díganme quién les hizo esto… y me encargaré de castigarlo para que puedan descansar." Dijo el rubio, aún afectado por ver tantas almas que no podían ir al otro mundo en un mismo sitio… y bajo tales circunstancias.

"Era un tipo negro…" Dijo el espíritu de una anciana, recordándolo con terror.

"Tenía el cabello plomizo." Complementó un hombre de alrededor de treinta años.

"Tenía una risa enfermiza." Dijo una mujer joven, quien aún después de muerta seguía aterrada, por lo que estaba agachada con los ojos cerrados y los oídos tapados.

"Era inmortal… por más que le atacamos, él seguía como si nada." Respondió el espíritu de un ninja que Naruto supuso uno de los ANBU desaparecidos que había mencionado el Raikage.

"A nosotros nos hería con nuestros propios ataques… cada vez que le hacíamos algo, nosotros recibíamos el mismo daño." Dijo otro ninja, seguramente otro uniformado de Kumogakure.

"Muchas gracias… prometo que haré a ese tipo pagar." Dijo el rubio avanzando por la calle para buscar al sujeto que le habían descrito.

Naruto sabía que lo dicho por los ninjas, debía ser al menos en parte cierto, si el enemigo tenía la capacidad de devolver el daño causado por un ataque, debía tener que realizar algún jutsu primero o cumplir cierto requisito. Así que debía intentar descubrirlo antes que sea demasiado tarde, o bien y era una mejor opción el atacarlo con algo que no le dañe a él mismo, como era el fuego, así que lo inmovilizaría y luego lo quemaría vivo; por lo que aún haciendo su truco, él no sería lastimado.

El rubio avanzó alerta entre las calles, con la cadena ya materializada en su mano derecha y su siniestra lista para levantar el escudo a la más mínima señal; sin embargo, de pronto oyó unas risas y vio que cuatro calles de donde había doblado la primera esquina, se oyó una risa grave… de una malvada alegría, de esas risas que sólo significaban algo nefasto y tras acercarse un poco vio a un tipo que coincidía con las descripciones levantando a una mujer del brazo. Ella debía estar rondando los cuarenta años y estaba ensangrentada, pero viva y con todas sus extremidades, por lo que seguramente la sangre no era suya… la mujer se había desmallado producto del terror que había sufrido, una vez que sus gritos no impidieron que este despiadado sujeto la capture. Casi por reflejo, el rubio utilizó la cadena para enrollarla en torno a la mujer y arrebatársela al enemigo… pero entonces y sólo entonces fue cuando lo vio con detención.

… y quedó paralizado…

Nunca había visto ni oído nada así. No es que irradiara algún tipo de poder o color, por más que él mismo tipo emitiera un hedor a sangre y muerte, totalmente entendible bajo las circunstancias por cierto. Pero lo que a Naruto le descompuso fue lo que sus ojos vieron… la compleja acumulación de almas que había en su cuerpo, es como si dentro de él hubiesen muchas almas en pena, siendo controladas por la voluntad dominante del sujeto que estaba atacando a los ciudadanos… pero además del tormento que para él era visible, esas almas ya habían perdido su pureza y ahora eran sumamente oscuras y negativas. La única posibilidad era eliminarle… pero el sólo ver eso y estimar su poder espiritual hizo temblar a Naruto… era algo que nunca había visto.

De pronto el tipo le miró a los ojos y algo extraño pasó, su collar brilló y el rubio de pronto como que sufrió un cambio de realidad y ya no estaba en esa ciudad frente al psicópata; sino que estaba en una extraña dimensión blanca, similar a su cámara mental. De pronto se dejó ver un piso… el cual estaba repleto de sangre y luego apareció frente a él ese símbolo que había visto dibujado en sangre y también en el collar que usaba su rival en el cuello, por alguna extraña razón, quedó paralizado y sin esperanzas que Shamash o cualquier otro de sus poderes le pudiera ayudar.

Cuando estuvo así, sin posibilidad de moverse, comenzó a sentir que era atraído hacia ese símbolo y seguramente eso significaría su final. Cuando había perdido las esperanzas, en el exterior la mujer a quien había rescatado despertó y dio un agudo grito, que al parecer le sacudió y le permitió despertar; al menos parcialmente, pero fue suficiente para que una capa de chakra rojo le cubriera y de pronto comenzó a ver todo rojo…

…

…

… No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, lo único que recordó fue a sí mismo con seis colas y un esqueleto parcial de zorro a sus espaldas. Mientras en el suelo yacía el cuerpo de su enemigo, sin vida, ya que no había ningún alma en su interior… cuando miró hacia atrás buscando a la mujer, la vio con vida, pero al parecer incluso a él le temía ya que todo el instinto asesino que emanaba en esa forma era aterrador; por lo que liberó la energía roja rápidamente y con su apariencia previa, o normal, le preguntó si estaba bien.

La mujer quien en un comienzo no estaba segura de si estaba a salvo con él o no, dudó en contestar, entonces Naruto como que tambaleó y se dio cuenta que era una persona común y corriente. Eso que hizo fue sólo parte de su poder y podía clasificarse dentro de las cosas extrañas que hacían los ninjas, por lo que se acercó y le dijo que estaba bien. Le pidió a la mujer que avise a la familia que estaba escondida en una de las casas del fondo de la calle que salgan, ya que sería mejor que se reúnan todos los de la ciudad para que Samui les diga lo que podían hacer ahora.

…

Naruto llegó junto a la mujer y detrás venía la otra familia de los padres junto a un hermano y dos hijos de la pareja; mientras con sus cadenas arrastraba el cuerpo sin vida de su adversario… cuyo nombre no llegó a conocer, pero era Hidan. El rubio iba pensativo, pero la verdad es que estaba muy atribulado, su control sobre el Kyubi era igual al suyo sobre sus propias emociones, mientras estuviera en control de lo que sentía… aunque tuviese miedo, ira, rencor o lo que sea… mientras él estuviera en control, podría dominar al bijuu. Pero cuando las emociones lo dominaban a él, la criatura tomaba momentáneamente el control y ahora que él había permitido que el miedo lo domine al pensar en el poder espiritual capaz de producir por un sistema de almas tan completo, el zorro lo había aprovechado para salir a flote… aunque la verdad es que no podía culparlo mucho, ya que había salvado la vida de ambos y eso era lo que más le molestaba.

Al tocar la puerta del salón, Samui quien sintió su chakra al otro lado de la puerta les abrió y sorprendida, vio que al menos la aldea seguía en su lugar y el rubio venía con más sobrevivientes junto con un cadáver a rastras. Algo incrédula le preguntó a Naruto qué había pasado y el rubio con algo de desagrado le dijo que le preguntara a la mujer que venía junto a él, mientras él iba a lavarse la cara o algo para olvidarse un momento del olor a sangre.

Samui escuchó atenta el relato de la mujer, quien le narró cómo el rubio de pronto se había quedado quieto y entonces rápidamente fue rodeado por algo rojo, que formó una especie de colas a su espalda. Después salió como un caparazón blanco y el psicópata comenzó su ataque lanzándole su guadaña ya impregnada con la sangre de sus otras víctimas, entonces el rubio con una sola mano atrapó el arma y con la otra garra, comenzó a atacar al enemigo; pero lo sorprendente es que no lo destruía, sino que como que lo atravesaba… pero después de varios golpes el sujeto cayó al suelo y no se levantó, así como el rubio le soltó y le miró para luego quitar esa cosa roja y preguntarle si estaba bien. La pelea en total no duró más de diez minutos… pero eso era algo que Naruto no sabía.

El rubio sabía que se había salvado gracias al Kyubi, ya que él había fallado. Ver todo eso le había afectado demasiado y permitió que sus emociones y un tremendo zorro tomaran el control… si bien ahora ambos salieron ganando, no sabía ni quería averiguar cuánto más podía confiar en el zorro, ya que perfectamente podía comportarse bien un par de ocasiones y si él aflojaba su voluntad, o le daba un mínimo de libertad más de la estrictamente necesaria, podría provocar un gran caos o intentar dominarlo a él mismo.

Samui reunió a todo el mundo, les preguntó si estaban bien con tal de atenderles a modo de primeros auxilios, pero quienes estaban con vida se encontraban en perfectas condiciones físicas, su estado emocional era cosa diferente ya que la mayoría estaban atemorizados. La rubia también comprometió que Kumo enviaría ayuda para limpiar las calles, enterrar los cuerpos y brindarles la ayuda que necesiten, cosa que los aldeanos agradecieron profundamente. Por la hora ya estaba oscuro, incluso les ofrecieron hospedarse ahí esa noche, aunque Samui tenía intenciones de aceptar, Naruto fue tajante al decir que debían irse cuanto antes; así que al ver ella su rechazo a seguir ahí, acabó por seguirle sus deseos y disculparse por su temprana partida.

Los dos rubios se adentraron en la zona levemente boscosa que había como a medio kilómetro de la aldea y el rubio se detuvo en un claro, como con intenciones de permanecer ahí.

"¿Podemos descansar?" Le preguntó a la chica quien deseaba lo mismo, pero no esperaba que el rubio pidiera eso, ya que había demostrado mucho apuro por partir de la aldea.

"¿Si no quieres llegar de forma inmediata, cuál es tu problema con esa aldea… mucha sangre para que un hombre como tú pueda soportarla?" Preguntó ella intentando picarlo, ya que antes él le había dicho algo que ella no pudo entender, por lo que buscaba una respuesta concreta.

"No me juzgues porque no tienes idea de lo que vi en esa ciudad. ¿Acaso no te has preguntado cómo supe la localización de las personas?" Dijo el rubio, intentando evitar que le menosprecie, pero sin revelarle sus habilidades, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida ya que no había reparado en ese hecho.

Naruto de una forma poco respetuosa se dio media vuelta y tras sacar un saco de dormir de un pergamino, se subió a un árbol y se puso a dormir sobre una rama, dejándola sola en el suelo y algo molesta.

"¡No me vas a decir nada!" Se quejó ella increpando al rubio a quien tenía que evaluar.

"En ningún lado decía que debía contarte mis habilidades. Así que no te diré nada… la verdad no me importa si piensas que soy un cobarde… Kumo era sólo una forma de lograr llamar la atención, pero si no puedo ya hallaré otro modo." Dijo Naruto sin molestarse a mirarla, mientras se acomodaba en su sitio.

Samui se quedó unos minutos despierta, estuvo escribiendo algunas cosas y vigilando el perímetro, aunque luego de unos treinta minutos acercó un saco de dormir a la base del árbol sobre el cual dormía el rubio y se durmió ahí. Normalmente no dormiría sin dejar alguien de guardia, pero estaban dentro del territorio de su país y además estaba con un jinchuuriki, pocos hombres podrían tener más poder que él, así que se sentía segura.

Seis horas después despertó al sentir un ruido y ver a Naruto doblando su saco en el suelo, a pocos centímetros de ella, en un comienzo se sintió invadida en su espacio personal, pero luego se dio cuenta que él no se había dado cuenta que estaba despierta y que ni se preocupaba por cuán lejos o cerca estaba de la chica; por lo que cuando terminó de ordenarlo lo metió nuevamente en el pergamino y ella fingió despertar con el ruido que produjo el saco al ser sellado.

"Siento haberte despertado… aunque creo que es hora que regresemos." Dijo el rubio, mirándole de forma más amistosa de lo que había hecho el día anterior.

Ella se puso de pie y en diez minutos tenía todas sus cosas ordenadas y arregladas, entonces le arrojó a Naruto un pergamino que el rubio leyó y acabó con una cara de extrañeza. Era el reporte de la misión, como si ella realmente hubiera sido testigo de la pelea, aunque el relato era muy similar al de la mujer que él había salvado, con la salvedad que su vocabulario fue mucho más técnico y preciso.

"No entiendo por qué haces esto… realmente no quiero deberte nada." Dijo el rubio, a quien le disgustaba bastante el que le anduvieran haciendo favores cuando no los pedía o no era necesario.

"Simplemente es lo que considero correcto. Además, debo decir que me sorprendió que hayas podido regresar con más personas vivas." Dijo ella diciéndole su punto directamente.

"¿Acaso el otro jinchuuriki que conoces es un asesino psicópata?" Preguntó Naruto algo molesto por ser visto poco más que como una especie de monstruo capaz sólo de destruir.

Lo siguiente sorprendió a Naruto, ya que de forma más rápida de lo que pudo reaccionar acabó mirando al otro lado, producto de la casi refleja cachetada que la mujer le había dado y que se continuó por una mirada de furia, casi como si hubiera ofendido algo muy valioso para ella.

"KillerBee es mi sensei y es una gran persona… mucho mejor de lo que tú nunca serás, es un hombre justo y respetuoso por la vida, que muchas veces incluso nos ha detenido a mis compañeros o a mí de quitarle la vida a personas que realmente no la merecían." Dijo ella bastante ofendida y molesta, ya que sabía la gran carga que su maestro había tenido que soportar, para que más encima alguien que no lo conocía viniera a hablar mal de él.

"¿Entonces por qué no piensas que pueda rescatar a alguien? Dije eso porque si tú creíste eso de mí, pensé que estabas hablando de una memoria pasada. ¿Acaso luzco como un animal? ¿Soy una clase de bestia que sólo sabe destruir?" Terminó ya gritando Naruto a la chica, quien se dio cuenta de lo que habían significado realmente sus palabras. "Me largo, dile al Raikage lo que quieras… mientras no te metas en mi camino de nuevo ambos estaremos bien." Dijo Naruto, quien le arrojó el pergamino que ella había escrito con su informe muy indignado y luego se rodeó de chakra rojo, liberando tres colas a su espalda y saliendo disparado de ahí a toda velocidad; dejándola sola, apenada y avergonzada.

Cuando el rubio llegó a las puertas de la aldea, ya había quitado el poder del Kyubi bastantes metros atrás; por lo que los guardias no lo notaron, y aunque le preguntaron por Samui ya que había salido acompañado y ahora volvía solo, el rubio les dijo que se había quedado atrás aunque estaba en perfectas condiciones; por lo que llegaría dentro de algunas horas, así que al final lo dejaron pasar principalmente debido a ese look de pocos amigos que tenía.

Tres horas más tarde llegó Samui, los guardias se tranquilizaron al ver que Naruto les había dicho la verdad y le preguntaron por lo ocurrido, ella se excusó diciendo que eran asuntos de la misión, aunque dijo que seguramente luego saldrían algunos ANBU hacia el mismo destino del cual ellos venían, como para que les dejen pasar rápidamente.

Cuando la chica llegó a la oficina del Raikage, éste se sorprendió de verla sola; es decir, sin la compañía de Naruto, por lo que su primera impresión fue sospechar que el rubio había acabado desertando, pero ella le dijo que traía su reporte. Aunque el Raikage se sorprendió en primera instancia que el pergamino estuviera sucio y algo arrugado; por lo que viendo su rostro se convenció que algo había pasado, se lo preguntó y ella le explicó la situación. La verdad es que no se esperaba esa sensibilidad, pero lo entendía bastante bien, ya le bastaba que lo odien y maltraten en Konoha como para que además lo hagan en esta aldea; por lo que viendo el informe de su ninja, hizo ya su decisión respecto a él.

"Bueno… seguiré tu recomendación y mandaré unos ANBU inmediatamente, pero por tu conducta tu castigo será ir y disculparte con él y entregarle este pergamino que indica lo que había pensado para él." Dijo el Raikage, a lo que la chica aceptó con aún más sumisión de lo que normalmente demostraba al recibir órdenes.

…

…

Toc, toc.

Sonó la puerta del rubio, quien venía saliendo hace poco de la ducha; por lo que sólo estaba cubierto por una toalla a la altura de su cintura y otra en su largo cabello que estaba enrollada a modo de turbante sobre su cabeza. Pensaba que ya le venían a decir que se presentara con el Raikage para oír su decisión… pero su rostro cambió a uno de molestia cuando vio a la chica que había abandonado, ahora de pie frente a él.

"Si te quedó algo por decirme procura hacerlo desde afuera mientras me visto, ya que me quiero ir cuanto antes." Dijo el rubio, intentando cerrar la puerta para evitarse el mal rato, mientras Samui se reponía de la sorpresa de verlo con tan poca ropa, pero finalmente siendo capaz de detener la puerta con el pie.

"No vine a eso… por favor escúchame." Pidió ella inclinando la cabeza en una actitud que sorprendió a Naruto.

"Está bien, pasa." Dijo Naruto, quien se movió de la puerta ingresando a la habitación seguido por una avergonzada Samui, quien no sabía cómo iba a hablar con él en esas fachas. El rubio al llegar a su cama cogió unas prendas naranjas y se metió al baño, dejándola esperando por mientras se vestía… aunque después de todo no podía reprocharle nada; ya que, o esperaba afuera, o le hablaba usando sólo las toallas y no sabía cuál de esas cosas hubiera sido más desagradable, o vergonzosa… respectivamente. Tras casi quince minutos Naruto salió con unos pantalones naranjos y acomodándose la capucha corta que usaba del mismo color, mientras su cinturón y demás cosas estaban sobre la cama.

"Te escucho." Le dijo el rubio sin prestarle demasiada atención, ya que seguía arreglándose.

"Lo primero que quería era ofrecerte una disculpa, me expresé mal y permití que tú malentendieras mis palabras. Lo que quise decir es que no me esperaba el grado de control que demostraste, ya que al sentir ese poder tan abrumador, creí que todo sería destruido en un radio bastante grande… pero si te hice… no; como sé que te hice sentir mal, me disculpo sinceramente ya que no fue mi intención." Dijo ella mirando hacia el suelo, ya que se había inclinado levemente para darle más realismo a sus palabras. "Además le di mi informe al Raikage y él me dio esto para ti." Dijo ella enseñándole un pergamino que él tomó de su mano.

"Gracias… si eso es todo puedes salir." Dijo Naruto mirando el pergamino, sin molestarse mucho en ella.

Samui se quedó confundida al principio, si bien era él quien debía estar molesto, algo le molestaba en el hecho que él prácticamente ignorara la disculpa que ella le había dado y ahora se centraba en ese papel, al punto que ni siquiera la miró al pedirle que se vaya… no es que la atrajera ni nada por ese estilo; pero ella normalmente era el centro de atención, ya sea por su codiciado cuerpo, como por su respetado estatus en la villa, como una de las jounin más prometedoras, alumna del hermano del Raikage y con mucha confianza depositada por el Kage mismo… pero para este chico nuevo era como si fuera poco más que una molestia a quien menos tomara en cuenta… mejor, pero no iba a rebajarse a decirle nada, por lo que masculló su rabia en silencio y se fue, dando un sonoro portazo al momento de partir.

Naruto se fijó que el Raikage le había puesto al cuidado de su hermano, tenía que ir a las montañas del norte donde él solía entrenar, ya que pasarían un par de semanas conociéndose un poco con tal de lograr cierto fiato y luego podrían ir andar haciendo misiones por el resto del mundo.

Al día siguiente llegó a la oficina del Raikage, donde además de un joven casi tan fuerte físicamente como él, había una muchacha un poco más baja, era delgada y de composición mucho más fina y delicada que Samui, ella también tenía una banda ninja de la aldea de la Nube.

"Naruto… déjame presentarte a mi hermano Bee." Dijo el Raikage señalando con la mano al hombre que había en la sala además de ellos dos. "Y aunque no estaba en los planes iniciales, también los acompañará otra de mis ninjas, ella se llama Yugito Nii." Dijo el poderoso hombre señalando a la mujer en la que el rubio había reparado al comienzo. "Estas primeras dos semanas, serán básicamente un período para que se conozcan y se acostumbren a la compañía de los demás, luego de eso podré enviarlos tranquilamente a otros sitios sin el temor que ocurra o hagan alguna estupidez." Dijo el Raikage, terminando con un tono de reproche mientras miraba a su hermano.

Una vez informado todo lo necesario, los jinchuurikis se propusieron partir de inmediato; sin embargo, cuando iban a salir alguien abrió la puerta y se encontraron con la sorpresa que era el equipo de alumnos de Killerbee, quienes saludaron a su maestro afectuosamente… y a Naruto y Yugito respetuosamente, aunque para ninguno de los presentes pasó inadvertida la tensa y agresiva mirada que Samui le dedicó a Naruto, quien pese a notar su acto, la ignoró monumentalmente… cabreándola aún más.

Salieron de la villa andando a toda velocidad, por lo que Naruto tuvo que utilizar chakra en sus extremidades con tal de mantener su ritmo, cosa que sus dos compañeros notaron pero Yugito no le dio más importancia mientras que Bee le puso bastante atención. De ese modo estuvieron recorriendo unos caminos prácticamente desiertos, ya que sólo lo circulaban los ninjas por lo inhóspito que sería para cualquier civil. Una enorme área cubierta de rocas disparejas y puntiagudas, con temperaturas bastante extremas y un ambiente muy seco; sin embargo, debido a las mismas condiciones hostiles, era bueno para forjar y mejorar la resistencia de quienes lo transitaban; por lo que, tras casi tres horas y media de viaje, los tres portadores de bestias con cola llegaron a las montañas que tenían como destino.

"¡Oye tú Naruto, si de veras quieres que te tome en serio, luchemos aquí y ahora!" Prácticamente gritó Bee apenas se quitaron el equipaje que habían traído él y Yugito, ya que Naruto tenía todo sellado.

"Pero Bee-san él estuvo utilizando su chakra déj…" Intentó interceder la rubia por Naruto, ya que seguramente había ocupado una parte al menos no despreciable de su chakra en todo el trayecto desde la villa y para un combate contra alguien con tanto poder como Killerbee, iba a necesitar de todo su poder.

"Es problema suyo si no puede mantener nuestra velocidad." Dijo el hermano del Raikage.

"Yugito-san muchas gracias por su preocupación… pero si lo que Bee-san quiere es una lección, eso es lo que tendrá. Además, déjenme decirles que si bien he sido entrenado para controlar a mi bestia y conozco ninjutsus, no fui entrenado como un ninja; por lo que, no esperen que mi comportamiento o mis capacidades sean como las de ustedes." Dijo el rubio, remarcando un punto que ya le estaba molestando puesto que tenía que mencionarlo cada vez que conocía gente nueva.

Bee le dijo a Yugito que se aleje si no quería salir herida, en su ya usual modo de hablar entre rimas y rap, que a Naruto le había llamado la atención y divertido… los primeros quince minutos, luego de los cuales lo estaba hartando, la rubia miró a Naruto como preguntándole con la mirada si estaba bien con eso y el rubio asintió.

La chica se alejó mientras comenzaba a sentir el, tantas veces percibido antes, abrumador poder o imponente chakra que emanaba el hermano del Raikage cada vez que liberaba a su bestia. Tras sólo un par de segundos el Hachibi apareció en toda su extensión, como un buey gigante que en su base tenía sus colas a modo de tentáculos, los cuales era prácticamente iguales a los de un pulpo… el ahora poderoso ninja de la Nube quedó mirando a Naruto, quien se estaba limitando a examinar la bestia que estaba frente a sus ojos.

"¿qué pasa… tienes miedo?" Preguntó Bee al rubio, quien simplemente le miraba con atención.

"No. Estaba pensando que si esto es todo, esto será rápido." Dijo el rubio, cubriéndose con el chakra rojo que comenzó a emanar a borbotones de su cuerpo, el proceso en sí tomó dos o tres veces el tiempo que demoró Bee, pero ambos ninjas de Kumo fueron capaces de apreciar las diferencias.

Primero estaba el inconfundible instinto asesino, ya que mientras el Hachibi inspiraba estupor y respeto por su gran poder; el zorro de nueve colas tenía eso y además un terrible instinto de muerte y destrucción, causado por el odio que había en su interior y que Naruto no había eliminado, sino que sólo dominó. Luego estaba el hecho que su tamaño era superior al del Hachibi por medio cuerpo, se podía decir que estando ambos apoyados bien, la altura del Kyubi era una vez y media (150%) la de su rival y otro punto que les llamó la atención, fueron los enormes eslabones que conformaban una cadena que rodeaba al zorro por la mayor parte de su extensión, a excepción de sus poderosas colas y sus fauces.

Bee agradeció estar en el interior de su bijuu y que éste fuese quien controle al final la forma y apariencia que tenían, o de lo contrario estaría muy impresionado y cualquiera que lo hubiera visto lo habría notado; su bijuu sin embargo, si bien ya conocía ese poder, no le temía por lo que fue el impulsor del ataque y dando un pequeño salto, quiso dar una especie de plancha al zorro.

Kyubi esquivó el ataque, sorprendiendo a su rival y a Yugito por la rapidez que podía tener; considerando sus colosales dimensiones, entonces el enorme buey sintió un potente golpe que le hizo desplomarse sobre el suelo, ya que la fuerza del impacto fue más de lo que sus patas pudieron soportar y cuando giró su cabeza vio una de las colas del zorro, aquellas que se decía eran capaces de derribar montañas sólo con su ondulación. El Hachibi rápidamente comenzó a concentrar chakra y disparó el cañón de energía que sorprendió a Naruto por su velocidad, aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta de la razón.

El rubio al comienzo puso el escudo de Shamash para bloquear el golpe; sin embargo, luego se acordó que no quería revelar sus poderes ni su condición de Doménico, por lo que lo quitó y sólo puso una pata para recibir el disparo.

El Hachibi vio cómo su ataque daba en el blanco y se consideró ganador con eso, ya que era su ataque más fuerte y prácticamente destruía todo en su camino, siendo la única opción esquivarlo, por lo que le extrañaba un poco que Kyubi, aún pudiendo hacerlo, lo haya recibido. Cuando pasó el impacto de la explosión lo vio y se fijó que el pelo en su rostro estaba desordenado y su pata dejaba ver una quemadura, ya que el pelo le había quedado aplastado en ese lugar… pero nada más.

'¿Acaso mi ataque más poderoso… sólo logra una pequeña quemadura?' Fue lo que pensaron tanto el Hachibi como Bee al ver el efecto de su principal arma.

Sin embargo, fueron rápidamente sacados de sus pensamientos por Naruto, quien dio un salto y volvió a azotar al impresionado Hachibi, haciéndolo caer para luego poner una pata en su cuello y producir una gran explosión; ya que tras cada uno de sus movimientos, iban cantidades enormes de chakra disparado de golpe… como una especie de juuken, pero miles de veces más potente así que con esos últimos dos golpes fue capaz de vencer el chakra que le quedaba al Hachibi, luego de lanzar semejante ataque y soportar su coletazo inicial.

Pronto la energía que le quedaba al de ocho colas fue en retirada y Naruto supo que eso había sido todo, por lo que comenzó a disipar la del Kyubi también. Al igual que la vez anterior Bee terminó antes que Naruto, pero su estado era mucho peor; además, de lo mal que se encontraba por la derrota tan clara, su energía estaba por los suelos.

Naruto sabía que debía haberle afectado el perder de ese modo y por lo mismo, en un acto de solidaridad, dio media vuelta sin decirle nada ya que no quería enrostrárselo… él no era así, por lo que simplemente se alejó de ahí acercándose a Yugito.

"¿Cómo estuve?" Preguntó Naruto de forma inocente a la chica, quien le miraba algo extrañada, ya que no le terminaba de entrar en la cabeza que el mismo chico pudiera actuar con tanta, naturalidad tras liberar a una criatura compuesta por tanto odio. Cuando ella misma había sido instruida, que para intentar controlar a su bestia, debía despojar al Nibi de su poder y de ese odio para que no le afecte, pero este chico simplemente lo había superado.

"No tengo palabras para describir lo impresionada que estoy." Dijo ella sinceramente, ya que en realidad estaba sin palabras.

"¿Tú no vas a querer luchar conmigo?" Preguntó Naruto, quien sabía que no podría volver a luchar a ese nivel otra vez; por lo que, quería preguntarle para saber si tendría que comer alguna píldora.

"No, no te preocupes… yo no soy tan impulsiva como Bee-san." Dijo ella, refiriéndose a la conocida actitud de KillerBee por intentar medir a la gente que conocía, por su fuerza. "Además, yo… yo no puedo controlar al Nibi." Agregó ella con vergüenza, ya que en vista que Bee dominaba el Hachibi y Naruto al Kyubi, ella era una fracasada que ni siquiera lograba controlar, al segundo más débil de todos los bijuu.

"Bueno… ya que estaremos dos semanas aquí, creo que podremos ayudarte con eso." Dijo el rubio, quien observaba que incluso eso no quitaba el rostro de desánimo de la chica. "Siempre y cuando tú quieras, obviamente." Dijo seguidamente el rubio, quien no quería parecer un entrometido ni mucho menos.

Al cabo de veinte minutos después, Bee se acercó a ellos y le dijo a Naruto que iría a entrenar por los alrededores, pero prefería hacerlo solo. Naruto sabía que ese sitio era poco transitado y él no era ningún debilucho por lo que podía cuidarse perfectamente, o al menos hacer tiempo hasta que su gran chakra llame la atención para que Naruto y Yugito pudieran llegar a ayudarlo, por lo que no le puso problemas.

"¿Siempre es así?" Preguntó Naruto a la chica que ahora era su única acompañante, sobre la actitud del hermano del Raikage.

Yugito le dijo que se sentara y el rubio al ver su rostro le hizo caso, ya que tal parecía que la explicación no sería corta. Todo comenzó con el infinito ímpetu e interés del chico por hacerse fuerte, él quien desde pequeño fue designado como contenedor del Hachibi; quería lograr lo que nadie había logrado antes y poder domar a la bestia, con el principal motivo de ayudar a su hermano quien había sido nombrado Raikage bastante joven… el más joven de todos de hecho. Así que manteniendo una actitud positiva frente a todo y mucho trabajo, logró el poder que ahora ostentaba y que le daba una muy buena posición respecto de los demás ninjas de la villa… y por qué no decirlo, del mundo entero también.

Ella también le explicó que él solía saludar con el puño a la gente que reconocía, ya que lo había visto hacerlo con su hermano, un jounin de nombre Motoi y sus alumnos… pero a ella nunca, ya que le veía por debajo del hombro al no ser capaz de controlar a si bijuu como sí lo hacía él.

El rubio se fijó que Yugito normalmente parecía menospreciarse, bajaba la mirada y parecía aceptar la especie de mirada en menos que recibía, convencida que la merecía. Cosa que al rubio le extrañaba puesto que sentía un gran poder en ella… al menos su alma era enormemente poderosa, pero ella parecía ignorarlo por completo. Lo que podía decir de ella analizándola, la veía como una chica solitaria, poco acostumbrada a recibir apoyo de otras personas, que buscaba el aislamiento por iniciativa propia y escondía una historia de dolor que no le sería tan fácil averiguar, ya que por más que hablara fácilmente sobre otros… tenía ciertas barreras que la protegían de los demás. Supo que la mejor forma de abordarla sería teniendo paciencia y mostrándole al menos la preocupación que pocos le habían demostrado.

Al segundo día, los jóvenes despertaron cuando el sol los comenzó a molestar, Yugito le preguntó al rubio si prefería pescado u otro animal para comer, ya que en ese sitio la vegetación no daba frutos comestibles, pero a unos veinte minutos había un lago con todo tipo de peces. El rubio vio ahí la ocasión ideal y buscando en uno de sus pergaminos, sacó unas ollas y algo de comida para preparar; por lo que gracias a sus habilidades pudo fácilmente armar un fuego y poner a calentar algo de arroz con verduras, con tal de servirle luego de algunos minutos un plato caliente y bien preparado a la chica que le quedó viendo raro.

"¿Has intentado controlar al Nibi?" Preguntó Naruto, intentando conversar de algo y de paso conocer sobre sus intentos, con tal de averiguar cómo podía ayudarle.

"Más o menos…" Dijo ella, mientras detenía su ingesta para volver a bajar la mirada.

"A ver… siento si soy muy duro o brusco contigo… pero realmente me gustaría que me expliques por qué siempre bajas la cabeza y te avergüenzas cuando hablas de eso." Pidió Naruto con el tono más amable que pudo, pero tratando de obtener respuestas.

"Lo cierto es que, para intentar controlar al bijuu… hay que hacer una especie de preparación." Dijo ella levantando el rostro hacia Naruto, pero no su mirada la cual seguía evadiendo al rubio; como si se avergonzara de algo… como quien había hecho algo malo y escondía la vista de sus padres. "Hay una fuente llamada la fuente de la verdad, en ella la gente entra en una especie de introspección para enfrentarse a sus propios demonios… no las criaturas, sino nuestros más profundos sentimientos. Bee-san lo logró sumamente rápido… pero yo lo he intentado seis veces y nunca he podido… por lo que ya me rendí." Dijo ella bajando sus cejas en señal que demostraba cansancio o frustración. "Y lo peor de todo es que ese tal Motoi le dijo a Bee-san que yo no era muy buena. Pero… pero no sé qué hacer… esa que está ahí es mi yo interior, posee la ayuda del Nibi y sabe todo lo que sé… me es imposible vencerla." Dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas.

"Déjame ver si entiendo." Dijo el rubio quien evitaba abrazarla, sólo porque podría ser mal visto por ella que un chico que dos días atrás era un desconocido la abrace, cuando ella misma seguramente había experimentado esa sensación pocas veces. "¿Ese fue el intento por dominar al Nibi?... Siento si es algo tonta la pregunta, pero ni siquiera lo nombraste." Dijo el rubio que no comprendía bien de qué iba eso.

"Es… que…" Decía ella haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no llorar. "El requisito para dominar a un bijuu es no tener odio ni perturbaciones interiores, o de lo contrario él aprovechará esas debilidades y se apoderará de ti." Dijo ella lo mismo que tantas veces le habían dicho a ella, especialmente tras cada intento fallido en la fuente de la verdad.

"¿Eso te dijeron?" Preguntó el rubio incrédulo, ya que era algo totalmente diferente a la filosofía que él utilizaba, pero se vio respondido cuando la chica asintió. "¿Tú viste cómo controlé al zorro cierto?" Ella volvió a asentir. "Pues yo discrepo con eso y soy el mejor ejemplo, hay dos personas a las que odio mucho, tengo miedo de morir sin hacer nada útil y siempre he anhelado volver a ver a mi padre, cuyo mero recuerdo me apena mucho… estoy lleno de emociones y aún así manejo al Kyubi como el arma que es." Dijo el rubio recibiendo una mirada de impresión de parte de la chica, quien no se esperaba que las palabras dichas por Bee, el Raikage, Motoi, y los otros ninjas que la habían sermoneado tantas veces pudieran no ser ciertas siempre.

"Pero… y Bee-san." Dijo ella a modo de pregunta.

"Supongo que hay más de un modo para lograr esto." Dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, ya que no era un gran experto en la materia; pero al menos podía dar cuenta de su propia experiencia con la bestia de nueve colas. "En mi caso, el requisito no es suprimir tus emociones, sino controlarlas… ya que al igual que controlo mi ira, mi pena o mi miedo, controlo al zorro… sólo es cosa de voluntad. De todos modos es necesario que enfrentes tus emociones, te sinceres contigo misma y si estás dispuesta, que te desahogues." Dijo el rubio viendo a la chica quien se quedó muda mientras pensaba.

El rubio sabía que seguramente ella tendría muchas cosas que sopesar y repasar en su mente, una y otra vez; por lo que iba a necesitar algo de tiempo. Tras ponerse de pie, puso una mano sobre su cabeza, ella le miró sorprendida y él sólo respondió con una sonrisa; como manifestándole su apoyo… que no estaba sola en eso, por lo que después intentó dar media vuelta diciendo que iba a ver cómo estaba Bee, pero se sorprendió cuando ella sujetó su mano.

"No me dejes sola por favor." Dijo Yugito entre lágrimas, cosa que enterneció bastante a Naruto.

"Supongo que Bee se puede cuidar solo." Dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba en el mismo lugar de donde se había incorporado, quedando frente a Yugito.

"Sé que es egoísta… pero no quiero seguir sola." Dijo ella quien había detenido su llanto, pero sólo para hablar, ya que el rubio podía casi palpar el dolor que todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza le producía. "Todo el mundo dice que la gente que me rodea muere y acaba dejándome sola… yo al comienzo creí… no, quise creer que se equivocaban. Pero luego, cuando tenía seis años me enteré del Nibi… entonces entendí todo, la bestia sometida a la voluntad del Shinigami, un gato negro representante del más allá, alguien que simboliza la muerte y el infortunio. Lo peor de todo es que la marca es mía y proviene incluso desde antes del sellado." Dijo ella tomándose una pausa para dar unos cuantos suspiros, Naruto vio que tenía la intención de contarle su historia, pero era algo difícil; por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho le cogió la mano con fuerza, como para indicarle que estaba ahí con ella ahora, cosa que la tranquilizó un poco.

"Mi padre era un avezado político… pero en los tiempos del tercer Raikage, él siempre dijo que se desharía de los de su clase porque sólo impedían el progreso y entorpecían la labor de los ninjas, reconociendo al Feudal del país del Rayo como la única figura civil a quien escucharía y respetaría… la gente que iba a ser despojada de sus poderes enloqueció e intentó muchas maneras para conservar algo." Dijo ella mascullando una maldición entre dientes. "Algunos se arrimaron a las familias de algunos ninjas con irregulares matrimonios; sin importar mucho que la mujer sea una chica que no cumpliese ni los catorce años, otros intentaron volverse ninjas por ellos mismos, pero a una edad avanzada era algo difícil.

Sin embargo, mi padre tenía contactos… y acabó por ponerme al tope de la lista de candidatos para recibir al Nibi. Yo tenía apenas dos días de vida, cuando me despojaron de mi madre y con el consentimiento de mi padre fui objeto del ritual… algo pasó y salió mal, apenas la bestia fue sellada en mi, una ráfaga violenta de su energía mató casi a todos los que estaban ahí, a excepción de dos ANBU que quedaron en una especie de letargo vitalicio… hasta el día de hoy siguen con sus signos y funciones vitales intactas, pero son como verdaderas marionetas, inertes, inmóviles, con ausencia de cualquier voluntad… en fin, mi padre murió y volví a estar bajo el cuidado de mi madre quien me trató con mucho cariño por poco más de dos años…

…Entonces estalló un revuelo, cuando un grupo al parecer bastante poderoso de ninjas de Kiri entró en nuestros territorios, hacía poco habían intentado derrocar al Mizukage, pero fallaron en su cometido; por lo que quisieron distraer a sus perseguidores entrando a Kumo… la historia resumida dice que unos pocos aldeanos murieron por el fuego cruzado y el Sandaime Raikage perdió su brazo derecho en la pelea, cosa que motivó el nombramiento del actual Raikage, quien desde hacía años se sabía el siguiente en la sucesión al cargo. Entre los aldeanos fallecidos estaba mi madre… y como yo era un arma valiosa fui criada por ANBU y todo tipo de maestros con el fin de convertirme en un as importante para la aldea." Dijo ella llorando más cuando recordó la muerte de su madre. "Pero cuando comencé a fallar con el Nibi, fui progresivamente descuidada y abandonada… pero ya era una ninja y tenía las herramientas para valerme por mí misma, así que resumiendo, esa es la historia de mi vida." Dijo ella sujetando la mano ahora mojada de Naruto producto de las lágrimas que aún caían por su mejilla.

Naruto la soltó y cuando ella agachó el rostro para no ver cómo se marchaba al igual que todo el mundo, para no caer bajo su maldición de muerte e infortunio… sintió una presión en ambos hombros y al levantar el rostro vio el de Naruto sonriéndole y dispuesto a hablar.

"Si quieres compañía yo estaré a tu lado, puedes confiar que soy muy duro de matar… si necesitas ayuda con el Nibi, puedes contar conmigo, estoy seguro que entre ambos hallaremos la forma de lograrlo. Si quieres cualquier cosa sólo pídemela y te ayudaré." Dijo él intentando animarla… en su interior sentía tristeza por la chica, se ponía en su lugar ya que parte de él se identificaba con todas las personas con pasados tristes… si seguía de este modo iba a acabar con un montón de compromisos o promesas difíciles de mantener, pero por más que él mismo sintió los embates del infortunio y la traición, no podía negarle el apoyo a alguien así.

Al otro día Yugito liberó a la bestia en su forma casi completa, por petición de Naruto quien quería saber a qué se enfrentaban. Según lo que la rubia le había dicho su sello era bastante peculiar ya que sólo formaba un lazo irrompible entre el bijuu y su portadora, pero no hacía que ésta lo absorbiese; por lo que, era lógico pensar que una vez sellado éste haría algo por resistirse, como lo que hizo en el ritual aquel. La rubia se sintió algo más aliviada al saber que no había sido su responsabilidad el que su padre haya muerto, ya que ese era uno de los asuntos que la atormentaban y no la dejaban en paz; debido a todo lo anterior es que la rubia podía liberar a su bestia en una forma casi completa, pero al hacerlo perdía todo control y percepción. La criatura era libre para hacer y deshacer a sus anchas dentro de sus propias capacidades y sólo cuando se agotaba su energía volvía al interior de la chica, quien una vez adentro podía mantenerla ahí.

La rubia se sorprendió cuando sólo diez minutos luego de haber dejado salir al Nibi, volvió a la realidad y vio frente a ella a Naruto, quien tenía cuatro ondulantes colas a su espalda y un grueso chakra rojo cubriendo su cuerpo… era cierto que nunca se había enfrentado a hombres como el Raikage o el mismo KillerBee, pero sí había combatido contra grandes números de enemigos o jounin poderosos y su transformación duraba al menos dos horas. En esta ocasión, Naruto había reducido su poder en cuestión de sólo unos minutos… aunque sólo pudo dirigirle una mirada a Naruto quien volvía a verse como siempre, para darle una sonrisa y… acabar desplomándose hacia el suelo, hasta que el rubio la atrapó a medio camino.

Al otro día despertó y se sorprendió de ver que tenía una manta anaranjada encima y estaba como sentada al pie de uno de los pocos árboles que había en el lugar, ella se fijó que estaban como a medio kilómetro de donde habían estado hablando el día anterior y cuando prestó más atención, sintió un agradable olor que resultó ser Naruto preparando una sopa; por lo que se movió un poco dejando caer la manta, para darse cuenta que era una capucha muy similar a la que llevaba puesta sólo que más larga… seguramente la llevaba por si llovía.

"Vaya, ya despertaste. ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Naruto a unos metros de ella, puesto que vigilaba la comida.

"Sí." Dijo ella como sin mucha convicción, no porque no lo estuviera, sino que toda la situación en que estaban se le hacía algo sumamente extraña.

"Deberías comer algo… estuviste mucho tiempo durmiendo." Dijo el rubio mirándola directamente, aunque con una cálida y amable sonrisa.

"¿Cuánto?" Preguntó ella, quien se sentía descansada como nunca, pero no creía que hubiese estado dormida por más de unas pocas horas.

"Casi dos días completos." Dijo el rubio, quien no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas carcajadas al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Yugito. "Jaja… no te preocupes, no pasa nada, necesitabas descansar; además, Bee no ha venido, por lo que no tiene por qué saberlo." Dijo el rubio calmándola, ya que sabía que la chica se menospreciaba por su fracaso a la hora de controlar su bijuu, por lo que seguramente se iba a sentir peor, si se sabía que había estado así de expuesta y vulnerable. "Anda, ven a comer antes que se enfríe." Dijo Naruto, invitando a la chica a acercarse.

"Gracias…" Dijo ella mirando a Naruto. '_Por todo._' Agregó ella en su mente, mientras miraba al rubio servirle un plato.

Tras comer y limpiarse un poco en el lago que había cerca, Yugito volvió a estar cerca del rubio, éste la miró ya que ella parecía querer decirle algo y él fue paciente para esperar y respetar su tiempo.

"Por favor, ayúdame con el Nibi." Pidió ella inclinando la cabeza y poniendo las manos adelante a modo de súplica, por lo que el rubio le puso la mano en la cabeza.

"Mírame." Dijo Naruto, a lo que ella irguió el cuello para mirar al rubio al rostro. "Ya te dije que lo haría, no debes humillarte." Dijo Naruto, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de la chica.

Como ambos estaban preparados, Naruto le pidió que se siente de forma cómoda, mientras él ponía algunos sellos en los alrededores. Le pidió a Yugito que le muestre el sello que tenía y ella se levantó un poco la polera revelando un sello doble o de dos fuerzas, su diseño era muy similar al del ying yang. Naruto lo vio y luego se puso a hacer un círculo en torno a ellos, contorneado por muchos caracteres pequeños dibujados con un pincel que tenía para estos efectos; no era especial porque tuviese algún poder o habilidad especial, pero había sido el primero con el que empezó a practicar sellos cuando le enseñaba su padre, por lo que tenía un valor sentimental especial para él.

Cuando terminó puso unos kanji en los extremos, representando el sol y la luna, las representaciones físicas de la luz y oscuridad o el yin yang. Se acomodó frente a la chica y le volvió a pedir que se descubra el abdomen para ver su sello y cuando ella lo hizo… Naruto concentró chakra en su mano derecha y tras poner los dedos sobre del dibujo, le dio un giro abriéndolo.

La primera reacción de Yugito, fue sentir un gran miedo de que la energía del bijuu que tenía dentro pudiera lastimar a Naruto, la primera persona que la tratase bien en muchísimo tiempo; sin embargo, cuando la reacción producto de su trauma de la infancia estaba produciéndole un terror máximo, sintió algo que la calmó, Naruto le puso la mano sobre la cabeza diciéndole… "No estás sola." Fue lo último que escuchó antes de ser atraída a su mente.

Cuando apareció en ese oscuro y tenebroso bosque, supo que algo estaba fuera de lo normal, ya que normalmente el bosque estaba delimitado con unos sellos. (De esos típicos papeles que se ponen en torno a los templos japoneses, que se unen varios formando una especie de cadena, pero de puros papeles.) Y ella nunca había aparecido dentro como ahora, el miedo rápidamente comenzó a circular por su cuerpo, ya que en medio del oscuro bosque se sentía vulnerable a la energía del Nibi que se dejaba sentir por todas partes…

…Sin embargo, de pronto algo más apareció y pudo ver una intensa luz levantarse entre toda esa oscuridad y cuando volteó a ver a su espalda, estaba Naruto con unas brillantes y llamativas alas doradas en su espalda.

"Te lo dije… no estás sola. No te diré que no temas porque incluso yo temo a mis demonios internos… pero debes ser capaz de controlarlos y demostrar que el hecho que tú seas la que domina ahora, no es por una mera casualidad del destino." Dijo el rubio, quien al terminar volteó la cabeza ya que sintió una presencia cerca y cuando lo vio, pudo comprobar que el Nibi estaba a sus espaldas mirándolo como un animal que mira a su presa.

Yugito se llenó de odio hacia la criatura cuando la vio amenazando a Naruto; por lo que, saltó poniéndose entre el rubio y el gato súper desarrollado. Comenzó a moverse en torno a éste con mucha velocidad, creando verdaderas ilusiones, pero no eran Bunshin; sino que sólo un efecto visual provocado por la gran velocidad que la chica tenía y que incluso impresionó a Naruto, las manos de la chica comenzaron a brillar con intensidad y entonces comenzó a agarrar a la criatura a golpes, dándole potentes ráfagas de chakra en cada sacudida de sus puños.

Tras lo que para Naruto fueron casi diez minutos de una intensa pelea, la chica comenzó a notar que sus golpes ya no eran tan efectivos; por lo que, comenzó a poner más chakra en ellos. Además que el rubio pudo notar cómo concentraba una cantidad superior de chakra, pero no simplemente acumulándolo; sino que le agregó una recomposición elemental de tipo tierra, formando verdaderas botas en sus pies, las cuales le brindaban mayor potencia en sus saltos y zancadas.

Yugito de pronto vio cómo uno de sus golpes fue esquivado y aunque el enorme felino intentó atacarla, la velocidad que la rubia exhibía era simplemente superior, así que era prácticamente intocable para el oscuro animal, quien no hacía más que recibir sin poder contestar la afrenta. Aunque en un instante pareció cambiar su estrategia y puso sus colas en el suelo, por lo que cuando Yugito pasó cerca las movió haciéndola tropezar; sin embargo, cuando Yugito pensó que era su fin ya que su bijuu la iba a atrapar, unas cadenas aparecieron rodeando a la criatura por todos lados y caminando tranquilamente Naruto se acercó a ella.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?" Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

"No estoy sola." Dijo ella sonriéndole de vuelta y levantándose con renovadas fuerzas.

"Ahora acércate a él y quítale su chakra… no te preocupes que está inmovilizado y se necesitaría de alguien mucho más fuerte que el Nibi para romper mis cadenas." Dijo Naruto señalando la bestia que estaba delante de ellos, totalmente atrapada.

La rubia produjo aún más chakra en sus manos, llegando a hacer visibles unas chispas que sorprendieron a Naruto, ya que no debía ser sencillo dominar el chakra tipo rayo y tierra al mismo tiempo en distintos lugares de su cuerpo; pero ella lo hacía sumamente bien, ya que con la tierra fortalecía sus piernas, dándole un soporte más resistente con tal de aumentar la potencia de su impulso, además como ella misma era delgada, no se resentía por el peso extra, mientras que sus brazos acumulaban chakra tipo rayo para la ofensiva, pudiendo aumentar su alcance y la efectividad de sus puñetazos.

Entonces Yugito metió la mano en la cabeza del felino y comenzó a despojarlo de su chakra, impidiendo que alguna otra cosa entrara en ella, principalmente a base de pura fuerza de voluntad. Cuando por fin terminó, el Nibi quedó sentado sobre sus patas traseras, muy débil; había sido despojado de la mayor parte de sus poderes.

Yugito había disipado el chakra reunido en sus extremidades, pero su cuerpo emitía un fulgor negro algo escalofriante y un leve vapor que ascendía desde su cuerpo hasta el cielo… como reflejando que estaba en pleno proceso de asimilación de ese gran poder que acababa de hacer suyo, fue entonces cuando Naruto se acercó a ella y poniéndole la mano sobre la cabeza nuevamente la sacó de esa realidad, permitiéndole volver al exterior.

La rubia abrió los ojos de forma sobresaltada, sintió un gran poder emerger de su cuerpo y de pronto vio a Naruto volver en sí frente a ella, entonces fue a donde el rubio y le dio un fuerte y sentido abrazo, diciéndole "Gracias" una y otra vez. Naruto mientras tanto, sólo la rodeaba con sus brazos en silencio; el rubio por dentro se moría de ganar de llenarla de besos y caricias, pero uno de los mayores problemas de haber sufrido tanto por una infidelidad, es el hecho que además de sus ilusiones; Lilibeth se había llevado su confianza en sí mismo, al menos como hombre, por lo que temió volver a ser traicionado y se mantuvo estoico siendo su soporte, pero sin intentar aprovechar la situación.

Al día siguiente apareció Bee, el jinchuuriki del Ocho colas apareció junto al lago donde Naruto y Yugito estaban, aunque la última seguía durmiendo todavía, no despertándose incluso con la llegada de su compañero de villa, quien no hizo nada por ocultar su presencia.

'Q_ué raro que Yugito siga durmiendo… ella normalmente está muy alerta, siempre.'_ Pensó Killerbee, pero sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto, por lo que miró a Naruto. "Eres un jinchuuriki muy poderoso, me ha hecho reconocerte ese abrazo de oso." Dijo el hermano del Raikage al rubio, quien tuvo que contener la risa por la rima, entonces éste le extendió el puño y aunque la primera reacción del rubio fue de incertidumbre, luego recordó una de las palabras de Yugito sobre la forma en que él reconocía a la gente, por lo que hizo el mismo gesto y chocaron sus puños.

"Seguramente a Yugito también le gustaría que la reconozcas… se esforzó mucho para dominar al Nibi." Dijo Naruto mirando a la bella durmiente.

"¿Cómo…? Si aquí no está la fuente." Preguntó el joven sorprendido, ya que nunca esperó algo así.

"Ese método es una basura… no necesitas eliminar tus emociones negativas, basta con reconocerlas y dominarlas." Dijo el rubio, como dictando cátedra de la mejor forma de dominar un bijuu, siendo él mismo el mejor ejemplo.

Casi hora y media más tarde la rubia despertó, sorprendida de ver a Naruto y Killerbee conversando de lo más amigos. '_Por fin regresó… además parece que ahora se llevan bien. Debe haber desahogado su frustración entrenando y ahora ha despejado su mente… lástima que no sea tan fácil conmigo._' Pensó la rubia incorporándose y acercándose al par.

"Yugito, Naruto me dijo que lograste controlar al Nibi." Dijo Bee extendiéndole el puño, cosa que la sorprendió mucho, miró a Naruto como buscando en su rostro una explicación, pero él simplemente sonrió y asintió. Yugito respondió el saludo de reconocimiento de Killerbee. "Tu logro es asombroso, realmente estoy impresionado del oso." Dijo Bee en otra de sus rimas que arrancó una carcajada en Naruto.

"¿Qué oso?" Preguntó Yugito, quien no entendía lo que ocurría y luego se rió cuando el rubio le explicó la rima que le había hecho a él Bee hace unos instantes; por lo que, de ahora en adelante en sus rimas, cada vez que hiciera alusión a un oso, estaría hablando de Naruto… ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía, pero a Killerbee no había que entenderlo, sino que aceptarlo.

En total llevaban como una semana ahí, cuando Bee propuso la idea de regresar para recibir alguna misión, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer y estaba aburrido. A Yugito le extraño ya que él se la vivía quejándose que lo trataban mal y se sentía como un preso en la aldea; por lo que era ilógico que quisiera acortar el tiempo que tenía libre. Aunque ella tampoco se podía oponer, por mucho que le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con Naruto, no quería molestarlo ya que seguramente alguien tan atento como él tenía alguien más, ya que por más que ella había estado sumamente vulnerable ante él, Naruto ni siquiera hizo un comentario que pudiese malinterpretarse. El rubio por su parte no tenía ningún objetivo en mente de momento, ya que lo que quería era llamar la atención de Konoha y aunque ese descanso poco contribuyera, había podido ayudar a Yugito y se relajó un poco.

El único problema es que la cercanía con la chica rubia, le había traído un pequeño gran problema… prácticamente había estado cuatro noches sin dormir casi nada, apenas cerraba los ojos y dejaba a su mente descansar, volvían las imágenes de cuando sorprendió a Dart con Lilibeth y se despertaba al instante; con mucha tristeza y mucha rabia…incluso meditando le costaba volver a centrarse varias horas más tarde. Finalmente lograba dormirse pero por muy pocas horas y al parecer su mente estaba intentando utilizar un mecanismo de autodefensa, ya que sus sueños eran muy superficiales o livianos, por lo que no lograba llegar a la fase en la que se soñaba. Sin embargo, esa misma fase era la que proveía la mayor reposición en el sueño, afortunadamente no había tenido que luchar, ni nadie había usado una cantidad de chakra que inundara el ambiente, o hubieran podido ver a través de su Henge las ojeras y la cara de cansancio que tenía.

Luego de un rápido viaje, en el cual Naruto tuvo que volver a utilizar chakra en sus extremidades para poder mantener la velocidad de los otros dos, pudieron llegar de regreso a Kumo. Una vez ahí el Raikage se sorprendió bastante al verlos antes de tiempo, al comienzo pensó que podría haber un problema que hubiese provocado su regreso anticipado; sin embargo, Killerbee le explicó a su hermano casi todo lo que pasó, con su rap y gracias a que el Raikage tenía la habilidad única de entender a su hermano cuando hablaba así, algo que sólo él podía hacer a cabalidad y quienes más se le acercaban eran sus alumnos del equipo Samui, pero incluso a éstos los descolocaban los nuevos sobrenombres que usaba de tanto en tanto.

Finalmente el líder de Kumo sacó un par de cosas en limpios, Naruto aplastó a su hermano y aunque éste se cabreó un poco, eso le hizo respetarlo; por otro lado, el mismo rubio ayudó a Nibi a dominar a su bijuu bajo un nuevo método y finalmente todos estaban contentos, pero aburridos en ese sitio sin hacer nada, y por eso se habían regresado antes.

"Bueno, la verdad es que hay dos misiones que me gustaría encomendarle a un equipo competente y confiable… ambas tienen bastante urgencia, por lo que creo que los separaré." Dijo el Raikage, diciéndole a su secretaria que llame a algunas personas. "Hermano, tendrás a tus alumnos, pero Samui irá con Yugito y Naruto para que estén parejos como equipos de tres hombres, su labor será revisar la costa sureste y suroeste de nuestro país. He recibido informes que han aparecido muelles ilegales y podría tratarse de algún invitado no deseado, así que deben ir ahí. La prioridad es destruir cualquier tipo de construcción que haya, luego intenten obtener información y finalmente capturar o eliminar a los enemigos." Ordenó el Raikage, quien justo terminó cuando los tres ex-alumnos del jinchuuriki del Hachibi iban entrando.

Fue éste último quien le dijo a Samui que haría equipo con Naruto y Yugito, provocando que ésta pusiera una cara de tres metros ante la noticia que pasaría bastante tiempo con Naruto y la loca del Nibi como le decía ella. No es que tuviera algo en su contra, pero nadie quería acercarse a ella y se rumoreaba que siempre andaba diciendo cosas sobre muerte e infortunio a su alrededor; pero órdenes eran órdenes y no le quedaba más que aceptar. Los jinchuurikis de la aldea irían como líderes, es decir Killerbee y Yugito de sus respectivos equipos y saldrían en tres horas más, para que los recién llegados puedan bañarse y arreglarse con tiempo para la misión. Yugito miró a Naruto porque no creía que el rubio recuperara su chakra en ese lapso al menos no completamente, pero Naruto le hizo una seña como de que no se preocupe y como él siempre demostraba tanta seguridad acabó por creerle.

Todos se separaron tras ponerse de acuerdo en las puertas donde se iban a volver a encontrar, se desearon suerte mutuamente y se separaron cada uno por su lado.

'_Naruto Uzumaki… quién iba a creer que serías tan especial. Sin embargo, no sé por qué me provocas la misma sensación que cuando tuve eso en mis manos…_' Pensó el Raikage haciendo una evaluación de lo ocurrido en la misión y un recuerdo del pasado que atravesó su mente.

El Raikage revisó sus papeles y respondió la nota, la Godaime Mizukage, quien dirigía su actualmente aliada Kirigakure no sato, le había enviado una nota informándole de unos reportes de actividades sospechosas en la zona costera de ambos países, en la zona en que delimitaban. Seguramente era algún inteligente que buscaba que las sospechas recayeran en el otro país con tal de romper la alianza entre ambas naciones; sin embargo, los Kages habían sido más listos y comunicándose directamente pudieron saber que no había responsabilidad en el otro.

Naruto se dio una ducha y al salir se vio en el espejo, su rostro no era muy bueno, pero con la maestría que ya acostumbraba, lo camufló con una ilusión barata que cualquiera podría romper, aunque para eso tendrían que sospechar que había una… por lo que era difícil que lo averigüen, se sentía un idiota por seguir permitiendo que esa mujer que tanto daño le había causado, lo siguiera haciendo, pero no sabía de qué modo dejarla atrás.

Cuando fue la hora indicada Naruto se reunió con su equipo, sorprendiéndose al encontrar ya en la puerta a Yugito y Samui esperándole. La chica más fina le dio un afectuoso saludo con abrazo incluido, mientras que la otra simplemente le dijo hola de un modo bastante frío. Yugito se preguntaba cuál era el problema con ella, pero realmente nunca había sido cercana a esa chica, principalmente porque era como un niño malcriado, acostumbrado a tenerlo todo y estar siempre en la mira de todo el mundo; por lo que de momento, además de la misión su única preocupación era el rubio que iba con ellas.

Samui sugirió que aceleraran el paso ya que iban lento, pero Yugito quien iba como buen líder en la punta de la formación, miró a Naruto como preguntándole si estaría bien con eso… a lo que él simplemente asintió y comenzó a concentrar más chakra en sus piernas y brazos para moverse más rápido y no perder el balance al saltar de rama en rama.

…

…

El equipo dirigido por Bee llegó bastante rápido a su zona, el borde suroeste, para cualquier otro ninja, tener a Omoi y Karui en un mismo grupo era un martirio. Asimismo, para cualquier otro ninja tener a Killerbee rapeándole durante toda la misión, era un martirio similar… en conclusión, los tres eran la combinación perfecta ya que se conocían, entendían y aceptaban mutuamente.

Mientras la chica de piel morena comenzó a localizar cuántos enemigos había, su compañero comenzó a decirle que considera todas las posibilidades.

"Karui, revisa bien el área… ¿Cómo sabes si hay algún enemigo transformado en una roca?" Dijo él como siempre, imaginándose una situación muy poco probable. "Imagina un caso peor aún, que estén disfrazados de hojas… estamos en un bosque, si los árboles fueran un genjutsu y las hojas fuesen ellos transforma…" Iba a seguir con sus paranoias hasta que su maestro le cortó.

"No importa cuántos sean, debemos liquidarlos a todos." Dijo Killerbee, sacando dos de sus espadas y adelantándose unos metros. "Yo los atraeré mientras ustedes destruyen el lugar con sellos explosivos o jutsus de tierra, si necesito ayuda se los haré saber." Dijo Bee antes de desaparecer al adentrarse al campamento enemigo con el jutsu de transformación.

…

Naruto y las dos chicas que le acompañaban, veían a sus rivales desde atrás de unos árboles, luego de constatar que las sospechas creadas en el Raikage sí eran bien fundadas; se pusieron a examinar a los sujetos con tal de hacer una estimación de su número y poder, para saber si podían proceder con normalidad, e intentar al menos atrapar a uno de ellos con vida para obtener información, así que precisamente eso es lo que estaban haciendo detrás de los árboles.

"Cuento nueve en total, aunque su poder está entre chunin alto y jounin bajo." Dijo Yugito mientras los demás asentían, dándole la razón.

"Si alguien puede provocar una distracción yo puedo atrapar a uno con mi cadena." Dijo Naruto.

"Bien, Samui por favor haz el jutsu de neblina para distraerlos, yo usaré mi velocidad para deshacerme rápidamente del resto mientras tu atrapas uno para interrogar." Dijo Yugito a modo de instrucción para el equipo que actualmente dirigía.

Todo funcionó a la perfección, ya que la despampanante rubia hizo el mismo jutsu que dominaban los de su nueva aldea aliada, cubriendo toda la zona con una espesa y molesta niebla. Mientras que Naruto lanzó su cadena hacia uno de los enemigos y Yugito con su técnica de dos elementos se acercó al grupo a una gran velocidad, sorprendiéndose que al comienzo la cadena iba más rápida que ella, ya que aquel objeto partía a toda velocidad, mientras que Yugito tardaba un segundo en acelerar lo suficiente, pero pronto todo estuvo resuelto… o eso fue lo que pensaron.

Lo que cambió los planes fue que además del tipo capturado, habían tres tipos más con vida y éstos estaban ocultándose bajo el agua, ellos también portaban identificaciones de la villa del sonido; pero tenían unas mascarillas para respirar bajo el agua muy propias de los ninjas de Ame. Estos sujetos salieron del agua mostrando una piel oscura y unas facciones bastante animales, dando la impresión que tenían rasgos muy primitivos, casi como monstruos. Debido a su aparición sorprendieron a Yugito, ya que ésta estaba en medio de la niebla y localizó a sus enemigos por su olfato, pero como estos sujetos venían desde el agua no lograba ver más que una borrosa silueta.

"¡Quita la niebla!" Le gritó Naruto a Samui en un acto instintivo, para permitirle a la rubia que estaba en la zona cero poder combatir a los enemigos.

"No necesito que me des órdenes." Dijo ella, haciendo tal como le habían dicho, pero molesta por la ocurrencia del rubio quien corrió unos metros hacia delante para luego levantar la mano, haciendo aparecer un aro dorado delante de Yugito, impidiendo el avance de estos tres sujetos.

Cuando la rubia jinchuuriki pudo ver con claridad vio un aro dorado delante suyo, y a tres frustrados y monstruosos tipos, intentando pasar lo que parecía ser una especie de barrera invisible e impenetrable creada por ese aro, entonces volteó a mirar y el rubio tenía la mano levantada en dirección al aro, mientras miraba atentamente a los sujetos para que no hicieran nada sorpresivo. Ella no supo si sus ojos la traicionaban o si había sido víctima de algún truco, pero de pronto lo vio tambalearse y comenzar a caer al suelo él solo, ya que no había recibido ningún ataque. La cadena que retenía a uno de los sujetos capturados se deshizo en el aire y el aro desapareció; por lo que, se sintió un ruido como de cristal quebrándose, el cual interpretó como el fin de la barrera, cosa que rápidamente aprovecharon los enemigos ya que la rubia estaba más preocupada de Naruto que de ella misma.

"Suiton Tsuindoragon." (Dragones gemelos.) Gritó Samui, haciendo que desde el río nacieran dos dragones de agua de considerables proporciones.

"Raiton Denki Tsume." (Garras eléctricas.) Dijo Yugito, mientras extendía la electricidad formada en sus manos para salir corriendo a atacar a los otros que quedaban con vida, a uno de ellos le dio un golpe en un flanco que le sacó de cuajo toda la mitad derecha de su abdomen, mientras que el otro le golpeó en el hombro, arrancándole la extremidad desde la raíz, dejando a los dos muertos en cosa de segundos por la pérdida de sangre.

"¡Qué rayos te pasó!" Gritó Samui a Naruto para reprocharle por haber fallado en su parte, tanto de contener al tipo, como en proteger a Yugito, cuando se fijó que el rubio aún estaba en el suelo y su líder de equipo se acercaba preocupada a ver cómo estaba.

"Samui, por favor ven a verlo… no sé qué le pasa." Dijo Yugito, algo desesperada por el estado en que se encontraba Naruto y si se lo pidió a su compañera de equipo, fue porque Yugito no tenía ningún tipo de formación médica, mientras que Samui al igual que muchos ninjas en la aldea con un buen control de chakra, eran puestos en un programa de primeros auxilios y atención médica básica. Podrían no ser excelentes doctores, pero su ayuda había probado ser muy útil para prevenir lesiones de consideración, o apurar la puesta a punto de un equipo durante una misión.

La chica acudió al llamado y moviendo a Naruto con cuidado lo volteó desde los hombros, sujetándole la cabeza con cuidado para evitar cualquier problema en su cuello, ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le había pasado. Apenas pudo ver su rostro se fijó en algo que contrastaba totalmente con la imagen que había visto hasta hace unos minutos, el rubio estaba pálido y ojeroso, cosa que Yugito también notó.

"¿No estará enfermo o envenenado?" Preguntó la jinchuuriki preocupada.

"Déjame ver." Pidió Samui algo de tiempo, midió sus signos vitales, le hizo un pequeño piquete en un dedo para tener una gota de su sangre; ya que todos los que tenían conocimientos médicos mínimos llevaban unos simples aparatitos que medían ciertas sustancias en la sangre, como el nivel de glicemia, algunas hormonas y los más conocidos y comunes venenos. Sin embargo, el rubio salió limpio de todo, pero lo que pudo notar es que su rostro parecía cansado y su piel estaba algo reseca, sus uñas estaban blancas… de momento parecía bien, por lo que sólo se le ocurría una posible respuesta. "Parece que está durmiendo… pero por lo que veo debe haber estado por lo menos una semana o diez días sin hacerlo." Dijo ella a la líder del equipo.

"¡Pero si…!" Iba responder ella cuando se acordó de algo. _'Naruto siempre estaba despierto cuando yo despertaba, aunque lo veía yendo a acostarse… nunca lo vi dormir._' Pensó ella dándose cuenta de la realidad.

"Debió llevar un Henge todo este tiempo porque nadie lo notó. Como no usó al Kyubi ni nadie sospechó, no teníamos cómo averiguarlo." Dijo Samui a su compañera, como justificando que se les haya pasado por alto, como para que nadie se culpara.

"Lo llevaré a la posada que pasamos hace media hora. Por favor revisa todo el hangar que estaban construyendo y al acabar destrúyelo todo." Dijo Yugito, tomando a Naruto en sus brazos y comenzando a acumular chakra en sus pies. Samui no estaba muy a gusto con todo esto, pero por el tono en que la chica lo había dicho, no era como si aceptaría una negativa, por lo que acabó haciendo como le dijeron.

…

…

En otro lado Killerbee y su equipo, Omoi y Karui estaban teniendo una pelea que para unos era entretenida, mientras que para los otros era bastante dura ya que esos tipos se habían convertido de repente en unas monstruosas y deformes criaturas, con poderes varias veces superior al que habían demostrado en un comienzo. Aunque al cabo de unos minutos no fue nada que Bee no pudiera manejar aunque tuvo que utilizar sus ocho espadas, era eso o recurrir al chakra del Hachibi y de momento quería depender lo menos posible de él.

Al terminar atraparon a dos de ellos y los dejaron amarrados con cable ninja e inconscientes para que no causen problemas, así que los demás aprovecharon ese tiempo para revisar minuciosa y detalladamente las instalaciones y posteriormente apilar los cuerpos de los sujetos en el interior, con el objetivo de volar todo eso con una sola explosión.

…

…

Dos horas más tarde la voluptuosa miembro del equipo al mando de Yugito llegó a la posada, preguntó por sus compañeros y le dijeron que habían pedido dos cuartos aunque de momento sólo estaban ocupando uno. Ella agradeció la amabilidad de la mujer de la recepción y subió las escaleras para ir en su búsqueda.

Golpeó la puerta y le abrió Yugito, quien le dijo que no hiciera mucho ruido ya que Naruto estaba durmiendo en el cuarto. "¿Qué hallaste?" Le preguntó Yugito a Samui.

"Varias armas y mucha pólvora, sea lo que sea que hayan estado intentando, tenía un objetivo grande." Dijo ella, para tomar una pausa y continuar. "Además, había un sello de invocación simple… como los que utilizan en las misiones de entrenamiento para los espías, de esos que crean un verdadero túnel de gusano; por lo que, cualquier persona poniendo el mismo sello en otro lugar del mundo, pudo haberlo usado para entrar al país." Dijo ella informando algo que era de gran relevancia para la nación entera.

"Vaya… eso es grave, menos mal que pudimos arruinarlo. Espero que hayamos estado a tiempo y nadie lo haya utilizado todavía." Comentó Yugito ante tal revelación.


	9. El corazón y la mente de Naruto

CAPÍTULO 9. El corazón y la mente de Naruto.

Naruto se sentía como un fantasma, un espíritu que flotaba y lo peor de todo es que lo hacía sobre su cuarto mientras era ocupado por Dart y Lilibeth, ambos podían estar abrazados, podían estar teniendo sexo o simplemente durmiendo, pero todas esas cosas hacían trizas a Naruto por dentro. Lo peor de todo, es que a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores en que tenía la misma visión… ahora no podía despertar, ya que apenas se dormía y los veía, su mente parecía reaccionar y para evitarle el dolor lo despertaba en un acto casi reflejo; sin embargo, ahora eso no funcionaba y por más que quisiera irse de ahí, era como si mereciera algún castigo y era forzado a ver eso pasar de forma interminable ante sus ojos.

Al menos así fue hasta que sintió una especie de fuerza que lo succionaba.

"¡Yugito!" Gritó Naruto al despertar, ya que lo último que recordaba fue que su escudo se había roto mientras protegía a la chica durante la última misión.

Al ser consciente que estaba despierto, Naruto miró alrededor y vio a Yugito en un sillón frente a la cama donde estaba acostado él, la chica despertó con el grito y comenzó a levantarse con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Qué bueno que despertaste… ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó ella, moviéndole un poco el cabello para que no le moleste en el rostro.

"Sí… lo estoy. Pero, ¿Tú estás bien? Lo último que recuerdo fue que te atacaban tres tipos y por mi culpa el escudo falló." Se culpaba Naruto del posible daño recibido por Yugito.

"No te preocupes, eso no fue culpa tuya, tú te desmayaste y eso era algo sobre lo que no tenías control. Además Samui y yo pudimos ocuparnos de los tipos… lo único malo es que tuvimos que matar al tipo que se liberó cuando tu cadena desapareció." Respondió Yugito, tranquilizando bastante a Naruto. "Sabes…" Dijo Yugito en un tono de voz completamente diferente, el cual llamó la atención de Naruto. "… la otra vez… estuve más vulnerable de lo que nunca había estado… y tu no intentaste absolutamente nada conmigo." Dijo ella, de forma como si estuviera haciéndose tiernamente la enojada. "Entonces pensé que había dos posibilidades… o me encontrabas fea, o te gustaban los hom…" Iba a decir Yugito la última parte, que debía confesar había pasado por su mente antes que el rubio la interrumpa.

"¡No me gustan los hombres!" Dijo Naruto a la defensiva, siendo callado cuando Yugito puso una mano en su mejilla.

"Lo sé. Ahora, me gustaría pedirte que tú tengas la misma confianza que yo tuve en ti contándote mi vida y me digas quién es Lilibeth." Dijo ella en un tono de voz sincero y amigable, era como si estuviera rogándole que le cuente, aunque con la única intensión de ayudarle.

"¿Có…?" El rubio iba a preguntar cómo se había enterado de ese nombre cuando ella le interrumpió de nuevo.

"No parabas de decirlo mientras dormías. Debo confesar que al comienzo me sentí celosa… tienes a otra pensé, pero luego me fijé en tu rostro y era de mucho dolor, tu faz estaba arrugada y te contorsionabas mucho, como buscando una escapatoria… ahora me doy cuenta que ella no es más que un estigma o un mal recuerdo. Por lo que te pido que me lo cuentes, sé por experiencia propia cuán bien hace contar nuestros más profundos dolores." Dijo ella mirando atenta y tiernamente a Naruto directamente a los ojos.

"Es una larga historia." Dijo el rubio, apartando la mirada a un lado con una mueca de dolor que ni siquiera él podía esconder.

"Tenemos mucho tiempo, son las dos de mañana y no partiremos hasta que te encuentres mejor…" El rostro del rubio se iluminó pensando que podría proponer que regresen de inmediato. "Y amanezca." Continuó la rubia, sepultando las esperanzas del rubio por librarse de eso.

Al ver que no tenía salida y ella lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones, le contó su trágica verdad. De cómo había partido del continente antiguo, para cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su padre y de paso reunir más dinero para después casarse. Pero tras poco más de un año, a su regreso vio que la realidad era una muy diferente y su amada novia estaba en su propia cama, en los brazos de otro, además del hecho que esperaba un hijo de él. Naruto acabó llorando aunque Yugito rápidamente se acercó a él y lo abrazó de forma cálida, como brindándole la contención que necesitaba, el rubio lloró unos minutos cuando ella de pronto acercó su cabeza y le dijo algo al oído.

"No estás solo." Dijo ella, robándole una página de su propio libro a Naruto, al utilizar la frase que él mismo había utilizado para consolarla cuando ella había estado en una situación como la que Naruto enfrentaba ahora… no por los mismos motivos, pero no por eso menos dolorosa.

"Por favor no hagas esto." Dijo el rubio ya dejando de llorar, pero entendiendo el punto al que quería llegar ella.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Yugito haciéndose la inocente.

"No quiero acercarme más a ti, porque pronto me iré y volveremos a separarnos… no quiero volver a pasar por eso." Dijo Naruto, confesando su más profundo sentir, ya que por un lado sí se sentía atraído por ella y por el otro, temía volver a ser traicionado o tener que apartarse de su lado cuando le llegue esa oferta de Konoha que esperaba.

"Déjame acompañarte hasta entonces." Dijo la rubia para darle un beso a Naruto, quien al comienzo se dejó hacer de forma pasiva, pero sin poner límites, aunque cuando la chica estaba metiendo la lengua en la boca del rubio, éste puso las manos en su rostro y comenzó a responderle de la misma manera.

El beso poco a poco se hacía más intenso y cuando Naruto bajó las manos al cuerpo de la chica para desabrocharle su chaqueta, ella entendió que había logrado su objetivo y él había acabado de caer… por lo que se dejó hacer hasta que entre hábiles caricias se vio sólo con sujetador y además éste estaba desabrochado ya. Ella entonces creyó que era su turno, entonces se separó un poco de él y acabando de quitarse su sostén, comenzó a desvestir al rubio. Al comienzo intentó quitarle la parte de la capucha corta que llevaba, pero por más que intentó tirarla hacia arriba ésta no cedía; por lo que entre risas, el rubio le dijo que le abriera el cierre que tenía en la espalda, así que tras hacer eso ella pudo dejarle la cabeza libre. Entonces siguió con el resto, una especie de traje más largo que se enredaba cruzando sobre el pecho del rubio; al cual sólo iba sujeto por un broche y el grueso cinturón que le había quitado cuando lo llevó hasta el hotel para que pudiera descansar mejor, Naruto quedó entonces con una polera blanca que Yugito sacó en menos de tres segundos y entonces siguió con sus pantalones, dejándolo sólo con ropa interior.

Naruto entonces con una sonrisa traviesa, le dijo que le dejara hacer algo; por lo que le dio un beso, la dejó recostada en la cama y se puso frente a ella. Comenzó a bailar mientras Yugito tarareaba una melodía a tono con el momento, por lo que entre risas y miradas coquetas, el jinchuuriki acabó quitándose la prenda que le quedaba y arrojándosela a Yugito, quien dio una especie de aullido cuando la recibió. Luego ella se bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones y se puso con el trasero en pompa pidiéndole ayuda; por lo que el rubio ni tonto ni perezoso, prácticamente saltó sobre la cama para quitarle el pantalón y las bragas de una sola vez. Luego de arrojar la ropa en algún punto del cuarto, pegó su cuerpo al suyo y comenzó a darle besos en el cuello, mientras con una mano se apoyaba para no aplastarla y con la otra recorría sus pechos; los cuales sin ser tan exuberantes, eran firmes y al menos en su criterio muy apetecibles, entonces ella con el mismo cariño y deseo, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle más de su cuello a disposición del rubio, mientras que con una mano hacia atrás tanteaba el firme trasero que sentía en su compañero.

Cuando se le estaba cansando el brazo por la posición, Naruto le dijo que se iba a acomodar un poco y al hacerlo, ella aprovechó para voltearse y quedar finalmente frente a frente. Sus miradas ansiosas y cariñosas, se cruzaron por primera vez desde que se despojaron de su ropa y de las caretas que tenían ante el resto del mundo, lo que prácticamente les permitía ver los pensamientos del otro al mirar fijamente a sus ojos.

"Estoy lista." Murmuró ella, sonriéndole a Naruto quien sabía a lo que se refería con eso, por lo que con cuidado apuntó a su intimidad con su miembro y entró en ella de a poco. Una vez que introdujo la cabeza le preguntó si estaba bien, ella respondió asintiendo así que el rubio acabó entrando totalmente en ella… aunque sintió algo extraño que rápidamente le llamó la atención.

"Yugito tu…" Iba a preguntar Naruto cuando su chica le interrumpió.

"Sí Naruto. Te quise dar mi primera vez… espero que al no tener la de tu novia…" Ella se fijó que el rostro de Naruto cambió su expresión casi al instante de mencionarla; por lo que se corrigió rápidamente. "No te equivoques, esto lo hago porque te amo. Por favor créeme, te amo… no debí haber dicho nada, te amo, te amo, te amo." Dijo ella acompañando lo último por muchos besos en el rostro del rubio quien se acercó a ella y con un rostro algo más serio, pero no por eso menos deseoso o cariñoso le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

"Yugito, si hago esto contigo no es porque quiera un reembolso de nadie, te quiero a ti y quiero estar contigo, olvidemos el pasado y pensemos sólo en el futuro." Dijo él, ganándose un apasionado beso en los labios con el cual comenzó a moverse, mientras ella se acostumbraba a tener toda su virilidad dentro de sí.

Al poco rato ella también acompañó el movimiento con suaves y fluidos movimientos por parte suya, haciendo del proceso algo mucho más satisfactorio para ambos; así que entre abrazos, besos, caricias y el movimiento constante de sus caderas, alcanzaron un delicioso orgasmo. Naruto acabó derramándose dentro de ella, mientras ella alcanzó al cielo al sentir la tibia semilla de Naruto en su vientre, presionando el miembro de Naruto como exprimiéndolo al alcanzar ella también ese punto.

Yugito dio un suspiro. "Te amo Naruto." Dijo ella. "Y yo a ti." Le contestó el chico, quien aún estaba sobre ella, por lo que se iba a mover cuando ella lo sujetó del brazo. "No… no te salgas, ven abrázame y quedémonos así." Pidió ella, quien a sabiendas que más adelante iban a tener que separarse, quería tenerlo con ella el mayor tiempo posible, así que se acostaron ambos, uno frente al otro y abrazados. Aunque como Naruto era más alto, ella quedó con su cabeza entre el cuello y el pecho de Naruto… ella quien aún tenía el pene de Naruto en su vagina sintió que se le volvió a poner duro al cabo de unos minutos, aunque no dijo nada.

—Media hora más tarde. —

"¿Estás dormido?" Preguntó a oscuras Yugito quien sentía tantas cosas que de momento se le hacía imposible conciliar el sueño.

"No. Después de… ¿Cuánto estuve dormido?" Preguntó el rubio quien recordó que no había averiguado eso.

"Tres días y dos noches." Respondió Yugito.

"Gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo." Dijo él dándole un beso en la cabeza.

"No estás solo." Dijo ella diciéndole a Naruto la misma frase con la que le había dado confianza a ella unos días atrás.

"No, no lo estamos." Dijo el rubio agachando un poco la cabeza para estar más en contacto con ella.

Así se quedaron. Por poco más de cuatro horas estuvieron compartiendo anécdotas y experiencias de prácticamente toda su vida, conociéndose bastante más el uno al otro y debido a la posición en que estaban, al amanecer volvieron a hacer el amor ya que el rubio tenía una erección de aquellas… y Yugito había quedado bien contenta la primera vez; por lo que, con gusto repetiría, sin contar que también compartieron una divertida ducha.

A las nueve de la mañana, Samui vio salir a Naruto de la mano con Yugito hasta que ambos bajaron al comedor de la posada en que estaban para encontrarla.

"Veo que ya estás mejor." Dijo ella en un tono algo suspicaz.

"Sí. Además no podría estar mal teniendo a Yugito." Agregó él dándole un beso a la chica.

"Partiremos después de comer, así que cuando termines anda a arreglar tus cosas." Dijo Yugito, por lo que la otra rubia que no deseaba ver tan de cerca un par de tórtolos, al menos no a esa hora de la mañana, terminó su bocadillo y fue a su cuarto a recoger y ordenar sus cosas, mientras los dos enamorados se acompañaban en el comedor, recibiendo tiernas miradas por parte de todo el mundo.

El viaje de regreso fue aún a mayor velocidad, este hecho hizo que hasta Samui, notara la forma en que Naruto concentraba grandes cantidades de chakra en sus extremidades para mantener el ritmo… lo cual la sorprendió, ya que hasta donde había escuchado, ese joven venció a Killerbee; pero carecía de muchas habilidades básicas o elementales para cualquier ninja, de Kumo al menos.

Luego de casi una hora y media pudieron llegar a las puertas de Kumo, donde los guardias se alegraron de verlos con bien y les dijeron que el Raikage los esperaba ya en su oficina, cosa natural debido al atraso que habían tenido. Ellos entraron a la aldea y avanzaron rápidamente hacia la oficina.

"Yugito, Naruto, Samui me alegro que estén bien." Dijo el Raikage quien en un comienzo pensó que la tardanza del equipo se debía a algún tipo de problema.

"Lo siento Raikage-sama, pe…" Iba a disculparse Naruto cuando Yugito le interrumpió.

"Raikage-sama, Naruto tuvo un problema personal que retrasó la misión; pero ya fue resuelto a cabalidad, así que me gustaría dar el informe de la misión." Dijo la rubia sorprendiendo tanto al Raikage como a Naruto, el primero notó cierta complicidad entre ambos jinchuurikis, aunque prefirió mantener esa idea para sí mismo… al menos de momento.

"Prosigue." Dijo el Raikage a modo de orden.

La chica entonces dijo lo que habían hecho al comienzo, la evaluación del enemigo y la cuasi emboscada que le habían hecho. Ella en ningún momento entró en detalles sobre lo ocurrido con el rubio; sino que sólo dijo que de pronto se desmalló, pero entre ella y Samui pudieron reducir a los tipos restantes, aunque desafortunadamente sin la oportunidad de capturar a alguno de ellos con vida. Posteriormente prosiguió a relatar lo que Samui le había informado sobre el sello y la pólvora que la rubia había arrojado al agua, ya que pese a que existía un riesgo de contaminación, eso era mejor a arriesgar a que algo tan peligroso fuera usado para causar una explosión en algún punto del país.

"Bien. Bee me había informado casi lo mismo, aunque sólo mencionó un sello cuya función al menos para él era desconocida. Sobre lo de los cautivos, ellos me trajeron dos, pero son más animales que humanos; por lo que, poco razonamiento se puede obtener de sus cabezas… incluso bajo tortura no dijeron nada más que alaridos bestiales, totalmente impropios de un humano." Comunicó el Raikage, con una mueca de disgusto por el fracaso en la obtención de mayor información, aunque vio a Naruto levantando la mano así que le hizo una seña para que hable.

"Raikage-sama, creo con bastante certeza que eso se trata del sello maldito de Orochimaru." Dijo Naruto, recordando sus encuentros con esa marca. "He visto la marca en su etapa inicial, cuando el huésped sobrevive y deja que su poder contamine su chakra, se acaba volviendo uno de esos monstruos que sólo son capaces de recibir órdenes simples." Informó Naruto, comentando la experiencia pasada que había tenido visitando los laboratorios de Orochimaru.

El Raikage consideró sus opciones y le agradeció la información al rubio, quien también le advirtió de la presencia de Tsunade y Sasuke en Otto; principalmente porque éstos podrían ser los más hábiles ninjas de esa aldea, el musculoso hombre volvió a asentir y les indicó que podían irse. Ellos salieron de la oficina, quedando Yugito de último, aunque cuando Naruto salió, ella dio media vuelta y cerrando la puerta tras de sí se volvió a mirar al líder de la Nube.

"¿Tiene esto algo que ver con lo que pareces tener con Naruto?" Preguntó el Kage directa y abiertamente.

"Sí, somos novios y quería pedirle si es posible que en cada misión o encargo nos envíe juntos, de ahora en adelante." Pidió la rubia mirando a su líder de forma firme y decidida.

"Puedo preguntar la razón." Pidió él intentando siempre averiguar las motivaciones de sus ninjas.

"Sé que él va a partir a Konoha en un tiempo y no deseo evitarlo, por lo que busco pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él." Acabó diciendo Yugito, echando por tierra las esperanzas del Raikage porque la rubia convenciera al jinchuuriki para quedarse en su aldea, por lo que finalmente acabó asintiendo para darle la razón.

Al salir Yugito le contó a Naruto quien se había quedado esperándola, éste la levantó en sus brazos y le dio un cariñoso beso que llamó la atención de los presentes que estaban ahí, pero a la reciente pareja poco le importó.

Naruto había dejado el hotel que le recomendaron al llegar a la villa y se mudó con Yugito, quien tenía un apartamento en el que fácilmente cabrían unas cuatro personas. Al parecer el Raikage decidió darles unas pequeñas vacaciones que para ellos fue como una luna de miel; porque aunque estaban en la villa, se la pasaban todo el día juntos, ya sea en el departamento, en algún parque, en un campo de entrenamiento y eso duró seis maravillosos días… aunque al comienzo, debieron reconocer que las cosas eran un poco llamativas, puesto que por toda la especie de fama que había entorno a Yugito y los infortunios, el primer día que salieron abrazados por la calle un ninja comentó en una voz audible para cualquiera que esté a menos de cinco metros, que no entendía cómo alguien podía estar con una criatura que sólo traía muerte e infortunio…

…medio segundo más tarde ese ninja estaba totalmente encadenado y colgando a seis metros del suelo, de cabeza. Naruto lo miró molesto preguntándole lo que había dicho de su novia. El tipo al final terminó haciéndose en los pantalones, por lo que se ganó las burlas de quienes eran testigos, pues estaban en plena calle y finalmente lo soltó, causándole un susto de muerte el cual calmó sujetándolo medio metro antes de impactarse en el suelo… a la larga, ese tipo es aún la burla de la aldea y consiguió dar un claro mensaje a quienes se sintieran lo suficientemente valientes como para hacer nuevamente ese tipo de comentarios.

Este hecho llegó a oídos del Raikage, pero a fin de cuentas el rubio había actuado defendiendo el honor de su mujer y eso era incluso respetable y aplaudible, por lo tanto no hizo nada al respecto. Naruto sabría un rato después, que ese era un jounin algo mediocre que había intentado ligársela una vez; pero que ella había rechazado por ser un idiota presumido y vanidoso… cosa que seguramente ahora poco conservaba, ya que con lo sucedido ese día, muy poca vanidad habría de quedarle.

Al sexto día el Raikage le pidió a la pareja, junto con Killerbee que hagan un recorrido desde el extremo norte del país, bajando por toda la frontera por si había alguna presencia de ninjas enemigos; además de informarles que había enviado una considerable cantidad de sus ANBU a patrullar los distintos rincones del país por si alguien había utilizado el túnel de gusano creado por esos sellos que habían destruido.

Los tres ninjas partieron a donde se les había indicado, los dos que eran locales estaban ya acostumbrados a que el rubio utilizara su chakra para mantenerles el ritmo; por lo que, al llegar tenían la consideración de dejar al menos una media hora para que él se reponga un poco… principalmente por si debían combatir contra alguien fuerte, porque aunque su poder era colosal, nunca era bueno confiarse, ya que si los jinchuurikis fuesen invencibles, la última guerra ninja habría acabado de forma sumamente diferente.

Al llegar al punto más al norte de la frontera no encontraron nada sospechoso; por lo que, continuaron bajando a lo largo del límite fronterizo, hasta llegar a un punto cercano al cual había llegado anteriormente el equipo de Naruto y Yugito. Como se estaba oscureciendo decidieron acampar ahí y para darles algo de tiempo, Bee decidió hacer la primera guardia por cuatro horas, así que los otros dos armaron rápidamente una carpa y la compartieron durmiendo cómodamente por ese lapso, para luego cambiar con Bee y ponerse ambos a vigilar pese a las insistencias de Yugito por hacer que Naruto durmiera, pero Naruto le decía que ahora no tenía de qué preocuparse ya que nunca se había encontrado mejor.

Cuando siguieron avanzando, se toparon que algunos metros dentro del país del agua, en el curso de un río iban tres barcos similares a los que habían desembarcado todos esos materiales para crear esos hangares en sus costas, iban a intervenir los de Kumo cuando Naruto puso el brazo como deteniéndolos.

"Quiero practicar algo de ninjutsu, hace tiempo que no lo hago." Dijo el rubio con un aire de confiado, formó unos sellos rápidamente y luego extendiendo la mano hacia los barcos dijo: "Katon Hi no dai bakuhatsu." (Gran explosión de fuego.)

Entonces se formó en el brazo de Naruto un resplandor rojo, que en ningún momento hizo sospechar a nadie del Kyubi, solamente era el chakra de Naruto el que acabó formando una esfera en su mano; era del tamaño de un rasengan, pero tampoco guardaba semejanza con la esfera espiral ya que la única recomposición especial que tenía era la de compresión de todo ese fuego. Así que luego la arrojó en un potente y rapidísimo disparo que alcanzó la cubierta del barco de en medio, envolviendo rápidamente las tres embarcaciones en una verdadera hoguera debido a que el fuego se expandió por las tres embarcaciones, calcinando cualquier ser vivo que hubiese en ellas, para finalmente apagarse en el agua al hundirse los barcos, no dejando ninguna huella del ataque para de los turistas que vacacionaban por aquel río.

"Así evitamos problemas." Dijo el rubio, a modo de presumir que ese potente jutsu no había sido nada para él; por lo que, luego de un leve golpe en el hombro por parte de Yugito por presumido, continuaron su recorrido hacia el sur, bordeando la línea que marcaba el final de la extensión del país del rayo.

Durante su recorrido fueron avanzando con precaución, tomando pausas para mantenerse en óptimas condiciones por si debían luchar; sin embargo, el viaje sucedió de una forma tranquila ya que no hubo más presencia de enemigos, el país del rayo era rodeado por mar en el lado este y por el oeste por el resto del continente; por lo que, al menos una de las dos fronteras ya había sido limpiada de incursores enemigos.

Al llegar al punto sur del país, aquel sitio donde comenzaba nuevamente el continente más allá del propio país del relámpago encontraron algo que llamó su atención. Puesto que detrás de una zona bastante irregular y peligrosa, por los peligros de derrumbe y los inclinados pasos, había un poderoso genjutsu que ellos sólo pudieron notar por una especie de capa de hollín que estaba cubriendo las hojas de los pocos árboles que había por los alrededores.

Yugito iba a disipar la ilusión al ser ella quien tenía el mejor control de chakra de entre los tres; sin embargo, Bee le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo que esto necesitaba más potencia que precisión. Así que, concentrando parte del chakra de su bijuu, creó un gran pulso que produjo una perturbación en la continuidad del chakra puesto en el sitio y acabó por romper la ilusión… mostrando algo para nada alentador frente a los jinchuuriki. Se trataba de una especie de taller o fundición, que trabajaba a toda máquina y estaba peligrosamente cerca del país, aunque muy bien escondida… de momento no había modo de determinar cuánto tiempo llevaba eso ahí; por lo que, no tenían idea de qué es lo que habría ahí dentro, así que de antemano tenían dos opciones… reportar el suceso y esperar instrucciones o bien, destruir eso y tras informar pedir órdenes en forma posterior.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Bee en voz alta a los demás, ya que esto se veía tan grande y peligroso que incluso él no podía ser tan relajado como de costumbre.

"Yugito… ¿Cuánto te tardarías en ir a Kumo?" Preguntó Naruto, intentando obtener la mayor información posible para tomar una acertada decisión.

"Si voy a toda velocidad, puedo hacer el viaje en seis horas; pero no creo que puedan llegar refuerzos antes de doce horas luego que el Raikage los envíe." Dijo Yugito, considerando tanto sus tiempos, como los que tardaban los demás ninjas promedio de la aldea.

"Vigilen por favor… necesito unos minutos para esto." Pidió Naruto sentándose en el suelo y sacando un par de pergaminos de su bolsillo.

Naruto sacó dos pergaminos en blanco, eran cortos y pequeños; pero la ventaja es que estaban en blanco, por lo que servían para el propósito que él buscaba. Así que dibujando un círculo con una figura poligonal en el interior, cuyos vértices tocaban la circunferencia y al final puso unas líneas atravesando la figura, formando una especie de asterisco, o estrella de siete extremos, lo miró atentamente y comenzó a dibujar la misma figura en el segundo papel, con igual cuidado y meticulosidad al hacer cada trazo, cada línea…

Al cabo de veinte minutos había terminado, puso un kunai en uno de los pergaminos y al ponerle un poco de chakra el arma apareció sobre el otro pergamino, el rubio sonrió satisfecho y guardando el arma… le dio uno de los dos pergaminos a Yugito.

"Es un sello de invocación similar al que había en el muelle ese, pero a menor escala." Le informó Naruto a su novia. "Sólo puede pasar una persona a la vez y el límite con el chakra que utilicé es de doce personas; asegúrate de decirle eso al Raikage, infórmale de toda la situación y vuelve con las instrucciones." Le dijo Naruto, quien se daba cuenta que la situación era seria, ya que era una especie de ataque silencioso a la aldea de la Nube, que de no ser detectado, podría haber provocado inmensos problemas.

La rubia repasó en su mente todo por última vez, tomó el pergamino y lo sujetó con fuerza, miró hacia el país con dirección a Kumo; pero justo cuando iba a partir, Naruto la sujetó por el hombro, la giró y le dio un apasionado beso.

"Cuídate mucho y no te preocupes por nosotros, que sabes de lo que soy capaz." Dijo Naruto a Yugito en un volumen muy bajo, ella sonrió, le volvió a besar y luego le dijo:

"No estarás solo mucho tiempo, por favor esperen." Dijo ella antes de concentrar una gran cantidad de chakra, aunque lo que sorprendió a Bee fue que era un chakra negro el que se acumuló en sus piernas y brazos; por lo que, cuando partió, su impulso fue sumamente fuerte, tanto que provocó una gran onda en el sector.

"Realmente la quieres mucho." Dijo Bee, como quien comenta el clima.

"Sí. Así que más me vale salir ileso de esta o la haré sufrir." Respondió Naruto mirando de forma seria la base enemiga.

Ellos no sabían si había ninjas o qué era exactamente lo que producían, pero el humo indicaba que debía ser algún tipo de producto metalúrgico, ya que incluso la pólvora se hacía químicamente, sin involucrar más energía en su fabricación. Ninguno de los dos dudaba que fuesen capaces de ir y hacer una masacre; pero eso alertaría a los responsables y los haría saberse detectados. Además que sería mejor interrogar a alguien que estuviese al mando, para obtener información del real responsable e idealmente sobre lo que pretendía hacer con esa tremenda instalación.

Los jinchuuriki se quedaron contemplando el sitio, sorprendidos porque nadie haya notado que el genjutsu se había disipado… seguramente ellos utilizaban algún medio de túneles subterráneos, o algún otro tipo de acceso cerrado, así que no estaban atentos a las reacciones del exterior.

Los dos permanecieron así hasta que luego del tiempo inicialmente establecido, algunas nubes de humo comenzaron a ser visibles, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes de ver al Raikage en persona, seguido de Yugito y el resto del grupo conformado por puros miembros ANBU.

Naruto le dio la mano a Yugito y la hizo sentarse, ella se veía agitada y cansada, seguramente hacía pocos minutos llegó a donde el Raikage, le explicó la situación y se devolvió de inmediato. Mientras tanto, el poderoso líder de Kumo contemplaba con asombro lo que habían puesto en el límite mismo de la nación que ellos protegían, eso era claramente una agresión indirecta y él no iba a permitirse algo así, él era una persona severa y mucho menos quería lucir débil o permisivo si alguna otra de las grandes naciones se llegase a enterar de eso.

"ANBU" Dijo secamente el Raikage, para que los diez sujetos avanzaran rápida y sigilosamente hasta la especie de factoría que estaban vigilando los demás. Esos eran ninjas de operaciones especiales, especializados en asaltos furtivos y misiones encubiertas; por lo que, sabían ocultarse y no llamar la atención, ellos pudieron avanzar hasta quedar afuera de la instalación, sobre los muros, contemplando por las ventanas a los tipos trabajar en el interior.

Rápidamente uno de ellos rompió un vidrio y dos más lanzaron unas bombas de gas al interior, mientras que los demás, quienes portaban las mascarillas apropiadas para no sufrir los efectos, iban controlando a los que intentaban huir y buscaban el camino que estos intentaban tomar.

Al cabo de quince minutos, todos los del interior estaban dormidos sobre el piso del recinto, mientras que seis de los ANBU habían decidido explorar el túnel de salida, para ver a dónde apuntaba y esperar encontrar en él al responsable de ese hecho, con tal de tomar las medidas más apropiadas. Una vez resuelta la situación más urgente, el Raikage le dijo a los jinchuuriki que debían regresar a la aldea y los ANBU se encargarían de lo demás, cosa que sucedió de ese modo

Los enmascarados iban interrogando a las personas a medida que despertaban, mientras que otros pocos revisaban cada centímetro de lugar, para evitarse más sellos de invocación o sorpresas que resulten peligrosas. Los otros seis seguían dentro del túnel, que al parecer era más largo de lo que en un comienzo sospecharon.

En Kumogakure estaban todos tranquilos, el Raikage le había dicho a los portadores de las bestias con cola que descansen y se encuentren en condiciones para partir en cualquier momento; puesto que, si sabía quién era el responsable podría intentar un ataque sorpresa con ellos como fuerza primaria para la primera ola ofensiva. Así que mientras Bee andaba por ahí haciendo sus rimas por la aldea, Naruto estaba junto a Yugito aprovechando la oportunidad que tenían para estar juntos.

A los dos días, llegaron dos de los seis ANBU que habían estado inspeccionando el túnel, con otro ANBU de los restantes que se había quedado revisando el lugar y dieron su informe de todo lo que habían averiguado.

Ese edificio que hacía de factoría era una fundición y forja de armas, además de un laboratorio químico para producir explosivos. Los hombres del lugar no tenían idea de quién sería la víctima de todo su trabajo ya que por su propia seguridad evitaban hacer preguntas; sin embargo, quienes les habían contratado habían sido hombres que actuaban en nombre de Orochimaru, así como los ANBU dijeron que sus otros cuatro compañeros habían muerto al llegar al otro extremo del túnel, debido a que en su comienzo estaba vigilado por un contingente ninja, quienes portaban los emblemas del sonido… así que los otros cuatro que iban más adelante bloquearon el túnel para permitirles a ellos regresar a dar la información.

El Raikage lamentó que el enemigo haya sido puesto en alerta del hecho que habían sido descubiertos, por lo que tendría que actuar con celeridad. Sabía que si intentaba una guerra para anexar el país del campo de arroz, sería mal visto y la mayoría creería que es sólo una cruzada en busca de más tierras y más poder; así que debía tomar otra medida para hacerles sufrir tanto o más.

Se puso a pensar llegando a la conclusión que Otto era una aldea pequeña, las misiones ninja eran principalmente encargos de su propio feudal, o de sus socios más cercanos y los mayores ingresos de éste, derivaban de la comercialización del arroz, principal y casi único producto que comerciaban en el país entero…

Esa tarde llamó a los tres jinchuuriki, así como a un buen número de ninjas tanto chunin como jounin, de quienes sabía que eran poderosos luchadores y que con los líderes adecuados, no necesitaba más en el aspecto estratégico u otros campos como detección y esas cosas. Reunió un gran número de candidatos disponibles y los mandó llamar; así como a los tres que habían descubierto todo ese asunto, este iba a ser un gran operativo y tenía que tomar bastantes consideraciones.

Tenía a su secretaria redactando varias cartas, aunque la más importante ya había sido entregada hace varias horas. La primera de ellas fue para el feudal del país del relámpago, informándole de la situación y que tomaría acciones militares en contra, para no dejar pasar esa agresión y ponerlo en conocimiento de la situación… cosa que el regente máximo agradeció y le dijo que confiaba en su criterio, lo cual era prácticamente una carta abierta.

…

.

"Bien, están aquí reunidos porque han sido seleccionados para participar en una importante misión." Dijo a modo de introducción el Raikage, al numeroso contingente de ninjas que estaba formado en frente suyo. "Como algunos han de saber y para los que no, ahora se enterarán. La aldea del sonido ha puesto un verdadero taller en nuestra frontera, en la cual producían armas, explosivos y ese tipo de herramientas; lo que sumado a sus avances previos en nuestro territorio, ha sido tomado como una agresión de grado medio y responderemos con fuerza, para marcar un precedente frente al resto del mundo." Dijo él, sereno pero notablemente tenso; por lo que, cualquiera con la suficiente experiencia podía apreciar al ver su postura y expresión facial. "¡Te metes con Kumo y lo lamentarás!" Gritó el Raikage, como intentando animar a sus soldados.

"AAAAAHHHH" Gritaron los ninjas en respuesta, como en una especie de grito de guerra; el cual se escuchó en gran parte de la aldea y muchos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

"Tomaremos las fronteras del país del campo de arroz y las rodearemos por completo." Dijo el Raikage, explicando lo principal del plan en términos simples. "Se dividirán en tres escuadrones tomando la zona este, sur y oeste de la frontera. Eliminarán a cualquier ninja que se interponga en su camino y luego asegurarán el perímetro, si alguien viene del exterior… lo invitan a marcharse y sólo atacan si son atacados o provocados mucho. Si alguien del interior intenta traspasar la línea que ustedes van a formar, le dan una advertencia y luego atacan… cualquier ninja de Otto es eliminable, incluyendo a los ex-sanin de Konoha." Dijo el Raikage entrando más en detalles, si bien no era necesario que él de personalmente esas instrucciones, era mejor así, de este modo todos lo sabrían de primera mano. "Su misión es hacer un perímetro en el país del campo de arroz para causar un bloqueo a Ottogakure, nadie pasa de un lado a otro; ni los comerciantes, ni los ninjas de otras naciones, ni el mismo feudal en persona. ¿Entendido?" Acabó preguntando el líder de la nube.

"¡Sí, señor!" Contestaron a una sola voz todos los ninjas de la nube, que se encontraban desplegados frente a él.

Al cabo de una hora, todos estaban organizados en las puertas de la aldea. Se habían dispuesto de manera tal que cada jinchuuriki comandaría un grupo de 32 ninjas, los cuales a su vez estaban divididos en ocho escuadrones de 4 ninjas cada uno. Cada una de estas divisiones obedecía a su propio líder y a nadie más; es decir, Naruto, Bee y Yugito sólo mandarían a sus 32 hombres y no al resto, para evitar problemas. De esta forma el Raikage se aseguraba que para hacer cualquier cosa que requiera la presencia de más de una división, iban a tener que ponerse de acuerdo entre ellos.

Sus enviados eran despedidos por un gran número de personas en las puertas de la aldea, eran en su mayoría civiles; pero también había bastantes ninjas, en su mayoría genin y chunin. La gente apreciaba a los ninjas, puesto que habiendo sufrido los embates de una guerra, sabían lo duro que podía ser sufrir los ataques enemigos; eran perfectamente conscientes que los ninjas impedían que los enemigos, entren en la ciudad causando masacres y destrucción a su antojo, por lo que los valoraban mucho.

Aplausos, palabras de aliento y pañuelos blancos, despedían a los hombres y mujeres que iban a reafirmar el poder de la aldea, para demostrar por qué ellos eran una de las cinco grandes y Otto no. El Raikage le había dicho a los líderes de las divisiones que el asedio continuaría de forma indefinida, hasta que el feudal del campo de arroz manifieste su deseo de comunicarse con él o con el feudal del relámpago; ya que sólo había dos posibles salidas para eso… el término de Otto y que autorice el ingreso de los ninjas con intenciones totalmente destructivas; o bien, que se rinda y entregue sus tierras al feudal del relámpago, asumiendo que los hombres bajo su mando fueron los causantes de la agresión a otra nación.

Entre muchas palabras de ánimo, los ninjas partieron a la orden del Raikage; moviéndose coordinada y rápidamente entre los arbustos. Yugito, Bee y Naruto iban a la cabeza de los grupos, a la misma altura, cada uno seguido por su división. Habían acordado que Bee tomaría la frontera Oeste. Naruto la Sur, debido a que ésta era más extensa y peligrosa al colindar más cerca con el país del fuego y Yugito la frontera Este, ya que era la más cercana a Kumo y ella era de las más rápidas… en caso de tener que informar algo con urgencia.

Cuando llegaron a la zona Este, el grupo de Yugito comenzó a atacar a los ninjas que patrullaban la frontera por ese sector, que tampoco eran muchos; pero el mayor trabajo era perseguirlos para que no consigan alertar a nadie del asedio… hasta que éste estuviera completo del todo.

Mientras el grupo de la rubia combatía, los otro se adentraban en el territorio enemigo tomando un camino diagonal, para llegar justo al centro de la frontera sur, donde esperaban encontrar a los vigilantes de ese sector; por lo que, antes de encararlos, el grupo de Bee se separó de los demás para ponerse en marcha y no hacer un grupo más grande de lo necesario. Al ser tantos podrían detectarlos, así que al final, tras dejar tres grupos con él esperando un poco más retirados, Naruto envió los restantes cinco escuadrones a su cargo a reducir a los enemigos… con la orden que no importaba si se escapaban al interior ya que para eso estarían ellos esperando ahí.

A Yugito la tarea le fue fácil, porque los dos vigilantes lo suficiente rápidos para escapar de los ninja de Kumo y su primer ataque… fueron interceptados de forma casi instantánea, cuando Yugito volvió a concentrar su chakra de los dos elementos en sus extremidades para darles caza y eliminarlos de un solo golpe.

Naruto tuvo aún menos complicaciones ya que los ninjas que patrullaban su país, parecían más interesados en alertar al estado central que defenderse, cosa sumamente loable para un ninja; sin embargo, no contaban con que en el interior alguien los estuviera esperando. El rubio y los ninja que estaban con él, sólo tenían que darle el golpe final a los sorprendidos ninjas que venían corriendo por sus vidas, sin saber que en realidad estaban corriendo directamente a la boca del lobo.

Bee realizó una táctica un poco más arriesgada, pero igualmente válida para alguien con sus capacidades. Le indicó a los ninja bajo su mando que se quedaran a la espera y no intervinieran en sus luchas; pero que eliminen a aquellos que se escapen de un área de cien metros en torno a él… de ese modo enfrento a los encargados de los patrullajes en Otto, quienes normalmente no se caracterizaban por ser fuertes, sino que por ser rápidos.

En alrededor de una hora y media había sido el primer golpe, sin ninguna baja en las filas de la Nube, esto podía evaluarse como un completo éxito. Ahora venía la segunda parte del plan, debido a que eran cuatro fronteras y los enemigos aún podían escapar por el mar… aquí entraba en juego una de las mejores habilidades del rubio, la del Fuinjutsu.

Naruto había diseñado una compleja barrera, la cual se basaba principalmente en cuatro pilares y tres puertas. Yugito envió dos escuadrones de ninja con lo necesario para poner el primer pilar en el extremo más Norte de la frontera Este; es decir, el punto más cercano al mar. Naruto envió un clon al extremo Este y otro al extremo Oeste de la frontera Sur que le había tocado a él, para acabar formando con el pilar anterior una figura en forma de L invertida. Finalmente Bee envió dos escuadrones también al punto más al Norte de su frontera para poner su pilar, el cual era el último y le daba forma de U a la estructura, la cual posteriormente buscaría su estabilidad y terminaría de formar un cuadrado.

Los ninjas al llegar a su destino hicieron tal como les fue ordenado, ya que les explicaron con mucha detención, puesto que era el paso más importante y no podía tener fallas. Primero, debían poner una esfera de hierro del tamaño de un puño y con algunos sellos en ella en el suelo, enterrarla algunos centímetros bajo la tierra y luego poner un kunai, que en el extremo tenía unos papeles con notas que al menos para ellos eran inentendibles. Cuando hicieron eso, los ninjas dispararon una bengala roja, señal para que Yugito, el Naruto original y Bee instalaran las puertas que tendría la barrera.

Éstas consistían en un pequeño tetsubishi con varios símbolos en él. Éste debía ser puesto en el suelo, en una coordenada específica para que quedara a la misma altura que los pilares. Al hacer esto, los jinchuuriki lanzaron una bengala azul, señal que los clones de Naruto vieron para activar la última etapa del armado de la barrera. Entonces cubrieron su cuerpo con un tenue manto rojo, ya que contenían un poco de la energía del zorro y la canalizaron en los pilares que ellos habían puesto, dos de los cuatro papeles que había en los kunai comenzaron a flotar y desde el cielo cayó sobre ellos un rayo rojo, el cual formó una columna.

A medida que la energía bajaba, se hacía más visible, aunque por efecto de la esfera que había debajo de cada kunai, el propio pilar compuesto por el kunai y las notas atadas a éste, estaba rodeado por una esfera pequeña del mismo tono rojo… lo que hacía que la barrera no dependiera de alguien protegiendo su soporte.

Desde cada pilar, salió una luz roja por el suelo hacia donde estaban ubicados los otros papeles atados a los kunai, a medida que se encontraban los rayos entre sí, se comenzaba a levantar un muro. Pero cuando pasaban sobre el tetsubishi que había al centro de cada muro, se formaba un vacío en la barrera con forma de triángulo; con dos metros de altura y dos de base, por el que podían pasar a lo más dos personas, ya que con tres… una entraría en contacto con la barrera, la cual estaba armada para repeler cualquier cosa, tanto la materia como el chakra, con la misma intensidad con que éste la contacte; es decir, si alguien la rozaba levemente, sólo sentiría un leve impulso en el sentido contrario… pero si le lanzaba un jutsu de forma directa, acabaría recibiendo su jutsu de vuelta.

Cuando la barrera inicial se formó, cualquiera que mirase desde arriba, podría ver que había una especie de letra U de color rojo; pero los pilares de arriba, esos que estaban separados seguían emitiendo esa luz por el suelo en varias direcciones… hasta que unos treinta minutos después se encontraron y se levantó la cuarta y última muralla. Sólo que ésta no tenía ninguna puerta, ya que no había nada en su camino; sólo algunas calles de Otto que conducían a los puertos, pero incluso nadie se vio interceptado por el muro rojo.

…

..

"Orochimaru ¿Ves eso también?" Preguntó Tsunade preocupada al ver desde lo lejos, al comienzo cuatro pilares rojos y posteriormente cuatro altos muros del mismo color, los cuales se levantaban al menos unos cien metros de altura.

"Parece que esos idiotas de Kumo se dieron cuenta de lo que hemos estado haciendo… kukuku, se me hacía raro no haber recibido reportes por varias horas." Decía Orochimaru, mientras estaba en su escritorio, con la barbilla apoyada sobre sus nudillos meditando sobre las posibilidades y opciones que tenía dentro de su rango de acción.

"Deja de perder el tiempo y decide rápido, por lo que parece, nos han hecho un bloqueo y sabes que eso nos afecta mucho." Dijo Tsunade, quien sí consideraba que la principal fuente de ingresos de su país, era el comercio del arroz y sus principales clientes eran el feudal y sus hombres cercanos, así que todos se veían afectados por esto.

"Recuerda que debemos ser cautelosos, no debemos enviar grupos débiles o pequeños, porque sólo perderemos ninjas." Dijo Orochimaru, quien realmente consideraba la opción de ir él en persona, para obtener la mayor información que le sea posible sobre esa barrera.

La mayoría de los habitantes, tanto de la aldea del sonido como del resto del país del campo de arroz, se sorprendieron al ver el gran muro rojo que se había erguido alrededor de ellos. De inmediato intentaron reunir información para saber lo que ocurría, el feudal por ejemplo, llamó a algunos de sus hombres y les ordenó ir a exigirle información a Orochimaru; mientras que numerosos ninjas de Otto fueron a la oficina del sanin a ver si él sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Orochimaru finalmente envió a los cinco del sonido, acompañados por un clon de sombras, esperando que los demás tomen cualquier tipo de ataque enemigo; mientras él llegaba a su destino para que no se disperse, así que tras enlistarse, todos salieron hacia uno de los pilares superiores… el que estaba en el extremo Noroeste, según el sanin ese sitio era más abordable y el paisaje le permitía tener una vista anticipada, debido a que esa zona estaba como en declive y los que se acercaban desde el interior los podían ver desde arriba.

….

..

Mientras tanto, en las otras naciones ninja corrían las noticias sobre el asedio que Kumo estaba ejerciendo sobre Otto, a causa de las incursiones que éstos habían hecho en su país y de la fundición que habían puesto en su frontera misma. Ante la opinión general, ellos no quedarían como si estuviesen en busca de tierras o poder, sino que como una nación severa que no toleraba agresiones.

En Kiri, la Mizukage recibió mayor información y aunque le ofreció ayuda al Raikage; éste le agradeció, pero le dijo que manejaría esto por su propia cuenta ya que era algo casi personal. Konoha se sorprendió con la noticia y envió algunos de sus ninjas espías a averiguar algo más, principalmente para obtener algo de información sobre sus desertores que estaban precisamente en esa aldea.

Suna recibió la noticia y no les causó el mayor interés, generando la misma reacción que en Iwa. A éstas naciones no les importaba mucho el que otros se metieran en conflictos, mientras no sea una gran guerra que pudiera traer consecuencias para ellos, o bien alguna oportunidad de obtener dividendos… no intervendrían de ningún modo.

….

..

"Vaya vaya, quién diría que alguien se interpondría en el camino de Orochimaru; más si se sabía que en Otto estaban Orochimaru, Tsunade y Sasuke… tres famosos ninjas." Comentó Jiraiya, mientras bebía una copa en un sitio de reputación poco decorosa.

"Si alguien es capaz de eso, ese es el Raikage, Jiraiya-sama." Contestó un hombre casi tan alto como él, que vestía con una capucha negra, similar a la de los ANBU; pero con símbolos de la niebla en sus ropas. Piel blanca, una espalda ancha y unos lentes cuadrados que ocultaban unos ojos negros, prácticamente inexpresivos.

"¿No te saldría peligroso estar aquí por tanto tiempo, llevas casi un día entero?" Preguntó Jiraiya, preocupado por mantener a su contacto en el país del agua, ya que actualmente estaban en una ciudad pequeña, bastante cerca del límite del país del agua.

"No se preocupe, técnicamente mi coartada es infalible. Estoy en una misión de encubierto, pero ya hice lo que tenía que hacer y debo llegar mañana." Comentó el sujeto con quien estaba conversando Jiraiya.

"Si logras averiguar algo más sobre este asedio, te lo agradecería." Dijo Jiraiya, mientras bebía otro trago y sacaba un sobre de entre sus ropas, para luego ponerlo sobre la mesa.

El hombre de la niebla lo abrió y vio las hojas, en las cuales estaban las fichas de Orochimaru, Tsunade y Sasuke… Jiraiya como todo espía, sabía que para recibir hay que dar y así como él siempre obtenía información, creía útil entregar esa información. Después de todo, sin importar sus lazos anteriores, esos tres eran desertores y no traerían más que problemas; así que si no era él quien luchaba contra ellos, sería bueno que alguien más lo hiciera.

"No creo que tengan tantos problemas, en Kumo hay ninjas fuertes; sin contar que poseen dos jinchuuriki." Comentó el hombre de la niebla, tras guardar lo que le habían entregado. "Además, supe que un joven que al parecer también es como ellos, está haciendo algunas misiones para Kumo." Informó el contacto de Jiraiya.

'_Naruto… al parecer te ha ido bien en Kumo. Espero no te pase nada si es que estás en esta misión._' Pensó Jiraiya de forma aprehensiva sobre su ahijado, ya que por más poderoso que fuese, él se seguía preocupando de él.

….

..

Seis horas después, se encontraban los ninjas de Otto, cerca de ocho cadáveres correspondientes a ninjas de la aldea de la Nube, los cuales nada pudieron hacer frente al ataque combinado de Tayuya, quien los desorientó y Kimimaro quien los liquidó, con sus jutsus a base de sus propios huesos, gracias a su línea de sangre. El Kaguya seguía siendo el más fuerte de los cinco y ahora que Tsunade lo había curado de su terrible enfermedad, había crecido sano y fuerte… convirtiéndose en una de las mejores y más leales armas del sanin domador de serpientes.

"¿Qué opina Orochimaru-sama?" Preguntó Kimimaro, quien contemplaba la atención que Orochimaru le ponía al pilar. Llevaba casi veinte minutos mirando el mismo objeto, le había pedido que lance un hueso y luego que la toque, incluso le pidió que la tocara a diferentes velocidades y siempre era repelido al contacto… él mismo intentó utilizando un poderoso jutsu de tierra por si era posible un escape subterráneo, pero la barrera seguía presente tanto por debajo como por sobre la superficie.

"Esto definitivamente es obra de un experto." Murmuró él con una evidente molestia.

El clon del sanin les ordenó volver de inmediato, antes que alguien más extrañe a los ninjas muertos y posteriormente se disipó, para traspasar sus experiencias al original; quien miraba desde su oficina pensando en las posibilidades que tenía. Algunos ninjas ya habían ido a probar el muro que los aislaba del puerto y al final sólo acabaron haciéndose daño ya que todo lo que le arrojaron al inamovible muro rojo, les fue devuelto con la misma fuerza.

Cuando recibió los recuerdos de su réplica maldijo por dentro, normalmente las barreras utilizaban un pilar o algún otro medio de propagación para mantenerse en pie, solo era cosa de encontrar y destruir ese pilar para deshacerse de la barrera; sin embargo, la gente más capaz podía proteger incluso el pilar con la misma barrera, envolviéndolo o bien, haciendo que éste quede por fuera de la barrera… así que de momento, el único que podía darle alguna pista era Sasuke. Al examinar el muro con su Sharingan podría indicarle si había algún punto más débil que pudieran intentar romper… el problema que esto suponía, es que era prácticamente imposible que pudieran encontrarlo en el muro que estaba en la aldea misma, y si se arriesgaba a enviar a Sasuke a uno de los demás… las cosas podían tornarse increíblemente desafortunadas para todos sus intereses.

….

..

Naruto contemplaba la situación, de momento nadie de la villa del sonido se había acercado a su muro y es que además de los patrullajes que los ninjas a su cargo hacían constantemente, él tenía algunos clones escondidos en puntos estratégicos, para alertarle de cualquier incursión enemiga con el tiempo suficiente para no ser sorprendido.

El rubio pensaba en cómo habían ido las cosas, claro de momento todo marchaba sobre ruedas; pero la verdad no conocía lo suficiente a Orochimaru como para saber qué haría. Lo que vio de Tsunade la primera vez que se encontró con ella… y la única en realidad, es que era la típica mujer que intentaría liberarse y escapar a la primera oportunidad; abriéndose paso a fuerza bruta de ser necesario, sin importarle demasiado el porvenir de los demás, seguramente estaba ansiosa por liberarse o deshacerse de esa barrera ya.

Sasuke por lo que creía no se vería afectado, a él nada le importaba más, que volverse lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con la vida de su hermano, incluso un par de meses encerrado significarían más tiempo para dedicar a su entrenamiento… y por la ocasión en que enfrentó a Itachi, Naruto sabía que existía una gran brecha entre los hermanos Uchiha.

Cuando pensaba en la barrera, agradecía que no fuese hecha contra Konoha, o si no hubieran podido detectar el único punto débil que tenía; obviamente no podía ser perfecta y este lugar era precisamente en las puertas de acceso, ya que los tetsubishi distorsionaban los muros, así que sobre el triángulo vacío cuando comenzaba nuevamente el muro, en los dos metros de altura, había poca energía y no tan bien distribuida como en el resto de la barrera.

Una técnica con la suficiente potencia podría destruirla y al destruir cualquier muro, tanto éste como el que impedía a los del sonido huir hacia el norte por el mar caerían. Debido a esta misma razón es que insistió tanto en que los portales de acceso estuvieran vigilados, el Raikage era el único que sabía la verdad; pero al igual que Naruto le había dicho a los demás, que era para evitar la fuga de los demás o la entrada de ayuda externa… cosa aceptada por los demás sin cuestionamiento alguno.

Bee estaba extrañando el regreso de dos escuadrones, a quienes había enviado a patrullar el borde norte así que se quedó intrigado, puesto que debían haber vuelto hace ya cuarenta minutos aproximadamente y no tenía noticias de ninguno de ellos. Se preocupó y decidió ir en persona, dejándose acompañar sólo por un equipo, mientras que los otros cinco dejaban sus labores de patrullaje para vigilar exclusivamente la puerta.

Todos iban rápido ya que en caso de estar heridos, los otros ninjas iban a necesitar que lleguen pronto, para su sorpresa buscó y buscó en todo el camino y no encontró ni a los ninjas que había mandado a hacer la ronda, ni nada de sus cuerpos o su ropa; cosa que le hizo pensar que alguien del sonido los liquidó y alguien fuerte, ya que no hicieron una demostración tan llamativa, siendo que él estaba a sólo quince minutos de ahí… sin embargo, pudieron eliminarlos y deshacerse de toda la evidencia.

Uno de los ninjas que iba con Killerbee, le indicó que sentía algo extraño al pisar sobre un sitio en particular, fueron a ver y uno que dominaba el elemento tierra abrió un agujero para ver el interior y vio un gran hueco. Bee y los demás estaban intrigados porque no sabían lo que esto significaba, pero el ninja en cuestión le dijo que eso era típico de cuando alguien quería cubrir los rastros de un ninjutsu de tierra; con esto, estaba prácticamente confirmado que los enviados ahí habían sido asesinados y posteriormente desaparecidos.

"Por favor, acudan al muro sur, infórmenle la situación a Naruto y luego devuélvanse tras pedirle que le indique a Yugito lo ocurrido para que ella envíe a alguien." Dijo Bee, quedándose en ese lugar para evitar que alguien esté husmeando por ahí; mientras el resto de los equipos que le quedaban, seguía vigilando la puerta que había en su muro.

….

..

Cuando Naruto se enteró, sospechó de inmediato de Orochimaru… sin embargo, al pensarlo mejor se dio cuenta que era poco probable, que el sanin en persona fuese a hacer la primera investigación, lo más seguro es que hubiese enviado a alguien en su lugar. Así que Bee de momento no corría mayor peligro, aunque de todos modos hizo otro clon para que vaya hasta su posición, sólo a echar un ojo por un asunto de precaución.

El rubio le pidió a uno de sus escuadrones que acuda al pedido de los enviados de Killerbee y fuesen a informar de las bajas al Raikage, así como del progreso general de la operación, mientras que una réplica suya iba a informarle a Yugito de la situación.

….

..

"¿Por qué no dejaste que fuera yo?" Le preguntó Yugito al clon de Naruto, algo apenada al saber que ocho personas de su aldea habían perdido la vida.

"Porque no debes moverte de esta puerta." Respondió la réplica de su novio, mencionando algo que ella también sabía perfectamente, pero que la emoción del momento le hizo olvidar.

"Pero podría haber enviado a alguno de mis ninjas, estamos más cerca y se demorarían menos, se cansarían menos también." Dijo ella intentando participar más, no es que se sintiera menospreciada; pero quería ser considerada como una igual, siempre lo quiso y parte de esa consideración es recibir tareas que sólo se le asignen a alguien en quien confíes.

"Lo siento, pero el jefe no quiere que pierdas a ninguno de los ninjas que te acompaña… de hecho, si pudiera te mandaría a los suyos a cuidarte." Dijo el clon un tanto despreocupado por la sinceridad con la que estaba hablando, ya que percibía al original como a otra persona y no una extensión de su ser.

Yugito se quedó sin palabras ante esa frase. Se acordó que Naruto nunca la menospreció, sino que siempre la ayudó y le subía el ánimo; por lo que, en realidad lo que hacía era preocuparse por ella, así que sorpresivamente le dio un beso en la boca al clon y luego le dio un golpe en la cabeza para dispersarlo… dejando al original con una extrañamente deliciosa sensación.

….

..

Al día siguiente, todos los jinchuuriki se sorprendieron al ver llegar un total de 192 ninjas ANBU, los cuales se repartirían en divisiones de 64. Ésta vez no estarían al mando directo de los jinchuuriki, ya que con el perímetro asegurado, éstos no eran tan necesarios en los tres sectores. Los otros ninjas podrían volver a la aldea, mientras que Bee, Yugito y Naruto permanecerían en el exterior del muro sur… a la espera de alguna señal. Todos los ANBU tenían varias bengalas; por ejemplo, una bengala azul significaba que algún intruso externo estaba dando problemas, la bengala roja significaba que un enemigo del sonido se acercaba, tres bengalas rojas significaban un gran ataque de parte del sonido, mientras que una bengala negra era la señal que el muro había caído.

Estos uniformados sabían de la debilidad de la técnica, principalmente porque con este conocimiento prestarían más atención. Además que la mayoría tenía excelentes habilidades de combate, con lo cual sería difícil que un grupo pequeño pudiese con ellos al punto de no dejar ni siquiera que una señal llegue al cielo para ser visible por los demás.

Una de las más agradecidas con el cambio de estrategia fue Yugito, quien apenas al llegar junto a su novio le dio un abrazo y un beso, sorprendiendo a la mayoría por la cercanía y ternura que la otrora loca de la mala fortuna, demostraba en torno a este muchacho recientemente llegado. Cuando llegó Bee a donde estaban los otros dos, los ninjas que habían sobrevivido al asalto inicial, se marcharon de ahí entre palabras de felicitaciones por parte de los portadores de bijuu quienes le reconocieron su ayuda y buen trabajo.

Orochimaru sabía que era algo difícil y seguramente arriesgado, pero atacar ahora era una estupidez. En estos momentos las defensas debían estar en su punto más alto… especialmente tras la baja de dos escuadrones, seguramente éstos habían sido reforzados, sobre todo en las zonas de los extremos. La decisión más sabia sería esperar con paciencia, hasta el momento adecuado para hacer su golpe; estaba prácticamente seguro que esa barrera debía tener alguna abertura, ya que un asedio hecho sólo por una barrera era inviable, se necesitaba de muchos especialistas en barreras o fuinjutsu de altísimo nivel… por lo que descartó esa opción.

De seguro la barrera es sólo el medio de contención primario, mientras que ninjas reales hacen de refuerzo… pero éstos ninjas no podían estar ahí por siempre, seguramente había un punto por el cual se podía transitar y aunque ese punto seguramente era uno de los mejores resguardados; era precisamente el lugar que él debía intentar tomar, para liberarse de la presión que la Nube tenía sobre ellos.

El problema es que él sabía que el Raikage tenía hombres poderosos con él, entre los que destacaban dos jinchuurikis y aunque desconocía las bestias que portaban o sus identidades… ir a una pelea a sabiendas que podía encontrarse con dos contenedores era algo muy arriesgado, incluso si iban dos sanin y los cinco del sonido. Además, seguramente no estarían solos, sino que tendrían apoyo seguramente por ninjas ANBU.

Con las reservas de dinero y recursos que tenía, la villa soportaría hasta dos meses; sin embargo, no tenía idea de cuánta paciencia tendría el tonto del feudal, ese sujeto simple y obsesionado con el dinero; que con la sola idea de tener ninjas haciendo sus labores y más encima cobrándoles un impuesto sobre las misiones de clientes extranjeros le encantó… Orochimaru lo detestaba, así como a mucha gente y sólo le perdonaba la vida porque le era de utilidad; pero si se volvía una molestia demasiado grande, simplemente lo eliminaría y reclamaría sus territorios como suyos.

'S_ólo espero que Sasuke-kun y esos idiotas no se dejen atrapar._' Pensó Orochimaru contemplando la barrera por enésima vez desde su escritorio.

….

..

—En algún lugar dentro del país de la tierra. —

"¿Cuánto tiempo más van a estar perdiendo ahí?" Dijo Sasuke, a los dos tontos que iban con él y que cada vez soportaba menos; pero que gracias a sus raros poderes, le servían de ayuda para buscar a su hermano.

"Espera… Chass aún no está listo." Dijo Ryon, el mismo sujeto algo deforme que había enfrentado a Naruto en el pasado y que ahora lucía una apariencia similar; pero con la piel pálida, con manchas oscuras y la piel mucho más seca… casi quebradiza. Realmente se veía como si estuviera enfermo, pero el Uchiha debía admitir que sus habilidades eran sorprendentes y era incluso más sorprendente, que Naruto haya podido dejarlo en tal estado.

Ryon utilizaba el espíritu de Rikimaru para ser invisible, cuando no estaba luchando y una de sus habilidades además, le permitía teletransportarse distancias cortas para dar un golpe sorpresivo a su oponente, idealmente matando en ese primer golpe… él había sido un excelente entrenamiento para su Sharingan y sus reflejos, los cuales ahora se habían incrementado sustancialmente. Pero aún estaba asombrado por el hecho, que sus poderosos ojos no pudieran ver, ni el menor rastro de su presencia cuando estaba invisible.

Por otro lado Chass, a quien Naruto de algún modo le había arruinado sus poderes espirituales, destruyendo casi permanentemente la sincronía que tenía con su espíritu Hyperión… al cual nunca más pudo contactar. Sin embargo, además de los poderes del sello maldito que aumentaban sus capacidades físicas, con mucho entrenamiento y algunas drogas que Tsunade había desarrollado, lograba un control muy menor sobre la vegetación; es decir, no podía hacer crecer nada, pero a partir de los árboles o lo que ya existía, era capaz de darles algo de movimiento o hacerles lanzar proyectiles… no era lo mismo que antes, pero era mejor que nada.

"No te preocupes Ryon… ya me encuentro bien, sigamos adelante." Dijo Chass, llegando desde un rincón en el que había dormido, la noche anterior estuvo hasta tarde entrenando; pero seguía sin poder contactar a su espíritu… definitivamente cuando viese a Naruto, le haría pagar por lo que les había hecho. Lo mejor de todo es que era una de las tres personas que conocía su punto débil, el cual averiguó en uno de los mayores hallazgos de su vida y compartió con las personas más poderosas de los renegados para que supieran también… la idea era que se mantenga en secreto el mayor tiempo posible, ya que si todos lo andaban divulgando o comprobando, llegaría a oídos suyos y entonces lo corregiría.

…

..

Una semana había transcurrido desde que dio inicio el asedio de Kumo a Otto, los demás países habían reaccionado de diversas maneras; pero a nadie le había importado demasiado, con excepción de uno, el cual estaba pronto a actuar. Así que, los que resguardaban la frontera, además de negarle el pasó a los comerciantes y dignatarios de todos lados que intentaban ingresar al país del campo de arroz, ya sea con fines comerciales o como atajo, no tenían mayor trabajo.

Hasta que llegó el décimo día… el instante en que los tres jinchuurikis que estaban en un refugio montado dentro de la puerta del lado Sur, fueron alertados por un ANBU que venían algunos ninjas desde el exterior. Eran cuatro en total, pero sus presencias eran bastante fuertes, sin duda aquel tipo era un ninja tipo detector. Le dieron las gracias y salieron unos metros fuera de la barrera para recibir a estos intrusos, ya que hasta ahora eran los primeros ninjas que se acercaban… y no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que podían querer.

Cuando se fueron cercando pudieron ver a tres ninjas ANBU, acompañados por un sujeto con una ropa azul y un aura bastante poderosa; Naruto lo vio y lo reconoció de inmediato, él conocía esa alma y de hecho conocía a dos de ellos, puesto que uno de los ANBU era alguien con quien simpatizaba.

"Tranquilos, vienen de Konoha… dejémosles hablar," Dijo el rubio a sus compañeros, quienes estaban detrás de él en una posición como de flecha.

Los jinchuurikis de Kumo pudieron ver cómo un escuadrón de ANBU de Konoha, encabezados por el mismísimo Nidaime Hokage en persona estaban ahí, frente a ellos y aunque no parecían tener intenciones hostiles, los otros dos detrás de Naruto estaban atentos y alerta, para evitar posibles problemas.

"Vaya… así que nuestros informantes estaban en lo cierto, estabas aquí Naruto-kun." Dijo en un tono algo provocador el segundo Hokage, mirando a Naruto quien de momento permanecía inmune a sus provocaciones.

"Es Naruto-sama para ti… recuerda lo que me debes." Dijo Naruto, recordándole que había sido él quien les devolvió la vida; pero sin mencionarlo para que no lo sepan los de Kumo. De hecho, Yugito era la única que sabía de la completa extensión de sus poderes, pero confiaba en ella cuando le dijo que no le diría nada a nadie.

"Jeje… nosotros nunca pedimos algo como eso, así que no te debemos nada." Dijo de forma algo divertida, moviendo las manos como alegando inocencia. "Voy a ser claro, queremos que vuelvas a Konoha… hemos limpiado la aldea y no hay nadie que te vuelva a molestar." Dijo él haciendo su oferta. "Podemos pagarte lo mismo que recibías antes, ya que las condiciones no han cambiado demasiado." Acabó de pronunciarse el menor de los Senju leales a Konoha.

"Vaya, así que tu hermano incluso te ha mandado a ti… no pensé que serías su perro faldero, pero seguramente él no puede sino ver a todos los demás como simples ayudantes." Dijo Naruto, incitando clara y abiertamente al ninja experto en Suiton, con el único propósito de ver alguna de sus reacciones, ya que de momento parecía ser muy cauto y actuar todo el tiempo casi por lo que decía el libro, necesitaba ver algo de su verdadero modo de ser para poder leerlo como hacía con todo el mundo… necesitaba saber qué esperar de él.

"Eso fue feo Naruto… además no contesta en lo absoluto mi oferta." Dijo el segundo Hokage, intentando por todos los medios ocultar la rabia que sentía.

'_Lo sabía… ese pequeño titubeo, di justo en el clavo; ese es su punto débil, seguro tiene una relación de admiración/odio con su hermano._' Pensó Naruto a raíz de lo que pudo observar. "Lo siento, pero de momento estoy ocupado y no me gustaría abandonar un trabajo a mitad de camino… eso arruinaría mi reputación. Si la oferta aún sigue en pie, iré cuando termine con esto." Dijo el rubio desinteresadamente y levantando los hombros, como si realmente fuese algo que escapase de su control.

"Creo que no me has entendido… si estoy aquí, es porque queremos asegurarnos que vengas." Dijo el Segundo, mirando con unos ojos un poco más intimidantes.

"¿Aún por la fuerza… crees que puedes conmigo?" Dijo Naruto mirándolo seriamente, ya que no sabía si tendría que pelear con él o no.

"No creo que puedas luchar conmigo y proteger a esa chica que parece ser tu novia." Dijo el Hokage refiriéndose a Yugito, quien prácticamente cada diez segundos miraba a Naruto con una expresión de devoción que sólo una novia podía dar. Además, su respuesta se vio confirmada cuando tras sus palabras, Yugito le miró decidida; pero Naruto sólo se inclinó levemente hacia el lado en que ella estaba, como protegiéndola, hasta que…

"Jajajajajajaja" Rió Naruto, en un acto que sorprendió totalmente al Hokage y a quienes contemplaban el tenso diálogo entre ambos. "Ahora veo que ustedes son dos viejos perros de guerra, realmente no les importan los medios, sino los fines… me parece interesante, pero ya deberías saberlo, no tienes posibilidad alguna contra mí y además no necesito protegerla de ti." Dijo Naruto, en un tono absolutamente despectivo hacia el menor de los hermanos Senju, para luego dar media vuelta y quedar mirando a sus compañeros.

El Hokage sumamente molesto por este acto arremetió contra Naruto, quien estaba de espaldas y sólo pudo ver la reacción que había previsto desde hace algunos instantes; cuando el Hokage estaba en el aire detrás de sus espaldas, sonriendo al sentir un pie apoyarse sobre su hombro…

…Tobirama Senju se supo impactado, cuando vio a la chica con quien había amenazado a Naruto, moverse a una velocidad muchas veces superior a la suya… por lo que, decidió detenerse y acabó cayendo el suelo detrás de Naruto… dio un giro para encarar a la mujer y esta le dijo en un tono serio.

"Esta vez fue sólo un rasguño… pero aprenderás a no menospreciar a todo el mundo." Dijo Yugito, mientras aún tenía electricidad en sus manos y rocas en sus pies, cosa que hacía que su chakra se sintiera bastante grande… y sin la participación del Nibi.

Al final, el Hokage le dijo a Naruto que le estarían esperando cuando acabe con lo que estaba haciendo y se fue, seguido de los mismos enmascarados dejando a Yugito algo nerviosa, hasta que Naruto la abrazó y le dio las gracias por protegerlo, haciendo que ella prácticamente se derrita en sus brazos, sin poder ver el rostro de él.


	10. Regreso…encuentros y desencuentros

CAPÍTULO 10. Regreso… encuentros y desencuentros.

Había pasado poco más de un mes, en todos lados se sabía de la medida de revancha que Kumo había adoptado contra Otto y que seguía ejerciendo hasta la fecha. En la Nube las cosas se desarrollaban con cierta normalidad, ya que sólo los ANBU iban rotando semanalmente su estancia en la barrera, mientras los otros ninjas hacían sus misiones y deberes con normalidad; si bien la seguridad con casi un centenar de ninjas ausentes podía ser un punto válido, una de sus fronteras estaba más que resguardada. El lado que daba al resto del continente era aquel donde pocos metros más adentro estaba el asedio a Otto, mientras que la otra aldea con la que tenían proximidad era Kiri y actualmente eran aliados, por lo que los patrullajes eran bastante simples… en los otros lados sólo había mar y para llegar a Iwa había que atravesar un océano inexpugnable.

Los jinchuuriki habían estado tranquilos, ya que no se habían dado más casos como el de Konoha… todos respetaban su decisión de presionar al feudal del campo de arroz, y no intervinieron de ninguna forma en la medida adoptada.

Una de las cosas que muy pocos sabían, es que el feudal del campo de arroz ya no existía. En su segunda visita a la oficina de Orochimaru le colmó la paciencia al sanin, quien lo eliminó y lo reemplazó con una persona de confianza, quien lo suplía mediante un genjutsu similar a los que utilizaba la misma Tsunade para cambiar su apariencia. De esta forma no era tan fácil de detectar como un simple Henge.

Ese día era el cambio de guardia en la zona principal de la barrera, donde estaban los tres portadores de bestias con cola. Los guardias ya habían llegado, pero en la que Killerbee había asegurado al comienzo, todavía no se iban los guardias que llevaban la semana… así que los del lado de los jóvenes fueron a reemplazarlos por idea del hermano del Raikage, quien les dijo que asumieran esa posición mientras ellos esperaban, cuidando por su propia cuenta hasta que llegue el relevo del otro grupo. Los ANBU no vieron por qué no iban a hacerle caso… las cosas habían estado bastante tranquilas y nada hacía presagiar que eso variase.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Naruto pudo sentir una brisa, por lo que se quedó súbitamente callado en la conversación que sostenía con sus dos amigos… y se acercó a la puerta de la barrera para mirar con más atención.

"¿Pasa algo Naruto?" Preguntó Yugito, acercándose hasta donde estaba mirando el rubio hacia el interior del terreno que debían cercar.

"Parece que sí vamos a necesitar esos ANBU, vienen varios enemigos." Dijo el rubio, alertando de inmediato a Bee, quien se puso de pie y se acercó a la pareja… aunque por sus lentes no podía ver tan lejos como Naruto.

"¿Cuántos son?" Preguntó Bee, intrigado porque no esperaba que Otto tuviera alguna especie de escuadrón especial… pero si el rubio estaba preocupado, debía ser por algo.

"Cuento veinticuatro." Dijo Naruto quien los miraba con atención. "Pero hay algo que se me hace extraño… sus almas son sumamente débiles; pero mi instinto me dice que de débiles no tienen nada." Agregó el rubio, al estar mirando a los tipos que se acercaban marchando hacia el sitio donde se encontraban.

"¿Son… son negros?" Preguntó Yugito, sorprendida al darse cuenta con su visión felina, que los atacantes que se aproximaban eran de piel morena.

"Deben ser como esos tipos a los que enfrentamos antes en los galpones… tengan cuidado." Dijo Naruto a sus compañeros, quienes ya se estaban poniendo en guardia.

Los tipos estaban como a cien metros, venían marchando de forma ordenada y tranquila, pero los jinchuurikis se sorprendieron cuando en ese punto, desaparecieron y pudieron verlos saltando hacia ellos. Tuvieron que ponerse a cubierto rápidamente, puesto que estaban bajo un ataque bastante organizado, los tipos se separaron para luchar contra los tres ninjas, separándolos por medio de rápidos ataques de fuego… que al menos en el caso de Yugito y Bee, les hicieron retroceder para esquivarlos, mientras que Naruto no le dio mayor importancia y los recibió directamente.

Bee sacó rápidamente sus espadas y atacó a los ocho tipos que le estaban rodeando con ellas, utilizando de momento dos cuchillas solamente, se sorprendió cuando los otros sujetos rápidamente sacaron espadas de un metal negro, aunque no le dio mucha importancia ya que añadió su chakra al arma para hacerla imparable, arremetió contra ellos con sus potentes movimientos que gozaban de gran fuerza y poder de penetración… mas los adversarios parecían no verse tan impactados ya que interpusieron sus armas deteniendo las de Bee sin mayor dificultad; el de la Nube sí que no se esperaba eso, prestó más atención a sus rivales y pudo identificar el mismo efecto en sus armas, había chakra con recomposición elemental, mientras que sus ojos eran rojos, quedando totalmente descolocado al ver la razón.

"¡Sharingan!" Comentó alarmado Bee al notar los ojos que tenían estos sujetos.

Uno de ellos rápidamente intentó apuñalar a Killerbee, pero el jinchuuriki fue lo suficientemente ágil como para salir de ahí a tiempo. Tras pedir la ayuda de su compañero, volvió a la carga con seis colas de chakra y una leve capa protectora, pudiendo ahora luchar contra sus rivales a tono con su velocidad; sin embargo, la conjunción de su superioridad numérica, con el ser portadores del Sharingan… les hacía un excelente equipo, dificultando muchísimo el herir a alguno.

Yugito estaba sorprendida por decirlo de alguna forma, su velocidad había sido neutralizada sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, intentó atacar a uno de los enemigos con uno de sus rápidos puñetazos perforadores eléctricos; sin embargo, uno lo bloqueó con la espada y no parecía costarle demasiado, a otro intentó darle una patada descendente tipo martillo para demolerlo, ya que sus extremidades caían pesadamente por obra del chakra tipo tierra, más el sujeto oscuro lo recibió con una mano y le dio una mirada… revelándole a la rubia, la razón por la cual su velocidad no servía…

Todos estos individuos poseían el Sharingan o pupila giratoria que tanta fama le daba al clan Uchiha, volviéndolos unos rivales insospechadamente difíciles de enfrentar, optó por recurrir al poder de su bijuu y liberó por completo al gato oscuro de dos colas que se hallaba atrapado en su interior.

Naruto por otro lado estaba un poco más tranquilo, su escudo le estaba sirviendo para evitar todas las arremetidas de las espadas. Las bolas de fuego u otros ataques ígneos, eran dejados pasar ya que no le significaban ningún riesgo en absoluto; pero sus cadenas tampoco lograban atrapar a sus enemigos… éstos eran demasiado rápidos y él era muy lento como para pelear directamente con ellos.

Intentó reunir chakra del Kyubi, pero no era tan rápido como los otros y tuvo que dejarlo para dar un salto, debido a que uno de los sujetos le hizo un jutsu de tierra, que lo obligó a moverse de su sitio para ponerse a cubierto. En realidad no sabía si su barrera le cubría por debajo… y no sería muy buena idea ponerlo a prueba ahora ya que podría resultarle mal. Él sabía que era más poderoso que esos individuos, pero esos tipos eran hábiles y podían provocarle bastante daño.

Intentó hacer un jutsu él mismo, pero rápidamente uno de los enemigos intentó atacarle por un costado con la espada, obligándolo a dejar las posiciones de manos para poder levantar el escudo… el que dependía de que levantara alguna de sus manos; los enemigos intentaron aprovechar uno de sus momentos de distracción, en su lugar, fueron todos detenidos por la barrera invisible aún para sus poderosos ojos.

Siendo el que se encontraba más cerca de la puerta, alrededor de trescientos metros de ésta; mientras que los demás estaban luchando al menos un kilómetro más adentro… pudo ser el primero en ver llegar a los ANBU, que se suponía iban a apostarse en esa franja de la barrera y al verlo combatiendo, éstos quisieron sumarse al rubio quien rápidamente les ordenó que se alejaran. En el intertanto, dos de los usuarios del Sharingan se le escaparon a Naruto, colándose entre los ANBU quienes aún siendo ninjas de élite… nada pudieron hacer contra dos hábiles portadores del ojo Uchiha quienes cortaron a algunos, mientras quemaban a otros; hasta que luego de algunos segundos fueron reducidos, principalmente en base a números.

Por más increíble que parezca, un pelotón de 32 ninjas, perdió nueve por obra de sólo dos enemigos… los cuales resultaron ser muy rápidos y hábiles en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Naruto comenzó a separar a los ANBU y los enemigos mediante sus cadenas, siempre estando atento de los tipos para que no le sorprendan con la guardia baja… nunca había enfrentado ninjas tan rápidos y que lo presionen tanto. Se dio cuenta que esa podía ser su mayor debilidad, la cual él nunca podría explotar, pero la persona adecuada sí.

El rubio maldijo por la situación en que se encontraba, siendo la razón, que no veía otra solución a sus problemas. Lamentó bastante tener que llegar a ese punto, concentró su energía y de pronto se sintió una poderosa y sublime presencia, los ojos del rubio se pusieron dorados, mientras aparecía una figura de alguien similar a él; pero con mucho dorado y muy brillante, que en su mano derecha portaba una espada de fuego… el espíritu Shamash. Naruto no tuvo que darle órdenes, simplemente le dio una mirada y bastó para que éste arremetiera contra los enemigos, reduciéndolos a cenizas con su cuchilla ígnea y desapareciendo rápidamente.

Los ANBU no pudieron ver claramente el ataque de Naruto, pero sí se dieron cuenta cómo un gran problema, que incluso él mismo estaba teniendo dificultades para controlar… fue reducido a nada en cosa de segundos gracias a ese gran poder. Lo que ellos no sabían era que ese era el principal poder de Naruto como Doménico, la personificación de Shamash que no era otra cosa que liberar completamente al espíritu en esta dimensión, permitiéndole ser visible y tangible. Como no era chakra en sí, sino que sólo la energía espiritual, el Sharingan podía ver lo mismo que una persona normal… pero no era capaz de predecir los movimientos.

…

…

Yugito se encontraba en algunos apuros… por más que había liberado al Nibi, seguía sin poder acabar a sus enemigos. Había eliminado a uno producto de la sorpresa de su aumento de poder, pero al notar la baja, los demás se pusieron alerta y seguían cubriéndose entre ellos… haciéndole imposible a ella el poder eliminarlos con sus zarpazos, ya que esas malditas espadas negras bloqueaban los ataques, sin importar cuán rápido o fuerte atacara.

…

Bee parecía estar llevándolo mejor, pero porque estaba utilizando todo el poder que tenía con seis colas, cubriéndose con un denso chakra púrpura y una especie de esqueleto que apareció sobre sus hombros… forma en la cual su poder era exorbitante, así que ni siquiera estos Uchiha podían detener el avance de sus espadas, sencillamente la fuerza que les confería era demasiada y sucumbieron a sus Lariat… agotándolo bastante sí.

…

…

Yugito sentía que había consumido, al menos la mitad de la energía del Nibi en la lucha, que ya llevaba casi una hora y media… pero que no avanzaba en su favor como debería. Se comenzó a desesperar y lanzar ataques descuidados, así que producto de su pérdida de control; recibió una estocada que logró alcanzar con la punta de la espada en su hombro verdadero, por debajo de todo el manto de chakra negro y le hizo retroceder rápidamente y ponerse a pensar.

Flash Back.

"¿Qué era eso que me decías sobre continuar mi entrenamiento con el Nibi, Naruto-kun?" Preguntó Yugito, mientras ambos estaban tomando un helado en un parque, que estaba ubicado cerca del departamento de Yugito.

"Cada bijuu se supone que tiene ciertas habilidades especiales… no sé cuáles serán las del Nibi, pero el Kyubi me permite usar fuego sin hacer sellos; aunque necesito estar utilizando su chakra para poder utilizar esta habilidad." Explicó el rubio dándole una demostración, rodeó su mano de chakra rojo… aunque en pequeña cantidad para no liberar un instinto asesino que intimide a todo el barrio. Sin hacer ni decir nada más, una columna de fuego salió de su mano, adoptó una forma como de flor y luego desapareció en el aire.

"¿Cómo es que tu ropa no se daña…? Es decir, sé que eres invulnerable al fuego, pero tu ropa…" Preguntó ella, curiosa por ver cómo Naruto siempre parecía estar intacto, sin importar el esfuerzo o la técnica que hiciera.

"Es porque tiene sellos, mira." Dijo Naruto, mientras sonriendo le mostraba el interior de sus mangas, o el reverso de la parte final de su capucha; permitiéndole a ella ver que al final, el borde estaba lleno de pequeños caracteres dispuestos casi ornamentalmente, pero cuyo propósito distaba mucho del mero sentido estético.

Fin Flash Back.

'_La verdad es que sólo lo usé una vez y fue un fiasco… espero que ahora me sirva._' Pensó Yugito, recordando una de las cosas que, el Nibi le había hecho una vez en su cámara mental. "¡Tomen!… ¡Ahhhh!" Gritó ella a los enemigos, aún en este estado Nibi; produciendo una especie de pulso oscuro que atravesó a todos los enemigos, causándoles una extraña sensación. De pronto quedaron en sus lugares, con una expresión de aflicción y poniéndose la mano entre el pecho y el cuello… como si algo les molestara profundamente, situación que Yugito aprovechó para deshacer su transformación y mediante su técnica bi-elemental, acercarse a ellos para apuñalarlos de muerte en apenas un parpadeo.

Al final se aseguró que estuvieran todos muertos y se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo, había quedado agotada y esperaba no tener que volver a luchar tan pronto, o no soportaría el ritmo.

…

Naruto le dijo a los ANBU, que el más rápido alertara al Raikage de la situación ocurrida cuanto antes; por lo que, los enmascarados se miraron entre sí y rápidamente uno de ellos salió hacia la villa, mientras él les dijo que se quedaran a vigilar la puerta, puesto que quería ir a ver cómo estaba Yugito.

El rubio comenzó a adentrarse en el sitio del país del campo de arroz, cuando encontró a su novia poco más de un kilómetro hacia el noreste de su posición. La vio sentada en el suelo, visiblemente agotada, pero al menos en apariencia no lucía herida. Se apuró para alcanzarla y al preguntarle cómo estaba, ella confirmó que se encontraba bien pero que había tenido un combate difícil, el rubio rió y le dijo que a él le había ocurrido lo mismo; pero que fue difícil porque para acabarlo no tuvo que pelear él mismo, ella entendió el mensaje y sonrió. Naruto se agachó por lo que al final la tomó al estilo nupcial y la cargó hacia la puerta donde estaban apostados los ANBU.

Bee llegó sólo unos momentos antes que los rubios, le preguntó a Yugito si estaba bien y ella dijo que sólo se encontraba agotada… cosa que tanto ella como Bee compartían, ya que Naruto no estaba tan cansado; se encontraba más frustrado de haber tenido que utilizar su personificación en alguien que no fuese un Doménico… definitivamente necesitaba volver pronto a Konoha.

..

Otra sorpresa tuvo Bee y compañía, cuando al día siguiente fue el mismo Raikage que apareció ahí con medio cuerpo ANBU. El jinchuuriki le preguntó a su hermano qué hacía ahí y éste le dijo que iban a tomar la ciudad ellos mismos; puesto que la medida de presión no estaba resultando, el experto espadachín le dijo que le iba a ayudar, pero el Kage de la Nube habló fuerte y claro… los tres se quedarían ahí reponiendo energías y resguardando tanto la barrera, como el paso hacia el país del relámpago… el cual sólo estaba vigilado por un tercio del ANBU que había en total, debido a que los demás estaban ahí con él, o bien realizando otras misiones de importancia para la villa.

El Raikage iba con su vestimenta de batalla, se despidió de los jinchuurikis y arremetió con sus otros ninjas hacia lo que era la aldea del sonido. El grito de batalla fue claramente oído por los que se habían quedado apostados en ese lugar, viendo al ejército incursor de la Nube adentrarse en los territorios de Orochimaru.

El Raikage sabía que la clave de su éxito era la velocidad, los ninjas de Otto estaban hace más de un mes con un suministro limitado de recursos de todo tipo… y eso debía tenerlos fuera de sus mejores condiciones, tanto físicas como morales; así que, si actuaba con velocidad y precisión, podría doblegarlos rápidamente. Sin dejar el grito de batalla se aproximaron raudamente los casi seiscientos hombres hasta la aldea de Otto, que se vio levemente perturbada por el ruido que poco a poco se hacía más entendible e incluso cercano. Muchos acudieron a la oficina de su Ottokage para preguntarle qué hacer… sorprendiéndose con lo que encontraron…

O más bien con lo que no encontraron, en toda la aldea no había ni rastro de la presencia de ninguno de los dos sanin desertores de la hoja, o de los renombrados cinco del sonido, quienes eran prácticamente la élite entre los ninjas de la aldea.

Cuando el Raikage y los ANBU a su cargo entraron, rápidamente eliminaron a los guardias de las entradas, ya que entraron simultáneamente desde dos sectores. Con el Raikage rompiendo el muro como a modo de señal o envión anímico a sus hombres, los de Otto fueron tomados por sorpresa y sin poder oponer mayor reacción, quedaron rodeados en cosa de segundos.

El hermano de Bee habló fuerte y les exigió que llamen a Orochimaru, pero fue entonces cuando un jounin de ahí reunió el valor para hablarle… y le explicó la situación que ellos sólo habían descubierto hace algunos minutos. Así que tras meditarlo un poco, el hombre de la Nube llegó a la conclusión que uniría ese sector a su propio país; por lo que, en voz alta preguntó quién seguía siendo leal a Orochimaru, pese a su traición… y que en resumidas cuentas se oponía a él y su reinado, unos pocos hombres que fueron lo suficientemente valientes o estúpidos, levantaron las manos y los ANBU les quitaron la vida ahí mismo, dando una potente señal a los demás.

Entonces el Raikage se ubicó en el sector más alto y se puso a pregonar las noticias, informándole a los demás que quien quisiera irse era libre de hacerlo; pero los que se quedaran, serían añadidos a las filas de la Nube y serían tratados con todo el rigor que él exigía en sus ninjas, mientras que los civiles pasarían a formar parte del país del relámpago… con todos los derechos y deberes que eso traía. La gente escuchaba atenta, pensando aún que el sanin que les ofreció estabilidad y aceptación podía regresar a rescatarlos…

…

Lo que nadie imaginaba es que Orochimaru y sus hombres de importancia, estaban actualmente en el país de la tierra, ya que al maestro de las serpientes poco le importó el destino de su gente. Lo que a él le quitaba el sueño eran sólo sus ambiciones y sus propios objetivos, así que cuando mandó esos sujetos de prueba, a luchar contra los vigilantes del principal muro de la barrera… ellos escaparon por el mismo sitio en donde habían atacado la primera vez, cubriendo su presencia con un genjutsu; hasta que pudieron deshacerse de todos los ANBU de forma casi instantánea, y finalmente huir por la puerta sin hacer el más mínimo alboroto.

El sanin estaba buscando a Sasuke, el donador de ADN para hacer esos clones que habían enfrentado los jinchuurikis, que resultaron ser la más reciente creación de Tsunade y Orochimaru. El inescrupuloso sanin que desertó primero de la aldea, encontró muy útiles los conocimientos sobre el cuerpo humano y su desarrollo, con los que contribuyó Tsunade; puesto que son sus propios genes y los del Uchiha, podía hacer clones que tenían parte Uchiha, parte Senju… y gracias a una genialidad de la rubia sus cuerpos envejecían mucho más rápido, lo cual al comienzo Orochimaru pensó que sería un error, pero ella misma se lo explicó… un mes para el resto de las personas, en los cuerpos de los clones transcurría como un año, por lo que en poco menos de dos años, ya tenía ninjas listos y muy hábiles; siendo que con su Sharingan podían aprender taijutsu y ninjutsu sumamente rápido… y si le sumaba el efecto del sello maldito, los podía tener absolutamente bajo control. Además que gracias a las modificaciones que sugirió Tsunade, ahora prácticamente nadie moría al recibir la marca maldita, así que se le había hecho mucho más fácil la tarea de producir subordinados leales y competentes.

Actualmente estaban buscando a Sasuke, mientras se ocultaban en uno de los refugios que su clan había construido en el período de la segunda guerra ninja. Sabían que Sasuke tenía la sospecha que Itachi se ocultaba en alguno de ellos, ya había revisado en el país del relámpago y el del fuego, por lo que ahora estaba buscando en Iwa.

Chass y Ryon lo acompañaban, debían hacerlo; puesto que, él los había ayudado con la condición que le cubran las espaldas a su próximo cuerpo… el sanin básicamente había llegado al acuerdo con Sasuke, que éste tenía carta libre para perseguir y asesinar a su hermano… pero una vez que lo hiciera, o que pasaran seis años, debía entregarle su cuerpo. Según sus cálculos, en esa edad estaría al tope de su condición y el moreno había aceptado diciéndole que consumaría su venganza antes de eso… luego no le importaría lo que ocurra con su vida.

Tsunade por su parte, vivía en su mundo de fantasía. Un mundo en el cual Dan y Nawaki la acompañaban… o al menos unas versiones resucitadas de éstos, que al comienzo no lucían muy bien; pero que gracias a su propia habilidad médica, pudo hacer que parecieran como lo fueron en vida. Ella en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que eso era una mentira, pero quería hacer como si fuese realidad, la realidad que ella había escogido vivir… y el último que se atrevió a hacer un comentario sobre su novio zombi, como lo llamó un tipo engreído del clan Fuuma en Otto; murió ahogado con su propia sangre, cuando Tsunade le golpeó con un solo dedo en las costillas… causándole múltiples fracturas, prohibiéndole a todo mundo el que le preste ayuda para su recuperación.

De ahí en adelante, todos ignoraron voluntariamente la apariencia o estado de zombi y los trataron como personas normales, mientras estuviesen en presencia de ellos o de Tsunade… sin embargo, a sus espaldas se comentaba mucho sobre la loca de los zombis.

Sus días se los pasaba paseando con sus seres queridos, contemplando el atardecer o haciendo cualquiera de las cosas que dejó de hacer producto de su muerte… de vez en cuando Orochimaru le molestaba con algo y tenía que ayudarle; pero al menos en su mundo de fantasía, ella era feliz así.

…

…

Sasuke estaba molesto porque nuevamente había fallado al encontrar a su hermano, estaba harto de no tener ninguna pista de él. Desde hacía tiempo las cosas se habían complicado con la separación de Akatsuki, era menos visible o notorio cuando transitaba en solitario y si no andaba con el característico uniforme, ya que con una capucha corriente pasaba por un viajero cualquiera.

Debido a que alguien estaba asediando Otto, no se había podido comunicar con Orochimaru por si a él le había llegado alguna información acerca de Itachi. Solo por esto debía soportar a sus cuasi guardaespaldas, a quienes podía vencer con facilidad… o al menos eso es lo que pensaba; pero cualquiera creería eso al ver las condiciones en que el rubio a sueldo de Konoha los había dejado.

…

…

Un par de horas después, el Raikage volvió a la zona principal de la barrera y con muchas novedades. Partiendo por el hecho que Orochimaru y compañía se habían escapado por la zona oeste, acabando a todos los ANBU apostados en ese sector. Claramente habían subestimado las artimañas de las que era capaz el sanin y pagaron caro su error, con la vida de 32 valiosos ninjas. Además, descubrieron que el sanin había asesinado y suplantado al feudal; por lo que, realmente las tierras no eran de nadie… a menos que alguien las reclame. Hablaría con el feudal del relámpago para que lo haga y así, anexe esa extensión de terreno a su propio país. Con la incorporación de más ninjas a Kumo, primero tendrían trabajo vigilándolos por un período de algunos meses, ya que los tendrían a prueba… pero si se aseguraban de su confiabilidad, capacidad y lealtad, sería una ayuda importante de casi cuatrocientos ninjas en total, engrosando las filas de Kumo, lo que no venía para nada mal.

El Raikage se preocupó cuando se puso a pensar, en los portadores del Sharingan que habían enfrentado y supuso de inmediato, que debían ser clonados. En realidad sólo quedaban dos con vida y sus edades no se condecían con las del enemigo en lo absoluto. Aunque Naruto tenía una tesis más acercada a la realidad, considerando que Sasuke se había unido a Orochimaru hace poco tiempo y de algún modo estos tipos rondaban los veinte años.

Fue entonces cuando el líder de la Nube, quien conocía de lo acontecido con el segundo Hokage hace algún tiempo; le dijo a Naruto que estaba muy satisfecho por todo su trabajo, pero que desde ese momento quedaba en libertad, sellando el trato con un apretón de manos. Yugito de inmediato se entristeció, sabía que eso iba a ocurrir, sabía que podía ser en cualquier momento que terminase la misión actual… pero sea cuando fuese, el golpe iba a ser igual de fuerte. Aún así, la mano que Naruto puso en su hombro la tranquilizó.

"Muchas gracias por la oferta… pero me gustaría ir a Kumo a ver la aldea y despedirme apropiadamente." Dijo Naruto sonriendo, ya que tanto él como el Raikage sabían a qué se refería con eso… solicitud que él aceptó encantado, por lo que al final le encargó a unos ANBU, levantar la barrera y le pidió al resto así como a su hermano, a Yugito y a Naruto, que lo sigan de regreso a la aldea.

…

...

Al día siguiente estaban todos instalados ya nuevamente en la aldea de la Nube, la gente fue informada de las noticias más generales y veían la operación como una victoria; a fin de cuentas lo fue, puesto que lograron aumentar su dominio territorial y engrosar sus filas, con un contingente nada despreciable… era cierto que iban a necesitar tiempo para incorporarlos cabalmente, pero de momento no había apuro.

Ese día, lo primero que Naruto quería hacer era darse una buena ducha, estaba harto de tener que bañarse en un río; sin embargo, cuando Yugito le sonrió mientras se metía al baño giñándole el ojo, de pronto el baño le pareció interesante por algo más que la sola ducha… así que entre risas y caricias, entró con ella dedicándole el tiempo que no podría ahora en adelante.

Por la tarde había una cena entre el Raikage, los más altos cargos de la villa y algunos otros invitados bastante selectos; entre los que obviamente estaban los ya famosos jinchuurikis así que se tocaron muchos temas. Al final hubo un agradecimiento general a Naruto por toda su contribución, el rubio agradeció la emotiva despedida y pidiendo disculpas se fue sólo con Yugito, para tener algo más de privacidad.

Ambos estaban abrazados en silencio, en una banca que había en el camino de salida de la aldea; ella daba pequeños sollozos, mientras que Naruto la consolaba con tiernas palabras.

"Ya… sabes que volveré." Dijo él, mientras que ella sólo asentía. "Prométeme que entrenarás y te volverás más fuerte hasta mi encuentro." Ella volvió a asentir y a apretar un poco más el abrazo, a modo de respuesta afirmativa. "¿Sabes que te quiero no?" Preguntó Naruto, haciendo que ella termine el abrazo para quedarse viéndole.

"Claro que lo sé, tonto… pero te voy a extrañar." Dijo ella, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos y una voz bastante frágil.

"A veces eso hace bien… además ya tendremos toda una vida para estar juntos cuando todo esto pase." Dijo Naruto, dándole esperanzas de volverse a verse.

"¿Pero… no entiendo, qué es todo esto?" Dijo ella, intentando comprender los planes que el rubio tenía para el futuro y el papel que ella jugaba en todo eso.

"A decir verdad… ni yo lo sé con certeza. Pero siempre he tenido el presentimiento que el destino me tiene preparado algo grande, así que voy a vivir mi vida al límite y sin arrepentimientos." Dijo el rubio, poniéndose de pie y mirando a la rubia que se quedaba triste por su partida. "Recuerda siempre que te quiero." Dijo él, dándole un beso en la frente, para luego dar media vuelta y ponerse a caminar.

"Dime de nuevo por qué no quieres llevarme contigo." Dijo ella intentando aprovechar la última oportunidad que tenía con él, antes de su partida.

"¿Ya lo hemos hablado no?" Dijo Naruto, dando media vuelta para quedarse viéndola. "Como jinchuuriki, cumples un rol importante en la villa; mientras haya peligro, Bee y tú infunden respeto a los enemigos… tu mera presencia trae paz… así que yo no quiero provocar conflictos, ni darte problemas con el Raikage, él es buena persona; sin embargo, es un hombre severo, quien antepondría el bienestar de muchos a la felicidad de una sola persona… así que no tengo duda alguna que hará hasta lo imposible por mantenerte aquí… y yo no quiero que por mi culpa te cataloguen como renegada y pierdas todo por lo que has luchado en tu vida." Dijo el rubio volviendo a retomar su camino, mientras ella se quedaba asimilando las palabras que éste le había repetido.

"¡Te voy a esperar por siempre!" Gritó ella cuando Naruto estaba alejado varios metros de ella, respondiendo simplemente con un gesto con la mano. _'Lo sé… lo sé._' Pensó el rubio mientras se terminaba de despedir.

…

…

Naruto emprendió el rumbo con su propia velocidad, no llevaba mayor prisa. Ahora estaba nuevamente por su cuenta, así que no había razón para utilizar el chakra del Kyubi a modo de soporte para aumentar sus capacidades físicas.

Ahora que iba a volver a circular, pensó por unos instantes que podía tratar de buscar la pista de los demás renegados… la mayoría de éstos debía de estar en el mismo continente en que se encontraba él, pero el problema es que no sabía dónde podían estar.

…

…

Al cabo de dos días, Naruto se encontró en la ahora bastante resguardada, frontera del país del fuego; donde tuvo su primer control, ya que le preguntaron su identidad y eso. No tuvo problemas ya que estaba dada la orden de permitirle el paso si se le veía, le sorprendió ese cambio ya que era algo que no existía antes, pero que claramente contribuía a la seguridad.

Luego de unas cuatro horas de viaje, consiguió ver las puertas de Konoha; por lo que, apurando un poco más el paso pudo llegar a la aldea sólo un poco después del mediodía. A la entrada el trámite fue fácil ya que tenían órdenes de dejarlo pasar; sin embargo, apenas llegó dio que hablar, bastantes lo recordaban de su visita anterior y además, su llamativo traje naranjo hacía que inevitablemente todas las miradas recayeran en él.

Sin dejar que eso le importe demasiado y agradeciendo que ahora las miradas fueran de curiosidad, los comentarios de sorpresa producto de la novedad de su regreso… en vez de las atrocidades que antes decían producto del zorro; se dirigió hacia el edificio principal, ya que en realidad, la estructura de la aldea al menos visiblemente no había cambiado demasiado.

Al llegar le recibieron con la misma diligencia de antes, hasta que al entrar se sorprendió al ver la oficina del viejo notablemente remodelada y como no decirlo… la mayor diferencia es que ahora habían dos escritorios, pero uno de ellos estaba ocupado solamente, ya que el primer Hokage se encontraba sólo en la oficina.

"Vaya, al fin volviste… ¿Te aburriste de jugar con esa chica?" Preguntó el primer Hokage, en un tono no muy adecuado para saludar a alguien que viene recién llegando.

"No más de lo que tú te aburres de mandar a tu hermano." Respondió el rubio, utilizando el mismo tono ya que al parecer había leído ya a este sujeto. "Por cierto… ¿Cuál es la idea de mandarme a buscar, si cuando vengo me tratas como a un infiltrado." Dijo él, intentando hacerlo hablar para que le dé una explicación de su conducta, algo que le sirva para conocerlo más.

"Porque es cierto que nos eres de utilidad, pero no eres imprescindible. Además, alguien con tus habilidad…" Iba a decir el fundador de la villa de Konoha, justo antes de ser interrumpido por Naruto.

"No importa cuánto me des o cuánto lo pidas, no reviviré a nadie." Dijo Naruto tajante y dejando ese punto claramente establecido desde el comienzo.

"Bien… no era eso a lo que me refería, pero lo tendré en mente. Pasando a otro punto, ¿Volverás bajo las mismas condiciones anteriores?" Preguntó Hashirama Senju a Naruto, extendiéndole un contrato prácticamente igual al otro… con la diferencia que ahora no ponía el tiempo límite de dos años, el rubio lo revisó bien y lo firmó, entregándoselo de vuelta.

"¿Algo de que ocuparme ahora?" Preguntó Naruto, quien no sabía si le tenían algo preparado para su regreso o no.

"De momento no, cuando vuelva mi hermano analizaremos la situación… espero que Jiraiya vuelva pronto, ayudaría bastante a la imagen de la villa el regreso de un ninja como él, especialmente luego de la fuerte adhesión a las filas ninja de los ninjas de Otto a Kumo." Dijo el primero, como planteando al tema de forma hábil, para sacarle algo de información al rubio que acaba de firmar, pero éste no era ningún tonto ni ningún niño ingenuo.

"Sí, se vería bien. La verdad es que no he hablado con él hace tiempo, supongo que en cuanto se entere de mi regreso, él también vendrá." Dijo Naruto, sin hacer ningún comentario sobre la situación de la Nube para acabar saliendo de la oficina… buscando un lugar para comer, ya que se moría de hambre y tenía uno entre ceja y ceja…

-Minutos más tarde en Ichiraku Ramen.

"¡Quiero diez tazones grandes de ramen!" Pidió de forma entusiasta Naruto, apenas llegó al puesto de comida que conoció gracias a Kakashi.

"¡Oh Naruto-san, eran ciertos los rumores de tu regreso!" Comentó Teuchi, el dependiente del local, sorprendido de ver a Naruto de regreso en su puesto.

"¡Vaya y has crecido bastante!" Agregó Ayame al verlo bastante más hombre, más alto y con ese llamativo traje de color naranja que llevaba.

"Veo que aún me recuerdan… jejeje, gracias." Dijo el rubio, algo avergonzado por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo en ese lugar.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Naruto iba saliendo contento y con el estómago lleno decidido a buscar un lugar para quedarse, que no sea el mismo hotel de la ocasión anterior, ya que había causado suficientes molestias ahí la última vez… pero iba tan distraído que no se dio ni cuenta cuando alguien lo jaló.

'_Maldición… a veces apesta no ser un ninja._' Pensó Naruto, a modo de respuesta al tirón que sintió producto de su estado tan relajado y distraído en medio de una aldea ninja… pero luego se sorprendió cuando notó los labios de otra persona presionando los suyos; claramente alguien lo estaba besando y afortunadamente era una mujer, ya que olía como tal… así que sólo se dejó querer y abrió los ojos para ver quién había sido la atrevida… sorprendiéndose bastante con el resultado.

Esto no pasó desapercibido, una de las chicas más lindas y codiciadas de la aldea estaba besando a Naruto… alguien que muchos conocían, pero a estas alturas ya era prácticamente un mito; en plena calle, a vista y paciencia de cualquiera que estuviese circulando por ahí en ese momento. Aunque el beso se vio interrumpido un par de minutos más tarde, cuando la misma chica separó su boca de la del chico que le gustaba, para tomar aire e inclinar la cabeza un poco.

"¡Lo siento! Sé que debes tener a tu novia y yo no soy más que un estorbo, pero no pude evitar hacer eso." Dijo Hinata, sorprendiendo aún más a la gente, ya que la mayoría de los hombres de la villa darían un brazo para recibir uno de los besos de la apuesta jovencita, para que éste recién llegado más encima la haga disculparse.

"Vaya… besas muy bien." Dijo Naruto, sin prestarle mucha atención a su disculpa y haciéndola sonrojar. "Hinata…" Añadió Naruto mirando a la chica que estaba frente a él, quien ya no era la misma niñita que él dejó al cuidado de Anko; sino que era ya una mujer bastante atractiva y de generosas proporciones, que traía prendado a más de alguno por la villa. "Estás muy bonita…" Dijo Naruto, haciéndola levantar el rostro por la sorpresa y el mismo cumplido. "Pero si no quieres que me enoje contigo, no vuelvas a mencionar a esa persona nunca más." Dijo Naruto, siempre sonriendo para finalmente dar media vuelta y continuar con su paso.

…

"¡En serio dijo eso!" Gritó prácticamente Anko, tras escuchar a Hinata contarle de su encuentro con el rubio que le había robado el corazón con su preocupación y consejos. "Seguro algo le pasó y están peleados… ¡tal vez por eso vino!" Dijo ella, entusiasmada por la posibilidad de que Naruto estuviera soltero y dispuesto, como parecía.

…

…

Naruto estaba en un barrio residencial, cercano al sector comercial de la aldea; que quedaba de camino a los complejos de los clanes ninja de la villa. Estaba buscando una casa que le habían dicho estaba en arriendo… una casa le pareció mucho más cómodo para asentarse que un departamento, principalmente porque estaba más solo y podía llenar los alrededores con sellos para evitarse problemas.

El rubio era perfectamente capaz de darse cuente de cómo estaban las cosas, con la vuelta al cargo de los dos primeros Hokages… y la posterior muerte del tercero, las cosas se habían puesto mucho más rígidas. Seguramente los poderosos hombre Senju eran más estrictos y severos dado a que se criaron en una época de guerras y constantes conflictos, para ellos una villa es algo eminentemente militar y el resto es prácticamente sólo apoyo; así que una de las primeras cosas que habían hecho, fue disolver por completo el consejo… tanto en su parte civil, como ninja.

Aunque le dieron más autoridad interna a los clanes, quienes tenían potestad sobre sus territorios o sus miembros… a menos que se diera alguna emergencia, en la cual sólo alguno de los Hokage podía mandar por sobre el líder de algún clan; así como también para resolver los problemas de los civiles, designaban ellos una especie de consultores… que eran dos hombres de confianza que decidían qué asuntos eran triviales y qué otros podían ser resueltos por alguno de los líderes de la villa, con tal de hacer que los civiles comiencen a resolver sus problemas por su propia cuenta y no dependan tanto de las autoridades.

Naruto finalmente encontró el lugar que le habían recomendado y se quedó conforme, pagando por adelantado el primer mes para no tener inconvenientes. La verdad es que ahora tenía bastante dinero, con su trabajo anterior y lo que había recibido en Kumo, que podía comprar algo bastante mejor; pero no quería comprar una casa en un sitio que sólo le iba a servir como hogar de forma temporal… por más que haya sufrido y pasado por malas experiencias, Demos seguía siendo su ciudad y algún día regresaría cuando fuese el momento.

Ahora iba nuevamente al mercado, a comprar unas cosas para tener en su casa y no tener que comer afuera todo el tiempo, aunque de pronto su nariz percibió algo y dando gracias a su encuentro con Hinata que le había hecho estar más atento, luego escuchó otra cosa.

"Getsuga" Gritó alguien en la distancia, fastidiando a Naruto por la obviedad del ataque, así que se limitó a levantar la mano; haciendo que este verdadero taladro chocara con un muro invisible, del que sólo se podía advertir un aro dorado delante de la mano del rubio.

"¡Kiba, ya te dijimos que te controlaras!" Gritó Sakura, molesta porque su compañero de equipo los había dejado atrás por un simple capricho.

"¡Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Hinata!" Gritó Kiba exigiendo una explicación, una vez que se dio cuenta que era inútil seguir intentando por la fuerza. El chico castaño estaba molesto ya que siempre había sentido cierta atracción por Hinata, la cual sólo creció cuando su cuerpo se desarrolló y se volvió una especie de fantasía, o trofeo inalcanzable para la mayor parte de la población masculina de la aldea… incluso intentó invitarla a salir un par de veces; pero ella siempre le dejó en claro que su corazón pertenecía a alguien más… y con el tiempo el Inuzuka adoptó una actitud protectora hacia la ex Hyuga.

En la aldea muchos tipos intentaban aproximarse a ella, con intenciones que variaban entre el espectro de la lujuria y el amor; pero ella a todos los rechazaba sin dejar dudas ni espacios para segundas interpretaciones… aunque esto no hacía que dejara de recibir proposiciones. Kiba siempre se dedicaba a espantar a sus intentos de pretendientes, su cariño se había tornado en algo casi fraternal, como quien cuida a una hermana menor… incluso algunas veces teniendo que recurrir a los puños; sin embargo, una vez que estuvo de misión, se encontró con los comentarios que un tipo se había intentado pasar de listo con Hinata, así que igual de alterado y precipitado como había sido con Naruto… corrió hasta la chica para preguntarle lo sucedido y se quedó en blanco, cuando escuchó de su propia boca que un tipo le había tocado el trasero en una tienda y ella lo golpeó y lo envió al hospital.

El chico sorprendido de verla tan bien, tanto física como emocionalmente, fue al hospital a intentar de averiguar más detalles, quedando anonadado cuando le dijeron que Hinata había hecho pedazos al tipo y cuando lo tenía totalmente reducido en el suelo… le hizo un golpe que le provocó la pérdida del brazo, el cual finalmente tuvieron que amputarle… y ella en ningún momento mostró encontrarse sentida o afectada. Claramente estaba en su derecho de castigar al hombre por pervertido y abusivo, pero eso trastocó la imagen de ternura e inocencia que él aún conversaba de su vieja amiga y compañera de equipo… la cual sin notarlo él, había madurado ya.

Finalmente llegó Lee, para ver cómo con un solo dedo, Naruto hacía aparecer su cadena, envolviendo por completo a Kiba y dejándolo como un bulto en el suelo.

"No tengo idea a lo que te refieres… pero la próxima vez que me ataques no seré tan permisivo y responderé tu ataque." Dijo Naruto, mirando a Kiba hacia abajo, puesto que lo tenía atrapado a sus pies.

"¡Sabes claramente que hablo de lo que pasó con Hinata hoy en la mañana!" Gritó Kiba aún dentro de su atadura de cadenas, molesto porque el rubio parecía restarle importancia a algo que para él… de ser cierto sería un gran golpe.

"Pues, a ti no te importa lo que hagamos… ¡Oh! Ya veo, a ti también te gusta… y te las das de su protector para tratar de llamar su atención… qué tierno." Dijo Naruto, en un tono netamente irónico. "Pero el punto de proteger a alguien es que debes ayudarle… y para ella quien puede vencerte con una mano atada a la espalda, tú no eres más que un perro faldero." Dijo Naruto, para terminar con la humillación a Kiba, para finalmente hacer desaparecer las cadenas y pasar caminando a través de sus compañeros sin ni siquiera mirarlos.

'M_aldición… Kiba._' Pensó Sakura al ver la reacción de su compañero, quien era demasiado orgulloso para su propio bien.

'S_abía que reaccionarías así._' Pensó Naruto con una sonrisa de confianza, mientras tenía ya formado un rasengan en su mano derecha.

El rubio dio un medio giro para ver que Kiba se había lanzado sobre él, sin ningún tipo de jutsu a diferencia de su intento anterior… simplemente se tiró como se tiraría alguien desesperado tratando de golpearle. El rubio consideró que un rasengan era una respuesta desproporcionada, por lo que rápidamente los deshizo y esquivando el puño de Kiba, le golpeó con el propio en pleno abdomen, deteniendo su avance en el aire y dejándolo caer al suelo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Sakura lo estaba mirando atentamente, ella notó que había detenido su ataque para finalmente darle sólo un puñetazo a su compañero; cosa que le dejó un poco intrigada, ya que al menos su opinión personal del rubio… es que era alguien arrogante y que no le importaba nadie a quien considerara inferior, esto no la dejaba entender por qué no había completado su ataque, aunque de todos modos lo agradecía.

"Llévenselo antes que se siga lastimando." Le dijo el rubio a la chica de cabello rosa, para luego marcharse a lo que iba a hacer desde un comienzo, sin darles mayor importancia a los jóvenes.

…

…

"¿Te importa si me siento?" Preguntó Sakura a Naruto, quien ya habiendo hecho todo los preparativos que necesitaba hacer en la casa que había alquilado, estaba descansando un momento sentado en un parque.

"No" Dijo él, en su usual tono sin prestarle mucha atención, aunque en realidad la vio por el rabillo del ojo haciéndose una estimación bastante buena de lo que pretendía.

"Sé que eres muy listo y no tiene sentido ocultarlo, así que seré directa ¿Por qué retiraste tu ataque hacia Kiba?" Preguntó ella de golpe, intentando responder su curiosidad de forma rápida.

"Porque no ganaba nada hiriéndolo tanto… pensé que iba a volver a usar ese jutsu que parece un taladro… y por eso había formado un rasengan; sin embargo, cuando lo vi lanzarse sobre mí, con las manos limpias por decirlo de alguna manera, me pareció desproporcionado atacarlo con un jutsu tan fuerte." Respondió Naruto sinceramente, aunque sin abandonar su actitud, cosa que le molestaba un poco a Sakura, quien estaba acostumbrada a que le prestaran un poco más de atención.

Sakura estaba francamente admirada por Naruto, no en un sentido romántico ni nada cercano. Simplemente él parecía una persona fuera de serie, siendo muy joven ya que sólo era casi tres años mayor que ellos, lucía siempre muy confiado y calmado; sus razonamientos iban mucho más adelante que los suyos incluso y eso que se suponía ella era una de las listas… pero por más inteligente que fuese, carecía del grado de inteligencia emocional y la experiencia como para pensar como él… mientras más intentaba entenderlo, más interrogantes surgían, envolviéndolo en un aire de misterio que resultaba extrañamente atrayente. De haber seguido comportándose como una fan obsesionada e idiota, seguramente habría caído prendada por él, pero paradójicamente fue su mismo comentario o sugerencia… aquella vez hace algunos años, lo que le hizo cambiar y comenzar a valorarse más ella misma, así como el preocuparse por su correcta formación como ninja.

"Has crecido bastante… y luces mucho más madura que antes, me alegro por tu progreso." Dijo Naruto, en un tono tan impersonal que pareciera que estaba comentando el clima.

"Gracias… supongo." Dijo Sakura algo avergonzada por lo inesperado del comentario.

"Discúlpame, pero creo que es conveniente que me vaya a descansar ya que mañana tendré un día agitado, hasta pronto Sakura." Dijo Naruto, haciendo un gesto con la mano al pasar delante de la peli rosa.

El rubio se fue a su casa y se metió a la cama, durante su último enfrentamiento se había dado cuenta que su principal debilidad era su falta de velocidad… lo que enfrentando a un ninja le podría traer problemas; por lo que, debía intentar corregirlo. El problema es que eso no era algo tan fácil como para dominar de un día para otro, a algunos incluso les tomaba años de trabajo tener una buena velocidad y condición física para luchar contra un enemigo, como los que él esperaba enfrentar en el futuro.

…

…

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?" Preguntó el Segundo a su hermano, en una de las usuales reuniones que tenían en su mansión al terminar el día… en las cuales discutían sobre las posibilidades y las distintas opciones o amenazas que podían ver.

"Realmente no lo sé… parece tener cierto interés en esa chica Hyuga, pero tiene novia en Kumo… y realmente no tenemos idea de lo que ocurrió en su lugar de residencia." Respondió Hashirama Senju, intrigado en lo que harían con relación a Naruto. "Creo que sería buena idea esperar al regreso de Jiraiya y enviarlos por Orochimaru y sus secuaces." Comentó el hombre que forjó la mayor parte de la villa, gracias a su habilidad especial que le había vuelto tan famoso.

"Sabes que de hacer eso, tendremos que ir contra nuestra sobrina nieta, Tsunade." Dijo el Segundo para que su hermano considere bien ese punto.

"Lo tengo claro, pero por más que tenga sangre y genes Senju, no podemos dejarla libre por ahí; ya que, cualquier aliado de Orochimaru es nuestro potencial enemigo." Dijo más enérgico el Primero, con una especie de voz de mando, a la que su hermano ya estaba acostumbrado.

"Es lamentable cómo las cosas se han ido flexibilizando al punto que estamos pagando nuestros propios errores… sinceramente no creí que Sarutobi fuese a ser tan permisivo." Agregó el Segundo Hokage, quien siempre fue más cercano al que dejarían como su sucesor… ya que era el encargado directo de la supervisión de éste y sus compañeros de equipo.

"Nuestra época y la de él han sido diferentes. Lo mismo nos ocurre hoy; pero eso no significa que haya estado mal… él pensó que hacía lo mejor y debo decir que me sorprende, que haya durado lo suficiente como para morir de viejo." Dijo el mayor de los hermanos acerca de su discípulo, quien prácticamente había establecido alguna marca en cuanto a longevidad, puesto que casos de ninjas que lleguen a su edad, eran muy pocos.

"Nos estamos desviando del tema… ¿Esperaremos a Jiraiya para enviarlo con Naruto?" Preguntó el Nidaime, intentando retomar el curso productivo de la conversación.

"Sí, pero para eso debemos intentar averiguar su localización lo más precisamente posible." Respondió el otro.

"Está bien, reuniré a algunos ninjas e iré yo mismo… después de todo, nunca me ha gustado mucho estar encerrado en una oficina." Dijo Tobirama Senju a modo de sentencia, mientras se ponía de pie y se marchaba de ahí.

…

…

Al día siguiente Naruto se levantó, se arregló y salió hacia los campos de entrenamiento; suponía que de necesitarlo lo mandarían a llamar, así que podía hacer sus cosas tranquilamente.

Cuando llegó a un lugar desocupado, se puso a recordar lo que había estado meditando la noche anterior; usualmente él decía que no necesitaba más velocidad puesto que la adquiría cuando utilizaba el poder del Kyubi, pero para esto requería un par de segundos, que muchas veces sus rivales no estaban dispuestos a darle; así que, la mejor forma de mejorar tanto su velocidad como sus otras capacidades físicas, era aprendiendo a sacar más rápidamente el chakra del Kyubi.

El rubio estaba en el centro del campo de entrenamiento, con un reloj cronómetro en su mano derecha; de pronto se ponía a liberar energía roja en torno a su cuerpo y luego se detenía, para cualquier observador externo, daría la impresión que Naruto no estaba haciendo casi nada.

Por otro lado, Naruto al cabo de tres horas, estaba francamente exhausto, puesto que cada vez que disipaba el chakra del Kyubi, tenía que recurrir a su propio chakra para presionar el del zorro de vuelta al sello… lo cual no era una tarea muy sencilla, sin importar la práctica que tenía en ello.

Por lo que logrando unos mínimos, pero válidos resultados, a eso de la una de la tarde Naruto decidió que iría a almorzar afuera. Tras volver a su casa para cambiarse de ropa y bañarse, salió y volvió nuevamente a la zona comercial… donde su primer destino de elección fue Ichiraku Ramen. Llegó al local y pidió un par de tazones grandes de los que le gustaban, estaba bastante entusiasmado con su comida cuando sintió unas voces conocidas a su espalda.

"Te dije que lo encontraríamos aquí." Dijo una persona que él reconocía, pero hacía tiempo no veía.

Naruto dio media vuelta sobre su silla, para fijarse quién era la mujer que le había hablado y resultó ser Anko, quien le miraba sonriente mientras Hinata mirándolo de forma similar estaba a su lado. Ambas se sorprendieron cuando Naruto le dio un abrazo a la chica de cabello morado, diciéndole que la había extrañado bastante, luego saludó a Hinata con un beso en la mejilla, cosa para la cual tuvo que ponerse de pie y soltar su comida por un momento.

'_Es increíble._' Pensó Sakura, quien desde la distancia veía lo que hacía Naruto, ella no lo estaba siguiendo ni nada por el estilo, pero justo iba pasando cerca del parque del día anterior, debido a unas tareas que le habían encomendado y de pronto vio a Naruto comiendo y conversando de forma bastante amena con Anko y Hinata. Las miraba, bromeaba con ellas y les dedicaba su atención. '_Totalmente diferente a cómo se comporta con nosotros._' Pensó nuevamente al comparar el comportamiento del rubio con ella, al que estaba demostrando en estos momentos.

En el local, Naruto se estaba riendo debido a que Hinata le estaba comentando lo que le había hecho, al último imbécil que había tratado de aproximarse a ella. Debido al beso que ella le dio a Naruto en plena calle el día anterior, al parecer algunos habían malinterpretado el evento y pensaron que la princesa Hyuga como le apodaban; pese a no formar más parte de ese clan, estaba bajando sus defensas y buscando alguna pareja, cosa que los envalentonó y les llevó a hacer estupideces que terminaron pagando caro.

"Ayer me topé con tu amigo Kiba… sí que es alguien bastante simple." Comentó Naruto, en medio de ese ambiente divertido.

"¡No me digas que te hizo algo!... ¿Te lastimó?" Preguntó preocupada la chica de ojos aperlados, por la noticia de la francamente molesta tendencia de Kiba, por hacerse el machito y defenderla, como si ella fuese de su propiedad o algo por el estilo.

"Jajaja… qué va, alguien como él no me puede hacer daño." Dijo Naruto, riendo y golpeándose el pecho… y la verdad es que aunque Kiba fuese alguien talentoso y prometedor, sus habilidades aún teniendo el potencial para ser un rival de cuidado para Naruto, principalmente por la velocidad del Inuzuka; uno de los mayores puntos débiles de Naruto, el chico era muy fácil de leer y era como si pudiese predecir sus movimientos desde el primer momento en que lo veía.

Naruto no era tonto ni ingenuo, esa etapa de su vida ya había pasado… si bien la comida y la conversación habían estado muy amenas, él era capaz de notar que el interés del par de mujeres que se había acercado a él, era uno un poco distinto… y la verdad es que no podía culparlas por su curiosidad; así que le dio las gracias a los dueños del local por la atención, pagó lo consumido por los tres y les dijo que si querían conversar con él, le indicaran un sitio más privado para hacerlo. Ellas al comienzo se miraron entre sí, como si estuvieran planeando alguna travesura y hubiesen sido atrapadas, pero al notar que Naruto no lucía molesto ni nada cercano a eso, creyeron que tal vez el sí quería hablar sinceramente con ellas.

El destino elegido fue el techo de la casa de Anko, la zona donde vivía la jounin del cabello púrpura era una bastante tranquila y quitada de ruido… donde residían bastantes ninjas, pero como era común en la mayoría de los jounin, solían venir sólo a dormir de vez en cuando ya que se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo entre misiones; a diferencia de ella, quien como tenía un puesto en el escuadrón de interrogación y recolección de información de la aldea, rara vez salía… a excepción de esa larga misión que tuvo hace un tiempo; sin embargo, eso fue algo tremendamente excepcional y no venía al caso recordarlo.

…

…

"[…] Y eso fue lo que pasó con mi novia." Acabó de narrar Naruto la historia de lo ocurrido con Lilibeth y su trágica desilusión amorosa, la cual hasta el día de hoy le penaba y provocaba gran rencor hacia ambos responsables.

Un tenso silencio siguió a la confesión de Naruto sobre su desdicha amorosa, que le hizo intentar imaginarse cuál sería la reacción de ellas quienes parecían preocuparse bastante por él… hasta que de pronto sintió un movimiento y se dio cuenta que ahí tenía su respuesta. Ellos estaban tendidos de espaldas sobre el techo de la casa de Anko, con Naruto en medio de las dos chicas; por lo que, de pronto el rubio pudo ver que Hinata estaba sobre él, en una sugerente pose con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Naruto, mirándole directa y decididamente a los ojos.

"¡Naruto-kun has sufrido mucho, pero déjame decirte que te amo!" Dijo Hinata bastante rápido y un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, haciendo que al rubio le cueste entenderle un poco, aunque al final pudo hacerlo. "Sé que debes estar dolido todavía, pero por favor dame la oportunidad de ser tu novia y hacer que me quieras… sé que si me lo permites, podremos hacerlo… te prometo nunca hacer nada para lastimarte." Agregó Hinata, como compromiso tras haber revelado sus notorios sentimientos hacia el rubio proveniente del continente antiguo.

El rubio escuchó todo esto un poco sorprendido, se daba cuenta que Hinata estaba interesado en él; pero no pensó que ella sería así de directa o de desinteresada, ya que la mayoría de las personas, no le proponían al otro una relación cuando sabían que no eran correspondidos desde el comienzo… pero aún así ella lo estaba haciendo; por egoísmo, deseos de ayudarle… amor verdadero, quién sabe… pero lo que importaba es que lo estaba haciendo.

"Está bien… quiero estar contigo." Dijo Naruto sonriéndole a Hinata, en un gesto que llenó de alegría el corazón de Hinata haciendo que éste acercara su rostro al suyo, para darle un beso aún más intenso que el que se habían dado el día anterior a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo…

Sin hacer nada por interrumpir, Anko miraba la escena en primera fila; estaba arrodillada sobre el techo a escasos centímetros de Naruto, sus manos estaban tan cerca que con sólo extender un dedo podría tocar la de él, pero algo que le provocaba mucho dolor le impedía acercarse más… estaban tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos… incluso cuando rompió su beso con Hinata, él le dedicó una mirada, que ella respondió de una forma lastimera, cosa que Naruto no supo a qué atribuir ya que lo que vio en sus ojos era un… '_Lo siento… pero no puedo._'


	11. Movidas Aventuras

CAPITULO 11. Movidas Aventuras.

Naruto ya llevaba una semana de novio con Hinata, eran una de las parejas más bulladas en toda la aldea; puesto que, el rubio a dondequiera que iba llamaba la atención y Hinata, qué decirlo… con su infartante figura, era el sueño de todos los hombres solteros de la villa; así que mucho se comentaba de ellos, aunque a éstos no les importara en lo más mínimo expresarse en público.

El día anterior, en un acto que a Naruto le pareció de las cosas más raras que había visto en su vida, Kiba se acercó a ellos con una expresión decidida que tenía intrigado a Naruto, hasta que el Inuzuka se puso a hablar; les dijo que estaba feliz porque Hinata esté con alguien y que no se lo perdonaría a Naruto si es que la lastimaba… Naruto como siempre, sin importarle mucho sus sentimientos, se puso a reír ahí mismo diciéndole que aunque estuviese durmiendo podría vencer al chico o a su canino compañero… y sin detener las carcajadas se fue de ahí con Hinata, dejando a Kiba doblemente derrotado, porque el chico estaba sumamente consciente que eso era cierto.

Ahora los dos estaban paseando juntos, de camino a la zona de entrenamiento; ya que Hinata se había ofrecido a ayudar a Naruto, éste había conseguido mejorar bastante la velocidad con que podía sacar el chakra del Kyubi… pero según su parecer, aún tenía espacio para hacerlo aún más rápido, mientras que Hinata como siempre, lucía contenta y confiada. Naruto nunca la había visto entrenar, pero podía darse cuenta que la chica era fuerte y ella misma lo sabía. ¿Cuál sería la real extensión de sus habilidades? Quizá no lo sabría en mucho tiempo, porque esperaba no tuviera que ponerse en peligro; pero en caso de que eso sucediese, sin duda que a Naruto le gustaría estar ahí para ver de lo que era capaz.

…

…

Tras un duro día de entrenamiento, Naruto volvía junto a Hinata; el rubio estaba muy cansado así que decidieron detenerse a descansar en una plaza que había en la villa. Naruto se tumbó de espaldas en el pasto, mientras que Hinata estaba sentada a su lado… ambos estaban tomados de la mano, compartiendo nada más que el silencio y la mutua compañía.

"Puedes salir Jiraiya… no haremos nada que te sirva de inspiración." Dijo Naruto, quien estaba tirado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, llamando bastante la atención de Hinata y sorprendiendo a su padrino, quien salió de entre unos arbustos cercanos con una libreta en la mano.

"Maldición… ¿Cómo me sentiste?" Preguntó Jiraiya, algo decepcionado por haber sido descubierto, por alguien que ni siquiera sabía bien el cómo percibir presencias o hacerlas de detector.

"No puedes quitarte ese olor a perfume barato." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa divertida, mientras que por estar con los ojos cerrados, no pudo evitar que un pergamino mediano le golpeara la cara.

"¡Oye te…!" Iba a reprocharlo Naruto, incorporándose un poco, antes de ser interrumpido por su padrino.

"Es el encargo que me habías hecho, doscientos cincuenta… nuevos y listos para ser utilizados." Dijo Jiraiya en un tono serio, que hizo que el rubio abriera los ojos con un nuevo brillo en ellos; entonces corrió a dónde su padrino a darle un abrazo y agradecerle esa ayuda… sin duda, ahora todas sus posibilidades aumentaban muchísimo. "¿No tenías una novia en Kumo?" Preguntó Jiraiya en voz baja, aprovechando la cercanía que ambos estaban teniendo.

"…Shht, no arruines el momento." Dijo el rubio, haciéndose el inocente para luego volver al lado de Hinata, quien miraba curiosa el pergamino que Jiraiya le había entregado a Naruto y que había entusiasmado tanto a éste.

"¿Qué es lo que tiene Naruto?" Preguntó Hinata intrigada, al rubio quien estaba ahora de pie junto a ella.

"La más grandiosa arma de mi padre." Dijo Naruto, arrebatándole el papel de las manos y sacando un kunai de tres puntas, se lo dio a Hinata quien lo sujetó y luego abrió los ojos, a modo de sorpresa cuando Naruto se comenzó a teletransportar alrededor suyo; dejando sólo pequeños manchones naranjos cada vez que hacía el jutsu, con el cual dio muchas vueltas o saltos en torno a Hinata, quien se restregó los ojos para cerciorarse que veía bien… pero resulta que Naruto realmente era capaz de teletransportarse a voluntad.

"Me alegra que te sirvan… mejor los dejo, seguro que tienen cosas que hacer y la verdad es que yo tengo que encontrarme con esas dos momias." Dijo Jiraiya, mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia la torre Hokage, despidiéndose de los jóvenes con un gesto de manos.

Al llegar a su casa, Naruto le contó a Hinata sobre su capacidad para hacer el Hiraishin no jutsu; cosa que sorprendió mucho a Hinata, quien ya sabía que Naruto era su hijo… pero según se sabía, esa técnica era como su firma personal y nadie había sido capaz de replicarla. Aun así, el rubio la dominaba incluso mejor que su padre, ya que hasta donde se sabía, el cuarto se teletransportaba hacia sus kunai; por lo que, el rubio le dijo que su padre después de muerto, averiguó que en realidad cada kunai le permitía transportarse en un rango de un kilómetro a la redonda, así que dentro de ese rango… podía moverse las veces que quisiera y cómo quisiera.

Al llegar la noche, Hinata se puso algo nerviosa, pero al igual que el día anterior, Naruto le pidió que le acompañara y ella sin resistirse o pensarlo demasiado aceptó su oferta bastante rápido. El rubio sabía que Hinata debía ser virgen y seguramente buscaba una historia romántica, así que no quería presionarla y se conformaba con sólo compartir la cama con ella, durmiendo ambos muy juntos.

…

…

"¿Cómo diablos hiciste para entrar sin que te notáramos?" Preguntó entre sorprendido y cabreado el primer Hokage, al darse cuenta que Jiraiya estaba en su oficina… pero no había constancia de su ingreso en ninguno de los informes de ese día.

"Jajaja… no por nada soy el espía especialista de la aldea." Dijo Jiraiya, alardeando sobre su gran logro; debido a que, incluso entre su propio círculo de contactos, se decía que ahora con las medidas de seguridad reforzadas… nadie había logrado entrar a la aldea, si no era por los accesos principales y con la venia de alguien de adentro.

"Está bien… supongo que es parte de tu habilidad y fama. Veo que no eres un peso ligero, mi hermano está reuniendo información importante y a su regreso te daremos alguna misión acorde a tu nivel… y lo más seguro es que tengas que hacerla junto con Naruto." Le dijo el Primero de modo autoritario al sanin, quien al menos se alegraba de no ser tratado como un chiquillo, pero que en realidad extrañaba el trato más cercano que le daba su sensei.

…

…

"Así que por fin averiguaron lo que querían." Comentó Naruto, al encontrarse en la oficina de los Hokages, aunque de momento sólo el Primero estaba presente, aunque para su sorpresa estaban otros ninjas ahí.

"No, aún estamos en busca de la información necesaria para neutralizar a nuestras mayores amenazas; sin embargo, tenemos otras fuentes de información acerca de un hecho que ha despertado nuestro interés." Explicó el fundador de la villa mirando a Naruto, pero en un tono que daba a entender que el mensaje era para todos los presentes. "Hemos descubierto una banda de criminales… podríamos decir que ha reunido bastantes peones, aunque no mucho de lo cual preocuparse… a excepción de algunos individuos en particular." Se explayó el legendario usuario del elemento madera.

"Déjame adivinar… Akatsuki." Dijo el rubio, intentando adivinar hacia donde iban los pensamientos de aquel individuo, como a modo de prueba de sus deducciones sobre él.

"Acertaste. Tenemos información sobre dos ex-miembros en este grupo, actuando a modo de líderes. Un tipo desconocido apodado como Zetzu y otro algo más famoso… Kisame Hoshigaki."

Dijo el Primero, sorprendiendo a los mayores que estaban en la sala, quienes estaban al tanto de su pasado como uno de los siete shinobi gatana de la niebla.

"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó Naruto algo aburrido, en el mismo tono confiado y despreocupado con el que se relacionaba con la mayor parte del mundo; dejando algo pasmados a quienes conocían a Kisame, ya que suponían que Naruto lo estaba suponiendo un rival fácil.

"No. Kisame estuvo mucho tiempo asociado con Itachi Uchiha… debes recordar tu encuentro anterior con ellos, así que ten cuidado ya que el hecho que su nombre no esté en los informes, puede significar que su sigilo sea tan bueno como siempre." Advirtió el Shodaime Hokage, a la delegación que sería encabezada por Naruto; quien recibió el pergamino con los detalles más precisos de la misión, para luego dirigirse a su equipo con tal de ponerse pronto en marcha.

Naruto estaba en las puertas de la aldea con siete personas detrás de él y una al frente… él y este último individuo, estaban unos metros distanciados de los demás para poder hablar con algo de privacidad.

"Naruto-kun… siento no poder ir contigo." Le decía Hinata, mientras estaba abrazándolo sabiendo que estaba pronto a partir en lo que parecía ser una peligrosa misión, sólo al ver el número de personas que estaban listas para acompañarle.

"No te preocupes… esos tontos sólo se están asegurando que regrese; lo que ellos no saben es que yo siempre podré regresar a ti… nuestro lazo es superior a ellos y a todas sus viejas costumbres." Dijo el rubio, haciéndose un poco para atrás, con tal de verla a los ojos.

"Prométeme que volverás." Pidió Hinata con la cara sonrojada.

"Te lo juro…" Dijo él, terminando de sellar eso con un apasionado beso en los labios, tras el cual Hinata volvió a entrar a la villa sin mirar atrás ni molestarse en prestar atención a alguno de los ninjas que iban comandados por su novio.

"Bien, quiero que viajemos rápido, exploremos la situación y ataquemos una vez que estemos al tope de nuestra condición… y como advertencia, el primero que haga un comentario sobre mi vida personal, irá viendo el suelo desde cerca." Dijo el rubio mientras daba media vuelta para ponerse en marcha, mientras que las figuras detrás de él le seguían el paso.

El grupo comandado por Naruto se componía por Asuma, Yamato, Neji, Aoba, Lee, Sakura y Shikamaru, los cuales iban tras el rubio jinchuuriki intentando hacer de ese viaje, lo más agradable posible… y eso porque la actitud de su líder, en el comienzo al menos, no ayudaba mucho a este propósito; sin embargo, la mayoría había oído los rumores o lo había visto cuando llegó el día de la invasión a Konoha, por lo que le respetaban por sus capacidades… no así por su trato, el cual según algunos dejaba bastante que desear.

Tras una larga noche de viaje, estuvieron a pocos minutos de la frontera con el país del colmillo, un sitio menor en cuanto a poder militar; sin embargo, su feudal era un hombre que tenía ciertos tratados con el del fuego, razón por la cual, ésta misión pasaba a ser importante más que nada por la relación entre los dos mandatarios de ambos países. Además, según el pensamiento de los hermanos Senju, siempre es bueno deshacerse de dos peligrosos bandidos que puedan llegar a ser enemigos potenciales.

El viaje había sido bastante agotador y la mayoría estaba algo cansado, siendo Naruto uno de los más frescos; debido a que incluso utilizando chakra para aumentar su velocidad, en mayor proporción que los demás, éstos no tenían una fuente externa para esa energía… aunque sí se daba cuenta, que si quería enfrentar dos bandidos peligrosos, sería mejor que conservara la mayor parte de su poder. Les dijo a los demás que acamparan en un sitio a la ladera de una montaña, mientras él examinaba los alrededores.

Los ninjas desempacaron sus cosas y se pusieron a armar sus sacos de dormir, o tiendas según sus preferencias; ninguno había hecho fuego ya que no estaban en una estación fría y para comer tenían barras energéticas, así como algunas píldoras en caso de emergencia; ya que, no sería muy inteligente alertar al enemigo sobre su presencia. Sin embargo, de pronto se sorprendieron debido a una especie de cristal en forma de caja que los rodeó y oscureció un poco la luz… como si fuese un vidrio polarizado, los jounin se inquietaron y se pusieron de pie para ver qué ocurría, bien podría tratarse de una emboscada para separarlos de su líder, pero éste rápidamente apareció por el lado opuesto al que había utilizado para marcharse calmándolos.

"Tranquilos… todavía no nos han hecho nada." Dijo Naruto moviendo las manos de forma relajada, para intentar transmitirles algo de su casi molesta calma.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Asuma al rubio, quien parecía haber sido el responsable de eso.

"Es una barrera." Respondió Yamato en vez del rubio, para demostrar que no era tan ignorante en el asunto. "… y es una muy poderosa, por el efecto que tuvo en nuestra iluminación… diría que filtra el paso de la luz para que desde el exterior sólo se vea una imagen reflejada de las montañas y el resto de la ladera." Dijo el ANBU, quien estaba ahí como un jounin más por encargo del Primero; con la misión adicional de mantener un ojo en Naruto e informarle de cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal… cosa que para el ninja se le hacía bastante difícil, ya que el chico podría describirse de muchas maneras… pero nunca como normal.

"Muy bien… se nota que eres ANBU." Dijo el rubio sorprendiendo bastante a los presentes, especialmente a los más jóvenes quienes no se imaginaban por qué un ninja ANBU se haría pasar por jounin, sólo para ser incluido en una misión. "Pero te faltó algo… uno de nuestros enemigos tiene la habilidad para fundirse con su entorno, o al menos ha sido visto saliendo de los árboles… sé que suena loco, pero con chakra todo es posible, así que de este modo ni siquiera encontrándonos podrá entrar… hace falta algo muy poderoso como para destruir la barrera y si algo así apareciera, todos los sentiríamos con anticipación." Dijo el rubio quien sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño pergamino desde el cual extrajo una manta, con la cual se acomodó al costado de una pequeña loma, apoyando su espalda en la roca ante la atenta mirada de la mayor parte de los presentes. "Estaremos aquí unas diez horas… con la barrera no hace falta que nadie vigile, así que pueden descansar todos de la forma que mejor les plazca." Dijo el rubio para resolver las curiosas miradas que le estaban dando.

…

"¿Te importa si me siento?" Preguntó Sakura, haciendo que Naruto abra un ojo para mirarla y fijarse que la chica estaba frente a él con la mayor parte del cuerpo metida en un saco de dormir.

"___Déjà vu__" _Contestó Naruto, causando una pequeña carcajada en Sakura quien se sorprendió que recordara las palabras exactas con que había roto el hielo la vez anterior… y como no escuchó protesta de su parte se acomodó junto a él, siempre guardando una distancia razonable a modo de espacio personal.

"¿Puedo preguntar si estás molesto?" Partió Sakura con el interrogatorio que Naruto ya veía venir, sin ser un can podía casi oler su nerviosismo y al parecer… Naruto siempre iba a tener ese efecto como atemorizante en ella… así como en muchos que conocían la extensión de sus poderes.

"No, simplemente no hay ninguna razón en particular para tenerme contento." Dijo el rubio en un tono de voz plano y sincero, siempre con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera intentando dormir.

"¿Entonces por qué eres tan distante con los demás?" Preguntó la pelirrosa al líder de escuadrón. "No somos tus enemigos… además las cosas se harán mucho más fáciles si confías en nosotros." Dijo ella, argumentando en pro de las relaciones cercanas entre los compañeros y el impacto positivo que éstas tenían en las misiones.

"No son mis amigos… además eventualmente me iré de la aldea y no quiero hacer lazos que sé que no van a durar." Explicó el rubio con sinceridad, volviendo a ese tono desinteresado que molestaba un poco a Sakura.

"¿Qué hay de Hinata?" Preguntó Sakura, intentando presionarlo un poco más.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" Respondió Naruto de forma evasiva, intentando averiguar las intenciones de la chica, un poco más allá de su curiosidad sino de lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer en caso de…

"¿No se supone que son novios? Cuando te vayas de la villa te la vas a llevar pese a que con eso destruirías su carrera y sería nombrada como renegada incluso." Dijo ella intentando provocar algo de culpa en el rubio, quien esbozó una sutil sonrisa en sus labios al oír eso.

"Se nota que no conoces a Hinata." Respondió el rubio casi riendo.

Él sabía que a la chica no podría importarle menos cómo la catalogaran, siempre y cuando pudiera estar cerca de Naruto… desde el día en que la ayudó y la escuchó hace varios años, supo que ella se quedaría loca por él y ahora lo que estaba haciendo, es que estrecharan su vínculo hasta el punto en que ella prácticamente lo necesitaba, así que no importaban realmente las consecuencias… él iba a dejar la villa en algún momento y ella vendría con él, no había más que discutir o analizar en torno a eso.

"¿Tú sí?" Respondió ella en un tono involuntariamente algo más… provocativo.

"Yo conozco bien a la gente… aprendí del mejor." Dijo Naruto, mencionándole una de sus capacidades y cuando sintió el silencio en Sakura, decidió que sería conveniente darle una demostración. "Por ejemplo… ese chico Lee está loco por ti." Dijo Naruto, aunque sin obtener una reacción muy dramática por parte de Sakura… era algo que gran parte de la villa lo sabía.

"Bueno, eso no es algo tan difícil de figurar… seguramente me pasa mirando cada vez que me…" Iba a desestimar su razonamiento, cuando el rubio quiso completarlo para impresionarla.

"Es cierto, pero también sé que no te ha dicho nada porque para hacerlo… debe considerarse a sí mismo alguien digno de ti… y según su escala de medida, eso sólo lo conseguirá venciendo a ese chico Hyuga…" Añadió el rubio sorprendiéndola un poco esta vez; ya que, incluso ella no tenía idea de por qué Lee nunca le había vuelto a decir nada tras la partida de Sasuke, su supuesto amor. Ella imaginó que al verla sola, él creería tener una oportunidad e intentar algo. "Además…" Añadió el rubio causando una gran intriga en Sakura. "Ese sujeto de los lentes piensa que eres linda, pese a que está comprometido." Contestó Naruto, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de parte de Sakura, quien volteó a mirar a Aoba… sorprendiéndolo con la vista fija en ella y Naruto, incluso podría decirse que les miraba con algo de aprehensión… ¿O celos? Causando que Sakura se sonroje y mirara nuevamente al rubio.

"¡Pero no sabes si está comprometido!" Dijo ella al rubio en voz baja, pero de forma un poco más agresiva y justo en frente de él… entonces volteó a mirar al hombre y lo vio haciendo otra cosa, aunque podía notar una especie de mirada de reproche por parte de Asuma. "¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Preguntó ella dándole por fin la razón al rubio.

"Lo siento… un mago nunca revela sus secretos." Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras Sakura le miraba ofuscada. '_Las cosas son tan claras para mí… Lee pasa mirándote, pero de pronto mira a Neji y agacha la cabeza… no podría ser más obvio. Y ese sujeto de lentes que no conozco, te viene mirando desde que llegué al edificio del Hokage, pero cada cierto tiempo toca una pulsera de lana que tiene en la muñeca izquierda…_' Pensó el rubio compartiendo sus pensamientos sólo consigo mismo, mientras disfrutaba lo que suponía era una cara ofuscada de parte de Sakura. "Mejor ponte a dormir… mañana será un día agitado y si lucho contra dos enemigos poderosos, no me podré encargar del resto." Dijo el rubio a modo de sentencia, sorprendiendo a Sakura… esta era la primera vez que insinuaba que necesitaría ayuda, por lo que le hizo caso y se acomodó en el lugar para dormir.

Al día siguiente, el primero en levantarse fue Lee; quien comenzó a molestar a Naruto para que quitara la barrera con tal de realizar sus ejercicios juveniles matutinos… el rubio quiso matarlo, pero por el bien de la misión y de sus planes no podía. Sakura, quien estaba cerca del rubio, se despertó en una de esas explicaciones de por qué esos ejercicios eran tan importantes para mantener su flama de la juventud y le dio un puñetazo que lo estampó contra la barrera dejándolo inconsciente un rato, ganándose un agradecimiento silencioso por parte de todos quienes ya habían dejado de dormir, debido a la insistencia del discípulo de Gai.

En pocos minutos estaban nuevamente en marcha, uno de ellos algo adolorido con un moretón en su cara; pero afortunadamente para los demás, se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo, tras darse cuenta que fue su… espontaneidad lo que le había valido ese fuerte golpe. El rubio los condujo hasta el país del colmillo, tras Neji asegurarse que el camino estaba despejado; por lo que, con bastante cuidado se lograron meter hasta la misma mansión del feudal del país del colmillo, tras haber mostrado sus autorizaciones a los muchos guardias que la custodiaban, pero que no representaban obstáculo real ante un enemigo ninja.

"¡Oh! Me alegro de ver que por fin han enviado la ayuda que le había pedido." Dijo el feudal, sinceramente agradecido y aliviado por la presencia de los ninjas que portaban los emblemas de Konoha… y Naruto.

"Por favor, díganos la ubicación de los bandidos y nos encargaremos." Pidió Naruto al hombre, quien asintió y se acercó a narrarle los acontecimientos que les hacían estar igual que refugiados; incluso en el interior de su propio país, el cual estaba siendo progresivamente tomado por estos individuos quienes dirigían una numerosa banda criminal; que si bien no se caracterizaba por la fuerza de sus miembros, a excepción de los ex akatsuki… sí lo hacía por tener alrededor de cien miembros entre mercenarios simples, bandidos y algunos ninjas renegados de bajo nivel, que como masa eran una fuerza a reconocer.

…

…

Esa misma tarde los enviados por el primer Hokage estaban reunidos en el piso superior de la mansión, organizando su operación.

"Bien, Asuma como tienes experiencia de guardaespaldas te quedarás con Shikamaru, Lee y Sakura resguardando este lugar." Dijo el rubio recibiendo gestos o expresiones de asentimiento de parte de los mencionados. "Los demás esperaremos a que los bandidos se presenten para ir a enfrentar a los akatsuki." Explicó Naruto, ganándose las miradas de extrañeza de los últimos aludidos.

"¿Por qué vamos a esperar a que ataquen?" Preguntó Aoba, quien no entendía del todo la situación, se suponía que debían proteger al feudal y haciendo eso sólo lo exponían… en su opinión era mejor un ataque preventivo.

"¿Shikamaru… me haces los honores?" Habló el rubio viendo el rostro tranquilo de Shikamaru a quien sabía inteligente y principalmente, porque su expresión le decía que estaba de acuerdo.

"Que problemático…" Dijo el moreno a modo de protesta. "Si atacamos ahora, podemos ser detectados o emboscados en el camino… después de todo no puedes meter a cien hombres en un espacio tan reducido. Además, si los enemigos son fuertes, se hará difícil luchar con tanta gente en medio." Se explayó el Nara, consiguiendo que los demás estuvieran ahora de acuerdo con el razonamiento del rubio.

Esa noche, los equipos estuvieron haciendo guardia… hasta que Neji dio la señal acordada y entonces él, Yamato, Aoba y Naruto; salieron por un costado a toda velocidad, encargándoles la seguridad de la mansión y del feudal a los otros quienes se quedaban para la protección.

Sakura al comienzo pensó que Naruto nuevamente la estaba subestimando, al ser relegada a la vigilancia y protección de la casa; pero cuando vio con sus propios ojos la numerosa multitud de bandidos, se dio cuenta que no era así… sino que realmente era más útil ahí.

Lee se quitó los pesos de inmediato, ya que quería ser capaz de proteger a cualquiera durante el combate… en especial a cierta chica del equipo hacia la cual guardaba algo más que simple gratitud por su amistad; pero que según sus estándares, aún estaba fuera de su nivel.

Shikamaru maldijo por lo bajo, estaba anocheciendo y sólo tendría luz por poco tiempo, lo que significaba que si los bandidos, de algún modo apagaban o destruían las luces de los extremos, sus técnicas no servirían para nada… afortunadamente Asuma sabía esto y mediante sus propios jutsus de fuego podría ayudarle.

Hablando del jounin, éste en un comienzo estaba algo asustado por el hecho de tener que volver a enfrentar a Kisame; un tipo que era superior a él en cuanto al combate con armas, e incluso su ninjutsu estaba en ventaja al ser fuego contra agua; sin embargo, se tranquilizó al saber que tendría que quedarse ahí… siempre le venía bien luchar y descargar todas sus frustraciones y emociones negativas contra unos idiotas. Tal vez y con suerte encontraría en el montón algún ninja de nivel chunin.

…

…

"Estamos cerca." Se escuchó a Neji, quien podía sentir la presencia de dos ninjas poderosos algo más adelante.

"Está bien, así haremos las cosas." Dijo el rubio, llamando la atención de los otros tres. "Aoba, tú enfrentarás a Kisame directamente, él es un especialista en el kenjutsu y espero que estés a su nivel, Yamato tú le servirás de apoyo con algún tipo de ninjutsu, recuerda que él es un ninja de tipo agua…aunque de momento no veo ninguna fuente por aquí." Explicó el rubio, advirtiendo a los dos jounin sobre el enemigo al cual confrontarían. "Neji, serás mis ojos… el tipo contra quien lucharé es muy engañoso, necesito que estés por lo menos quince metros detrás de mi… siempre y le sigas el rastro, indicándome su posición cuando te lo pida." Acabó de dar las órdenes, recibiendo un gesto con la cabeza por parte de Neji.

…

Kisame se había unido a Zetzu, en cuanto el tipo mitad planta se enteró que Madara había sido traicionado por Pain. Le informó al hombre azul sobre el verdadero timonel de la organización, quien se había visto abandonado por Itachi, el cual simplemente le deseó buena suerte y tomó otro rumbo tras enterarse de la separación de la organización.

El ex ninja de la niebla, se vio primero en la necesidad de conseguir otra arma, en vista que había perdido la Samehada durante su incursión a Konoha; así que tras lograrlo, aceptó la propuesta de Zetzu, quien siempre le había parecido una persona fácil de tratar y además tenían un plan bastante bueno, para hacerse de algo de tierra y comenzar a obtener dinero de viajeros incautos y dignatarios demasiado orgullosos.

Los renegados se vieron enormemente sorprendidos cuando una mezcla entre cuervos botando sus plumas y algo de cenizas llenaron el lugar, entonces Kisame vio venir una espada y sólo gracias a sus reflejos como el buen espadachín que era, impidieron que fuera cortado por eso; mientras tanto, Zetzu no tuvo tanta suerte y no reaccionó tan a tiempo cuando un manchón naranjo entró a toda velocidad y lo cortó con una especie de hoja roja.

Kisame fue forzado a salir de la cabaña de seguridad donde se escondía con su compañero, por una especie de ataque de Madera que le llegó por un costado… y en vista que tenía a un tipo presionándolo con una espada negra en el frente y a su izquierda, otro tipo estaba cortando a Zetzu… no tuvo otra opción más que dar un salto hacia atrás y salir a través de los muros, haciendo que los jounin de la hoja salgan tras él para continuar el combate.

"¿Crees que me tienes…?" Preguntó Zetzu confiado en sus habilidades, ya que un simple corte como ese no le haría ningún daño… pero entonces ¿Por qué parecía que los extremos separados se estaban consumiendo de forma similar a como lo hacía un puro? "¿Qué me hiciste?" Preguntó molesto y algo desesperado el Zetzu negro.

"Vaya vaya… ¿Ya no estamos tan confiados no?" Preguntó el rubio, mientras veía cómo el tipo se regeneraba a partir de su cabeza, dejando el resto de su cuerpo abandonado en el suelo, consumiéndose por el efecto tóxico del chakra del Kyubi. "Bueno… no era eso lo que esperaba, pero supongo que sirve." Comentó el rubio, al ver la forma en que el cuerpo falso del enemigo se consumía en vez de verlo retorcerse de dolor; como ocurriría con cualquier otro que se exponga al chakra del Kyubi… por lo que deshizo esa especie de cuchilla roja para hacer algunos sellos.

"Katon Housenka no jutsu." (Flor de fénix)

Con esa técnica, Naruto produjo casi una decena de bolas de fuego de tamaño considerable, quemando toda la cabaña en donde estaban combatiendo y forzándolos a salir de ahí. Al ponerse en medio del bosque, Naruto pudo notar algo a sus pies, dio un salto que le permitió esquivar unas ramas, luego sintió un movimiento y con su escudo dorado, detuvo unas cuantas espinas que venían hacia él… era casi lo mismo que estar peleando contra Chass, así que estaba bastante confiado en su victoria.

El hombre planta se separó, para poder evitar los constantes ataques de fuego que el rubio parecía lanzar con una facilidad asombrosa; Neji por supuesto, le advirtió de eso a Naruto quien le agradeció la intervención, esto lo obligó a ponerle más empeño aún, a la quema del sitio en el que estaban combatiendo.

..

.

Kisame tenía que admitir que este tipo no era malo, dominaba el estilo de la luna creciente y teniendo un especialista en ninjutsu… especialmente si es un ninja tipo Mokuton, la pelea se le estaba haciendo bastante complicada, a lo cual podía agregar el que no tenía SU espada. Tenía otra que pudo conseguir por ahí, que perteneció a otro de los espadachines de la niebla que huyeron cuando se supo del control mental del que estaba siendo objeto Yagura, el Yondaime Mizukage.

Álaga, era el nombre del arma, una especie de espada de vidrio quebrada, ya que era como un trozo de cristal muy irregular; sin embargo, no es que tuviese algún defecto… era así desde el comienzo. Una de las grandes diferencias es que esta arma no era un ser vivo, por lo cual no podían combinarse y el otro punto es que no absorbía el chakra… simplemente lo dispersaba, así que de momento le estaba sirviendo como un buen escudo; a excepción de ese molesto elemento madera, que al parecer debido a su clasificación de elemento combinado, no sufría los efectos de la Álaga.

Aunque no todo era malo, el arma ésta era más liviana y tenía una correa en el mango, que atándola a su muñeca le permitía soltar el arma en forma rápida para formar sellos y luego volver a blandirla con celeridad.

De pronto pudo divisar a su rival entre los arbustos, gracias al reflejo que vio en su arma hizo una finta que engañó a Aoba y fue contra Yamato; quien por la distancia pudo prepararse un poco más, pero su kunai no era oposición alguna para la gran espada que el tipo azul portaba… y la bastante superior fuerza que su dueño demostraba.

"Katon Gokakyo no jutsu." (Gran bola de fuego)

Aoba hizo un jutsu tipo Katon para apartar al enemigo de su compañero… el problema es que lo consiguió y lo dejó a él con el problema de la bola de fuego, que venía a toda velocidad hacia él mientras Kisame estaba en uno de sus costados… como quien dice; si no lo mataba la bola de fuego, lo haría Kisame cuando trate de protegerse, ya que a esa altura no le era posible esquivarla.

"Suiton Suijinheki." (Muro de Agua)

Pronunció Yamato, tras hacer unas rápidas secuencias de manos para protegerse del ataque ígneo; sin embargo, Kisame quien supuestamente no debería poder traspasar su defensa, la cual lo rodeaba de forma circular, dejándole vulnerable sólo por arriba… introdujo la espada, casi al mismo tiempo que llegaba la bola de fuego por el frente y el arma no encontró resistencia alguna de parte del muro de agua, ya que al repeler el chakra… el agua simplemente caía y dejaba de proteger al clon del primero, haciéndole ganarse una estocada en toda la zona abdominal, justo en el medio.

El otro jounin no se iba a quedar sentado viendo cómo su compañero era abatido, nuevamente intentó su táctica inicial. Utilizando la ayuda de sus cuervos y de la noche, que estaba cayendo ya en esos momentos, intentó darle un golpe camuflado. Kisame debía reconocer que la técnica era buena; sin embargo, apenas funcionó al principio, no lo iba a volver a hacer; desvió la espada del sujeto con la propia, quedando todavía en posición de darle una estocada directa al corazón…

… que le permitió ver que sólo dañó un cuervo, mientras que el verdadero, salía desde el suelo y le perforaba desde el flanco derecho… atravesando baso, estómago y el pulmón del otro lado, ya que iba en forma diagonal.

Aoba pensó que ya lo tenía y aunque así era, debía reconocer que su rival sí tenía cojones… aún medio moribundo, fue capaz de lanzarle un corte que abrió su piel en la parte del pecho y cortó parte de su brazo, haciéndole comenzar a sangrar en abundancia; por lo que soltó su espada, dejando caer a Kisame al suelo, para acercarse a ver a su compañero…

..

"No lo veo… de algún modo desapareció." Dijo Neji, cuando Naruto tenía medio bosque convertido en cenizas… y el enemigo harto de esquivar, simplemente había desaparecido en el aire.

"¡Eres muy hábil, lo reconozco… te divides en partículas que no tienen más chakra que una espora común y corriente, por eso mi amigo no puede verte… pero mi olfato es capaz de superar eso!" Gritó Naruto aparentemente al aire, tras ver que su enemigo no estaba por ningún lado y él había percibido una extraña fragancia, muy rara en ese sitio. "¿Neji, a cuánto están los otros?" Preguntó el rubio en un apuro.

"Setenta y cuatro metros." Respondió Neji, quien de pronto fue tomado por sorpresa, cuando una cadena lo sujetó a la altura del pecho y lo alejó rápidamente de la pelea… haciéndole retroceder, pero sin impactar con ninguno de los árboles.

Sólo gracias a su ojo blanco, pudo seguir contemplando el combate… para ver cómo Naruto se agachaba un poco, ponía una mano sobre el suelo y tras darle una especie de pulso de chakra rojo… una columna de fuego de al menos cincuenta metros de radio se levantó, consumiendo todo lo que estuviera dentro de su campo de acción.

…

Los jounin heridos quedaron absolutamente boquiabiertos, al ver tal demostración de dominio sobre el elemento fuego; ninguno de ellos había visto nunca algo como eso y pese a lo grave de su estado, se aliviaron al pensar que Naruto estaba de su lado.

…

Neji cuando por fin se había detenido a unos diez metros del fuego, fue nuevamente devuelto hacia el epicentro del ataque; aunque estaba sumamente sorprendido por el hecho que ni siquiera el suelo se había salvado, en la zona que Naruto había llenado de fuego, todo fue consumido y un enorme agujero había quedado… no tendría menos de cincuenta metros de profundidad.

Y en medio de todo eso, Naruto estaba de pie sobre un aro dorado… con la ropa intacta.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Naruto al impactado Hyuga, quien no podía creer que todo ese poder no le trajera ningún tipo de consecuencia. "¿Dónde están los demás?" Preguntó, a lo que él revisó con su Byakugan para buscar a sus otros compañeros.

"¡Están heridos!" Dijo Neji, señalando la dirección con la mano; por lo que, aún sin bajarse de la cadena del rubio la cual no lo dejaba, se comenzó a mover tras éste quien saltó hasta donde había suelo nuevamente y ahí ya soltó a Neji, para que ambos viajaran más rápido a prestar ayuda a sus camaradas.

Naruto pudo ver el cadáver de Kisame, con una espada aún dentro de su cuerpo y a los pocos metros encontró a sus dirigidos. Ambos sangraban profusamente, pero según sus ojos estaban todavía con vida; así que se acercó a ellos y poniendo una mano abierta hacia cada uno, comenzó a emitir una luz dorada que sorprendió a Neji, quien estaba acostumbrado a que los jutsus médicos produjesen un chakra verde… incluso activando su doujutsu no encontró una respuesta, ya que ni siquiera veía chakra.

"No te equivoques Neji, no soy un ninja médico… esto es energía espiritual." Explicó el rubio, al advertir los intentos que el Hyuga hacía por adivinar de qué iba eso. "Mi ocupación en mi ciudad, era la de llevar una pequeña clínica en la cual me encargo de los problemas incurables de la gente." Dijo Naruto, quien tenía al miembro de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga a sus espaldas, mientras trataba las heridas de los jounin.

..

.

Tras unos cuarenta minutos después de haber acabado la pelea, los cuatro ninja volvieron a la mansión del feudal; sorprendiéndose al ver los cadáveres apilados por todos lados y los evidentes signos de un combate reñido, así que en vista de la situación apuraron un poco más el paso.

Al llegar vieron que no estaban los guardias, por lo que pasaron directamente a la morada del regente del país; encontrándose con Shikamaru sentado apoyándose en la muralla, Lee caminando con las manos por ahí, mientras lucía una venda en su rodilla y a Sakura curando el brazo derecho de Asuma. Además, también estaban muchos de los guardias ahí con vendas, o signos de que habían sido lastimados en el combate y la chica de cabello rosa los había recuperado, haciendo un estupendo trabajo.

"¿Dónde está el feudal?" Preguntó Naruto, quien quería dejar las cosas listas lo antes posible.

"En el segundo piso." Respondió Asuma, justo cuando Sakura le estaba diciendo que ya había acabado su tratamiento y además de algunos cuidados normales, no necesitaba más.

Naruto avanzó tranquilo por la misma escalera que habían ocupado antes, para encontrarse con un hombre bastante más nervioso que la jornada anterior; pero por lo que se veía, tanto él como quienes estaban a su alrededor… quienes parecían su esposa y sus dos hijas estaban a salvo.

"Me alegro de ver que se encuentren todos bien." Comentó el rubio a modo de saludo, haciendo que el feudal de acercara a él para darle la mano.

"Muchas gracias Naruto-san, ha sido gracias a vuestra participación que nos pudimos librar de esta." Respondió agradecido el tipo, que para impresión del rubio era alguien amable y noble, no un tirano aprovechador con un poco de poder.

"¿Dígame, ha habido alguna baja entre sus hombres?" Preguntó Naruto, quien no había recibido esa información al llegar y como no todos estaban en el salón de los heridos ni en el exterior, no sabía bien qué pensar.

"Para fortuna de mi gente no, tus compañeros y en especial esa amable chica de cabello rosa, los protegieron y curaron." Volvió a agregar el hombre.

"Me da gusto oír eso, para que sepa los demás ya nos encargamos de los cabecillas… aunque destruí parte del bosque de la frontera… al menos ahora puede poner una atracción." Dijo el rubio en un tono un poco más divertido, intentando distender el ambiente.

"¿A si?" Preguntó el feudal, a quien no le importaba perder ese bosque con tal de librarse definitivamente de esa amenaza, que casi le cuesta la vida a él y su familia.

"Es el primer pozo sin fondo de cien metros de diámetro… supongo q no hay otros, así que puede aprovecharlo." Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa en el rostro intentando animar a los presentes.

"¿De verdad es un pozo sin fondo?" Preguntó el feudal, un poco confundido por la relajada actitud del chico, que al menos estaba funcionando al calmar a su familia.

"No, tiene como cien metros de profundidad…" Dijo el rubio para poner una mano a su boca y hablar a modo de susurro, pero en una voz lo suficientemente alta como para que las niñas le oigan. "Pero los demás no tienen por qué saberlo." Habló el rubio, arrancando unas carcajadas en la más pequeña de las niñas.

Finalmente el feudal le dio las gracias a Naruto y éste le preguntó si le molestaba que se quedaran esa noche ahí; como para evitar que pase algo y el hombre dijo que de ningún modo, e incluso le estaría muy agradecido que lo hiciera. Naruto le dio un apretón de manos y le dijo que se quedase tranquilo, puesto que la amenaza había pasado y ellos estaban ahí para cuidarlos. Al final el rubio volvió a la planta baja, dejando mucho más tranquila a la familia del feudal y a éste mismo, quienes estaban encantados con la preocupación del rubio.

"Bueno chicos, nos quedamos hasta mañana." Dijo el rubio cuando acabó de bajar las escaleras, recibiendo las miradas de todos los presentes. "El feudal dijo que no molestaríamos, así que nos quedaremos este noche, como la mansión tiene guardias pueden descansar." Les dijo a sus subordinados, para luego posar sus ojos en algunos de los hombres del feudal. "Si llega a haber algún peligro o escaramuza me despiertan de inmediato; no quiero que haya problemas porque alguien piense que las defensas no están lo suficientemente fuertes hoy." Dijo el rubio, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del tipo a quien se había dirigido para acercarse a los otros ninjas de la hoja.

"Oye puedo preguntarte algo." Dijo Neji acercándose a Naruto, quien se había acercado a los dos jounin que lo acompañaron para asegurarse que estuviesen bien.

"Sí, adelante." Naruto habló en un tono mucho más personal, que ese descuidado con el que les había estado hablando antes.

"¿Cómo fue que encontraste a ese tipo?" Preguntó el Hyuga, quien todavía no procesaba que hubiese algo que su ojo no viera, pero que otra persona pudiese detectar.

"A ver… cómo te lo explico." Dijo el rubio, expresando más que nada un pensamiento en voz alta; ya que de ser algún otro Hyuga, a excepción de Hinata por supuesto, hubiera basureado su Byakugan y luego le diría alguna pesadez… pero el chico le había ayudado y se estaba comportando bien. "Resulta que tu ojo puede ver el chakra… pero lo que no puedes ver es la energía natural, es como la esencia de los seres vivos que no controlan su chakra." Expresó el rubio, explicándolo de la mejor forma posible. "Es como si las cosas tuvieran que tener un mínimo de chakra para que las vieses." Agregó de forma un poco más precisa, logrando que el Hyuga entienda su punto. "Yo lo encontré, porque sentí el olor a una planta carnívora que es típica de los climas más húmedos o lluviosos, como el que hay en Ame, en la hierba o incluso en la niebla, pero no aquí." Añadió finalmente el rubio culminando su explicación.

Naruto miró a los jounin y se fijó que Sakura estaba revisándoles, ya que sus ropas indicaban que habían sido heridos y de bastante gravedad; pero no traían vendas ni nada lo que le preocupó un poco, así que los examinó rápidamente y no encontró ni rastro de las heridas… cuando iba a preguntar qué había ocurrido, alguien le respondió como si le estuviese leyendo la mente… aunque por su actitud, tampoco era muy difícil imaginarse lo que pensaba.

"Yo fui quien les curó." Se escuchó a Naruto a sus espaldas, haciendo que la kunoichi voltee a verle, como intentando analizar su control de chakra por su apariencia.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó ella bastante incrédula ante esa declaración.

"Vamos a otro lado, no me gusta hablar entre tanta gente." Dijo el rubio, tomando el camino por un pasillo, hacia uno de los patios de aquella mansión. Uno con un estanque y algunos árboles ornamentalmente podados. "Yo no soy médico… pero aún así soy mejor que cualquiera que lo sea." Habló el rubio, confundiendo aún más a Sakura. "Mis habilidades no requieren chakra, sino que sólo necesito energía espiritual, la cual utilizo mediante uno de mis poderes especiales para provocar la recuperación." Dijo Naruto, intentando explicarle a Sakura su habilidad; pero sin mencionar la parte donde él, era el Doménico sincronizado con el espíritu Shamash.

"Pero… ¿Cómo es que eres capaz de curar tanto daño, y sin dejar marcas?" Preguntó la peli rosa, curiosa ya que su método parecía inmensamente superior a la luz de los resultados.

"La diferencia radica en que tú lo que haces es cicatrizar y reparar, yo mientras tanto regenero." Dijo el rubio, quien levantó una de sus manos hacia delante. "¿Tienes un kunai?" Preguntó el rubio, cosa que Sakura rápidamente le pasó uno, pensando que seguramente se haría un corte pequeño para darle una demostración hasta que…

"¡No!" Gritó ella, cuando vio el corte que Naruto había dado y que terminó por quitarle dos dedos de la mano izquierda.

"No te preocupes… duele un montón, pero ahora verás a lo que me refiero." Dijo el rubio, acercando su otra mano y produciendo una luz dorada, que poco a poco fue haciendo aparecer nuevamente el dedo; dejando como única evidencia los apéndices del rubio que habían caído al suelo y las manchas de sangre en la mano del rubio… aunque no duraron mucho, ya que cuando recuperó su mano por completo, recogió sus dedos perdidos y concentrando rápidamente la energía del Kyubi quemó todo en su mano, excepto aquello que tuviera inmunidad al fuego, cosa que habían perdido sus partes cortadas.

"¿No puedes enseñarme cómo hacer eso?" Preguntó Sakura, asombrada ante la habilidad curativa que el rubio acababa de demostrar frente a ella.

"Me temo que no, soy el único con esta clase de poder… además no tienes el tipo de habilidad que se requiere… sin ofender." Dijo el rubio agachando un poco la mirada, mientras miraba de reojo los espíritus de dos jóvenes que no pasaban los catorce años; quienes jugaban en torno a la fuente que estaba delante de los ninjas, normalmente la gente de ahí no les percibía, por lo que ellos les ignoraban… aunque no tenían idea que el rubio sí era capaz de verlos. "Aunque déjame decirte que estoy impresionado que seas una médico tan buena, hasta donde recuerdo en Konoha no quedan buenos medic-nin." Dijo el rubio alabando a la chica y comentando sobre el ya deteriorado programa médico abandonado tiempo atrás por el viejo.

"Sí… lo cierto es que como Tsunade, tú sabes la sanin, desertó de la aldea; nadie quiere sus cosas, así que un vendedor mercante prácticamente me regaló unos libros suyos." Dijo Sakura, recordando el momento fortuito en que su orientación había cambiado. "Y cómo aún recordaba tu charla sobre lo inútil que era, pues decidí que haría algo bueno." Volvió a hablar, recordando la ocasión en que el rubio se presentó ante ellos y les dio su opinión. "La gente del hospital también se sorprendió de todo lo que he podido aprender sólo de libros y me han permitido ayudarles, así que la experiencia obtenida ahí me ha servido mucho." Dijo ella entusiasmada con su progreso. "Aunque lo malo es que no sé cómo dar esos golpes demoledores que la han hecho tan famosa." Habló la chica, deprimiéndose un poco por lo truncado que estaba su desarrollo.

"No te preocupes… seguro que mejorarás a tu tiempo; además, debes seguir tu propio estilo, ella lucha de esa manera, pero yo no la encuentro tan fuerte, para mí Jiraiya u Orochimaru son mucho más fuertes… además, eso que te dije hace tiempo…" Naruto estaba intentando ser un poco más cordial, pero fue interrumpido.

"No tienes que decir nada… yo misma me di cuenta que tenías razón y era una inútil que sólo gritaba, Sasuke esto, Sasuke lo otro." Dijo Sakura, asumiendo cabalmente sus errores del pasado.

"Bueno… para que veas que mi opinión sobre ti ha cambiado, déjame darte el libro con el cual estudian los médicos en mi ciudad." Dijo el rubio buscando entre sus pergaminos.

Naruto sacó un pergamino de su cinturón, pero primero sacó unas largas cadenas, similares a las que materializaba, pero éstas eran de verdad; al ver que se había equivocado, las volvió a guardar. Sacando una carcajada en Sakura quien no había visto nunca a alguien perderse con sus propios sellos, hasta que él pareció recordar algo y sacando otro pergamino, vio que tenía varias inscripciones o nombres… y tras revisarlos, Naruto sacó el quinto, revelando un libro bastante grueso que le dio a Sakura.

"¡Muchas gracias!" Dijo ella al recibir el ejemplar, para luego mirarlo casi alucinada y leer la portada. "Manual de medicina y fisiología humana… por Naruto Uzumaki, tercer Doménico." Sin percatarse muy bien, leyó eso en voz alta, haciendo que Naruto se lleve la mano a la cara, por su torpeza al olvidar ese detalle… debería haber arrancado la portada, pero luego recordó que en todas las páginas, en la parte superior, por un lado traía el nombre del libro y por el reverso el suyo.

"Me doy cuenta, que eso de Doménico debe tener algo que ver con tu habilidad; pero si no me lo has dicho ha de ser por algo, así que no te preocupes, te prometo que le daré un muy buen uso." Dijo ella sonriendo, mientras sacaba un pergamino de almacenamiento simple en el cual guardó el libro.

Finalmente Naruto se volvió a la mansión para dormir un rato y Sakura volvió poco después que él, ya que estuvo ojeando el libro y se fijó que hablaba de varios tipos de procedimientos e incluso indicaba cómo hacer algunos mediante fuuinjutsus simples, así que quedó muy entusiasmada por lo que iba a aprender de él.

..

.

Como al mediodía siguiente, el equipo de Konoha se aseguró que todo estuviera más o menos en orden… y entonces emprendió el viaje de regreso a la aldea; con el más grande sentimiento de gratitud que el feudal podría tenerles, el viaje fue más lento y pausado ya que no tenían que proteger a nadie, así estuvieron viajando todo el día y toda la noche, tomando algunas pausas cada seis horas.

Llegaron poco después del amanecer del otro día y aunque el rubio les iba a decir a los demás que se fueran y él daba el reporte, mejor evitó eso al no saber cuán riguroso o molesto iba a ser el Primero con él.

"Veo que pudieron salir todos vivos y reducir a los enemigos… además de obtener otra de las katanas de la niebla… buen trabajo." Dijo ahora el Segundo Hokage, quien estaba en la oficina en vez de su hermano. "Todo está en orden, pueden irse." Dijo el miembro del clan Senju, haciendo que todos den media vuelta y empezaran a caminar hacia la puerta… claramente todos menos uno.

"¿Si estás aquí significa que Kakashi también volvió no?" Preguntó Naruto, en un tono casual al Hokage, sorprendiendo a los demás un poco ya que ambos hermanos Senju exigían bastante respeto a sus ninjas, siendo mucho menos permisivos que Sarutobi.

"Soy el Hokage y me debes respeto Naruto." Habló el Segundo, en el tono más educado que le era posible dirigirle al rubio, quien claramente le caía pésimo… lo que no había contemplado es que todos los demás estaban expectantes mirándole; pero él con una mirada severa, les recordó que estaban saliendo y ellos prefirieron perderse el espectáculo por su propio bien.

"No me vengas a dar lecciones, recuerda que si vives es gracias a mi." Expresó el rubio, dando media vuelta para no darle la oportunidad de contestarle. "Y si te molesta… seguro que a Yugito le encantaría terminar el trabajo." Agregó finalmente Naruto en un tono burlón, haciéndole recordar a Tobirama Senju, el corte que la otra novia de Naruto le hizo, pero permitiéndole agregar un comentario de vuelta.

"¿Hinata sabe de Yugito?" Preguntó el Segundo, haciendo que Naruto se detenga en seco, pero sin voltear para mirarle.

"Ni a ti, ni a nadie le interesa lo que haga con mi vida privada… y si me entero que alguien anda cuchicheando por ahí, ese alguien va a tener un horrible destino." Dijo Naruto finalmente, cerrando la puerta al salir de la oficina.

…

'M_e preguntó cuánto tiempo tengo hasta que nos llamen para perseguir a Orochimaru._' Pensaba el rubio, mientras iba camino a su casa en la aldea… y al llegar no se extrañó al ver una nota en su puerta.

"Estoy entrenando en el bosque de la muerte, estuve ordenando tu casa, espero no te moleste. Con amor, Hinata" El rubio vio la nota y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. 'S_abía que sería buena idea no poner una barrera._' Pensó para luego entrar y arreglarse un poco antes de encontrarse con la Hyuga.

…

Hinata estaba traspirando, se había puesto a entrenar en una de las zonas más peligrosas del bosque de la muerte… en la parte de los pantanos donde había muchos animales venenosos y plantas que también le podrían significar algún peligro.

Ella utilizaba la composición fangosa del pantano como para medir la efectividad de unas de las técnicas que había diseñado recientemente y que aún no quería probar en un combate hasta estar segura de su capacidad… llevaba varios intentos cuando sintió una presión en su cintura que le fue familiar, entonces la cadena de Naruto la levantó y la sacó del pantano, acercándola al rubio quien la envolvió con un abrazo.

"Naruto-kun… estoy toda sudada." Dijo ella, intentando advertirle para que no se vaya a incomodar al acercarse tanto.

"¿Y desde cuándo eso me ha de importar para besar a mi novia?" Dijo el rubio, en un tono casi posesivo que a Hinata le encantó; era precisamente lo que quería, así que respondió al beso que él le había dado, manteniéndose así por un rato… hasta que se separaron para poder recobrar el aire. "Te eché de menos." Le dijo el rubio mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

"No sabes lo que había esperado para oírte decir eso." Habló ella sinceramente, para luego darle un beso corto en los labios.

"Vamos a mi casa." Expresó Naruto.

El rubio dijo eso mientras tenía a Hinata abrazada; de pronto, ella sintió una especie de succión, luego una especie de turbulencia y finalmente se fijó que estaban frente a la casa del rubio, aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco mareada.

"Jeje, lo siento… las primeras veces yo también me mareaba." Dijo el rubio, abriendo la puerta e invitando a Hinata a entrar, para luego pasar tras ella y cerrar. "Voy a preparar algo rico, así que puedes ducharte, en mi cuarto está la ropa que dejaste el otro día…" Iba a terminar Naruto, cuando la chica le interrumpió.

"Están en el velador del otro lado de tu cama… yo misma la acomodé." Dijo ella en tono coqueto, para darle un último beso mientras lo dejaba para ir a tomar un baño.

Al rato los dos estaban sentados a la mesa comiendo un plato que a Naruto le gustaba mucho, era pescado a las brasas, junto con algunas frutas; incluso utilizaba una salsa que mantenía las llamas intactas, calentando el pescado… pero sin quemarlo, cosa que Hinata sólo atribuía a su dominio sobre aquél elemento. La comida había estado muy bien según el gusto de Hinata, quien nunca había comido eso ya que en Konoha era raro comer pescado, debido a que no estaban cerca de la costa; sin embargo, en Demos sí había mucha actividad portuaria y a él le encantaba, por lo que siempre guardaba entre la comida que traía en sus pergaminos, algo de pescado, así como también llevaba carnes y mucha agua.

"¿Has tenido algo que hacer?" Preguntó Naruto, intentando averiguar algo más sobre ella, como demostrando interés. "Tuve una misión aburrida, en que tuve que evaluar a unos genin en un ejercicio de supervivencia… pero quiero oír lo que tuviste que hacer tú, no creo que hayan enviado siete ninjas contigo sólo para vigilarte." Dijo ella sonriéndole a su novio y mostrándose muy interesada por saber de las aventuras de su misión.

"Jajaja… no, para eso sólo enviaron a uno." Dijo él en tono divertido, arrancando una mirada de sorpresa en Hinata, quien sólo había dicho eso a modo de broma. "Había un ANBU capaz de utilizar el Mokuton caracterizado como un jounin." Habló de nuevo el rubio, para explicarle la razón de su comentario a la chica quien rápidamente entendió y luego ambos se quedaron en el sillón conversando.

Hinata tenía su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Naruto, mientras estiraba su cuerpo y sus piernas colgaban tras el brazo del sillón; el rubio se había sentado correctamente haciéndole cariño en el pelo a la Hyuga, quien al estar así se sentía como en el cielo.

"¿No me puedes llevar cuando tengas que ir por Orochimaru?" Preguntó Hinata, quien no estaba preocupada de que pudiera pasarle algo a Naruto, sino que quería acompañarlo.

"No lo sé, déjame pensarlo un poco, mira que puede ser peligroso… la última vez que me topé con alguno de sus ninjas, eran unos extraños Uchiha endemoniadamente rápidos; tanto que tuve que utilizar mi personificación para vencerles." Explicó Naruto, justificando sus aprehensiones con la chica.

...

..

Naruto estaba algo cansado, pero en perfecto estado; lo único malo en él era que su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo habitual, pero quien estaba frente a él, si estaba hecha un lío; Hinata frente a él tenía parte de su ropa algo rasgada, mientras que con dificultad se mantenía en pie.

"Bueno… debo confesar que me sorprende que seas capaz de hacer ese ataque ocho veces con tu Byakugan activado." Dijo el rubio sosteniendo a Hinata para ayudarle.

"¡Aún no es suficiente!" Habló ella, algo frustrada por no alcanzar su meta autoimpuesta de diez disparos antes de cansarse, pero de pronto su furia se evaporó en el aire cuando Naruto la cargó estilo matrimonio. "¡Oye qué haces!" Reclamó ella algo avergonzada.

"Estás agotada, así que te llevo para la casa… no vas a hacer nada productivo en ese estado y yo quiero ponerme al día con Kakashi, hace tiempo que no lo veo." Dijo Naruto, caminando hacia su casa con Hinata en brazos, quien convenientemente había puesto su cabeza reposando sobre su pecho para sentir sus tranquilizantes latidos.

…

"Hola" Dijo Naruto, haciendo a Kakashi casi saltar de su cama, el ninja copia había vuelto en la noche y ahora estaba teniendo un largo sueño; acaba de despertar hace unos instantes, aunque aún no se despertaba del todo, cuando el rubio golpeó su ventana.

Unos instantes después, un ya arreglado Kakashi salió de su casa para saludar a Naruto, quien le estaba esperando en la puerta, tras haberle asustado.

"Qué bueno que volviste, hacía tiempo no te veía." Dijo Naruto sinceramente, ya que Kakashi era de las personas que le caían bien en la aldea.

"Estar junto al Segundo Hokage ha sido un tremendo trabajo… ese hombre realmente no descansa." Dijo Kakashi, quejándose por la excesiva necesidad de aquel tipo por ponerse a trabajar todo el tiempo, incluso cuando los demás estaban agotados.

"Qué puedes esperar de alguien que estuvo muerto por alrededor de cincuenta años." Dijo el rubio recordándole que había sido revivido hace poco.

Al final, los dos fueron a comer al puesto de ramen y estuvieron conversando sobre las cosas que podían compartir acerca de sus pasadas asignaciones. Kakashi tocó el tema de Kumo y Yugito, ya que había oído rumores que Hinata estaba con él… y el rubio le explicó que la chica le había pedido una oportunidad para estar con él y como de momento estaba solo, la había aceptado; pero no tenía idea de lo que iba a ser cuando tuviera que irse y le quedara la decisión de optar por una de ellas, claro que con todo ese triángulo, Kakashi se imaginó unas escenas que claramente le permitirían formar una sociedad con Jiraiya, en la escritura de la famosa novela Icha Icha.

Al rato el ninja copia se despidió de Naruto, diciendo que debía ir a reportarse para ver cuánto tiempo tendría libre y sus futuras opciones, ya que había estado como escolta del Segundo Hokage; por un mes había sido el mes más trabajoso de su vida… realmente no quería repetirlo.

Naruto se puso a reír mientras avanzaba caminando, tenía algunos clones asignados para una tarea en particular dentro de la villa, pero aún no recibía ninguna información de ellos, al menos eso significaba que no habían sido esfumados; sin embargo, también indicaba que no habían sido capaces de encontrar ninguna información de utilidad aún.

…

Era otro día, pero no uno común y corriente, esa jornada Naruto y Jiraiya habían sido convocados por ambos Hokages para una misión. Ésta era la de perseguir y eliminar a Uchiha Itachi, en un comienzo los citados se habían sorprendido ya que esperaban que les enviaran por Orochimaru; sin embargo, resultó que el sanin había sido mejor de lo que creyeron para esconderse. Itachi por el contrario, había sido visto merodeando en torno a la aldea de la hierba y por los alrededores del país del viento… y se sabía que Sasuke llevaba tiempo persiguiéndole.

La razón por la cual buscaban simplemente deshacerse de ellos, era porque ninguno de los dos poderosos Senju confiaba en los Uchiha, ellos siempre habían sido unos traidores sedientos de sangre y ante sus ojos… los actos de ambos hermanos, sólo habían confirmado sus suposiciones. Aunque nadie les dijo nunca la verdadera razón tras la muerte de los Uchiha, principalmente porque el viejo Sarutobi enfermó y murió al poco tiempo de dejar el cargo y Danzou… había muerto antes a manos de Naruto, si bien los ancianos Homura y Koharu lo sabían, no ganaban nada diciéndolo, por lo que se habían reservado esa información.

"Está bien… pero me llevo a Hinata conmigo, las cosas irán más rápido con ella." Dijo el rubio, en el mismo tono desafiante e imprudente con el cual se refería a ellos… y que despertaba muchos murmullos y comentarios por su osadía, la cual de ser cometida por alguien más, seguro le costaría muy caro.

"Está bien." Respondió el Primero dando su autorización, mientras veía cómo Naruto quien estaba ya a punto de abrir la puerta, se daba vuelta para responderle.

"No te estaba preguntando." Dijo el rubio para acabar de salir, mientras Jiraiya sólo lo seguía en silencio… mientras aguantaba las ganas de reírse del Primero, quien le dio un fuerte golpe a su escritorio y se aguantaba las ganas de ahorcar a Naruto con sus propias manos… el chico se creía demasiado y aunque él era de los que podía ponerle en su lugar, de momento aún le era de utilidad, por lo que la lección de modales tendría que seguir esperando.

El rubio pasó a recoger a Hinata a la casa donde vivía con Anko, aprovechando de saludar a la otra jounin; quien se alegró de verle, ella le pidió que cuidaran a Hinata, pero la Hyuga algo sonrojada le dijo que no la hiciera quedar en vergüenza… al final se reunieron con Jiraiya en la entrada y comenzaron el viaje, con el primer destino claro…

… la zona fronteriza entre el país del viento y el de la tierra.


	12. Da comienzo la acción

CAPITULO 12 Da comienzo la acción

Naruto estaba respirando de forma agitada, mientras cuatro colas de chakra ondulaban a su espalda, y la luz de Shamash en frente suyo le iluminaba…¿por qué se encontraba en esta situación?...

Al cuarto día de viaje, cuando estaban pasando por un bosque en el interior del país de la tierra, Hinata pudo ver a alguien muy similar a Itachi dentro de su rango de visión, por lo que rápidamente alertó a los demás y se pusieron rápidamente a correr en esa dirección…

…hasta que de pronto Naruto sintió una fuerte presencia y puso su escudo sobre Hinata y Jiraiya quienes iban delante suyo, sorprendiéndose cuando un muro de hielo se formó sobre su barrera, seguro que si no hacía eso, ellos se hubieran congelado

Hinata quien vio eso a sus espaldas gracias a su ojo blanco se dio vuelta para ver el rubio quien ya se estaba concentrando en liberar el poder del zorro, pero Naruto le gritó que se adelanten y procuren terminar la misión mientras él se ocupaba de ese contratiempo, y eso fue lo que los dos hicieron…

…sin embargo las sospechas de Naruto se confirmaron cuando se pronto vio aparecer entre los árboles una especie de criatura similar a un mono, de color blanco, que se paraba en dos piernas y venía caminando con una persona sobre su hombro izquierdo…con el pequeño detalle, que el yeti este medía casi seis metros

…eso no sería un simple contratiempo

"¿Quién rayos eres?" gritó Naruto mientras liberaba el chakra del Kyubi, con el principal objetivo de mejorar su velocidad y protegerse

"Rad Strass…un renegado" dijo el chico quien saltó del hombro de su criatura, la cual intentó darle un puñetazo a Naruto, golpe que el rubio esquivó, pero que al poner más atención pudo ver que había congelado todo lo que había a su alrededor, incluso durante la trayectoria del golpe, antes del impacto

Que alguien comenzara una pelea utilizando su personificación, sólo era propio de los renegados, ya que normalmente los doménicos comenzaban con su manifestación, simplemente porque no solían asesinar gente si podían evitarlo, y las personificaciones siempre solían tener demasiado poder, pero este tipo claramente hacía honor a eso, ya que pese a estar rodeado por una energía con naturaleza de fuego, sentía cómo la temperatura del lugar bajaba…y vaya que sí lo hacía

Naruto rápidamente hizo aparecer a Shamash, ocultando el rojo de sus ojos con el dorado resplandor que siempre adoptaba cuando aparecía su espíritu, el brillante caballero de armadura reluciente, con su capa y espada de fuego, utilizó su velocidad para intentar atacar a esa monstruosa criatura…lo cual logró, reduciéndola a varios montones de nieve que cayó fácilmente, el rubio pensó que no podría haber vencido tan fácil…no con todo el poder que aún sentía, y se convenció de tener la razón cuando oyó al tipo que vestía con un largo abrigo blanco decir en voz alta

"¡crece…abominable Yeti!" gritó Rad, haciendo que la nieva comience a tomar forma nuevamente, pero ahora dándole a la criatura una altura de casi diez metros, volviéndolo ahora sí una abominable criatura

Naruto sólo hizo retroceder un poco a Shamash, entonces el espíritu comenzó a concentrar una energía, como una esfera en su boca y la arrojó al monstruo, pero éste se movió mucho más rápido de lo que cualquiera esperaría con ese tamaño y esquivó la bomba de fuego que le habían lanzado y que se convirtió en una tremenda esfera incandescente de más de diez metros de radio, el monstruo intentó atacar por un costado con otro de sus manotazos, pero afortunadamente Shamash aún tenía mayor velocidad…sin embargo al moverse hacia atrás esquivando el golpe con el brazo, parece que no lo hizo lo suficientemente lejos, ya que ocurrió algo que Naruto nunca había visto

La espada de fuego de Shamash se apagó

Naruto se quedó confundido unos instantes para ver cómo su espíritu recibía un fuerte golpe, que le hacía cubrirse completamente de hielo, aunque con algo más de concentración pudo liberarse, aumentando el fuego que tenía la capa, la cual afortunadamente seguía ardiendo con normalidad, de pronto Naruto decidió que era momento de luchar en serio, por lo que sorpresivamente uno de los ojos de Shamash brilló y entonces una columna de fuego apareció en el sitio donde el yeti estaba, haciendo que la mayor parte fuese consumida por las llamas, salvando sólo la parte de un brazo que había quedado afuera y se convirtió en nieve

El rubio se preguntaba si ahora volvería a hacerse más grande, pero se dio cuenta que no era eso lo que su enemigo buscaba, cuando se puso de pie sobre la nieve y ésta comenzó a brillar, provocando que Naruto tuviera que apartar la vista un poco para luego del resplandor apreciar cómo Rad se había unido a su espíritu

"maldición" dijo el rubio entre dientes al ver que su oponente estaba luchando en serio, ya que ahora su tamaño era de unos cinco metros, pero en uno de sus brazos había una especie de báculo y cualquiera con habilidades espirituales se daría cuenta que el poder de la criatura se había incrementado

"me impresionas Doménico…normalmente cualquier cosa que esté dentro de mi rango se congela para siempre" dijo el enemigo quien ahora estaba dentro del yeti

"vivo para sorprender a la gente" dijo el rubio confiado como siempre, quien ante el brusco movimiento de su adversario hizo que Shamash se acercara a él y pusiera el aro dorado delante, a modo de barrera, el escudo soportó bien, y al igual que la vez anterior parecía como si la barrera invisible se congelara, cosa muy extraña ya que era energía espiritual, no algo tangible…

La pelea continuó cuando Naruto se movió hacia un lado, como presionando al rival, mientras Shamash hacía sus ojos brillar nuevamente, produciendo ahora dos columnas de fuego que el renegado esquivó con algo de dificultad, las cosas siguieron emocionantes cuando el tipo agitó su báculo y de pronto comenzó a nevar por todo el lugar

Naruto pensó que eso podría ser algún tipo de trampa, por lo que puso el escudo sobre él…pero por más que señalaba con su mano, el aro dorado no aparecía…entonces miró hacia atrás suyo, donde estaba Shamash, y se fijó que el aro seguía en la posición anterior, porque el hielo lo había alcanzado

Para su fortuna la nieve no lo congeló en el acto ni nada de eso, pero sólo fue el preámbulo para el ataque de verdad, ya que a los pocos minutos comenzó la verdadera lluvia de hielo, en la cual pedazos del porte de una casa caían como simples gotas de lluvia, el jinchuuriki sabía que eso era malo, así que apoyó las manos en el suelo y rodeándose por seis pilares rojos hizo emerger una gran columna de fuego alrededor suyo

Shamash entró al fuego junto con Naruto, ya que así ambos se protegían del hielo, porque no querían más sorpresas, mientras tanto Rad veía complacido cómo Naruto se estaba refugiando al no poder hacer otra cosa por el combate, sin embargo no contaba con que el rubio pudiera utilizar fuego sin recurrir a Shamash, cosa que casi le cuesta caro cuando sintió una energía y apenas alcanzó a hacerse a un lado antes de ser víctima de una de esas inmensas columnas de fuego que surgían desde la superficie, tras el resplandor en los ojos de Shamash…los cuales ya en condiciones normales estaban brillando

Rad se dio cuenta que Naruto tenía ganado su lugar, ya que pese a estar utilizando una gran cantidad de fuego para protegerse de la avalancha de hielo que le caía a cada instante, se las ingeniaba para contraatacar con el lanzamiento de esos ataques de fuego, aunque afortunadamente él era más rápido de lo que era ese ataque y hasta ahora estaba pudiendo esquivar todo sin mayores dificultades

…

Tanto Hinata como Jiraiya, quienes se habían puesto a correr en cuanto sintieron a Naruto utilizar la energía del Kyubi, porque sabían que él no lo haría a menos que fuese por algo peligroso, estaban como a un kilómetro del rubio, pero eran capaces de ver los titánicos ataques que su apreciado Naruto estaba intercambiando con un tipo misterioso, pero que estaba haciendo caer unos tremendos trozos de hielo desde el cielo

Los cuales eran interceptados por una inmensa columna de fuego, dentro de la cual seguramente Naruto estaba oculto

"¿Qué hacemos?" dijo Hinata algo impotente al ver a Naruto luchando tan seriamente, sin poder ayudarlo

"continuemos con nuestra misión…no sé en qué condiciones vaya a quedar, pero sería mejor si le ayudamos quitándole el trabajo extra" dijo Jiraiya invitando a Hinata a seguirle para alejarse del peligro y continuar con la búsqueda del Uchiha, la cual habían abandonado por espacio de varios minutos

Minutos en los cuales estaban deslumbrados viendo el nivel de la pelea del rubio

..

Rad seguía esquivando las columnas de fuego que aparecían alrededor suyo, hasta que de pronto sintió un rápido movimiento y vio cómo unas cadenas se ataban con fuerza a sus extremidades, anclándolo al suelo; no entendía cómo algo podía sujetarlo sin cristalizarse y romperse en trozos de hielo, pero lo acababa de hacer…

…si bien, a los pocos segundos, sus poderes comenzaron a hacer efecto, ya que pudo notar cómo el color plomizo se iba volviendo más y más blanco, fue tiempo suficiente para que Shamash le diera de lleno con dos columnas de fuego, las cuales lo atraparon por completo

Cuando el fuego se disipó, ya no había rastro visible de aquellas ataduras que le habían detenido, y el enemigo seguía en pie, con su personificación, para sorpresa del rubio quien no esperó que ese ataque le produjera sólo un daño parcial…

Daño parcial era haber perdido un brazo, el báculo y parte de su transformación…sin embargo lo increíble era que seguía ahí, por lo que aprovechando que se encontraba un poco más vulnerable se apresuró para correr hacia él y atraparlo con sus colas, el tiempo necesario mientras Shamash cargaba y posteriormente disparaba una bomba de fuego, la cual dio de lleno en el pecho del enemigo, envolviendo a éste y a Naruto…pero dañando sólo al primero

Cuando pasaron los segundos, el rubio pudo salir de en medio de la gran esfera incandescente, hizo desaparecer a Shamash y luego el chakra del Kyubi, sentándose en el suelo, bastante agitado y cansado, no recordaba haber tenido que luchar de forma tan exigente hacía muchísimo tiempo y por eso es que al comienzo había quedado descolocado, aunque eso le produjo un amargo sentimiento de boca, ya que si ese era sólo un renegado, aunque fuese fuerte no parecía el líder ni nada parecido, por lo que los poderes de Zhular seguían siendo superiores a los suyos y eso no le favorecía

'_menos mal que entré a la montaña blanca, o hubiera tenido que utilizar mi sincronización al máximo_' pensó Naruto levemente aliviado por ese pequeño consuelo, ya que al menos aún le quedaba una última escala de poder, con la cual intentar enfrentar al líder de los renegados, pero nunca esperó ser presionado tanto por uno que no fuera aquel necromante

…

Mucho más adelante, en el pueblo al que iban como equipo, Jiraiya y Hinata se encontraron con mucho movimiento, principalmente causado por la tremenda lucha que se había desarrollado a sólo unos kilómetros del sitio, muchos curiosos intentaban averiguar lo que había estado pasado, mientras otros intentaban ocultarse para ponerse a salvo, pensando que alguien quería atacar la aldea y era cuestión de tiempo antes que lo hiciera

Hinata pudo encontrar a Itachi refugiado en un subterráneo, gracias a su Byakugan, por lo que el sanin le pidió que le diera unos momentos para prepararse, pero que se quede oculta y no pierda de vista al moreno

La chica Hyuga sentía una enorme curiosidad por lo que hacía Jiraiya, el sanin legendario de la hoja para prepararse, ya que imaginaba que lo que fuera que hiciese, le permitía ponerse al nivel de un kage cualquiera…pero lo mejor sería hacerle caso y esperar por él, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el Uchiha quien parecía algo preocupado, pero no tenía razones para saber que estaba siendo seguido, ya que habían mantenido una gran distancia y ella iba vigilando sus movimientos en todo momento

El único problema que Hinata podía tener es que seguía preocupada por Naruto, había sentido las energías decaer y como desaparecieron tanto la lluvia de hielo, como la enorme columna de fuego, pero no tenía idea del estado en que se encontraba Naruto…ella sabía que debía confiar en él, pero le era imposible abstraerse de las preocupaciones lógicas para una amante atenta y cariñosa

…de pronto pudo advertir que Jiraiya estaba dentro de su campo de visión, pero no estaba solo, en sus hombros había un par de sapos viejos y pequeños, pero en una visión increíble y nunca antes vista para ella, podía apreciar que el chakra circulaba por esos tres individuos como si fueran todos parte del mismo ser…además que el flujo tenía un patrón y un extraño componente que también le era nuevo, después de todo era su primer contacto con el senjutsu

"Atenta Hinata" advirtió Jiraiya quien juntó sus manos para realizar un jutsu rápidamente "Doton Yomi Numa" (pantano infernal)

El edificio en el cual estaba oculto Itachi, comenzó a hundirse a gran velocidad en el suelo, sin embargo un ninja del nivel de Itachi no era ningún descuidado, y poniéndose de pie sobre una mesa, comenzó a saltar y utilizar su chakra para potenciar sus golpes y abrirse paso hacia el exterior, donde tras salir, quedó de pie en el muro de una casa vecina, la cual estaba fuera del rango que el sanin le había dado a su técnica del pantano

Itachi confirmó su presentimiento cuando vio a Hinata y Jiraiya con actitudes hostiles, él no sabía que eran ellos, pero tenía la sensación que estaba siendo seguido, aunque por más que había intentado descubrir a sus perseguidores, éstos habían sabido mantenerse ocultos…ahora entendía el por qué, una Hyuga y un sanin especialista en espionaje…no podían ser una mejor combinación. Fiel a su estilo de combate intentó aplicarles un genjutsu al hacer un sutil movimiento con sus dedos, pero ninguno de los dos cayó en él, de algún modo Jiraiya estaba a salvo con esos animales en sus hombros, quienes seguramente le brindaban algo de su chakra, mientras que la Hyuga podía ver a través de sus ilusiones y deshacerlas con facilidad…era una lástima que perdiera una de sus mejores técnicas, como lo era el Tsukiyomi

Con una secuencia de sellos grabada a fuego en la mente de cualquier Uchiha que se llame a sí mismo un hombre, lanzó una enorme bola de fuego, impresionando a Jiraiya por la capacidad del moreno para producir una tan grande con tan poco chakra, aunque rápidamente esquivó el ataque y se fijó que Hinata también había dado un salto, vio cómo Itachi apareció en frente de Hinata para darle una puñalada con su espada corta, pero la Hyuga en una intrépida maniobra pudo impulsar su cuerpo a puro control de chakra y esquivar el golpe todo esto en el aire y sin apoyos externos, mientras al aprovechar el impulso le daba un golpe de Juuken, el cual hizo desaparecer al buscado renegado de Konoha en un montón de humo

Jiraiya se vio rápidamente presionado por el moreno, quien casi se cae de la sorpresa en su carrera cuando uno de los sapos rápidamente intentó atraparlo extendiendo su larga lengua, la cual afortunadamente pudo esquivar con un salto, pero su asombro continuó cuando Jiraiya apareció encima suyo para darle un puñetazo, el moreno esquivó el golpe por los pelos…

…sin embargo por alguna razón, sintió el puñetazo y salió disparado unos metros hacia atrás de todos modos

Itachi estaba estampado en lo que eran los escombros de una casa, cuando su Sharingan le indicó movimiento delante suyo y vio a Hinata haciendo una pose con los codos doblados y los brazos pegados a su tronco, concentrando una gran cantidad de chakra en sus puños…entonces la chica llevó los puños hacia delante y gritó

"Raion no gōon" (rugido del león) dijo la chica de ojos aperlados, lanzando una ráfaga de energía que tenía la forma de la cabeza de un león, de bastante grandes proporciones, el moreno sabía que algo debía haber extraño ahí, puesto que los Hyuga eran luchadores cuerpo a cuerpo por excelencia, y entre sus técnicas a distancia no había algo tan grande y aparentemente poderoso, pero esto sin duda se llevaba los méritos por ser algo grande…así que temiendo por la integridad de sus órganos internos y su red de chakra, salió rápidamente de ahí, viendo cómo el jutsu chocó contra el muro que le había detenido sin hacerle prácticamente nada

El moreno intentó atacar a Hinata por un costado, sin embargo la chica era hábil y sus ojos también representaban una enorme ventaja en el combate, por lo que había anticipado ese movimiento y atrapó a Itachi con unas serpientes escondidas en el suelo a su alrededor, el Uchiha se vio rápidamente atrapado y apenas intentó zafarse, vino un golpe demoledor, una tremenda patada por parte de Jiraiya que le aventó aún más lejos que el golpe anterior

Definitivamente tendría que hacer algo para equilibrar la balanza o iba a terminar saliendo muy mal parado de eso…si es que conseguía salir

Hinata fue la primera en ver aparecer las flamas negras, y aunque no conocía ese ataque, suponía que no debía ser nada bueno, así que intentó moverse y afortunadamente uno de los ancianos sapos fue más rápido para arrastrarla hasta la posición de Jiraiya con su lengua

"Hinata…ese es el Amaterasu, si te toca estás muerta" dijo Jiraiya en un tono frío, pero sin intentar hacerle sentir menos, sino que para que supiera las reales consecuencias de lo que estaban enfrentando

"yo lo distraigo y usted lo ataca" dijo la Hyuga envalentonándose, mientras en su mente sólo pensaba en la mejor forma de ayudar a Naruto

"¿estás segura?" preguntó el sanin, quien no quería que la nueva novia de su ahijado fuera a salir lastimada de gravedad o muerta por su responsabilidad

"sí, usted es más rápido" dijo ella moviéndose hacia un lado mientras veía a Itachi acercándose a ellos desde el otro lado de las edificaciones que les separaban

Hinata comenzó a avanzar hacia el Uchiha, intentando hacerle creer que tenía intenciones de atacarlo, por lo que Itachi rápidamente respondió con el amaterasu, la Hyuga rápidamente se escondió detrás de una casa, mientras se fijaba el lado por el cual Itachi se aproximaba a ella, con tal de salir por el otro

El problema fue cuando pese a estar desde el otro lado, Itachi logró tener contacto visual con la chica de blanca piel y ahora nada parecía evitar que las flamas negras la consumieran a toda velocidad, hasta que Hinata quien se fijó que no tenía otra salida hizo una de las cosas más arriesgadas que había hecho en años…probó los alcances de una técnica nueva en pleno combate a muerte

"¡Kakudai!" (expansión) gritó Hinata ante la mirada de asombro de los ermitaños y el Uchiha

Hinata se rodeó por una esfera blanca que giró de forma similar al Kaiten, sin embargo a medida que iba girando iba aumentando de tamaño y destruyendo las flamas negras que amenazaban a Hinata…

…Jiraiya volvió a poner atención al combate y decidió que era el momento, por lo que atacando por la espalda a Itachi se coló por un punto ciego en su Sharingan gritando

"Cho Odama Rasengan" (gran esfera espiral) dijo Jiraiya intentando estampar la inmensa esfera de energía en la espalda del asesino de su clan…

Sin embargo sus intenciones se vieron truncadas cuando él y sus invocaciones percibieron una oscura y casi tenebrosa energía, la cual como un muro invisible detuvo el jutsu de Jiraiya, quien salió disparado varios metros hacia atrás por el impulso de su propia técnica la cual se vio detenida por este muro inamovible

A los pocos segundos el espíritu cobró forma, mostrando el poder de Susanoo en esa ciudad, donde ahora la zona residencial no era más que un campo de batalla, casi post apocalíptico, con todo lo que estaba construido alrededor nivelado a la altura del suelo

Itachi tenía dos posibles víctimas, una de ellas estaba enterrada en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de su posición, mientras que la otra era Hinata quien estaba tirada en el suelo, tras la sorpresa de lo que hizo su jutsu con el poderoso Amaterasu, aunque no estaba en tan malas condiciones, por lo que prefirió ir por Jiraiya, así que dio media vuelta y con mucha dificultad caminó hacia el sanin

Hinata quien no quería perder por cargar de forma descuidada, arrojó un kunai a Itachi, pero el espíritu que estaba alrededor suyo lo bloqueó como si nada, intentó con su rugido del león, pero la técnica sólo chocó contra el escudo igual que contra el muro, sin ni siquiera producir un impacto mínimo…esa técnica afectaba el medio interno del enemigo, atacando su chakra aún estando dentro de su cuerpo, pero ante objetos inanimados o algo que interrumpa su trayectoria hacia el cuerpo del rival, era menos que una simple brisa

Hinata no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a Jiraiya, cuando de pronto se oyó una extraña melodía, Itachi no le dio mayor importancia, dado que su defensa se decía perfecta, sin embargo tras unos instantes el Uchiha perdió su jutsu y se vio atrapado en un genjutsu, quedando inmovilizado entre algunos sapos que sólo él podía ver, y que habían atacado mediante ondas sonoras, directo a su sistema nervioso…

…y ante esa oportunidad, Hinata apreció a toda velocidad por la retaguardia, dándole un preciso y potente golpe de Juuken en plena espalda, justo sobre su corazón, el cual pudo ver claramente cómo reventaba, tanto por el mal que el ya padecía, como por el fuerte ataque que había sufrido

Eso fue todo…era casi irónico, que un ninja quien había hecho tanto eco con sus actos, muriera con un simple golpe que nadie más pudo ver sino la persona que lo efectuó; el cuerpo de Itachi cayó al suelo por su propio peso, liberándolo de la carga que su clan le había obligado a poner sobre sus hombros…en su vida se arrepentía de muchas cosas, aunque la masacre de su clan no estaba en esa lista, ellos hubieran provocado un verdadero caos mundial y lo mejor era detenerlos, pero hubiera preferido no verse presionado por Madara quien constantemente hacía amenazas sobre Sasuke, porque de no ser por eso no le hubiera llenado la cabeza con eso de la venganza…

…al menos ahora todo había terminado y por fin podía descansar…

Hinata se fijó cómo un lastimado Jiraiya se levantó de entre los escombros, tenía la ropa arruinada y bastante magulladuras en todo el cuerpo, pero nada complicado, los sapos que le habían ayudado ya se habían bajado de sus hombros y aunque estaban en las mismas condiciones que el sanin, le dijeron que se iban de regreso porque estaban cansados, así que el peliblanco les agradeció mucho por su ayuda y vio cómo se esfumaron en una nube de humo

Jiraiya haciendo unos rápidos sellos logró poner el cadáver de Itachi en uno de sus sapos de almacenamiento, Hinata le preguntó si estaba bien y él respondió que lo estaría luego de descansar, así que acabaron registrándose en un hotel para descansar el resto del día y pasar la noche ahí

La Hyuga fue a avisarle al peliblanco que iría a buscar a Naruto, así que él sólo le dijo que tuviera cuidado, ya que con todo el revuelo que habían causado, tanto Naruto como ellos mismos con sus tremendos combates, podrían haber atraído algo de atención, lo cual no siempre era bueno

…

Naruto pronto se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido, pero ahora lo despertó un suave movimiento, así que abriendo perezosamente sus ojos pudo sentir un olor familiar, y un cabello negro muy suave frotándose en su rostro

"Hinata-chan" dijo el rubio antes de volver a caer rendido, ajeno a todos los acontecimientos que habían sucedido después de su exigente combate

Al día siguiente, Naruto despertó cuando sentía que lo movían, así que abriendo los ojos se fijó que su padrino le estaba sacudiendo, mientras a su lado estaba Hinata con una bandeja con comida

"¿cuánto tiempo pasó?" preguntó el rubio algo desorientado

"sólo un día" respondió Hinata, poniéndole la bandeja en las piernas cuando el rubio se sentó un poco más

"gracias Hinata…y por traerme también" dijo el rubio sonriéndole a la chica quien no resistió la tentación de robarle un beso, pese a la siempre perturbadora presencia del autor de la saga Icha Icha

Jiraiya pudo notar que Naruto lucía extraordinariamente cansado, la verdad es que nunca lo había visto en ese estado, aunque tampoco era para menos ya que utilizó casi todos los poderes de su personificación, sumado a seis colas del chakra del Kyubi, lo cual debía ser bastante extenuante para él

"¿está bien?" preguntó Hinata quien veía que Naruto estaba como pensando en algo

El rubio simplemente abrió la mano hacia delante, como apuntando a la muralla, estuvo así unos segundos, pero no pasaba nada, lo intentó con la otra mano y el resultado fue el mismo, entonces se hizo un pequeño corte con el cuchillo, provocando la alarma de Hinata, pero eso sí lo pudo curar con su mística luz dorada

"algo pasó con mis poderes de fuego" dijo el rubio, quien aún no conocía bien en qué estado se encontraba "cuando estaba luchando…ese tipo congeló la espada de Shamash…y luego la apagó, nunca había pasado eso…después congeló mi escudo y lo dejó fijo en un lugar…cosa que tampoco había pasado" dijo Naruto explicándoles lo que pensaba había provocado su estado actual

"¿y tus cadenas?" preguntó Hinata quien sabía del arma de coerción del rubio "¿o la capa de Shamash?" añadió, debido a que Naruto le había dicho que esa era como la representación de su inmunidad al fuego

"la cadena no la tengo…porque es sólo una forma diferente de materializar mi fuego…aunque la capa quedó intacta" dijo el rubio, quien simplemente movió un poco la cabeza y comenzó a probar su desayuno "de momento soy como un ninja más…¿por cierto, cómo les fue?" preguntó curioso Naruto quien notaba que Jiraiya parecía estar recuperándose de una paliza, mientras que Hinata estaba particularmente satisfecha y confiada en sí misma

"ayer luchamos con Itachi pocos minutos luego de que tu pelea acabara" dijo Jiraiya, captando la atención de su rubio ahijado "y entre los dos pudimos acabarlo…aunque no fue nada fácil" dijo Jiraiya quien aún recordaba cómo su poderosa versión del rasengan no fue nada ante esa última técnica que el Uchiha había empleado "y debo decir que Hinata tiene unas técnicas increíbles" dijo Jiraiya mirando a la chica, quien se avergonzó un poco y le bajó el perfil

"yo sé que ella es muy fuerte…por eso le dejé venir con nosotros, esto sólo confirma que fue una decisión acertada" dijo el rubio ganándose otro beso

"bueno…yo intentaré averiguar los rumores que haya por ahí para darles algo de tiempo, nos tomaremos el día de hoy para recobrar energías y dependiendo de cómo estemos mañana, decidimos cuando volver" dijo el sanin para finalmente despedirse al salir de la habitación

Jiraiya salió de la habitación con una sonrisa que si Tsunade la viera, le volvería a dar una paliza por los viejos tiempos, dejando a Naruto sin ni darse cuenta, ya que estaba más ocupado en su desayuno que en lo que fuese estuviera pasando por la mente de su pervertido padrino…

…al menos estaba, ya que cuando se iba a llevar una tostada a la boca, sintió un manotazo y al pan voló de su mano, cayendo luego al suelo junto a la cama

"¡oye me ib-" quiso reclamar el rubio, justo antes de ser silenciado por el mortífero y letal beso de Hinata quien se subió encima suyo y comenzó con un beso que Naruto nunca esperó de ella

Tras el paso de algunos segundos y que Naruto se recupere de la impresión, se dio cuenta de hacia dónde parecían estar yendo las cosas, por lo que mandó su desayuno al diablo y se concentró en la mujer que tenía a sus labios, por lo que sin dejar de besarla se sentó un poco más para quitarle la ropa, pero ella en una actitud de verdadera femme fatale le echó hacia atrás, hacia el respaldo de la cama, quedándose arrodillada, como a horcajadas con sus piernas alrededor de las del rubio, con una cara de vicio increíble

Ella lo había estado retrasando, y ahora se notaba que lo quería, iban a tener su primera vez ahí, lo quisiera él o no, y esa actitud pudo identificar o leer en toda su extensión, ella se quitó la chaqueta, dejando a la vista un sujetador bastante más pequeño de lo que rubio hubiera imaginado, ya que seguramente no era muy cómodo luchar con eso puesto…

…aunque era difícil que lo llevara para esos propósitos, así que luego de mostrarle eso, se arrancó los pantalones, primero poniendo una pierna doblada casi en frente suyo, como ofreciéndosela mientras se quitaba la capa blanca que cubría su aún más tersa y limpia piel, para luego devolver la pierna a su posición original y repetir el proceso con la otra

Naruto la vio en ropa interior y estaba que no daba más, se iba a quitar su ropa cuando se dio cuenta que sólo llevaba una polera sin mangas y sus calzoncillos, seguramente ella ya lo había…acomodado, para que descansara…sí, ¡que descanso iban a tener!

Hinata se aproximó a Naruto quien con una sonrisa traviesa, le sujetó con una mano del cuello, mientras empujaba una de las piernas de la chica, la del lado contrario, con tal de aplicar un poco de presión y dar un giro rápido, dejándola a ella de espaldas a la cama y al rubio como el peligroso depredador, Hinata se sorprendió ya que no esperó ese movimiento y cuando iba a decir algo, Naruto de un tirón le arrancó la prenda que le cubría los pechos y le dio un beso

"lo haces estupendo…pero aquí manda la experiencia" dijo el rubio casi susurrándole al oído en un tono sensual que vino acompañado por el recorrido de su lengua por todo su cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho, rozar su clavícula para proceder a devorar esos pechos que siempre le habían seducido, los recorría con suavidad, deteniéndose en sus pezones que se marcaban claramente erguidos, mientras las ya hábiles manos del rubio se habían encargado de las prendas inferiores de ambos en un tiempo récord

El rubio de pronto se separó de la boca de Hinata para quitarse la camiseta, que era lo único que le venía quedando, así que tras hacerla a un lado volvió a emplear sus manos para sujetar su rostro y acariciar sus pechos, mientras ambos compartían un beso apasionado y lleno de deseo; él había apoyado convenientemente una de sus piernas por el borde interno a la de Hinata, por lo que cada uno de los vaivenes o movimientos que hacía, la iban preparando para lo que ambos querían, así que con un movimiento decidido, el rubio rompió el beso que ambos se estaban dando

Si bien en un comienzo pensó que ella quería hacerlo de forma brusca e incluso algo violenta, luego lo pensó mejor y decidió que se iría con un poco más de cuidado, así que le susurró al oído si estaba lista, ella le dio un si algo entrecortado ya que prácticamente estaba frotando su intimidad sobre uno de los muslos del rubio, con lo que éste pudo darse cuenta de primera mano que ella estaba lista y dispuesta para la guerra

Naruto se aproximó a su cintura, y tras separarle las piernas y levantarle la cadera un poco, colocó la punta de su miembro en su entrada, ella le miró ansiosa, y Naruto simplemente comenzó su trabajo, entró de a poco, aunque sin retirarse ni por un instante, lo hizo lento pero siempre llegando más adentro hasta que sus caderas chocaron marcando el límite de la penetración, Naruto le veía ahí intentando contener lo que sea que estuviese sintiendo, no sabía si estaba sintiendo dolor o placer, aunque seguramente nunca averiguaría la verdad preguntando, por lo que prefirió tratarla con cuidado hasta que comenzó a moverse

Hinata comenzó a ponerse colorada a medida que Naruto se iba moviendo, dentro y fuera de ella, la situación estaba siendo más de lo que ella podía controlar y tras un rato no se pudo seguir conteniendo, aunque la verdad es que no tenía idea realmente por qué lo estaba haciendo, así que dejando todas sus aprehensiones comenzó a gemir bastante fuerte, producto de lo que Naruto, su Naruto, le estaba haciendo y que le permitía sentir como si acariciara el cielo con los dedos

El rubio disfrutaba haciendo el amor con ella, y recorriendo cada centímetro de su tierna y bien contorneada figura, de pronto sintió que estaba por alcanzar su límite, miró a Hinata y le vio con la cara roja y gimiendo bastante, llevaba un rato así, y no podía decir con certeza si había tenido algún orgasmo o no, pero por la forma en que ella se había intentado estirar o como había apretado en algunas ocasiones, suponía que sí…y varios, así que le avisó que estaba a punto de acabar y ella le apretó con las piernas como para evitar que se vaya a salir, por lo que continuaron con su movimiento, hasta que la eyaculación del rubio fue el último hito que ambos disfrutaron a concho

Luego de la sesión de sexo, ambos se quedaron ahí tendidos en la cama, uno junto al otro disfrutando de lo que aún podían experimentar sus sobreexcitados cuerpos…Naruto se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba bastante sudada y cansada, seguramente había estado bastante tensa respecto a ese asunto y ahora que ya estaba lista se había permitido un relajo, así que simplemente le dio un beso a Hinata quien lucía cómodamente dormida y fue a darse un baño

…

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, Hinata despertó, sintiéndose tan liviana como una pluma… oh! Dios, aquello era algo tan reconfortante que si tenía que ponerse a hacer el amor con Naruto todas las noches para seguir amaneciendo así, lo haría encantada…desde que le había pedido a Naruto que le permitiera ser su novia, había estado pensativa y reflexiva acerca del asunto del sexo, ella siempre quiso que su primera vez fuese con él…

…había sido él quien prácticamente la sacó de esa casa donde lo pasaba horrible, él le ayudó a mejorar y le dio los más grandes consejos que en su vida había recibido, y fue él quien la puso al cuidado de Anko, quien actuó como la madre que ella perdió y como una excelente maestra que se desvivía por permitirle mejorar…simplemente no podía ser de otra forma

Pero desde que estaban juntos, siempre se imaginaba si el rubio estaba con ella por lástima, o porque la quería, o si sólo buscaba aprovecharse de su cuerpo y dejarla a la primera oportunidad

Claro que la actitud de él, de ni siquiera tocar el tema, ni darle pistas ni nada no ayudaba mucho a la Hyuga a responder sus interrogantes, pues se sentía desorientada, Naruto siempre estaba con ella, respondía a lo que ella hacía sin buscar más, nunca lo hacía, por más que al comienzo la chica sintiera que cada vez que dormían juntos él la iba a violar sin descanso por al menos doce horas seguidas…aunque de haberlo hecho tampoco le hubiera importado tanto

Pero ahora ya había perdido su virginidad, ya lo había hecho con el rubio y se sentía feliz, pero por sobre todo, relajada y tranquila consigo misma; abrió los ojos con dificultad y se fijó que estaba algo oscuro, seguro se había pasado todo el día durmiendo, buscó a Naruto por todos lados sin resultado, hasta que frente a ella había un juego de ropa ordenada con una nota encima

"no quise despertarte porque parecías muy a gusto, estaré en el comedor del hotel.

Te amo

Naruto"

Abrazó la hoja con gran emoción, como si de su escritor se tratase, se fijó en la hora y creyó que él debía estar comiendo en esos momentos, así que se apresuró para darse un baño con tal de acompañarlo pronto

Naruto estaba sentado en la mesa jugando con la comida…llevaba como media hora en eso, pero estaba sumamente aburrido y distraído, quería ir y abrazar a Hinata, y quedarse así hasta que tengan que irse, pero ella parecía tan relajada y a gusto que se sentiría mal si la despertaba, por lo que decidió no hacerlo, sin embargo luego le dio hambre, pero apenas probó algo se le quitó el apetito y se puso a pensar en que le gustaría estar con Hinata…

…definitivamente había caído por ella

Cuando Hinata se acercó, Naruto estaba moviendo unos granos con su tenedor, mientras se miraba la palma de la mano derecha…esperando que apareciera algo, hasta que de pronto pudo ver una blanca y fina mano entrelazar sus dedos en torno a la mano que estaba mirando

"ya tendrás todos tus poderes de vuelta…es sólo cosa de tiempo" dijo ella animándolo, y sacándole una sonrisa

"¿estás bien?" preguntó el rubio sonriéndole, ya que se notaba mucho más aliviada, pero quería que ella se lo dijera

"mejor que nunca" dijo ella dándole un beso en los labios

….

..

Luego de una cena romántica y la posterior noche de sexo, los jóvenes ninjas se encontraron con Jiraiya en la ciudad, el sanin estaba averiguando algo sobre Sasuke, porque se decía que había sido visto alguien con características similares a las suyas, cosa que le llamó un poco la atención; sin embargo Hinata revisó el área con su Byakugan y no vio a nadie que pudiese caber dentro de la descripción de Sasuke, así que dieron esa búsqueda por abandonada y le dijeron al sanin que querían volver a la villa, por lo que al final esa misma tarde se fueron de ahí

..

"¿Qué averiguaron?" preguntó Sasuke quien se ocultaba en una especie de socavón hecho en la raíz de un gran árbol

"los rumores son ciertos…unos ninjas de Konoha vinieron y vencieron a tu hermano, uno de ellos era…¿cómo le dijeron?" preguntó un tipo cubierto prácticamente en todo el cuerpo por una capucha amplia de color café

"un sanin…" contestó otro sujeto que estaba lleno de vendas y con algunas correas de cuero, como para brindarle contención, ya que tenía algunos problemas severos de salud "¿Qué haremos ahora Sasuke…todos estamos al tanto de tu trato con Orochimaru?" añadió el malogrado sujeto quien distaba mucho de su mejor condición

"¿de qué lado están ustedes?" preguntó Sasuke con una mirada amenazante a los dos que estaban frente a él

"del lado al que no le importa ningún ninja que no sea Naruto" dijo el tipo de la capucha, sugiriendo un cierto rencor al decir esas palabras "ese maldito va a pagar por dejarnos en este estado, y nosotros ya no necesitamos a Orochimaru" añadió Chass

"pero aún es difícil que logren acercarse a él…no sale mucho de Konoha, y cuando lo hace no va solo" dijo Sasuke remarcando el peligro que significaba estar tan cerca de Naruto

..

Un par de días más adelante, estaban los tres ninjas informando del avance de su misión, aunque sin entrar en absolutamente ningún detalle de la pelea de Naruto contra el renegado, alegando que no entenderían las cosas, y así de paso evitó decirles que casi todas sus manifestaciones estaban sin funcionar, y no tenía idea de la razón

Los hermanos Senju la verdad es que estaban satisfechos con el panorama que les representaba el cadáver del penúltimo Uchiha con vida, especialmente porque éste era un portador del Mangekyou Sharingan y ellos sabían qué tan peligroso era eso, si lo que decían sobre su hermano menor era cierto, lo más probable es que nunca se llegue a interesar por un amigo, por lo que este poder estaría siempre fuera de su alcance y aunque él siempre sería un problema por la sangre que corría por sus venas, al menos de momento no era uno tan urgente, así que no había necesidad de perseguirlo como una amenaza…al menos no todavía

Al final los pusieron en libertad, diciéndoles que les volverían a llamar, y justo antes que Naruto pudiera decir algo, el primero le dijo que le permitiría conservar a Hinata en el equipo, dado que su participación había sido fundamental durante el transcurso de la misión anterior, lo que provocó que por primera vez desde que le conocían, el rubio dejara las mañerías y la arrogancia, para hacer un pequeño gesto con su cabeza y darles las gracias, cosa que les sorprendió un poco, aunque de todos modos no dejaron que se les note

Tras la reunión, los tres adquirieron diferentes destinos, ya que mientras Jiraiya iba a descansar debido que el viaje le había parecido agotador, Naruto estaba muriéndose de hambre y Hinata le aceptó su invitación, por lo que al final ambos se dirigieron hacia el restaurante de barbacoas que las familias ninja solían visitar para comer algo ahí

Naruto y Hinata se acomodaron en el segundo piso, ya que había poca gente, y casi todo el balcón que daba a la ventana estaba desocupado, por lo que escogieron ese sitio por la vista que se tenía desde él, los dos habían hecho su pedido y estaban esperando por los platos, cuando el rubio se fijó que alguien venía subiendo las escaleras, por sus vestimentas pudo notar rápidamente que se trataba de miembros del clan Hyuga, aunque por su apariencia parecían puros viejos, algunos con la frente cubierta y otros que no, al parecer eran importantes o algo así dentro del clan, no es que supiera eso porque los conozca de algo, sino que su porte al andar eran como si él creyese que era una especie de dios en la tierra y no intentaba ni siquiera ocultarlo, el rubio decidió ignorarle, mientras que Hinata, quien estaba frente a Naruto no podía ver quienes pasaban a sus espaldas, aunque este sujeto sí lo hizo, reconociendo a la ex joven miembro de la rama principal de clan sentada a unos cuantos metros, así que aprovechando que una trabajadora del lugar iba acercándose a los jóvenes novios, aprovechó de hacer su protesta en un volumen que fácilmente podría ser escuchado desde la calle

"¡Qué hace esta…mujer, aquí!" exclamó el anciano que parecía ser el de mayor cargo del grupo, refiriéndose a Hinata al nombrarla como mujer, con bastante veneno en su voz

Hinata volteó a mirar lo que ocurría, y se dio cuenta que eran unos Hyuga que siempre le habían hecho la vida imposible y al parecer no se habían hartado de eso, así que se resignó un poco a la idea de que tendrían que irse de ahí para ahorrarse problemas, pero cuando se fijó en Naruto, él ya estaba de pie, ella le dijo que no se haga problema, pero Naruto le contestó que no iba a permitir esa falta de respeto y defendería su honor, al final le dio un beso antes que la chica pudiera decir algo más

La trabajadora del local puso rápidamente los platos en la mesa de los jóvenes y se vio vuelta para acercarse al tipo y averiguar cuál era su problema, sin darse cuenta que Naruto iba a menos de medio metro suyo

"¿Qué pasa señor?" preguntó la mujer en un tono servicial "agradecería que baje la voz, porque los otros clientes están intentando comer tranquilos" dijo ella de forma muy educada, ya que sabía cómo se ponían algunos cuando les levantaban un poco la voz

"oye tú…no podemos comer si esa" dijo el anciano señalando a Hinata con el dedo "está aquí…así que pídele que se retire" dijo el tipo con la forma autoritaria a la que estaba acostumbrado

"lo siento señor, pero ellos llegaron aquí antes que usted, además nosotros no podemos negarle el acceso ni los productos a nadie…fue una ley impuesta por el tercer Hokage" dijo la chica con menos amabilidad, a medida que iba hablando

"si no haces lo que te digo, nadie más en el clan Hyuga vendrá, comenzaremos a contarles a todos de la mala atención y el pésimo servicio…el local será arruinado" dijo el sujeto buscando chantajear a la trabajadora para que le dé en el gusto, hasta que el rubio apareció en escena

"discúlpeme por favor" dijo Naruto tocando en el hombro a la mujer que les atendió para que le dé permiso y pudiera ponerse en frente del Hyuga, a quién miró al rostro con cara de pocos amigos "¿Qué problema tienes con mi novia?" dijo Naruto acompañando sus palabras con un fuerte instinto asesino

El tipo al principio iba a responderle, pero cuando sintió esa horrible sensación como si estuvieran pisoteando su misma alma, de la forma más dolorosa en que fuese posible, se quedó paralizado… entonces fue cuando Naruto lo tomó de la cabeza, apretándole con mucha fuerza aunque sólo lo sujetara con una mano, luego lo lanzó violentamente contra la muralla, la cual se hizo pedazos al ser envestida por el cuerpo del ahora indefenso Hyuga siendo manejado por Naruto quien había vuelto a golpearle, para finalmente caer en la calle y ver cómo el rubio se ponía de pie junto a él y levantaba su pie, como para dejarlo levemente por sobre su rostro, amenazándolo con la suela del zapato

"¡nooo!" gritó el tipo desesperado para implorar con su vida, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sudando de forma abundante…y muy fuera de lugar, ya que cuando se fijó bien, seguía frente a Naruto y alrededor de los demás Hyuga y la mujer que atendía en el local…entonces miró a Naruto quien le dio una sonrisa casi de depredador, que le hizo darse cuenta de lo ocurrido '_este mocoso…sólo con su instinto asesino fue capaz de mostrarme mi muerte_' pensó alarmado el sujeto quien simplemente miró hacia el lado y se ubicó en la primera silla que encontró

"eso imaginé…muchas gracias señorita" dijo el rubio sonriendo, para luego agradecerle a la mesera por todo, ella viendo que la situación ya parecía resuelta decidió que podía irse tranquila de ahí, por lo que siguió con sus cosas, mientras Naruto también volvía a su mesa, junto a Hinata

"¿Seguro que no te quieres ir?" preguntó Hinata quien vio todo lo ocurrido, excepto por la ilusión, pero que no sabía si es que aquel hombre les iba a dejar tranquilos

"no, en absoluto…mira" el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa, dejó escapar un leve instinto asesino a través del chakra del zorro, lo cual hizo que el tipo al que había intimidado diera un brinco sobre su silla, casi cayéndose de ésta, cosa que arrancó varias carcajadas en Hinata quien al final hizo caso a Naruto y al igual que él, se puso a disfrutar de la comida y de los constantes sustos que el rubio le daba al tipo cada dos o tres minutos

..

Unas horas más tarde, Naruto estaba recostado sobre el pasto en un parque, mientras que Hinata estaba con la espalda apoyada sobre él, así que Naruto la abrazaba por detrás y los dos llevaban un buen rato riéndose a costas de aquel pomposo Hyuga al que no habían dejado comer ya que a cada rato le asustaban y él siempre reaccionaba de manera muy exagerada

"no tienes que dejar a esos tipos salirse con la suya" dijo el rubio entre reproche y consejo a su novia, quien descansaba sobre su pecho "si nadie les dice lo contrario, ellos se acostumbrarán a eso…de hecho me sorprende que esa actitud no haya cambiado con la presencia de los Senju… aunque supongo que a ellos no les importa mucho lo que ocurra fuera del campo de combate" dijo el rubio intentando crear consciencia de lo que creía, ya que no estaba bien que la gente se habitúe a ese tipo de prácticas

"bueno…si cada vez que alguien me pase a llevar voy a tener a mi caballero de brillante armadura para defenderme, no sería algo tan malo" dijo ella porque si Naruto la rescataba y hacía quedar mal a las otras personas, el hecho de que la persigan o la molesten podría ser incluso divertido

Los dos estuvieron disfrutando como un par de enamorados esos pocos días que tuvieron para ellos mismos, los hokages aún no descubrían nada que fuera como un bandido de clase S y preferían dejar a Naruto resguardando la aldea, mientras sólo uno de ellos estaba en la villa que mandarlo a hacer algo que más que misión parecía un recado, el rubio había comenzado a actuar menos orgulloso con ellos y las cosas se estaban dando bien ya que si bien no era el subordinado ideal, había dejado los constantes desafíos y provocaciones, dando paso a un carácter más cercano al real, era alguien que daba su opinión incluso si no se la pedían, respondía cuando le preguntaban y no intentaba sembrar cizaña…

…ellos imaginaban que Naruto debía haberse aburrido de su actitud anterior ya que no estaba consiguiendo nada, así que había dejado el acto, si bien esto era en parte cierto, no era toda la razón para esta actitud ya que el rubio tenía otro motivo detrás de eso…el motivo por el cual había querido ir a Konoha desde un comienzo

"quédate con Anko y no me esperes…yo creo que volveré mañana" dijo el rubio despidiéndose de Hinata, quien estaba de pie en el portal de la casa de la kunoichi de cabello morado, quien estaba pronta a llegar

El rubio iba a hacer algo personal y delicado en la aldea, no es que no confíe en Hinata, todo lo contrario, ambos se habían acercado bastante, pero no quería meterla en aprietos así que la había mantenido a oscuras acerca de sus reales intenciones para su llegada a la villa

"¿dónde estaba?" preguntó Naruto a un fantasma que había alrededor del monte de los rostros Hokages

"por ahí" respondió el espíritu señalando una ubicación hacia su derecha

El rubio intuía que debía haber algún tipo de pasadizo secreto o algo así…por un instante quiso tener a Hinata ahí con él, pero llevaba más de cuatro horas siguiendo indicaciones que conseguía de los espíritus que rondaban por ahí, y para la Hyuga sería raro verle tanto tiempo hablando solo

Decidió intentar algo nuevo, así que enterrando uno de sus kunai especiales en el muro, intentó aparecer tras él…y lo consiguió, sorprendiéndose al encontrar un cuarto interior, en el cual estaban guardadas y selladas las cosas de lo Hokages, o al menos eso se suponía ya que sólo había unos retratos en los muros y unas especies de libros bajo cada uno de ellos…ofuscado dio un pisotón cuando se pronto vio un fantasma atravesar el muro, moviéndose asustado

"¡Oye qué pasa!" le gritó Naruto, sorprendiendo al espíritu quien no esperaba ser visto, por lo que tuvo que reponerse de la impresión para responderle

"nnooooo seeee….muchas….mueeerrrtes….ahoooooraaaaa" dijo el fantasma para salir a través del otro muro

Naruto se preocupó de inmediato, por lo que rápidamente apareció en la parte exterior del muro para recoger su kunai y borrar cualquier evidencia que pudiera conducir a él, para luego sentir una especie de escalofrío que sólo encendió sus alarmas cuando vio algunas extrañas manchas moviéndose a toda velocidad a lo lejos, así que utilizando el kunai marcado que le había dado a Hinata y le había dicho que no deje nunca, apareció en la casa de Anko

"¡tú….no pu-" se cayó inmediatamente Naruto al ver la escena que se situaba justo delante de sus ojos

Ahí mismo, en su presencia, había un tipo con una capucha gris que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, tenía algo de sangre encima, pero no se le veía ningún tipo de arma, frente a él a menos de dos metros estaba Hinata llorando, mientras utilizaba su Kakudai (expansión) a modo de un escudo estático que le impedía el paso, ya que a nivel interno provocaba un daño atroz…una de las cosas que más había afectado a Naruto era ver a su novia sangrando en el suelo, abrazada…al cuerpo sin vida de Anko, a quien vio en espíritu al llegar al departamento, provocando su reacción inicial

Hinata sólo sintió el chakra del Kyubi hacerse presente con su ya acostumbrado instinto asesino, y dio gracias, puesto que sus reservas de chakra se estaban agotando y de algún modo ese sujeto tenía una técnica extraña que aún no había podido anular, era como si cuando le iban a golpear se convirtiera en viento por una pequeña fracción de segundo, en la cual se podía transportar una corta distancia, y también le permitía hacer sus ataques de forma más sorpresiva e imprevisible, incluso para el ojo blanco del clan Hyuga…

La chica nunca en su vida se había sentido tan indefensa, tan vulnerable, incluso en su vieja vida, dentro del clan Hyuga, si bien se sentía poca cosa, nunca se encontró en tal nivel de peligro que podría perder la vida en menos de un minuto, y ver cómo Anko perdía la vida a manos de este tipo que era un excelente luchador de tipo viento, ya que creaba muchas cuchillas de este elemento en torno a sus brazos, en los que llevaba unos guantes metálicos para protegerse de su propio poder, le tenían sin esperanzas…

…hasta que llegó Naruto, sintió su enorme poder y sintió cómo el alma le volvía al cuerpo, recordó cuando hace días atrás bromeó con la posibilidad de meterse en problemas para que él la rescate, incluso sintió culpa por la muerte de Anko, hasta que de pronto vio aparecer las cadenas de Naruto y se fijó que absolutamente todo el sitio se cubrió con cadenas, nunca había visto tantas ya que parecían estar formando parte de la tapicería al cubrir toda el área

Ella con algo de horror vio cómo el ninja se lanzaba a atacar a Naruto, y éste intentaba golpearle con lo que ahora era una garra roja, sin embargo el tipo utilizó el mismo truco que había usado con ella para esquivarle, Hinata volvió a temer por Naruto, pero todo terminó cuando el rubio con algo de control sobre sus emociones se desvaneció en un parpadeo…Hirashin no jutsu, y apareció por un costado para incrustarle un rasengan en el pecho, mandándolo a volar ya que nunca esperó que su truco sea opacado por ESE jutsu

Naruto se fijó que el tipo estaba acabado, pero vivo…lo iba a necesitar hablando más adelante, así que aprovechó de hacerle una pequeña herida y poner su mano con chakra rojo sobre ella…haciéndole lo mismo que le había hecho a Ryon, cuando le envenenó con el poderoso chakra del Kyubi

Hinata estaba exhausta, ya no pudo mantener el escudo, el cual no quería dejar aunque ya no fuese necesario, estaba llorando y en claro estado de shock, vio cómo el rubio se acercó a ella, y sólo atinó a aferrar con fuerza el cuerpo de Anko, hasta que Naruto le abrió los brazos para arrebatárselo, entonces le dejó recostada a un lado y se fijó en ella

"aaa…an-" Hinata intentaba decirle que intentara ayudar a Anko, pero el rubio quitándole la sangre de la boca con su pulgar, la silenció con un beso que hizo estremecer a Hinata, quien se sintió segura y amada nuevamente, hasta que se separaron tras unos segundos y él comenzó a curarla, ella tenía cortes en ambos brazos y en uno de sus hombros, ya que cuando luchó contra el tipo, primero sufrió los efectos de sus técnicas, mientras que después utilizó el escudo manteniéndolo a su alrededor hasta que Naruto llegó y se encargó del sujeto

Cuando se sintió como nueva…al menos físicamente, ya que emocionalmente se encontraba bastante débil y vulnerable todavía, iba a decirle a Naruto que ayude a Anko, pero antes de decir nada, Naruto prácticamente intuyendo lo que iba a hacer, le puso una mano sobre su hombro como para detenerla, entonces se acercó hasta donde estaba colocado el cuerpo de la mujer de cabellos morados…el rubio se arrodilló a su lado y estirando los brazos hacia delante, con las palmas arriba comenzó a emitir un resplandor similar al que usaba en sus curaciones, pero la diferencia es que normalmente la luz salía de su mano, ahora en cambio, venía desde arriba de ambos

Hinata con asombro presenció cómo Naruto se quedaba en esa posición por varios minutos…mientras ella lloraba sin poder moverse del lugar donde se encontraba…

…al cabo de casi veinte minutos, la luz comenzó a disolverse en el aire, el rubio de pronto comenzó a balancearse y cayó de bruces sobre el vientre de Anko, arrancando un suspiro de preocupación en Hinata, que luego pasó a ser uno de incredulidad al ver a Anko sentarse en el suelo y ponerse a llorar mientras abrazaba al rubio, quien ahora estaba inconsciente

"¿sensei…?" preguntó Hinata algo dubitativa, ya que pese a que sabía de la capacidad del rubio para revivir personas, siempre le escuchó decir que aborrecía esa habilidad y no creía que la fuese a ocupar…nunca

"sí Hinata, soy yo…y estoy bien" dijo Anko quien aún lloraba, mientras Hinata, ahora derramando lágrimas de felicidad para acercarse luego y sumarse al abrazo que Anko le estaba dando a un inconsciente Naruto

Nadie supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero la llegada de la luz del sol les indicó que la noche había terminado y un nuevo y caótico día comenzó en Konoha, los ANBU deambulaban de un lado para otro, todo era conmoción porque un número desconocido de ninjas, todos de nivel jounin habían sido atacados por unos misteriosos encapuchados que habían asesinado a varios, y herido a otros pocos, nadie había podido capturarlos y sólo unos pocos pudieron verlos y permanecer con vida

El primer Hokage estaba colérico por haber permitido que algo así sucediera, pero el equipo de la barrera le dijo que no habían sentido ningún tipo de perturbación, así que realmente alguien había entrado, sorteando su barrera, atacó a sus mejores ninja, matando a varios e hiriendo a otros pocos y finalmente huyeron sin que nadie pudiera atrapar ni siquiera a uno…

Claro estaba que ya le había enviado las noticias a su hermano, esperando que éste se encuentre fuera de peligro y sea capaz de conseguir algo más de información, dado que él no lo había conseguido

..

Como a eso de las nueve, Naruto despertó y se fijó que estaba acostado y tapado en una cama que no era suya, miró hacia los lados y vio a Hinata y Anko durmiendo juntas en la cama de la primera, aunque apenas el rubio se despertó, ellas se levantaron, al parecer sólo descansaban un poco mientras lo esperaban

"¡muchas gracias Naruto…realmente, no sé cómo agradecértelo" dijo Anko prácticamente enterrando la cabeza del chico en sus pechos, pero no porque quisiera algo con él, sino que esa era su forma más sincera de expresar su gratitud

"por favor….discúlpenme por dejarlas solas…" dijo el rubio mirando a Anko quien le miró sorprendida "desde el día de hoy no me voy a apartar…de ninguna de las dos" dijo el rubio abrazándolas a ambas, compartiendo un lindo momento todos juntos, sin preocuparse por los nombres o las relaciones, simplemente querían permanecer así

Desafortunadamente unos ruidos como de forcejeos llamaron la atención del rubio, quien recordó al tipo que había reducido la jornada anterior, y que ahora estaba atado y sellado por Anko quien tenía sellos inhibidores de chakra, por lo que el tipo difícilmente podía hacer algo más que intentar luchar contra sus inamovibles cuerdas y murmurar algo cada vez que quería gritar por el dolor que el chakra rojo le provocaba…le dio un beso a Hinata y luego otro a Anko, a ambas en la boca y les dijo que le esperaran y que no salgan ni le abran a nadie que no sea él, ellas asintieron y se quedaron tranquilas esperando sobre la cama, mientras él salía de la habitación

Naruto volvió a la sala de aquel departamento, vio que la sangre había sido limpiada, seguramente por Anko, ya que Hinata aún se veía demasiado afectada por todo el asunto, sin embargo la pelimorada había experimentado la muerte, lo que significaba que su alma al menos en parte había trascendido…no es que recordara algo de su viaje, pero sí su alma había crecido y seguramente también lo había hecho su madurez y sus poderes

Al verse sin poder utilizar su chakra, ni los componentes de este, no tenía la habilidad para desplazarse igual que los otros ninja, además aún sus poderes estaban sellados por lo que había hecho, así que simplemente sujetó un extremo del cordón que lo ataba y lo comenzó a arrastrar hasta la torre Hokage

Al llegar al edificio más importante de la villa, los ANBU le dijeron que el Hokage estaba muy ocupado para lo que sea que él venía a molestar con un desconocido a sus espaldas, pero Naruto simplemente les habló en tono amenazador y acabaron permitiéndole el paso hasta la misma puerta de Hashirama Senju

"pase" dijo el primero pensando que era algún otro reporte, ya sea médico o forense relacionado con el ataque, hasta que abrió unos tremendos ojos al ver llegar a Naruto, bastante desmejorado y con un bulto a sus espaldas "¿Qué rayos te pasó?" preguntó el Hokage

"este tipo…atacó la casa de Anko" dijo el rubio lanzándoselo a los pies de su escritorio, captando poderosamente la atención del Hokage

"¿cómo está ella?" preguntó preocupado el líder, quien ya se había puesto de pie para examinar al tipo

"murió…" dijo Naruto con un tono demasiado serio para estar refiriéndose a alguien que le importaba…hasta que recordó algo

"¿acaso tú-" iba a preguntar cuando Naruto asintió para responderle, la había revivido y él sabía por la misma boca del sandaime que al hacer eso quedaba sin poderes por un lapso que bordeaba los diez días

"una semana…ese es el tiempo que estaré sin poderes" dijo el rubio levantando su mano, como demostrando que no podía hacer aparecer nada "quiero que para el séptimo día me digas qué aldea voy a tener que destruir" dijo el rubio en un tono sumamente amenazador, como cualquier macho despechado quien se cobraría venganza sin importar los obstáculos que hayan en su camino

"créeme, no irás solo" dijo el primero pensando en las medidas que Konoha adoptaría como respuesta, no podía permitirse aceptar ese acto o las otras aldeas podrían verse tentadas de hacer lo mismo, así como tampoco iba a permitir la muerte de sus ninjas, de quienes formaban parte de la villa por un ataque sucio y cobarde…el responsable iba a pagar y sumamente caro

"me quedaré con Anko y Hinata" dijo el rubio casi como una orden, pero la forma en que lo había hecho hizo al Senju entender que no le estaba provocando, sino que simplemente quería asegurarse de su bienestar, pese a que ahora él fuese más débil

Cuando Naruto regresó, antes de golpear se puso a gritar que era él y que le dejaran entrar, así que Anko fue hasta la puerta y le permitió entrar al departamento, una vez ahí ella le abrazó y se puso a llorar en su pecho, se estaba desahogando como no lo había hecho antes

"perdóname…dejé que me empujaras lejos de ti, sin importarme que seas una persona muy valiosa para mí" dijo el rubio dándole un abrazo, lleno de sentimiento "te prometo que vamos a estar todos juntos…de alguna forma lo haremos" dijo el rubio compartiendo un momento de cercanía y comprensión con la chica, mientras Hinata dormía en la habitación

…

Shodaime Hokage llevó el capturado por Naruto hasta el centro de detención y captura del ANBU, sitio donde trabajaba Ibiki sacándole información a los detenidos y capturados, ese sitio era un caos ya que todos intentaban aportar cuanta información encontraran, con tal de hacerse una idea de los responsables del ataque, sin embargo tanto el tipo de las cicatrices, como el fundador de la villa estaban impresionados, ya que cuando liberaron al tipo, se fijaron que además de unas marcas en forma de espiral por su pecho no tenía tantas heridas, pero su estado era lamentable y apenas sí podía hacer algo más que sólo quejarse por un gran dolor

Seguramente todo ese inmenso dolor que estaba experimentando había arrasado con sus defensas y toda la voluntad que pudiese haberle quedado, así que habló con suma facilidad, resultando ser una información que fácilmente valía varios millones

Resulta que ese escuadrón era el llamado KamiKaze o viento divino, un grupo de ninjas fuuton escogidos con pinzas por los altos mandos de la aldea de Suna para entrenarlos en el estilo de combate que utilizaban, su principal habilidad era la de hacer una especie de reemplazo con el aire a su alrededor, era una versión muchísimo más simple y básica del Hirashin no jutsu, pero había bastado para provocar un tremendo caos en la aldea, así como eludir todas las defensas que había

Según el capturado, el ataque era como una represalia ante las medidas que Konoha había adoptado contra ellos, tras el intento de invasión por parte de Suna y Otto, sumado a la muerte de Gaara, su mayor arma…se enteraron que en total eran veinticuatro ninjas los invasores que formaban parte de este escuadrón, y precisamente las víctimas en la hoja habían sido diecinueve jounin muertos y cuatro heridos…más Anko, cuyo estatus real sólo era conocido por el Hokage, Hinata y Naruto, aunque así se quedaría ya que no había necesidad de comentar algo así, debido a que el Senju entendía que eso también comprometía su propio secreto

Ahora que sabía quiénes eran los responsables, llegaba el momento de planificar las represalias, había perdido varios jounin, entre ellos Tenzou, quien se estaba haciendo pasar por jounin por encargo del Hokage, además de las pérdidas de otros menos importantes, aunque tanto Kakashi como Gai estaban en el hospital, el primero por utilizar su Mangekyou Sharingan y el segundo, por emplear las puertas celestiales y quedarían fuera de la acción por al menos dos semanas, también sabía que Naruto estaría sin sus poderes por al menos una semana según lo que había dicho…

…

Esa noche durmieron los tres juntos en la misma cama, pero no hubo ni el más mínimo impulso o deseo sexual, Naruto estaba abrazando a Anko, a quien no quería perder nunca más, mientras Hinata se pegaba a su espalda, intentando retenerlo por todos los medios posibles ya que sentía como que lo perdía, sin embargo en medio de la noche, cuando el rubio creía a Anko dormida, sintió como que le apretaban un poco más, así que supuso que Hinata estaba despierta por lo que giró su cabeza para poder hablarle al oído

"sígueme…y nunca te dejaré atrás" dijo Naruto dándole esperanzas a su novia y calmando sus temores, pero sin imaginarse el real alcance que más adelante tendrían esas palabras, y que Hinata no fue la única que las escuchó

Al siguiente día, el rubio se levantó temprano porque oyó golpear la puerta, y como todo caballero salió a atender él, un ANBU le dijo que el Hokage le había mandado a llamar tan pronto como le sea posible, así que el rubio se dio una ducha rápida y salió viendo que sus dos musas seguían durmiendo, seguramente los últimos días les habían afectado mucho, y ni siquiera sospechaba que prácticamente no habían dormido en la noche

Una vez en el centro de la aldea, el rubio se encontró que el movimiento de los ninjas hacia todos lados no había cesado en absoluto desde el momento del ataque, por lo que fue hasta donde el Hokage, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlos a ambos ahí en la oficina, estaban atiborrados de papeles y cosas por hacer, sin embargo de momento había asuntos de mucha mayor importancia

A la llegada del rubio le recibieron rápidamente y echaron a los demás, con tal de quedar en privado para discutir cosas importantes

"Naruto tenemos al responsable…fue Suna, quien implementó un plan llamado el ninja del viento divino, alguien desarrolló una especie de copia barata del jutsu de tu padre, pero aún así le bastó para provocarnos un tremendo problema…" dijo el primero examinando por enésima vez los documentos que se encontraban sobre su escritorio

"estamos planeando el ataque…mi hermano me contó lo que pasó con Anko, y el estado en que te encuentras" agregó el Nidaime, más en un tono de preocupación que alguna otra cosa

"mis poderes se encuentran sellados, y permanecerán así por una semana" dijo el rubio algo ofuscado, pero resignado ya que él estaba perfectamente consciente de aquello cuando hizo el ritual de resurrección, de hecho tras haber revivido a los dos líderes hizo algunas pruebas, no reales por su puesto, sino sólo algunos ensayos y recreaciones hipotéticas, llegando a la conclusión que el hacer el ritual sellada su poder por cuatro días, y el revivir a una persona lo hacía por tres días más…por eso cuando revivió a los dos Senju que se encontraban ahora frente a él, estuvo fuera de circulación por diez días, aunque no tenía idea del número máximo de personas que podía revivir de una sola vez

"estábamos pensando en asediar la aldea, y cuando puedas luchar nos alcanzas y la destruimos" dijo el segundo, con un compás en la mano, mientras hacía algunas planificaciones con un mapa bastante detallado de la aldea de la arena

"no quiero sonar impertinente…pero creo que sería mejor para todos que me dejen la aldea a mí, si estoy acompañado no podré luchar tranquilo…" dijo el rubio buscando entre su ropa hasta sacar uno de los kunai especiales que su padre había diseñado y que su padrino había replicado "si llevan esto, podré aparecer tan pronto como esté en condiciones…ustedes pueden ir, asegurar el perímetro y al cabo de seis días más yo reduciré ese sitio a cenizas" dijo el rubio con el fuego vivo en los ojos

"está bien…no creo que sea tan fácil rodearlos en el desierto, pero de algún modo hallaremos el modo, y te dejaremos la aldea a ti" dijo el primero tratando de dar por zanjada la discusión de forma conciliadora ya que entendía perfectamente lo que el rubio sentía, así que su conducta era absolutamente justificable

"a quien sea que vaya, adviértanle bien de esos ninjas que atacaron Konoha" dijo el rubio, recibiendo el asentimiento a modo de gratitud por parte del segundo, por esa valiosa sugerencia

…

"¿Naruto…cómo es que fuiste capaz de volver a utilizar tus cadenas?" preguntó Hinata intrigada, mientras los tres comían, ya que desde aquel día del incidente, se había quedado francamente impresionada al ver cómo aparecieron cadenas por todos lados

"creo que el verte en peligro avivó mi fuego" dijo el rubio dedicándole una tierna sonrisa "no soportaría verlas en peligro…a ninguna de las dos" dijo el rubio, mirando ahora a Anko, a quien no le permitiría apartarle de su lado

Esa tarde después de la comida, apareció Jiraiya por el departamento, Naruto agradeció su presencia ya que quería hablar de un par de cosas con él, así que dejando la puerta cerrada con llave y a las kunoichi con la instrucción de no abrir a nadie más, se fue con el peliblanco hasta una zona algo alejada, donde las muchachas jóvenes solían disfrutar el agua del río que pasaba por ahí, aunque lamentablemente ahora con toda la agitación que se vivía, no había ninguna

"Naruto…por favor dime todo lo que pasó" pidió Jiraiya, quien había sido informado, pero se imaginaba que si su ahijado no había ido donde él desde el primer momento, era porque algo había ocurrido

"mataron a Anko" dijo el rubio con un tono de voz demasiado neutro, mientras miraba a la nada en el horizonte

"pero cómo si A-" se cayó él mismo cuando se dio cuenta del significado que eso había tenido, si lo decía Naruto "ya veo…¿te quedan seis días?" preguntó el sanin, a lo que su ahijado sólo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza "he hablado con las dos momias, y quieren que me quede a cargo de la aldea, mientras ellos toman represalias contra Suna" dijo Jiraiya, sorprendiendo a Naruto quien no se esperaba que los dos Hokages dejaran a alguien que estaba regresando a la villa hace poco tiempo, era un voto de confianza bastante grande como para dejarlo pasar "¿seguro que no preferirías que te acompañe a destruirlos?" preguntó Jiraiya, ganándose aún más el aprecio de su ahijado, quien no esperaba que sólo porque él se lo pidiera, estuviese dispuesto a renunciar a una tarea tan importante como esa

"me quedaría más tranquilo sabiendo que estás en la aldea y que podrías poner un ojo a las chicas en mi ausencia…no quiero nada que interfiera con la incineración de la aldea de la arena" dijo el rubio en un tono serio, realmente no estaba alardeando, tenía previsto utilizar lo que sea necesario de sus poderes para reducir esa aldea a cenizas por haberle hecho daño a Anko, y haber hecho sentir mal a Hinata…y quién mejor que él para hacer justicia, aunque recordó algo en lo que había estado pensando "Jiraiya…había estado pensando en algo para contrarrestar esa técnica que tenían los tipos…por lo que averigüé en mi combate con uno de ellos, sumado a lo que dijeron los demás, es una especie de sustitución a alta velocidad con el viento, sólo la puede utilizar un ninja tipo fuuton de alto nivel" dijo el rubio resumiendo lo más importante que sabía acerca del jutsu que tenía ciertas similitudes al Hirashin, aunque realmente esta cosa fuera algo muy simple, pero no por eso menos efectivo y eso saltaba a la vista "mi padre me dijo que durante un combate contra un tal Uchiha Kagami, tú utilizaste un fuuinjutsu de fuego en tu ascenso a jounin…" dijo el rubio dándole el pie a Jiraiya para que recuerda la situación y se lo comente

"Ah! Sí me acuerdo, tuve que pelear contra uno de los más fuertes ninjas de esa época, era compañero de mi sensei en sus tiempos bajo las órdenes del segundo" dijo Jiraiya rememorando viejos tiempos de su maestro y de él mismo también "Fūka Hōin" dijo Jiraiya mencionando su técnica "así se llama la técnica, es capaz de sellar cualquier tipo de fuego en un pergamino, para su almacenamiento o liberación posterior, esa vez lo sellé en unos aditamentos especiales que llevaba en mis antebrazos" explicó Jiraiya quien recordaba claramente cómo había perdido ese combate, pero aún así dio una excelente impresión y fue ascendido, ya que nadie esperaba que él pudiera vencer a un Uchiha tan desarrollado como lo era Kagami "el principio es una especie de barrera, que encierra un espacio al cual aplico un vacío, así que utilizando kanjis para el fuego, puedo hacer que sea esto lo que absorba, y como eso ocupa el vacío, luego puedo sacarlo" explicó Jiraiya ahora el funcionamiento del jutsu a Naruto quien la escuchaba con atención

"¿y si usáramos los kanji del cielo y los remolinos podríamos sellar el viento?" preguntó el rubio compartiendo con su padrino la teoría que tenía, pero que debido a su estado actual no podía comprobar "podríamos hacer un pequeño sello para que lo lleven debajo de su protector y en sus guantes, cosa que la técnica de estos tipos falle y queden a merced de las fuerzas de la hoja" dijo el rubio proponiendo una forma práctica y útil para poner su plan en acción

"es una estupenda idea, iré a mi habitación a practicar con el sello y luego se lo indicaré al primero, seguro les va a agradar tu interés por colaborar" dijo Jiraiya intentando molestar a Naruto, quien de forma desinteresada dijo que no quería ver tantos muertos cuando llegara

Esa misma tarde partieron las fuerzas de Konoha, un total de sesenta ninjas ANBU de los mejores que pudieron reunir, encabezados por los dos Hokages y estrellas de la hoja, Hashirama y Tobirama Senju, el rubio sintió el movimiento y el ruido, mas no los pudo ver ya que estaba en el departamento de Anko y Hinata, si bien hubieran estado más seguras en la casa del rubio, ésta tenía el pequeño problema que era tan segura que sin chakra ni Naruto no podía entrar ya que no podría activar los sellos con los que la protegía, sin embargo las otras dos kunoichi estaban contentas de tenerle con él

Aunque el rubio tenía la sensación que algo que no había planeado o deseado a propósito estaba ocurriendo por la forma en que habían actuado durante los últimos días, los cuales en Konoha fueron tensos, ya que todo el mundo estaba ansioso por tener noticias de los ninjas que habían ido a reivindicar el nombre de la villa y su posición entre las demás aldeas

….

-al séptimo día tras el ataque a Konoha-

"¡estoy listo!" dijo Naruto en medio de la noche, cuando se cumplió exactamente el plazo que debía permanecer con sus poderes retenidos, Anko y Hinata se sobresaltaron con la pequeña onda expansiva que la propia energía del rubio produjo…

…ellas podían ver cómo el fuego ardía en sus ojos…y por mucho que le quisieran, no podían evitar preocuparse por las llamas de venganza que podían apreciar


	13. Encrucijada

CAPITULO 13. Encrucijada…

Naruto se bajó de la cama en la que estaba durmiendo, eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, pero no le importó despertar a las chicas; aunque tras el grito y la energía que había liberado, éstas hace rato ya estaban alerta… así que les sujetó de la mano y mediante el Hiraishin, las llevó a su propia casa. Ellas se sorprendieron por lo brusco de todo, ya que no les dijo nada a modo de advertencia; al llegar el rubio se fue a buscar unas cosas y se llevó un pergamino a los bolsillos, se cambió el traje naranjo por uno limpio y les dio un beso a cada una.

"Voy a hacer justicia… hagan lo que quieran en la casa, nada hay que no puedan ver… sólo les pido que no salgan." Dijo el rubio pidiéndoles que se mantengan ahí, aunque no es como si pudiesen salir fácilmente, ya que el sitio estaba lleno de sellos y barreras, salvo pocas excepciones… era el sitio más seguro de la villa.

Naruto desapareció en un manchón anaranjado, dejando a las dos mujeres ahí algo preocupadas por el estado del rubio… principalmente en su aspecto emocional, ya que difícilmente alguien lo pararía; pero no era conveniente que se deje llevar así por sus emociones, especialmente de haber sufrido las cosas que le han tocado vivir.

…

"¡Naruto!" Exclamó el Primer Hokage, sorprendido de ver a Naruto a esas horas tras verlo aparecer delante de él, con una apariencia que indicaba que estaba más que listo para el combate.

Los ANBU que estaban ahí junto con el menor de los Senju, sintieron un fuerte instinto asesino que se les hacía desconocido, cosa que llamó su atención; pero entonces se fijaron que provenía de la persona que estaba hablando con el Primero y fue ahí, cuando se fijaron que era Naruto. Estuvieron unos segundos preguntándose por qué eso los había sorprendido tanto, mientras que Tobirama Senju ya tenía la respuesta…

Las ocasiones anteriores, el rubio utilizaba el instinto asesino del zorro para intimidar…

…ahora, sólo estaba siendo él mismo y dejaba sus emociones fluir como el agua de un canal… todo ese impulso asesino…

…era su deseo de venganza.

El rubio pareció estar de acuerdo con lo que el Primero le decía, principalmente sobre lo que ellos habían hecho… y que Naruto debía reconocer que había sido impresionante; puesto que, había un enorme muro de madera en forma de media luna, sumamente resistente que se erguía más de doscientos metros, por sobre los muros de la aldea y que estaba puesto para que cubra toda la zona posterior… evitando que los ninjas escapen por vías alternativas.

Por si no bastara con eso, en lo que el rubio consideraba la demostración de control sobre el agua más impresionante que había visto, rodeando la aldea había un pozo… sí, un pozo con todo y el agua, lo cual aislaba la aldea ninja emplazada en el desierto… ¡Demonios! Aún no tenía idea cómo el Segundo había sido capaz de hacer eso ¡En medio del desierto!...

Naruto comenzó a separarse del Hokage, mientras éste les hacía una seña a los demás para que se pusieran a cubierto. El instinto asesino del rubio comenzó a desbordarse y entonces lanzó uno de sus kunai marcados, el cual voló unos segundos, para luego permitirle a Naruto ponerse de pie sobre aquel muro levantado por el Primer Hokage. Sus ojos se volvieron dorados y Shamash apareció en escena, sus dos ojos brillaron levemente e hizo aparecer las dos primeras columnas de fuego, de aproximadamente diez metros de diámetro… levantándose desde el suelo, hasta perderse de vista entre las nubes.

Rápidamente luego del primer ataque, los ojos de aquel poderoso y despiadado espíritu, volvieron a brillar y otras dos columnas de fuego aparecieron. Con los cuatro primeros ataques, recién comenzó la respuesta por parte de Suna, ya que salieron los primeros ninjas a ver lo que ocurría; por mientras que Shamash, seguía arrojándoles fuego en distintos puntos de la aldea, pero cubriéndola de forma progresiva, ya que el objetivo que Naruto tenía era uno claro…

…quemar toda la aldea.

Algunos ninjas pudieron encontrar al causante del ataque, o eso es lo que creyeron al ver a Shamash, porque emitía un gran resplandor y dejaba a su Doménico en una especie de segundo plano… si podía decirse eso, de alguien que vestía de naranjo y cuyos ojos emitían un gran resplandor dorado.

Algunos comenzaron sus ataques a distancia, ya sea con flechas, ballestas o ninjutsu; pero el rubio puso el aro dorado que ahora funcionó de maravillas y a los que intentaban acercarse los atrapaba con sus cadenas, las cuales estaban más controlables que nunca, así que quiso hacer la prueba y sacó la espada de Shamash…

…completamente encendida.

Definitivamente sus poderes habían regresado y con todo, así que se los haría saber; aprovechando que ya había doce columnas de fuego en la villa y por lo menos dos docenas de tipos atrapados por cadenas… Shamash comenzó a hacer uso de su envidiable velocidad para acabar a estos tipos con su espada de fuego, mientras Naruto lo protegía de los ataques con el escudo y de los atacantes con la cadena.

Tanto los ANBU como los Hokages, veían con asombro todo el poder destructivo que Naruto poseía… ya que en unos pocos instantes, tenía media aldea ardiendo y estaba acabando con cuanto ninja se le ponía en frente… todo eso, sin utilizar ni la menor parte del poder del Kyubi.

Todo ese fuego, lanzado en tal abundancia y con una pasmosa facilidad, les hacían incluso temerle a esa figura que normalmente lucía arrogante y altanero; pero que al verlo en acción, entendían que era claro merecedor de esos carteles, ya que estaba en un nivel distinto al suyo… al menos al de los ANBU, puesto que los hermanos Senju también tenían grandes poderes y estaban entre las leyendas, o en las grandes ligas… aunque no tenían idea si es que podrían doblegar a este Naruto, en caso de necesitarlo.

…

El Kazekage divisó a Naruto en la altura y junto con algunos ninjas, le lanzaron una gran cantidad de jutsus de viento que tenían largo alcance; sin embargo, Naruto sólo aprovechó de dejar clavado un kunai afuera… y utilizó el Hiraishin para moverse hacia un lado y luego que los ataques pasaron, volvió a su posición anterior, todo esto en una fracción de segundo.

Tiempo aprovechado sabiamente por Shamash, quien enterró la hoja en llamas de su espada en la espalda del Kazekage, quitándole la vida de inmediato; en medio de las miradas de desplomo y desconsolación de sus ninjas, quienes estaban por perder las esperanzas.

Cosa que realmente hicieron cuando, una oscura sensación se hizo presente y vieron moverse un manchón rojo hacia el centro de la aldea; intentaban atacarle, pero no le hacían ni el más mínimo daño. Sin embargo, esto no les hacía rendirse ya que ese enemigo, había acabado con muchos de los suyos y no iban a descansar hasta derribarlo… incluso si eso significaba utilizar hasta el último aliento de vida.

…

"Nu-nu… nueve pilares… esta se- se… sensación." Murmuraba un ANBU, que estaba francamente aterrado por las acciones del rubio; quien primero utilizó a Shamash, pero ahora tenía toda la aldea rodeada por nueve pilares rojos, que se levantaban incluso por sobre el muro que había levantado el Primero, pasando por fuera… y ondulándose por instantes, en los cuales el rubio concentraba la energía necesaria para su ataque.

…

"Hai ni subete o henkan." (Convierte todo a cenizas) Gritó Naruto, enviando un tremendo pulso de energía al suelo; para luego convertir todo lo que estaba dentro del círculo formado por sus nueve colas, en un infierno.

El fuego abrasó por completo ese lugar, siendo Naruto y Shamash lo único que no fue calcinado con esas potentes llamas, que destruyeron todo lo que alguna vez fue la aldea oculta de la arena; pero que ahora, no era más que un recuerdo y un montón de cenizas, que se esparcirían en el desierto…

Eso es lo que se ganan por meterse con la gente que le importaba…

…recibieron la mano de hierro de la justicia…

…su justicia.

El rubio aún en el centro de esa ex aldea… ahora sólo un enorme espacio en llamas, depuso la energía del Kyubi; haciendo desaparecer los pilares rojos y el manto del mismo color que le cubría completamente, dejando ver a un Naruto que se venía acercando a los demás ninjas de su aldea, con una expresión de tranquilidad, que casi le formaba una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Satisfecho?" Preguntó el Primero, intentando averiguar cómo se encontraba.

"No sabes cuánto." Respondió Naruto, descolocándolos un poco, ya que no lo creían del tipo vengativo o rencoroso, pero luego se recordaban que le había ocurrido algo bastante fuerte. Además que, tampoco lo conocían realmente, puesto que siempre estaba poniendo caretas y haciendo números, para desviar la atención de su yo real.

Cualquier intento posterior era inútil, lo que alguna vez fue la orgullosa aldea de la arena, una de las cinco grandes naciones ninja; ahora no era más que un montón de cenizas y restos que aún se estaban consumiendo por las furiosas llamas de Naruto. Los ninja de Konoha, estaban asombrados por la gran capacidad del joven y agradecían no haberle cabreado tanto, como para ponerlo igual que como le habían puesto los ninjas de Suna. Como el sitio ya había sido destruido… bueno, mejor dicho había sido arrasado, los Hokages decidieron emprender el viaje de regreso… Naruto solo se despidió y desapareció con el Hiraishin.

…

En Konoha, el rubio apareció directamente en su casa, a menos de dos metros de las chicas; quienes estaban comiendo en esos momentos, ya que eran cerca de las siete de la mañana y no habían podido dormir luego de la partida del rubio… a quien rápidamente abrazaron cuando le vieron aparecer.

"¿Naruto estás bien?" Preguntó bastante preocupada Anko.

"Sí… créanme que nunca había disfrutado tanto quemando algo." Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, estaba muy satisfecho con la respuesta, que había dado al ataque cobarde que Suna había hecho a Anko… la verdad, es que no le importaba lo que había pasado en Konoha, le importó sólo cuando se metieron con quienes quería… y por cualquiera de ellas, estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

..

.

El rubio no se tomó la molestia de decirle a nadie más que a Jiraiya, las noticias sobre lo ocurrido en Suna; el sanin le informó a unos pocos para tranquilizarlos, que habían conseguido destruir la aldea y todos los enviados estaban en buenas condiciones; sin embargo, no fue sino hasta dos días después, cuando llegaron los Hokages así como los ANBU que con ellos habían partido, que se supo lo ocurrido realmente. Si bien lo hecho por los Senju, para sitiar la aldea había sido algo impresionante, especialmente el pozo que el segundo Hokage hizo en medio del desierto; quien se ganó su fama ese día… no, esa noche fue Naruto, recibiendo pronto el apodo del sol de la hoja; tanto por sus resplandecientes llamas, como por el fulgor que emitían sus ojos al igual que la armadura de Shamash.

Anko y Hinata sólo salían de la casa a entrenar, cuando Naruto estaba con ellas. El rubio había hablado con los líderes de la villa, para que no les asignen misiones y poco a poco ellas se iban volviendo más sumisas, obedeciendo cada una de sus palabras sin si quiera cuestionarle…

Ellas le adoraban y prácticamente vivían por y para él, aquel día cuando les dijo que le sigan… no se había dado cuenta, pero les dio un objetivo en la vida, seguirle a él y a todas sus palabras.

Anko se sorprendió cuando comenzó con sus entrenamientos, era más fuerte de lo que recordaba y en ocasiones, descubría algún tipo de habilidad con alguna técnica que no recordaba tener… fue entonces cuando el rubio le dijo que con su muerte y posterior resurrección, su energía espiritual había aumentado; por lo que, mientras más fortaleciera su cuerpo, iba tener acceso a más poder para sus jutsus y todo su estilo de combate.

Los tres iban a restaurantes, salían a pasear o compartían el tiempo juntos, haciendo cualquier otra cosa para divertirse. Aunque hasta el momento, ninguna de las dos había tenido nada de intimidad con el rubio y constantemente Hinata, se preguntaba en qué términos estaba su relación… la verdad es que si tenía que compartirlo para tenerlo, no le molestaría tanto; pero quería escucharlo de él, ya que la incertidumbre le estaba comenzando a afectar.

..

En otros lados las cosas estaban algo más movidas, en Iwa supieron de lo ocurrido con Suna y de inmediato intentaron enviar sus tropas para intentar reclamar el territorio. Pero debido a una rápida maniobra del feudal del país del viento, el mismo feudal del país de la tierra, apeló a su autoridad superior para forzar al Tsuchikage a retirar a sus hombres y no intentar nada.

El feudal del país del viento, al comienzo quedó conmocionado, sabía del asedio que un pequeño, pero muy poderoso escuadrón de Konoha, estaba haciendo a la aldea de su país. Intentó enviar notas de protesta a Konoha y a su feudal, pero cuando supo del muro de madera, se dio cuenta que era el primer Hokage y eso sólo podía significar; que los altos mandos o lo habían ordenado, o al menos estaban en conocimiento de ello y no habían hecho nada por impedirlo, lo que suponía una aprobación tácita…

Luego las cosas de algún modo, se complicaron enormemente y la aldea fue consumida por las llamas en una sola noche; en algo nunca antes visto, ningún sobreviviente, ninguna estructura en pie, no quedó absolutamente nada…

…en sólo una noche, todo por cuánto al menos cinco generaciones de ninjas, lucharon por levantar y proteger, había sido reducido a la más mínima expresión.

Ahora debía hacer algo y pronto, la economía de su país proveía la mayor parte de los minerales y las joyas a los demás países, como el de la tierra, el del hierro e incluso el del fuego; pero sin una aldea ninja, estaba desprotegido. Ahora se arrepentía de sus constantes recortes, al aporte económico a la aldea y al contratar ninjas de Konoha; ya que si hubiesen sido más fuertes, seguramente hubieran triunfado en el asalto conjunto que habían hecho con Otto… pero ahora no quedaba nada y no le servía ponerse a pensar en lo que podrían haber hecho… tenía que idear una forma de responder a las necesidades rápidamente.

Pensó en intentar comprar alguna aldea menor, suplirle los fondos y el sitio para que se establezca donde antes estuvo Suna, pero era algo difícil. Luego pensó en Orochimaru, seguro que el hombre era un arma de doble filo, traicionero y rastrero por naturaleza; alguien en quien sólo podías confiar si tenías cómo protegerte de él… podría utilizarlo, pero era una carta sumamente arriesgada, ya que incluso tenía antecedentes de haber asesinado al feudal del país del campo de arroz, por importunarle demasiado.

Se iba a tomar unos días para pensarlo bien; sin embargo, él mismo sabía que el tiempo apremiaba ya que corría en su contra.

…

En Konoha las cosas iban bien, el feudal no había puesto ningún problema, pese a recibir notas de protesta de parte del feudal del viento; pero la desventaja de no contar con su villa era que perdía mucho poder de negociación y el regente del país del fuego, sabía que su contraparte vecina no podía negarse a venderle o romper los tratos que ambos tenían, o de lo contrario era cosa de enviar sus ninjas a terminar el trabajo y apropiarse de todo el país.

Él fue muy claro en su explicación sobre el ataque, el cual en sus palabras fue… "Una respuesta proporcional al bajo y malicioso ataque, que sus ninjas habían perpetrado primero en una aldea supuestamente aliada… y como la aldea ninja del país del fuego, ellos habían llevado las llamas de la justicia hasta su puerta." Ni siquiera el feudal sabía cuan preciso había sido, ya que no había una forma mejor de describir lo realizado por Naruto y su espíritu afín.

…

Ahora Naruto, Hinata y Anko estaban en el país del viento, porque les habían asignado una misión. Jiraiya había salido a reunir información y les hizo llegar la noticia a los Hokages, que Orochimaru había sido visto en solitario, ya que se rumoreaba que el Uchiha había roto el pacto que tenían, estaba prófugo y por su cuenta. Se desconocía si tenía algún tipo de compañero o no, pero al menos ya no estaba en compañía de ninguno de los dos sanin.

Según los misteriosos informantes del sanin, su compañero domador de serpientes había sido divisado merodeando las proximidades del desierto que rodeaba Suna… seguramente para intentar hacerle una oferta al feudal del viento; ya que tras la pérdida de Otto, estaba necesitado de una aldea que le respaldara y podría llegar a un acuerdo con aquel hombre, para buscar o crear una nueva.

El equipo de la hoja, estaba en una ciudad algo pequeña que era la más próxima a la capital, la cual era su destino final ya que ahí estaba el feudal… y si Orochimaru pretendía reunirse con él, tendría que ir ahí. Seguramente intentaría algo para ocultar su identidad hasta el último momento, pero ahí es cuando el Byakugan de Hinata y la afinidad con las serpientes que Anko tenía, iban a ser de mucha utilidad para atraparlo y aniquilarlo.

Al cabo de dos días, estaban por fin en la capital y por lo que sus averiguaciones les habían indicado, no había habido rastro ni seña alguna del sanin desertor de la hoja; por lo que estaban a tiempo. Alquilaron un hotel relativamente cercano a la mansión del tipo que comandaba el país del viento, con tal de permitirle a Hinata echar un ojo a los alrededores de la entrada, para saber si había seña de Orochimaru.

Permanecieron un par de días esperando y vigilando en gran estado de alerta, Hinata era la que tenía la carga más pesada, ya que debía estar con sus ojos activados la mayor parte del tiempo; sin embargo, ella decía que estaba bien y la verdad es que gracias a su preciso control de chakra, eso no le demandaba demasiado esfuerzo. Además, en los frecuentes entrenamientos que los tres tenían, Naruto había insistido mucho, en hacerle usar hasta lo último de su chakra haciendo sus ataques más potentes, con el objetivo de aumentar sus reservas y acostumbrarla a utilizar ataques más poderosos… todo esto con un objetivo… aunque no se lo había dicho aún.

Al cuarto día Hinata les alertó que había encontrado a Orochimaru, el sanin iba con otra piel, ya que su rostro era totalmente distinto al que Naruto había descrito. Sin embargo, su sistema de chakra circulaba de una forma bastante potente y única… además, que tenía la impresión de estar viendo una serpiente en su interior… pero no se veía claro, aunque al menos le servía para sospechar que era el verdadero sanin. Naruto les dijo que se pusieran alerta y que no le despegara la vista de encima.

Ella al comienzo pensó que irían por él de inmediato, pero Naruto les dijo que era complicado ya que estaban los guardias del feudal y el resto de civiles de la ciudad; razón por la cual, las cosas se podían ir al diablo con mucha facilidad, así que le esperarían, seguirían y atacarían en lo abierto del desierto o sus cercanías.

La Hyuga les informó que al parecer la discusión no fue como el sanin quería, porque sus gestos y actitudes reflejaban una molestia evidente; pero la presencia de abundantes guardias le hizo desistir de la idea de atacar a aquel hombre, por lo que aceptó que no había ganado esa partida, pero le dijo que de algún modo se iba a cobrar revancha.

Cuando salió del complejo que pertenecía al feudal, los de Konoha se pusieron en marcha tras el sanin; quien no podía sentirlos ya que gracias a la visión de Hinata, lo seguían desde una gran distancia, aunque lo suficiente como para atacarlo cuando decidan que sea el momento.

El sanin estaba algo inseguro… y molesto, muy molesto; ya que se había tomado la molestia de separarse de los demás de su grupo de acompañantes directos o cercanos, para infiltrarse en la capital del país del viento con tal de entablar tratativas con el feudal, con el objeto de atraerlo con su propuesta de una nueva villa oculta de la arena… sin embargo, las cosas salieron mal y el hombre le dijo que el puesto vacante ya estaba cubierto…

De no ser porque estaba rodeado por ocho guardias, lo hubiera eliminado en ese mismo instante; además que de los ocho, sólo conocía a tres de ellos; una chica rubia de nombre Temari, un domador de marionetas con Kankurou por nombre y el que había sido sensei de éstos… Baki. Todos eran excelentes ninjas de Suna, que por la misma razón habían sido enviados y dispuestos como guardias personales del feudal; a cambio que éste no siguiera rebajando los aportes que hacía a la villa… quién iba a pensar, que a la larga eso les salvaría la vida.

El problema eran los otros cuatro, a quienes no conocía de ningún lado; era como si se hubiese conseguido cuatro ninjas, que ni siquiera tenían la expresión de uno. Éstos podrían perfectamente ser novatos ya que él conocía a la mayoría de los ninjas que podrían ser una amenaza, pero seguramente no eran debiluchos, o de lo contrario no los tendría ahí a cargo de su seguridad.

Estaba saliendo de la ciudad cuando sintió algo extraño, así que dejó de lado por mientras sus pensamientos para dar un salto…

… y esquivar una gran cadena, que pasó por donde él estaba caminando hace sólo algunos momentos. '_Naruto-kun_' Pensó el sanin, al ver el arma que lo había atacado.

De pronto el rubio apareció cerca de él, cubierto por el chakra del Kyubi, dispuesto a darle un zarpazo; sin embargo, él fue capaz de sacar su espada Kusanagi y bloquear el avance de su garra. Rápidamente el rubio dio medio giro y sus cuatro colas intentaron golpearle; pero apenas lo tocaron, él se separó en muchas serpientes, las cuales se reagruparon unos metros más atrás, volviendo a darle su apariencia… normal (al menos para él).

"Veo que esta será una gran ocasión para estrenar mis nuevas armas." Dijo el sanin, capturando la atención tanto de Naruto, como de Anko y Hinata; quienes se escondían cerca de ahí para intervenir en cuanto tuvieran una oportunidad. "Sharingan." Dijo el sanin, haciendo aparecer tres comas en cada uno de sus ahora rojos ojos.

"¿Acaso ese es el cuerpo de Sasuke?" Preguntó el rubio intrigado, ya que hasta donde sabía, el Uchiha que había desertado de la hoja, aún estaba con vida y se mantenía prófugo por ahí.

"No… kukuku… ¿No recuerdas esos hábiles ninjas con espadas negras que enfrentaste en Kumo?" Preguntó el sanin, provocando que Naruto abra los ojos bastante al recordar ese difícil momento, para luego recordarse a sí mismo que ahora era más rápido y más diestro en el uso del poder del Kyubi, por lo que no tenía qué temer. "Resulta que fui capaz de clonar Uchihas… y eso no es todo, esto que vez ahora, es un clon que envejece más rápido, pero sólo tarda dos años en llegar a este estado…" explicó el sanin luciendo su cuerpo, del cual estaba tan orgulloso. "Pero no fue sólo un Uchiha el que aportó para lograrlo." Dijo insinuando algo que de ser cierto, podría ser bastante peligroso.

"¡Tsunade!" Dijo el rubio sorprendido cuando se le pasó por la mente.

"Bingo… Senju y Uchiha… ambos en el mismo paquete." Habló el sanin, sacando su lengua como saboreando sus propios labios, orgulloso de su creación. "Es casi como volver a replicar a Rikudou Sennin… pero con una mente más aguda." Dijo el sanin, para finalmente cargar con su katana y sus ojos llenos de deseo de matar al rubio; quien utilizando la energía del Kyubi, formó su propia espada con la cual detuvo la del sanin.

Ambos se enfrascaron en un parejo duelo, ya que si bien Naruto tenía la delantera por su mayor abundancia de recursos, el maldito cuerpo de Orochimaru se desarmaba y volvía a reconstruir luego de cada zarpazo, cuchillazo, patada o atadura…

Estaba intentando todo lo que podía hacer en ese estado, pero nada funcionaba, incluso intentó sujetarlo con sus colas para incinerarlo, pero apenas le apretó los brazos… el sanin los desprendió y tras convertirlos en serpientes intentaron atacar al rubio; mientras que a él, simplemente le crecían nuevamente, así que recogiendo su espada continuó el combate.

Naruto se daba cuenta que gracias al Sharingan, cada vez se le hacía más difícil darle un golpe limpio; por lo que, tenía que crear garras u otro tipo de apéndices a partir del chakra del Kyubi, para sorprenderlo y evitar que lea sus movimientos.

"Raion no gōon." (Rugido del león) Dijo Hinata desde su posición, provocando una abundante ráfaga de viento que salió disparada hacia los dos luchadores. Naruto se quedó donde estaba, sin hacer el menor intentó por evitarla, esto hizo que el sanin pensara que no debía ser algo de qué preocuparse… craso error.

Esa especie de onda disruptiva de chakra, chocó en Naruto haciéndole desaparecer la capa roja; mientras que al sanin le llegó en un brazo y una pierna. De inmediato sintió una extraña sensación, y cuando pudo revisarse con su Sharingan, se fijó que no fluía chakra por su brazo y pierna izquierdas… retrocedió un poco y tras hacer unos rápidos sellos, puso una mano en el suelo e hizo aparecer una tremenda cantidad de serpientes, casi como una ola de mar; las cuales avanzaban hacia el rubio, pero al par de metros que se habían alejado de Orochimaru, todas comenzaron a ser rodeadas por un extraño resplandor púrpura que no había visto nunca y luego se lanzaron en su contra, dándole un momento bastante complicado.

El sanin se vio forzado a extender su cuello y permitir que de su boca, surja nuevamente otro cuerpo suyo, mientras el otro era devorado por las serpientes que él mismo había hecho aparecer.

Fue entonces cuando a un costado de donde combatía con el rubio, divisó a Anko y Hinata, quienes le habían atacado. Rápidamente fue hacia donde ellas, aprovechando que el rubio no tenía ya el chakra del Kyubi y seguramente su propio chakra, se había arruinado puesto que recibió el jutsu de la Hyuga más directamente que él.

Hinata se adelantó a Anko en una actitud protectora, mientras ambas veían cómo el sanin se aproximaba hacia ellas con su espada en alto; sin embargo, cuando estaba bastante cerca, un manchón anaranjado apareció impetuoso con su técnica en mano.

"¡Rasengan!" Gritó el rubio, mientras enterraba la esfera espiral en el vientre de su enemigo para mandarlo a volar, lejos de las chicas…

Hasta que sintió a Hinata quejarse y vio que el que había golpeado, se convertía en barro y desde el suelo surgía el verdadero, aprovechando la distracción para perforar el abdomen de Hinata con la espada envenenada.

El rubio rápidamente cambió el color de sus ojos por unos rojos y felinos, pero conservando el control sobre sus actos. Utilizó el Hiraishin para ponerse justo delante de Hinata y Orochimaru, utilizando el chakra rojo concentrado en su garra, golpeó violentamente la cabeza del sanin, arrancándosela de sus hombros; en un brusco y brutal movimiento que terminó cuando el cuerpo, aparentemente sin vida del sanin cayó el suelo… el resto al menos.

Entonces Naruto se preocupó de Hinata quien estaba intentando quitarse la espada, mientras apenas podía sostenerse en pie; Anko rápidamente se acercó a dónde estaba, le intentó sujetar, pero estaba temerosa que le pasara algo… aunque el rubio rápidamente se puso frente a la Hyuga, tomó la espada de Orochimaru por el mango, pero casi como un reflejo sintió la mano de Hinata sobre la suya; puesto que la chica temía que si retiraba el arma, podría morirse por la pérdida de sangre… aunque el rubio con la otra mano y conteniendo las lágrimas, la hizo mirarle a los ojos.

"No me dejes… sígueme… ¿Lo recuerdas?" Preguntó él, intentando mantenerla consciente para curarla; así que ella hizo una especie de asentimiento con sólo sus ojos, quitando la mano que había puesto sobre la de Naruto. Él aprovechó para retirar la espada de un solo jalón arrancándole un quejido a la chica, quien casi instantáneamente comenzó a desangrarse; hasta que la luz dorada apareció en la mano de Naruto, cayendo sobre su piel, regenerando cualquier tejido lastimado y al cabo de diez minutos, dejándola como nueva. "¿Hinata… estás bien?" Preguntó el rubio preocupado y algo cansado.

"¡Sí… muchas gracias!" Dijo ella colgándose de él con un abrazo y llenándole el rostro de besos de gratitud.

…

Ese día la misión había sido completada, por lo que simplemente se tomaron de las manos y regresaron a su casa. El rubio les pidió que esperaran ahí, mientras él iba a reportar el éxito de la misión.

Claramente el Segundo Hokage no esperaba a Naruto tan pronto, pero luego recordó que el viaje de regreso no era necesario, desde que podía dominar el jutsu que le dio fama a su padre; por lo que, le recibió el pergamino donde se suponía estaba sellado el cuerpo del sanin. Le informó del cuerpo de Orochimaru y del hecho que ya había combatido contra esos clones antes, aunque en ese entonces sólo tenían genes del clan Uchiha, principalmente la advertencia era porque aún podía haber ahí afuera, un número indeterminado de ninjas Uchiha/Senju con intenciones hostiles contra la hoja, o al menos muy manipulables.

"Es una lástima que todo esto sea en gran medida, por culpa de una de los nuestros." Dijo el Segundo, quien aún lamentaba la deserción de la rubia ninja médico. "Buen trabajo Naruto, me alegra que trabajes bien con ellas y no hayas requerido a Jiraiya, la verdad es que él es mucho mejor consiguiendo información que yo." Habló el Segundo, reconociendo que él experimentaba más dificultades, principalmente porque no tenía tantos contactos y tenía que recurrir a intimidaciones y el uso de la fuerza.

"Al menos lo tienes." Dijo el rubio para luego despedirse y salir de ahí en un parpadeo.

…

Esa noche, se acostaron los tres juntos como de costumbre, pero a diferencia de los otros días… Naruto se pegó mucho a Hinata, abrazándola; entonces cuando se fijó que Anko estaba dormida, le dio un beso en el cuello, repasándola con su lengua, para posteriormente susurrarle al oído… "No te dejaré apartarte de mi tan fácilmente." Dijo él para terminar con otro beso en su cuello y finalmente ponerse a dormir, dejando a una Hinata sumamente colorada y sin poder pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Al día siguiente los tres se levantaron y se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento que solían utilizar; sin embargo, esta vez el rubio notó algo extraño en el camino, cuando estaban pasando por una plaza cerca de la zona comercial… fue una extraña sensación en su pie que no había notado antes, pero que tampoco era la gran cosa, sólo era notorio si iba poniendo atención a sus pisadas… cosa que iba haciendo hoy por alguna extraña razón que ni él mismo acababa de entender.

Decidió no hacer un número de eso y seguir su camino con normalidad, sin embargo, ese asunto le quedó rondando en la cabeza todo el día; así que durante el entrenamiento, hizo unos clones para lanzarse a atacar a Hinata, quien se defendía con su kakudai… pero sin que la Hyuga lo entendiera mucho, creó un clon de más, al cual le arrojó un kunai especial y luego le ordenó perderse entre los árboles. La chica estuvo toda la pelea, esperando la aparición de esa réplica intentando atacarle; sin embargo, eso nunca ocurrió y la chica se quedó con una extraña sensación, pero después de concluido el entrenamiento lo olvidó.

Las cosas continuaron con normalidad para el disfuncional grupo que había formado Naruto, sin embargo, sólo el rubio sabía de la presencia de uno de sus clones que había estado escondido todo el tiempo…

Cuando cayó la noche, se adentró a la villa, utilizando el kunai que él tenía para teletransportarse dentro del radio de un kilómetro… siempre detrás de algún muro o en sitios bien resguardados, ya que lo que estaba haciendo, no era permitido y él estaba absolutamente consciente de eso.

La réplica se acercó al sitio por el cual Naruto había pasado caminando por la mañana, pisó el lugar sintiendo algo extraño o diferente cuando pisaba en dos lugares diferentes, dio unos pequeños golpecitos con el zapato y se dio cuenta, que había un sonido como de hueco o vacío. Sujetando con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria, el kunai que había sido hecho como una réplica del de su padre… se tele-transportó debajo del suelo, sorprendiéndose al encontrar un cuarto que parecía secreto, apareció por dentro y al parecer había guardias en el exterior, por lo que se apresuró para buscar lo que había ahí.

No se esperaba eso y la verdad es que no sabía qué buscar, no había ningún espíritu por ahí con el cual pudiese hablar, así que se acercó a una especie de gaveta o mueble con varios cajones, que en su interior tenía algunas carpetas con expedientes. Revisó algunos de forma rápida y superficial y encontró el de Yugao, revisó otro y se topó con la ficha de Hana Inuzuka, algo le llamó la atención y cuando ojeaba y ojeaba se fijó que sólo eran de kunoichis… cosa que le pareció extraña, aunque no entendía la razón detrás de eso, estuvo revisando en el escritorio que había cerca; pero sólo eran unos títulos de propiedad bajo un nombre falso, cuyos documentos acreditando dicha identidad también estaban en el mismo mueble, solo que en otro cajón.

En una repisa que había en el otro muro, encontró unos pergaminos antiguos y algunas espadas, como las dos que le había arrebatado a Kisame, y la propia Raijin, que era la legendaria espada que el Segundo Hokage blandía, de pronto sintió un movimiento afuera por lo que decidió desaparecer de ahí, utilizando el mismo Hiraishin no jutsu.

El clon del rubio utilizó el kunai que Naruto tenía en su casa para aparecer cerca, específicamente en el patio y deshacerse en una nube de humo, permitiéndole al original recuperar sus recuerdos.

'_¿Para qué habrán sido esos archivos?_' Se preguntó el rubio curioso y sin la más mínima idea.

…

Al día siguiente, el rubio se puso un poco nervioso cuando un ANBU estuvo golpeando su puerta a primera hora de la mañana, dejó a las chicas durmiendo y puso una nota en la puerta por si despertaban antes que volviera… y se fue rápidamente hasta la oficina donde le esperaba el Primer Hokage.

"Naruto… la verdad es que no sé lo que pretendes, pero ayer unos guardias te sorprendieron espiando." Dijo el Senju, mirando atentamente a Naruto, quien tuvo una reacción como entre sorpresa y negación. "Antes que digas nada, déjame decirte que tenemos varios miembros del clan Hyuga entre las filas ANBU." Agregó él, provocando una mueca como de ofuscación en el rubio, quien no se esperó que lo descubrieran sin alertarlo.

"Repito lo que dije, no sé qué es lo que buscas, pero te advierto que eso es suficiente para acusar a cualquier otra persona por traición… y si estoy siendo benevolente contigo, es por los servicios que das a la villa y tu positivo cambio de conducta demostrado en el último tiempo… pero un ninja que no sigue órdenes no me sirve, así que te lo diré clara y directamente… la próxima vez que te sorprendamos traspasando alguna valla de seguridad, serás tratado como un traidor." Dijo el Hokage seriamente y mirándole a los ojos en todo momento.

"¿Puedo saber dónde está la tumba de mi padre?" Preguntó el rubio directamente, tomando al Primero por sorpresa, ya que no se esperó ese objetivo, ni menos que se lo revele tan directamente.

"Me temo que no, su ataúd, así como los nuestros son un tesoro que en manos equivocadas podría provocar un daño incalculable… ya viste el ejemplo de Orochimaru y sus clones." Respondió Hashirama Senju a Naruto, quien le miró con frustración y luego dio media vuelta para salir tras despedirse con un ademán.

'_Las cosas se están complicando…me pregunto dónde lo tendrán.'_ Pensaba el rubio, mientras bajaba las escaleras como lo haría cualquier persona normal, ya que quería caminar un poco para pensar mejor y despejar su mente.

Como no quería ir a su casa todavía, prefirió ir al hospital, no había visitado a Kakashi antes porque le habían indicado que aún estaba inconsciente. Era cierto que él era mejor que cualquier otro médico de ese sitio, pero por lo que le habían indicado, el ninja copia estaba internado por un excesivo estrés sobre su cuerpo y eso no provocaba ningún daño físico; por lo que, no creía ser capaz de curarlo… de hecho ahora que lo pensaba sólo podía curar cosas físicas, para él la mente humana, al menos en cuanto a su recuperación, era un misterio, puesto que gracias a su sensei podía idear predicciones de comportamiento bastante acertadas.

"¿Sakura?" Preguntó intrigado el rubio al ver a una mujer con delantal blanco y un notorio cabello rosado, en el umbral de un cuarto mirando hacia dentro.

"¿Naruto?" Preguntó ella fijándose en quién le había nombrado. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Preguntó de nuevo, sorprendida de verlo a él en el hospital, después de todo no es como si alguna vez fuese a necesitar ayuda.

"Estaba buscando a Kakashi… pero mírate, parece que te está yendo bien como médico." Dijo él asombrado de verla ahí, tan adaptada y capaz.

"Jejeje… es todo gracias a tu ayuda." Dijo ella, dándole un abrazo y una sonrisa, para luego mirar unas hojas que tenía en la mano. "Kakashi-sensei está en el segundo piso, cuarto doscientos trece." Habló de nuevo, para luego disculparse ya que tenía que ver a bastantes personas ese día y estaba corta de tiempo; el rubio le dijo que no se preocupe, que se alegraba de haberla visto y le deseaba mucha suerte.

El rubio avanzó tranquilo por el hospital, sin preocuparse mucho de los varios espíritus que circulaban por el lugar; quienes tampoco prestaban mucha atención a las personas, ya que normalmente éstos no los veían y el rubio no hacía nada por advertirles que él sí podía… era como si no estuviesen ahí. Cuando llegó al cuarto que Sakura le había indicado, se sorprendió de ver a Kakashi leyendo su libro, mientras Gai intentaba zafarse a la fuerza de las correas que le habían puesto para inmovilizarlo a la cama.

"Hola Naruto… vaya sorpresa verte ¿O debería decir sol de Konoha?" Preguntó sonriendo, con su único ojo propio el peliblanco, de forma amistosa al rubio que acababa de entrar.

"Veo que las noticias viajan casi tan rápido como yo." Respondió el rubio en tono divertido, haciendo alusión al Hiraishin. "¿Cómo va tu recuperación?" Preguntó Naruto sentándose junto a la cama donde estaba descansando.

"Mi cuerpo aún no se recupera del todo… y mi chakra está muy bajo, por lo que tengo que estar aquí hasta que esté en niveles fuera de peligro. Creo que tengo como para otra semana." Respondió Kakashi, detrás de su máscara. "¿Puedo preguntar qué hicieron esos ninjas para provocarte de ese modo?" Preguntó Kakashi, quien estaba intrigado ya que Naruto antes había tenido razones para atacar a alguien; sin embargo, no había quemado una aldea entera para conseguirlo.

"Lastimaron a Anko y Hinata." Dijo el rubio sin mirarle al rostro, ya que era una verdad a medias y el ninja copia sabía ver más allá de lo aparente… afortunadamente, también sabía aceptar esas verdades a medias y normalmente, no preguntaba cuando intuía que podía molestar. "Kakashi… qué harías si para cumplir tu objetivo… el cual es ilógico e irracional, puede que incluso inútil, tengas que arruinar toda tu vida?" Preguntó el rubio intentando obtener la opinión del jounin, pero sin contarle lo que se proponía.

"Veo que tienes un problema… no sé realmente, pero si tuviera un objetivo el cual de corazón quisiera cumplir, creo que llegaría hasta el final." Dijo Kakashi intentando alentarlo, principalmente porque seguramente no era algo malo, sino solamente contra las reglas… lo que le hizo recordar algo más. "No sé si te sirva de algo… pero un muy valioso amigo me dijo una vez, en el mundo ninja aquellos que no siguen las reglas son llamados escoria… pero aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que la escoria." Dijo Kakashi citando a Obito, quien siempre iba con él, gracias al ojo que le había salvado la vida más veces de las que podía recordar.

"Gracias." Dijo el rubio, quien le hizo un gesto con la mano para luego desaparecer dejando un tenue manchón anaranjado.

Naruto regresó a la casa y pudo ver que las dos chicas aún seguían durmiendo, debían ser alrededor de las diez de la mañana; por lo que, se puso con cuidado sobre ellas y pasó un brazo por sobre cada una, despertándolas con ese acto. Ellas de a poco se movieron, hasta alcanzar su rostro y le dieron un beso cada una.

Cuando se comenzaron a despertar un poco más, pasó lo que Anko había estado temiendo desde hace un tiempo. El rubio se acercó a su oído y le susurró, que le esperara en el campo de entrenamiento al que solían ir y que él iría al cabo de un par de horas, ella se dio cuenta que el rubio seguramente quería algo de tiempo con Hinata; por lo que, aguantando la tristeza que eso le provocaba se levantó de ahí, le dijo a Hinata que se adelantaría con el entrenamiento de ese día y antes que la Hyuga pudiera decir algo, Naruto la había jalado de un brazo para darle un beso.

Anko salió de la habitación sin que Hinata pudiera si quiera mirarla, puesto que Naruto la tenía demasiado ocupada comiéndosela a besos, lo cual tampoco era desagradable para la chica… y si bien al comienzo estaba preocupada, porque ella se fuese a sentir mal por ser apartada de ese modo, rápidamente el amor y deseo por el rubio le hicieron olvidarse del resto del mundo.

Pronto el rubio comenzó a atacar su cuello con besos y lametones que le hicieron perder la cabeza, por lo que en busca de más placer; una de sus manos se acercaba a su intimidad, intentando aprovechar el momento al máximo, puesto que hacía varios días que no tenían sexo y ella lo estaba deseando. La lengua del rubio llegó rápidamente al busto de la chica, mientras Naruto le apretaba los pechos con las manos y su lengua, daba atención a sus zonas más sensibles como los pezones y las areolas.

Hinata comenzó a dar pequeños y cortitos gemidos, producto de lo bien que se estaba sintiendo, mientras ella misma tomaba una de las manos de Naruto y la llevaba hasta su vagina para que comience a preocuparse de ese lugar también, puesto que ella lo estaba necesitando ya. Sin embargo, como el rubio no se apuró en lo que ella quería, fue Hinata quien tumbó a Naruto en la cama, sujetó su miembro con las manos, asegurándose que esté listo y dispuesto para lo que ella quería; por lo que, tras masturbarlo unos segundos a modo de preparación, se sentó sobre él, quedando con las piernas a los lados de su cintura.

Naruto tomó las manos de su novia, entrelazando sus dedos con los brazos estirados para darle algo más de estabilidad; cosa que la chica de ojos opalinos aprovechó, para ponerse a botar sobre la pelvis del rubio, quien contribuía con sus propias caderas al movimiento rítmico y acompasado que estaban manteniendo al hacer el amor.

Ella estaba diciendo el nombre del rubio en voz cada vez más alta, cada vez que sentía al rubio entrar en lo más profundo de su intimidad, arrancándole sendas descargas casi eléctricas recorriéndole el cuerpo, hasta que llegó el momento en que Naruto se vino, y en gran cantidad dentro suyo… lo que le arrancó un orgasmo a ella también, acabando recostada sobre el pecho del rubio por unos segundos, aunque luego en algo que sorprendió al rubio, se movió para volver a sujetarle el pene y comenzar a limpiárselo con la boca, hasta haber desaparecido cualquiera rastro de semen… obviamente con eso al rubio nuevamente se le había puesto como palo.

Así que aprovechando los atributos con los que contaba, acomodó el nuevamente erguido miembro del rubio entre sus pechos y comenzó a apretarlos y moverlos para masturbarlo, el rubio le decía a viva voz lo sorprendido y gustoso que estaba con todo eso, mientras ella seguía su faena; hasta que ya no dio más al cabo de unos minutos y tuvo que terminar, avisándole a Hinata, quien se movió para llevárselo a la boca y recibir ahí la segunda descarga del rubio, que no fue tan abundante como la anterior, pero no por eso despreciable.

Al terminar Naruto estaba más que satisfecho, le hubiera gustado quedarse ahí con Hinata, pero tenía algo importante que hacer, así que aprovechando que ella estaba somnolienta, la arropó y le dio un beso antes de partir.

…

El rubio llegó al área de entrenamiento y se fijó que alguien malhumorado había estado destruyéndolo, había varios signos como de combate, pero estaba seguro que todo eso había sido obra de Anko… y la verdad es que por lo ocurrido la entendía, aunque se extrañó de no verla ahí, pero como había un bosque cercano decidió buscarla ahí.

Anko estaba sentada en un tronco que había ahí, estaba cortado a baja altura, seguramente para servir de asiento o mesa, por lo que lo había aprovechado. No estaba llorando, pero no le faltaba mucho, no se sentía bien y la verdad es que estaba molesta por lo injusta que había sido la vida con ella… al menos en eso pensaba hasta que sintió unos cálidos y fuertes brazos rodeándola.

"¿No deberías estar con Hinata?" Preguntó Anko, haciéndose la difícil, por más que interiormente agradeciera enormemente la atención del rubio.

"La verdad es que hace días quería hacerlo… pero ahora me pareció la ocasión perfecta, ya que además nos dará tiempo para estar solos a nosotros." Dijo el rubio en el oído de la chica, quien estaba prácticamente entregada a él, Naruto usaba un tono seductor y aunque sus intenciones no eran en absoluto las que ella pensaba, era la mejor forma que tenía para hacerle actuar de la manera que él quisiera. "Anko… dime qué pasó." Dijo el rubio, provocando que como reflejo ella se tense un poco… aunque luego volvió a la normalidad.

"No sé de qué hablas." Dijo Anko, como mirando a los alrededores, intentando hacerse la inocente, mientras el rubio seguía abrazándola por la espalda y ella negaba una verdad, que a estas alturas resultaba evidente.

"Te recordaré un poco la memoria " Habló Naruto, respirando prácticamente encima de su oreja, para luego darle algunos besos en el cuello, todo muy suave y delicado, similar a cómo había hecho con Hinata minutos atrás. "Ayer estuve espiando un cuarto muy peculiar… y por alguna razón, en una gaveta había archivos de la mayoría de las kunoichi de la villa… tú ficha estaba ahí y quiero saber por qué" Dijo el rubio, notando cómo Anko se puso un poco tensa nuevamente, sólo que ahora fue en un gesto un poco distinto, no era ni sorpresa ni molestia, en realidad era la típica tensión que uno producía a propósito cuando quería contener su tristeza y su llanto.

"Naruto…" comenzó a hablar ella, intentando contener sus emociones, a su vez que usaba un tono como de súplica, ya que no quería tener que contarle eso, conociéndolo no se lo iba a tomar bien.

El rubio se separó un poco de Anko, dejando a la mujer confundida por unos instantes mientras se volvía a ubicar cerca suyo; solo que ahora de frente y a muy, pero muy corta distancia uno del otro, así que le sujetó con cuidado el mentón y mirándole directamente a los ojos comenzó.

"Anko… por favor, dime lo que estás ocultando." Dijo el rubio en un tono serio, pero con una mirada comprensiva y conciliadora, como queriendo expresar que eso era una orden, pero que no se iba a enojar con ella por lo que le dijese, por lo que al poner atención a su reacción…

"Está bien…te diré." Dijo Anko, comenzando a derramar sus lágrimas, ya que recordar esa dolorosa experiencia era demasiado para ella. "Hace tiempo… casi cuatro meses después de que me dejaste a cargo de Hinata…" Comenzó a recordar la peli-morada mientras le iba contando su tragedia.

Flash Back.

Al tiempo que Naruto se había ido, las dos chicas se habían acercado bastante, ambas le debían mucho al rubio y estaban prácticamente solas. Se podía decir que sólo se tenían la una a la otra y al comenzar con su entrenamiento, la domadora de serpientes notó rápidamente que la Hyuga tenía un gran potencial, sólo necesitaba una adecuada motivación y una correcta dirección, así que estuvieron poniéndole bastante empeño a los entrenamientos, mientras que la misma Anko, también repasaba algunas cosas ya que no quería quedarse atrás.

Sin embargo, un día como cualquier otro, les llegó una citación a ambas, de manos de un ANBU, debían asistir a una reunión dentro de una semana en el salón especial de conferencias que antes se utilizaba para las reuniones del consejo; pero desde que los recién reasumidos Hokages estaban a cargo, dicho estamento ya no existía, por lo que el lugar estaba siempre desocupado.

Anko sintió una curiosidad casi natural por todo este hecho cuando se dio cuenta que todas sus colegas mujeres habían recibido la dichosa citación, mientras que los hombres no tenían idea; además de eso, se había estado hablando que habían aparecido unos médicos extranjeros y que los mismos Hokage, parecían muy ocupados viajando constantemente, así que sólo uno pasaba en la aldea, mientras el otro estaba fuera.

Ella usando su más común herramienta de obtención de información, se puso a beber y coquetear con un ANBU que sabía trabajaba en la vigilancia de la oficina, al final y sin ni siquiera tener que dejarse poner una mano encima, acabó averiguando que todo eso era parte de un nuevo plan, llamado plan de reforestación y que no era más que una especie de misión muy poco honorable donde las kunoichi en edad fértil, cuyo rango sea superior a genin servirían para procrear a la siguiente generación de ninjas del clan Senju, sin pedirles su consentimiento, iba a ser una orden y no se podrían negar.

La chica estalló en furia e hizo un tremendo desastre en el local, al punto que tuvieron que aparecer unos ANBU, que sí estaban de turno para escoltarla a su casa para solucionar ese problema, la ex alumna de Orochimaru, pensaba en cómo arruinarles el plan a los despiadados ninjas Senju, que habían vuelto a tomar el control de la villa, y por esa razón no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente rápidamente apareció un ANBU, a primera hora, pidiéndole que le acompañe hasta la oficina del Hokage, ya que tenía que explicar su comportamiento de la noche anterior. Ella entró y se fijó que sólo estaba el Segundo Hokage ahí, sin esperar a que el ANBU se retirara le preguntó por la razón de su reprochable comportamiento, por lo que Anko intentando hacer el mayor escándalo posible, se puso a gritar en voz alta todo lo que había averiguado sobre el dichoso plan de reforestación… qué decir de la cara de asombro de Tobirama Senju, por notar que su plan ultra secreto había sido filtrado y ahora la mujer lo estaba diciendo a todo el mundo; el tipo rápidamente ordenó sellar el edificio completo y que nadie entrara o saliera si él no decía lo contrario, para posteriormente volver a su oficina, donde Anko le esperaba y encerrarse con ella.

"¿Quién te lo contó?" Preguntó el Segundo, furioso, mirando a Anko con una cara de molestia que era visible desde el continente antiguo.

"Tralar… el tonto se toma un par de copas y suelta hasta sus cuentas bancarias." Dijo Anko, echando al agua al ANBU con el que se había ido de copas la noche anterior; después de todo, siempre le había parecido un cerdo repulsivo y machista, si podía arruinarlo no dudaría ni un instante en hacerlo. "No voy a permitir que se salgan con la suya." Dijo Anko en un tono amenazante, el cual pronto fue eclipsado cuando el Segundo Hokage, dejó salir su instinto asesino y su chakra, el cual era bastante potente… intimidando un poco a la peli-morada; quien haciendo acopio de toda su entereza, le siguió mirando a los ojos, para luego decirle. "Quiero que Hinata y yo nos libremos de eso." Dijo ella, viendo que al lado de ese hombre era demasiado pequeña.

"Tienes dos opciones." Dijo el Segundo, mirándola casi como una presa con la que el depredador juega en sus manos, antes de darle el golpe final "Libero a Hinata de todo este asunto del plan de reforestación… y serás la primera con quien yo mismo tenga un hijo…" Habló él ofreciendo la primera alternativa, casi relamiéndose los labios con una muy perversa expresión. "O te mato aquí y ahora, acusando un ataque hacia mi persona." Dijo él en un tono amenazante y frío que le indicó a la chica que estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza…

Anko se quedó de piedra, nunca esperó que las cosas salieran así, pero entonces recordó que Naruto le había pedido que cuide de Hinata… y aunque tuviera que sacrificarse, lo haría ya que desde ese momento la Hyuga se volvió más importante que ella… por lo que, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, atinó a decir sólo una palabra.

"Está bien… acepto." Dijo ella poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la oficina, mientras el Segundo la conducía hasta la entrada del edificio, con una mano sobre su hombro, en un acto que causó una repulsión enorme en Anko hacia el Hokage.

Fin Flash Back.

"Después de eso a Hinata le dijeron que se habían equivocado de citación y en realidad la enviaron a una misión diplomática para que no extrañe mi ausencia; mientras las demás kunoichi y yo éramos enviadas en equipos de cuatro a la aldea de la olas, donde nos tenían en una especie de prisión, donde nos hacían exámenes y nos ordenaban todo… al mes y medio, cuando el doctor dijo que comenzaba mi período más fértil, llegó ese maldito y se acostó conmigo, una vez al día por cuatro días… ya te podrás imaginar lo que ocurrió nueve meses después." Dijo ella terminando su relato totalmente quebrada y abrazada al rubio, quien le había servido de apoyo.

"¿Qué pasó con los hijos de todas ustedes?" Preguntó curioso el rubio, ya que no era como si al menos medio centenar de niños pudieran meterse bajo la alfombra, en el peor de los casos los hubieran enviado al orfanato… donde tampoco era como si llegaran envíos de huérfanos mensualmente…

"No lo sabemos… nosotras dimos a luz y fuimos separadas del resto, para pasar el período posterior al parto hasta que nuestro ciclo se regulara y no quedara evidencia alguna." Dijo ella, apretando con fuerza el cuerpo del rubio. "Alguien dijo algo de que a los niños los iban a entrenar en un sitio apartado, pero no hemos sabido nada." Dijo ella, quien además del dolor de haber sido abusada, se sentía culpable… culpable de odiar a esos vástagos que no tenían la culpa de nada; pero no podía pensar en ellos, sin recordar el horrible acto del cual habían sido objeto. "Al final nos obligaron a callarnos esto, al nombrarlo un secreto de clase S, nadie puede decir nada o será castigado con la ejecución inmediata." Dijo la mujer, terminando de desahogarse, al decirle, absolutamente todo lo que tenía atorado en su interior.

"Ya… ya, conmigo estarás a salvo." Dijo él, abrazándola con fuerza y pensando en la situación actual. La verdad es que entendía cómo se había sentido Anko cuando se enteró de aquello, puesto que ahora, él mismo tenía unos deseos tremendos de quemar a ambos sujetos, hasta que encontraran la más dolorosa de las muertes… pero tenía que ser más astuto, tanto su padre como Marko le habían enseñado a no dejarse llevar demasiado por sus emociones, ya que en caso de hacerlo, podrían ser fácilmente engañados o vencidos por alguien que piense mejor las cosas, así que se puso a meditar en silencio cuáles eran sus opciones…


	14. Respuesta

CAPITULO 14. Respuesta.

Una semana había pasado desde la confesión de Anko… Naruto le dijo que se limpiara el rostro y que no se preocupe, que él se haría cargo de ambas y no la iba a abandonar… ni siquiera tras enterarse de eso, por lo que ella se alegró mucho y le dio un sentido beso en los labios.

Al final volvieron a la casa al poco rato, Hinata aún seguía dormida; por lo que, no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia. Los dos creyeron que era mejor de ese modo, ya que no buscaban envenenar su mente, con un odio contra los Hokages que no le traería nada bueno…

Entre otras cosas, el rubio tenía varias operaciones en marcha; sabía que era arriesgado decirle al potencial enemigo, cuál era su objetivo al preguntarle por la tumba que contenía el cuerpo de su padre… sin embargo, con eso también venia una oportunidad, ya que mantuvo varios clones esparcidos por la villa, especialmente por las entradas y los alrededores de los sitios ocultos que conocía, atentos por si había algún movimiento extraño; no obstante, nada había ocurrido, aunque él hubiese esperado que cambiaran, o al menos intentaran cambiar de ubicación la tumba que buscaba, con tal de llevarla a un sitio más seguro y sorprenderlos en el camino, pero sus planes hasta el momento no habían resultado y debido a la dolorosa revelación que Anko le había hecho, se estaba comenzando a impacientar.

'_Hoy es el día.'_ Fue lo que Naruto se dijo a sí mismo esa mañana al levantarse de la cama, sus investigaciones no habían arrojado ningún resultado, su padrino había salido hace poco de la villa y ambos hermanos Senju estaban presentes desde anoche.

El rubio tenía varias réplicas vigilando distintos puntos de la aldea, ahora creó más y les dio una cantidad de papeles tipo panfletos a cada uno de ellos; la idea era que a su señal, los volantes quedaran estratégicamente dispuestos por toda la villa, mientras él se encargaba de otras cosas tanto o más importantes.

Ese día se preparó, meditó durante dos horas, como hacía tiempo que no hacía. Anko y Hinata lo notaban extraño o distinto que otros días, pero se limitaban a mirarlo en silencio mientras él parecía estar sumamente concentrado; si tan solo pudiesen sentir su poder espiritual, se sorprenderían de lo alto que estaba. Finalmente el rubio abrió los ojos, causando un pequeño sobresalto en ellas por lo inesperado de la situación; si bien prácticamente no había hablado con ninguna de las dos chicas ese día, ahora les pidió que se ubiquen en los territorios abandonados del clan Uchiha, puesto que era una zona apartada y poco frecuentada donde estarían seguras. Esa explicación, les hizo cuestionarse a ellas mismas sobre lo que buscaba Naruto… pero como venían haciendo de hace tiempo, acabaron por obedecerle sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

El rubio salió de la casa, tenía todas sus cosas personales en pergaminos, miró la puerta por última vez y puso una barrera temporal, ya que no quería que la casa fuese destruida… pero tampoco quería dejar a su legítimo propietario, sin poder ingresar nunca más; así que con algo de nostalgia, comenzó su rumbo hacia la oficina Hokage. Se sentía un poco raro, casi estaba experimentando un Déjà _vu,____ con la salvedad que a diferencia de la vez anterior… ahora nadie lo estaba emboscando, nadie le había tendido trampa o treta alguna…_

_…__era él quien había decidido tomar la iniciativa._

___Avanzó mirando hacia todos lados con especial atención, quería llevarse todo eso en su retina, puesto que no pretendía volver algún día… sí, ya sabía que esa sería la despedida, pero lo iba a hacer en grande. Decidido a respaldar sus palabras, el día que se prendió su convicción tras la desilusión y cambió el color de su ropa…_

_…__definitivamente se haría notar._

___En lo que fue la transformación más rápida que recordaba haber hecho nunca, acudió a la energía del zorro demonio de nueve colas, que hace más de dieciocho años atrás por poco destruye la aldea de no ser por la intervención de su padre…_

_…__ahora, el instinto asesino de la bestia, llenó de pánico a todo hombre, mujer y niño de Konoha; prácticamente podían sentir el miedo en sus dedos, al darse cuenta que la abrumadora presencia de la criatura se estaba percibiendo nuevamente…_

_…__igual que hace años atrás._

___En menos de dos segundos, estaba en sus cuatro extremidades el enorme zorro Kyubi, con sus patas y lomo cubierto por gruesas cadenas de grandes eslabones. Lo que prácticamente nadie sabía, es que la criatura no era la misma de antes; dado que esa vez, igual que ahora, estaba siendo controlada. Sin embargo, ahora quien la subyugaba a su voluntad era quien portaba o tenía encerrada a la bestia, la cual en un rápido movimiento engulló dentro de sus fauces más de la mitad de la torre Hokage; sorprendiendo y alarmando a varios, quienes veían en el primer Hokage y sus legendarios poderes, la única esperanza contra el Kyubi… Kyubi al que tanto temían._

___Pero ahora, al ver cómo el zorro engullía los restos del edificio… y aplastaba lo que había quedado en su lugar con una de sus enormes y destructivas colas, se volvían a sentir temerosos e indefensos ante la criatura…_

_…__hasta que una voz sonó por toda la aldea._

_"__Mokuton Hijutsu Jukai Koudan." (Gran crecimiento de árboles) Dijo el primer Hokage, oculto de la vista del rubio; quien desde el interior del zorro, veía que una gran cantidad de árboles aparecía por todas partes, limitando sus movimientos y restringiéndole bastante… aunque también había provocado grandes estragos en la aldea; sin embargo, eran males menores frente a todo el potencial destructivo que tenía el Kyubi libre._

___Naruto se preocupó un poco, al estar así perdía bastante poder ofensivo; por lo que, utilizando sus colas, pudo deshacerse de los árboles convirtiendo su madera en cenizas… el problema es que seguían saliendo a gran velocidad, así que, tuvo que moverse de ahí para no seguir atrapado en ese ciclo._

___Rápidamente, una enorme cascada apareció frente a él; sin embargo, chocó contra su escudo dorado y no le hizo ni el más mínimo daño, ya que acabó convirtiéndose sólo en un montón de agua regada por todo el suelo de la aldea, mientras sobre un edificio se podía apreciar al Segundo Hokage… y en condiciones similares el Primero; sólo que éste estaba en otro edificio, algo más bajo y parecía estar haciendo sellos, por lo que Naruto se preparó para lo que le arrojara…_

_"__Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu Kakuan Nitten Suishu." (Estilo Hokage, Técnica de Sumisión Santuario de Manos Entrelazadas) El Primero dijo el nombre de la técnica para acabar con sus manos juntas; después de eso, en torno a él aparecieron nueve tótems con diseños como de dragón, y que en la punta tenían una pequeña llama encendida… mientras que en torno a Naruto, salió una gran cantidad de trozos de Madera intentando atrapar al zorro… del mismo modo como lo habían hecho hace años atrás, cuando él recuperó el Kyubi de parte de Madara, incorporándolo al poder de la villa que ellos habían fundado._

___Todo el mundo esperaba que eso volviese a funcionar igual que la vez anterior… sin embargo, las grandes vigas de madera nunca pudieron atrapar al Kyubi, ya que las cadenas que cubrían a éste, se separaron de su cuerpo para interceptarlas, impidiéndoles acercarse al enorme Kyubi de nueve colas en que se había convertido Naruto._

___El rubio intentó aplastar al mítico usuario del Mokuton, antes que le siga dando problemas, sin embargo, cuando levantó la pata para moverse hacia su objetivo… rápidamente el Segundo Hokage se movió, apareciendo a una velocidad sorprendente cerca de su extremidad, para cortársela blandiendo su espada, la legendaria Raijin… una espada cuya hoja era de chakra y al ser el agua el elemento del Hokage, era éste el elemento que la hoja materializaba; permitiéndole tener más efectividad sobre el zorro, puesto que él era de naturaleza ígnea._

___Naruto tuvo que retroceder un poco, se estaba viendo sobrepasado por los extraordinarios hermanos Senju, a quienes al parecer había subestimado por completo. Así que poniendo sus ojos a brillar, hizo aparecer a Shamash, no obstante algo más que su personificación fue lo que llamó la atención de Naruto… y era el hecho que el Primer Hokage, se puso a gritar en esa especie de santuario que había hecho y ahora juntaba las manos con mucha fuerza… provocando que él y todo el poder que había invocado del zorro, quedasen paralizados, inmóviles en el medio de ese lugar. Naruto intentaba mover su propio cuerpo, en vista que no podía con el de la gran criatura que tenía dentro; sin embargo, estaba totalmente paralizado y ni siquiera podía hacer volver el chakra del zorro al interior de su cuerpo…_

_…__por lo que lamentablemente ahora sólo le quedaba Shamash._

___No es que fuera débil… de hecho, el Kyubi en todo su esplendor poseía una parte de todo el poder del dios del fuego y la justicia; sin embargo, el rubio no estaba acostumbrado a luchar estando él estático, como hacían la mayoría de los otros Doménicos. Además, al no poder hacer la sincronización completa, no tendría acceso a la totalidad de sus poderes, sino que tendría que conformarse con alrededor del 75% que ya usó en su lucha contra Rad… la cual ganó a muy duras penas y por lo que parecía, ahora las cosas se pondrían todavía más difíciles._

_'__Bien. Q__uédate tranquilo Naruto… el Primero debe estar usando su chakra para detenerme, así que sólo tengo que luchar contra su hermano con Shamash, mientras él agota su chakra.____' Pensó el rubio, al ver que por más que intentaba utilizar sus cadenas, no podía liberarse y en torno al Primero, parecía haber una especie de barrera; seguramente el hecho de no poder traspasarla, tenía algo que ver con el Kyubi y su chakra… el punto es que él había quedado incapacitado, mientras que el Primero, estaba en similares condiciones y ahora pelearían Shamash y Tobirama Senju, decidiendo el resultado del enfrentamiento._

___Naruto no se esperaba que el control del Primero, sobre los bijuus fuese tan poderoso; hasta donde él siempre había creído… cuando se estaba intentando controlar a algo o alguien, el primero que lo hacía, era quien se lo llevaba… y como la criatura estaba en su interior, él había sido el primero, al menos desde que lo llevaba dentro; sin embargo, los poderes del gran Hashirama Senju lo habían sobrepasado en esta ocasión._

___Shamash estaba contemplando al Segundo, mientras éste se preparaba para el combate. Shamash hizo flamear su espada, la cual se recuperó desde el día del ataque de Suna a Konoha, el Hokage intentó atacar con la propia; sin embargo, cuando se batieron en el duelo de espadas… la hoja de fuego de Shamash, cortó la Raijin como si de mantequilla se tratase, dejando al Segundo en una muy mala posición, de la cual huyó sólo por sus increíbles reflejos._

_'¿Acaso el Segundo estaba fingiendo cuando me intentó atacar en Otto?____' Pensó el rubio, al darse cuenta que la velocidad demostrada por el Senju, era al menos tres veces mayor a la que utilizó cuando se acercó a él… esa vez que estaba custodiando la barrera que asediaba la aldea de Orochimaru, y Yugito le salvó aprovechando que era más rápida… pero ahora este sujeto se movía mucho más rápido que esa vez. '__No puedo creer que me haya equivocado tanto.____' Agregó el rubio en la privacidad de su cabeza._

___El Nidaime Hokage se dio cuenta, que si hacía un movimiento en falso lo iba a pagar muy caro; por lo que, no podía permitirse ningún fallo. Así que hizo algo que sorprendió mucho a Naruto y todos los que estaban por algún lado cercano mirando el combate…_

_…__sacó tres pergaminos especiales, para luego juntar las manos y hacer un horrible, pero poderoso jutsu, que muy pocos habían visto._

_"__Kuchiyose no jutsu: Edo Tensei." (Resurrección al mundo impío) Dijo al terminar sus sellos, dejando a muchos pasmados por lo que estaban viendo ahí mismo, con sus propios ojos._

___Al terminar la técnica, emergieron tres ataúdes que al abrirse sorprendieron a todo el mundo… estaban ahí Orochimaru, Kisame Hoshigaki y Sarutobi Hiruzen… así es, ni siquiera el alumno de los dos y Tercer Hokage de la villa, se había salvado de esto. El Segundo rápidamente arrojó un pergamino a Kisame, el cual en el aire se liberó dejando ver que se trataba de la Samehada, arma que asió con fuerza y gusto; ya que aunque estuviese muerto, al menos se había reencontrado con ella. Mientras el Senju sacaba de otro sello la Álaga, para enfrentar al espíritu que el rubio había invocado._

_'¡Cuándo demonios se hizo tan fuerte!____' Pensó el rubio alarmado, ahora las cosas se acababan de ir al diablo y tenía todo en contra. Era algo impensado ya que hasta donde se decía, los Senju eran poderosos por tener un cuerpo fuerte, lo que significaba gran cantidad de energía física; sin embargo, al no tener tanta energía espiritual, no podían ocuparla toda, ya que el chakra se componía de ambas por partes iguales… '__¡MALDICIÓN!… olvidé que al revivir a alguien, se aumenta mucho su energía espiritual por haber trascendido.____' Recordó de pronto el rubio, al darse cuenta dónde estuvo su error._

___Shamash bloqueó con su espada de fuego el avance de la Samehada, cosa que le resultó extraño; ya que debería haberla cortado igual que lo había hecho con la espada del Segundo… aunque al menos Kisame estaba en igual situación que él, puesto que se extrañaba de no poder absorber su chakra… claro, no sabía que Shamash no tenía chakra, sino sólo energía espiritual._

___Orochimaru apareció por un costado intentando apuñalarle con su espada Kusanagi, sin embargo, se encontró con la insoslayable resistencia, opuesta por el aro dorado que Naruto utilizaba como escudo; mientras que Sarutobi tras haber invocado al rey simio Enma, quien estaba sorprendido de verlo tras su muerte y molesto con el Segundo Hokage, por haber profanado su descanso eterno._

___El Sanin había sido inmovilizado por las cadenas de Shamash, por lo que al menos con eso habían sido detenidos los tres resucitados por el segundo… sin embargo, aún quedaba éste…_

_"__Suiton Genshibakudan No Jutsu." (Bomba de agua) Gritó el Segundo Hokage, lanzando varias esferas de agua del tamaño de una casa, las cuales además de su gran tamaño, tenían mucho chakra en su interior, por lo que sus golpes eran devastadores. _

___Afortunadamente Shamash fue capaz de esquivarlas, pero el problema de eso, es que tuvo que moverse de donde estaba, lo que sacó de su posición estática tanto a Kisame como a Orochimaru; por lo que, el primero le arrojó un enorme dragón de agua de 2 cabezas, el cual evaporó con su espada, mientras el sanin intentaba sujetarlo con sus serpientes, esto hizo que utilizara nuevamente el escudo para detenerlas._

___Ahora fue el Segundo, quien valiéndose de la valiosa espada de cristal, cargó hacia el espíritu divino… haciéndole esquivar, ya que con tantos enemigos poderosos, era peligroso quedarse quieto; no es como si los daños realmente le hirieran, sin embargo, él sólo estaba ahí gracias al poder espiritual del rubio, por lo que cada vez que era atacado y alcanzado, era el rubio quien lo resentía como una pérdida de poder; así que si no se ponía a salvo, la pelea iba a terminar pronto._

___Cuando se vio seguro por unos instantes, buscó al primer Hokage con la mirada, hasta que lo encontró haciendo su ritual, rápidamente puso sus ojos a brillar, intentando atraparlo en las enormes columnas de fuego que había hecho aparecer; sin embargo, alguien se interpuso en sus planes._

_"__Suiton Suijinheki." (Muro de Agua)_

___Naruto nunca había visto a nadie levantar un muro de agua tan grande, pero al verlo, realmente se daba cuenta del dominio de ese sujeto sobre su elemento… hizo aparecer a puro chakra, una enorme muralla de agua que envolvía a modo de una esfera a su hermano… y todos los tótems que éste tenía alrededor para hacer su jutsu de control sobre el Kyubi; era un esfuerzo que le demandaría bastante chakra, pero parte importante de su victoria sería que el rubio no pudiera interferir en la lucha._

_"__Bekoshuhame." (Control de tiburones en masa)_

Kisame aprovechó la distracción para atacar a Shamash, con un jutsu en el cual había aparecer una enorme cantidad de tiburones a partir de cualquier líquido que hubiese alrededor… y como el suelo estaba lleno de agua debido a los jutsus del Segundo, salieron al menos treinta animales de agua hacia el espíritu, quien se cubrió con su escudo mientras preparaba su ataque…

…pero varios de los tiburones pasaron el escudo y le dieron un golpe directo, el cual Naruto sintió y le sorprendió de sobremanera… puesto que se suponía que la defensa de Shamash era impenetrable, pero ahora algo había pasado a través de ella.

Debido al éxito de Kisame, tanto Orochimaru como el Segundo se envalentonaron y decidieron utilizar sus propios jutsus, para intentar atacarlo ahora que su escudo parecía flaquear.

"Fuuton Tatakau Hayai." (Impulso del Huracán) Dijo Orochimaru, enviando un soplido que era una verdadera tempestad; una enorme masa de viento, ansiosa por destruir o dispersar todo a su paso.

"Suiton Damu no Jutsu." (Gran devastación acuática) Dijo alto el Segundo, creando una enorme masa de agua, sin utilizar la existente en los alrededores, para atacar al mítico ser con una ola enorme.

Naruto quien tenía el control de Shamash, sabía que era posible esquivar eso, incluso era la mejor opción, pero algo había pasado con su escudo y sería mejor arriesgarse con tal de conseguir algo de información. Tal vez, incluso podía ser que su escudo no se haya recuperado del todo desde su última pelea con un renegado; así que, nuevamente lo utilizó para bloquear ambos jutsus y esta vez funcionó de manera impecable.

Sarutobi ya había conseguido liberarse de las ataduras, gracias a la ayuda de Enma; quien podía no estar de acuerdo con eso, pero por respeto y los viejos tiempos, le iba a obedecer incluso después de la muerte y en caso que le estuviesen controlando. Por lo que, convirtiéndose en una jaula le dio el espacio suficiente para usar el jutsu de transportación y salirse de ahí.

El anciano Hokage vio la situación y se le ocurrió algo, para comprobar la efectividad de la técnica defensiva del espíritu de Naruto… tras hacer algunos sellos la llevó a cabo.

"Doton Kyodan no Jutsu." (Técnica de las Balas Asesinas) Dijo Sarutobi, haciendo que desde el suelo se levantaran casi cincuenta rocas de grandes proporciones, quedando flotando en el aire… entonces se comprimieron al porte de una canica y se movieron a toda velocidad hacia Shamash, quien nuevamente puso el escudo… sólo que un poco más adelante, por precaución… y se fijó que cerca de la mitad de los proyectiles había sido detenido, pero el resto seguía en su peligroso camino hacia él; por lo que, dio media vuelta para que chocaran contra su capa, la cual lo protegió del daño, pero eso sirvió a todos para sacar una valiosa lección.

'C_uando los ataques son muy numerosos, por alguna razón, el escudo los deja pasar.'_ Pensó el rubio, sacando en limpio lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras seguía intentando disipar el chakra del Kyubi para poder incorporarse a la batalla.

Shamash aprovechó que estaba de espaldas, para acumular una gran cantidad de fuego en su mano a modo de esfera, entonces al girar se la arrojó al primero que vio, que resultó ser Orochimaru… el cual la recibió de lleno por lo sorpresivo de la situación, entonces los otros tres intentaron perseguirle, pero el espíritu se puso a volar para escapar de sus perseguidores mientras intentaba atraparlos con sus columnas de fuego, pero, por más que intentaba anticiparse a su posición, quedaba pasado y la columna aparecía detrás de los ninjas.

Concentrando la energía espiritual del rubio, preparó su siguiente ataque; así que de improviso se detuvo y quedó muy cerca de aquellos quienes venían corriendo tras él, por lo que usó su espada, la cual extendió por sobre los diez metros para cortar por la mitad a Kisame, mientras esquivaba un ataque de agua de Tobirama y uno de tierra de Sarutobi; quien pudiendo usar el fuego, suponía que no tendría ningún efecto en el enemigo.

De pronto, y en un acto totalmente sorpresivo… apareció una enorme serpiente desde el suelo, engullendo al espíritu de Naruto dentro de sus fauces y para finiquitar la impresión, dicho ofidio tenía al sanin domador de serpientes parado sobre él, totalmente intacto; aunque de pronto el animal explotó, liberando un verdadero mar de llamar, que tras dispersarse dejó ver nuevamente a Shamash, sin que se apreciara dañado.

Ni bien habían pasado diez segundos desde que Shamash se liberó del animal, cuando Kisame le enterró la espada por un costado; no podía absorberle su poder, pero sin duda ese tipo de golpes cuasi mortales… cuasi, porque él no era un mortal, sino un espíritu y más encima de clase divina; le producían un gran daño, el cual significaba que para mantenerlo personificado, el rubio debía emplear una gran cantidad de energía espiritual, así que haciendo eso, el rubio se quejaba en su interior, por lo complicado que era luchar contra esos zombis.

'_Maldición, cuando enfrenté esos zombis en el pasado, sólo los golpeaba con la garra del Kyubi y dejaban de molestar… ahora parecen más resistentes que nunca._' Pensó el rubio, analizando el combate que presenciaba en primera fila.

Naruto se convenció finalmente, que el único modo de acabar eso de forma favorable para él, sería deshaciéndose del Segundo Hokage y con suerte, después de eso los zombis ya no se seguirían resucitando o regenerando. Así que intentó usar a Shamash para lograrlo, aunque sería difícil pasar por tres ninjas del nivel de los resucitados, pero era la única opción.

Utilizó el poder de sus ojos, para hacer aparecer dos columnas de fuego en medio de los enemigos; obligándoles a dispersarse para atravesar por el medio del fuego y arremeter contra el Hokage, pero éste simplemente sonrió cuando la espada de fuego le atravesó el abdomen, entonces se oyó.

"Suiton Satsujin-tekina mayu." (capullo mortal)

El enemigo a quien Shamash había atravesado, resultó ser un clon que se había cambiado con el verdadero Tobirama Senju, cuando el fuego cortó el contacto visual; mientras que el real hizo su jutsu, el cual envolvía al enemigo con una enorme cantidad de agua… la cual asemejaba la apariencia del capullo de una flor, puesto que atrapaba y sumergía al enemigo en un montón de agua, que circulaba de forma muy violenta y tenía chakra en su interior para realmente pulverizarlo.

Naruto se dio cuenta de lo poderoso del jutsu… y lo útil de la trampa cuando ya había sido atrapado. Entonces, con muchas dificultades, utilizó una cadena para afirmarse en un edificio y tirando de los eslabones… pudo librarse del jutsu de agua, luego de sufrirlo unos momentos, por lo que sus propios niveles estaban bastante bajos.

Decidido a terminar eso sin importar las consecuencias, se decidió e hizo a Shamash alzar la mano, comenzó a acumular fuego como si fuera una verdadera estrella incandescente.

"¡Nova!" Gritó el rubio desde su prisión, nombrando el ataque que Shamash estaba a punto de soltar en ese sitio… sin embargo, de pronto la técnica desapareció sorprendiendo a quienes contemplaban el combate, Shamash se comenzó a volver transparente hasta que sólo unos segundos más tarde había desaparecido.

"Genial… estoy muerto." Murmuró Naruto, ante la idea de que lo único que lo mantenía a salvo del Segundo Hokage había caído. "Realmente esperaba haber completado ese ataque con lo que me quedaba… supongo que no dimensioné bien la pelea." Dijo el rubio, reclamando más a sí mismo que a alguien más.

El rubio veía cómo el Segundo Hokage se acercaba a él, de pronto… se subió a un edificio, quedando unos metros por encima del rubio, quien estaba rodeado por un enorme chakra rojo.

"Raion no gōon." (Rugido del león) Se escuchó en el lugar y de pronto el Segundo Hokage, se cubrió con la espada de cristal para bloquear la onda que venía hacia él; sin embargo, no pudo proteger sus extremidades, quedando con sus conductos de chakra severamente lastimados en éstas zonas, mientras que Hinata ágilmente se iba acercando al rubio.

En ese momento los tres zombis se intentaron atravesar en su camino, sin embargo, otros cuatro ninjas de la hoja los entretuvieron con sus propios jutsus… éstos eran Hana Inuzuka, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi y Uzuki Yugao.

"Ve por Naruto y váyanse de aquí… nosotros les daremos tiempo." Dijo Asuma, con la ira presente en sus ojos; el jounin de la villa supo hace sólo unos instantes, de lo que realmente le había pasado a su novia Kurenai hace un par de años atrás… y todo producto de los clones que el rubio había esparcido por la villa, repartiendo unos volantes por toda la aldea informando del llamado plan de reforestación, entonces al verle enfrentando a los líderes de la villa, él y otras chicas afectadas decidieron apoyarle.

"Kakudai." Dijo Hinata, mientras rodeada por una esfera blanca, se metía dentro del enorme zorro como quien se zambullía en una piscina. Debido a que su técnica deshacía el chakra, sin importar si era humano o demoníaco… y como el Primer Hokage estaba inmóvil para mantener la técnica, el Segundo estaba resentido y sus invocaciones estaban ocupadas; pudo llegar hasta el mismo Naruto, quien la miró sorprendido, especialmente cuando Hinata le cogió del brazo y lo sacó de ahí, librándole por fin de ese estado de inmovilización forzoso, al cual fue sometido por los poderes de Hashirama Senju; quien al ver que el Kyubi se había deshecho porque su fuente ya no estaba, se puso de pie… haciendo que Naruto se tema que se uniría a la lucha, no es que le tuviera miedo, pero él no tenía prácticamente nada de energía espiritual, por lo que no podía usar chakra y el tipo era una leyenda…

…sin embargo, rápidamente una serpiente los engulló a Hinata y él, para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Preguntó molesto el Primero, dejando salir su instinto asesino y todo su poder; el cual era impresionante, dado todo lo que ya había hecho.

"Ya no tenemos nada que hacer… sabemos bien que no podemos contigo… pero la única persona que sí tiene oportunidad ya está a salvo." Dijo Asuma, prácticamente rindiéndose; por lo que, tanto su combate como el de los demás que habían aparecido con él, se detuvo.

..

.

Naruto se dio cuenta que se había desmayado cuando despertó en una extraña zona, era como un gran pantano, con grandes árboles curvados y muchas lianas o ramas a baja altura; apenas despertó, sintió la mano de Hinata en su rostro y cuando se pudo sentar, se dio cuenta que había al menos cuatro serpientes alrededor suyo… y otras más mirándole a él, como si estuvieran esperando a que hiciera algo para atacarle.

"Qué bueno que despertaste Naruto-kun." Dijo Hinata, acariciándole el rostro con mucho cariño, mientras llamaba a Anko, quien parecía estar dentro de una especie de choza y salió unos momentos después.

"¡Naruto!... ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?" Preguntó preocupada la kunoichi de cabellos morados, al ver que el rubio había vuelto a recobrar el sentido.

El rubio movió la cabeza un poco, recordando lo último que había pasado… se propuso enfrentar a ambos hermanos Senju, para vengar la afrenta que ellos habían hecho a las mujeres de la villa y obligarlos por la fuerza a rebelarle dónde tenían la tumba de su padre; sin embargo, todo salió mal. No consiguió nada y de no haber sido por la ayuda de otras personas, como quienes estaban ahí cuidándole en ese momento, o los demás que se quedaron en la villa, pero que también tuvieron una participación muy activa.

"¿Cuánto estuve dormido?" Preguntó algo perdido el rubio.

"Dos días." Respondió expectante Hinata. "Estamos en la dimensión de nuestras invocaciones… estamos a salvo." Dijo ella explicándole la situación actual.

Naruto se puso de pie, miró hacia delante, todo eso era un gran pantano; sin embargo, no estaba fijando su atención en el paisaje que se presentaba ante sus vívidos orbes, sino que su mente volaba mucho más lejos de ahí.

"¿Qué haremos ahora Naruto?" Preguntó un tanto intrigada y descolocada Anko.

El rubio dio un profundo suspiro, él tenía más o menos claro, que había perdido porque no dimensionó el real poder de sus adversarios; a decir verdad, no estaba seguro si podría vencerlos con una estrategia diferente, pero siempre estaba la posibilidad.

"Vamos a desaparecer un tiempo y luego volveremos a intentarlo." Respondió el rubio, sonriendo tan tranquilo y calmado, como siempre solía actuar cuando su confianza inspiraba calma y tranquilidad en todos quienes le rodeaban. "Dejé un kunai en el país del viento cuando estuvimos persiguiendo a Orochimaru, ese será un buen lugar para ocultarse por mientras… vamos." Naruto llamó a sus chicas, quienes mucho más esperanzadas se acercaron a él, lo abrazaron y luego todos desaparecieron.

..

Los que acababan de desertar de Konoha, aparecieron en la capital administrativa del país del viento, el rubio pensó que sería mejor aparecer afuera del hotel, para no llamar demasiado la atención; por lo que, al final acabaron apareciendo desde un callejón, puesto que era la forma menos llamativa de hacerlo.

Se suscribieron y algunos incluso les reconocieron, ya que hacía relativamente poco tiempo ellos mismos se habían quedado ahí; por lo que, pidiendo la misma habitación, se ubicaron cerca del mediodía, dejando todas sus cosas listas por lo que salieron a comer afuera… pero cuando estaban pasando en frente del complejo, bastante grande por cierto, donde residía el feudal del viento; el rubio percibió algo extraño, que le llamó la atención y le puso de manifiesto frente a sus chicas de inmediato.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Hinata, sorprendida por su detención repentina.

"Sentí algo familiar…" Dijo el rubio, intentando recordar de dónde es que conocía ese olor que había percibido débilmente en el ambiente, al pasar delante del portón de ingreso a la mansión. "…¡Ya lo tengo!" Dijo el rubio recordando a quien pertenecía. "Chicas… lo siento, pero tendremos que ordenar algo en la habitación." Habló el rubio, comenzando el viaje de regreso a la habitación, seguido por las otras dos que no entendían mucho de qué iba todo eso.

…

Una vez en la habitación y con una barrera puesta, el rubio les explicó que si ese olor no se le olvidaba, es porque él sabía que era muy importante no hacerlo, ya que era el de Ryon; el renegado que se hacía prácticamente imperceptible gracias a una de las habilidades de Rikimaru, si bien él no creía que pudiese reponerse nunca más desde su último encuentro, al parecer había conseguido volver a las andadas…

…pero sea como fuere, no iba a suponer un obstáculo que no pudiese sobrellevar; sin embargo, no cometería el mismo error dos veces, tendría que planear la estrategia con sumo cuidado, ya que no quería más complicaciones.

Al caer la noche, Naruto estaba escondido junto a Anko, en unos árboles que había a la salida de la ciudad, de modo que nadie que pasara casualmente por ahí pudiera detectarlos; mientras que Hinata y un clon del rubio, estaban cerca del complejo donde residía el feudal del viento. Era una casa que quedaba muy cerca del muro y cuyos dueños eran simples civiles que fueron fácilmente reducidos, Naruto le pidió a Hinata que guíe la cadena, ya que su clon primero le hizo buscar a Ryon, encontrándolo en uno de los cuartos más aislados del resto… donde seguramente estaba oculto y en desconocimiento de la mayoría de los moradores habituales de dicho complejo, por lo que los ojos de Hinata guiaban al clon del rubio, diciéndole hacia dónde dirigir la cadena…

…cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a su cuarto, Hinata le dijo que le tenía; por lo que, el clon rápidamente lo envolvió con la cadena y utilizando el Hiraishin, se teletransportó él, Hinata y Ryon, a un lugar cercano a donde esperaban ocultos Anko y Naruto.

Cuando aparecieron en el bosque, Ryon rápidamente se volvió invisible, mientras la réplica le decía a Hinata que se apartara lo más rápidamente posible de ahí; el renegado consiguió escapar de la cadena gracias a su habilidad, el rubio conocía al menos tres de ellas. La primera era la que acababa de usar… una pequeña teletransportación, que debía tener por objetivo una persona en un rango de cien metros, porque apareció detrás de él listo para apuñalarlo. La segunda y una de las más molestas, era que podía hacer aparecer humo con sólo pensarlo y cuando utilizaba su personificación con la sincronización completa, tenía lo que él había puesto como camuflaje permanente; es decir, siempre que no estuviera en contacto con alguien más, era absolutamente invisible, así como su presencia se enmascaraba y además del olor y el sonido… era imposible percibirlo, pero él era sumamente sigiloso, por lo que era el olor lo único que le delataba.

El rubio tuvo que contener la risa por el gusto que sintió cuando Ryon intentó apuñalarlo, pero no pudo perforar su nuevo traje; ya que antes sólo la capa tenía sellos tipo barrera, pero ahora éstos estaban en todo su uniforme…

…el único problema es que cuando le enterraban cosas, la tela sí se deformaba, pero no dejaba pasar nada; por lo que, evitaba el daño, pero no el dolor de la punzada… así como cuando le arrojaban un jutsu muy fuerte, sentía el golpe, pese a que el chakra no lograra traspasar su atuendo. Por eso es que Hinata le lanzaba sus técnicas sin cuidado cuando él estaba en el camino, ya que su ropa lo protegía, de su técnica de expansión o de su rugido del león.

El renegado vio que su ataque no había tenido efecto, e iba a hacer algo para tratar de esquivar el golpe que Naruto iba a darle, cuando cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse por el dolor. Fue ahí cuando el rubio recién reparó en lo deteriorado de su estado, su piel era mucho más oscura y parecía como reseca; su cuerpo tenía muchas vendas y parecía como si se medicase constantemente, de seguro era la única forma de aliviar parcialmente el dolor.

Sin embargo, cuando el rubio iba a atacar a Ryon para finiquitarlo, fue cuando apareció de pronto su inseparable compañero Chass, quien también se veía desmejorado, pero no tanto como el portador del espíritu ninja.

El chico de verde, antes de decir cualquier cosa, hizo crecer muchas plantas a su alrededor; sin embargo, era menos que cuando utilizaba su personificación para hacer aparecer bosques enteros, el rubio iba a dejarlo hacer un poco, quería ver por qué estaban ahí.

"¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes dos en el país del viento?... de hecho, ¿Qué buscan en este continente?" Preguntó el rubio, intentando averiguar la razón detrás de sus actos, puesto que ignoraba por completo los objetivos que podían perseguir en ese sitio.

"Estás metiéndote en algo demasiado grande como para comprenderlo." Respondió el tipo mostrándole el dorso de su palma a Naruto, quien se sorprendió de ver el mismo sello que tiempo atrás lucía Anko en su cuello… aunque al verlo con atención no era exactamente el mismo. "No sé qué hiciste con Hyperión… pero nunca más pude sincronizarme con él… así que tuve que recurrir a otros métodos para lograr el poder para desafiarte." Dijo el tipo, haciendo que la marca comience a moverse y expandirse por toda su piel… haciendo que su presencia aumente considerablemente.

Cuando la marca maldita cubrió toda su piel, comenzó la transformación; entonces Chass se transformó en una especie de árbol viviente, cosa sumamente bizarra para Naruto, pero que debía prestarle atención ya que le tenía por enemigo y eso era malo.

Mientras tanto el original, había tomado a Hinata y Anko y las llevó de regreso al hotel; éstas quisieron protestar, pero el rubio les dijo que debía de ocuparse de eso y aunque sabía que ellas eran fuertes… estaría más tranquilo si podía luchar libre de restricciones, ya que nunca se perdonaría si permitiera que sus llamas les alcancen. Ellas aceptaron la explicación y le dijeron que más le valía triunfar esta vez, arrancando una sonrisa en el rubio por el carácter que podían tener sus sumisas mujeres, de las cuales se despidió con un beso, antes de partir a su posición oculta mientras observaba la pelea.

Chass estaba molesto, sabía lo peligroso que podía ser Naruto y no quería ni imaginárselo con su personificación, transformación que había visto una vez cuando él era niño, pero que seguramente ahora gozaba de un poder muchísimo mayor, mientras que él despojado de sus habilidades espirituales más importantes, debía conformarse con una especie de imitación barata que Orochimaru le había conseguido… por lo que, aprovechando que el rubio que tenía en frente sólo tenía sus manos como si estuviese alerta, dio un fuerte pisotón.

Tras al acto de Chass, un gran número de raíces salieron a toda velocidad desde el suelo, hasta adentrarse en el cuerpo del rubio… y de forma similar a como había ocurrido antes, el aro dorado y la barrera invisible que producía, bloqueó algunas y dejó pasar varias más.

El rubio sintió un hilo de sangre caer por su boca, mientras que el original estaba más que asombrado porque esas raíces hayan tenido el poder suficiente para perforar su ropa, puesto que eran verdaderas barreras… aunque tal vez influía el hecho que éstas estuviesen creadas por un fuuinjutsu, del mismo modo como lo estaba el poder del renegado aquel… o al menos esa era la única explicación que se le ocurría.

"¿Qué… diablos pasa con mi escudo?" Preguntó el supuestamente moribundo Naruto, quien estaba perforado en casi todo el cuerpo por unas gruesas y puntiagudas ramas que le entraban por un lado y salían del otro.

"Parece que no conoces tan bien a Shamash…" Dijo Chass, sabiéndose vencedor al ver la sangre del rubio amontonarse en su boca. "…en la librería de la ciudad de Demos, hay mucha información sobre los dioses y espíritus importantes… y cómo iba a faltar la parte del dios sol y de la justicia, Shamash…. cuya principal característica era que en la antigüedad, estaba asociado al número veinte." Dijo el chico, sonriendo de forma maligna. "¿A qué no adivinas cuántos ataques separados puede detener?... o mejor aún ¿Cuántas cadenas puedes convocar simultáneamente?" Preguntó él en un tono petulante e irrisorio.

'_¡No tenía idea de eso!_' Pensó el rubio, quien observaba y escuchaba todo desde una posición segura… y se sorprendía al contar que precisamente su escudo había detenido veinte raíces y luego dejó pasar las demás como si no estuviese ahí.

De pronto Naruto se dio cuenta que ya era suficiente de jugar con esos tontos, ya le habían dado información sumamente valiosa, y no parecía como si fuesen a decirle qué es lo que pretendían en ese lugar; por lo que, no tenía caso seguir dejándolos con vida, entonces salió de su escondite, mostrándose realmente y sorprendiendo a Chass en primera instancia al verlo duplicado… y haciéndole enojar de sobremanera luego, cuando se dio cuenta que a quien había atrapado era un miserable clon de sombras.

"Muchas gracias por la información Chass… ahora a menos que quieras compartir algo más conmigo, no me eres de utilidad." Dijo Naruto, cabreándolo mucho, pero sin ser un alarde; ya que, al ver la reacción del muchacho… Naruto notó que iba a atacarlo y no a intentar platicar, así que utilizando el Hiraishin, apareció en frente de él y rápidamente hizo aparecer una tremenda garra de chakra rojo, la cual lo despedazó por completo, volviéndolo un gran montón de astillas; las cuales fueron regadas por el suelo, como el único testimonio del individuo que alguna vez había sido. "Ya cayó tu compañero… tu turno Ryon" Dijo el rubio, volteando a ver al patético renegado que se arrastraba en el suelo.

"Pa-Para." Dijo en medio de un gran esfuerzo, que le hacía lucir aún peor. "Preguntabas… la… ra-ra, la razzzzón… pa-pa- para… que este… mos… aquí" Dijo con todos sus esfuerzos el tipo que sufría unos dolores indescriptibles, solo que ya había pasado el punto en que se quejaría, puesto que llevaba tiempo en ese estado; el cual se agravaba cuando hacía esfuerzos físicos, por lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a llevarlo en silencio. "…tomamos Suna." Dijo el tipo antes de desplomarse, causando un tremendo estado de alerta en Naruto, quien abrió los ojos como plato.

Ahora las cosas tenían sentido, si el feudal del viento rechazó a Orochimaru, diciéndole que ya tenía una oferta y más segura; no podía tratarse de alguien más que los renegados, aún no imaginaba lo que podían querer con una aldea ninja que tendrían que construir, pero sea lo que sea… no era nada bueno, así que era su deber averiguar lo que ocurría y detenerlos de inmediato.

…

Naruto dejó tirado a su enemigo, sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que pase con él. Después de todo, podría vencerlo cuando sea que se le antoje enfrentarlo; por lo que, apareció en la habitación donde estaban Anko y Hinata, a las cuales alarmó con sólo una frase.

"Los renegados se instalaron en Suna." Dijo el rubio a sus chicas, quienes ya estaban al tanto de toda la historia de los Doménicos y los renegados, así como la rebelión que hicieron hace años atrás y que creó una gran inseguridad en el rubio.

Antes de que pudieran decir cualquier otra cosa, Naruto las tomó de los hombros y comenzaron a desaparecer. Como el rango era de un kilómetro, hicieron muchos viajes o saltos en el espacio-tiempo gracias al jutsu inventado por el padre de Naruto, hasta que luego de unos minutos, pudieron aparecer en el desierto frente a lo que antes era la aldea ninja oculta de la arena…

…sin embargo, ahora era realmente un palacio de cristal.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó el rubio, refiriéndose a algo fuera de lo normal; incluso para esa impensada situación y cuando prestó más atención, pudo ver que en la parte más alta de ese enorme castillo de cristal, había unas personas con un traje rojo bastante llamativo…

…uno que nunca iba a olvidar.

"¡Vaya si es Naruto!" Dijo un hombre que atemorizaba a Naruto hasta lo más profundo de su ser, era el mismo Zhular en persona; sin embargo, el rubio no podía ver sus soldados oscuros por ningún lado… lo que era sumamente extraño ya que nunca se mostraba sin al menos unas varias docenas de ellos… a menos…

…a menos que no los fuera a necesitar.

Entonces esa idea condujo a la única opción posible… o mejor dicho, a la opción más probable que surgía a partir de todos los hechos sucedidos…

…eso era una trampa.

El rubio sintió un aumento en el poder espiritual de la chica, por lo que miró hacia arriba y ella ya había desaparecido de ahí, con una sonrisa en el rostro; mientras el rubio miraba al líder de los renegados, quien estando en plena noche como se encontraban, debía ser invencible.

"Me pregunto… ¿Si tú estás aquí, quién está defendiendo Demos de Lamart?" Dijo Zhular haciéndole ver a Naruto, la parte de por qué no había llevado consigo sus lacayos oscuros; ya que el rubio rápidamente se teletransportó junto a sus chicas, a las cuales sujetó de los hombros y les dijo que se preparen para un salto bastante amplio, tras lo cual desapareció de ahí.

"Y ahora… en el nombre de Abdul Al-Hazred… yo os invoco, leales seguidores de la muerte." Dijo el nigromante, alzando el bastón bastante precario que utilizaba; pero que le permitía manejar sus poderes con maestría, haciendo aparecer en el desierto al menos un millar de extraños individuos, de ropa blanca, un aspecto humanoide, pero extremadamente raquítico… y una cabeza que parecía una calavera cubierta por una oscura piel negra como la noche misma. "El plan a dado comienzo." Dijo volviendo al palacio de cristal, mientras sus criaturas se ponían en marcha.

…

Naruto apareció en un punto aleatorio de la ciudad de Demos, se había teletransportado todo lo lejos que le fue posible de su sensei, puesto que no podía llegar y meter dos personas a la ciudad; sin embargo, no había tiempo que perder. Se fijó que estaba lejos del hospital, por lo que sin soltar a las admiradas mujeres, dieron unos cuantos saltos más hasta llegar a la casa del rubio.

"Chicas, siento tener que encerrarlas, pero será lo mejor para todos… en cuanto se solucione todo esto vendré por ustedes." Dijo el rubio, para luego salir bastante apurado de la casa y hacer unos sellos afuera de ésta; con lo cual levantó una poderosa barrera de doble capa, con un vacío entre ambas… era una de las más fuertes que conocía ya que sencillamente no tenía puntos débiles, ambas capas eran virtualmente indestructibles… y al estar separadas por un vacío, sólo aumentaba la fuerza con que estaban unidas.

El rubio se fijó que aún no había rastro ni de Lamart, ni de los demás renegados, aunque dentro suyo sabía que la amenaza de Zhular no era palabrería; seguramente su jutsu era mucho mejor que la habilidad de la mujer, mano derecha del líder de los renegados… y por eso es que llegó antes que ella; por lo que, debía prepararse para afrontar lo que se avecinaba.

En toda la ciudad de Demos y parte de la ciudad antigua, fue posible ver una inmensa columna de fuego surcar los cielos… cosa que sólo significaba una llamada de emergencia, por parte del tercer Doménico, así que todos los demás debían dejar lo que estaban haciendo y acudir de inmediato, según indicaba el código de conducta que debían seguir en la organización.

El rubio se sorprendió cuando se encontró a sí mismo pensando que de estar en Konoha, si hiciera esa señal para llamar a alguien, éste llegaría enseguida… y los Doménicos se estaban tomando su tiempo. Poco a poco vio cómo iban llegando los aspirantes, entre ellos los que resguardaban la montaña blanca, el primer Doménico en llegar fue el cuarto, Juro… el maestro de Dart. Luego llegó éste con su típico rostro de pocos amigos, mientras llegaban los que estaban apostados vigilando en la ciudad antigua… y de último apareció Marko, finalmente Akashiro era el único que faltaba; pero su existencia sería un mito, de no ser porque en ocasiones puntuales se presentaba, porque muy pocos eran capaces de verlo… así que el rubio decidió que con eso bastaría, ya que seguramente tras la llegada de los renegados, él aparecería.

"¿Qué pasa Naruto?" Preguntó Marko, rompiendo el hielo y haciéndole a Naruto la pregunta que rondaba en las mentes de todos los demás ahí presentes.

"Tengo la poderosa sospecha que al menos Lamart… a quien conocemos como la mano derecha de Zhular, viene para acá a atacarnos." Dijo el rubio, explicándoles la situación a los demás… hasta que alguien, a quien desafortunadamente conocía bien le replicó.

"¿Una sospecha?… Usaste la señal de emergencia, por una sospecha." Dijo él, increpándolo por lo que creía una exageración absolutamente fuera de lugar.

"Estaba en el continente elemental, cuando me di cuenta que los renegados tienen bajo su control una de las grandes naciones." Dijo él, llamando su atención, para luego continuar. "Cuando fui a revisar, averigüé que tenían una especie de castillo de cristal, ahí me encontré a Lamart y Zhular." Continuó el rubio, quien con sólo mencionar el nombre del nigromante, provocó un escalofrío que atacó a todos los presentes, salvo él y Marko. Lamart desapareció con su habilidad y Zhular me dijo que Demos estaría desprotegida si yo seguía ahí… por lo que vine inmediatamente." Dijo el rubio, quien nuevamente sería increpado por Dart.

"¡No te vengas a hacer el mesías! Nosotros somos más que capa-…" El quinto Doménico iba a seguir restregándole sus argumentos al rubio, cuando un fuerte poder espiritual se dejó sentir en toda la aldea… y los seis Doménicos congregados ahí, fueron capaces de presenciar lo que el rubio se temía.

Doce renegados acababan de aparecer frente a las puertas de ingreso de la aldea, con una actitud que claramente indicaba que no estaban jugando ni haciendo nada bueno ahí… Zhular había tenido razón… sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse por qué no había venido él.

"Naruto tenía razón… ya saben qué hacer." Dijo Marko a sus compañeros, quienes rápidamente se alistaron para el combate.

"Ikran." Gritó Dart, cubriéndose por un aura de color café, mientras adoptaba una postura cuadrúpeda, lo que representaba que había conjurado su personificación, con sincronización completa; puesto que hizo aparecer uno de los cinco espíritus de los tigres legendarios de Myokatizan. (Monte Tigre)

"Enurta." Gritó Juro, el cuarto Doménico, sincronizándose completamente con su espíritu; uno de los espíritus divinos, pero de más bajo rango dentro de la mitología original de aquella época, cuando el hombre recién aparecía en el mundo que habían creado para él. La figura del espíritu del maestro de Dart se mostró sobre su cuerpo, como un anciano con algunas pieles de cuero sobre él, demostrando por qué era conocido como el dios de la guerra y la caza.

"Shamash." Dijo el rubio, cubriéndose por una especie de armadura dorada, mientras en su mano se podía apreciar la espada y a su espalda salía la capa de fuego que siempre lucía el espíritu, cuando Naruto utilizaba la personificación, ahora las usaba combinándose con él, en su modo más poderoso, la sincronización completa.

"Enki." Dijo Marco, cubriéndose por una prístina tela roja que parecía seda, mientras en su cabeza aparecía una especie de sombrero extraño de color dorado, que era bastante alto; si bien en apariencia no era tan impactante como los demás, su poder era definitivamente superior al del resto, al menos esa era la sensación que daba.

"Zoroastro." Dijo Almos en voz alta, haciendo aparecer en él, las características de su espíritu, uno de los fundadores de una orden que dio origen a las prácticas sobrenaturales. En esos tiempos eran llamados _magi_, ahora eran conocidos como magos… y su principal característica visible, era una túnica blanca y amplia, con poca elaboración; además, de una especie de boina que era sujetada a su cabeza por un aro metálico de color dorado, la tela del objeto era negra, por lo que en general hacía bastante contraste con lo demás.

"Abe no Sadato" Gritó Ryan haciendo aparecer la antigua armadura color carmesí, así como la espada de hoja curva, o Katana, característica de los samurái originales; así como un arco y un envase de flechas a su espalda, todo esto era parte de la indumentaria del mítico samurái… líder de su clan que llegó a ser un contemporáneo de Rikimaru… el espíritu de Ryon… su hermano.

Los aspirantes a Doménicos estaban asombrados, ellos de inmediato hicieron sus manifestaciones o se prepararon para hacerlas en cualquier momento, según fuesen sus distintos estilos; sin embargo, ver las personificaciones de seis de los siete Doménicos en el mismo lugar, era algo sin precedentes.

Los renegados rápidamente hicieron lo mismo, convocaron todos sus poderes; sin embargo, Lamart no hizo nada más, para intriga del rubio quien sabía de su habilidad de transporte. Aunque al parecer sí tenía un pequeño retraso al compararla con su Hiraishin, cuando los renegados arremetieron, Naruto de pronto sintió algo que le tenía como si sus pies estuviesen adheridos al suelo, encontró esa sensación algo de lo más extraño… por más que intentaba moverse, no le era posible, hasta que entonces vio una celda alrededor suyo… y su personificación se desvaneció, dejándole de lo más espantado…

…hasta que su sensei se acercó a él, con la visible intención de hablarle; lo que para Naruto era más que inoportuno ya que por mientras los demás Doménicos estaban combatiendo en una dura lucha, la cual estaba en su contra, al menos en cuanto a números…

…aunque, el ver tanto a su sensei como a Lamart mirándole desde fuera de esa jaula, le provocó una extraña sensación…

…la cual sólo aumentó cuando Marko utilizó sus poderes, para aumentar la gravedad de forma selectiva, con lo que dejó contra el suelo y sin posibilidades de movimiento, a todos los restantes cuatro Doménicos.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Preguntó el rubio, quien no quería creer lo que su mente le estaba diciendo, a modo de análisis de lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus propios ojos.

"¿Qué no lo ves por ti mismo?" Preguntó Marko, haciendo una pose de lo más arrogante, especialmente tras Lamart acercarse a él… y dejar que él ponga la mano por sobre su hombro. "Recuerdo haberte enseñado mejor." Dijo con la misma actitud petulante que estaba demostrando, y que para el rubio no se condecía en nada con su verdadera forma de ser… aunque habiendo llegado a esta situación, era más que claro que todo había sido un engaño desde el principio.

"Lo supuse desde que quedé pegado al suelo… no conozco a nadie más con poderes gravitacionales." Dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza, en un evidente gesto de rabia y decepción. "Es sólo que me negaba a creerlo." Continuó el rubio, finalmente viéndole a los ojos y encontrando a una persona totalmente distinta, ese no era su maestro, era un extraño. "¿Qué pretendes con esto?… si eres el segundo, Akashiro debe ser más fuerte, seguro que llega en cualquier momento para detenerte." Dijo el rubio en un tono un poco más amenazante.

"Déjame aclararte algunas cosas… alumno mío…" Dijo Marko, con ese tono que el rubio venía recién descubriendo y que se le hacía inmensamente molesto. "Si soy el segundo es porque siempre me mantuve alejado, nunca intenté enfrentar a ese tipo… sin embargo, hay alguien que lo ha estudiado por mí… y soy perfectamente capaz de vencerlo en mi nivel actual." Dijo el hasta hace pocos instantes, segundo Doménico… cambiando su rostro por uno más serio. "Ahora… ahora toca la pregunta… te conozco bien, así que estoy seguro que sabes lo que estoy pensando, pero de todos modos lo diré como una formalidad… ¿Quieres aliarte conmigo y unirte a los renegados?" Preguntó directamente Marko, al que fuera su alumno y que ahora parecía sólo una víctima más de la organización que él apoyaba…

"¿Qué es lo que buscas Naruto?... mujeres… puedes tener a Lamart o cualquier otra que escojas… el miedo y el afrodisiaco que tengo pueden doblegar a cualquiera… créeme, lo he comprobado… Dinero, pues te lo daremos y por toneladas… poder, pues mantendrás tu tercera posición, serás respetado y temido en todos lados… nadie más volverá a manipularte o traicionarte… pueblos enteros te temerán… y obedecerán sin rechistar." Dijo el hombre haciendo su oferta al rubio, quien se preguntaba muchas veces lo mismo, desde que su proyecto original de vida se había roto…era como un alma sin rumbo; viviendo el presente, el aquí y ahora, de la forma en que mejor le pareciera.

El rubio se detuvo un instante a pensarlo, mientras sus otros compañeros Doménicos, intentaban luchar sin mucho éxito, contra los arrolladores poderes de Marko, quien no les permitía moverse; por lo que, sólo aquellos que tuvieran algún tipo de defensa o ataque ofensivo a distancia podían hacer algo…

"¿Cuál es tu respuesta Naruto?" Preguntó nuevamente y en un tono más fuerte Marko, revelando las ansias y la prisa que tenía por oír su resolución.


	15. Turn Back the Pendulum

CAPITULO 15 Turn Back the Pendulum©

La vida en ocasiones nos trae sorpresas, muchas veces estamos envueltos en una tremenda escaramuza que nos supera por completo, y la única opción que nos queda es enfrentarla o bien huir de ella, esperando que no se vuelva tan grande que en el futuro nos alcance sin que tengamos más posibilidades

Precisamente así se encontraba Naruto, meditando frente a la dura encrucijada que le había puesto una persona a quien él admiraba y respetaba…y a quien tanto le debía…

…las razones…

…el comienzo de todo…

…son cosas que se remontan hace mucho tiempo atrás

Hace noventa años atrás

Zhular era el hijo de un agricultor, era un joven valiente y servicial, que solía levantarse temprano para ayudarle a su padre a vender sus productos, vivían en lo que era llamado la ciudad antigua, puesto que era el único lugar que se conocía en ese entonces, ya que por un lado habían bosques y quebradas muy peligrosas, y por el otro había una especie de muro de rocas que impedía el paso demasiado hacia el oeste

Los días para el joven muchacho transcurrían sin prisa, por las mañanas se levantaba temprano, ayudaba a su padre, luego llegaba a casa a almorzar y luego dormía por la tarde, con el objetivo de estudiar en secreto por las noches, él siempre pensó que estaba destinado para algo…algo más que ser un simple comerciante que cultivaba cosas para luego venderlas, él se conseguía libros cuando sus padres no lo estaban viendo y los escondía, siempre tenía dos libros en su casa, y el resto enterrados en cajas de madera, como las que empleaban para guardar los víveres, pero en un sitio casi al extremo de la propiedad de su familia…no es que fuese rechazado o les tuviera miedo, pero él quería a sus padres y ya una vez habían tenido una discusión como esa cuando él tenía diez años, él comenzó con las ideas de que era bueno en todo lo que hacía, por lo que seguramente ese don le había sido dado para algo grande, más grande que ser un simple agricultor de una ciudad que era la única conocida, él quería fundar una ciudad, descubrir algo importante…hacerse un nombre…que el mundo recuerde a Zhular Belia, quien haría algo importante…algo enorme, pero sus padres le dijeron que pusiera los pies en la tierra y que agradeciera a Dios por darles alimento y dinero, ya que si bien no eran ricos, su posición era bastante buena…si bien no le dijeron eso con rabia ni algún sentimiento como ese, el niño que era en ese entonces notó que sus padres estuvieron un par de días sintiéndose bastante mal, llegando incluso a considerarse a sí mismos, unos campesinos miserables, el chico sintió una culpa enorme por ser el causante de todo eso, al punto que un par de días después cuando le regalaron un libro sobre historia, él se los agradeció, pero les dijo que prefería cambiarlo por uno de agricultura, ellos eran agricultores y él estaba orgulloso de su familia, por lo que haría algo grande sin apartarse de sus raíces, y sería reconocido por ser el mejor agricultor, esto subió el ánimo de sus padres, quienes le compraron libros sobre cosechas y plantaciones

Zhular en poco tiempo pudo dar consejos muy útiles y productivos a sus padres, quienes lo veían con orgullo y lo presumían ante todas sus amistades, dando finalmente por superado el incidente… pero había algo que desconocían y era que el joven no lo había olvidado, simplemente la culpa le hizo actuar de esa manera, pero había descubierto que el conocimiento era valioso, ya que con conocimiento sus padres produjeron más y mejor, consiguiendo más dinero e incluso más respeto en la ciudad, lo mismo sucedió con él, dejó de ser tratado como un niño ingenuo e ignorante, para ser reconocido como alguien muy listo…

…todo gracias a los libros…

Él siempre había tenido la sensación que cuando ponía su corazón, es decir, cuando se esforzaba en serio por alguna cosa, ésta siempre le resultaba bien, por lo que intentó comprar un libro a escondidas de sus padres…el viejo libro de historia que había rechazado anteriormente

A sus doce años pudo adquirirlo juntando el dinero que le daban periódicamente, y lo escondió debajo de su colchón, dejando los otros libros en su velador y su estantería como cubierta o coartada, por las noches se dedicaba a leer y maravillarse de todo el conocimiento sobre el pasado, las distintas divinidades y sendas hazañas que se habían sucedido una tras otra para desembocar en lo que era el mundo actualmente

Luego adquirió otro libro, un poco más específico, sobre la historia del origen y fundación de la ciudad…con el tiempo iba escogiendo nuevos temas, ciencias, astrología, matemáticas, lenguas… en fin, se estaba abriendo a todo un nuevo mundo…

…sin embargo frente a sus padres y cualquier otro conocido, él era el joven y talentoso agricultor, que había aumentado la producción del predio de su familia, e incluso había ayudado a algunos otros quienes o eran cercanos o habían pagado por ello

Un día cuando estaba próximo a cumplir diecisiete años, llegó a casa tras haber estado asesorando a otra persona, se sorprendió de no ver a mamá, pero su padre estaba en la mesa de la sala, estaba bebiendo, ya que en su mano había una botella de vino abierta y a medio vaciar, mientras que sobre la mesa habían dos más, completamente vacías, Zhular intentó razonar con su padre diciéndole que debía dejar eso ya que se haría daño, se sentiría mal y tendría que salir al día siguiente a trabajar, el hombre le dijo que no intentara darle lecciones, que él no se avergonzaba de no ser un genio y el chico no debería creerse tanto, después de todo si creía que los agricultores eran tan poca cosa, debía sentir asco de sí mismo por ser nieto, e hijo de un agricultor, sin esperanza de convertirse en algo más que un miserable agricultor

El joven muchacho le ignoró por el estado en que se encontraba, e intentó acercarse para quitarle la botella, pero el padre era más grande y más fuerte, así que sin demasiadas dificultades se lo quitó de encima, le dio un puñetazo que lo arrojó al suelo donde le dio una patada, para luego irse a su cuarto, Zhular estaba más que sorprendido, en ocasiones había visto a su padre bebiendo, pero nunca demasiado, lo había visto ebrio en un par de instancias, pero levemente, sólo actuaba un poco más desinhibido que lo habitual e incluso más cargante, pero nunca violento

Al rato después llegó su madre quien lo vio en el suelo, su primera reacción de de preocupación, ya que algo le había pasado a su hijo, pero cuando se fijó que estaba bien y sólo eran unos cuantos golpes, le dijo que no tenía que enojarse con su padre porque él había oído unos comentarios denigrantes, de algunas personas algo más aristócratas de la ciudad, diciendo que él era como un diamante entre cerdos, haciendo referencia a la conocida frase, ya que su intelecto era algo sumamente prometedor, pero que era restringido por sus ignorantes e ingenuos padres, así que en el fondo era culpa suya

Zhular dejó de comprar libros, se volvió un poco más distante con sus padres, una de las cosas que le pesaban es que su padre nunca le pidió disculpas si quiera, al día siguiente se levantó con un dolor de cabeza, en ningún momento dijo no acordarse de lo sucedido e incluso de ser así, su madre se lo hubiera dicho, pero él actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado

Por lo tanto él actuó como se esperaba de él y fue un hijo servicial y obediente…aunque algo más distante, pero nada que llamara la atención o alertara a sus padres y así se mantuvo hasta el día antes de su próximo cumpleaños

Esa noche estuvo mirando el reloj hasta las doce de la noche, tenía dieciocho y era legalmente adulto, no estaba sometido a nada ni a nadie, más que a las leyes que eran comunes para todos, así que dejando absolutamente todo lo que había en su habitación en su lugar, salió y fue a su escondite, donde sacó una caja bastante grande, tenía los libros que había comprado con su propio dinero tiempo atrás, y el dinero que había estado ahorrando desde que su padre le había golpeado…que fue cuando planeó eso

…

A la mañana siguiente, su madre fue a despertarle con una torta, tenía todas las velas y eso, estaba muy animada, ya que ellos realmente le querían, puede que en lo profundo de su ser, sintieran un poco de vergüenza al ser mirados en menos cuando eran comparados con él, pero eso mismo les daba orgullo, era su hijo después de todo el que lucía por su genialidad, la cual era rápidamente reconocida por los eruditos cuando conversaban con él y hallaban muchos conocimientos en sus palabras, además de un vocabulario de lo más pulcro que él nunca utilizaba en la casa…por temor a las represalias

Sin embargo al llegar a su habitación encontró la cama ordenada y todo en su lugar…

…menos a su hijo

"¡Zhular!" gritó ella llamándolo, pensando que podía haber ido al baño o a algún otro lado en la casa, cosa extraña ya que era muy temprano y era ella quien lo despertaba a diario, sin embargo lo llamó y no lo encontró, le dijo a su esposo quien se estaba preparando para llevar las cosas al mercado cuando él se sorprendió, salió preocupado como todo buen padre a mirar en los terrenos por si estuviese haciendo algún experimento o algo por el estilo, pero no vio a nadie…lo único que le llamó la atención era que había un hoyo en uno de los sitios cerca de la valla divisoria que separaba su terreno con el camino, pero no recordaba haber dejado nada ahí, por lo que no sabía si eso se relacionaba con su hijo

En la casa la mujer preocupada había estado buscando por todos lados hasta convencerse que su hijo no estaba ahí, por lo que salieron a buscarlo en la ciudad, comenzando por el mercado, queriendo creer que él podía estar ahí, esperándoles…

…pero para su mala fortuna, no lo pillaron por ningún lado

…..

..

Zhular mientras tanto estaba instalándose en unos cuartos de trabajadores que había en un complejo de un adinerado aristócrata, era el segundo a quien acudía, ya que ese día pasó la noche decidiéndose por lo que haría, primero fue con un hombre que siempre le había alabado por su capacidad analítica y su mente aguda, le solicitó trabajo y alojamiento, ofreciendo su trabajo a cambio, sin embargo el hombre le dijo que le estaba agradecido, pero sólo quería de él un par de consejos y cómo mejorar sus cultivos, nada más

El ahora adulto Zhular a decir verdad, estaban tan maravillado con la ciudad en general que poco se dejó desanimar por la primera negativa, él siempre iba del mercado a la casa, y sólo cuando era más joven, pasaba por una librería que estaba cruzando la calle del mercado, por lo que prácticamente no conocía la ciudad, ya que las consultas las hacía en la librería o en el mismo mercado, por eso es que lo alababan más, él no veía los predios, pero sólo con la información que le daban era capaz de encontrar las soluciones adecuadas

El segundo sujeto que encontró era uno mejor en su punto de vista, un hombre busca mundos, quien hizo su fortuna con sus cultivos, pero los aprovechó para obtener poder, más riquezas e inteligencia, era un hombre muy astuto, especialmente en los negocios, donde su ojo y olfato eran insuperables, él si le aceptó, le ofreció una suma de dinero que Zhular no pudo despreciar y le dejó alojarse junto con sus otros trabajadores, mientras él reunía lo suficiente como para comprar algo propio

Zhular se enteró por palabras de su nuevo jefe que sus padres estaban muy preocupados por él, el tipo no tenía idea que había huido de casa, pero él le contestó que ya era adulto y no deseaba volver con ellos, prefería que no les dijese de él, pero si su conciencia le impedía seguir su deseo, que les dijese que estaba bien, pero que ya no se preocuparan por él, su hijo había sido un agricultor que sólo estaba destinado a continuar con esa cadena interminable de conformismo, él era sólo Zhular…no tenía apellido, no tenía familia…y algún día iban a escuchar su nombre y recordarían sus palabras

Su jefe hizo como le indicó el genio, y sus padres inmediatamente quisieron hablar con él, habían pasado seis días desde su partida, pero él no les hizo mayor caso, y ni siquiera les abrió la puerta de su habitación, les dijo que él no era su hijo, ya que no era ni sería un simple agricultor, que esa vida no era para él y se los iba a demostrar

Los padres del chico se sintieron muy mal, tanto que pronto tuvieron que contratar un par de asistentes, ya que ellos no tenían el ánimo o la motivación para seguir adelante, así que simplemente le pagaban a algunos hombres para que recojan las cosechas y luego vendan los productos, a cambio de una pequeña comisión

Zhular asesoraba al mecenas en todo tipo de materias, desde arquitectura hasta política y poco a poco se convirtió en su mano derecha, poco después de un año el joven compró un territorio en el centro de la aldea poniendo un local en donde acudía la gente a por sus asesorías, aunque él siempre dejaba un día a la semana, además de los fines de semana, para buscar cosas nuevas, en librerías o bibliotecas, todas las áreas le interesaban…realmente estaba ansioso por saberlo todo

Un día se dio cuenta que en la ciudad no había nada nuevo, habían pasado poco más de tres años y no es que hubiese leído absolutamente todo, sino que manejaba todas las áreas cubiertas por los libros que se encontraban en la ciudad, en ese momento comenzó a intentar buscar información por su cuenta, viajaba a los roqueríos del oeste intentando buscar alguna cosa, o a las quebradas del este

Una de las cosas que nunca logró averiguar, por más que leía y sabía, era el por qué algunas personas eran tan abiertamente ignoradas, había personas a quienes él veía de lo más normal, como cualquier otro, sin embargo nadie les prestaba ni el más mínimo de atención…

…él no entendía por qué, pero intuía que debía haber alguna razón para ello, por lo que siguiendo el adagio, a donde fueres, haz lo que vieres, seguía el mismo comportamiento de la mayoría y les ignoraba también, por más que sabía y era consciente que estaban ahí

Un día estaba haciendo una excursión por una quebrada de la zona este, iba con un bastón, el cual apoyó sobre una roca cerca de la orilla…para su mala o buena fortuna, la roca se desprendió y él cayó en la quebrada, abajo había solo suelo y algunos grandes árboles, pensó que moría y en un intento desesperado de salvación, intentó asirse a algo con su bastón, logrando enredarse en unas ramas, lo que le hizo girar y salir disparado de ahí, haciendo que siguiera cayendo, pero en otra dirección, ya totalmente perdido, puesto que no tenía ni la más mínima noción de donde se encontraba…

Cuando cayó al suelo, tras muchas vueltas, se aporreó bastante fuerte, por lo que se quedó inmóvil unos momentos, procesando el dolor y haciendo una especie de evaluación de los daños, moviendo los ojos por su cuerpo, ante la incapacidad momentánea de hacerlo con el cuello, se encontró que además de algunas contusiones menores estaba ileso…sin embargo no fue eso lo que llamó su atención y guió su mirada

…fue el tipo que estaba a unos metros suyo, con una túnica púrpura, una larga barba que se confundía con un bigote de similar tonalidad y extensión, lo cual quedaba coronado por un bastón de madera bastante grueso y encorvado…dicho sujeto lucía muy extraño y para colmo, tenía un libro negro en las manos, un libro que le suscitaba un inesperado interés, por alguna razón

"¿Quién…quién es usted?" dijo Zhular, curioso e intrigado por la identidad de este sujeto

"Abdul Al-Hazred….ese es mi nombre…Zhular" dijo el sujeto con una voz débil y rasposa, como sobrenatural, ya que pese a que se notaba en un tono bajo, era como si le estuviese hablando a su mente directamente, sin embargo lo que sorprendió más al joven era que supiese su nombre, y por su rostro era fácil advertirlo, por lo que se le volvió a adelantar "¿te estarás preguntando cómo es que se tu nombre…?" dijo el misterioso individuo, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del genio de la ciudad antigua "está escrito…es tú destino encontrar y dominar mi libro…así como el mío es ayudarte…a hacer grandes cosas" dijo aquel sujeto acercándose a paso lento, pero firme hacia el magullado muchacho

Zhular le escuchaba con atención, y cuando mencionó las últimas palabras dudó si las dijo a propósito, o sea sinceramente, o sólo porque de algún modo sabía lo que él buscaba y sólo trataba de complacerle, con algún otro fin posterior, sin embargo la idea era demasiado tentadora y a decir verdad, prefería morir buscando la grandeza que vivir una larga vida haciendo renunciado a ésta

El joven intentó incorporarse, pero reapareció el dolor, y aunque su cuerpo estaba bien formado debido a los trabajos que tuvo que realizar durante la mayor parte de su vida en los cultivos de su familia, no aguantó más y cayó desmayado

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró cerca de la quebrada por la que había caído, o al menos eso creía, seguramente se pegó en algún lado y todo eso había sido una especie de alucinación, producto de su vivaz imaginación…

…pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció de su cabeza cuando notó que en sus brazos había un libro negro, un poco más grande que la mayoría de los libros convencionales que conocía, sus tapas eran de cuero y en la portada había unas letras brillantes de color dorado que con unas letras muy rústicas, pero prolijas decía "Necronomicón" el libro de los muertos, si lo traducía a su lengua

Poco a poco pasó el tiempo y él iba traduciendo y descifrando ese libro, sus consultorías eran cada vez más conocidas y su nombre se estaba haciendo conocido por lo acertadas de sus decisiones, y él encontró la respuesta a varias interrogantes

Por ejemplo, una de las que más valoró era entender por qué había personas que eran ignoradas como si no existiesen…y era precisamente por eso, él podía ver a los muertos, pero no todos tenían esa habilidad, comenzó a estudiar los aspectos de la muerte y comprender lo que el libro tenía para enseñarle, se pasó casi ocho meses en eso

Hasta que un día estaba cerca de la quebrada de aquella ocasión, entonces puso el libro en su mano y lo levantó, para luego aclarar su garganta y pronunciar las palabras que creía le llevarían al siguiente nivel "Que no está muerto lo que yace eternamente. Y con el paso de los evos, aun la muerte puede morir" al decir eso, apareció el espíritu de la vez anterior, éste asintió y entonces se introdujo en su cuerpo

Desde ese momento, nada fue igual, el deseo por conocer más sobre la vida y la muerte le llevaron a realizar investigaciones e interactuar más con los espíritus de los muertos del cementerio, casi todos los días iba y se ponía a conversar con ellos, y a tratar de provocar cambios en ellos, no es que buscara revivirlos, aunque también estaba dentro de sus sueños más ambiciosos, principalmente porque de lograr revivir a los muertos, su nombre sería leyenda

Un día iba camino al cementerio, cuando de pronto vio a un niño que estaba gritando como loco en los alrededores, el chico estaba apoyado contra un árbol, casi arrodillado junto a éste, Zhular no entendía bien qué le pasaba al chico, hasta que se dio cuenta que sólo estaba rodeado por fantasmas, pero éstos sólo estaban viéndole de cerca, no pretendían hacerle daño, Zhular les explicó que el chico estaba asustado, así que debían darle espacio, ellos se hicieron a un lado y Zhular lo calmó y lo llevó a su oficina

Una vez ahí le dio un vaso de agua y le explicó que ellos eran espíritus y que no le harían daño… fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que se niño compartía su habilidad para ver fantasmas, entonces le preguntó su nombre y él le dijo que se llamaba Marko, sólo Marko, ya que era huérfano y nunca supo absolutamente nada de sus padres, y más encima en el orfanato lo habían echado esa mañana, porque según le decía, siempre pasaban cosas malas cerca suyo, las cosas se rompían, la gente se caía inexplicablemente y todos esos sucesos alrededor suyo, aunque con los años ocurría en prácticamente todo el establecimiento, así que cuando tenía diez no lo aguantaron más y acabaron echándolo

Zhular acabó acogiendo al pequeño Marko, quien era muy listo, pero más que con conocimientos, él era hábil con la gente, era bueno convenciéndolos, tenía una inteligencia social muy desarrollada

Con el tiempo ambos se fueron familiarizando con sus poderes, y las habilidades que tenían, sin embargo no todo podía ser tan bueno y debido a que ambos frecuentaban el cementerio o distintos lugares donde hubiese espíritus y parecían estar hablando solos, comenzaron a circular rumores sobre su estado mental, lo cual alejó a las personas del puesto de consultorías de Zhular

Pero ninguno de los dos se dejó amedrentar por eso, fueron pasando los meses hasta que casi tres años después, Zhular fue al hospital, se acercó a una familia donde acababan de perder a su padre, el ahora ya hombre hecho y derecho les dijo si le permitían intentar algo, obviamente algunos se opusieron, pero resultó que el hombre había sido alguien que en el pasado acudía mucho a sus consejos, por lo que el mayor de los hijos le reconoció y pese a los rumores, decidió creer en su buena fe…

…entonces sacando el libro y tras decir unas palabras, Zhular puso su mano sobre la frente del individuo y éste volvió a la vida, maravillando a toda la familia, aunque sólo permaneció en ese estado por poco más de veinte minutos y luego ya no se pudo hacer nada por traerlo de regreso, sin embargo la noticia se esparció como un virus y llegó a oídos de todo el mundo, así que volvió a estar más solicitado que nunca, sin embargo por más que estudiaba y se esforzaba, no podía dar con la clave del misterio de la vida

Un día, varios meses después, Abdul Al-Hazred se le apareció en un sueño, revelándole que el Necronomicón aún escondía varios secretos, sin embargo él debía escoger un lado…y sin saberlo muy bien, Zhular terminó escogiendo el lado de la muerte, porque sus intenciones eran combatirla, pero lo que encontró eran sólo fórmulas para manipularla…comenzó a utilizar personas de orfanatos, vagabundos y todo tipo de gente no apreciada, personas a quienes nadie extrañaría para sus experimentos, siempre apartado de Marko, quien de vez en cuando se quedaba solo para sus entrenamientos o alguna que otra tarea, el joven Marko no poseía los mismos poderes que su maestro, él podía hacer que las cosas fuesen más pesadas, podía incluso hacer que algunas se rompan, y poco a poco sus poderes iban en aumento, sin embargo hasta ese día no había tenido ninguna señal o contacto con su espíritu

Pasado algo más de un año, Zhular sintió una especie de remordimiento cuando intentó devolver a alguien de la muerte en el hospital y no lo consiguió, se disculpó con la familia diciéndoles que no se encontraba bien y éstos en medio del dolor en que estaban por la pérdida de un ser querido, fueron comprensivos y no le reclamaron, el que se estaba acercando cada vez más a la necromancia se dio cuenta de su rumbo y hacia donde estaba yendo, llegó a temerse a sí mismo, por lo que decidió que no seguiría utilizando sus poderes, que iba a dejar de manipular y experimentar con vidas humanas para explorar sus límites

Entonces hizo una academia, la llamó la academia del espíritu y aunque todo el mundo estaba deseoso de que sus hijos ingresasen, ya que la fama de Zhular había vuelto a ser reconocida, había una prueba muy exigente y que consistía en que el hechicero ponía a su espíritu junto a él, mientras que del otro lado se sentaba Marko, y les preguntaba cuántas personas había junto a él, claramente la respuesta que buscaba era dos, pero además de eso hacía una prueba escrita como para camuflar el proceso

El primer año comenzó con cuatro alumnos nuevos, cuatro jóvenes prometedores que eran capaces de ver y comunicarse con los fantasmas, tres niños y una niña, el mayor con trece años, así que las cosas comenzaron a pintar bien, estaba encausando su vida y Marko se veía sumamente feliz enseñando a jóvenes menores que él, que pasaban por lo mismo que él había pasado hace unos siete u ocho años atrás

El problema es que ya había probado el fruto prohibido, y su sabor era irresistible, pasaron alrededor de cinco meses cuando volvió a secuestrar un vagabundo para usar sus poderes y convertirlo en varios soldados oscuros, los cuales le hacían sentir más fuerte y le servían ciegamente…guardó el libro y continuó con su conducta, aunque exteriormente actuaba igual de amable y normal que siempre

Un día, por alguna razón la noche cayó, pero la luna no apareció, él no había presenciado nunca una eclipse de luna, pero toda esa oscuridad le hizo sentir un frenesí que nunca olvidaría, su poder creció como nunca, volviéndole consciente de que la fuente de eso era la oscuridad, así como también que cualquiera de esos mocosos a los que estaban entrenando podría tratar de matarlo durante el día, si se enteraban que sus poderes disminuían con la presencia del astro rey, por lo que fue a sus casas y armó sendas masacres, usando sus poderes para convertir a cualquier persona en un pequeño grupo de súbditos negros, los cuales daban mordidas envenenadas, que al provocar la muerte de otra persona creaban aún más súbditos

Había asaltado dos casa, y ahora casi por instinto se dirigía a la suya, con sólo un nombre en la mente, Marko, cuando de pronto un tipo con sombrero de copa se apareció ante él, Zhular nunca lo había visto, pero aquel sujeto parecía tener poderes también, porque lucía confiado y bien erguido ante él, pese a que tenía un séquito de veinte soltados oscuros detrás suyo, los cuales avanzaron hacia este misterioso individuo, quien movió los brazos un poco y los hizo flotar en el aire, al sentir la fluctuación de energía espiritual, Marko salió para encontrarse a su sensei peleando con un desconocido, rápidamente intentó usar sus poderes en el sujeto recién aparecido, pero éste le gritó que prestara atención e intentara reconocer los poderes de los soldados oscuros que él tenía flotando, y que viera su rostro, por lo que entonces Marko, notó que algunos de sus poderes tenían patrones idénticos casi a los de dos de sus compañeros…y al ver su rostro de ansiedad y sed de sangre…o mejor dicho, sed de poder, se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido ahí

…su sensei venía por él, y su vida dependía de este misterioso sujeto que acababa de aparecer

Zhular iba a levantar su báculo contra él, sin embargo el tipo más hábil movió una mano y le arrebató el bastón, mandándolo a volar lejos de ahí, entonces hizo algo raro y una especie de vacío envolvió e implosionó a los soldados oscuros, eliminándolos por completo, Marko pudo sentir que estaban a punto de hacerle lo mismo a Zhular, cuando se fue rápido hacia el sujetol agarrándole la ropa de un brazo y rogándole por la vida de su maestro

"sé que me venía a matar…y que ha hecho cosas horribles" decía un joven Marko, llorando por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, especialmente la traición que acababa de descubrir gracias a un desconocido "pero le debo mucho…por favor no le mates" dijo rogando, a lo que el hombre acabó asintiendo entonces le encerró en el viento y le hizo desaparecer, cuando Marko se asustó porque pensó que lo había matado, el tipo le dijo que se tranquilizara ya que hizo algo que llamaba intercambio de aire, que consistía en envolver dos áreas donde hubiera aire o vacío, e intercambiar el contenido de ambas

El problema es que el incidente podría salir a la luz, así como los problemas y el estigma caer sobre aquellos con poderes espirituales, por lo que el tipo se presentó como Akashiro Tumewasi, él le dijo al comienzo que su nombre parecía de mujer, sacando una expresión divertida de sus hombros y luego se presentó como Marko…sólo Marko

Al final decidieron aislarse un poco, Marko se acercó a las rocas que evitaban el paso al oeste y haciendo uso de sus habilidades las echó abajo por su propio peso…aumentado claramente, pero su propio peso al fin y al cabo, se llevó consigo a los jóvenes que habían sobrevivido en la escuela y sus familiares directos, así como a uno que otro conocido que le pudiera ser de utilidad, entonces fundaron la ciudad de Demos, donde cultivarían y se valorarían los poderes espirituales que Marko entrenaría y enseñaría, mientras Akashiro vigilaba y evitaba que las demás personas ingresaran

De ese modo comenzó a funcionar la ciudad de Demos, muchos curiosos intentaban entrometerse para espiar lo que hacían o alguna otra cosa, sin embargo nunca nadie podía, es como si hubiese una especie de muro invisible impidiéndolo, por lo que con el tiempo se aburrieron y dejaron de intentarlo

También pasó el tiempo para los de demos, y luego de unos cuantos años Marko daba por graduados a todos los de la escuela, todos conocían sus poderes y el área en donde podían ampliarlos, todos tenían al menos un tipo de poder, así que Akashiro volvió a presentarse para instaurar la fundación de una orden conocida como los doménicos, guerreros capaces de utilizar y canalizar la energía espiritual, autonombrándose el número uno y líder absoluto, y a Marko, número dos y líder interino, ya que él debía estar vigilando los ingresos a la aldea, en total eran cuatro, y serían los doménicos fundadores u originales

Después de eso volvieron a la ciudad antigua y repitieron el examen, con el objetivo de encontrar más personas con las mismas capacidades, esta vez se toparon con siete personas, por lo que los incorporaron a todos ellos, junto con sus familias en la ciudad de Demos, y continuaron con la formación en la academia, además que ahora que había tres personas con la capacidad necesaria, las cosas se hacían más fáciles para Marko…y para todo el mundo

…

Muy lejos de ahí, Zhular había establecido una especie de base en la zona este del continente, en aquel lugar no había nada más que bestias y animales salvajes, excepto por el único objeto que le había sido dado por alguien más…a excepción del libro, se fijó que cuando Akashiro lo envió a ese sitio tenía una pequeña tarjeta rectangular en la mano y con los bordes dorados, tenía una especie de profecía

"un dos caras como tú, será el único que te lleve a tu fin" decía la tarjeta, él estuvo un tiempo dándole vueltas al asuntos…¿a qué se refería con lo de dos caras?...cuándo sería eso, y ¿quién sería ese dos caras? Porque si lograba averiguarlo, podría aniquilarlo antes de que se convierta en una amenaza…sin embargo no podía salir de esa zona aislada donde lo habían enviado porque seguramente de hacerlo, ahora sí que lo matarían, ya que ni Marko podría salvarlo

…

Lo que nadie sabía, es lo que tiempo atrás había ocurrido…

En las distintas andanzas de Marko y Zhular, el primero había sentido una extraña presencia espiritual, como si se tratara de un espíritu bastante fuerte, pero que estaba presente en todos lados, con el tiempo y poco antes de comenzar con la academia ambos lograron encontrar la razón para esa sensación, esa presencia correspondía a otra persona con poderes de la misma clase que ellos, pero mucho mayores en magnitud, así que primero tenían que hacerlo salir o mostrarse para saber cómo era

Intentaron muchas cosas, Zhular hizo experimentos que llamaban más la atención en la población, él y Marko se ponían a expulsar todo su poder como para atraer a esta persona, incluso abrieron la academia buscando atraerlo de ese modo, pero nada de lo que hacían daba resultado hasta que el necromante un día le comunicó a Marko una especie de plan maestro, el joven dudo de que fuese a funcionar, sin embargo su maestro le dijo que tuviera confianza en él y que siguiera todo cuanto le había ordenado, el joven dotado con poderes gravitacionales acabó accediendo, pese al riesgo que significaba, pero después de todo su maestro era la persona más sabia e inteligente que había conocido en toda su vida, por lo que su criterio debía ser el más acertado

Un día le dejó una nota sin que nadie más lo notara, la nota era simple, así que la abrió y vio el escueto mensaje, sólo dos frases que traían un enorme significado tras ellas

"el día es hoy, no me falles" decía la nota, que él rompió en varios trozos y luego la echó por un lavabo para deshacerse de cualquier tipo de evidencia

Al final esa noche fue la más importante de su vida hasta el momento, su sensei se volvió loco e irrumpió en las casas de dos alumnos, convirtiéndolos a ellos y a sus parientes en soldados oscuros, y después se dirigió a su casa, hasta que Akashiro Tumewasi se presentó, le detuvo y luego cambió todo, tras el exilio forzado de Zhular, Marko le juró de rodillas que él no tenía nada que ver y que no estaba en conocimiento de eso, él aceptó sus palabras ya que de no ser por su intervención hubiera sido muerto, así que dieron comienzo a la fundación de Demos

…

Zhular seguía con sus investigaciones en el necronomicón, había conseguido avances mayores, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, del mismo modo aumentaban sus poderes, él sabía que su energía provenía de la oscuridad y de sus súbditos, se había dado cuenta que mientras más tuviese reunidos al mismo tiempo, mayor sería su poder, así que comenzó su propio plan de acción

..

El tiempo pasaba y con él, los alumnos de la academia para doménicos se iban perfeccionando, cuando la segunda generación estuvo lista para su graduación, el día antes ocurrió un incidente que marcaría un hito muy importante

Habían unos jóvenes, una pareja que se habían enterado de la existencia del tal Zhular cuando estaban en la ciudad antigua, ellos eran novios, pese a sus cortos quince años, pero él profesaba amor eterno e incondicional por la chica, y ella amaba tener un lacayo fiel

Averiguando y usando sus habilidades especiales lograron saber prácticamente todo lo que había pasado la noche en que había sido exiliado el maestro de Marko, por lo que ella usando su astuta mente, ideó un plan…

…la noche antes de la graduación, ellos se reunieron con sus alumnos, con la excusa de una fiesta a modo de celebración, ya que estaban más relajados…

…sin embargo la fiesta acabó mal, aprovechándose de su ingenuidad, ya que nunca sospecharon nada, Lamart y su novio asesinaron a todos los demás, drogándolos y quitándoles las vidas cuando estaban indefensos, poco después de haber acabado aparecieron Marko y Akashiro, cuestionándolos por sus acciones, por lo que los jóvenes Rad Strass y Lamart Donko aprovecharon las habilidades de ella para teletransportarse de ahí en medio del interrogatorio

Akashiro quería perseguirlos, pero se sorprendió al ver a Marko arrodillado junto a los cadáveres de los chicos a quienes había enseñado y que ahora estaban muertos, él le dijo que debían ir tras los otros, pero él dijo que los que habían muerto eran importantes para él, al igual que los otros dos, así que no podía dejarlos ahí tirados como animales…el primero le dijo que estaba siendo demasiado benevolente y algún día eso se volvería en su contra, pero el segundo simplemente le ignoró y siguió con lo suyo

Ese año no hubo una fiesta, sino un funeral, el ánimo general estaba muy bajo, cuando a la semana después Akashiro llegó con doce jóvenes más, diciendo que ellos también tenían la capacidad de ver fantasmas, y que ahora debían poner más atención a los jóvenes y no dejarlos tanto tiempo solos para evitar incidentes, así que al estar ocupados, el dolor y los recuerdos fueron siendo enterrados cada vez más profundo

Lo que nadie sabía, es que Lamart y Rad se habían reunido con Zhular, quien gracias a sus súbditos oscuros había conseguido escapar de la zona de las quebradas, pero normalmente se mantenía ahí gracias a que le daba el anonimato y la privacidad que buscaba, ahora eran tres los que estaban marginados y al unir fuerzas crearon otro grupo, con el tiempo se enteraron que en la ciudad antigua corría el rumor que ellos habían renegado de las enseñanzas doménicas, por lo que acabaron tomando ese nombre, los renegados

Sin que la otra parte lo supiera, comenzaron su propia carrera orientada hacia la expansión del grupo y sus poderes, reclutando jóvenes huérfanos con poderes espirituales, ya que si se llevaban a alguien del cual se preocuparan, llamarían la atención y pondrían a Akashiro tras ellos, por lo que simplemente tomaban a alguien de los que eran considerados la escoria de la sociedad y nadie ni siquiera notaba su ausencia, por lo que seguía con carta blanca para su actuar

…

..

Con el tiempo, ambas fracciones crecieron absolutamente separadas y aisladas una de la otra…o al menos eso era lo que se suponía, pero de vez en cuando Marko desaparecía con uno de los marcadores de posición de Lamart, quien se teletransportaba cada cierto tiempo para compartir información de uno u otro bando, a espaldas de todo el mundo, mientras que el segundo Doménico de a poco se volvía un poco más paranoico y fue entonces cuando comenzó a desarrollar su manía por disfrazarse como las demás personas, como para ver a quién podía burlar y a quién no

Akashiro como tenía poder sobre el aire, podía moverse fácilmente, de hecho con el paso de los años deambulaba por los continentes, con la facilidad que un joven recorría su propia casa, incluso con los ojos cerrados

A algunas personas las encontraba y las daba algunas de sus tarjetas, éstas eran fortunas, que predecían el futuro de forma bastante ambigua o abstracta, pero que no era una sentencia, sino una opción, todo dependía de las elecciones que hicieran y sólo así sabrían si llegarían a lo que estaba en la predicción o a un camino distinto

En Demos, las políticas se modificaron, ya que al haber más de cien personas, llegó un momento cuando rigidizaron la política de ingreso, volviéndola estricta y ya los jóvenes que asistían a la academia no podían traer a sus familias, sino que debían venir solos, y sólo los que llevaran más de cinco años en la ciudad, con una ocupación, o los que se conviertan en doménicos podrían hacer que una persona entre y resida en Demos…

…además que con el tiempo, los más antiguos fueron descubriendo que había dos niveles de poder, uno donde se materializaba algún objeto o energía relacionada al espíritu y el otro y mayor, cuando se hacía aparecer al espíritu mismo, por lo que se denominaron manifestación y personificación respectivamente

Marko se fijó que varios dominaban la manifestación y actualmente había trece doménicos, y como ya no podían traer a sus familias, los jóvenes de la academia eran bastante mayores que los niños que acogían al comienzo, por lo que sus poderes estaban más maduros, así que acabó estableciendo que para convertirse en Doménico, había que poder alcanzar la personificación

Marko y Akashiro eran los únicos que parecían haber dejado de envejecer, cuando le preguntaban a Marko, éste les decía que desde que dominó la personificación con sincronización completa había dejado de hacerlo sin darse cuenta, mientras que Akashiro fue capaz de dar una respuesta más completa, indicándoles que aquellos espíritus que habían alcanzado cierto nivel particular de trascendencia, como los espíritus divinos de más alta categoría permitían al Doménico que se sincronizaba con ellos, descubrir el secreto de la vida, el cual era diferente según cada espíritu y no consistía en la vida eterna, sino en el hecho de dejar de resentirse por el paso del tiempo, por lo que la única manera que tenían de morir era siendo asesinados por alguien más

A medida que pasaban los años, los mismos doménicos intentaban alcanzar este conocimiento, pero sus espíritus no eran los indicados, por lo que fueron muriendo de viejos y así se iban renovando períodicamente los del grupo, Marko se dio cuenta también que de las tres primeras generaciones, todos lograban la personificación al cabo de unos diez o doce años de entrenamiento espiritual como máximo, pero ahora no era así, pasaban hasta veinte años y algunos seguían estancados en la manifestación

El paranoico adicto a los disfraces suponía que era porque las raíces o ascendencias de los poderes originales se iban mezclando con personas que no los poseían y eso iba debilitando el linaje, pero al menos seguía saliendo personas capaces, incluso alguno que otro genio que lograba meterse en los doménicos al cabo de tres o cuatro años solamente

En sus constantes viajes por el continente elemental, Akashiro se encontró con un joven y prometedor Minato Namikaze, quien estaba en una misión con su equipo de genin y su sensei, Jiraiya, se presentó ante el joven quien sonriente y con buena disposición le saludó, entonces le dio una tarjeta y luego desapareció, confundiéndolo un poco

"tu amor será tan fuerte que trascenderá más allá de la muerte"

Minato nunca comprendió el mensaje, pero principalmente por la intriga, guardó la tarjeta recordando siempre el mensaje, mensaje que entendería luego de su muerte, cuando rescató y crió a Naruto

…

Diez años antes de la línea temporal actual

Cuando Naruto llegó al continente antiguo y fue tomado como alumno por Marko, éste se sorprendió mucho al verle, ya que hace cerca de treinta años atrás había recibido una tarjeta, con el mensaje

"el sol aparecerá en tu vida…tu destino depende de cómo le guíes"

Al comienzo, y como la mayoría de la gente que recibía una de esas, no tenía ni la más mínima idea del sentido de aquel mensaje, después tomó a Naruto como alumno, ciertamente su pelo dorado y erizado le daba cierta semejanza con el sol, al menos en apariencia, pero no recordó la profecía, cuando realmente lo hizo, fue cuando Naruto logró por primera vez mostrarle a Shamash, y entonces se dio cuenta, el rubio controlaba el espíritu del dios del sol…entonces todo cobró sentido

…

Un par de años después fue el incidente conocido como la rebelión de los renegados, cuando atacaron la ciudad de Demos, en un acto sumamente precipitado y directo, como nunca antes habían hecho, entre Marko y Akashiro lograron alejarlos de ahí, para mandarlos de vuelta a su lugar de exilio, pero lo que muy pocos sabían es que eso sólo había sido una prueba

Uno de los renegados tenía el espíritu de un águila legendaria, la cual como habilidad le brindaba una vista especial, una vista que le permitía cuantificar el poder espiritual de la persona a quien miraba con esos ojos, por lo que pudo saber exactamente el poder con que contaba Akashiro, así que luego de la expulsión, Lamart se comunicó con Marko como siempre hacían, y le indicó la magnitud, por lo que el segundo Doménico, usuario del espíritu Enki, el dios de la tierra, se regocijó al enterarse que era más poderoso…

…ahora simplemente había que esperar a lo que su sensei le había dicho

Después de que tomara a Naruto como su alumno, y tras enterarse que él tenía conocimientos ninja, Zhular le mandó a decir que lo volviera lo más fuerte posible, ya que necesitaban una distracción, él tenía un plan para volverse el más grande de todos, el mundo estaría a sus pies, pero necesitaban una distracción..

…una distracción lo suficientemente potente como para ser tomada en consideración por todo el mundo que le conociese

Ese sería Naruto…sin embargo tenía que encargarse de hacerle confiar ciegamente en él, y volver su vida miserable para poder manipularlo y que nunca se escapara de sus redes

Todo estaba listo, los preparativos estaban hechos, la planificación que había tomado décadas, ahora estaba dando sus frutos, y sólo bastaba que apareciera Akashiro para acabarlo de una vez por todas, cuando él cayera nadie podría interponerse en su camino para alcanzar su objetivo…

…el cual era bastante ambicioso

…el mundo

….

..

Ahora sabiendo las raíces, y entendiendo los hechos del pasado es cuando podemos hacernos una correcta idea del futuro, no somos malos o buenos, sólo somos lo que el mundo y nuestras decisiones producen…

"¿Cuál es tu respuesta Naruto?" preguntó finalmente Marko a su alumno quien estaba pensativo con la cabeza agachada

"¿no se supone que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber eso?" dijo el rubio sonriendo como lo había hecho tantas veces cuando era niño y acababa de lograr algo y sonriendo de lo iba a presumir a su sensei

"ya veo Naruto" dijo satisfecho quien hasta hace poco era el segundo Doménico, quien se dio cuenta que tenía razón, su verdadero yo había trastocado la vida del rubio, mientras que el falso, le apoyó y ayudó en todo momento, por lo que él seguiría tras su huella…

"mi respuesta…lo que quiero…" dijo el chico cambiando su sonrisa a una un poquito más malvada, casi como un niño riéndose antes de hacer una travesura…sólo que de niño no tenía nada, menos la ingenuidad "es justicia" dijo Naruto intentando salirse de los barrotes

Sin embargo apenas hizo un movimiento, cayó tirado como peso muerto al suelo

"te lo dije Marko…este chico escapa a tu control" dijo Lamart mirando al rubio, quien estaba dentro de la jaula que ella había hecho aparecer en torno a él


	16. Mis Colores

CAPITULO 16 Mis colores

Naruto sintió que de pronto se estaba moviendo levemente, era como si lo estuvieran meciendo, se encontró que estaba tumbado en un sitio que no podía reconocer con los ojos cerrados, así que rápidamente los abrió y se incorporó, sorprendido de estar en un gran barco, el cual navegaba entre las tinieblas, no veía nada más que un agua negra y con una horrible sensación a muerte

"veo que has despertado" dijo una figura, asustando mucho al rubio, quien rápidamente dio media vuelta por medio de un salto, quedando de frente a la criatura, quien era una especie de hombre, pero estaba totalmente cubierto por la capucha negra, él imaginaba una persona porque se veían dos cosas como brazos y al parecer estaba flotando sobre el barco ya que bajo la capucha no se divisaban pies…y en la zona donde debería ir su rostro, simplemente no había nada y se apreciaba solamente oscuridad

"¿Quién eres?" demandó saber el tercer Doménico, encarando a la criatura quien simplemente manejaba el barco con gran calma

"Caronte…el barquero" dijo el espíritu, presentándose a este tan maleducado pasajero que tenía

Naruto se dio cuenta que poco a poco, unas sombras parecían ir acercándose al barco, no lograba identificar de dónde provenían, pero se veían como reptando por los suelos desde todas direcciones y tenía el poderoso presentimiento que iban por él, intentó poner su escudo, pero éste no salió, lo intentó varias veces más y al ver que no tenía efecto, trató de hacer aparecer las cadenas, sin embargo tampoco aparecieron…intentó teletransportarse a algún lado, pero se dio cuenta que eso era su espíritu solamente, por lo que no tenía la energía física que le daba su cuerpo, por lo que el ninjutsu estaba fuera de discusión

"no te agites…en este sitio tu alma está aislada" dijo el espíritu en su tono cansino y molesto, como si se tratase de una persona muy añosa "estás solo…tal como lo has estado en toda tu vida" agregó el espíritu, en lo que el rubio consideró un golpe bajo…el cual le trajo muchos malos recuerdos

Primero recordó su primera infancia, las cosas eran bastante borrosas y difícilmente recordaba algún rostro, pero sí se daba cuenta que le trataban mal y le hacían cosas malas, los único que siempre le acompañaron fueron los fantasmas, quienes conversaban con él y le acompañaban un poco…luego apareció el espíritu de su padre diciéndole que en realidad su vida había sido peor de lo que pensaba, ya que no había hecho amigos, sólo había hablado con espíritus de gente que ya estaba muerta…

"eso es…tengo un objetivo, traer de vuelta a mi padre" dijo Naruto recordándolo en voz alta, primero para decírselo a sí mismo, y segundo para restregarle a aquel espíritu su error…aunque sin darse cuenta las sombras estaban acercándose un poco más a él

"te refieres a ese hombre que te dejó justo cuando no podías impedirlo" contestó él, ya que estando en su barco era capaz de escarbar y hallar cualquier cosa en las mentes de sus pasajeros

Sin que el rubio lo notara, las sombras se acercaron más, parecían reaccionar a sus emociones negativas y el rubio estaba demasiado sumergido en ellas como para hacer algo o incluso advertirlo, recordó la traición de Lili, los malos tratos iniciales en Konoha…la muerte de Anko, su desastrosa lucha contra los hermanos Senju…

…hasta que las sombras lo cubrieron por completo, oscureciendo incluso sus pensamientos y su misma alma…

"ya est-" Caronte iba a darse por victorioso, cuando una poderosa energía salió al exterior, era el chakra de Naruto, el propio, no el del Kyubi, ni el poder de Shamash, la propia energía del rubio saliendo a la luz de una forma sumamente potente…y con cierta oscuridad propia

"¡ya he tenido suficiente maltrato…voy a hacer las cosas a mi manera!" dijo el rubio gritándole al espíritu, mientras las sombras simplemente se desvanecían ante la luminosa e intensa energía que el rubio desplegaba

"no…no puede ser…¿cómo es que tú?" iba a decir él, cuando de pronto una especie de oleada del poder del rubio le sacudió bastante fuerte, por lo que tuvo que asirse con firmeza a su apoyo para no salir disparado

"así que eres la personificación de Lamart…el que le permite transportarse dejando marcadores…" dijo el rubio al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría ahí "no sé por qué, pero supongo que por algún motivo no puedes dejar este plano y su habilidad es traer a sus enemigos aquí…" dijo el rubio deduciendo todo lo que creía correcto acerca de los poderes de la mujer que le había atrapado, y asombrando a Caronte en el proceso ya que todo era cierto, él estaba ahí por una maldición del dios del inframundo y mientras él no la quitase, no podía salir de esa dimensión, así que su ayuda a Lamart, era con los espíritus que ella le mandaba y que él enviaba al otro lado, sin importar si estaban muertos o no, después de todo al final del camino siempre lo estaban

Naruto sin embargo se acercó a él caminando, nunca dejó de emanar esa potente energía, por lo que Caronte apenas si se podía mantener en su posición, un segundo de duda o intentando hacer alguna otra cosa y caería a las mismas aguas que se suponía controlaba, el rubio siguió acercándose a él con el paso confiado y orgulloso, había tomado una decisión, un camino y lo iba a seguir hasta el final

Siguió avanzando hasta que puso su mano sobre lo que se suponía era la cabeza del espíritu y lo quemó apenas pensó en fuego, entonces sintió como si fuese succionado de ahí, ya que seguramente la fuerza que le mantenía separado de su cuerpo había desaparecido y ahora volvía a lo normal

…

En el mundo exterior, Naruto sintió su cuerpo, aún estaba en el suelo y dentro de la jaula, pero quiso actuar como lo haría un ninja, por lo que utilizando el Hirashin no jutsu apareció por el extremo de afuera de la jaula, justo por un costado de su sensei, empuñando uno de sus kunai especiales, con la sola intención de enterrárselo en el pecho…

…sin embargo Marko era poderoso, y no le costó nada ponerlo nuevamente contra el suelo, gracias a sus poderes gravitacionales

"qué lástima Naruto…" dijo Marko en su cada vez más usado tono arrogante y soberbio "pasaste la prueba…venciste a Lamart…cosa que realmente no pensé que lograrías…sin embargo si no estás con nosotros…no nos sirves…y yo que incluso te tenía un premio" dijo Marko, haciendo aparecer desde el suelo una roca, era bastante grande y resulta que estaba partida por la mitad, casi como una frutilla que es partida de la misma forma…sin embargo lo que había en el interior, le sorprendió mucho…ya que para él podía ser incluso tan dulce como una frutilla

En el interior, estaba Yugito, prisionera de muñecas y tobillos por trozos de roca que seguramente Marko controlaba, la chica se notaba algo lastimada, seguramente había dado pelea, pero había sucumbido al final, se notaban lágrimas en su rostro y al ver al rubio intentó gritarle, pero también estaba amordazada, por lo que no sirvió de nada…

El rubio sintió su calma irse al demonio, sus ojos se pusieron felinos, y rápidamente se vio con nueve colas rojas y una fina capa de chakra a su espalda, su ira estaba al máximo, pero no quería convertirse en el Kyubi, ya que sólo se haría más grande y más pesado, además que en ese estado era mucho más rápido y hábil…sin embargo ni con todo ese poder podía levantarse del suelo

"Naruto…tú sabes bien que el poder del Kyubi no es ni la tercera parte del poder de Shamash…imagina lo poco que vale frente a Enki" dijo Marko, sorprendiéndose cuando notó una nueva presencia, entonces rápidamente dio un salto, para ver que en el sitio donde estaba había aparecido Akashiro, con su traje como nuevo…y sin que pareciera estar utilizando su personificación

El recién llegado simplemente movió una mano e hizo desaparecer a Yugito, alarmando a Naruto al comienzo, pero luego se calmó pensando que seguramente estaría bien, ya que no tenía sentido hacerle daño a alguien que le importaba si ambos estaban del mismo lado, entonces Marko intentó utilizar sus poderes gravitacionales, pero Akashiro poseía la habilidad de la flotación, por lo que todos los enemigos, y los doménicos que permanecían leales estaban ahora flotando en el aire, sin poder controlarse en absoluto, ya que se movían dentro de su posición, girando hacia todos lados, como si estuviesen dentro de una burbuja de aire, en la que no tenían ningún control

Marko intentó luchar arrojándole piedras, pero con lo que para Naruto era una facilidad aterradora, un agujero negro apareció en medio de su abdomen y le succionó prácticamente de inmediato, eliminándolo por completo de una forma que incluso llegaba a dar miedo, ya que ese hombre se suponía fuerte, ya que era el segundo de ellos, no era más que un insecto al lado de Akashiro

"sufran la ira de Enlil…el dios del cielo" dijo Akashiro, haciendo lo mismo que le hizo a Marko, con todos los renegados, los cuales pasaron a ser historia, incluso Lamart, quien ahora que no tenía su espíritu para ayudarle estuvo más indefensa que nunca, el tipo sujetó a Naruto quien estaba aún flotando, para mirar a los cuatro restantes, Ryan, Juro, Dart y Almos "mantengan el orden" y tras eso ambos desaparecieron de ahí, con la habilidad de reemplazo o comunicación espacial que Akashiro había desarrollado

….

..

El rubio despertó y se dio cuenta que la situación era ridículamente similar a la anterior, casi como si todo hubiera sido una ilusión y nunca hubiera salido de la trampa de Caronte…sin embargo ahora estaba quieto, no se movía y estaba sobre algo blando y suave, no sintió peligro alguno por lo que abrió los ojos de a poco, encontrándose con la visión del rostro de una chica de su edad, de ojos negros y cabello azul

Naruto pronto se sentó para incorporarse y se dio cuenta que estaba descansando sobre la falda de esa mujer a quien no conocía de ninguna parte…pero ella le miraba con gran ternura y admiración

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó sumamente intrigado el rubio a la mujer, quien estaba arrodillada al igual que él

"Akashiro Tumewasi" dijo ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se transformó en una carcajada cuando vio la cara de sorpresa del rubio "¿sorprendido?" preguntó ella, a lo que él respondió moviendo la cabeza solamente "la verdad es que yo soy la verdadera Akashiro" dijo la chica de forma muy amable

'_con razón siempre pensé que ese era un nombre de mujer_' pensó internamente el rubio

"él que ustedes conocían era mi subordinado…Wasar" dijo ella señalando a un hombre que estaba cortando unos arbustos muy lejos de ahí "no creo que lo sepas, así que te contaré mis razones, mi espíritu es Enlil, dios regente del cielo" dijo ella haciendo aparecer la figura de un hombre de excelente condición física, un rostro sabio y como característica más llamativa, era una piel totalmente azul, por donde quiera que él mirase "como en los antiguos tiempos miraban al cielo buscando información del futuro…yo puedo hacer lo mismo, por las noches estrelladas puedo mirar el cielo y ver el futuro…sé todo lo que va a pasar…no, mejor dicho lo que podría pasar…por eso tiré de las cuerdas para que las cosas sucediesen de la mejor forma posible…por eso yo.." dijo ella al comienzo con un tono de orgullo, como presumiendo de buena forma su grandiosa habilidad, pero terminando con un tono mucho más tímido e incluso rompiendo el contacto visual con él para bajar la mirada "yo…yo te amo Naruto-kun" dijo ella, acercándose a él y tomándole las manos

"¡guaaa!...¿acabas de decir lo que yo creo que acabas de decir?" dijo el rubio quien no se esperaba que alguien a quien acababa de conocer, le viniese con eso de forma tan repentina "no es que tenga algo contra ti, de hecho te agradezco el habernos salvado, pero no te conozco, y aunque seas una mujer linda, las cosas no funcionan así" dijo el rubio para verla bien y fijarse que su figura era bastante buena…aunque no pudo evitar reprimir un travieso pensamiento '_sus pechos no son tan grandes como los de Anko o Hinata…y sus piernas y cola no son tan lindos como los de Yugito_'

"¡discúlpame por favor! No quise ser tan brusca…pero es que yo lo he visto" dijo ella justificándose, pero con lo poco que le explicaba al rubio, éste seguía escuchando puras cosas sinsentido "he visto el hombre en quien te convertirás, serás el más fuerte, harás grandes hazañas, derrotarás enemigos tan temibles como Zhular…o Pain y llenaras a la gente de esperanza y alegría, eres el ser más luminoso que he visto en todas mis visiones" dijo ella sumamente emocionada e ilusionada "por eso quiero estar a tu lado, guiándote en tu camino y ayudándote" dijo ella apretando un poco más las manos del rubio, y acercándolas a ella, por lo que acabaron en su pecho

"¿de qué hablas…? Marko-sen…Marko, me dio una paliza, de no ser por ti me hubiera matado a mí y a Yugito…y Zhular debe ser todavía más poderoso…además no tengo idea quién es ese tal Pain" dijo el rubio intentando armar algo coherente en su cabeza con todo lo que esta mujer desconocida y recién aparecida le estaba diciendo

"¡para eso estoy yo!" dijo ella sonriendo entusiasmada por serle de utilidad "lo he visto todo, tú fuiste un genio sin igual, pusiste unos sellos a tu capa para hacerla invisible por la noche, así te escabulliste y llegaste a Zhular quien se confió por estar de noche, usando el marfil de la montaña blanca te hiciste unas garras que podías utilizar con los poderes del Kyubi o de Shamash, incluso usaste un sello para mejorar las habilidades de tus manifestaciones…¡eres único!" dijo ella abrazándole, mientras que Naruto procesaba todo eso y tras romper el abrazo quiso revisar algo

El rubio abrió la mano derecha y extendió el brazo hacia el otro lado, haciendo aparecer primero el escudo y luego un eslabón de la cadena, quería comprobar que todo estuviese bien, y al ver que sus poderes funcionaban con normalidad se tranquilizó, mientras la chica se arrimaba a su hombro

"¿Cómo es que pude vencer a los zombis del edo tensei tan rápido la primera vez y cuando Shamash luchó con ellos parecían inmortales?" preguntó el rubio curioso, ya que hacía tiempo tenía esa duda, pero no tenía a quién hacérsela, sin embargo esta mujer parecía ser prácticamente omnipresente

"¿Qué no recuerdas que el Kyubi quema almas?" preguntó ella como si fuese algo que él hubiese sabido todo el tiempo, pero que al ver su rostro de sorpresa e intriga se dio cuenta que no "¿ya luchaste contra Orochimaru?" preguntó ella, a lo que Naruto asintió "Qué extraño…se suponía que cuando te enfrentabas a él, éste comenzaba a revivir muertos uno tras otro…y cuando tú los destruías con la garra del Kyubi, éstos ya no podían volver a ser invocados, porque tanto el chakra del Kyubi, como el fuego que produces con él tiene la capacidad de quemar o destruir almas…así que no pueden ser manipuladas después…para ellos no hay cielo, ni infierno ni nada de lo que haya del otro lado…simplemente se ven condenadas a ser nada por el resto de la eternidad" dijo ella sorprendida de que las cosas no sucedieran exactamente como ella las había previsto, sin embargo era algo que ocurría de vez en cuando, debido a alguna que otra decisión sorpresiva de menor importancia en la historia final

"vaya…sí que eres una mujer increíble" dijo el rubio, intentando halagarla para hacerla ruborizarse un poco…y cuando lo hizo pensó '_ésta está loca por mí_'

"¿Qué me dices Naruto-kun…quieres ser mi pareja por toda la eternidad?…seremos los mejores, y nadie podrá detenernos" dijo ella tentándolo con una muy suculenta oferta, él sabía que con todo el poder y conocimiento que ella tenía, seguramente lo lograría…pero…

"¿Qué va a pasar con Anko y las otras chicas?" preguntó él un poco preocupado por sus más fieles y leales compañeras

"las dejaremos seguir con sus vidas normalmente…lo más lejos de ti que se pueda" dijo ella un tanto celosa, mientras jugaba con sus dedos enredándolos en el cabello de Naruto

"¿disculpa lo inoportuno…pero dónde estamos?" preguntó el rubio al ver que había una enorme casa a la distancia, una casa que él no conocía, así como un extraño jardín, una fuente y algunas cosas más

"esta es mi isla…vivo aquí desde hace más de ciento veinte años, mis poderes me permiten mantenerla flotando más arriba de las nubes…técnicamente a esta altura no hay oxígeno…pero para mí es sumamente fácil modificar eso" dijo ella terminando sus palabras casi susurrándole al oído "y bien…¿cuál es tu respuesta…Na…ru…to…kun?" dijo ella para finalizar rozando su oreja con sus labios

"ven aquí" dijo el rubio acercando su rostro para darle un beso, haciendo que ella se emocione mucho…

….

..Tanto que nunca vio venir lo siguiente

Naruto en un movimiento increíblemente rápido, rodeó su mano de chakra rojo y atravesó el torso de la chica a quien estaba besando con él, haciendo que se rompa el beso y ella le mire con unos ojos abiertos más allá de lo imaginable

"¿por…qué?" intentó decir ella en sus últimos instantes de vida, mientras la sangre se abultaba rápidamente en su ropa y su boca

"sabes mucho…y no me gusta ser el criado de nadie…" dijo el rubio mirando con una expresión diferente "tú dices que era una persona de luz…déjame decirte que he intentado serlo por dieciocho años…para recibir sendas traiciones y puñaladas por la espalda…incluso tú me has mentido toda mi vida, si alguna vez te me hubieras presentado en tu verdadera forma…pero eres una perra mentirosa y no confío en ti" dijo para luego fijar su atención en Wasar, quien rápidamente apareció para sujetar a su ama

"¡señorita Akashiro!" exclamó el viejo al ver a la moribunda chica, mientras la isla en la que estaban comenzaba a moverse, cayendo lentamente "¡Qué le has hecho!" dijo furioso el criado de la muchacha

"lo mismo que te haré a ti" dijo el rubio desapareciendo con el Hirashin y apareciendo detrás del sujeto, para atravesarle el pecho antes de que pudiera reaccionar…entonces miró hacia abajo y vio por última vez el rostro afligido de la poderosa doménico, Akashiro Tumewasi "gracias por la información…pero déjame decirte que cualquier de mis chicas es más mujer que tú…ya no me sirves" dijo Naruto desapareciendo en un pequeño manchón anaranjado

…

Después de todo lo ocurrido, el rubio apareció dentro de su casa, sorprendiendo a las chicas, quienes le esperaban ansiosas y preocupadas

Cuando Naruto las vio, se fijó que había algo de desorden y faltaban algunas cosas, una silla, algunos adornos y ese tipo de cosas, se fijó que Yugito estaba sentada en un sillón, y Anko y Hinata en los sofá del lado contrario…como si estuviesen en una tensa tregua…aunque al menos la rubia se veía más limpia y ordenada que cuando Marko se la enseñó su posible premio

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó Naruto?" preguntó Anko preocupada, atreviéndose a decir lo que las tres estaban pensando desde que sintieron todos esos poderes en las cercanías

"un montón de cosas como para explicarlo ahora…¿Yugito estás bien?" preguntó el rubio a la chica del mismo color de cabello, quien asintió, tenía unos deseos enormes de abrazarlo y besarlo ahí mismo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que apenas se levantara del sillón, las otras mujeres la iban a atacar

"Naruto-kun, ella dice que es tu novia…pero yo sé que eso no es cierto, por favor díselo" dijo Hinata en el típico tono suplicante con el que pedía cualquier cosa

"lo siento chicas…" dijo mirando a las provenientes de Konoha, generando tristeza en ellas, y una especie de regocijo mudo en la de la nube "Yugito sí era mi novia" dijo causando un shock general al utilizar el tiempo pasado y decir…era, ya que ahí las mujeres se comenzaron a perder "hoy me he reencontrado…no, me he descubierto a mí mismo, mis verdaderos objetivos y la forma en que quiero vivir…decidí que me cansé de ser amable y seguir las normas que no me agraden…y también decidí que no estoy dispuesto a elegir a una de ustedes porque las quiero a todas…no busco una novia, ya que no confío lo suficiente en la gente para tener una, así que les diré lo siguiente, sé que puedo ser la persona más egoísta del mundo, pero lo comprendo y lo acepto, quiero que se vuelvan mis sirvientas…que hagan lo que digo y me sigan…sé que pido mucho, pero es lo único que quiero…las dejaré pensarlo" dijo el rubio terminando, para ver el rostro de asombro e incertidumbre de las mujeres, por lo que dio media vuelta, pero no había alcanzado a hacerlo completamente cuando sintió a Hinata y Yugito a sus pies, jalándole de la ropa

"¡yo te seguiré siempre…no me importa cómo!" dijo Yugito s sus pies, mientras lloraba y se aferraba a sus pantalones

"¡yo no puedo vivir sin ti!" dijo Hinata mirándole a los ojos, con una increíble expresión de devoción…

Entonces fue cuando asumió que le faltaba una, entonces la miró y se dio cuenta que Anko también le estaba viendo con mucho cariño "mi vida era tuya desde antes que me la devolvieras" dijo Anko, confesándole lo que sentía, pero desde la distancia del sillón, principalmente porque nunca quiso ser un obstáculo entre él y Hinata

"entonces quítate la ropa y arrodíllate con las demás" dijo el rubio en un tono un poco más serio que el que había utilizado, provocando un tenso silencio, ya que era la primera orden que daba como si fuese el amo de ellas, y las menores no sabían cómo lo iba a tomar

Anko sólo procesó todo, para acabar entregándole todo su ser y su dignidad a él, se quitó la chaqueta, los pantalones cortos, las mallas y finalmente la ropa interior, para luego acercarse hasta el rubio movilizándose sobre sus rodillas, hasta que él puso su mano sobre su cabeza, se agachó un poco y le dijo a escasos centímetros de su rostro

"no te excluyas" dijo él de un modo un poco más amistoso, para luego darle un beso y despedirse de todas con las escuetas palabras "haré algunas cosas" y posteriormente desapareció

..

No habían pasado más de seis horas desde que Akashiro los rescató, la mayoría de los doménicos estaba cansado por la lucha y por haber tenido que soportar los poderes de Marko, que sin duda eran enormes…al menos ya había dejado de ser una amenaza, junto con buena parte de los renegados

Estaban en la oficina central y de pronto el rubio apareció ahí, sorprendiéndoles ya que ninguno de ellos había visto antes el Hirashin no jutsu

"¿Qué pasó con Akashiro…Naruto?" le preguntó Juro, quien al ser el cuarto, de algún modo había tomado las riendas en el lugar, incluso sentándose en el lugar que usaba Marko

"la maté" dijo el rubio directamente, sorprendiendo a todo mundo, entonces se produjo un molesto silencio, ya que la mayoría estaba esperando que dijera que había sido una broma y les indique las instrucciones que el primer Doménico había dejado "Akashiro Tumewasi era una mujer, aquel tipo que vestía de etiqueta no era más que su criado…ella lo controlaba todo desde una isla que tenía…pero ya no más…" dijo el rubio mostrándoles la mano derecha, la cual en la zona de la muñeca, conservaba todavía algo de la sangre que le había saltado a la mujer cuando atravesó su cuerpo

"¿Qué demonios hiciste?" preguntó Dart, gritándole fuerte al rubio, quien simplemente se movió a alta velocidad con el jutsu de su padre, para repetir lo mismo que había hecho con los otros dos, con la diferencia que apareció por detrás, metió su garra de chakra rojo por sus costillas y dejó su mano en torno al corazón del quinto Doménico

"¡Naruto para!" gritó Juro intentando razonar con el rubio, quien parecía estar fuera de sus cabales "¡Naruto…no pierdas el control!" gritó el cuarto, atento a los actos del rubio, él sabía que en el momento en que éste retire la mano, su alumno se desangraría hasta la muerte y el único que podría detener esto sería el mismo Naruto

"¿hablas de control?" dijo el rubio intentando establecer diálogo, mientras tenía perforado el pecho de su enemigo público número uno "créeme ahora no lo estoy perdiendo…lo estoy tomando" dijo en un tono serio, que era la forma en que se refería a sus semejantes ahora "Dart… tú me destruiste el corazón, yo te devolveré el favor" dijo el rubio aplastando el corazón con su mano derecha, provocando que el joven caiga muerto instantáneamente al suelo, con lo cual conseguía parte de su tan anhelada venganza, ya había dado los primeros pasos hacia un camino sin retorno, un camino oscuro y sombrío, un camino que buscaba su seguridad y el no tener que depender de nadie como lo había hecho en el pasado…un camino donde él sería el rey

"¡Naruto!" gritó Juro, poniéndose de pie para vengar ese acto tan irracional en el que le habían quitado la vida a su apreciado alumno, cuando de pronto vio todo oscuro

De pronto el cuarto Doménico se vio encerrado en una caja negra y rápidamente apareció un gran número de espadas, enterrándose en ésta por los costados…el truco de la caja…uno de los poderes de Zoroastro

"¡Almos!" dijo Juro desde un costado, conmocionado al ver que al parecer el sexto Doménico también estaba metido en eso

"astuto…usando tu habilidad del señuelo para salvar tu vida…a cambio de casi todo el poder espiritual que te quedaba" dijo Naruto, haciéndole notar a Juro que había descifrado su técnica completamente

"discúlpeme Juro-sama…pero acompañaría a Naruto al mismo infierno de ser necesario" dijo el sexto Doménico, para ver cómo el cuarto era atrapado por un montón de cadenas, las cuales eran como una más de las firmas características del rubio

"¿crees que se vería bien el truco si le añades escapismo?" preguntó Naruto en un tono divertido

Entonces Almos volvió a repetir el truco de la caja, pero ésta vez la víctima fue muerta, y antes de que la caja terminara de desaparecer, y el cadáver fuera visible, éste se rodeó por las flamas y ardió en presencia de los hombres que estaban ahí

"Ryan…yo sé que tú quieres vengarte de tu hermano…por arruinar el nombre de tu familia, pero tienes que elegir…estás con nosotros...o estás en nuestra contra" dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos, mientras le miraba

"mientras dejes algo de Ryon para mí…te serviré…Naruto-sama" dijo arrodillándose frente al rubio quien asintió satisfecho

"bien…necesito preparar algunas cosas, así que tienen tres días, al cabo de ese tiempo nos reuniremos aquí" dijo el rubio comenzando a salir de la oficina "y si ven a algún aspirante mátenlo" dijo saliendo finalmente

Durante la pelea, la mayoría de los aspirantes a Doménico había muerto, ya que al no tener personificación, no tuvieron con qué protegerse de los ataques de los renegados, mientras que Marko los tenía pegados al suelo, sin embargo era posible que uno u otro hubiesen sobrevivido, y él no quería dejar a nadie que con el tiempo pudiera volverse una amenaza

El rubio se puso a correr rápidamente hacia la montaña blanca, concentrando su chakra en sus piernas para acelerar el paso, recordaba todavía las palabras de Akashiro, había sacado el mineral de ese sitio para hacerse unas garras, por lo que se apuró para poder llegar

Al hacerlo vio que no había nadie custodiando la entrada, seguramente quienes se encargaban de eso habían ido a ayudar en la lucha…aunque no tenía idea de cómo les habría ido, después de todo no eran necesarios y aunque hubiesen sobrevivido, no aguantarían a Almos y Ryan; despedazó la roca, no iba a necesitar más aquel sitio y prefería inutilizarlo para que nadie más pudiera ocuparlo, una vez dentro sintió que en ese sitio había una fuerte energía espiritual, pero al no estar completamente aislado, no tenía el efecto de antes, ya que en el material blanco que había detrás de la roca también había algunos sellos

Naruto cubrió su mano con chakra rojo y entonces enterró la garra en uno de los muros, extrayendo un pedazo bastante grande, el cual era absolutamente blanco, en ese momento se fijó en sus guantes negros de cuero y comenzó a sacar y tallar los trozos más pequeños con su mano cubierta por la energía del Kyubi, por lo que ese normalmente resistente mineral era casi como arcilla

Cuando tenía listas las ocho puntas, que cubrirían la zona de la última falange de sus cuatro últimos dedos de cada mano, revisó el material intentó aplicarle chakra y se dio cuenta que éste era absorbido y contenido, sin liberarse…eso le permitía usar la garra del Kyubi usando una menor cantidad de energía y a su vez podía aplicar el chakra suyo para dar un golpe más fuerte, así que usando su maestría con el fuego adhirió las garras a cada dedo en su guante, y después lo hizo con el otro, para finalmente admirar el trabajo hecho y las ocho nuevas uñas que tendría de ahora en adelante…

…recordó lo que le había sido dicho sobre aplicar fuuinjutsu a las manifestaciones, también se le vino a la mente lo que le había dicho Chass sobre la debilidad del aro dorado, por lo que lo hizo aparecer y con sus nuevas garras, comenzó a canalizar su chakra para hacer una serie de inscripciones, basándose en un principio que su padre había aplicado a los kunai del Hirashin…la capacidad de transporte espacio-temporal, grabó inscripciones a lo largo de todo el anillo dorado, cubriendo toda su circunferencia, y cuando estuvo terminado, se fijó que los caracteres estaban en un color blanco, así como lo era el material de sus garras, entonces hizo aparecer su cadena y se puso a pensar en una idea que hace tiempo le estaba rondando la cabeza, pero que ahora pensó que podría funcionar, ya que le habían dicho que pondría sellos en ella y no se le ocurría ningún otro

Entonces ahora no utilizó sus garras, sino su mismo control sobre el fuego y tomando un eslabón en su mano derecha, lo miró muy concentrado, y comenzó a idear la fórmula en su cabeza, era similar a la que le había pedido a Jiraiya que hiciera contra esos tipos de Suna, era una especie de mini dimensión con un vacío que absorbiera las cosas, pero con símbolos de energía espiritual, por lo que sería esto lo que absorbería la cadena, de ese modo si se encontraba con algún renegado le quitaría su capacidad de luchar, y en el caso de un ninja, al quitarle su energía espiritual, no tendría con qué compensar la energía física y no podría usar su chakra, por más que tuviese una gran cantidad de esta energía

Comenzó el grabado a puro fuego en el eslabón y luego éste dio un pequeño resplandor, había puesto un seguro que impedía que su propia energía espiritual fuera absorbida por la cadena, ya que no quería caer por su propia mano…

…entonces venía una de las cosas que más le intrigaba

'_¿Cómo diablos se supone que haga que la capa me vuelva invisible?_' pensó el rubio intentando imaginar los sellos que había puesto, ya que no se le ocurría la manera de hacerlo '_a ver…repasemos lo básico…un objeto es visible cuando la luz impacta sobre él, y se refleja hasta alcanzar la vista de otra persona_' se repitió a sí mismo Naruto intentando encontrar el resquicio que debió haber explotado en esa visión de Akashiro para lograr la invisibilidad '_un objeto es transparente cuando la luz pasa a través de él_' agregó Naruto en su mente, repasando lo que sabía sobre óptica para intentar descubrir la clave de su supuesta invisibilidad…'_¡La solución es la misma que para ella…tengo que crear una comunicación!_'

Naruto se puso a pensar un poco y luego se decidió a hacerlo, se quitó la ropa que llevaba por partes, y les iba poniendo un sello tipo marcador, ya que tenía que hacer lo mismo que Akashiro hacía con su intercambio, mercaba dos lugares diferentes, es decir, su parte de adelante, y su parte de atrás, y con la ayuda de un sello, hacía que la luz pasara por un lado e instantáneamente saliera por el otro, sin poder reflejarse en él…el único problema es que como no podía poner esos sellos en cada parte de su ropa, esa técnica sólo funcionaría cuando hubiese poca luz, es decir durante la noche o en cuevas oscuras….'_espera_' pensó el rubio recordando otra cosa '_es justo como lo dijo…seré invisible de noche…y así sorprendería a Zhular_' recordó el rubio para dar un brinco de alegría por estar razonando de forma acertada '_aunque también tendré la limitante del movimiento, porque si me estoy moviendo la tela se ondulará…y el sello dejará de funcionar…pero supongo que sirve para hacer aproximaciones furtivas y prepararme para dar el golpe con el Hirashin_' pensó finalmente el rubio analizando todas las debilidades que se le ocurrían de su técnica

…

..

Cerca de cinco horas más tarde, el rubio volvió a su casa, quitó la barrera que había alrededor y entró por la puerta de en frente, como lo haría la gente normal, al entrar se sorprendió de no ver a ninguna de sus nuevas y flamantes sirvientas…se dirigió a paso tranquilo hacia su habitación, para sorprenderse al verlas a todas durmiendo, afuera ya había anochecido y si bien ellas no habían tenido acción real, seguramente habían estado muy tensas y preocupadas por su bienestar, así que con cuidado se acostó en un extremo de la alcoba, ya que las chicas estaban casi todas al medio y se durmió

Al día siguiente, despertó cuando sintió algo presionándole y al abrir los ojos se encontró a Anko intentando darle un beso, entonces rápidamente le puso la mano en la mejilla y abrió la boca para besarla de forma apasionada, hasta que tras algunos instantes tuvieron que separarse para respirar

"¿las demás?" preguntó algo preocupado el rubio, quien tras los últimos acontecimientos estaba un poco paranoico, pero es que habían pasado muchas cosas y aún tenía luchas muy peligrosas por delante

"Hinata está preparando el desayuno y Yugito se está dando un baño" dijo ella, abrazada al rubio

"tenemos tiempo entonces" dijo el rubio continuando el beso y acariciando los pechos de la chica por sobre la ropa, hasta que de pronto Hinata abrió la puerta, y al verlo en esa situación…íntima, se avergonzó, especialmente cuando ambos la miraron…se iba a disculpar para salir de la habitación, pero la voz autoritaria del rubio la detuvo

"Hinata…no te vayas…vas a tener que acostumbrarte a esto, porque yo no voy a encerrar a las demás cuando quiera hacer algo" dijo el rubio, dándole un beso a Anko, para luego separarse un poco "¿a qué viniste?" preguntó el rubio quien por la expresión de su rostro notaba que ella quería decirle algo

"ano…no me vas a creer, pero de pronto apareció un mono en la casa" dijo Hinata sorprendida y confundida, porque de no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos tampoco lo creería "dijo que quería hablar contigo" dijo la chica, con la misma inseguridad

Naruto se levantó, se quitó los short que andaba trayendo a modo de pijama y se puso sus pantalones naranjos de pierna completa, se acercó a Hinata y tras darle un beso le dijo coquetamente al oído "confío en ti y te creería incluso si me dijeras que el mundo se congeló" dijo el rubio saliendo finalmente de su cuarto, para bajar las escaleras, ya que la sala estaba en el primer piso

Ahí se encontró a un simio bastante corpulento y grande, era un poco más alto que el mismo Naruto y su cuerpo se veía sumamente firme y resistente, el rubio nunca lo había visto y no tenía idea de cómo es que había aparecido ahí, aunque al parecer venía a hablar con él

"¿Tú eres Naruto cierto?" preguntó el simio, a lo que el chico asintió para que el animal continuara

"mi nombre es Enma…soy el jefe del clan de simios que Sarutobi, el tercer Hokage, controlaba y si estoy aquí es porque quiero hacer un trato" dijo el mono, captando la atención del rubio, quien nunca había tenido ninguna invocación, pero sí había oído mucho de ellas por su padre, especialmente de los sapos que él invocaba "me gustaría que fueses nuestro nuevo invocador, a cambio de que mates al segundo Hokage, Tobirama Senju, lo que él hizo con Sarutobi es una falta de respeto imperdonable, ha profanado su descanso y deseo hacerle pagar" dijo el animal demostrando gran raba hacia aquel sujeto en sus palabras

"la verdad es que yo no estoy acostumbrado a luchar junto a nadie más que a Shamash…pero si me prometes que me ayudarás a cuidar a mis…compañeras aceptaré" dijo el rubio tomando un poco las riendas del asunto, el animal asintió aceptando el trato por lo que le extendió el pergamino a Naruto, quien siguió las instrucciones que le dieron, poniendo sus huellas dactilares y su nombre en el papel

"seguro que alguna de ellas puede ayudarte con el jutsu, nos veremos pronto" dijo el mono antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo

El mono desapareció, y Naruto queriendo demostrar algo, se teletransportó a la escalera, sorprendiendo a Anko y Hinata quienes estaban escuchando la conversación escondidas

"no sigan haciendo eso…cuando sea algo que puedan oír, las llamaré, cuando no lo sea, espero que me obedezcan" dijo el rubio reprochándolas, pero tomándolas del brazo para llevarlas a la habitación, ahí vio que Yugito estaba vestida con un pantalón ajustado y una polera sin mangas, el rubio se alegró de poder tenerlas juntas a las tres, entonces las hizo sentarse en la cama, mientras él estaba en frente y comenzaba a explicarles y contarles todo lo ocurrido

Por lo que ellas escucharon todo con atención, quedando especialmente sorprendidas por cómo había aniquilado a alguien tan poderosa como Akashiro, y finalmente su declaración de ser el futuro líder del mundo entero, ahora tomaría el control él mismo, y nadie más le traicionaría ni le atacaría por la espalda

"la verdad es que no me importa lo que piensen de mi…recuerden que son mis sirvientas… mis esclavas, son sólo posesiones que mantendré conmigo mientras me sirvan o las necesite" dijo el rubio, sin mirarlas al rostro, realmente no quería sonar así de frío con ellas, pero quería dejarles en claro la autoridad…no quería que nunca lo traicionaran

Y precisamente queriendo remarcar ese punto, fue que el rubio estuvo todo el día en casa, descansando u ordenando algunas cosas, sin tocar a ninguna de las chicas, incluso al anochecer se fueron a acostar todos juntos en la cama de éste y lo único que hicieron fue dormir, pese a que el rubio se moría de ganas de hacer el amor con las tres, y ellas también lo querían, puesto que se lo habían pedido, pero iba a remarcar su autoridad y su control

En la noche poco antes de dormir, el rubio miró su perchero y sonrió al no ver la mayor parte de éste, su traje estaba colgado en él y al estar oscuro y quieto, se había vuelto invisible, así que ese día tendría que aplicar los mismos sellos en sus otros trajes, realmente era una buena combinación la que había hecho ya que las cosas materiales y el chakra no podían atravesar la tela por la barrera que tenía, pero la luz, el sonido y las otras cosas intangibles sí podían hacerlo

Al día siguiente, el rubio se despertó y nuevamente encontró a Anko intentando comérselo a besos, lo cual era una excelente forma de despertar "buenos días…amo" dijo Anko de forma muy coqueta, provocando muchísimo a Naruto

"¿las demás…?" preguntó el rubio recorriendo a todo el autocontrol que tenía

"ambas abajo…aunque no tengo idea lo que están haciendo" dijo ella, ganándose un beso por parte del rubio

Eso bastó, Naruto le arrancó la polera que estaba utilizando para taparse y le dio un beso, mientras sus manos recorrían y disfrutaban de sus generosos pechos, los cuales el rubio siempre había contemplado y admirado, pero sólo ahora tenía para él y sólo para él, así que mientras ambos se devoraban las lenguas en una especie de duelo ardiente y apasionado, él disfrutaba con sus manos lo más que podía de los suaves y voluminosos atributos de la chica, quien cada vez que sentía las manos del rubio apretarle o rozar sus pezones, sentía una exquisita sensación que le calentaba hasta la punta de los pies

Poca invitación más necesitó Anko para dejar a Naruto sin sus pantalones y despojarse de la poca ropa que ella tenía aún interponiéndose entre la unión de ambos, por lo que con muchas ansias, y sin quitarle sus pechos a Naruto de la boca, o las manos, sostuvo su miembro, apuntando a ciegas hacia su intimidad, guiándose sólo por el tacto, hasta que lo introdujo y se sentó sobre la pelvis del muchacho, quien se separó un poco de los tan deseados pechos de la chica para mirarla directamente a los ojos

"es una lástima que lo único que no pueda curar sea la mente…porque veo que aún guardas esa espina…pero sin importar lo que la gente diga o lo que haya pasado…" dijo Naruto mirándola con un rostro lleno de emociones, desde las más diversas formas de cariño, hasta las más posesivas miradas "desde ahora eres mía…y lo serás siempre" dijo el rubio quien finalmente se acercó a darle un beso, el cual ella también buscó y respondió

…

Yugito estaba guiándose del Byakugan de Hinata para ubicarse en la ciudad de demos, vale decir que en ese lugar las cosas estaban un poco revueltas, ya que hacía muy poco se había librado una dura batalla donde muchos habían ocupado grandes cantidades de poderes espirituales, y la mayoría podía sentirlos, así que no eran ignorantes de lo que pasaba, sin embargo estaban a salvo y por eso creyeron que los doménicos habían ganado y habían protegido ese sitio como supuestamente era su misión, sin embargo al poco tiempo, dos de ellos, Almos y Ryan comenzaron a avanzar por la ciudad, matando a los pocos aspirantes que aún quedaban con vida y esparciendo la noticia, Naruto era el líder de los doménicos, regente total de la ciudad de demos, y del continente antiguo, quien pronto sería el gobernante del mundo entero…todo aquel que estuviese con él, sería perdonado y protegido, mientras que los que no cooperen encontrarían su final

La noticia se esparció como pólvora, y en todos lados se hablaba de eso, algunos pensaban que Naruto se había vuelto alguien despiadado como para ser capaz de hacer semejante acto, y tal declaración, mientras que otros cuyo miedo hacia los renegados debido a sus dos ataques y a todas las historias les hacía verle como una especie de mesías, ya que ya todos supieron de la traición de Marko, y de cómo Naruto se deshizo de Akashiro para evitar futuras conspiraciones, así que ante la mayor parte, de la ciudad de demos al menos, Naruto era visto como el héroe que los salvó de la amenaza de los renegados, y si quería tomar el control era precisamente para erradicar esta peligrosa facción y proporcionar seguridad al mundo entero

Alguien que conocía el mundo ninja, alguien que conocía el mundo antiguo, alguien que conocía el dolor, Naruto reunía las tres, por lo que tenía una sabiduría inigualable y eso le había permitido madurar, hasta volverlo una persona en la que podían confiar…

Hinata estaba buscando con sus ojos a una persona de quien Naruto le había hablado, a ella y a Yugito, muchas veces les contó de su buen amigo Almos, él era el sexto Doménico, sin embargo sus poderes no eran en absoluto despreciables, su problema fue que al momento de incorporarse a la orden, aún quedaban muchas de las viejas glorias y sus poderes aunque duraron poco, no le animaron a desafiarles, así que desafío al sexto de la época, arrebatándole su lugar, en lo que para él era una victoria asegurada

Almos siempre era un hombre que buscaba las mejores probabilidades, no le gustaban los riesgos ni la incertidumbre, era alguien Tozudo y de poderosas convicciones…alguien que vivía por su mayor amor, Elena…la mujer que le había acompañado desde que él la protegió del ataque de los renegados, cuando Naruto era aún un aspirante, éstos atacaron demos, sin embargo él y los otros la defendieron, Almos recibió un golpe directo por usar su capa mágica para protegerla, una mujer de cabellera castaña, esbelta figura y porte elegante, era la hija del director de la academia civil, y era una verdadera princesa, llena de virtudes que embrujaban a cualquier hombre que le admirase por un instante…

Él no supo si fue algún tipo de hechizo, pero fue amor a primera vista, el problema es que gracias a eso se vio sobrepasado por los soldados oscuros de Zhular que aparecían por todos lados, afortunadamente para ambos justo en ese momento llegaron Marko y Akashiro a salvar el día, haciendo retirarse a los renegados

Desde aquel día, ella fue a darle una canasta con frutas a modo de agradecimiento al hospital, donde estaba de momento mientras llegaba Naruto, uno de los aspirantes de quienes más se hablaba por esos momentos, ya que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo curando a todos los heridos de la batalla, tras algunos instantes el rubio llegó y al verlos a los dos solos, se avergonzó y se disculpó, pero en realidad ellos no pudieron estarle más agradecidos, ya que sólo se estaban mirando el uno al otro, mientras el silencio expresaba el contenido de sus corazones…en un tono tan bajo que no podían oírse entre sí

Almos fue capaz de sacar la voz y decirle que no interrumpía nada y que le encantaría ver las habilidades que tanto había escuchado de otras personas, así que el rubio utilizando parte del poder del Kyubi ante la falta de tanta energía propia, ya que era el duodécimo que curaba, puso sus ojos rojos y no pudo evitar liberar un instinto bastante intimidante que asustó a Elena, pero Almos remedió, tomándole la mano para tranquilizarla

Desde ese día, el orgulloso Doménico y la chica se frecuentaron bastante hasta que al cabo de casi un mes, ambos se declararon su amor y comenzaron una linda relación…

…no fue hasta sino muchos años después, cuando Naruto había cumplido doce y era un Doménico incluso superior a él, que fue a un viaje con su novia, aprovechando que había un evento en la ciudad antigua y Marko le había encargado ir como delegado de seguridad, lo que se suponía era un simple paseo ya que casi nunca pasaba nada, por lo que Elena quiso acompañarlo, y él confiando en sus habilidades pensó que no sería mayor problema

Sin embargo el destino es caprichoso e incierto, y la vida muchas veces no es ni buena ni justa…sólo es vida, por lo que en un confuso incidente, unos tipos que tenían animales perdieron el control de sus criaturas y éstas acabaron golpeando unos puestos, lo que liberó un gas tóxico que estaba contenido en unos supuestamente seguros recipientes, al final el contenido se esparció por una fracción de la feria donde se suponía él vigilaba, por lo que tuvo que dejar a Elena para ir a proteger a las personas, sin embargo una segunda fuga se situó en donde ella estaba esperando

Almos estuvo protegido por su personificación, sin embargo al notar la segunda nube marrón en el aire en el sitio donde debía estar Elena, corrió lo más aprisa que pudo, para encontrarse con la desoladora imagen del espíritu de su amor, intentando despertar o reanimar a su propio cuerpo, el joven mago fue corriendo hasta ella, las abrazó a las dos, tanto el espíritu como el cuerpo y sin soltarlas se fue corriendo hasta demos

Naruto estaba durmiendo, tras haber estado toda la noche relatándole a Lili-chan una de las muchas historias que su padre le había contado, la chica se maravillaba con las grandiosas hazañas del Yondaime Hokage, o rayo amarillo de Konoha, quien una vez rescató a la que sería su mujer, o acabó con pelotones enteros de ninjas de Iwa, sin más que los refuerzos que arrojaban sus kunai

Aún no amanecía cuando el rubio sintió alguien tocar su puerta con desesperación, Lili se inquietó ya que eso no sucedía normalmente, así que el rubio quien sólo estaba con un pantalón, se puso una bata y bajó a abrir, lo que vio al fijarse en el que le buscaba le impactó, ya que conocía a Almos y a Elena muy bien, les invitó a pasar y pronto Lili, quien bajó del cuarto que compartía con Naruto pudo ser testigo de lo que pasaba también, ella no veía al espíritu, pero por la forma de comportarse de Almos, no era muy difícil suponerlo

Almos había sido como el compañero ideal para Naruto, ya que cuando no era su sensei, era éste quien le daba consejos, le acompañaba o respaldaba sus ideas, el mago siempre había sido cercano a Naruto ya que le agradaba su forma de ser y le estaría eternamente agradecido ya que le atribuía a él, la relación que tenía con Elena, el cual era como un cuento de hadas…sólo con la diferencia que al parecer aquí no había final feliz…¿o si?

El sexto Doménico acudió a Naruto porque no sabía a quién más pedir ayuda, él sólo sabía de las habilidades curativas, ya que prácticamente ningún Doménico conocía las principales habilidades en batalla de los demás, a menos que las mostraran en un combate juntos, y Marko le había recomendado al igual que su padre que mantuviera en secreto todas las habilidades posibles, lo que sumado al hecho que Naruto detestase esa capacidad, le habían hecho una especie de tabú incluso para él mismo…Almos estaba llorando, mientras el espíritu de Elena, lo consolaba con un abrazo…inmaterial. Lilibeth le puso la mano en el hombro a Naruto, y éste sólo la miró y asintió, entonces Naruto le dijo a Almos que estaba a punto de hacer algo que detestaba, pero que haría por él y por Elena, así que invocando la luz dorada que no provenía de su mano, la resucitó

Tras eso Almos prácticamente le juró su eterna lealtad a Naruto, y Elena se lo agradeció profundamente, esto estrechó bastante los lazos entre las parejas, ya que los mayores querían servir casi de ejemplo a Naruto y Lili, sintiendo que era lo menos que podían hacer a modo de gratitud…por eso mismo es que las cuatro personas que despidieron a Naruto el día de su partida a Konoha fueron Marko, Lilibeth, Almos y Elena

Almos en la actualidad tenía veintinueve años, era de estatura media, delgado, su cabello caía por debajo de su sombrero y era de color azul oscuro, normalmente vestía de negro con una capa del mismo color y un sombrero en punta, solía usar como arma una varita y era bastante amigable con todo el mundo…esa era la descripción que el rubio siempre daba de él, a quien consideraba un amigo a toda prueba

"ano…¿usted es Almos?" preguntó Hinata acercándose al joven quien caminaba por la ciudad antigua

"ah…¿acaso ustedes son las…?" iba a preguntar en lo primero que pensó, pero por respeto prefirió no decirlo e intentar seguir con la conversación, pero la rubia que acompañaba a la chica de ojos blancos se le adelantó

"¿esclavas, siervas…putas? Sí, somos lo que sea que quieras llamarnos, pero lo somos junto a Naruto, no nos importa el título mientras estemos con él" dijo ella mirándolo de forma decidida directamente a los ojos

"ya veo…es bueno ver que al parecer ustedes no le van a traicionar…" dijo Almos pensando en algo que ocurrió hace tiempo atrás

Flash Back

Después que Naruto se fuera, él intentó ofrecerle compañía a Lili, pero ella decía que estaba bien y que quería comenzar a trabajar en un traje nuevo y súper asombroso para cuando Naruto volviese, ya que como modista, ella era la que hacía la ropa para la mayor parte de la ciudad, pero con especial cuidado y esmero la de Naruto…

Elena intentó acompañar a Lili, pero la chica sorprendentemente buscaba ser bastante independiente, y esto era raro, ya que usualmente siempre estaba acompañada de Naruto, quien la mimaba mucho, por eso es que ellos pensaron que se sentiría mal en su ausencia, pero al final parecía estarlo llevando bastante bien…

…al cabo de un mes, Elena le dijo que la había estado viendo con Dart, lo cual era prácticamente un imposible ya que el rubio siempre le decía a todos sus cercanos lo mucho que le disgustaba aquel joven, quien siempre intentaba molestarlo, provocarlo o rechazar sus propuestas, simplemente para cobrarse una supuesta venganza por haber desplazado a su maestro, siendo que éste no estaba interesado en que vengaran nada por él

Almos estuvo siguiéndolos por un tiempo, comprobando que era cierto lo que decía su mujer, los había visto en un restaurante comiendo algunas cosas, o en algunas tiendas comprando telas para sus confecciones, por lo que un día fue a hablar con Lilibeth, pero ella le dijo que el quinto Doménico sólo era un conocido y si ella no lo echaba fuera o le gritaba era por mera educación o el deseo de no querer causarle problemas a Naruto, pero que no eran tan cercanos como para que él se estuviera entrometiendo tanto en su vida

Como la chica siempre había sido sincera no creyó que hubiese ningún tipo de doble lectura en sus palabras y se conformó con eso, dejando pasar las cosas de forma tranquila y olvidando el suceso…

…poco más de un mes y medio después, una Elena muy compungida llegó a la casa por la tarde con una gran noticia, había escuchado un rumor sobre que Dart y Lilibeth habían sido vistos juntos en un puesto de comida dándose un beso, obviamente esto sentó como un balde de agua fría al mejor amigo del rubio novio de la chica, así que al día siguiente, a primera hora se puso frente a la casa de Naruto…

…cuando vio salir a Dart, tras esperar casi una hora, su rostro casi se desfigura, su mandíbula cayó hasta lo más bajo producto de la impresión, no lo podía creer, así que intentó increparlo, pero Dart le dijo que se quedara cayado ya que él podía hacer lo que desee y cuando lo desee, y si iba a hacer algo, que lo hiciera según las normas o afrontara las consecuencias

Las normas de los doménicos eran bastante estrictas en cuanto a la convivencia entre los miembros, no tanto en las conductas, sino en cuanto a los actos, ninguno podía tocar al otro con intenciones hostiles o agresivas, sólo podían enfrentarse en un duelo si tenían una disputa y ambos aceptaban, el duelo siempre debía realizarse con la supervisión de un Doménico superior en rango al de los dos contendientes y sería hasta la muerte de uno de los dos, sin permitir interferencias o rendiciones, a menos que el que se rinda, reciba el perdón de su rival, todo incumplimiento de estas normas conducía a ser catalogando como renegado y tratado como tal… es decir, la ejecución inmediata

Almos lo dejó con Dart, sabía que era peligroso enfrentar al chico tigre, ya que su personificación era muy veloz y en un combate uno a uno era muchísimo más hábil que su maestro a quien no había relegado de su posición más que nada por respeto y admiración, por lo que era demasiado arriesgado enfrentar a quien tenía el potencial para ser el cuarto Doménico

En vez de eso se puso a golpear para tratar de hablar con Lili, al ver que ésta no abría le gritó para hacerla salir, pero no hubo caso, la chica estuvo todo el día encerrada, pese a que él estuvo todo el día llamándola

Al final Elena lo vino a buscar y tras sorprenderse con las noticias, le dijo que debían hacer las cosas mejor, entonces ambos estuvieron monitoreando la casa desde un sitio oculto, por lo que tras cuatro días ella tuvo que salir a comprar víveres, Elena le avisó rápidamente a Almos, quien la tironeó del brazo y le llevó a un callejón, donde la arrinconó para pedirle explicaciones sobre lo que le estaba haciendo a Naruto, Lilibeth le dijo que no podía entender por qué el rubio hablaba tan mal de Dart, si era una persona encantadora, pero cuando Almos le dijo que le había sido infiel, con el tipo, ella lo negó, diciendo que aún se mantenía casta para la llegada de Naruto…

…Almos lo intentó unas cuantas veces más con el paso del tiempo, no creía ninguna de las palabras de la chica, pero no podía hacer más, ella era libre y no podía imponerle nada por la fuerza, habló con Marko, quien le dijo que había intentado lo mismo, pero que no podía hacer más tampoco, Naruto no aparecía y él no podía retar a Dart a duelo porque Akashiro nunca estaba, por lo que tendrían que saber apoyar al rubio a su regreso y esperar a que las cosas ocurran de la mejor forma posible…

…si es que en esa situación había algún desenlace que se pudiera llamar bueno

Fin Flash Back

"¿para qué quieren saber dónde vive?" preguntó Almos, quien no se esperaba que las…bueno, nunca esperó que tras todo eso Naruto tuviera más de una pareja, pero si todos estaban a gusto con eso, él no iba a ser un obstáculo para su amigo…aunque le sorprendía el interés de estas chicas por su antigua rival

"vamos a matarla…a él y a ese niño maldito por todo el daño que le hicieron a Naruto" contestó Yugito con aún más decisión en sus ojos que la vez anterior

"es la casa azul destartalada que el conejo les indicará" dijo Almos, moviendo su brazo para hacer aparecer un conejo en el suelo…entonces las chicas, tras ver el animal, le miraron nuevamente a él de forma interrogante "vayan…viajeras a quienes no conozco ni he visto nunca" dijo él moviéndose de ahí, mientras hacía como si nada de eso hubiese pasado

Hinata y Yugito salieron rápidamente tras el animal quien corría hacia su destino, era un gran alivio saber que el amigo de Naruto estaba de parte de ellas en cuanto a lo que iban a hacer, y que mantendría eso como un secreto, ellas sabían que el rubio odiaba a esa mujer desde lo más profundo de su corazón, pero su propia humanidad se iría al diablo si le hacía daño con sus propias manos, sus palabras podían herirla seriamente, sin embargo todo el pasado que compartieron le confería inmunidad para sus ataques reales…pero ella seguía ahí, viviendo en su propio mundo, pese a todo el dolor que le había provocado a Naruto…a su Naruto

Al llegar a una casa con las características indicadas por Almos, Hinata volvió a buscar con sus ojos, encontrando sólo a una mujer en el interior

"¿y el niño?" preguntó Yugito al escuchar de labios de Hinata que la mujer estaba sola

"no lo sé…pero podemos obligarla a decírnoslo" dijo Hinata con un veneno en sus palabras, que nadie había presenciado nunca antes…al parecer Naruto no había sido el único que había cambiado

Rápidamente las dos utilizaron sus habilidades ninja, para volar la puerta de la casa y entrar como un huracán, con potencia y fuertes gritos, tratando de intimidar a la chica, quien estaba adentro cosiendo unas telas bastante pobres, pero que tenía que hacer, hasta que se sorprendió cuando volaron su puerta y entraron con una extraña voz de mando…exhibiendo una velocidad que sólo en Naruto había visto

"vaya, vaya…por fin vino alguien" dijo Lilibeth mirando de frente a sus nuevas invitadas, justo antes de recibir un fuerte bofetón de parte de Hinata, para luego sentir cómo su brazo era sujeto y llevado hacia su espalda, para que tras un rápido movimiento ella cayera y quedase de boca contra el suelo

"¿Dónde está tu hijo?" preguntó Hinata amenazante, mientras aumentaba un poco la presión, para demostrarle que iba en serio

"nunca llegó" dijo quebrada la voz de Lilibeth, mientras que, sin las otras dos pudieran verlo por la posición en que la tenían, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas "luego que Naruto llegara…yo sabía que si el niño nacía…iba a provocarle mucho dolor si llegaba a verle…pero también era consciente que si Naruto lo había perdonado…y no hizo nada por quitarle la vida…él…el dios de la justicia, yo no era nadie para hacerlo…sin embargo al llegar a esta casa…recuperar todos esos recuerdos…yo…yo caí en una profunda depresión…y al tercer mes lo perdí…" dijo ella deteniéndose para llorar un poco…sintiendo el dolor que aún le provocaba la pérdida de Naruto y de su hijo "me quedé sin Naruto…y sin mi hijo…estoy sola y perdida…¿quién de ustedes es la chica de Naruto?" preguntó Lilibeth cambiando el rumbo de la plática de forma inesperada para las chicas, quienes no se esperaban a alguien tan arrepentida

"ambas lo somos…Anko, Yugito y yo seguiremos y complaceremos a Naruto en lo que sea" dijo Hinata intentando mantenerse firme, tras aquel duro relato

"pues…por favor…no le hagan dañ-" iba a decir Lilibeth, hasta que haciendo uso de su habilidad elemental y su gran rapidez, Yugito la cogió del cuello, arrebatándosela a Hinata y poniéndola frente a sus ojos para darle una puñalada en la garganta

"¡cómo te atreves a decir una cosa así!" dijo Yugito furiosa "¡es tú culpa que Naruto esté así, en primer lugar…preferiría que fuese feliz incluso si eso significara que nunca arreglara mi vida!" dijo ella llegando a las lágrimas, mientras Lili sólo miraba con sus últimos instantes de vida, mientras el líquido vital escurría por su ropa y cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo "¡prefiero ese infierno que tenía por vida, que aquel que está viviendo Naruto ahora!" dijo Yugito dándole otro golpe con su garra de chakra relámpago en el cuello, debido a que al escuchar tal declaración de devoción LIli había comenzado a sonreír…

Al final Yugito la soltó y Hinata se puso junto a ella, dejando a Lilibeth desangrándose en el suelo, para finalmente largarse de ahí, para volver a la casa…no querían arruinar el plan, así que tendrían que darse prisa…

'_ellas sí se preocuparán por él…al menos…ahora puedo descansar'_ pensó Lilibeth mientras su vida se consumía ahí en el mismísimo lugar donde había encontrado su prematuro fin, hace años atrás, justo el día en que Naruto llegó a su vida

Lo que nadie supo, fue que poco después una capa negra cubrió a Lilibeth y tras un leve resplandor, ni el cuerpo ni la sangre estaban en el suelo de la casa, donde sus agresoras la habían dejado

…

Tras un rato, Hinata y Yugito llegaron a la casa, estaban algo afectadas por todo lo que había ocurrido y lo que habían hecho, al llegar se dieron cuenta que seguramente Anko había terminado, el plan lo habían ideado la tarde anterior, poco antes que llegara el rubio, las tres sabían la historia de desamor de éste, y como Naruto les había contado lo ocurrido al final, se enteraron de las grandes traiciones que habían marcado su vida y condicionaron el rumbo que había tomado ahora, por lo que querían hacer algo, equilibrar la balanza o igualar el karma respecto al odio que sentía…querían administrar la justicia que Naruto era incapaz de ejecutar, es decir… asesinar a LIlibeth

El problema es que no conocían a nadie ahí, además Naruto les había puesto a las tres el mismo sello que tenían los kunai marcados, al comienzo él les dijo que era para marcarlas como su propiedad, pero los cuatro sabían que era para mantenerlas seguras, a Anko se lo había puesto en un pecho, a Hinata en el cuello, cerca de la clavícula, y a Yugito junto al ombligo…

…otro obstáculo es que si él estaba atento y concentrado podía localizarlas en cualquier momento por medio de aquel sello, así que para eso una de ellas tendría que sacarlo de su concentración, y Anko se ofreció para hacerlo por medio del sexo, Yugito le dijo que cuando habían situaciones complicadas o difíciles Naruto no dormía o bien lo hacía de muy mala manera, por lo que tras hacer el amor y correrse un par de veces quedaba exhausto y dormía un par de horas sin que nada lo despertara, así que mientras la pelimorada se ocupaba de Naruto, las otras dos se encargarían del plan y lo mantendrían como un secreto por siempre…

…liberarían a Naruto del dolor por la existencia o la muerte de esa mujer y no fallarían


	17. Planes en Marcha

CAPITULO 17 Planes en Marcha

Naruto despertó, eran casi las dos de la tarde y aún tenía a Anko encima de su cuerpo, aunque al mirar hacia los lados se fijó que también estaban a sus lados Hinata y Yugito, quienes al igual que Anko, estaban despiertas, mirándole con cariño y devoción

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el rubio al verlas así…de algún modo se veían extrañas

"nada…solo mirábamos a nuestro amo" dijo Yugito sonando bastante coqueta

"¿me están ocultando algo?" preguntó Naruto, volteando a ver a Hinata, a quien creía la más frágil emocionalmente hablando de las tres, ya que parecía como si estuviesen queriendo decirle algo, pero a su vez, no podían decírselo…aunque confiaba en ellas, y sabía que no sería algo malo, algo le ocultaban…y cuando Yugito iba a interrumpir, Hinata aclaró la garganta y se adelantó

"la verdad…es que…que, te preparábamos una sorpresa…Yugito y yo…yu…las dos estuvimos haciendo algunas cosas" dijo Hinata ruborizándose un poco, y desviando la mirada hacia un lado; Yugito se asustó bastante, y sus reflejos se pusieron sumamente agudos, no esperaba que Naruto les hiciera daño, pero seguramente si se enteraba, se iba a molestar y se los haría notar

"queríamos que fuese sorpresa…pero parece que no te podemos ocultar nada…la verdad…es que Yugito y yo…estábamos pensando…que como las tres estaremos contigo…vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos a…tú sabes…esas cosas entre chicas" dijo Hinata notablemente avergonzada, en un discurso que sorprendió y convenció a Naruto, especialmente cuando Yugito hizo su participación

"sí…algo como esto" dijo la rubia, sujetando a Anko por el mentón y dándole un beso en el cual le metió la lengua hasta casi la garganta, sorprendiendo a la maestra de Hinata, quien al comienzo no respondió por el shock, pero que luego se dejó hacer hasta que la rubia se separó

"vaya, vaya…son unas excelentes esclavas…siempre pensando en su amo…por eso las quiero" dijo Naruto rodeándolas y abarcándolas a todas con sus brazos, mientras aprovechaba que ninguna lo estaba viendo para sonrojarse y dejar entrever una leve sonrisa lasciva en su rostro, al escuchar dicho panorama que podría tener de ahora en adelante

Esa tarde, el rubio quiso estar levantado, por lo que los cuatro estuvieron conversando y pasando el rato en la sala de la casa, la cual prácticamente nunca había tenido cuatro personas residiendo en ella, por lo que en instantes se hacía algo pequeña, pero al rubio no le molestaba…además en un momento del día llegó una persona que había sufrido un accidente y perdió su brazo, era un civil de aquellos que no se oponían a Naruto y le estaba pidiendo ayuda, el hombre golpeó el portón del galpón que el rubio usaba como consulta, sin embargo al notar que estaba casi invadiendo la propiedad de Naruto, Ryan intentó atacarlo, el hombre se asustó, sin embargo el aro dorado le protegió e hizo al ex Doménico desistir de cualquier intento de agresión

Naruto puso su mejor cara y le abrió al sujeto, disculpándose por no abrir su consulta, pero debido a los acontecimientos recientes había estado ocupado, así que le hizo pasar luego de decirle a Ryan que estaba bien, ya que él podía encargarse del asunto, por lo que en la consulta se puso a utilizar la luz dorada que manaba de su mano para regenerar la extremidad perdida por el hombre, quien resultó haber sido víctima de los poderes de Marko, ya que vivía cerca de donde uno de los aspirantes a Doménico estaba y sus poderes gravitacionales habían acabado derrumbando su casa, por lo que al principio fue al hospital, pero ahí sólo le salvaron la vida, ya que el único que podría devolverle su brazo era el rubio

El rubio sabía perfectamente que muchos estaban observando desde los rincones o el interior de sus casas, así que trató con mucha amabilidad a ese sujeto, en el interior de la consulta no le dijo nada más de lo necesario que haría un buen huésped y luego le dejó irse totalmente curado, sabía que los testimonios y el que la gente estuviese de su lado facilitaría las cosas, y aunque no era algo tan necesario o fundamental, podría ser muy útil a la larga

…

Por la noche, las chicas se sorprendieron cuando el rubio les dijo que se prepararan para salir, mientras él se ponía toda su indumentaria de combate, así que ellas hicieron lo mismo, tras sujetarse de él, los cuatro se movieron mediante varios saltos, hasta el sitio donde estaba la montaña blanca, Naruto lo escogió porque era un lugar bastante aislado y privado donde podría hablar y entrenar con ellas con tranquilidad

"chicas…las he traído aquí para instruirlas" dijo Naruto mirando fija y atentamente a las 3 "no pretendo que luchen directamente, ya que lo ideal sería que no lo hagan en absoluto, sin embargo carezco del poder necesario para vencer por mi propia cuenta" dijo el rubio, sacando unos pergaminos, cuatro en total, entonces arrojó uno a cada una y se quedó con otro para utilizarlo como ejemplo "lo que discutiremos aquí no puede salir de aquí bajo ninguna circunstancia" advirtió con un tono bastante severo, recibiendo asentimientos por parte de las tres "repasemos algunas cosas básicas…todas saben que las principales armas de un Doménico o un renegado son la manifestación, la cual es una materialización de un objeto o habilidad afín al espíritu sincronizado con la persona, es algo parcial, por lo que su poder es menor, sin embargo normalmente es más rápido y sutil…luego está la personificación, donde se puede materializar completamente al espíritu, ésta etapa tiene dos niveles por así decirlo, la personificación normal, cuando se invoca al espíritu para luchar por separado o la sincronización completa cuando utilizamos nuestro espíritu junto con nosotros, ésta es la forma de combate más poderosa" dijo el rubio repitiendo lo que ya les había dicho a todas ellas por separado durante ocasiones anteriores "como siempre les he dicho el poder no es lo que define una pelea, sino las habilidades y la estrategia" dijo el rubio con su típico mensaje filosófico, el cual le servía para enfrentar combates desiguales, como el que había librado contra algunos otros como los hermanos Senju, Marko, Lamart e incluso Akashiro "un guerrero que use la energía espiritual en vez del chakra no puede ser víctima de una ilusión de ningún tipo, ya que su sistema funciona de forma inmensamente diferente a la que ustedes conocen" explicó Naruto refiriéndose a la inmunidad a los genjutsus que todos los doménicos y renegados, a excepción de él, compartían "en el pergamino hay algunas armas que les servirán incluso contra mí de ser necesario, algunos papeles con sellos disruptores de energía espiritual, otros que absorben esta energía, algunas bengalas eléctricas, e incluso hay algunas minas de fuego concentrado" dijo Naruto sacando las cosas del pergamino que tenía en su poder para demostrárselos "una de las principales debilidades de un Doménico o un renegado es que al menos todos los que conozco necesitan usar sus manos…para activar o manejar ya sea su manifestación como su personificación, sin importar si la usa sincronizada o no, el hacer algún movimiento es primordial, pueden ser las manos o sólo los dedos, pero si logran inmovilizarlos, podrán atraparnos" dijo Naruto, indicándoles una de las mayores falencias de los de su clase, en lo que esperaba fueran consejos útiles a la hora de enfrentar algún renegado, protegerle de Almos o Ryan…e incluso detenerle a él cuando lo crean necesario "además de eso…normalmente los objetos físicos no se ven afectados por los poderes espirituales, a menos que sean elementales, por ejemplo, Shamash usa el fuego, así como Rad usaba el hielo, por eso es que nuestros ataques provocaban un impacto en el entorno, Marko usaba la tierra y Akashiro el viento, sin embargo Almos no puede destruir una casa con sus poderes…para destruir algo material debe usar la materialización, ya sea de su espíritu completo o parte de él…así que los jutsus defensivos suelen ser bastante útiles…y otro asunto muy importante, es que la mayoría son lentos, están acostumbrados a combatir con el único movimiento de sus manos o brazos, por lo que no están habituados a combates rápidos y exigentes físicamente…en general la resistencia física de la mayoría es pobre" dijo Naruto quien después de eso les pidió que intentaran utilizar algunas de esas cosas en él, como para que adquirieran algo de práctica

….

..

Finalmente había llegado el momento, Naruto se reunió con aquellos que aún le eran leales en el edificio de la administración de la ciudad de demos, ahí además de los otros dos doménicos estaban Anko, Hinata y Yugito, de quienes ya les había hablado a los demás y Elena quien acompañaba a Almos, y conocía a Naruto

El rubio les dijo que era momento de partir, puesto que debían ir al continente elemental a esparcir la noticia de que Naruto iba a ser el nuevo gobernador del mundo entero, y por supuesto, hacer todo lo necesario para que esto se cumpla, así que una vez todos listos, se fueron hacia el muelle y se embarcaron en la nave de Naruto, la cual comenzó su rumbo, mientras el propietario desaparecía en un destello, despertando la curiosidad de los demás que se habían quedado en el barco, sin tener idea de lo que iba a suceder

Naruto se ubicó en la cima del monte donde estaba ubicada la montaña blanca, ésta recibía ese nombre sólo por la mística cueva, sin embargo ahora que ésta ya no estaba, sólo había una montaña común y corriente, con la particularidad que era el sitio más alto de todo el continente…

'_tan grande…tan vasto…y tan frágil_' pensaba Naruto cuando miraba el resto de la extensión de tierra donde toda la civilización de Demos y la manipulación de la energía espiritual había tenido lugar…tenía sus brazos hacia delante, como si se dispusiera a abrazar a alguien, ya que así sentía como si todo eso estuviese en sus manos, y en realidad era así, ya que si se lo proponía y utilizaba todo su poder podría destruirlo todo…y a todos '_no…no puedo hacer…eso'_ dijo para sí mismo, haciendo retroceder el fuego que había producto de la ira y la traición en sus ojos y su corazón, formó un sello con su mano derecha y una barrera dorada bastante brillante se irguió formando una especie de cúpula en torno al continente entero, era como si miles de bloques en forma de rombo estaban por encima de toda la extensión de tierra aislándola por completo '_así al menos…nadie que despierte poderes espirituales se volverá una amenaza_' pensó Naruto, quien simplemente no podía sucumbir y matarlos a todos, pero no iba a ser tan confiado como sus enemigos, quienes le dejaron desarrollarse hasta que se salió de su control, él impediría que cualquiera de ellos saliese… de forma permanente

El rubio volvió al barco, mediante el Hirashin, aislándose un poco de los demás, afortunadamente nadie le pidió explicaciones, ahí él era el líder y los demás estaban llevando su papel como correspondía…a veces incluso creía que demasiado bien

Naruto y los demás estuvieron viajando durante doce días hasta que por fin llegaron a uno de los puertos que había en una isla que estaba dentro de los antiguos dominios del país del campo de arroz, pero que ahora estaba bajo la dirección del país del relámpago, el rubio miró a Yugito buscando algún atisbo de reacción en ella, pero al parecer había jugado sus piezas bien, el tiempo que compartieron anteriormente le sirvió para hacerle ver que todo lo relacionado a la aldea era como una prisión, y él era la única forma de libertad que existía…irónico, teniendo en cuenta que la había sometido como esclava y ella lo aceptó con la misma alegría que se había entregado como mujer a él

"Ryan, Almos, tengo una misión para ustedes" dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a los mencionados quienes no se esperaban separarse tan pronto, sin embargo pese a la reacción inicial, rápidamente se pusieron frente a él, dispuestos a escuchar su orden "quiero que investiguen en los países del acero y la tierra, eviten el enfrentamiento si ven que se ven superados en alguna medida, ya que su supervivencia es el principal objetivo de la misión, la información es algo secundario, cualquier encuentro con Zhular sería fatal, así que tengan cuidado…y si se encuentran con alguien llamado Jiraiya, déjenlo estar con ustedes, ya que seguro busca contactarme…le debo una muy buena explicación" dijo Naruto, a sabiendas que Ryan intentaría ir por su hermano, pero no le preocupaba, en su estado no debía suponer una mayor complejidad para los dos

"esto….Naruto ¿Qué pasa con Elena?" preguntó Almos pensando que al no haberla nombrado, el rubio podría querer tomarla como rehén y así asegurarse que los dos volverían a su lado

"va contigo…¿por qué, quieres dejarla?" preguntó el rubio, como si fuese la más inocente de las palomas

"eh…no, nada, no me hagas caso" dijo el ex Doménico, con una risita simplona, y bastante más relajado porque al menos parecía preocuparse por ellos y no los estaba extorsionando

Cuando los tres se fueron, quedaron nuevamente las chicas solas con Naruto, el rubio les dio una mirada y les dijo que iban a descansar, ya que estaba comenzando a oscurecer y al día siguiente, acudirían a Kumo a primera hora, tenían trabajo que hacer ahí, y aunque las tres imaginaban lo que seguramente harían, no quisieron decir ni preguntar nada…desde ahora eran simples herramientas para él, y le seguirían en todos sus designios

Al día siguiente pusieron los planes en marcha, las chicas se habían cambiado de ropa, ya que el rubio les había dado a las tres uniformes parecidos al suyo, eran naranjos con una pequeña capucha en la espalda, pero los pantalones eran ajustados y no tenían nada para cubrirse el rostro, según Naruto porque no tenían nada que ocultar, debían mostrarse orgullosas como las compañeras del futuro dueño del mundo, las indumentarias incluían los sellos de tipo barrera, aunque no las últimas modificaciones que había hecho en su indumentaria personal

Mediante el Hirashin entraron al país del relámpago, quedando a sólo un par de kilómetros frente a la entrada principal de Kumo, las chicas se sorprendieron cuando Naruto comenzó a respirar, inhalando y exhalando de forma lenta, sonora y profunda, sin embargo a la tercera vez que lo hizo se encendió un círculo de fuego en torno a ellos, entonces cuando éste se coordinó con su respiración, comenzaron a avanzar, provocando una gran estela de llamas que alertaba de su posición

"como todo rey, reclamaré mi trono por la puerta principal" dijo Naruto avanzando en la vanguardia del grupo, mientras las tres chicas le seguían de cerca, ellas sentían algo de duda, ya que no estaban seguras de que el rubio pudiese contra prácticamente toda la aldea, incluso si contaba con la ayuda de ellas, principalmente por los hombres más destacados, el Raikage y su hermano, sin embargo si el rubio lo había decidido así, seguramente algún plan había de tener

El cuarteto encabezado por el rubio, avanzó dejando un enorme incendio a sus espaldas, el cual alertaba de su presencia a todo ser vivo en los alrededores, así que cuando sus pasos por fin les dejaron frente a las puertas principales de la aldea, no fue en absoluto sorpresa encontrarse con el Raikage y su hermano, de pie sobre ésta, con prácticamente la totalidad de los ninjas de la aldea

"realmente no has cambiado en nada Naruto…" dijo el Raikage a modo de bienvenida al rubio, cuyas intenciones eran claras

"Raikage…gracias por cuidar esta parte de mi mundo…" dijo el rubio en un tono bastante más grave al que solía usar habitualmente "ahora quítate de en medio, que arruinas el paisaje" dijo Naruto declarando sus intenciones, para que se evitaran esa pérdida de tiempo

"¿crees que podrás ganar?" preguntó el Raikage algo desconcertado por el enorme ego o ingenuidad de parte del rubio "has hecho lo posible para que cualquier ser vivo pueda verte y piensas que tienes oportunidad" dijo él, manifestando que no le hallaba sentido a esa maniobra

"mirando a todo el mundo hacia abajo, alardeando hasta el final…me aseguraré de poner eso en tu tumba" dijo el Raikage, moviendo un brazo para que un número bastante elevado de sus ninjas ANBU saltara hacia el rubio y su corte, sin embargo a una velocidad nunca antes vista en él, cambió de fase y activó la personificación sincronizada, produciendo un resplandor dorado que al difuminarse con el Hirashin no jutsu, dio la impresión que era incluso más místico de lo que su padre había sido en la pasada guerra, si su padre era el rayo amarillo, él podría ser el dorado

En menos de dos segundos no quedaba ninguno de los guardias y Naruto estaba en el aire, de pie sobre el aro dorado, a la misma altura que el Raikage y su hermano, quienes le miraban cautelosos, pero ansiosos de entrar en combate

Los demás ninjas intentaron atacar a las chicas, quienes estaban en guardia, sin embargo, cuando les lanzaron los primeros kunai, el fuego que estaba en forma de medialuna detrás de ellas, se movió para protegerlas…

…casi como si tuviera vida propia

Algunos ninjas quisieron examinar esta sorpresiva defensa, que incluso impresionó a las mujeres, quienes no se lo esperaban, por lo que prestaron mucha atención cuando tres batallones ANBU intentaron acercarse a encararlas en un combate directo, pero en cuanto estuvieron dentro del círculo dibujado con el fuego, éste se creció delante de los ninjas enemigos, engulléndolos y devorándolos por completo, sin dejar resto alguno

Las tres miraron a Naruto quien justo había volteado la cabeza para ver cómo salían de ese ataque, las tres le dieron una mirada como de reproche, la cual sólo le sacó una tierna sonrisa que alegaba inocencia…una de las que daba el Naruto de antes…mientras tanto éste recordaba un diálogo muy importante

Flash Back

Naruto se había sido víctima de la traición que nunca esperó, él sospechaba hasta cierto punto de Dart y por extensión el maestro de éste, puede que anduvieran en malos pasos o incluso era posible que tuviesen algún vínculo con los renegados…pero realmente nunca se esperó que su propio sensei fuese el traidor, además del hecho que siempre le mintió y manipuló, quien sabe cuántas veces había pasado frente a él en el continente elemental y él y no se había dado cuenta, qué torpe de él confiarse en la idea de…puedo _encontrarlo cuando quiera buscarlo_…claramente esa era sólo una falsa impresión de seguridad que él había querido darle todo este tiempo

Mientras él era la distracción que Marko y Zhular necesitaban para cumplir sus objetivos, un simple experimento que ellos controlaban y vigilaban desde el exterior de la jaula, la cual para Naruto era su mundo…hasta que se quitó la venda de los ojos y decidió que iba a cambiar…se algún modo lo haría

"**no** **permitas que te vuelvan a lastimar**" escuchó decir a una voz profunda, gutural y familiar en el interior de su mente

"vaya…hacía tiempo que no te oía Kyubi" dijo el rubio hablándole a una caja de loza de color blanco, que tenía una serie de símbolos sobre ella, ese era el sitio donde estaba cerrado el espíritu del Kyubi, mientras que él era quien tenía su chakra

"**tu patética mente está tan lastimada que tus emociones me dieron algo de espacio**" dijo la gran criatura, quien todavía permanecía dentro de su inexorable prisión…pero que al menos ahora podía comunicarse "**por donde yo lo veo…tienes dos opciones, sigues como has estado, aceptando las traiciones y dependiendo de alguien superior a ti…**" dijo la criatura mencionando lo que podría ser visto como la salida fácil "**o bien…muestras por fin algo de actitud y los destruyes a todos, a los que te han lastimado y a los que podrían hacerlo en el futuro…no dejes a ninguno con vida**" dijo la criatura con una voz venenosa que buscaba perturbar la ya frágil y herida mente del Uzumaki

Naruto se quedó en silencio, estaba como suspendido en ese líquido que había en aquel sector, su cuerpo estaba boca abajo flotando, sin embargo no se ahogaba ni necesitaba oxígeno, estaba ahí en una especie de letargo en el cual podía pensar con bastante tranquilidad

Su vida había tenido altos y bajos, pero sin duda habían tres hechos que le habían dolido mucho y habían sido los puntos más fuertes o duros de su existencia, en primer lugar la partida de su padre, posteriormente la traición de Lilibeth y por último la traición de Marko…aún se le hacía extraño no llamarle Marko-sensei, pero el respeto que le había tenido se esfumó no cuando dijo estar del lado de los renegados, sino cuando se dio cuenta que tenía a Yugito…un momento…Yugito…Hinata…Anko, qué iba a hacer con ellas, las había arrastrado a este punto, sin dejarles absolutamente ninguna otra opción en sus vidas más que continuar con él hasta el final, las había hecho sacrificarlo todo y lo peor de todo es que seguramente apenas lo vean se alegrarían mucho…como si él hubiese sido una persona muy buena…

…la verdad ya no sabía ni qué pensar con respecto a eso, aunque cuando se ponía a analizarlo, seguramente o había sido alguien muy malo, o de seguro su padre lo había sido, ya que había tenido que sufrir mucho durante su vida…

…lo más fácil sería darse por vencido y morir de una vez por todas, era algo inevitable después de todo, y él sólo lo adelantaría…

…pero quedarían ellas…y Jiraiya…y quienes le ayudaron a salir de Konoha y por lo tanto les debía un favor…no podía irse aún, tenía muchas cosas que hacer…así que de momento partiría sobre la base que debía permanecer con vida

¿pero…qué haría? La gente lo seguiría traicionando, le seguirían engañando…todo seguiría igual… nada cambia si tú no cambias

La gente se deja llevar por la ambición, el poder o los vicios, destruyendo su personalidad, su alma o todo cuanto aman y aprecian en la vida…sin embargo…si eso que amaba y apreciaba ya lo había perdido…¿qué habría de malo en sucumbir?...pero no iba a autodestruirse, dejaría que su impulso le lleve a lo más alto

"¡Kyubi!" gritó el muchacho, llamando la atención de su bijou, el cual pensó que había perdido esa discusión al no escucharle de nuevo cuando él se sumió en esa introspección

"**¿Qué pasa mocoso?**" preguntó el zorro algo inquieto, ya que ni siquiera imaginaba la conclusión a la que Naruto habría llegado después de todo ese tiempo para pensarlo

"te tengo un trato" dijo el rubio, con un rostro totalmente diferente al que todos conocían, pero lamentablemente por la prisión en la que estaba, no podía apreciarlo "quiero que seas mi fuego… que protejas lo que me importa y que reduzcas a mis adversarios a cenizas…" dijo Naruto, liberando la prisión, sin embargo al verlo ahí con ese nuestro rostro…esa mirada en sus ojos, le indicaba claramente que no conseguiría nada intentando algo sucio o sorpresivo

"**¿qué gano yo a cambio?**" preguntó el zorro, quien como todos los de su especie no eran nada ingenuos y de inmediato se preocupó de por dónde saldría favorecido

"de comienzo, tendrías una jaula más grande…además que…¿no te gustaría ser el bijou del rey del mundo?" preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro, una que el zorro nunca se esperó ver en él "mis padres me dijeron que no me rindiera…que formara amigos y fuera feliz…pues no quiero amigos que puedan traicionarme, seré feliz el día que cumpla mis expectativas y no me rendiré hasta al alcanzarlas…dominaré este mundo y tú me ayudarás a destruir a cualquier imbécil que se levante en mi contra" dijo el rubio a modo de discurso frente al sorprendido y entusiasmado zorro, quien veía la flama que el rubio sostenía sobre la palma de su mano derecha, mientras le miraba como si le estuviese mostrando la oferta

"**está bien…creo que será algo divertido de vivir**" dijo el zorro aceptando, entonces se convirtió inmediatamente en fuego y desapareció de aquel sitio de la mente del rubio para pasar a formar parte como esencia de su chakra, ahora no sólo Naruto estaba usando su chakra, sino que su espíritu también

Posteriormente despertó en brazos de Akashiro, quien le reveló información sumamente útil, pero que le sirvió para confirmar y demostrar el negro y oscuro camino que había tomado, aquel de dictador, el de ser el encargado de crear un mundo donde no dependiera de nadie, donde nadie le traicione ni le lastime jamás…

Fin Flash Back

'_parece que el Kyubi se adaptó bien a su nueva forma y está cumpliendo_' pensó Naruto al evaluar la respuesta del fuego que había dejado a modo de defensa absoluta

Rápidamente el Raikage incrementó su chakra y se lanzó contra Naruto, con uno de sus poderosos golpes, sin embargo Naruto utilizando el Hirashin se movió de ahí y se lanzó a atacar a Bee, quien utilizando la forma de semi-demonio se puso a luchar con las ocho colas que podía proveerle el Hachibi, no era su forma más poderosa y por eso mismo la usaba, ya que no esperaba usar su máximo poder tan pronto con tal de tener alguna oportunidad contra el rubio, cuando utilizara al zorro

Naruto utilizaba la espada de fuego combinada con el Hirashin no jutsu para intentar atacar a Bee, pero además de tener varias espadas, éste tenía una excelente técnica, y además tenía a su hermano, quien estaba constantemente atacando a Naruto, intentando sorprenderlo durante un ataque, pero el Uzumaki le evitaba con su Hirashin, sin embargo cuando intentaba cargar contra el Raikage, parecía que su velocidad no era suficiente, ya que por más que apareciera de forma instantánea, el hombre de la nube hacía su súper reemplazo y podía zafarse de los ataques, dejándole a él en una complicada posición a la hora del contraataque, el cual hasta el momento sólo evitaba mediante sus cadenas o el aro dorado

Estaba siendo un duelo parejo y exigente, Naruto atacaba y presionaba a Bee, quien no podía hacer otra cosa sino defenderse, mientras que por otro lado el Raikage atacaba y presionaba a Naruto, quien todavía no conseguía atacarlo a él, ya que todo lo que hacía en su contra resultaba ser inefectivo

Al ver que eso no tenía sentido, ya que se transformaría en una lucha de resistencia, dejó ese tipo de combate, saltó hacia un edificio más retrasado y dejó la espada flameante debajo de su capa de igual apariencia, entonces juntó las manos e hizo aparecer las cadenas que ya eran conocidas para ambos hermanos, quienes con bastantes dificultades habían podido evadirlas, el Raikage vio una abertura y aprovechó que Naruto estaba usando armas de larga distancia para aproximarse a él, dispuesto a golpearlo antes que pudiera levantar su defensa, el rubio sólo sonrió y desapareció en un destello, quería atrapar al Raikage con sus recientemente adquiridas garras, sin embargo su hermano pudo leer sus intenciones y acercarse para bloquear su avance con dos de sus espadas, sin embargo en ese momento Shamash se desdobló del rubio, des sincronizando la personificación, así que en esa forma sorpresiva, el espíritu del dios sol aprovechó que Bee estaba usando sus espadas para detener las garras de Naruto y utilizando su espada de fuego, le cortó ambos brazos a Bee, el hermano del Raikage dio un grito de dolor, principalmente porque el corte fue hecho literalmente a fuego, cosa bastante traumática, Shamash volvió a fusionarse con el cuerpo de Naruto, mientras el Raikage tomaba algo de distancia junto a su hermano, por quien estaba muy preocupado

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron y por un instinto producto de la experiencia, el raikage intuyó el peligro, por lo que con su hermano y todo se movió de donde estaba, segundos antes que la columna de fuego lo consumiera todo en ese lugar

Naruto iba a disparar otra vez, sin embargo Bee liberó todo el poder de su bijou para poder vencer a Naruto de una vez por todas, el rubio era alguien muy peligroso, y si bien no iba a poder recuperar los brazos, al menos no perdería más sangre producto de la acción cauterizante del fuego

El tremendo poder del Hachibi se hizo sentir, sin embargo Naruto no se dio por aludido y siguió lanzándoles columnas de fuego a ambos ninjas, los cuales las esquivaban con cierta dificultad, mientras ambos sentían pesar por ver que su aldea estaba siendo destruida de a poco producto del titánico combate que estaban llevando a cabo…pero sus lamentaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando el rubio juntó ambas manos y formando una especie de espiral, se pudo ver algo similar a un tubo…para luego oírle

"Katon Hogeki" (bombardeo) dijo el rubio comenzando a lanzar una gran cantidad de esferas del tamaño de un puño, como no sabían el poder que tendrían, Bee disparó uno de sus cañonazos de chakra a una de las esferas, la cual explotó y alcanzó un tamaño sumamente grande comparado a cómo se veía al comienzo, ya que al final fácilmente podía alcanzar un diámetro de cien metros, aunque el ataque del Hachibi era más fuerte, pero no podía volver a lanzarlo tan pronto y siete más de esas cosas venían hacia ellos…

El Raikage estaba pensando que seguramente con su velocidad, podía destruirlas antes que aumentaran de tamaño y explotaran, pero de pronto se fijó que no podía ver a Naruto, así que se puso en alerta y cuando sintió su energía, rápidamente hizo uno de sus kawarimi especiales, para escapar al peligro que el rubio suponía, dejándole a su hermano la tarea de detener esas bombas antes que destruyan la aldea

Bee se dio cuenta que por la distancia que había entre ellas, la única opción era atraparlas con sus colas y atraerlas así, esperando que el chakra que le rodeaba y daba forma al Hachibi, fuera suficiente como para bloquear o contener la explosión…así que atrapando las siete bombas, se sacrificó, esperando salir lo mejor parado posible

..

El raikage luchaba con Naruto, mientras ambos intentaban golpear al otro sin éxito, ambos eran mejores escapando que atacando, lo cual era extraño considerando el enorme poder que tenían, así que estaban mirándose muy atentamente, puesto que un solo momento de distracción podía significar la muerte…

…o incluso la excesiva concentración podría traerla

"¿cómo-?" dijo el Raikage cuando se pronto una garra eléctrica perforó su pecho por su espalda, saliendo por delante…al lado contrario de su corazón, mientras la otra salía por el lado izquierdo de su abdomen, atravesándole de lado a lado también

El Raikage no hallaba explicación a esto, ya que cada vez que tuvo oportunidad, estuvo mirando a las mujeres que venían con Naruto, puesto que como aliadas suyas, podrían intervenir en cualquier instante de la pelea, sin embargo aún permanecían las tres rodeadas por ese fuego que no permitía el ingreso de nada más…y aún así, producto de que estaba tan enfocado en Naruto, no notó a Yugito hasta que ésta le atravesó el dorso con sus dos manos….convertidas en garras de electricidad…para el asombro de todos

En ese momento, la rubia que estaba entre Hinata y Anko, se puso a brillar y cambiar su forma, hasta convertirse en una serpiente de color plateado, para la sorpresa tanto del moribundo Raikage, como de la mayoría de los que contemplaban el paisaje

"¿en serio creíste que el fuego era sólo para anunciarme?" dijo Naruto mirando al Raikage, un poco incrédulo de que haya pensado tan mal de él "era para evitar que cualquier persona viera, oliera o escuchara a Yugito…además que llama mucho la atención; por lo que siendo ella tan rápida, se le hacía muy fácil intervenir" dijo el rubio explicando toda la estrategia desarrollada previa a la pelea, mientras se acercaba a la chica para darle una caricia en el rostro y luego un beso en los labios

En el centro de la aldea Bee estaba en el epicentro del desastre, había conseguido bloquear alrededor de dos tercios de la explosión, sin embargo había visto reducido su poder a la mínima expresión, ahora apenas si le quedaba una fina capa de chakra púrpura sobre la cabeza y la espalda baja, formando una casi transparente cola detrás suyo…estaba poniéndose de pie con bastantes dificultades cuando Naruto volvió a posar su atención en él, sin embargo no detuvo su vista mucho tiempo en él, simplemente estiró un brazo en esa dirección y rápidamente salió la cadena, para enrollarse en torno a él y acabar dejándolo en una posición de crucifijo…en el cual el jinchuuriki y hermano del recientemente difunto Raikage, estaba atrapado, reducido y carente de toda esperanza

Ante tal situación, los demás ninjas de la villa quisieron intervenir, sin embargo Naruto emitió un pulso de chakra con sus pies y en torno a él aparecieron nueve grandes y peligrosos pilares rojos, y cada vez que se intentaban acercar, la materialización de las colas del Kyubi les eliminaban antes de provocar cualquier riesgo en el rubio…quien tras unos instantes de tortura y tensión para los ninjas y aldeanos de Kumo, calcinó delante de todo el mundo y en el centro de la aldea a Bee, hasta que murió, pero no tanto como para destruir su cuerpo, simplemente lo dejó irreconocible, pero a diferencia de lo que hacía antes, seguía en una pieza…

"ninjas y ciudadanos de la aldea de la Nube, haced correr la noticia…así como el sol es el astro rey, aquel que le controle, tiene el derecho de ser el rey, yo gobernaré este mundo y lo mismo que les ocurrió a ellos le ocurrirá a cualquiera que ose interponerse en mi camino" dijo el rubio para tomar a Yugito y aparecer junto a las otras dos, a quienes también sujetó, para al final desaparecer todos de ahí, dejando a un pueblo sumamente devastado y golpeado

…

Lejos de ahí Naruto apareció en el sitio donde habían desembarcado, aquel sitio cercano al territorio que originalmente pertenecía al país del campo de arroz, cerca de ahí había un pueblo, así que fueron a ese lugar para buscar un sitio donde hospedarse, al llegar se fijaron que así como en la mayor parte del país, aquí también estaban los emblemas del país del relámpago y de la aldea de la Nube…la cual ahora debía estar más golpeada que nunca

El rubio pidió la habitación y las chicas le siguieron en silencio, hasta subir las escaleras y cubrirse con la privacidad que le brindaban las paredes de la habitación

"¿Naruto…por qué no te quedaste ahí a reclamar ese sitio?" preguntó Yugito, quien no entendía bien los motivos del rubio para haber salido huyendo cuando tenía la posición más ventajosa

"es simple estrategia, en estos momentos no vale la pena luchar contra tantos ninjas que no tengan ninguna relevancia política, sólo los emblemas de la aldea me molestaban, ya que tras su caída, todos los de Kumo saben que no pueden contra nosotros…además al no estar ellos habrá sin duda un caos administrativo, el cual en una aldea que hace poco tiempo anexó ninjas extranjeros es un gran peligro" dijo el rubio sentándose y quitándose la capucha y los guantes con las garras "por cierto, hoy estuvieron muy bien…sin su ayuda no creo que hubiese podido ganar" dijo el rubio sacándole una sonrisa a Anko y Yugito, sin embargo Hinata estaba un poco desanimada ya que no había participado de la estrategia del rubio "¿qué pasa Hinata? Deberías estar contenta por nuestra victoria el día de hoy" dijo Naruto, poniéndola un poco nerviosa, ya que si lo miraba desde ese punto de vista estaba siendo bastante egoísta "creo que por esta vez puedo dejarlo pasar…y hacer algo para animarte" dijo el rubio tomándola de la mano y metiéndose al baño junto con la Hyuga, quien le seguía con el rostro bastante rojo

…

..

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno de los dos salía, lo que tenía inquietas y preocupadas a las otras dos chicas, así que tras alrededor de una hora se asomaron por la puerta del baño, donde encontraron que Naruto estaba en la tina, durmiendo con Hinata sobre él en similares condiciones, ambos desnudos y con un rostro tranquilo y relajado…Yugito quería ir y quitar a Hinata de ahí por la fuerza, pero Anko la jaló del brazo ya que si hacían eso despertarían a Naruto y éste se podría enojar

Al final, como estaba oscureciendo, decidieron acostarse, ya que no iban a conseguir nada más que ponerse celosas si seguían contemplando a los satisfechos y exhaustos jóvenes que dormían en la bañera…

…cuando estaban en la cama, Anko se sorprendió cuando un par de labios se presionó sobre los suyos, entonces abrió los ojos y vio a Yugito mirándole nerviosa "¿tenemos que acostumbrarnos no?" dijo ella tímidamente, así que al final la invocadora de serpientes la abrazó y se durmieron juntas

….

..

En el país de la tierra, Almos y Ryan estaban investigando las zonas más externas al comienzo, habían dejado a Elena en una posada que vieron tranquila, para que no le fuera a pasar algo, definitivamente tendría que hablar con Naruto para comprar una casa o algo, a donde pudieran regresar y donde pudieran dejarla a ella, puesto que de lo contrario les supondría un retraso

A los dos que estaban investigando les sorprendió que el país estuviese tan bien protegido, según las palabras que el rubio les había dicho durante el viaje hacia el continente elemental, ese país era muy desigual y la mayor dificultad de acceso producto de la elevada seguridad estaba concentrada en la aldea ninja de la roca, mientras que el resto del país era bastante pobre y olvidado, sin embargo ellos se habían topado con un gran número de gruesos y robustos muros, al menos tres y eso que todavía no estaban ni cerca de Iwa, la cual quedaba en la zona céntrica del país

Ninguno de los dos imaginaba una posible explicación para este fenómeno, pero sería iluso tratar de encontrarla, ya que era la primera vez que estaban en ese lugar y en general conocían muy poco del mundo ninja, sólo lo que Naruto les había relatado durante el viaje en el barco, por lo que eran unos novatos en ese sentido…de pronto se fijaron que ya no había sol y estaba todo oscuro…entonces vieron a lo lejos algo reptando en la oscuridad y afloraron sus viejos temores, eran soldados oscuros…y sin darse cuenta, les tenían rodeados, así que cuando estaban temiendo por sus vidas, Almos los cubrió a ambos con un pañuelo, el cual era una de sus manifestaciones, ambos fueron envueltos y luego desaparecieron, dejando sólo el trapo cuando el séquito de Zhular intentó atacarlos

Pudieron regresar bastante cerca de la posada, gracias al truco de magia de Almos, Ryan le agradeció la salvada y le dijo que mejor se apresuraran para regresar, ya que cualquier movimiento de Zhular era algo grande y peligroso, que no se podía dejar pasar así que Naruto debía saberlo

….

..

Al día siguiente, Anko despertó al sentir que alguien llamaba a la puerta, tuvo que quitarse a Yugito de encima, despertándola en el proceso, la rubia le miró con rostro de no entender lo que ocurría, sin embargo la invocadora de serpientes, se puso una bata y le dijo que estaban llamando a la puerta, seguramente Naruto había pedido algo o bien era una cortesía del local, así que lo menos que podía hacer era ir a responder, iba despreocupada, aunque al no ver a los dos que faltaban, se imaginó que debían seguir durmiendo juntos, después de todo seguro que el rubio estaba bajo mucha tensión últimamente, con todo eso de dominar el mundo…

"¡Jiraiya-sama!" gritó casi horrorizada Anko al ver a Jiraiya delante suyo, del otro lado de la puerta, con una sonrisa no de pervertido, sino que de satisfacción al haber encontrado a su objetivo

"Anko…si estás aquí, ¿imagino que Naruto también no?" preguntó el sanin quien seguía con esa actitud de triunfo y no hacía ni el más mínimo intento por ingresar, ya que imaginaba que si lo hacía con ella en ese estado de shock, podría salir lastimado

"¿Quién es ese viejo?" preguntó Yugito asomándose cerca de Anko, para ver a un tipo más entrado en años, mirando desde la puerta

"es…es, el p…padrino de …Naruto" dijo la pelimorada recobrando poco a poco la compostura

"ah…lo siento señor…pase" dijo Yugito abriendo más la puerta para que Jiraiya entrara, entonces la rubia cerró la puerta y se puso a recriminar a Anko por haberse quedado como tonta y haberlo tenido esperando, mientras la chica de la hoja no hacía nada por defenderse, ya que era perfectamente consciente de su error, así que fue a despertar a Naruto para que atendiera a su padrino

"¿Tú eres Yugito?" preguntó Jiraiya a la rubia, quien se sorprendió de que aquel tipo la conociera, por lo que se sentó frente a él para hablarle

"sí…¿cómo lo supo?" preguntó la chica curiosa por la dirección que podría tomar esta conversación

"Naruto me habló muchas veces de ti…además yo posteriormente hice mis averiguaciones y déjame decirte que quedé impresionado" dijo Jiraiya a modo de halago, pero muy sincero "¿tú eres la novia de Naruto?" preguntó Jiraiya, quien tras ver a Anko ahí no se esperó que la rubia también estuviese ahí

"bueno…verá…es algo complicado" dijo Yugito algo avergonzada, ya que ella se sentía en parte responsable por el cambio del rubio, tras haber sido utilizada como rehén por Marko "pero resulta que las tres…somos algo así como…las criadas…de Naruto" dijo ella evitando mirarle directamente al rostro por lo vergonzoso que le resultaba todo eso y utilizando la palabra más suave que se le vino a la mente para definir el tipo de relación que llevaban con el rubio

"¿las tres…Hinata también?" preguntó el sanin, quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba dejando de actuar como pervertido y lo hacía como alguien realmente preocupado por su ahijado

"no me malentienda…él no nos forzó a nada…han pasado muchas cosas importantes-" dijo ella justificando la actitud de su señor, realmente ella había elegido seguir a Naruto por su propia voluntad, aunque dudaba seriamente que fuese capaz de vivir sin él, ya que prácticamente todo lo bueno que tenía en la vida era gracias a él o muy relacionado

"a ese punto quería llegar" dijo Jiraiya interrumpiendo a la chica, porque una de las cosas que más esperaba era una explicación "estoy sin recibir noticias de él por un tiempo y cuando me entero, primero se pone a pelear contra los hermanos Senju, esparce todo esto del programa de reforestación y desaparece…y cuando vuelve a aparecer…¡ataca y prácticamente destruye Kumo!" dijo el sanin de forma bastante expresiva, no estaba molesto, sino que se sentía sumamente olvidado y realmente necesitaba una explicación

"he decidido seguir mi propio camino desde ahora" dijo Naruto apareciendo en la sala de aquel lugar, con sus pantalones naranjos y una polera simple del mismo color, sin embargo apenas se acercó a su padrino, éste le dio un tremendo bofetón que por lo desprevenido que le tomó, le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, sin embargo pudo notar el instinto y prácticamente estaba viendo que Hinata se lanzaba a atacar a su padrino, así que para evitar problemas, alcanzó a levantar su mano y envolverlas a las tres con sus cadenas "quietas" dijo una vez aterrizó en el suelo, mientras se aplicaba la luz dorada sobre el sitio de la mandíbula donde le habían golpeado

Jiraiya se sorprendió al fijarse en las tres mujeres que estaban a las espaldas del rubio, al ver sus rostros pudo ver que de no haber sido por el rubio, sin duda alguna le habrían atacado, al parecer realmente estaban en la misma sintonía y eso de ser como sus sumisas iba en serio…especialmente cuando sin delicadeza alguna el rubio las atrapó y les dio una orden

"bueno…creo que me mecería eso por no decirte nada" dijo Naruto revisando con su mano la zona donde se acababa de curar "lo siento Jiraiya, no debí marginarte tanto…es sólo que no quería que estuvieras en Konoha cuando…bueno, cuando diera el golpe, no esperaba que las cosas acabaran así, y lo demás…tenemos mucho que hablar" dijo el rubio, quien miró a las chicas quienes hicieron una especie de movimiento con la cabeza, como asegurando que se iban a quedar quietas y sólo entonces hizo desaparecer las cadenas "vamos a conversar afuera, necesito algo de espacio" dijo el rubio invitando a su padrino, mientras se olvidaba de las otras, quienes se quedaron solas en la casa, viendo la puerta por la que el rubio había salido con su padrino

"parece que se enojó esta vez" comentó Yugito al ver todo lo que había ocurrido, mientras miraba a Anko con cara de reproche

"¿Qué me ves…cómo iba a saber el tipo de relación que llevan ellos?" preguntó de forma defensiva la ex alumna de Orochimaru, haciendo referencia a que no todo el mundo se trataba a los golpes

…

Jiraiya había conducido a Naruto a un restaurante que era bastante común y corriente, sólo que no estaba muy lleno y era bastante largo, por lo que pudieron escoger una mesa junto a la ventana, que se encontraba bastante separada del resto de la gente, como para poder hablar tranquilamente, así que tras ordenar unos vasos de té, con algunos dangos, el rubio procedió a narrarle a su padrino todo lo sucedido, desde su frustrada lucha contra Hashirama y Tobirama Senju, así como su posterior viaje relámpago a Demos, donde fue víctima de una nueva traición…y todo lo que vino después, su charla con el Kyubi, su re-encuentro consigo mismo, y los resultados de esa decisión…

"de ahí que decidí a hacer las cosas según mi voluntad, así que impondré mi voluntad en el mundo, haciendo que todos me obedezcan" dijo el rubio terminando con lo que se proponía ahora, y si era así tan franco y directo, era porque quería saber cuál era la reacción de Jiraiya "además…estoy harto que me traicionen…por eso es que las chicas…son algo así como mis esclavas, todo lo que pasó me hizo darme cuenta que no puedo confiar en la buena voluntad de la gente, debo subyugarlos…" dijo el rubio, para posteriormente analizar la expresión de su padrino, la cual era de alguien que escuchaba con atención, analizaba lo que oía…pero al final notó como que algo no le encajaba

"no me vengas con esa basura…a los demás podrás mentirle, pero espero que conmigo no lo hagas" dijo Jiraiya, sorprendiendo a Naruto quien no recordaba haber dicho ningún tipo de mentira "si estás con las tres no es por lo que te pasó ahora..claro, ahora lo entiendo, después de lo que pasó con Lilibeth, no ibas a confiar en una mujer…así que, ¿qué hiciste? Te volviste prácticamente una adicción para ellas, hasta el punto que cada recuerdo bueno que haya en su vida sea contigo ahí…además…si estás con tres es porque creíste que así al menos te asegurarías de no quedarte solo en el caso que una o dos te traicionen" dijo el peliblanco mirando a Naruto, quien estaba sencillamente anonadado, todo el análisis que a él le había costado mucho tiempo realizar para entender por qué seguía con Hinata, cuando se suponía que Yugito le esperaba en Kumo, o por qué…adoptó tan fácil y rápidamente a Anko…era cierto que al comienzo no lo había hecho a propósito, pero después si se dio cuenta y siguió del mismo modo "es algo increíble, pero en tu caso es lo más entendible del mundo" dijo Jiraiya, tranquilizando y sorprendiendo a Naruto "soy tu padrino, así que estoy de tu lado…puedes considerarme como uno más de la banda…siempre he perseguido la paz porque este mundo está mal, todo lo que tú has sufrido es prueba de ello…así que siempre ha creído que es necesario hacer un cambio…soñaba con el día en que la gente pudiera entenderse una con otra, que resuelvan sus diferencias con palabras y debates…pero veo que eso no es posible del modo en que lo imaginaba…pese a toda mi edad y experiencia…me he estado comportando como un niño ingenuo por todos estos años…quiero ver cómo resulta lo que te propones" dijo Jiraiya extendiéndole la mano a su ahijado como en una expresión simbólica que cerraba el acuerdo, cosa que Naruto contestó con gusto, y contento porque no detectó más que la pura verdad en sus palabras y le tranquilizaba mucho saber que no tendría que luchar contra alguien que le importara

"me alegra mucho que estés de mi lado…pero preferiría que volvamos, no quiero dejarlas tanto tiempo solas" dijo Naruto, mientras dejaba algo de dinero sobre la mesa, para salir de ahí seguido por Jiraiya

Al rato volvieron los dos al cuarto, y se sorprendieron al ver que todo estaba limpio y ordenado, se podía oler que estaban cocinando y faltaba muy poco para que todo estuviera listo; las tres aparecieron frente al rubio, apenas se oyó sonar la puerta, por lo que éste quedó mirando a Jiraiya con un rostro extrañado, como si le estuviera preguntando a él lo que sucedía, cuando el sanin menos idea tenía, sin embargo decidió hacer como si no hubiese sido nada, y simplemente entraron y se acomodaron en los sillones

"chicas, Jiraiya estará con nosotros desde ahora" dijo el rubio informándoles la novedad "eso nos vuelve al asunto que necesitamos un punto de encuentro, así como un refugio" dijo el rubio expresando en voz alta la necesidad que tenían

"¿necesitas algo en particular?" preguntó Jiraiya, quien podía ser la solución para ese problema "yo tengo varias casas…la mayoría son grandes porque les uso para reunirme con autoridades o grupos importantes, pero casi nunca las uso" dijo el sanin ofreciendo alguna de sus propiedades a la causa que se acababa de unir

"qué bueno, entonces sólo tenemos que esperar a los chicos" dijo el rubio, sentándose un poco más cómodo "aunque me gustaría que me pusieras al tanto de las cosas que han pasado en el resto del mundo, ya que hemos estado separados y no tenemos idea de las novedades" dijo el rubio casi demandando que le pusiera al tanto de todo

"oh! Esto te va a encantar" dijo Jiraiya, quien sonreía de la pura impresión de contarle a Naruto todo lo que había pasado tras su partida "en Konoha casi estalla una guerra civil, sólo el sentido común de los jounin y el tono de mando del primero lo detuvo, esa propaganda del plan de reforestación causó gran impacto, y como muchísimas mujeres en la villa habían estado ausentes alrededor de un año no lo pudieron negar, al final lo que se consiguió fue lo que el sensei siempre quiso evitar, los Hokages actúan más a través del miedo y la fuerza que el respeto, están casi igual que en Iwa, aunque los que te ayudaron fueron capturados y hechos prisioneros, pero no los mataron, ya que son algo así como un símbolo" dijo Jiraiya, haciendo reaccionar a Naruto, quien hizo una nota mental, puesto que tenía una deuda de honor con esas cuatro personas y no se quedaría en paz hasta pagarla "por lo demás las cosas son tranquilas, poco se sabe de este conflicto fuera de la aldea, así que para las demás naciones, seguimos tan bien como siempre" dijo Jiraiya, intrigando un poco al rubio por la forma de escoger las palabras, ya que si bien todos ellos provenían originalmente de Konoha, no se sentían en absoluto parte de esa aldea, no después de toda el agua que había pasado debajo del puente… "Suna…bueno, no sé mucho de ellos, además que en lugar de la aldea hay un castillo de cristal, me ha parecido un lugar muy peligroso como para investigar…Iwa…ah! Esta también es buena, un miembro de Akatsuki llamado Kakuzu está liderando un plan especial, creando verdaderos maestros del ninjutsu, he tenido ocasión de ver una de esas sesiones y el tipo es increíble, maneja los cinco elementos a un nivel altísimo…sinceramente creo que es un oponente muy complicado…por otro lado ya debes saber que en Kumo no ha habido muchas novedades hasta que mataste" dijo Jiraiya, quien escuchó un pequeño carraspeo alrededor suyo, fue de una de las chicas, aunque no pudo identificar a cual, así que Naruto fue el que le corrigió

"matamos" dijo el rubio, haciéndole ver a Jiraiya que ellas también habían participado

"bueno, como sea, el asunto es que lo último que supe es que hay como tres bandos…no, mejor dicho quedan como tres bandos que intentan tomar el control y hacerse con el poder" dijo Jiraiya, mientras las chicas se ponían a pensar que había ocurrido exactamente lo que Naruto dijo, se dio un verdadero caos administrativo, y ahora la aldea estaría mucho más débil que antes "de Kiri no he sabido casi nada, además del hecho que han fortalecido los controles fronterizos y desde que ocurrió el ataque a Kumo, no están aceptando misiones fuera del país" dijo Jiraiya, resumiendo lo acontecido con las cinco grandes naciones ninja

Naruto sorprendió a todos los presentes, ya que sin esperar a que Jiraiya dijera que había terminado, se puso de pie, entonces todos le quedaron viendo y él les dijo que Almos y los demás habían llegado y estaban cerca, seguramente porque nunca les dijo que se iban a quedar ahí, Anko le dijo a Jiraiya que esos eran los aliados doménicos del rubio, así que el sanin se puso muy curioso por conocerlos, ya que había oído varias historias de parte de Naruto y se moría de ganas por conocer a otro Doménico

A los pocos minutos aparecieron Naruto, seguido de Almos, Elena y Ryan, el rubio hizo todas las presentaciones correspondientes, Jiraiya les dijo que una de sus residencias estaba como a una hora de viaje de ahí, en una zona residencial, pero apartada del resto de la ciudad que solía ser la capital administrativa del país del campo de arroz…cuando el feudal estaba vivo, de modo que tras arreglar sus cosas todos partieron hacia ese lugar

….

Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron de ver algo tan grande, si bien no era como una mansión por el asunto del lujo y todo el adorno, era un sitio enorme, con mucho espacio, tanto interior como exterior, por lo que el rubio desde el primer momento se puso a pensar en las defensas que le pondría para protegerla, sin embargo aún nadie sabía de su ubicación, por lo que podrían dejar eso para después, así que pasaron todos y fueron a acomodar sus cosas, el rubio le pasó las suyas a Yugito, quien entendió que quería algo de espacio solo con Jiraiya, por lo que las tres dejaron de seguir al rubio y subieron al cuarto que Jiraiya les había indicado

"faltó algo…" dijo el rubio mirando a Jiraiya al rostro, con una expresión muy seria, ya que si bien él había sido el que le interrumpió, hubo algo que había dejado para el final y deseaba saberlo

"Tsunade…" dijo Jiraiya, asumiendo su responsabilidad en ese tema, ya que si bien no quería abordar el tema, por la respuesta obvia y lógica que Naruto le iba a dar, al final sí era algo necesario "…después de la muerte de Orochimaru…ella…bueno, todos los que estaban con él fueron libres…" dijo Jiraiya con bastante pesar "sin embargo…Tsunade no estaba bien…no lo está, los ninjas del sonido que estaban con ellos se fueron con Sasuke y Tsunade se quedó con Dan y Nawaki…o al menos lo que Orochimaru invocó con su apariencia…ella está en algún lugar del país del agua…pero debido a los controles no he sabido de ella con exactitud, mientras que Sasuke y los otros que le acompañan están prófugos…supongo que estará utilizando las bases que su clan creó durante las guerras, pero ni yo sé cómo encontrarlas" dijo Jiraiya, completando la información, mientras que por las escaleras se veía que Almos y Ryan venían bajando y por su rostro, parecía que querían hablar con él

"¿qué pasa chicos?" preguntó el rubio al ver sus rostros de preocupación

"nos topamos con los espectros de zhular" dijo Almos, siendo directo, tal como a Naruto le gustaba la gente, después de todo no tenía caso esconderle con palabras algo que él podía analizar en tu expresión

"¿cuántos?" dijo Naruto, dándose cuenta de la seriedad del asunto

"nosotros fuimos rodeados por alrededor de veinte…ya estaba oscuro así que huimos sin ver hacia atrás" dijo Almos, ya que Ryan temía que si le decía eso al rubio, éste los fuera a matar por incompetentes o algo por el estilo, sin embargo el rubio sólo se puso a meditar

"mmm…bien hecho, sin embargo…Akashiro dijo que en el futuro que ella había visto yo había sido capaz de vencer a Zhular…" dijo el rubio analizando cuidadosamente la situación "pero creo que no puedo atacarlo todavía…porque lo necesito" dijo llamando mucho la atención de Jiraiya y confundiendo a los demás, quienes no entendían qué podía necesitar de su más peligroso adversario "tengo un plan…pero requiere de la más absoluta precisión…y el tiempo es esencial" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, que hizo pensar a Jiraiya si realmente Naruto actuaba así debido a sus malas experiencias o si su verdadero yo siempre había sido de ese modo y ahora simplemente estaba dejando de inhibirlo


	18. Vientos de Guerra

CAPITULO 18. Vientos de guerra.

Había pasado una semana desde que se habían reunido todos, estaban en la residencia de seguridad que Jiraiya había proveído; si bien ese nombre sonaba un poco exagerado, tenía tantos sellos distintos, desde barreras simples, hasta algunos detonadores explosivos o espacio-temporales que bien venía al caso… al final sólo había dos formas de ingresar, una podía ser teletransportándose adentro mediante el Hiraishin; o bien, a través de una especie de señal muy poco perceptible, ya que al poner un pie en la reja externa, debían enviar un pulso de chakra hacia un sello, prácticamente invisible que había en el suelo y posteriormente tocar con la mano el pomo de la puerta y emitir un pulso exactamente igual; por lo que, incluso aunque alguien se pusiera a espiarlos desde afuera, no sería capaz de adivinar la forma de ingresar.

Varios le preguntaron a Naruto, por qué habían permanecido tanto tiempo ahí sin hacer ninguna movida; sin embargo, el rubio les dijo que estaban esperando a Zhular, puesto que ahora dependían de él. Iwa era conocido por ser un sitio con grandes números, su principal fortaleza era la enorme cantidad de ninjas que tenían; sin embargo, la mayoría no era muy fuerte, porque su entrenamiento era muy abreviado y apenas si sabían lo básico. Los que realmente eran una fuerza a reconocer eran sus jounin, puesto que pocos alcanzaban esa posición, debido a lo anterior; pero cuando lo lograban, su fuerza era comparable a la de cualquier otro jounin del resto de las naciones elementales.

Siendo este el caso, la habilidad de Zhular se volvía prácticamente tenebrosa, ya que el rubio les explicó que una de las habilidades de éste, consistía en crear soldados oscuros o espectros a partir de los cuerpos de aquellos a quienes mataba con su veneno, el cual no era tan poderoso, pero si te encontrabas lo suficientemente débil podía matarte. Cuando morías en ese estado, de tu cuerpo nacían dos espectros; a su vez, los mismos espectros podían envenenar a sus víctimas, de hecho todos sus ataques lo hacían… y de estas nuevas víctimas, también salían dos espectros nuevos. Por lo que, tras cada combate, las fuerzas de Zhular aumentaban al doble de la resistencia que había enfrentado… y como en Iwa había tantos ninjas, de seguro es que sus poderes habían crecido exponencialmente, ya que eso se relacionaba con otra de sus habilidades, según Marko, Zhular se volvía 1% más fuerte por cada espectro; por lo que, si tenía cien espectros, su poder crecía un 100% volviéndose dos veces más fuerte… y eso considerando que de por sí él era muy poderoso, con ese aumento podía tornarse alguien asombroso…

Al saber esto, todos quisieron ir tras Zhular de inmediato, antes que lograra crear un ejército aún mayor; sin embargo, Naruto los volvió a detener, necesitaba que Zhular destruyera Iwa, para no tener que hacerlo él, lo mismo con Konoha, cosa que tocó la fibra sensible de algunos. Naruto admitió abiertamente, que no creía que le fuese posible derrotar a los dos primeros Hokages, especialmente si el Segundo, podía invocar cuanto ninja muerto quisiera y si no podía eliminarlos con el chakra del Kyubi, por miedo a que Hashirama lo vuelva a paralizar, pues no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con ellos, pero para Konoha tenía un plan… un plan maestro, así que iba a necesitar que todos siguieran sus instrucciones muy cuidadosamente.

Jiraiya, Almos y Ryan tendrían que ir a por Tsunade, utilizando cualquier medio para llegar a ella y eliminarla. Ella no era un peligro en sí misma, ya que si estaba mal en sus facultades mentales, seguramente no dañaría a nadie; pero sí podía ser usada o manipulada por alguien, tal como había hecho Orochimaru, a la larga era una especie de arma incontrolable que siendo neutralizada dejaría de representar una amenaza. El rubio sabía que para Jiraiya, era difícil saber que tendría que enfrentarla y matarla; pero por dentro daba gracias al rubio por ser él quien lo hiciera y no otra persona, de algún modo, eso le ayudaba a concluir sus asuntos del pasado y él lo sabía.

Si se topaban con Sasuke y los demás, lo más recomendable era ponerse a salvo, ya que no tenían idea del nivel del Uchiha y sus acompañantes. Naruto le dijo específicamente a Ryan, que si estaban Chass y Ryon con él, no intentaran nada, que ya tendrían otra oportunidad cuando todo el grupo estuviese reunido; por lo que, no debía tener prisa, cosa que el ex Doménico aceptó más por temor al rubio que por compartir su razonamiento.

Mientras el otro grupo iba a eso, Naruto y las chicas tendrían dos objetivos. El primero, acercarse a Zhular lo más posible, para ver si es que ya había logrado subyugar las fuerzas de Iwa; cosa que él dudaba, si habían mejorado en ninjutsu, definitivamente Zhular iba a tener que enfrentarlos de a poco o perdería todos los soldados que fuese creando. Lo más seguro, es que él mismo los derrotaría de a pequeños grupos, mientras ponía sus espectros a salvo… hasta que fuese un buen número y los utilizara para arrasar y contaminar al resto.

El segundo objetivo del rubio, era el centro de operaciones de Zhular, aquel castillo de cristal donde seguramente había más renegados; quería destruirlo junto con cualquier posible amenaza que pudiera haber cerca de él, sólo necesitaba a Zhular por algo de tiempo. No requería de la colaboración de ningún otro de sus secuaces, ya que no iba a cometer los mismos errores de sus antecesores, no iba a subestimar a nadie, los iba a eliminar justo cuando pudiese sin darles espacio a que se volvieran una amenaza.

Todos abandonaron la casa de seguridad con la excepción de Elena, la mujer había recibido dos veces la instrucción sobre todos los sellos y vallas defensivas que había en aquel lugar… y aunque ella no fuese Doménico, sí tenía la capacidad de ver fantasmas y con ello usar energía espiritual, aunque sea en cantidades mínimas; sin embargo, eso era suficiente para activar los distintos dispositivos en caso de necesitarlo.

…

Naruto partió con las chicas, iban al país de la tierra, donde se preguntaba en qué etapa del ataque se encontraría Zhular, ya que teniendo en cuenta sus posibilidades… el rubio veía tres fases; la primera, es cuando usaba casi todo su grupo para asegurar una zona, lo más importante era la rapidez y coordinación para poder tomar un lugar y poder dejar al resto de sus espectros seguros. Posteriormente venía la creación de más espectros, mediante sus propias habilidades, se ponía a combatir y a medida que los enemigos iban cayendo presas de su especial veneno, su ejército se iba alzando. Aunque a diferencia de lo que muchos pudieran creer, aún éstos no participaban en la faena, ya que a medida que iban siendo creados, se retiraban del campo de batalla, con rumbo a la zona de seguridad… y finalmente venía el golpe final, donde utilizaba una fuerza total y absolutamente arrolladora para eliminar de una vez por todas al enemigo, y crear su ejército completo.

….

..

Hinata, Yugito y Anko, se quedaron sobre una especie de colina, mientras delante de ellas se observaba el aterrador panorama. En los terrenos del país de la tierra, se veía una enorme devastación, signo inequívoco de la dura lucha que se había llevado a cabo ahí mismo, hasta hace muy poco.

En el lugar se veían signos de que hubiese habido llamas, grandes cantidades de agua, desniveles de tierra y grandes cráteres, que marcaban el combate de los ninjas de esa nación por defender su patria. Sin embargo, por lo que estaban viendo con sus propios ojos, nada de eso había servido, ya que las tres podían contabilizar al menos dos mil criaturas humanoides a la distancia, éstos se encontraban relativamente estáticos, al parecer estaban a la espera de algo.

..

Naruto saltó por encima de los espectros con su jutsu, aprovechando la seguridad o al menos la oportunidad que le significaba la luz solar, se acercaba de forma despreocupada hacia el líder y fundador de los renegados… aunque si lo pensaba con más tiempo y escrutinio, él podía ser muchas cosas, menos despreocupado; ya que para atacarle, el enemigo debía traspasar muchos obstáculos.

De ese modo fue utilizando el Hiraishin no jutsu, para acercarse hasta la persona con el mayor poder espiritual del lugar, por lejos; ya que siendo honesto, si sólo se ponía a pensar en términos de magnitud o cantidad de poder, el viejo nigromante era al menos veinte veces más fuerte que Naruto. Sin embargo, todos sabían que entre los Doménicos lo que determinaba el poder no era la magnitud del mismo, sino que las habilidades especiales y la capacidad para formular un mejor plan o estrategia de combate que el adversario.

Zhular se sorprendió ya que no esperaba la aparición de Naruto, no después de lo ocurrido en Demos. Desde que se enteró que el golpe había fallado porque su valoración a Akashiro había sido errada, no había tenido noticias de nadie del continente antiguo… y si bien esperó bastante tiempo a que vinieran por él, ya sea Akashiro para eliminarle o Marko para informarle de su éxito, nadie se había aparecido…

…no hasta ahora.

Cabía decir que no se esperaba al rubio, él siempre había sido como un ratón de laboratorio para Marko y para él. Un joven hábil y talentoso, eso no podía negarse, pero que le faltaban varias décadas de trabajo para considerarlo una potencial amenaza… y debido a lo mismo es que nunca le dio la mayor importancia, más que como un distractor para todo el resto del mundo.

"Vaya… no te esperaba aquí." Dijo Zhular mirando atentamente a Naruto, mientras sostenía su báculo en posición defensiva, ya que nunca sabía qué esperar del joven aquel.

"Tal parece que nadie te ha contado las noticias..." Respondía Naruto con un tono de voz sorprendentemente calmado. "…estás hablando con el futuro dominador del mundo entero." Dijo el rubio, sorprendiendo a Zhular, quien siempre vio a Naruto como un chico bueno, alguien que seguía las reglas y era incapaz de matar una mosca… a menos que fuese un renegado, sin embargo esa declaración lo descolocó.

"Jajaja… muy buena broma, anda dime quién ganó Marko o Akashiro." Dijo Zhular intentando hacer que le diga lo que él ya sospechaba, sin embargo no confirmaba aún.

"Hahahaha… veo que aún no lo entiendes…" Hablaba Naruto, acercándose a él con pasos tranquilos. "Aquí el único ganador fui yo." Dijo, abriendo los brazos como si quisiera abrazar al mundo con ellos.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Zhular, algo más impactado ya que recién ahora le estaba tomando en serio y aceptaba el hecho que él podría estar diciendo la verdad.

"Digo que Akashiro acabó con tus renegados y yo acabé con ella." Respondió Naruto, sorprendiendo en demasía al líder de los renegados, en más de un sentido. "Y sí, ese tipo del traje era sólo un criado a su servicio… bueno, lo era porque los maté a los dos, así como maté a Dart y a su maestro… y mataré a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino." Dijo Naruto, provocando por fin la reacción que esperaba en Zhular, un leve estremecimiento; ya que aquella criatura que siempre habían mantenido entre sus manos, aquel experimento que habían hecho, se había salido de su jaula y eso sólo podía representar malas noticias.

De inmediato asumió una guardia y se puso a la defensiva. "Veo que ahora me tomas en serio." Se escuchaba a Naruto, con el mismo tono que un animal, le hubiese dicho a su presa al sentirse esta acorralada; sin embargo, de pronto lo vio mover su báculo y usando el jutsu de su padre, se movió para aparecer como a doscientos metros por su otro costado. "Whoa… calma, aún no vengo a pelear." Dijo Naruto intentando dialogar.

"¿Y a qué viniste entonces mocoso?" Preguntó Zhular, molesto porque no tenía idea de las reales capacidades del rubio, después de todo ahora era una amenaza directa para él.

"Sólo a contarte las noticias y a decirte que vivirás hasta que ya no me sirvas." Respondió el rubio, captando una mirada algo extrañada del nigromante. "Si te dejo con vida es sólo porque me eres de utilidad, pero una vez que cumplas lo que quiero, no serás más que una piedra en el zapato y te destruiré." Habló Naruto con toda la seriedad del mundo, de forma que no se advertía mentira y blufeo en sus palabras.

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando?" Preguntó molesto Zhular, quien no podía creer que este mocoso imberbe le estaba menospreciando de esa manera. "¿Por qué iba yo a hacer lo que tú quieres?" Preguntó él, intentando anticiparse a la demanda o exigencia que podría hacerle.

"Porque yo sé lo que pasará y sé qué es lo que harás. No te preocupes, estoy a salvo de ti, así que hasta el momento de tu muerte, no nos volveremos a ver." Respondió el rubio, terminando con una media sonrisa confiada y se retiró de ahí en un manchón anaranjado, dejando nuevamente solo a Zhular, bueno solo y con sus espectros, mientras el rubio se reencontraba con las demás.

…

"¡Naruto!" Gritó Yugito advirtiendo a las demás del regreso del rubio, quienes rápidamente se pusieron a su alrededor.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Hinata, tomándolo de los hombros para verlo al rostro.

"Sí, no se preocupen." Dijo el rubio viéndolas con más atención, mientras utilizaba su expresión de confianza, esa que siempre usaba cuando quería demostrar que todo estaba bajo control. "Sólo fui a hacer la declaración de guerra." Dijo el rubio, sonriendo mientras les decía que era hora de encaminarse hacia el país del viento.

..

En el sitio cercano a donde Naruto había estado provocando a su futuro adversario, se encontraba ahora Zhular. El hechicero nigromante estaba meditando las implicancias de las palabras del rubio, cuando percibe una fuerte presencia cerca de sí; giró para ver de quién se trataba y se encontró con un tipo que lucía una túnica negra que le cubría el cuerpo completo, acompañada por una máscara que tapaba de su nariz hacia abajo, dejando ver unos extraños, pero intensos ojos verdes. El longevo renegado miró hacia el horizonte y se fijó que el cielo estaba comenzando a teñirse, si lograba prolongar la situación en poco menos de una hora, habría anochecido y sería invencible.

"¿Puedo saber quién eres?" Preguntó Zhular, al nuevo tipo que había aparecido desde el sitio donde él suponía estaba la aldea de la roca.

"Mi nombre es Kakuzu y se me ha encargado la labor de proteger este país… ya que acabaste con mis hombres, tendré que hacerlo yo mismo." Respondió el ex Akatsuki, quien levantando los brazos se puso en guardia para combatir al invasor, que estaba barriendo con cuanta alma se puso en su camino.

Zhular rápidamente alzó su báculo, lanzando una especie de rayo de color púrpura. El ninja intentó esquivarlo de un salto; sin embargo, se vio sorprendido ya que no hizo sellos ni conjuró ningún ninjutsu, así que no pudo esquivarlo bien y lo acabó recibiendo de todos modos. Quedó asombrado por haber sentido un daño, pese a que su piel estaba endurecida con un jutsu Doton y no le había pasado nada a ésta.

Kakuzu intentó descifrar lo que le estaba pasando, ya que hasta el momento le parecía incomprensible, ya que algo le golpeó. No le hizo ni el más mínimo rasguño; sin embargo, de todos modos sentía que le habían hecho daño e incluso que se lo seguían haciendo, como si le hubieran expuesto a algo tóxico.

"Veo que ustedes los ninjas, piensan que son los únicos con poderes especiales." Dijo Zhular, apoyando su bastón en el suelo, mientras se acercaba caminando un poco más hacia Kakuzu. "Lo que hice fue darte un veneno muy particular, es una de mis habilidades y difícilmente la podrías bloquear sólo con un escudo o con los brazos desnudos, la única forma de interrumpir o detener su efecto es alejándote a un kilómetro de donde estoy yo." Dijo el renegado oscuro, mientras movía otra vez su báculo, solo que ahora el efecto fue que la tierra en torno a ellos se comenzara a poner extraña, ya que se levantó una especie de neblina del mismo color. "Sin embargo, esa no es una tarea tan fácil." Agregó cuando rodeó todo el lugar donde estaban luchando con esa niebla.

Kakuzu analizó rápidamente la situación, enfrentaba a un enemigo muy poderoso, ya que para haber llegado a este punto no podía ser de otra forma. Uno de sus corazones estaba envenenado con ese extraño poder y al parecer estaban atrapados en esa neblina, que no sabía qué efectos podría tener; sin embargo, no debía ser nada bueno, el ninja decidió que lo mejor sería intentar obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible. Así que su máscara de tierra, la cual estaba afectada por ese poder intentaría escapar, mientras que él se quedaba a pelear… lo mejor sería atacarlo con todo lo que tenía, con tal de no darle espacio para que ataque él, a menos que encuentre una forma de neutralizar los efectos de sus poderes.

El enmascarado rápidamente juntó las manos haciendo el sello del tigre, para concentrar chakra en una de sus máscaras y decir… "Katon Kikan no jutsu." (Tornado de fuego) Y entonces una especie de vórtice salió proyectado hacia delante, era puro fuego y Zhular sabía que era mejor no arriesgarse con los ninjutsus, por lo que prefirió esquivarlo.

Tomando provecho de la situación del enemigo, Kakuzu liberó su máscara de elemento Doton, para que ésta intentara escapar, así que mientras la extraña bestia negra salió desde el interior de su capucha, el enmascarado dio un salto para cargar hacia el enemigo.

"Raiton Yuudai Bunya Ren." (Gran bola de plasma.) Cuando Kakuzu hizo los sellos para el jutsu, una esfera de electricidad bastante grande cayó donde estaba el renegado; sin embargo, de pronto apareció delante de él una especie de criatura oscura, con apariencia antropomorfa, éste sujeto recibió el jutsu mientras el verdadero blanco de la técnica huyó ileso, aunque bastante apremiado por el poder de su adversario.

Zhular comprendió que iba a tener que luchar en serio esta vez, así que le lanzó una esfera negra de energía por medio de su arma. El ninja que venía cayendo la esquivó a duras penas; sin embargo, ésta explotó en una ráfaga de energía oscura, la cual sacudió al ninja que ahora trabajaba para la Nube, entrenando a casi todos los ninjas en ninjutsu, con tal de subir el nivel de éstos y así aumentar considerablemente el poder militar de la aldea de la roca. Kakuzu vio que su primera máscara había alcanzado la niebla, pero cayó al suelo deshaciéndose, cosa que le intrigó ya que no tenía idea cómo había pasado.

"Vaya, vaya… ¿Pensaste que eso funcionaría?" Preguntó el dueño del libro de los muertos. "Esa nube aparte de acelerar los efectos del veneno, impide el uso de cualquier tipo de energía cuando se está en contacto con ella." Dijo el hechicero, aprovechando la oportunidad para volver a arrojarle ese rayo púrpura, el cual ahora sí pudo esquivar, la segunda vez ya no era sorpresa.

'_Ahora_ _al menos tengo algo de ventaja, ya que ese sujeto cree que me ha envenado, pero sólo consiguió afectar una máscara._' Pensó Kakuzu, mientras contemplaba las posibilidades que tenía tras las palabras de aquel sujeto. '_Me pregunto si puedo burlar la niebla por arriba._' Volvió a cuestionarse a sí mismo, intentando hallar la manera de escapar de aquella verdadera trampa mortal.

"Kirigakure no jutsu." Dijo Kakuzu usando el poder de su máscara Suiton, para inundar todo el sitio en el que estaban luchando con una espesa niebla, la cual reducía sustancialmente la visibilidad de ambos peleadores. Sin embargo, algo le había quedado rondando a Kakuzu y fue cuando dijo «ustedes los ninjas», dando a entender que él no lo era, así que posiblemente no estaba al tanto de las otras enseñanzas ninja, más referidas al sigilo y la disciplina que éstos debían saber… y tal como pensó, su plan dio resultado.

Al verse rodeado por todo eso, Zhular no tuvo otra opción que comenzar a batir su bastón, arrojando rayos púrpura y algunas esferas oscuras como verdaderos palos de ciego; ya que no podía hacer ningún tipo de dirección adecuada, debido a que no veía nada y le era imposible determinar la posición del enemigo.

El antiguo Akatsuki aprovechó la situación para moverse rápidamente, con tal de ponerse a salvo de cualquier ataque que pudiese pasarle cerca… y con gusto vio cómo aparecían poderes pasar alrededor suyo sin una apropiada dirección, así que utilizando su máscara tipo Fuuton intentó soplar esa niebla; sin embargo, no tuvo el menor resultado. Poco sabía él que ese era un efecto que él inducía en la tierra y ésta era la que tenía que eliminar, para deshacerse de esa especie de barrera que le impedía el paso.

Posteriormente intentó que su máscara tipo Fuuton pasara volando sobre la niebla, varios metros por encima, aprovechando que tenía unas especie de alas, cosa que pudo lograr sin mayores problemas, así que luego la criatura negra y bastante amorfa volvió a sujetar a Kakuzu y sacarlo de ahí. Cosa que logró aunque ese fue el momento, cuando acabó el tiempo que había conseguido con el jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina, ya que Zhular hizo una esfera negra de un tamaño mayor al de su mismo cuerpo… y tras alzarla sobre su cabeza con la punta de su báculo, la hizo explotar. Produciendo un pulso de energía oscura que barrió la niebla y le hizo caer al suelo, al ninja quien estaba siendo sujetado por una muy poco definida criatura, de color negro que se disolvió en el aire.

El ninja que tiempo atrás luchara contra el primer Hokage, de pronto se vio en el suelo y rápidamente envuelto por esa extraña niebla. Al poner las manos en el suelo pudo entender que aquello provenía de la tierra y no del aire, era una lástima que ya haya perdido su máscara Dotón, y que dentro de esa neblina no podía utilizar sus poderes. Iba a ponerse de pie, pero lo alcanzó una de las esferas de energía negra, aunque era normal; es decir, de tamaño pequeño… sin embargo, fue suficiente como para ponerlo contra el suelo y dejar que la neblina haga su trabajo envenenándolo y acelerando el efecto, hasta el punto en que todas sus máscaras sucumbieron y del orgulloso y avaro ninja, surgieron seis espectros.

"No esperé que un ninja me diera tantos problemas… supongo que la pelea contra Naruto sí será un desafío después de todo." Dijo Zhular, mientras se sentaba para ver cómo sus espectros se acercaban y comenzaban a rodearle.

…

En otro sector alejado de ahí, Naruto, Hinata, Yugito y Anko estaban corriendo a través de las arenas del desierto, cuando el rubio sintió algo perturbador; por lo que, hizo una seña con la mano para que las tres se detuvieran.

"Hinata, Byakugan." Dijo ordenándole a la Hyuga que activara su línea de sangre, entonces apenas vio su rostro de preocupación, supo que había enemigos en los alrededores; rápidamente juntó sus manos haciendo algunos sellos. "Kuchiyose no jutsu." Dijo el rubio, quien al estar usando unas garras especiales no pudo morderse el dedo… y en vez de eso se hizo un pequeño corte a la altura de la muñeca, ya que en esta zona no estaba la barrera que hacía impenetrable su traje, y tras despejarse el humo apareció Enma.

"¿Para qué me has invocado Naruto-san?" Preguntó el rey simio al notar que no se veía ninguna amenaza por los alrededores.

"Protege a las…" Empezaba Naruto, para verse interrumpido cuando una misteriosa fuerza lo hizo elevarse unos centímetros del suelo y quedar inmovilizado en el aire, en una posición de crucifijo. El rubio intentó forcejear, pero no se podía liberar y las chicas consternadas trataban de moverlo, aunque sin éxito. Materializó el poder de Shamash en la personificación sincronizada, con tal de poder liberarse… pero ni con todo ese poder, logró su cometido; sin embargo, tuvo unos segundos para poder hablar. "Chicas, les ordeno que huyan… Enma, cúbrelas." Dijo el rubio, para luego callarse al poner una expresión de dolor, las tres ninjas estaban sumamente preocupadas por él y no hicieron caso alguno de su instrucción; por si fuera poco, esa preocupación se tornó en horror cuando vieron que al rubio, le fue arrancado su brazo derecho, prácticamente a la fuerza.

Naruto sentía un dolor increíble, nunca pensó que aquel mocoso tuviese tanto poder. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba había sido un experimento de Zhular, así que no era como para sorprenderse tanto por aquel hecho; sin embargo, pensó que su ropa impediría eso hasta que recordó algo, las barreras eran para prevenir el paso de fuerzas externas, pero no para soportar ser sometidas a ese tipo de fuerzas, ya que era su cuerpo, que estaba dentro de la tela, el que estaba presionando… pero pese a lo horrible que se sentía, no les iba a dar el placer de oírle clamar.

Yugito iba a hacer algo, cuando Hinata le dijo que ahí venían los enemigos, entonces vieron que se acercaban tres personas. Una de ellas alta, con una especie de capucha larga de color plomo, seguramente era delgada o de lo contrario el calor lo estaría derritiendo prácticamente; junto a él venía otro que era más bien bajo, pero se veía fuerte y robusto… y precisamente este último, traía una especie de carro donde venía lo que parecía un niño con serios problemas neurológicos ya que era bastante deforme y por su apariencia, lo más probable es que no tuviese más de seis años.

Naruto sólo conocía a Ruan, el chico deforme aquel; uno de los pocos a quienes temía, aún podía recordar el día en que los renegados atacaron la ciudad de Demos, hace varios años atrás y él se quedó paralizado. Tras resuelta la situación, en sus charlas con Marko, se enteró que eso no había sido producto del miedo sino de los poderes de Ruan, un chico con enormes poderes espirituales, pese a sus limitaciones físicas importantes; sin embargo, aún siendo incapaz de hablar, podía escuchar y entender órdenes.

Zhular lo entrenó y aunque nunca pudo lograr su personificación, su sola manifestación consistía en una increíblemente poderosa telequinesis, la cual era proporcionada por un extraño espíritu de un muñeco vudú. Naruto siempre se preguntó cómo un muñeco vudú, un objeto inanimado podía hacerlas de espíritu; pero Marko le dijo que las leyendas decían, que aquella figura estaba embrujada y por lo tanto, el espíritu que residía en ella era el que se manifestaba a través de aquel chico…

El tipo alto y de rasgos finos, miró a las tres mujeres y al simio con los ojos resplandecientes y dijo a sus compañeros… "No serán mayor problema." Mientras unas alas aparecían a sus espaldas y emprendía el vuelo por encima de la superficie, el otro más bajo hizo aparecer una espada de vidrio y un escudo de vidrio.

"Yugito, tú y el mono ocúpense del rarito del vidrio, Hinata y yo lidiaremos con el pajarito." Dijo Anko, comenzando a correr para acercarse al tipo que las miraba por encima, seguida de cerca por Hinata, quien estaba preparada para cubrirla. Ya habían preparado planes para ocasiones como ésta, Anko sería la principal carta ofensiva, mientras Hinata la cubría, gracias a que con su jutsu era capaz de deshacer cualquier chakra… ahora sería momento de ver si éste, funcionaba también con ataques espirituales.

Todo esto pasando frente a los ojos del rubio, quien estaba molesto porque sólo quería que se largasen de ahí; sin embargo, tras perder el brazo pudo hacer aparecer sus cadenas, las cuales se enredaron con mucha fuerza en torno a él, tanto que fue imposible para Ruan quitarle cualquier otra extremidad.

…

Estando ya bien adentro del país del agua, Almos y Ryan estaban más que sorprendidos, por la infinidad de utilidades que podrían tener los jutsus combinados que Jiraiya usaba con sus sapos. Gracias a ellos habían conseguido llegar hasta donde estaban, pese a que el místico mago había ofrecido varias veces su ayuda. Ahora estaban en lo que parecía un pueblo en las afueras de la villa, en donde se podía ver en la distancia una simple y acogedora casa, mientras que bastantes kilómetros más adentro, se podía contemplar al resto del pueblo.

"Bien, según mis fuentes nuestro objetivo, Tsunade, está en esa casa." Dijo Jiraiya señalándola y asegurándose que todos la hubiesen visto. "Hasta donde sabemos, su única compañía son su hermano y su novio, los cuales fueron resucitados con el Edo Tensei… Jutsu del cual ya les hemos hablado Naruto y yo." Continuó el Sanin con la charla informativa previa al encuentro. "Ahora bien, ellos son tres; pero dos son casi inmortales y aunque Naruto puede acabar fácilmente con ellos, no sé si ustedes pueden." Dijo el Sanin, ya que no tenía mucha información sobre las habilidades de sus improvisados compañeros.

"Abe puede atravesar lo material para cortar lo espiritual." Dijo Ryan, refiriéndose a Abe no Sadato, su espíritu samurái; el cual era capaz de cortar el alma, aunque sólo la separaba de este mundo o de lo que la unía a él… no podía consumirla como era lo que hacía el rubio con las llamas del zorro.

"Bien, entonces haremos lo siguiente." Habló Jiraiya, llamando la atención de los otros dos. "Yo crearé la distracción inicial que los hará salir, entonces ustedes se encargan de los revividos y luego se ponen a salvo, mientras yo lucho contra ella." Prácticamente ordenó el Sanin, recibiendo asentimientos de parte de los otros dos, quienes se veían.

Los Doménicos que seguían al rubio, se sorprendieron cuando Jiraiya les pidió algo de tiempo y se quedó quieto con las manos juntas. Ellos en cierta forma, podían sentir que estaba reuniendo energía; sin embargo, no eran capaces de verla, cosa que les intrigó bastante debido a que normalmente los Doménicos, veían casi todos los poderes espirituales, presentes en la mayoría de las manifestaciones de chakra que conocían… sin embargo, esto era algo nuevo para ellos. Al cabo de unos minutos, Jiraiya invocó unos sapos pequeños a quienes llamó Ma y Pa. Éstos se subieron a sus hombros y su apariencia física cambió levemente, entonces el Sanin les dijo a sus maestros que iban a por Tsunade, Fukasaku le respondió que siempre había sospechado que las cosas acabarían así, el ermitaño hizo una seña a sus compañeros y entonces juntó las manos para hacer su jutsu.

"Doton Yomi Numa." (Pantano infernal) Dijo Jiraiya, haciendo que la casa que estaba a pocos metros delante de ellos, se comenzara a hundir en el lodo que había aparecido súbitamente. Los ocupantes se vieron en la necesidad, de salir rápidamente por la vía que les fuera más fácil; por lo que se separaron, Nawaki salió por la puerta, mientras que Dan y Tsunade lo hicieron por una ventana lateral.

La rubia Sanin comprobó con un enorme horror, cómo una especie de samurái se acercaba a su hermano pequeño… iba a hacer algo, pero sintió una técnica y tuvo que golpear el suelo, para que una roca la protegiera de las agujas que Jiraiya le estaba arrojando. Vio hacia el otro lado nuevamente y contempló en forma dolorosamente lenta… casi como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, cómo es que un tipo blandía una espada, la cual parecía casi inmaterial porque atravesó a su hermano como si no estuviese ahí… pero lo que ella no pudo ver, es que había destruido el sello que fijaba el alma del muchacho a ese cuerpo falso; por lo que el niño cayó al suelo, donde pocos instantes después acabó convertido simplemente en polvo.

"¡NOOOOO!" Gritó Tsunade al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque se detuvo cuando vio que una caja negra rodeó a Dan, quien estaba junto a él; fue entonces cuando vio al otro sujeto, señalando con una mano en dirección hacia donde estaba ella con su viejo novio. Cuando ella sujetó la caja como para sacarlo, ésta se deshizo y en donde antes estaba el joven resucitado con la técnica prohibida de Orochimaru… ahora sólo estaba el polvo en que se había transformado su Nawaki, mientras con una rabia e impotencia increíbles, veía cómo aquel samurái, daba otro corte igual al de antes… provocando el mismo resultado ahora con su Dan, enviando su alma de regreso al otro mundo y dejándola nuevamente sola.

La rubia se llenó de ira, el dolor nuevamente la inundó y saltó en un ágil movimiento hasta los Doménicos, quienes se sorprendieron por la velocidad que había demostrado. Sin embargo, Jiraiya apareció para cubrirlos y recibió el puñetazo demoledor de la rubia, con el escudo que creaba su cabellera; aunque ni éste fue suficiente para aguantar tan brutal castigo y acabó rompiéndose…

…aunque afortunadamente ese Jiraiya, no era más que un clon de sombras, pero había cumplido su objetivo, ya que Almos con su tela mágica pudo sacarlos de ahí para evitar el peligro y dejar a Jiraiya luchar tranquilo.

"¿Así que este es tu plan no? Maldito pervertido." Preguntó Tsunade mirando al Jiraiya original, que no se había movido del lugar desde el cual atacó la casa al comienzo. "Como no puedes ser feliz con nadie, tienes que venir y arruinarme la vida. Primero mataste a Orochimaru y ahora vienes por mí." Asumía la dolorida y despechada nieta del primer Hokage. "¿Qué enferma obsesión tienes con nosotros?" Preguntó la rubia suponiendo la mayor de las inocencias.

"Tsunade, desde el momento en que aceptaste unirte con Orochimaru, te volviste una amenaza de la cual hay que encargarse… y créeme, que doy gracias de poder ser yo quien lo haga." Comentó el Sanin, respondiendo a su pregunta. Lo cierto es que sentía que su corazón se partía a pedazos, al verla tan mal psicológica y emocionalmente, pero la verdad es que ya se había vuelto alguien que había que eliminar y prefería ser él quien tuviera que hacer ese trabajo sucio.

Tsunade arremetió rápidamente con una patada, pero el usuario del modo Senin la esquivó. Ma aprovechó para intentar desestabilizar a la mujer con su lengua; sin embargo, la ágil Tsunade fue capaz de interceptar el apéndice del anfibio y aplicarle una corriente de chakra. Shima sintió como una descarga eléctrica y cayó herida al suelo, Pa se preocupó por ella; sin embargo, Jiraiya se tuvo que mover de ahí antes que su ex compañera les golpeara, ya que se movía con bastante agilidad.

Jiraiya estaba algo sorprendido, ya que no esperaba que Tsunade pudiera seguirle el ritmo estando en modo senin. Al parecer la ninja médico legendaria, no había perdido sus habilidades de combate, sólo sus facultades mentales; así que era una razón más, para prestar atención y no descuidarse ni por un instante. El combate siguió con la rubia presionando al peliblanco, quien simplemente esquivaba sus golpes e intentaba aprovechar la ocasión para golpearla de vuelta con algún ninjutsu, ya que era ésta su especialidad; sin embargo, Tsunade así como era rápida para atacar, lo era para esquivar y tras conocerlo tanto… podía predecir en cierta medida los ataques que intentaría, era esa la razón por la cual había podido esquivar sus potentes llamaradas y sus técnicas de tierra, las cuales estaban deformando todo el campo de batalla.

El ermitaño vio por el rabillo del ojo que Shima ya se había recuperado un poco; así pues, usando una bola de fuego para detener el avance de Tsunade, dio un salto hacia el pequeño animal para que éste pudiera subirse nuevamente a su hombro y completar nuevamente la formación, ya que con Jiraiya moviéndose tanto, Fukasaku había tenido que estar estático reuniendo energía, lo que había hecho que no pudieran usar jutsus combinados.

Ahora aprovecharon la ocasión y Pa le lanzó una bola de agua a Tsunade, la cual ésta tuvo que saltar para esquivar y cuando estaba en el aire, Jiraiya le lanzó una llamarada la cual ella simplemente deshizo con uno de sus puñetazos… apenas y salió con unas leves quemaduras en ese brazo, las cuales ella misma curó con suma facilidad sólo concentrando su chakra en la zona.

Jiraiya volvió a probar suerte lanzando las agujas, sin embargo, Tsunade nuevamente golpeó el suelo; haciendo emerger varias rocas, aunque de todos modos dio un gran salto y tras morderse el pulgar, hizo algunos sellos diciendo la técnica que tanto conocía.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." Dijo ella haciendo aparecer a Katsuyu en el campo de enfrentamiento, sorprendiendo a los Doménicos, quienes nunca habían visto hacer una invocación de tal magnitud… de hecho, nunca habían visto una invocación antes de ese día, sólo habían oído de ellas por Naruto y habían visto a Jiraiya cuando se preparaba para la batalla.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." Respondió Jiraiya, invocando a Gamabunta para equilibrar la balanza.

"¿Qué significa esto Jiraiya?" Preguntó Gamabunta, al verse invocado en un sitio desconocido y sin ningún otro potencial enemigo más que Katsuyu.

"Lo siento Bunta, a mí tampoco me gusta demasiado esto, pero Tsunade hace años que dejó la villa y se puso a colaborar con Orochimaru. Me temo que ha llegado el momento en que nos encarguemos de ella." Respondió Jiraiya, quien evitó mirar al rostro a su vieja compañera, ya que aún en estos momentos le era difícil lo que estaba haciendo.

Gamabunta entendió y por el rostro de Jiraiya sabía que iba muy en serio, de otro modo no estaría utilizando a los sabios sapos maestros del senjutsu, así que cargó contra Katsuyu con su enorme espada, aunque la babosa pudo dar una especie de salto para evitar el golpe. Tsunade aprovechó para lanzar unas agujas, las cuales detuvo con una de sus patas, pero no esperó que éstas explotaran de forma bastante potente, sacudiendo tanto al enorme anfibio como a Jiraiya.

El Sanin se dio cuenta que su invocación podría soportar poco castigo extra, así que intentó hacer lo mismo él, atacando a Katsuyu y Tsunade con un jutsu combinado, Bunta les dio aceite y él hizo la enorme llamarada de sapo… técnica que consiguió alcanzar a la babosa, pero simplemente se separó en partes más pequeñas; poniendo a Tsunade a salvo en una y luego se volvió a unir y crecer en tamaño, para quedar como estaba originalmente. La rubia arrojó nuevamente las agujas al enorme sapo, el cual ahora dio varios saltos hacia atrás para esquivarlas, a sabiendas que su poder no era para ser subestimado, así que entregó varios metros con tal de ponerse a salvo; sin embargo, ni él ni su invocador pudieron ver la maniobra que su oponente había puesto en marcha.

Katsuyu dio un salto, mientras parecía que se preparaba a disparar ácido en cualquier momento… aunque esto era sólo una tapadera, ya que sin notarlo al comienzo, Tsunade no estaba sobre su invocación; sino que en el suelo delante del enorme sapo, por lo que golpeó el suelo con mucha fuerza, provocando una especie de terremoto que hizo añicos el suelo debajo de Gamabunta, lastimándolo y derribándolo, faltando poco para hacerle lo mismo a Jiraiya.

"¡Jiraiya!" Gritó el lastimado y malogrado animal, que ya no podía aguantar más en ese plano, por lo que quería avisarle al Sanin de su situación.

"Está bien Bunta, gracias por tu ayuda." Dijo Jiraiya, tras lo cual el tremendo anfibio desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a Jiraiya cayendo desde varios metros de altura, para encontrarse que abajo en el suelo… Tsunade le estaba esperando con una sonrisa que no significaba nada bueno para él.

Jiraiya veía con algo de miedo cómo se acercaba al suelo y a Tsunade, el problema es que estaba muy cerca como para hacer algún jutsu, ya que seguramente tocaría el suelo y recibiría el golpe antes de terminar los sellos, hasta que se le ocurrió algo… apenas puso la punta del pie en el suelo, la rubia le dio un puñetazo en el rostro con toda su fuerza, esperando oír el sonido de su cráneo estallando en miles de pedazos…

…sin embargo, en vez de eso oyó un poof, ya que el Jiraiya se deshizo en una nube de humo. Y a partir de su sombra salió el verdadero Jiraiya, el cual en el último instante, se cambió con una réplica para esconderse en su propia sombra; en una muestra de habilidad, que dejó hasta a Tsunade impresionada. El peliblanco entonces sujetó el brazo que Tsunade tenía hacia delante y que había empleado para golpear a su réplica, con tal de inmovilizarla por unos instantes.

Tiempo que aprovechó de forma espectacular, porque en menos de dos segundos, ya había formado su técnica con la otra mano y la estaba estampando en todo el torso de Tsunade, quien poco o nada pudo hacer para prevenirlo.

"¡Cho Odama Rasengan!" Gritó Jiraiya, mientras golpeaba el vientre de su compañera con la poderosa técnica, que había desarrollado a partir del jutsu creado por su más ilustre alumno.

La rubia salió despedida hacia atrás como un rápido proyectil, hasta impactarse con unas rocas que habían salido producto de sus continuos golpes al suelo, ya que actualmente estaban peleando en una zona hundida de la superficie. El golpe había sido bastante grande y eso no podía negarlo, aunque Jiraiya no esperaba que se pudiera volver a levantar después de eso; pero afortunadamente para ella, las cosas no fueron así y pese a que ahora se daba uno de los eternos anhelos del Sanin… las cosas no eran en absoluto placenteras.

Jiraiya pudo ver que casi toda la ropa de Tsunade estaba hecha jirones, especialmente en donde había golpeado; por lo que, todo lo que le cubría el torso había desaparecido y podía ver directamente esos pechos con los que siempre había soñado… sin embargo, también vio algo que le hizo sentir un profundo odio.

"¡Tsunade cómo pudiste!" Gritó el Sanin, herido en su ego y tremendamente dolido, ya que entre las muchas decepciones que se había llevado con sus dos compañeros de equipo… y todas las veces que le habían fallado a él y a la villa, nunca esperó algo así…

"Ya había cedido a tantas cosas." Respondió Tsunade apartando la vista, asumiendo que eso había sido un terrible error. "Hice cosas horribles y esto no fue más que otro paso en su manipulación." Dijo Tsunade, refiriéndose al sello maldito que había en uno de sus pechos y que por las palabras de la rubia, confirmaba lo que el peliblanco había imaginado… su ahora muerto compañero había mantenido relaciones con ella. Para el Sanin era casi como una infidelidad, ya que pese a que él nunca había conseguido su corazón; tras la muerte de Dan imaginó que si no era de él, con todo ese esfuerzo y lo mucho que había intentado ganársela como mujer y compañera, nadie más lo haría… pero caer de esa forma para él era demasiado bajo.

Tsunade quien casi no podía seguir peleando, tuvo que recurrir al último recurso. La marca maldita comenzó a girar y extenderse a lo largo de su cuerpo, sorprendiendo a Jiraiya con el resultado, puesto que su piel ya clara y algo pálida, se volvió por completo blanca; mientras que una capa negra como cuero surgió para cubrir su expuesto cuerpo, e incluso crear unas prolongaciones en sus brazos y hombros a modo de grandes espinas… en su cabeza, se formaba una especie de tiara y su cabello ennegrecía por completo, lo que le confería una apariencia bastante gótica.

Tsunade, sólo dio un puñetazo hacia delante y bastó para que Jiraiya; quien se encontraba a poco más de cien metros, saliera disparado como si una verdadera explosión lo hubiese arrojado lejos, qué decir de su sorpresa ante tal manifestación de poder… pero lo peor es que las cosas no acababan ahí, porque mientras estaba siendo disparado hacia atrás, Tsunade apareció por un costado, para enterrarlo en el suelo con un codazo y finalmente dar un pequeño saltito para terminarlo con una patada.

Afortunadamente, Jiraiya pudo esquivar el golpe directo de la patada, pero de todos modos estaba hecho pedazos por los dos golpes anteriores y ahora había esquivado el fatal por muy poco; sin embargo, no se encontraba en buenas condiciones y como Tsunade estaba ahora, iba a perder el combate y la vida en cualquier momento. Definitivamente ese era un poder tremendo, seguramente tenía que ver en su alterado estado mental y esa enferma obsesión de hacerle caso a Orochimaru, pero los resultados eran innegables.

El sanin sólo reunió sus últimas fuerzas, para dar una de las primeras katas de sapo… el salto doble, el cual le permitió elevarse varios metros en el aire. Fue entonces que pudo hacer unos sellos de lo que era el último jutsu que había desarrollado, no lo había probado nunca en un adversario con vida, pero ésta era una excelente ocasión; mientras Tsunade lo miraba confiada, aunque algo confundida, ya que por los sellos que utilizaba parecía que iba a ser un jutsu de tierra, pero seguramente tendría que esperar a tocar el suelo para lanzarlo, así que ese sería el momento en que lo liquidaría.

"Doton Tsuchi Kairou." (Cubrimiento de tierra) Dijo Jiraiya, apuntando con una de sus manos hacia Tsunade, quien se encontraba varios metros debajo de él. La ahora morena, se vio cubierta de rocas, las cuales le ejercían una presión, que en su estado actual ella percibía como mínima; si ese era todo el jutsu, el pervertido estaba acabado… sin embargo, cuando trató de moverse las rocas que se habían pegado por sobre todo su cuerpo, comenzaron a girar en torno a él. Esto causó que en sus brazos, piernas, tronco y cabeza, las cosas comenzaran a girar alrededor de su cuerpo, haciendo más presión y lastimándola a ella y a la coraza negra en las partes donde había.

Tsunade rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo mortífero de la técnica… primero cubría al enemigo con rocas por sobre todo el cuerpo, luego las rocas giraban a una increíble velocidad, éstas comenzaban a frotar todo el cuerpo del enemigo, destruyendo cualquier armadura o coraza que tuviera por medio de la fricción, para finalmente hacer lo mismo con toda la piel o lo que quedara del que recibía el jutsu aquel.

Jiraiya cayó al suelo para liberar su técnica, la cual ya había matado a Tsunade, quien simplemente se quedó en silencio; mientras que su piel y la mayor parte de su cuerpo, era destruido por la fricción de las rocas, cuya velocidad iba aumentando progresivamente hasta que acababa con su víctima. La visión de su antigua compañera, reducida a poco más que un montón de huesos y un enorme manchón de sangre era horrible; simplemente le lanzó una bola de fuego, para que éste se encargue de desaparecer lo que alguna vez fue una orgullosa y digna kunoichi de Konoha.

"Que descanses en paz Hime." Dijo con tristeza Jiraiya, mientras se alejaba del campo de batallas para aproximarse más a los Doménicos, que estaban escondidos tras un cerro mirando el combate desde lejos, guardando un respetuoso silencio el cual nadie hizo el menor intento por quebrantar. Después de eso, comenzaron la retirada con la ayuda de Almos, debido a que Jiraiya estaba bastante desmejorado producto de la pelea que acababa de sostener.

..

.

Yugito estaba utilizando su habilidad con la recomposición elemental, puesto que su oponente era un absoluto desconocido y bastante poderoso por cierto. Sus manos cubiertas por rayos, no habían podido hacerle ni un rasguño a su escudo de vidrio, mientras que sus pies cubiertos por dura roca tampoco lograron más que unos ínfimos arañazos… fue entonces cuando el rey simio, le dijo que él podía convertirse en un Bo de diamante, lo cual debería bastar para romper el vidrio. Durante un ataque del renegado Yugito decidió intentarlo, sorprendiéndose al romper la espada de vidrio y luego el escudo, en el fallido intento de aquel sujeto macizo por atacarla.

Pese a que había sido tremendamente frustrado, el renegado no se ofuscó, simplemente hizo aparecer otro juego de escudo y espada; aunque ahora lo complementó con una armadura, la cual tenía muchas puntas, cosa que la hacía muy peligrosa para la integridad de la rubia. Sin embargo, Enma le dijo que no debía preocuparse y procurara aprovechar su largo para mantenerlo fuera de rango, la rubia sabía que el simio estaba en lo cierto… esa era la mejor estrategia, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a luchar con una vara y al hacerlo con una tan gruesa y pesada, perdía velocidad, así que comenzó a sacar una leve capa de chakra negro para mejorar sus atributos naturales.

"Vaya, al parecer esa oscura energía, que sentía dentro de ti no era tuya, sino de esas criaturas a las que llaman bijuu; quizá sí puedas extender este combate, hasta que mi compañero acabe con esas putitas y me ayude a terminar contigo." Habló el renegado intentando picar a Yugito, quien para sorpresa de aquel tipo, soltó una mano del báculo y llevándola al suelo le lanzó una poderosa descarga eléctrica al renegado, quien sintió el golpe y tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás.

"¿Qué pasó?… Acaso eso fue mucho para ti… gordito." Respondió la rubia provocando a su rival, en un intento de emplear su misma estrategia.

El tipo deshizo la espada y creó un martillo, con el cual cargó hacia la rubia, quien esperó hasta que estuviese lo suficientemente cerca y batió el enorme bastón negro que portaba; sin embargo, en el último momento brotó un cristal desde el suelo que se interpuso en el camino. El vidrio se rompió igual que los otros, pero bastó para recibir el impacto y hacer que Yugito reciba el martillazo en uno de sus brazos. En una enorme demostración de templanza, la rubia utilizó el otro brazo para golpear a su enemigo por el costado, a la altura del abdomen con el bastón, haciendo trizas la armadura y dañándolo en el proceso, con lo que ambos se volvieron a separar.

Yugito contempló su brazo y se fijó que estaba roto, así que simplemente liberó todo el poder de su bijou para acelerar la regeneración, entonces comprobó su brazo y al fijarse que estaba bien volvió a prestar atención a su adversario.

Sin embargo lo vio corriendo hacia ella, por lo que sujetó la invocación de Naruto con presteza con tal de golpearle apenas lo tuviera a su alcance… nunca esperó que el sujeto, con un movimiento de su mano hiciera aparecer sobre ella una tremenda pirámide de cristal, la cual se le hacía algo muy peligroso. Enma le dijo que podría protegerla un poco, sin embargo, más le valía que esa capa negra cubriese su piel ya que iban a volar muchos trozos. Seguido de eso, dejó de ser un báculo y se convirtió en una jaula, con el mismo color negro, aunque los barrotes eran un poco más delgados de lo que era antes en su forma de vara Bo.

La jinchuuriki del Nibi, pudo sentir cómo la enorme estructura caía hacia ella por su propio peso, hasta impactar con su jaula de seguridad; convirtiéndose en millones de diminutos y puntiagudos pedazos, los cuales impactaron contra la resistente energía que emanaba Yugito en esos momentos. Sin embargo, al preocuparse tanto de aquel ataque, se desentendió totalmente de su enemigo original; quien creó una especie de lanza de vidrio sumamente puntiaguda, la cual comenzó a crecer sumamente rápido, hasta que pasó por los barrotes de la improvisada celda y perforó la energía negra que protegía a Yugito… hiriéndola en el hombro izquierdo, en una herida bastante fea que si bien no dañó ningún vaso importante, le impedía seguir usando el báculo para atacar y le provocaba bastante dolor.

Yugito le pidió a Enma que levantara la jaula para alejarse de ahí, ya que si seguía intentando atacarla con esas cosas, podría herirla severamente o incluso matarla. El rey simio volvió a mostrarse en su forma original; sin embargo, apenas Yugito intentó dar un salto hacia atrás, un súbito movimiento la hizo bajar abruptamente al suelo… cuando pudo prestar atención a su alrededor, notó que había una especie de esferas de cristal, pero llenas de enormes espinas que sobresalían al menos unos quince centímetros… por lo que eran capaces de enterrarse y provocar bastantes daños. Ésas esferas estaban formando un verdadero domo esférico en torno a ellos, dejando a la chica atrapada con su enemigo, en un espacio bastante más reducido de lo que ella hubiera deseado.

La chica ahora estaba convencida que sólo tenía una oportunidad, pese al enorme peligro que representaba… se quedó quieta reuniendo toda la energía de que pudiera echar mano para realizar su ataque, claramente el renegado intentó aprovechar la situación para acabarla; así que disparó hacia ella un total de seis verdaderas jabalinas de cristal, las cuales se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia distintos puntos del expuesto cuerpo de la muchacha, quien sólo esperaba estar lista pronto.

Enma, quien había recibido la exclusiva indicación de protegerla, convirtió partes de su cuerpo en diamante y con eso pudo detener algunas de las lanzas, dejando pasar sólo dos; una de ellas se enterró en una pierna de Yugito, mientras que la otra pasó de largo sin dañarla. Cuando la rubia estuvo lista, concentró toda la energía del bijuu en la zona de su boca y dio un potente alarido; el cual produjo el avance de una energía negra, que era visible mientras se movía hacia el renegado, al cual golpeó y atravesó, avanzando varios metros como una verdadera onda expansiva.

Cuando el renegado fue alcanzado por ese ataque, su cuerpo emitió un tenue brillo y una figura se despegó de su cuerpo; el cual lucía distinto, ya que ahora se veía incluso más bajo y mucho menos fornido. La apariencia que tenía en estos instantes era la de un enano, mientras que en el aire, unos metros por sobre él había un hombre con apariencia antigua; pues sus vestimentas eran como túnicas largas de satín, de colores lisos y planos. El espíritu estaba en el aire, todo él estaba como oscurecido ya que su piel y sus ropas, se veían de un color bastante opaco… seguramente ese pulso negro le había provocado ese efecto, además del hecho de no poder moverse.

La chica aprovechó la conmoción en que parecía estar absorto su enemigo, para reunir chakra tipo rayo en su brazo derecho sin que al renegado pareciera importarle, ya que estaba aún intentando dialogar con su espíritu… el cual estaba claramente incapacitado, así que nunca advirtió cuando la rubia le lanzó una potentísima descarga.

"Raiton jibashi." (Asesino eléctrico) Dijo Yugito, lanzando la descarga que tenía todo lo que le quedaba de energía en esos momentos.

El renegado nunca vio venir el ataque, por lo que el mortal golpe eléctrico le acabó de una sola vez; dejando su cuerpo chamuscado en el suelo, y al espíritu desvaneciéndose progresivamente en el aire sin alcanzar a recuperar su color o su movilidad.

…

Anko y Hinata por otro lado, estaban llevando la pelea bastante mejor. Resultó que el jutsu kakudai de Hinata, podía deshacer los ataques del renegado; quien tenía por espíritu un águila, así que les arrojaba plumas y algunos ataques de viento, que Hinata había podido neutralizar sin mayores dificultades. Lo mejor de todo es que tras su resurrección, Anko obtuvo nuevas habilidades, como la que ahora llamaba Gosutosuneku o Serpiente Fantasma, la cual consistía en usar el espíritu de sus serpientes… pero no en sus cuerpos originales, sino en masas de chakra; por lo que podía controlarlas por el aire a voluntad, realizar todo tipo de movimientos controlados y provocar los mismos efectos de veneno y daño con sus ataques.

El renegado nunca pudo entender, cómo alguien podía perseguirle en el aire con tanta facilidad, ya que era algo inédito. Seguramente ni las cadenas de Naruto, podrían haberle seguido el paso como lo hacían las serpientes fantasma de Anko; quien con sólo cuatro, ya tenía todo lastimado al sujeto, él sabía que mientras más durara el combate, peor para él ya que estaría dando más tiempo al veneno para hacer su trabajo.

"Hebidoragon." (Serpiente dragón) Gritó Anko, juntando sus dos manos con los dedos en dirección al enemigo, para realizar su última técnica. Un enorme dragón apareció en el lugar, aunque su cuerpo era como de serpiente y no tenía ningún tipo de extremidades, la criatura avanzó hasta engullir al tipo que estaba combinado con un águila y explotar, liberando toda la energía de la que estaba compuesto, eliminando a su presa sin dejar el menor rastro de su existencia.

A los pocos instantes, luego de haber acabado a su enemigo… las dos chicas, Hinata y Anko sintieron el pulso de energía producido por Yugito; entonces se fijaron que el enemigo al que ella estaba enfrentando, fue derrotado y su espíritu se había separado de él. Lo siguiente que hicieron, fue mirar al niño deforme, con la intención de enfrentarlo para liberar al rubio; sin embargo, no alcanzaron a enfocarlo bien con sus ojos, cuando un tremendo disparo de fuego le llegó de frente, arrasándolo por completo sin que pudiera hacer ninguna otra cosa.

Al ver este ataque, fijaron su vista en Naruto y con alegría vieron que el rubio, ya estaba de nuevo con los pies sobre el suelo, controlando su cuerpo; aunque en condiciones bastante paupérrimas ya que le faltaba un brazo y tenía mucha sangre sobre la ropa. Había dejado la sincronización con Shamash, aunque sus ojos estaban rojos y rasgados, mientras que del enemigo, ahora sólo quedaban unas calcinadas piezas del carrito donde transportaban a Ruan.

Hinata y Anko, que estaban en mejores condiciones se acercaron rápidamente hasta el rubio, pero éste les dio una mirada como evaluando su estado y al comprobar que estuviesen bien, pasó de ellas sin prestarles demasiada atención; hasta que tras recorrer varios metros a un paso lento y con algo de cojera, ya que al estar con un brazo menos, su equilibrio era bastante pobre. Aún así llegó hasta Yugito, quien estaba arrodillada en el suelo, presionando el hombro que le habían perforado, ella cuando vio que Naruto aún sangraba y por sus intenciones, parecía que iba a curarla a ella primero hizo una protesta.

"Pero Naruto tu bra…" No pudo seguir, ya que con una bofetada, Naruto la silenció y de paso la puso en el suelo, sorprendiendo a los que estaban ahí.

"Enma, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, puedes retirarte." Dijo Naruto al rey simio, quien se había quedado acompañando a la rubia, pese a que estaba muy agotado y ya le quedaba muy poco chakra; por lo que, asintió a las palabras de Naruto y se marchó. "Yugito… chicas." Empezaba el rubio, como para hacerles saber que esas palabras iban para todas. "Aquí yo soy el que da las órdenes, y el orden en que las curaré es asunto mío." Dijo el rubio, para finalmente poner la mano que aún le quedaba, sobre la rubia y regenerar todo el tejido y la sangre perdida durante el combate; dejándola físicamente como nueva, ya que aún estaba exhausta producto de toda la exigencia del combate.

Luego de unos minutos, Naruto había dejado a Yugito impecable, miró nuevamente a Hinata y Anko; detectando un mínimo rasguño en el rostro de la segunda, entonces llevó la mano hasta su rostro… ella iba a decir algo, pero al recordar las palabras de Naruto, simplemente se quedó callada y cerró los ojos. El rubio puso la mano a algunos centímetros y dejó que la luz dorada dejara su hermoso rostro igual de perfecto que siempre, entonces, en una demostración de afecto acarició su mejilla; sorprendiendo a la pelimorada, quien abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una sonrisa en la cara de Naruto… la cual rápidamente cambió a un rostro de disgusto, el cual fue inmediatamente notorio para las tres.

"¡Olvidaron todo lo que les dije!" Les reprochó Naruto en voz alta, causando que las chicas se dieran cuenta recién en esos instantes de su error. "¿No me pasé un buen rato explicándoles y dándoles armas?" Preguntó el rubio, en el mismo tono de reto. "Todo esto que pasó es culpa vuestra, ustedes no lucharon contra ninjas. Los guerreros espirituales no se basan en la velocidad y en tácticas engañosas como un ninja, ellos luchan aprovechando las ventajas de sus habilidades; es ahí, donde ustedes tienen que aprovechar las ventajas que tienen sobre ellos." Acabó el rubio con la reprimenda, moviendo la cabeza en forma desaprobatoria; las tres miraron hacia el suelo, ya que sentían incluso culpables, porque Naruto seguía en pésimas condiciones… pero en vez de preocuparse por él, las estaba regañando… era culpa de ellas, que él siguiera así.

Sólo después de eso, el jinchuuriki llevó su mano hasta la zona donde nacía el hombro que había perdido y que aún le sangraba, comenzó a producir su luz dorada y con mucho asombro, las chicas vieron cómo iba apareciendo de a poco el tejido perdido… primero los huesos, después los músculos, vasos sanguíneos y nervios, luego los cartílagos y ligamentos, para acabar con las diferentes capas de la piel, entonces y cuando tuvo sus dos brazos en buen estado… el rubio las sorprendió, envolviéndolas a las tres en un abrazo que pese a ser silencioso ya que nadie decía nada, era muy decidor en cuanto a las cosas que tenían significado, ya que les demostraba a las chicas el aprecio y la preocupación del rubio.

No supieron con certeza el tiempo que pasaron ahí en esa posición, pero se les hizo eterno. Las cosas al menos de momento estaban bien y mientras se tuvieran los unos a los otros, era más que suficiente para que todo siguiera bien.

"Hinata, por favor revisa la zona con tu Byakugan, no quiero ninguna sorpresa." Pidió Naruto ya separándose de las chicas, cambiando con esto totalmente el tema y el ambiente, el cual parecía un verdadero carrusel de emociones… podía pasar de una frialdad y rigidez extrema, a una ternura y calidez asombrosas… todo esto con sólo unas pocas palabras. Al final la Hyuga, rápidamente obedeció y comenzó a revisar la zona con su línea de sangre, no encontrando nada más que pudiera llamar la atención.

"¿Naruto, quiénes eran esos?" Preguntaba Yugito, quien sentía como que Naruto conocía a algunos de esos sujetos.

"Ellos eran renegados, pero al único que conocía era a Ruan, él fue un experimento de Zhular. Según Marko, cuando el chico era un niño, demostró que era capaz de ver los espíritus; así que él quiso anticiparse a todo el proceso, buscando darle más tiempo para fortalecerse y le inyectó algo. No sé si fue su sangre o algún tipo de pócima fabricada… el punto es que la reacción fue casi inmediata y quedó así como lo vieron ustedes… claramente sus padres primero quedaron muy dolidos y luego intentaron desquitar su rabia con Zhular… sin embargo, éste los liquidó con extrema facilidad ya que eran simples humanos…al final él lo crió hace unos pocos años. Marko dijo que todo eso había pasado, un par de años antes de la primera invasión de los renegados." Les explicó Naruto las palabras que su sensei, le había dicho a él hace mucho tiempo.

No sabía si eran totalmente ciertas, ya que ahora desconfiaba de todo lo que alguna vez había recibido de él; sin embargo, no veía razón para que eso fuese mentira… en los planes del renegado infiltrado, Naruto o se uniría a sus filas o moriría al rehusarse; por lo que no obtendría provecho de esa información sin importar lo que pasara… a menos que las cosas cayeran fuera de sus planes, como finalmente ocurrió.

"El tipo de las alas, debe haber sido quien evaluó al tipo que trabajaba para Akashiro, los pobres tontos imaginaron que eran los más listos, pero ella vio a través de todos sus planes." Dijo Naruto mofándose de la estrategia ideada por Marko y Zhular, la cual falló miserablemente, cuando intervino la ex primera Doménico que ahora descansaba en paz, tras vivir joven durante muchísimos e incontables años. "Vamos a ver al feudal, seguro que hay más renegados con él y no quiero dejar a ninguno con vida." Añadió Naruto, mientras giraba para cambiar la dirección en la que hacía su avance.

Realmente sería mucho más fácil utilizar el Hiraishin ya que tenía un kunai en esa ciudad, pero llevar a las tres consigo no era algo que pudiese hacer en estos momentos, a menos que estuviera dispuesto a quedar prácticamente sin chakra, exponiéndose a cualquier cosa; por lo que aprovecharon el viaje, para pasar algo de tiempo juntos, viajando como la gente normal lo haría.

Tardaron toda esa tarde y noche, llegando temprano a la ciudad. Habiendo recuperado la mayor parte de su energía, el rubio sujetó a sus mujeres cerca de la entrada y se transportó al cuarto de hotel, donde ya se habían hospedado varias veces y tras dejarlas en la habitación, apareció afuera de la recepción para pedir el cuarto de forma normal… con tal de evitar que alguien entrase de forma inesperada e indeseada.

..

.

-Mientras en otro sitio-

"Vaya, qué visita más ilustre." Comentó la Mizukage, al ver frente a su escritorio, al hombre que hace poco había llegado a su villa y que ella, estaba esperando desde que recibió la noticia… puesto que para que haya llegado hasta ahí, sin duda debía tratarse de algo serio.

"Mizuka…" Empezaba a decir este recién llegado, cuando la atractiva mujer que dirigía Kiri le interrumpió.

"Dime Mei." Pidió ella, en un tono serio y plano, que no dejaba espacio para la coquetería ni alguna otra segunda lectura, simplemente era por un capricho personal.

"Está bien, Mei-san." Contestó el hombre, volviendo a enfocarse en el tema que le había llevado hasta ese lugar. "¿Imagino que está al tanto, de lo que sucedió hace poco tiempo en la aldea de la Nube?" Partió mencionando aquel ninja, ante el rostro sereno de la portadora de dos líneas de sangre; quien demostraba así, estar en conocimiento de aquel suceso.

"Sí, nosotros somos aliados de Kumo y les estamos apoyando, por si alguna otra nación intenta sacar provecho de la situación." Respondió casi insinuando, que ellos defenderían Kumogakure en caso de un ataque de Konoha.

"¡Oh! No, por favor no piense eso de mí." Intentó excusarse aquel connotado shinobi, quien sabía que la conversación podía dirigirse en ese sentido y francamente no lo deseaba, ya que quería que le escucharan y confiaran en sus palabras. "Mi motivo, es simplemente cooperación ante un enemigo común… debe estar al tanto que el causante de la casi completa aniquilación de la Nube, es consecuencia de Naruto Namikaze." Mencionó el sujeto, que se encontraba de pie frente a la mujer, quien se limitó a asentir para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo. "Posteriormente ha habido ataques a Iwa y Suna, claramente la aldea de la arena no es la misma de antes, sino que estaba siendo reinstaurada por una extraña organización; sin embargo, hace algunas horas han culminado los ataques en los dos lugares, por lo que asumo que son…"

"Diferentes enemigos." Completó lo que iba a decir Tobirama Senju, el Segundo Hokage, quien estaba en su oficina con fines que aún le eran desconocidos.

"Así es… pero de lo que estamos seguros, es que ambos están en contra de las aldeas ocultas; así que debemos aunque sea, cooperar un poco si esperamos sobrevivir." Respondió el menor de los hermanos Senju, que dirigían la Hoja. "Uno de esos dos ataques sin duda es obra de Naruto… por la forma, yo diría que el de Suna, ya que en Iwa arrasaron el país completo; eliminando casi totalmente a sus habitantes y eso difiere demasiado de lo que hizo en Kumo…" Infirió el Nidaime de Konoha, a raíz de toda la información que habían recabado.

"Aún no sabemos si estos dos frentes son aliados o enemigos entre sí, pero si siguen su modus operandis, dos aldeas más serán atacadas." Respondió la Mizukage, quien estaba tan consciente como Tobirama de la compleja situación en que se encontraban.

"Pero con toda certeza, puedo afirmar que Naruto no atacará Konoha." Afirmó el experto manipulador de agua, ante la mirada de intriga de la Mizukage; quien pensaba todo lo contrario y se sorprendía hasta el día de hoy, que Naruto haya atacado Kumo antes que Konoha… siendo que tenía más historia con ellos y seguramente les guardaba un mayor rencor. "La última vez que él intentó enfrentarnos, falló miserablemente y él es una persona muy inteligente." Respondió Tobirama, para hacer una pequeña pausa antes de seguir. "Él no atacará Konoha, hasta que ésta esté debilitada… o al menos mi hermano y yo lo estemos." Agregó el Segundo Hokage, con una enorme convicción en sus palabras.

"Bien… aprecio la buena intención, pero no veo en que nos podría ayudar una suposición así." Replicó Mei Terumi, quien bufaba por lo bajo, ya que no le había dicho nada que ella no supiera… excepto por lo último, que no era una certeza y no le brindaba ninguna seguridad, siendo que la otra fuerza, era capaz de barrer con una villa en unos cuantos días, por lo que de ningún modo debía ser menospreciada.

"Discúlpeme por mi mala costumbre de hacer conjeturas, pero normalmente acierto… aunque debo admitir que el motivo real de mi visita es éste." Dijo el Segundo, sacando un sobre café de entre su ropa y dejándolo sobre el escritorio de la mujer que tenía en frente. "Ahí está todo lo que sabemos de Naruto; sus ataques, sus más comunes estrategias de combate… y su mayor debilidad." Dijo el Hokage, poniendo mucho énfasis al mencionar la parte de la debilidad, parte que por supuesto, cautivó poderosamente la atención de la Mizukage.

"¿Acaso tiene un punto débil?" Preguntó ella incrédula, ya que para haber destruido Kumo por su propia cuenta, sin mayor respaldo que un par de mujeres, un punto débil que fuera de conocimiento público era algo extraño; especialmente si él mismo, había echado a correr rumores sobre sus pretensiones de dominación mundial.

"En realidad son dos…" Explicó el Segundo, recibiendo una atenta mirada, por parte de la Godaime Mizukage. "Naruto tiene unos poderes extraños, saca cadenas, fuego y un aro dorado con sólo mover sus manos; no necesita sellos ni nada, apenas un ligero movimiento y puede atrapar a cualquier persona, o hacer aparecer una barrera prácticamente impenetrable que repele todo tipo de ataques… pero uno de sus poderes y el que más aborrece, aunque desconozco el motivo… es el de revivir a los muertos. Necesita cumplir algunas condiciones, pero el asunto es que esas mujeres que le acompañan… Anko Mitarashi, Hinata Hyuga y Yugito Nii… ellas son su debilidad. Ya he visto cómo puede ponerse si algo les pasa…" Terminó el Segundo, explicándole a la Mizukage lo sucedido con Anko, durante el ataque del escuadrón viento divino de Suna.

"Tras revivir a alguien, Naruto queda con sus poderes sellados por espacio de entre 7 y 10 días… así que si logran herir de muerte a alguna de las tres, podrían vencerlo… pero no le aseguro nada, ya que perfectamente podría volverse demente, acabar con todo y luego revivir…" Estaba explicando el Segundo, cuando antes de justificar su información, la mujer le volvió a interrumpir.

"No te preocupes, esa información es sumamente importante. No importa si se vuelve loco y quiere destruir todo, puedo amenazarlo con alguna de las otras dos… el muy tonto se consiguió tres novias y sólo logró tener más puntos débiles…" Añadió confiada la Mizukage, ante la gran oportunidad que se les presentaba con esto.

"La otra debilidad de Naruto es con su escudo." Explicó el Hokage, relatando sus experiencias. "Por alguna razón, cuando se le arroja un ataque único, o un pequeño número de ellos… los bloquea sin importar su potencia, su elemento o cualquiera otra cosa. Si usted le manda un jutsu que sea un solo golpe; es decir, un dragón elemental, un tsunami, un meteorito o lo que sea, lo va a bloquear por completo. Pero cuando le arrojamos ataques múltiples, como los cien proyectiles de agua, su escudo sólo bloquea unos pocos y luego es como si no estuviera ahí… y Naruto recibirá los demás directamente." Mencionó el Segundo, con eso acabando su explicación sobre las habilidades y debilidades, que poseía el nuevo enemigo común de las naciones ninja.

La Mizukage estaba enormemente agradecida, esa información podría ser vital a la hora de enfrentar al rubio… y si es que el Segundo Hokage estaba en lo cierto, lo más probable es que Naruto sí fuese a atacarles; por lo que, al menos ahora podrían estar preparados.

"Hokage-dono… creo que tengo una información que le puede ser útil." Dijo la mujer, llamando la atención del Senju, quien estaba a punto de despedirse para partir de ahí. "Recientemente se ha reportado una pelea, en un sector aislado de la villa. Un sitio en donde residía tu sobrina nieta, Tsunade." Informó la Mizukage, a la espera de la reacción del sujeto.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó él, demandando más información, mientras en su rostro se reflejaba la sorpresa que todo eso le causaba.

"Según los reportes, ha luchado contra su antiguo compañero Jiraiya. En el sitio del combate hay una enorme destrucción, pero cuando éste se alejaba del borde fronterizo del país, se vio que el sanin estaba en compañía de dos personas más… no sabemos qué pasó en el combate, pero en donde debería estar Tsunade, no hay más que un rastro de una bola de fuego." Informó en un tono serio y respetuoso la mujer, pensando que aquel hombre podría tener aún, un lazo emocional con aquella mujer.

"Al parecer Naruto ha hecho un pequeño grupo… bien, si eso es todo debo retirarme, ya que he de informar a mi hermano de las últimas noticias." Dijo el estoico ninja Senju, con una fría y plana expresión, mientras salía de la oficina y de la villa…

…cuando estuvo alejado de cualquiera otra persona, se acercó a un árbol… y poniendo una mano sobre éste para afirmarse, se pasó la otra mano por el rostro, limpiando el líquido que se asomaba tímidamente, por el rabillo de sus ojos… '_¿Cómo lo supo?'_ Pensó Tobirama '_Ni siquiera mi hermano lo sabía… ella no le hacía mal a nadie._'

Flash Back.

Tobirama Senju, era alguien muy entusiasta e impetuoso, muchos lo comparaban con su hermano; aquel ninja diez años mayor, que parecía ser mejor que él en todo, mucha gente pensaba que él era el hombre más fuerte del mundo… y posiblemente tuvieran razón…

…todos los comparaban y le dejaban a él relegado al segundo lugar…

…todos menos Tsunade.

Tsunade era muy pequeña, pero como Hashirama siempre estaba o planificando las estrategias de combate o haciendo alguna otra cosa, nunca compartía con el resto de la familia. Mientras que Tobirama solía abstraerse de pasar tiempo con el resto del clan, porque pese a que era muy talentoso… y seguramente el más fuerte después de su hermano, todos lo despreciaban… o al menos esa era la impresión que a él le quedaba…

…todos excepto Tsunade, su sobrina nieta era bastante alegre y siempre le dijo, que lo quería mucho más que a su abuelo Hashirama. La linda chica de cabello rubio era muy pequeña, pero debido a que compartía más con él, lo quería mucho y siempre le decía que él era mejor y más buena persona que su hermano.

Para cualquier otra persona, eso podría ser poco… especialmente si venía de un niño que no pasaba los diez años de edad; pero al fin y al cabo, era la única persona que lo reconocía como alguien valioso… ya que incluso su hermano, lo miraba en menos y lo trataba como una especie de empleado… y lo seguía haciendo.

Incluso la predilección de la rubia fue puesta a prueba, cuando en uno de los cumpleaños posteriores de la alumna de Sarutobi, Hashirama le dio un raro pendiente; ella le dijo que no entendía el significado de aquel regalo, pero entonces él le dijo que era un cristal hecho con su chakra, el cual debido a su propiedad Mokuton, era una de las cosas más escasas y valoradas del mundo… volviendo ese un regalo, tremendamente costoso, e imposible de superar…

…pero cuando la atención dejó de estar centrada en la cumpleañera, ésta se acercó a su tío Tobi; como le decía por comodidad… y le dio las gracias diciéndole que su regalo había sido el mejor, ya que era algo que ella quería.

Tsunade siempre buscaba evitar las confrontaciones, ella con tristeza veía que todos entrenaban y volvían lastimados… a excepción del abuelo, quien casi siempre salía airoso. Por esto es que quería aprender a curar en vez de herir, para poder ayudar a su familia. Ella siempre pensó que ya había suficientes soldados en el clan Senju, pero no había ningún médico decente, así que se interesó por esa área; pero aún era poco conocida y en Konoha era algo muy nuevo, que se practicaba casi por ensayo y error… sin embargo, en países con más vegetación, había más información sobre los tratamientos y los efectos de las distintas sustancias en el cuerpo; por lo que, él le había encargado un par de libros y se los había dado para su cumpleaños, haciéndola muy feliz.

Fin Flash Back.

'_Hace meses que sabía de su localización, pero procuré que fuera lo más secreto posible… ¡Maldito seas Naruto!_' Gritaba en su mente contra el rubio, quien estaba detrás de todo eso que estaba pasando, mientras desahogaba un poco de las emociones, que le inundaban golpeando el tronco de un árbol.


	19. Factor Clave

CAPITULO 19

Factor Clave.

Naruto volvió al cuarto, ya había anochecido y faltaba poco para la media noche. Aunque hubiera preferido hacer su ataque de noche, no estaba en muy buenas condiciones; así como tampoco debían estarlo las chicas, por lo que se tomaría un pequeño receso. Al llegar a la habitación se puso a reír al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Las chicas estaban en pijama, Hinata usaba una polera y unos pantalones muy cortos, aunque holgados para estar más cómoda. Anko usaba un peto mucho más pequeño que Hinata, pero seguía siendo peto y no un sostén, también usaba unas pantaletas, mientras que Yugito simplemente dormía con ropa interior. Por lo mismo de que le daba un poco de pena, trataba de taparse, pero la pelimorada le intentaba hacer cosquillas para que no pudiera cubrirse.

Hinata estaba de pie frente a la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta, así que nunca vio llegar a Naruto a esa habitación. Se sorprendió mucho cuando el rubio pasó el brazo por su cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello. Si bien su primera reacción fue de sorpresa, al notar que se trataba de él, se entregó de inmediato. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás como para ponerle a disposición todo su cuello, pero él le dio un beso en la boca; el cual le hizo sentir una verdadera corriente recorriendo su cuerpo. Eran esos momentos o cuando las curaba, que él demostraba que las quería, que le hacían ver que pese a lo frío que el rubio era a veces, ellas eran muy importantes en su vida, las tres.

Sin embargo, de pronto sintió otro par de manos y al abrir los ojos, vio que Yugito estaba delante suyo, masajeando sus pechos, acto que le dio un poco de vergüenza; pero no le desagradó en lo más mínimo, simplemente siguió besando al rubio, quien también notó la presencia de la tercera chica del grupo. Cuando ésta, aprovechando su estatura, ya que era la más alta de las tres, comenzó a frotar su desarrollada delantera en la espalda de Naruto, entusiasmándolo tremendamente.

Terminando el beso con una sonrisa, Naruto tomó la mano de Anko y la puso sobre su hombro, como pidiéndole que la deje ahí. Girando un poco, sujetó de la cintura a las otras dos y así se fueron los tres hasta la cama, quedando él sentado mirando de frente a Yugito, mientras Anko seguía detrás de él en igual posición y Hinata estaba a un lado, apoyada a gatas sobre la cama.

El rubio rápidamente se giró para darle su merecida atención a Anko, aunque sólo lo hizo girando la espalda. Hinata aprovechó para quitarle los pantalones cada vez que Yugito la dejaba, ya que le estaba dando muchos besos; al parecer, de algún modo se había entusiasmado con Hinata esa noche, puesto que no desperdiciaba oportunidad para tocarla o besarla. Anko por otro lado, se ocupó de la chaqueta, dejando por fin al rubio sin su ropa. Esto les permitió apreciar su rígido miembro, el cual desde hace varios minutos, ya reclamaba algo de acción.

Naruto pronto volvió a mirar hacia las demás, para ver que Yugito estaba recostada sobre Hinata y ambas, estaban besándose de forma muy apasionada. Aunque la Hyuga seguía siendo conducida, ya que Yugito ponía mucha más acción al acariciarla en sus zonas más sensibles. Esto la tenía sumamente excitada, ya que eso era un tremendo montón de sensaciones, principalmente nuevas para ella. Cuando vio a Naruto, quien se puso sobre la rubia sujetando sus nalgas, introdujo su miembro en su ya preparada vagina, haciendo que la chica detuviera sus avances en Hinata por unos instantes.

"Hinata, este es el momento para que la hagas pagar." Habló Naruto, con una sonrisa divertida que entusiasmó mucho a la Hyuga. Ella se movió un poco y comenzó a chupar uno de los pezones de la chica que tenía encima, mientras amasaba el otro con las manos y Naruto se movía dentro y fuera de ella, de forma rítmica e intensa.

Anko por mientras, se acercó al trío y se apoderó del rostro del rubio a quien cubrió a besos. Le encantaba poder probar sus labios y sentir esa lengua, que podía expresar emociones tan dispares; así que, mientras el rubio hacía el amor con Yugito, las otras dos, acompañaban el trabajo. Hinata ahora sobre la rubia y Anko sobre su amo. Tras algunos minutos de intensa labor, Naruto sintió cómo la vagina de la rubia comenzaba a contraerse, producto de que estaba experimentando un orgasmo. Él comenzó a arremeter con más fuerza e intensidad para lograr lo mismo, hasta venirse en su interior y dejarla sintiendo su semen caliente en su intimidad.

Naruto miró a Hinata y se dio cuenta que estaba bastante sobre estimulada por todo lo que Yugito jugó con ella, le dio una mirada a Anko… quien entendió que prácticamente le encargaban a Yugito, así que dejando a los más jóvenes de cada sexo, la pelimorada aprovechó que Yugito estaba tumbada boca abajo y absolutamente rendida, para tocarla suave y lentamente en sitios muy sensibles; como la parte baja de su espalda, justo donde la cola estaba a punto de comenzar, o el interior de sus muslos. Pasaba sus dedos con mucha delicadeza, pero con un claro objetivo, el cual era excitarla mucho más. Cuando se fijó que ella estaba un poco tensa, supo que estaba logrando su objetivo; así que, utilizando su lengua se puso a recorrer su cuello, hasta llegar a su oreja a la cual le dio un pequeño mordisco. Esto último acabó con sus defensas, dando un pequeño gemido, recibió otra vez el éxtasis que ahora la chica le estaba dando.

Por otro lado, Naruto se quedó viendo a Hinata a los ojos. Ella estaba en la cama, apoyada sobre su espalda, Naruto solo sujetó sus piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros; sonrojando un poco a Hinata, por lo expuesta y entregada de la situación. Ésa fue la única demostración de vergüenza que dio, cosa que sorprendió a Naruto; ya que la cara de deseo que tenía ahora, era algo impensado para la Hinata que él conoció hace varios años atrás.

"Ahora vas a ver cómo son las cosas." Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa más lasciva y apuntó con su pene directo a su ano, ella no lo vio por el ángulo en que tenía la cabeza; sin embargo pudo sentir la punta del miembro del rubio en la entrada de su agujero. Sintió un poco de miedo, pero cuando Naruto comenzó a presionar lo hizo de a poco, cosa que consiguió tranquilizarla; para que pese a su estrechez, pudiera entrar hasta el final y de ese modo, volver a comenzar el movimiento… solo que ahora era mucho más intenso y rápido de lo que había sido con Yugito. Hinata por otra parte estaba sorprendida de poder sentir aquel placer en su recto. La sensación de tener el miembro de Naruto tan aprisionado y aún así se moviera en su interior, la tenía vuelta loca… lo único que lograba hacer era gemir y gritar el nombre de Naruto cuando le salía la voz.

Lo que no había notado, es que hacerlo en esa postura cansaba bastante, ya que requería de cierto esfuerzo. Cuando Naruto alcanzó por segunda vez el clímax aquella noche, ella al sentir su caliente leche derramarse dentro de sí… acabó obteniendo la misma sensación de placer, pero cuando el rubio se separó de ella y la soltó, ésta quedó muerta de cansancio en la cama. Aunque aún seguía de espaldas, a diferencia de Yugito, no iba a poder moverse de donde estaba.

Naruto estaba sentado recobrando el aliento. Si Hinata se había cansado con eso, qué decir de él, quien tenía que hacer bastante más fuerza, en toda aquella postura y el constante movimiento que llevaba. Cuando estaba apenas recuperándose, sintió unas manos apoyarse en su espalda, alguien lo tomó de las sienes y le hizo la cabeza hacia atrás. El rubio obviamente le seguía la corriente y acabó dándole un beso invertido, disfrutando además del beso, el contacto que tenía su rostro con los senos de Anko, quien buscaba eso. Ambos giraron un poco y quedaron apoyados sobre la cama haciendo lo mismo, por lo que avanzando un poco más en el cuerpo del otro pudieron acercar el rostro a la zona púbica de su pareja, realizando un sesenta y nueve muy caliente.

Anko lamía y masturbaba el miembro de Naruto, el cual se reponía rápidamente de la actividad realizada, mientras Naruto jugaba con su lengua en torno al clítoris y los sensibles labios de Anko. Su traviesa mano dejaba uno o dos dedos, jugando con el otro agujero de la chica, la cual percibía como una sensación de placer y ansias, ya que de pronto le hacía una leve penetración con los dedos; sólo para hacerla desear más la de verdad… cosa que de momento estaba consiguiendo total y absolutamente.

Cuando se sintió listo, Naruto se separó de Anko para acomodarse mejor. Se acomodó casi al lado de ella pero estando levemente inclinado, tomó una de sus piernas y la separó un poco, entonces procedió a entrar en su vagina y comenzar sus embestidas; sin embargo, una de las cosas que más grabadas le quedó a Anko, fue que estaban uno junto al otro y el rubio la abrazó y la besó, para luego seguir con el movimiento de caderas, sin soltarla en ningún momento.

Era precisamente eso lo que buscaba, contención, protección, incluso sentirse como su posesión. La verdad es que nada le importaba si podían haber momentos como ese, fue ahí donde perdió cualquier tipo de barrera o trauma que pudiera haber tenido y se dedicó a disfrutar hasta el último segundo de aquello… pasándolo de maravillas, ya que Naruto era un excelente hombre en la cama.

Cuando sintió que Naruto daba un gemido grave con la boca cerrada, entendió que se estaba viniendo, cosa que ella estaba aguantando para hacerlo juntos. Aprovechando los últimos momentos para alcanzar el clímax, se movió rápidamente y consiguió tener su orgasmo junto con el último que el rubio experimentaría en esa velada.

La pelimorada se pasó algunos segundos disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación que eso le producía. Era como si todos sus sentidos, se confabularan en bombardear su cerebro y su cuerpo entero con percepciones placenteras, dulces y delicadas; con un ligero toque eléctrico que le daba aún más refuerzo a todo aquello… no supo cuanto tiempo pasó con exactitud, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y fijarse en la persona a quien se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, éste estaba durmiendo, pero no la soltaba. Ella se acomodó un poco para bajar la pierna, sin embargo, cuando intentó moverse un poco más, Naruto apretó aún más el abrazo y ella murmuró algo para sí misma. '_Sí Naruto… soy completamente tuya._'

…

Al día siguiente, Naruto despertó sintiendo un brazo algo adormecido, abrió los ojos para ver qué es lo que estaba provocando esa sensación y se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a Anko muy estrechamente; mientras a ambos lados de ellos, dormían pacíficamente las otras dos chicas, Hinata y Yugito.

Naruto recordó lo sucedido la noche recién pasada y no pudo reprimir, la sonrisa algo lasciva que se formaba en su rostro de sólo pensar en ello. Se lo había pasado genial y no esperaba el tener tiempo para repetirlo; sin embargo, por mucho que le gustase la idea de quedarse ahí con ellas, tenía un país que desestabilizar, rápidamente liberó su cuerpo y se salió de la cama.

Cuando se percató de sus ropas, tuvo que dejarlas en el suelo ya que estaban todo arrugadas y regadas por el suelo. Simplemente sacó otro juego desde uno de sus pergaminos y se la colocó, se miró en el espejo que había en el baño para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien y volvió una última vez a la habitación, para mirar a sus mujeres con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de partir.

Decidió bajar como la gente normal y hacerlo caminando a través del hotel. Ahí le saludaron y él indicó que nadie subiera a molestar a su cuarto, para que sus acompañantes pudieran dormir. La recepcionista tomó nota y despidió cordialmente al llamativo rubio que salía hacia la calle.

Naruto miró hacia la mansión del feudal, gracias al rango de movimiento que los kunai marcados le permitían, entrar sería cosa fácil; ya que podía moverse dentro de un espacio de un kilómetro a cualquier kunai marcado y él siempre andaba por lo menos con dos encima. Fue de esta forma que pasó a los guardias principales y con dos saltos más entró a la mansión, saltándose toda la seguridad que ésta tenía, precisamente para resguardar la vida del hombre que dirigía los destinos de todo el país del viento.

El rubio se fijó que alguien se aproximó a él, esta persona era un empleado quien se sobresaltó al ver ahí a un desconocido avanzar con tanta libertad, por lo que se acercó a increparlo. Nada pudo hacer ante el rápido movimiento de la garra de Naruto, la cual le arrancó el alma, provocando que su cuerpo; el cual ahora no era más que un cascarón vacío, cayera sin vida al suelo.

Nuestro futuro rey del mundo, subió unas escaleras encontrándose dos personas más. Era un hombre y una mujer. A decir verdad, no conocía su labor ni su posición en la corte del feudal, pero tampoco es que le importara mucho; iba a matar a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino hasta dar con su objetivo. Después de todo, llegado a ese punto, unas cuantas vidas más o menos, no era algo demasiado importante. La mujer estuvo a punto de gritar, pero con la ayuda del Hiraishin, Naruto pudo acabarla antes de que pudiera hacerlo, generando una cara de espanto atroz en el que iba junto a ella; quien se quedó paralizado por el miedo, permitiéndole al rubio cobrar su alma con facilidad.

Así fue subiendo Naruto hasta que llegó a lo que parecía ser el sitio principal. Era el tercer piso y aunque todavía quedaba otro sobre ellos, la decoración era diferente y todo parecía mucho más arreglado y producido. Al asomarse al salón principal vio a tres criadas, rápidamente utilizó el jutsu creado por su padre para quitarle la vida a una, pero por más rápido que fue, no alcanzó a evitar que las otras dos diesen un grito que alertó la seguridad del lugar.

Entonces apareció rápidamente un hombre con una túnica sumamente lujosa y suntuosa, rodeado de seis tipos que parecían samuráis y desde el techo bajaron dos más. Éstos últimos al ver a Naruto, cambiaron su mirada a una que expresaba un odio inmenso, pese a que el rubio no los recordaba de ningún lado.

"¡Tú fuiste el maldito que mató a Gaara!" Gritó Kankuro, sacando a Karasu de su pergamino y cargando hacia el rubio con él. Sin embargo, Naruto hizo como si nada hubiera pasado, porque pasó de él por completo y apareció detrás del feudal… provocando un rostro de profundo asombro, cuando sintió la mano del muchacho perforando su pecho hasta llegar a su corazón; el cual le arrebató a la fuerza para arrojarlo a un lado, mientras dos de los samurái hacían lo imposible por evitar el sangrado de su líder, quien ya tenía una mirada ausente y comenzaba incluso a toser sangre.

Los otros cuatro samurái intentaron atacar a Naruto con sus katanas, sin embargo, un muro de fuego se irguió delante del rubio cuando las espadas estuvieron a punto de tocarle. El fuego hizo retroceder a los samurái, pero comenzó a quemar aquella gran casona, provocando una columna de humo que fue visible desde lejos.

Temari no pudo evitar recordar la similitud de ese muro de fuego, con la defensa automática de arena, que su difunto hermano Gaara tenía gracias al Shukaku. Agitando su abanico gritó…

"Fuuton Kamaitachi." (Torbellino cortante) Se escuchaba a la rubia princesa del viento, tras batir su gran arma en el aire, provocando que su chakra tipo viento saliera en forma de cuchillas curvadas hacia el blondo Doménico, quien simplemente se movió de ahí con su Hiraishin no jutsu.

Naruto apareció en la cima del edificio, rápidamente movió su mano para hacer aparecer a Shamash y después se la llevó al pecho, haciendo una de las más rápidas personificaciones completas que haya hecho nunca. Rodeado por el brillo dorado característico, tuvo que moverse cuando pudo sentir otro ataque inminente, ahora se trataba de una pequeña comadreja que portaba una hoz y podría parecer diminuta; sin embargo, su poder destructivo no era nada despreciable.

El rubio simplemente bajó un poco y acercándose al piso donde estaban ambos ninjas, les arrojó una de sus bombas de fuego, la cual explotó rápidamente, engullendo toda la mansión entre sus llamas. Acabando así con la esperanza de supervivencia de cualquiera que se encontrase en su interior, aunque por lo mismo es que los dos bultos que habían alcanzado a salir lograron salvarse.

"Esas marionetas realmente son una molestia." Dijo Naruto al observar aquella arma que podía manipularse como si de un ninja más se tratara, pero que no tenía alma. Esto le hacía más difícil seguirle el paso, puesto que estaba acostumbrado a fijarse en el alma de los enemigos.

De pronto tuvo que poner más atención, ya que otra de esas cosas sin alma apareció por su retaguardia arrojándole una gran cantidad de agujas, que presumiblemente estarían envenenadas. Prefirió acercarse a ellos para acabarlos de una vez por todas y de ese modo se libró del ataque.

"Estás perdido… Naruto." Habló Kankuro mirando al rubio, igual que lo haría un cazador que mira a su presa, mientras sostiene el gatillo del arma que lo conducirá a su final.

El marionetista pensó que había logrado su misión de distraer al rubio cuando vio la comadreja de Temari sobre éste, pero Naruto rápidamente usó su jutsu de teletransportación y apareció algunos metros arriba, con una de sus manos en alto. Sin mediar técnica o jutsu alguno, la espada de fuego hizo su aparición en la mano de Naruto y con un corte rápido la deslizó a través de Temari… pasando entre su hombro izquierdo y su cabeza, para terminar el golpe a la altura de su cadera, ya que la espada había salido de su cuerpo, el cual ahora estaba partido en dos.

El titiritero estalló furioso, así que sacó un total de cinco marionetas. Él había sido informado por Ryon de la debilidad de Naruto, quien no era capaz de bloquear más de veinte ataques individuales; por lo que, activando todos los compartimentos que tenían sus útiles y versátiles armas, comenzó a lanzarle muchas cosas peligrosas al rubio; desde agujas envenenadas hasta notas explosivas, pasando por distintos tipos de kunai, shuriken y armas similares.

Naruto vio eso y de inmediato se dio cuenta que el punto débil de su defensa se había filtrado; sin embargo, era el momento de poner algo a prueba. Nuevamente utilizó una de sus manos para hacer aparecer el aro dorado, pero sin que el tipo del disfraz de gato y el maquillaje facial pudiera darse cuenta… en el lado de aquella estructura que apuntaba hacia Naruto, había una serie de símbolos e inscripciones, así que cuando las armas de Kankuro entraron en contacto con la barrera invisible, los primeros veinte proyectiles fueron detenidos…

…mientras que los demás fueron devueltos con la misma fuerza con que habían sido arrojados.

Este último hecho dejó a Kankuro estupefacto. El tipo extraño y perturbador ese, les había dicho a su hermana y a él, que si querían vengarse de Naruto tendrían que lanzar más de veinte ataques individuales para poder pasar su escudo, de lo contrario no podrían ni tocarlo… al parecer él ya había desarrollado una contra medida para eso.

Como nunca había esperado algo así, no fue mucho lo que pudo hacer, intentó bloquear la mayor cantidad de las cosas que él mismo había lanzado con sus marionetas, pero sencillamente había sido demasiado; puesto que disparó todo su arsenal en un solo ataque, lo que le ganó verse envuelto en una serie de explosiones, dardos envenenados y armas punzocortantes… y por si fuera poco, Naruto hizo brillar sus ojos haciendo que una columna de fuego surgiera del sitio donde estaba, reduciendo a cero cualquier posibilidad que pudiera haber tenido de sobrevivir.

Al terminar su combate, recién se puso a contemplar los efectos colaterales de este para darse cuenta que había creado algo de alboroto. Aunque claramente había mantenido la acción lejos del hotel donde estaban las chicas, echó una última mirada a la mansión del feudal, pero no era más que un mar de llamas, las cuales amenazaban con propagarse a los alrededores. Sabiendo que ya había hecho lo que se proponía liberó su personificación y…

…dio medio giro con el pie extendido para desequilibrar a su atacante sorpresivo, no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que ahora sus reflejos habían mejorado. Seguramente producto de la experiencia adquirida en todos los combates que había tenido, o tal vez sólo porque pese a que ahora sus defensas eran mejores que nunca, estaba mucho más alerta. No se volvería a dejar sorprender, por lo que pudo anticipar el ataque posterior de Ryon y sujetarlo del brazo con el que se disponía a atacarlo.

El ya malogrado Doménico maldijo su mala fortuna. Su principal habilidad era el escabullirse, volverse invisible y atacar de forma precisa y letal. Pero contra Naruto, nunca había podido lograr su objetivo, el cual finalmente era acabar con la vida del rubio. Ahora éste lo tenía sujeto del brazo, intentó utilizar su teletransportación para escapar tal como lo había hecho, en uno de los encuentros anteriores que habían tenido; pero en un acto que le sorprendió por su enorme velocidad, la cadena de Naruto apareció cubriendo todo su cuerpo impidiéndole hacer nada, ya que comenzó a absorber su energía espiritual, imposibilitándole el utilizar algún tipo de habilidad.

Después de que Naruto hiciera algunos sellos, aparecieron más cadenas solo que ahora estaban en el suelo formando una especie de dibujo semejando a una estrella, pero con muchas más puntas y al encontrarse el extremo de la cadena con el comienzo del dibujo, en las manos de Naruto apareció un eslabón suelto, que tenía en un interior al renegado atrapado y sin que éste pudiese hacer nada.

Ahora con el combate culminado, dio una última mirada a su entorno, sin encontrar más amenazas potenciales y con la satisfacción que varias de sus nuevas habilidades; las cuales había logrado gracias a las pistas de Akashiro, habían resultado… producto de la combinación de las artes ninjas y las Doménicas, un hecho que seguramente nadie había realizado antes.

Al sentirse satisfecho, sonrió ante el caos que había provocado, estaba comenzando a desatar tempestades y que fuesen otros los que tuvieran que dedicarse a intentar detenerlo y mitigar los daños. Toda esa libertad que le ofrecía el haberse marginado de los códigos morales, era sumamente amplia y placentera.

Como no tenía más nada que hacer ahí, se teletransportó rápidamente de regreso a la habitación; encontrándose rápidamente aprisionado por tres pares de brazos… que apenas le sintieron, se enredaron en torno a él. Al ver su gesto, el cual era de intentar esconder el rostro en su pecho, podía decir que se habían preocupado por su bienestar. Cosa que por más intentara de evitar y ocultar, le provocaba cierta sensación cálida en lo más profundo de su ser.

"Nos hubieras avisado que ibas a salir a pelear." Le reclamó Yugito, no con un intento de controlarle o coartar su libertad, sino que eso era puramente preocupación y el deseo de no verlo salir lastimado… o peor aún… muerto.

"Tranquilas, ya saben que el próximo gobernante mundial no puede morir en el camino." Les comentó Naruto, mientras les pasaba la mano por sobre el pelo, intentando confortarlas y calmarlas, demostrándoles que se encontraba en buenas condiciones. "Sujétense que nos regresamos al refugio." Les dijo Naruto, a lo que las tres lo apretaron un poco más, manteniendo siempre la misma posición… y tras percibir el efecto de succión que ya habían experimentado un par de veces, se encontraron en el cuarto que compartían de la casa utilizada como refugio y centro de operaciones.

Siguiendo a Naruto, las tres chicas salieron de la habitación en silencio y bajaron hasta la primera planta donde encontraron a Almos con Elena. Estaban simplemente compartiendo un momento y afortunadamente no haciendo nada vergonzoso; no era por falta de ganas, sino porque no querían que ningún pervertido los molestara. El ex Doménico saludó a Naruto y se alegró de que todo haya ido bien. Naruto fue directo al punto y les preguntó cómo les había ido, antes de que pudiera oír la explicación de su viejo amigo, aparecieron en el lugar Jiraiya y Ryan.

"Veo que sigues en una pieza." Comentó Jiraiya a modo de saludo, ganándose unas miradas bastante feas de las kunoichis que estaban junto a él. El rubio simplemente le ignoró ya que conocía el sentido del humor de su padrino.

"¿Qué pasó en el país del agua?" Preguntó Naruto directamente, dejando bastante claras sus intenciones para el resto. Quienes al ver que Jiraiya iba a proceder a explicar tomaron asiento en el living de la casa, compartiendo una especie de círculo y tras eso, finalmente el ahora único sanin con vida; comenzó con la narración de lo que había sido el viaje, las medidas de seguridad que habían encontrado en ese lugar y finalmente el combate… el cual sorprendió a Naruto, quien no se esperó que Tsunade hubiera incrementado tanto su poder gracias al sello maldito, pese a la muerte de Orochimaru.

"Ahora que pienso sobre Orochimaru… me asalta una duda." Se escuchaba a Naruto, llamando la atención de los demás, quienes no se esperaban que por hablar de la pelea con Tsunade, el rubio se pusiera a pensar en el otro sanin, quien ya había muerto. "Si el chakra del Kyubi destruye completamente las almas… ¿Cómo es que el Segundo pudo invocarlo de entre los muertos?" Preguntó el rubio al grupo, dejando su interrogante en el aire para cualquiera que pudiese responderla.

"Creo tener una hipótesis al respecto de ese tema." Dijo Almos, levantando la mano para llamar la atención de los demás. "En la academia espiritual, se enseñaba que si bien era difícil, había algunos medios para destruir el alma. Uno de ellos era la técnica de un viejo Doménico que estuvo vivo cuando el grupo era de los cuatro fundadores; no recuerdo su nombre o el de su espíritu, pero poseía una habilidad similar a la que tiene la energía del zorro. El punto es que él teorizó sobre algunos distintos tipos de almas. Según él, había tres tipos de almas. Las normales como aquellas que poseemos todos nosotros, no tiene que ver con el poder que poseamos, sino con las características intrínsecas de nuestra alma. Luego según él, venían los regeneradores; sujetos capaces de hacer resurgir o renacer su alma de la nada… normalmente esto no servía en un ser vivo, pero cuando se trataba de un espíritu la cosa cambiaba." Detalló Almos, acomodándose un poco para comenzar a utilizar sus dos manos a modo de mejorar la explicación.

"Si un Doménico utiliza un espíritu X y éste muere, perderá sus capacidades como Doménico ya que, nadie puede sincronizarse con otro espíritu que no sea el que ha sido designado para ti desde el momento de nacer." Continuaba con su relato, haciendo referencia al origen de la relación entre los Doménicos y sus espíritus guías.

"Si todos tenemos un espíritu designado… ¿Cómo es que nosotros no los hemos visto?" Preguntó Jiraiya, interrumpiendo al Doménico; quien miró con un poco de fastidio, pero decidió que sería mejor responder para poder continuar cuanto antes con la explicación.

"La mayoría de los humanos sin sensibilidad espiritual, no percibe absolutamente nada de los espíritus; ni su presencia, ni su energía, ni mucho menos su apariencia. La relación entre el espíritu y un Doménico comienza en un punto cualquiera de la vida del último; puede ser desde su nacimiento, desde que su vida se ve en peligro, o simplemente un día que estuviese comiendo como cualquier otro… el punto es que los espíritus usualmente son caprichosos y cuando no son recibidos se aburren y al poco tiempo se apartan de aquella persona. Aunque hay excepciones y algunos espíritus realmente unidos a su ser humano los acompañan por mucho tiempo, incluso hasta la muerte y algunos han llamado a eso un ángel guardián." Concluyó Almos, con la lección básica para cualquier Doménico, eso era lo que les decían en el primer día de academia.

"Retomando mi explicación, un Doménico con un espíritu regenerador puede ser descuidado porque su espíritu volverá a recomponerse las veces que él se lo ordene… nunca había pensado que eso podría ser algo que podría darse en este lado del mundo, pero así como Naruto es un ejemplo de alguien con alta sensibilidad espiritual, este tal Orochimaru pudo haber pertenecido a esa clase de espíritus." Acabó por fin Almos, recibiendo miradas de admiración por parte de las kunoichis y Ryan por el gran conocimiento que parecía tener sobre todas las artes espirituales.

"¿Y cuál es el tercer tipo de almas según aquel Doménico?" Preguntó Naruto, curioso por saber la historia completa… cualquier conocimiento podría serle útil de algún modo.

"Las divinas." Contestó rápida y secamente Almos, llamando la atención de los presentes, quienes no se esperaban eso; a excepción de Naruto, quien algo sabía de éstas al estar acompañado por una de ellas. "Los dioses mayores como Shamash son una clase diferente de alma. Por ejemplo, Zoroastro puede tener grandes habilidades, pero su poder nunca se comparará al de Shamash. Además, los espíritus de clase divina están exentos de cualquier tipo de regla o limitación, básicamente pueden hacer lo que sea; mientras ellos posean la voluntad de hacerlo, o bien su Doménico tenga la capacidad de hacerlo." Habló el sabio Doménico, provocando ahora que las miradas fueran apuntadas hacia el rubio, quien algo de eso sabía; pero de todos modos nunca le había agradado mucho indagar en Shamash o tenerlo tanto tiempo personificado… le traía malos recuerdos.

Hubo algunos momentos en los que se vivió un tenso silencio, varios miraban a Naruto, pensando en todas las posibilidades que le ofrecía el hecho de manipular a Shamash. Pero éste simplemente tenía la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo.

"Bien… ahora que hemos solucionado los asuntos pendientes, quería compartir una reflexión con ustedes." Dijo el rubio, poniendo sobre la mesa central un mapa del continente elemental. "Kumo perdió a sus líderes y posteriormente un gran porcentaje de su población debido a los conflictos internos." Habló Naruto, tachando ese país con una X bastante grande, indicando que ya estaba acabada. "Suna no existe y ya borramos la presencia de los Doménicos en ese lugar." Agregó el Uzumaki, haciendo otra cruz sobre el país del viento. "No nos olvidemos que nuestro amigo Zhular se encargó de Iwa." Se escuchó por tercera vez al jinchuuriki colocando la tercera cruz. "Tenemos tres naciones ninja y faltan dos de las grandes." Continuó el rubio, ganando la atención de todos quienes le rodeaban. "Y luego están las aldeas menores… de las cuales creo que Ame es la más importante por los poderosos ninjas que posee; es decir, según Jiraiya, Hanzou fue derrotado por un tal Pain. Hombre que según Akashiro yo soy capaz de vencer." Repasó Naruto lo que ya todos los presentes conocían. "Pero también está Sasuke Uchiha y su pandilla." Complementó Naruto sorprendiendo a Jiraiya por considerar en tan alto nivel al Uchiha.

"¿Te preocupas por Sasuke?" Preguntó más que sorprendido Jiraiya, porque no se esperaba aquello de parte del rubio.

"No te confundas, yo puedo encargarme fácilmente de él; pero ese tipo puede convertirse en una amenaza para ustedes. Hay que asumir que tiene el nivel de un sanin por todo su tiempo con Orochimaru, así como no se debe olvidar el poder extra que le confiere el sello maldito… y según las informaciones que tú me diste hace tiempo, se cree que está aliado con al menos cuatro tipos más que también poseen aquella marca." Respondió Naruto, recalcando donde yacía el peligro que podría suponer el último Uchiha.

"Entonces… ¿Por cuál vamos, Konoha o Kiri?" Preguntó Almos, haciendo la pregunta que varios estaban pensando.

"Por ninguna de las dos." Volvió a responder Naruto, sorprendiendo a los otros que estaban en torno a él, quienes ya no sabían qué pensar. "Zhular irá a por Konoha tarde o temprano, así que no es necesario atacarla." Dijo Naruto, ganándose muchas miradas de incertidumbre.

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?" Preguntó Jiraiya, quien no conocía a Zhular, pero había oído del mismo ahijado suyo, historias de su poder y las habilidades que le conocía.

"Zhular busca números, él no atacaría una aldea pequeña como Ame, o una devastada como Kumo porque sería una pérdida de tiempo." Les comenzó diciendo Naruto, provocando que comiencen a seguir su razonamiento. "Si bien él es poderoso junto a sus espectros, movilizar un grupo tan numeroso y hacer que el momento del ataque, coincida cuando la noche está comenzando a caer es algo que toma bastante tiempo. Así que tiene que asegurarse que sus golpes sean tremendamente provechosos; teniendo en cuenta que en términos estadísticos, ambas aldeas tienen una población similar, él optará por la que esté más cerca." Continuó Naruto, provocando cierta desconfianza en los demás por lo simplista de su juicio. "Además…" Alcanzó a decir Naruto, para defenderse de esas últimas miradas. "Luego de nuestro encuentro… estoy convencido que él tiene miedo de los ninjas." Acabó diciendo Naruto, para recibir una respuesta, de alguien quien sencillamente ya no lo entendía.

"¿Cómo que miedo de los ninjas, si acabó con un país entero el solo?" Preguntó algo ofuscado Jiraiya, quien se sabía inteligente, pero en ocasiones como esta, sencillamente no podía seguirle el paso a su ahijado y su hábil mente.

"Porque Iwa y Konoha no luchan como ninjas, tienen un orgullo demasiado elevado como para usar tácticas engañosas y suelen cargar de frente. Con ataques vistosos y muchos gritos de batalla que al final no hacen más que alertar del peligro." Aclaró el rubio, provocando cierto grado de insatisfacción por los que provenían de Konoha y que estaban ahí. "En mi opinión, un ninja debe ser traicionero, silencioso y mortal… precisamente como son en Kiri." Complementó Naruto, provocando algunas caras de aceptación de su idea original. "Y después de que yo le dijera que había conseguido a sobreponerme a Akashiro y Marko, siendo que como Doménicos; ellos eran más poderosos de lo que soy yo, él pensará que mis habilidades ninja fueron demasiado para ellos, así que eso le hará decidirse por atacar Konoha." Acabó diciendo el líder del grupo y futuro rey del mundo. Recibiendo sonrisas de apoyo por parte de todos los presentes; con excepción de Jiraiya, quien aún tenía sus aprehensiones, las cuales podían notarse al ver su ceño fruncido.

"¿Y qué hacemos nosotros ahora?" Preguntó Almos, quien quería llegar luego a un punto, porque lo único que habían estado haciendo era conjeturas y explicaciones que no conducían a ninguna parte.

"Calma, calma." Expresó Naruto, volviendo con sus manos al mapa, para que los demás le sigan. "Tenemos que Konoha va a ser víctima de Zhular, entonces si sabemos que él tardará algo en ir contra ellos, simplemente nos movemos antes y atacamos Ame." Dijo el rubio, sonriendo como si fuese una maniobra evidente, aunque por lo que pudo percibir de las miradas de los demás, pudo notar que volvían a estar perdidos.

"Suponiendo que Zhular ataque y logre convertir en espectros a todos los de Konoha, ¿No sería tranquilizador tener las fuerzas de dos naciones ninjas completas para ir a atacar Kiri?" Preguntó Almos, quien imaginaba que Naruto podía estar en lo cierto sobre Zhular, porque ya le había hecho una visita y normalmente él necesitaba muy poco para leer a una persona casi por completo.

"El punto es que Zhular no vivirá eternamente, sólo le dejé con vida para que se encargue de debilitar Konoha. Cuando sea el momento lo tomaré por sorpresa y como buen ninja daré mi golpe mortal." Dijo el rubio, provocando que Almos asienta al haber entendido gran parte de su plan. "Mi paso por Ame es sólo una escala para evitar problemas, yo no quiero cometer los mismos errores que han cometido conmigo quienes se creían superiores a mí." Comentó el rubio a los demás, quienes estaban más que al tanto de todos los que habían muerto por menospreciarlo.

"Ame tiene un líder fuerte y una nación muy secreta, si sus fuerzas son en promedio más fuertes que una aldea ninja normal, fácilmente podría tomar el control de las tropas de Kumo y unirlas bajo una sola bandera; lo cual haría que nuestro trabajo en Kumo haya sido en vano y los convierta en una amenaza, bien podría también seguir los pasos de Zhular, si se entera que va hacia Konoha y meterse en la pelea, cosa que no quiero ya que Zhular ya es suficientemente peligroso por sí mismo, como para agregar una tercera fuente de peligro a ese combate." Explicó el rubio, con argumentos que eran fácilmente aceptados por los demás. "Lo que quiero decir, es que Ame es un factor clave, si logramos acabarla tendremos ya ganado el 75% de esta guerra, lo demás será sólo un trámite." Anunció el rubio, provocando miradas de mucha expectación de parte de sus chicas, quienes no podían creer lo cerca que hacía sonar el rubio la dominación mundial.

Los demás se quedaron sopesando aquella idea. Después de todo si bien sabían del objetivo del rubio y estaban trabajando para conseguirlo, no creían que fuesen a ser capaces de dar un paso tan importante y hacerlo tan pronto. Así que se llenaron de ilusión con el plan y la estimación que el rubio acababa de hacer.

Naruto dijo que se pondrían en marcha el día siguiente, pero que sólo irían a la aldea de la lluvia él y las chicas. Los demás podían quedarse en la casa o hacer lo que les plazca ya que no tenía más asignaciones para ellos de momento, por ahora sólo necesitaba hacer su movida y esperar a que las cosas se dieran tal y como las había planeado.

El rubio les dijo a sus chicas que pasarían aquella tarde juntos, así que éstas se alegraron y se fueron a cambiar de ropa, para ponerse algo más cómodo. Naruto vio por última vez a sus compañeros. Almos le dijo algo a Elena, ya que ella también se fue rápidamente a su cuarto, mientras Ryan permanecía ahí casi imperturbable; cosa que llamó la atención del líder del grupo, era el único en todo el tiempo que no había dicho nada.

"¿Qué te pasa Ryan?" Preguntó Naruto al otrora séptimo Doménico, quien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, con una expresión muy pensativa.

"No lo sé… siento que mi vida está vacía. Almos y tú son los únicos que conozco del grupo, pero no tanto como para ser su amigo." Respondió el joven dejando entrever su protesta. "Y no puedo relacionarme con nadie más, porque podría traernos problemas… aunque… no es como si en Demos me relacionara con mucha gente." Agregó el chico con algo de decepción hacia sí mismo.

"No te preocupes, pronto podrás tener más amigos." Dijo el rubio, para dejar tanto a Ryan como a Jiraiya y Almos, mirándolo expectantes. Pero éste simplemente tiró la bomba y se fue de ahí, dirigiéndose al cuarto para recoger a las chicas.

Las kunoichis estaban arreglándose. Hinata tenía un vestido blanco que era como para paseos, ya que era cómodo y no tan provocador. Yugito se puso unos pantalones negros algo holgados con un peto del mismo color y una blusa color lila encima… Anko por otro lado, tenía una falda larga y una polera con tirantes; ambos de color amarillo, esa ropa le daba un aspecto hasta tierno… al menos para alguien que la conociera de verdad como lo hacía Naruto, los demás no habían visto más allá de esa personalidad tenebrosa y provocativa que siempre espantaba lejos de su vida a las personas. Lo que las estaba retrasando es que Anko quería ponerse un sombrero, pero no se decidía si utilizar un blanco grande o uno café claro más pequeño y redondo.

Naruto se hizo notar utilizando sus cadenas, para atraer a sus chicas rápidamente. Anko alcanzó a sujetar el sombrero pequeño antes que se le callera, para finalmente encontrarse entre los brazos del rubio.

"Oye es…" Anko iba a reclamarle porque aún no acababa de decidir con qué ropa iba a ir, pero se quedó callada cuando sintió una especie de turbulencia familiar y se encontró junto a Naruto, Hinata y Yugito en medio de una linda playa, con un día soleado y una blanca y suave arena.

A Anko le gustaba mucho el agua y poder ver el mar directamente. Especialmente cuando era desde tan cerca, le hizo olvidar cualquier queja y después de que Naruto la soltara, se quedó bastante entusiasmada mirando las olas a lo lejos, con una mirada llena de vida.

"La última en llegar tendrá que ordenar el cuarto mañana." Exclamó Yugito, mientras se echaba a correr hacia el agua, provocando a Anko, quien se apresuró para darle caza; sin embargo, Hinata sólo emitió una risita y se quedó ahí mismo mirando a las otras dos.

"¿A ti no te gusta el mar?" Preguntó Naruto abrazándola por la espalda y sorprendiéndola, quien no se esperó que se quedara ahí por ella, sino que imaginó que iría a disfrutar de las bondades de aquel sitio al igual que las demás.

"Eh… no es eso, sólo que prefiero quedarme aquí." Respondió echando la cabeza hacia un lado, hasta dejarla apoyada sobre la de Naruto, quien simplemente se acercó un poco más a ella, como dándole mayor contención y ratificando que ella era una de sus pertenencias.

"Ayúdame con algo." Ordenó en un tono sutil el rubio, quien sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo y de ésta salieron varias sillas de playa, unos quitasoles y una mesa desarmable. La Hyuga se sorprendió de que Naruto tuviera todo eso, pero seguramente lo había conseguido hace poco y eso iba a hacer todo más cómodo. Armaron cuatro sillas, colocaron un quitasol para que cubra un par de sillas y en el centro del sitio acomodaron la mesa.

Al terminar tenían todo armado y tras escuchar unos ruidos, se fijaron que Anko estaba tirándole agua a Yugito con algunas serpientes, mientras ésta intentaba chapotear una mayor cantidad mediante su manipulación elemental de tipo tierra.

Naruto sujetó la mano de Hinata y le dio un leve tironcito, ésta comenzó a seguirlo hasta una de las sillas. El rubio se sentó con el tronco erguido y las piernas abiertas, por lo que la chica de ojos blancos entendió lo que quería y se sentó delante de él, quedando entre sus piernas, para luego recibir un abrazo. Cuando estuvo totalmente rodeada por el rubio, se echó para atrás recargándose en él.

"Pensé que ibas a bañarte con las demás." Dijo Hinata sin mirar a su amo, quien estaba a sus espaldas. No es que se estuviese quejándose, simplemente era curiosidad ya que no se esperaba que él la acompañara.

"La verdad es que como alguien tan cercano al fuego, el agua no es mi elemento favorito." Explicó el rubio, mientras seguía abrazado a una de las tres chicas que le seguían de forma completa y devota.

La tarde fue bastante agradable, especialmente después de que Anko invocara una serpiente enorme, la cual no fue visible al comienzo porque estaba bajo el agua. Tomó una gran cantidad y después salió para echársela encima a Naruto y Hinata, quienes quedaron absolutamente empapados. Anko en un primer momento, se temió una mala reacción del rubio, pero éste simplemente se echó a reír, contagiando a las demás de su alegría.

Esa jornada fue una de unión y tranquilidad, cosa que después de todos los hechos que estaban viviendo, era bastante necesario y que Naruto hacía porque sabía que esas cosas le hacían bien a las chicas, para sanar sus heridas y demostrarles que podían apoyarse en él para todos sus problemas.

..

.

Al día siguiente, salía el sol y los habitantes de la aldea de la lluvia no tenían ni la más mínima idea del peligro que estaba entrando a sus vidas. Ellos simplemente se preparaban para comenzar un día más de labor, tal como cualquier otro.

"Parece que el Kyubi finalmente ha llegado." Habló Pain reino de los dioses, mientras contemplaba la lluvia a través de una ventana, en el edificio más alto de la aldea.

"¿Quieres que vaya a recibirlo?" Preguntó Konan, poniéndose como siempre al servicio de Pain. Lo único que le iba quedando de los amigos que le acompañaron y ayudaron a sobrevivir en su juventud; ya que hace mucho tiempo ese había dejado de ser Nagato y era una persona diferente, por eso ella había aceptado llamarlo Pain. Al parecer, su amigo de pelo rojo murió junto con Yahiko en aquella traición de Hanzou.

"No, aquel sujeto es demasiado poderoso… siento algo extraño con mis ojos… una especie de sombra que no puedo ver con claridad, pero cuyo poder casi reverbera en mis ojos." Explicó aquel camino, ante la sensación que tenía al mirar en la dirección donde sentía a este invasor, podía percibir un aura dorada de un poder inimaginable.

-Por mientras, en la entrada de la villa.-

"Maldita lluvia. ¿Acaso esta aldea no podía ser más molesta?" Venía quejándose el rubio seguido de sus tres chicas, quienes le habían pedido que las llevara a esa lucha, ya que no querían esperarlo con esa sensación de impotencia que habían experimentado durante sus combates en Suna. El rubio entendió que era una petición razonable y acabó por aceptarla, aunque desde el comienzo esto había sido complicado. Primero tuvieron que desbaratar un tremendo muro metálico lleno de ninjas apostados para su defensa y ahora tenía esta desagradable lluvia encima…

…aunque tuvo que detener sus quejas cuando tres figuras con la túnica de Akatsuki aparecieron delante suyo.

"Genial… si no era lo suficiente molesto con esa lluvia, ahora tengo que pelear contra tres muertos… esto es peor que ese idiota de las marionetas." Exclamó Naruto, sumamente cabreado porque se le estaban juntando todas las cosas que detestaba más: la lluvia y el enfrentar cosas sin alma "¿O tú qué dices… Sasuke-kun?" Preguntó el rubio, intentando ser provocador, al notar la presencia de Sasuke contemplando la escena tras un muro; mientras utilizaba una capa creada por Orochimaru que podía esconder su chakra de las barreras y jutsus de detección. Al ser nombrado, su primera reacción fue de abrir los ojos en un gesto inequívoco de sorpresa, pero después de haber sido descubierto, simplemente se quitó esa prenda y se acercó al sitio donde se encaraban Pain y Naruto; quedando ahora una pelea de tres lados, donde todos estaban en contra de todos.

"Yo pienso… que te voy a volver a dejar en ridículo, igual que durante el primer combate que tuvimos." Respondió Sasuke sonriendo confiado, mientras hacía aparecer el Sharingan en sus dos ojos. El rubio se puso a pensar ya que no sabía a lo que se refería al comienzo, hasta que por fin se acordó de aquella desafortunada ocasión en que luchó contra Sasuke, o más bien el Uchiha lo asaltó, mientras estaba con sus poderes sellados por haber revivido a los Primeros Hokages y tuvo que ser prácticamente rescatado por Jiraiya.

'_Fue una pésima idea revivir a esas momias… pude haberlas aniquilado con el chakra del zorro… que tonto fui._' Pensó Naruto, reprochándose mentalmente una de sus decisiones. "Jajaja… me causa gracia que te acuerdes de un hecho con tan poca importancia que ocurrió hace tanto tiempo." Se escuchó al rubio, dejando salir una pequeña carcajada. "Ahora la pregunta es…" Dijo Naruto, mirando directamente al Pain que se ubicaba en el centro de los tres. "Te alías conmigo en mi aventura para dominar y unificar al mundo…. o compartes bando con este traidor lleno de odio." Estableció Naruto, como buen vendedor intentando maquillar u ocultar sus propias intenciones y estigmatizando a Sasuke por la desafortunada historia de los de su estirpe.

"Yo soy un dios que busca la paz… y para conseguirlo debo acabar con ambos." Respondió el Pain del centro, poniéndose en guardia ya que en cualquier momento podía venir un ataque…


	20. El comienzo de algo

Capitulo 20 El comienzo de algo

"¿un dios dices?" preguntó Naruto con un tono de voz que cambió y ahora no se podía decir con certeza si indicaba soberbia o rabia "yo te mostraré un verdadero dios" dijo el rubio, haciendo aparecer a Shamash, y realizando la personificación complete de forma bastante rápida

Este hecho cautivó la atención de Pain, quien tuvo oportunidad de ver esa figura que emitía un aura dorada bastante poderosa, sin embargo Sasuke quiso aprovecharse de la situación atacando a uno que se encontraba al costado, sacó rápidamente su espada y cargándola con chakra elemental tipo trueno cargó contra el reino de los fantasmas hambrientos, sin embargo habían otros ocultos que estaban contemplando a los distintos luchadores potenciales y así pudo detener el ataque del moreno, primero creando ese campo de absorción de ninjutsus que dejó sin efecto el chakra que Sasuke había imbuido en la katana, para luego bloquearla con aquel metal de color negro que abundaba en su rostros y en todo su cuerpo, este hecho sorprendió al Uchiha ya que en ningún momento había percibido que el enemigo le mirase ni siquiera por el rabillo del ojo, hecho que tampoco pasó desapercibido por el poderoso rubio

Sasuke rápidamente cargó su mano de electricidad, intentando extender la navaja creada con chakra de tipo Raiton, sin embargo en un momento dado ésta dejó de avanzar y desapareció, siendo absorbida por el enemigo que tenía a menos de dos metros

Entonces al parecer los que se hacían llamar Pain comenzaron su ataque, ya que rápidamente uno de ellos dio un salto hacia atrás, mientras que aquel que se encontraba más lejos de Sasuke, hizo unos sellos para luego ejecutar el jutsu de invocación, haciendo aparecer un enorme rinoceronte que salió corriendo a toda potencia contra el Uchiha

Naruto tampoco se quedó en los laureles y lanzó sus cadenas contra aquel que hizo aparecer ese animal, puesto que si seguía invocando cosas así podría volverse algo molesto, sin embargo pese a la velocidad de su ataque, el tipo de la coleta y los piercings abundantes, fue protegido por el que bloqueó a Sasuke, quien simplemente se puso en medio y levantando las manos, detuvo las cadenas, haciendo que éstas desaparecieran, causando la intriga del rubio quien no sabía cómo es que habían detenido su técnica

En medio de todo el ajetreo de ese combate múltiple, aumentó el volumen del chidori de Sasuke cuando éste lo extendió casi seis metros para cortar en dos al animal que le estaba atacando, sólo para provocar que el invocador repita el jutsu y haga aparecer un pájaro enorme con un peligroso pico que parecía un verdadero taladro

Sasuke quiso evitar ser el blanco de aquella cosa, por lo que se acercó a Naruto, imaginando que ésta estaba más ocupado en Pain, ya que al menos estaba mirando en su dirección, pero su carrera con el chidori fue detenida en el aire por algo que no podía ver, ya que el rubio hizo aparecer sobre él el anillo dorado para repeler los ataques de Sasuke, pero cuando el rubio iba a atraparlo con sus cadenas, se fijó que sólo era un reemplazo, al parecer el moreno había mejorado bastante su velocidad…y para colmo, ahora esa ave gigante estaba a escasos centímetros de donde se encontraba él, por lo que dio una sonrisa confiada y desapareció instantáneamente del sitio

Pain miró en toda direcciones para encontrarlo, sin embargo el rubio apareció sorpresivamente detrás de aquel que había dado un saltito para tomar distancia, Naruto pensó que si de algún modo su oponente quería proteger a ese cuerpo animado, debía ser por algo y lo más útil sería acabarlo de una buena vez, así que apareció por su espalda en un ágil movimiento gracias al hirashin, ni con los observadores ocultos pudo evitar perder la cabeza cuando el Doménico personificado blandió su espada de fuego para pasarla a través del cuello del reino de los humanos, y posteriormente dar otro golpe hacia abajo, cortando su ya decapitado cuerpo en dos

Sasuke lanzó un dragón de fuego bastante grande hacia el que parecía ser la principal carta defensiva ya que de alguna manera deshacía los jutsus, sin embargo éste dio un salto hacia la izquierda, ya que el ataque no parecía llevar demasiada precisión, pero apenas puso los pies en el suelo, el moreno estaba ahí para cortarlo con su espada, sin embargo tal como si hubiese estado esperando aquel resultado, un panda enorme apareció desde el suelo, recibiendo el ataque y permitiéndole a su víctima original volver a tomar algo de distancia

'_Sasuke no es tan tonto como parece…con ese enorme dragón de fuego, bloqueó la visión del invocador…sin embargo igualmente supo dónde era necesario aquel panda…_' pensó Naruto, al analizar lo hecho por Sasuke, desde su posición algo más posterior a donde luchaba el moreno

'…_lo que significa que hay otro escondido ahí'_ pensó Sasuke, lanzando una enorme bola de fuego en un edificio que estaba a un costado de la pelea, por el lugar que no había sido tapado con el dragón de fuego que lanzó antes

Ambos jóvenes vieron salir de entre los humeantes escombros de un edificio a otro tipo con el uniforme de akatsuki y varios trozos de metal negro en el rostro, y aunque su apariencia era algo diferente a la de los demás, el rubio era perfectamente capaz de notar el hecho que no estaba vivo, así que apenas el tipo estuvo en el aire se encontró con una esfera del tamaño de un balón hecha enteramente de fuego acercándose a él, pero en un movimiento que sorprendió al Uzumaki, apuntó con un manga y le arrojó tres proyectiles que parecían misiles para hacerla detonar antes

Naruto comenzó a juntar las experiencias de aquel enfrentamiento y al parecer todos los enemigos estaban conectados de alguna manera, seguramente la persona que los animaba podía controlarlos en tiempo real, a diferencia del Edo Tensei en donde el mismo ser humano resucitado era el que decidía qué hacer, dentro de los parámetros que le ordenara su invocador, por lo que alguien veía todo lo que los cuatro podían ver y los controlaba de forma sincronizada, sin duda esa era una técnica muy compleja, ya que él nunca tendría la capacidad de controlar cuatro cuerpos diferentes, con distintas habilidades sin dejar botado alguno por preocuparse mucho de otro en particular

Antes que la explosión desapareciera, salieron más de diez misiles en dirección al rubio, sin embargo éste puso el escudo activando la habilidad que le había agregado hace poco, con lo que la técnica de aquel Pain, atravesó la barrera y continuó avanzando en sentido contrario, es decir, directamente contra su invocador, pero antes que lo alcance, volvió a aparecer el gordo para hacerla desaparecer en el aire

Sasuke había quedado libre por un momento, así que Naruto se preocupó de él para evitar algún otro de sus ataques sorpresa, pero a los pocos segundos, un enorme ciempiés surgió del suelo para envolverlo en una fuerte atadura, mientras que Naruto podía ver un difuso manchón moverse hacia él, por lo que sus ojos le indicaban era la parte espiritual del chakra de una persona, pero al no ver su alma, obviamente se trataba de algún Pain…pero…¿por qué no podía verlo? Como su seguridad estaba en juego, decidió preocuparse después de ese asunto y atacó a modo anticipativo, haciendo brillar sus ojos para crear una amplia columna de fuego, justo en el lugar donde estaba aquel manchón, destruyéndolo por completo

Después de ocuparse de eso se percató de algo negro que se movió hacia la explosión causada por el último ataque con misiles, entonces miró a Sasuke y rápidamente vio que una gran cantidad de flamas negras se acercaban a él, como no sabía la real potencia de aquel jutsu decidió poner su aro dorado para protegerse, frenando en seco el avance del amaterasu…ya le había tocado ver el de Itachi, pero la verdad es que era mejor asegurarse…sin embargo se le ocurrió un ingenioso plan, por lo que acercando su mano a la barrera, ésta estuvo en contacto con las llamas negras, quedando con la mano envuelta en llamas, así que simplemente desapareció y volvió a aparecer a un costado de Sasuke, el moreno nunca lo vio venir, especialmente cuando la puso la mano que estaba ardiendo sobre el hombro, con la diferencia que el moreno no era inmune al fuego, por lo que rápidamente comenzó a quemarse y se alejó del rubio para ponerse a salvo

Naruto lo hubiera seguido de no ser porque cinco misiles le hicieron levantar la barrera para protegerse, entonces con asombro vio un enorme perro acercarse a toda velocidad hacia él, le extrañaba el hecho que un animal apareciera, porque supuestamente había calcinado al invocador, pero en ese momento sintió que su cuerpo era arrastrado fuera de la barrera por alguna fuerza misteriosa, y de pronto cayó ahí el gordo para atraparlo con un abrazo y comenzar a absorber su energía, el tercer Doménico rápidamente concluyó que había al menos un enemigo más escondido en los alrededores

El rubio pronto se fijó que además del que estaba quitándole su chakra por medio de ese fuerte abrazo, otro puso la mano sobre su cabeza, y el invocador estaba muy cerca, por lo que con un casi imperceptible brillo, los envolvió a todos en una gran columna de fuego, calcinando a todos los Pain que había en torno a él

"estoy harto de esto…voy a hacer desaparecer este lugar con todos en él" dijo Naruto, elevándose un poco en el cielo, tras pasar su último ataque, y provocando las miradas atentas de Pain y Sasuke clavarse en él "Nova" dijo el rubio haciendo aparecer una pequeña esfera de fuego en su mano, para aplastarla con su misma extremidad y acto seguido transformarse él mismo en fuego

Seguía manteniendo la figura de Shamash, sin embargo estaba compuesto de fuego, lo que hacía indistinguible la espada o la capa de fuego, entonces apuntó con una mano hacia el cielo y dijo

"Taiyō no sakusei" (creación de un sol) dijo Naruto con una voz bastante más grave y solemne, haciendo que una esfera de fuego, salga a paso lento hacia el cielo, mientras los demás miraban atentos aquella técnica a la espera de lo que podría realizar

"maldición, tengo que hacer algo" dijo Nagato, viendo con sus ojos el enorme poder que había detrás de ese ataque, el cual era muy similar a uno que él mismo poseía

"Chibaku Tensei" dijo el reino de los dioses, concentrando toda la energía de los Pain que Nagato canalizó a través de él solamente, para darle la mayor potencia posible al jutsu

De sus observaciones durante el combate pudo apreciar que las técnicas del rubio eran expansivas, es decir, una esfera pequeña o un leve brillo explotaban en sendas formaciones de fuego, por lo que ésta debía ser similar, especialmente por el nombre, de ese modo la única solución posible que veía era algo inverso y utilizar una técnica que fuera compresiva y tremendamente poderosa, como para contener la de su adversario, y el Chibaku Tensei era su única opción, por lo que confió en que resultaría

El resultado fue, a falta de otra expresión, algo espectacular ya que el ataque de Naruto se detuvo en el aire cuando fue interceptado por la esfera negra de materia súper densa creada por el reino de los dioses que tuvo que salir a la luz para poder lanzarla, entonces dejó de ascender y comenzó su expansión de forma inmediata, convirtiéndose en un verdadero sol, de unos quinientos metros de radio, el cual creó una onda expansiva que contenía una cantidad tremenda de energía y calor, con lo que arrasó con todo lo que había en cinco kilómetros a la redonda, lo único que se mantuvo fue el suelo, ya que cualquier cosa sobre éste se evaporó al contacto con el poder del sol creado por Naruto, mientras que de los adversarios, se habían mantenido en pie, el Pain reino de los Dioses y el Uchiha, quien había recurrido al último jutsu de su arsenal ocular, el Susano

Sasuke tenía el hombro derecho con unas horribles quemaduras, por lo que no podría utilizarlo para hacer sellos, pero aún con todo el dolor que sentía, hizo un esfuerzo por concentrar su chakra tipo rayo y aprovechar todo el calor que había ahí, acumulando las nubes de tormenta que había en los alrededores

"¡Kirin!" gritó Sasuke, lanzando su más potente ataque eléctrico a Naruto, quien estaba asombrado de aquel muchacho capaz de realizar algo que en parte controle el clima mismo, pero por alguna razón no hizo o no pudo hacer nada para detener aquel animal de chakra eléctrico que bajó de las nubes y se dirigió a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia el rubio convertido en fuego…

Sasuke ya estaba dando por sentada su victoria, cuando su rostro se convirtió en uno de rabia y negación, ¿cómo era posible que su ataque atravesara a Naruto como si éste no estuviera? Ya que el animal eléctrico que él dirigió a toda velocidad hacia su archirrival, pasó de largo y acabó estrellándose en el fuego

"¿ne…esperabas que me golpeara…?" preguntó Naruto en un tono burlesco hacia el atribulado y sumamente contrariado Sasuke, quien ahora hizo aparecer una especie de arco con su jutsu de Susano, entonces hizo aparecer llamas negras en la punta de la flecha y se la volvió a lanzar a Naruto, quien se quedó en su posición, para ver cómo la flecha atravesaba lo que debería ser su pecho, provocando un agujero que el fuego llenaría en menos de un segundo "te tengo noticias Sasuke…en este estado soy intangible"

Nagato quedó asombrado por todo el poder que fue capaz de desplegar aquel jutsu, aún con la interferencia del Chibaku Tensei, ya que había destruido una tercera parte de su aldea, afortunadamente el edificio donde él estaba se encontraba algo más retirado

'_qué vergüenza…por culpa de ese ataque, el poder de mi sol fue mínimo'_ pensaba Naruto, molesto por la interferencia que había sufrido su técnica, y que al final había causado que su poder disminuyera considerablemente

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" dijo Sasuke, llamando la atención de los otros dos, quienes quedaron intrigados al ver un halcón aparecer en el lugar, entonces Sasuke se montó en él y emprendió el vuelo lejos de ahí, mientras los otros dos tenían uno ojo en el moreno y otro en su adversario, ya que al primero que se moviera para detener a Sasuke, le podría atacar el otro aprovechando que su atención estaría puesta en el Uchiha

"bien…ya nos libramos de ese mocoso cobarde…ahora es tiempo de acabar este combate de una buena vez" dijo Naruto, mirando de frente al único Pain que iba quedando en estos momentos, hasta que de pronto y sorprendiéndole totalmente, apareció de entre los escombros que había por los alrededores, ahí donde su ataque había perdido potencia el invocador, saltando hacia el sitio del combate e invocando otros cuatro Pain "¿cuántos zombis más vas a sacar?" preguntó ya completamente molesto y cabreado el rubio, con el hecho de tener que enfrentar una y otra vez a los mismos muertos animados, pese a que había eliminado a varios de ellos en al menos dos ocasiones

"nosotros somos Pain…los seis caminos del dolor" dijo el reino de los dioses, quien parecía hacerlas de líder al ser quien hablaba y se ubicaba en el centro de la formación en que estaban

Antes que pudieran decir alguna otra palabra, una alta llama se elevó en el aire a la entrada de la aldea, punto ubicado casi a diez kilómetros más atrás de donde estaban, por lo que posiblemente ni siquiera había sentido el ataque de Naruto, aunque lo que mayor sorpresa causó para Pain fue el hecho que la llama se elevara, mostrando lo que parecía ser una especie de cabeza

"¿no me digas que enviaste a alguien por mis chicas?" preguntó Naruto con un rostro confiado a sus enemigos, quienes mantuvieron su rostro estoico e inexpresivo, por más que Nagato lucía uno de preocupación y rabia, ya que después del devastador ataque que Naruto había lanzado, ella le dijo que iría a ver quien más acompañaba al rubio "espero que sea alguien prescindible…ya que eso fue el fuego del zorro y su poder tiene la peculiar habilidad de destruir las almas…lo que quiere decir que elimina por completo la existencia de la persona a quien consume" explicó Naruto a su enemigo, quien volvió a sentir algo que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba…

…era miedo, miedo a la soledad y la impotencia, el mismo miedo que percibió aquella vez que unos ninjas de Konoha entraron a su casa y mataron a sus padres…el mismo miedo que le golpeó el día en que un tipo atacó a Yahiko y de alguna manera él había asesinado…el mismo que acabó con sus esperanzas aquella ocasión cuando Hanzou les tendió una trampa, la que acabó costándole la vida de Yahiko…

…Konan se había ido..

…para siempre

"noooooooo" Nagato dio un desgarrador grito de dolor, olvidando por un instante a los seis reinos que todavía estaban luchando, cosa que Naruto supo aprovechar y los envolvió a todos con sus cadenas y aprovechando sus poderes aumentados, gracias al estado nova, el rubio con sólo pensarlo, hizo que los seis Pain fuesen inmediatamente consumidos por las llamas

Desde lejos sintió una gran cantidad de energía acumularse, como no estaba cerca no pudo distinguir la forma o la apariencia de la estructura, pero se trataba de una especie de recipiente que incluso él podía ver brillando de una manera muy intensa, lo que indicaba que contenía una increíblemente vasta cantidad de energía espiritual, la que el líder de Akatsuki estaba intentando emplear

Nagato era perfectamente consciente que no era más que un cascarón de lo que él mismo solía ser, una especie de concha o máscara que sólo se mantenía adelante para intentar dar vida a los sueños de su mejor amigo Yahiko, aquel día en que fueron engañados y su amigo pelinaranjo perdió la vida, para de él se había ido también, su mente y voluntad sucumbieron ante el lado más corrupto que su enorme poder podría traerle, lo que le llevó a una especie de abismo infinito del cual sólo creyó poder salir cuando lograra convertirse en el dios de este mundo y conseguir la paz que tanto anhelaron desde su niñez, el dinámico trío de jóvenes compuesto por los pequeños e inocentes Yahiko, Konan y él mismo Nagato

Mas ahora lo único que le mantenía en pie era Konan…y por supuesto lo que ella le recordaba, Nagato sabía que Konan estuvo siempre enamorada del que las hacía de líder, Yahiko, pero debido a lo injusta que era la vida para algunos, nunca pudieron expresarse esa verdad y uno partió al otro mundo, dejando a sus dos compañeros sumamente afectados…pero ahora, si eso que Naruto decía era cierto, entonces se había quedado absoluta y completamente solo en este enorme mundo que él quería gobernar como divinidad…nadie que le ayude, nadie que le cuide…nadie…

Aferrándose a la última esperanza, queriendo creer que ese mocoso era un ingenuo y que no tenía ni la más mínima idea del destino o los procesos que afectaban a las almas acumuló todo el chakra que pudo, el cual fue más, luego de la derrota de los seis Pain e invocó la estatua con la que robaba almas, la misma que había empleado para acabar con Madara hace tanto tiempo atrás…

…utilizó su mayor concentración y determinación en encontrar y contactar el alma de la chica, su amor platónico, aquella jovencita que le salvó de morir de inanición y que le demostró en primer lugar que aún quedaba bondad en los seres humanos, simplemente se habían cegado con las circunstancias y había que forzarlos a demostrarla…por eso quería infundir el miedo y forzar la paz para lograr este objetivo

Pero…

…Naruto no era ningún tonto, ni mucho menos un ingenuo, él conocía mejor que muchos lo que pasaba con las almas y especialmente, aquellas devoradas o consumidas por el zorro de nueve colas, cuyo destino era incluso peor a ser devorado por algún dios como Shinigami, ya que pese a estar atrapado en un espacio que no era ni el cielo ni el infierno, eso era como una masa llena de almas en pena, aún dentro de aquel tormento, no estaría solo…

…sin embargo para las almas destruidas, en el completo sentido de la palabra, no les esperaba nada, absolutamente nada, un vacío eterno ya que dejaban de existir en todos los planos

Al ver frustrados todos sus intentos, Nagato invocó la estatua del gedo mazo, de algún modo que ni él mismo se explicaba, logró combinarla con aquella cabeza que ocupaba para manipular las almas y fue capaz de amplificar los poderes de su técnica, así que volvió a intentarlo

…sólo para que sus esperanzas sean nuevamente pisoteadas en el suelo al confirmar que no había ni la más mínima muestra que el alma de su amiga estuviese en este o el otro mundo

Al ver que él mismo estaba ya en las últimas, y su rival lo había acabado en el peor sentido posible, hizo lo único útil que aún era capaz de realizar, emplear el poder de los bijou que había atrapado y descomponerlos a mera energía en forma de chakra, despojándoles su individualidad, lo que era igual a matarlos, pero quitándoles su poder, el cual empleó en su técnica final "Gedo Rinne Tensei No Jutsu" (Arte Rinne de la Reencarnación) la última técnica que Nagato fue capaz de realizar fue aquella con la que le devolvió la vida a todos los aldeanos de la lluvia que habían muerto durante ese enfrentamiento y principalmente, durante el gran ataque solar de Naruto, quien veía asombrado el gran número de almas que aparecían y llegaban hasta el sitio donde la persona se había encontrado al momento de morir y pese a que los cuerpos originales se desintegraron sin dejar el menor rastro, el movimiento del pelirrojo fue capaz de crearles cuerpos artificiales a todos y cada uno de los aldeanos que primero habían muerto y ahora volvían a la vida

'si hubiera sabido de ese jutsu, lo hubiera obligado a revivir a mi padre…bueno, aún tengo el plan original, así que no es problema alguno en realidad' pensó Naruto al contemplar a las personas que estaban comenzando a despertar.

Viendo que ya había logrado sus objetivos, deshizo la personificación, haciendo que el fuego se expandiera en el aire hasta dejar de rodearlo, para posteriormente aparecer con su figura usual y su traje naranja, entonces se concentró unos momentos y apareció junto a las chicas, despreocupándose de los recién resucitados, ya que al igual como hizo en Kumo, no le representaban absolutamente ningún obstáculo

Las tres mujeres, como siempre que volvía de un combate, lo abrazaban y le decían lo contentas que estaban de tenerle con bien, mientras que el rubio se encontraba algo agotado, esa pelea había sido bastante exigente y cuando lo pensaba de forma detenida, sus poderes eran extraordinarios, pero aún así no estaba dentro de su nivel, y de hecho, si lo pensaba sólo había tres personas en el mundo que lo estaban, Zhular y los hermanitos Senju

"¿están bien…les hizo algo esa mujer?" preguntó Naruto en relación a la muerte de Konan a manos del fuego del zorro, pero de la que no había sido testigo

"sí…ella nos intentó rodear con notas explosivas, pero al parecer las dejó muy cerca, porque el fuego del Kyubi apareció y consumió casi de forma instantánea todo el papel que estaba en los alrededores" explicó Yugito, a Naruto el pseudo encuentro que habían tenido con la maestra del origami, quien por intentar explotar la supuesta debilidad de Naruto, sus chicas, acabó muerta permanentemente. Naruto asintió al escuchar el relato, como dando a entender que le había quedado claro y que estaba satisfecho de que estuvieran bien, la barrera funcionaba de manera adecuada y todo estaba en orden…sonrió complacido porque las cosas iban viento en popa, cuando se dio cuenta que Hinata le miraba con una cara que él consideraba extraña, le bastó un pequeño instante para entenderla, pero aún así la miró de forma tierna y la habló

"¿qué te preocupa amor?" preguntó el rubio de forma tierna a una de sus chicas, conociendo absolutamente que era en relación a las palabras o la estimación que había hecho antes

"¿eso…esto significa…que el objetivo de nos…digo, tuyo está en un 75% completado?" preguntó Hinata, con una mezcla de emociones, ya que por un lado sentía ansias y alegría, pero por el otro incluso un poco de tristeza por lo que vaya a ser de ellas tres una vez que Naruto consiga el mundo

"esto significa que sin lugar a dudas el mundo será" dijo Naruto, mientras abrazaba a Hinata, y luego tironeaba suavemente del brazo a las otras dos, como para que se acerquen y de eso modo incluirlas en sus palabras "N U E S T R O" dijo Naruto envolviéndolas a las tres en un abrazo, para finalmente desaparecer de ahí

…

Apareció nuevamente en su habitación, sobre la amplia cama con sus tres chicas, sirvientas o esclavas, como quieran llamarles, Naruto quedó bastante cansado ya que la pelea había sido exigente y el viaje de regreso le había costado bastante chakra, pero no estaba como para volver de la forma tradicional, así que ese chakra empleado valió la pena

Una vez en su cuarto, Naruto soltó a las demás para que se pongan más cómodas o hagan lo que deseen, mientras él miró su mano, examinando su cantidad de energía, la cual estaba bastante baja, y no era para menos, hacía mucho tiempo que no empleaba la última habilidad de su personificación, el convertirse en el elemento fuego para desbloquear su técnica final, una esfera de fuego incandescente que emulaba al sol y tenía la energía necesaria como para destruir varias ciudades con un solo disparo

No pudo continuar en su especie de examen acerca del nivel de energía que aún le quedaba, porque de pronto alguien irrumpió en su habitación, alertando a todo el mundo, especialmente a las chicas quienes rápidamente rodearon a Naruto, asumiendo posiciones defensivas al notar también que estaba exhausto luego de su enfrentamiento

"¿Qué diablos significa esto Jiraiya?" gritó Naruto demandando una explicación a su padrino, quien nunca antes había sido tan precipitado en nada, y ahora resulta que llegaba y entraba a su habitación prácticamente echando la puerta abajo, sin el más mínimo aviso

"lo siento, de veras, pero es que apenas te sentí llegar vine rápidamente, tengo novedades muy importantes" dijo Jiraiya mientras recuperaba el aliento después de su rápida corrida a través de las escaleras, esto hizo que las chicas dejaran la actitud defensiva, mientras que Naruto le miraba con una expresión que prácticamente le ordenaba decirle lo que sea que había averiguado "verás, tuve que presionar a varios de mis contactos…por la fuerza, así que mi red está acabada, porque una vez que me fui, deben haber alertado a todos los demás y nunca más me darán algo de información…si es que logro encontrarlos" dijo Jiraiya a modo de explicación para que entiendan cómo es que se enteró de eso ahora y no antes, y que su valor como espía actualmente era nulo "tengo dos noticias, la mala es que el feudal del fuego tiene un nuevo equipo de ninjas guardianes, no sé cuántos son ni sé absolutamente nada de ellos, pero según las estimaciones del sujeto que me dijo son al menos diez y están bordeando el nivel kage de forma individual" informó Jiraiya al resto, provocando de forma automática una mueca de desagrado en Naruto, el rubio tenía sus planes ya trazados y en estos no estaba contemplado tener que lidiar con la influencia que el feudal del país del fuego podría ejercer sobre el resto del mundo si tenía un escuadrón ninja tan poderoso como lo pintaba Jiraiya

"supongo que hay una buena…" dijo Naruto algo molesto y contrariado, invitando al anciano peliblanco a seguir con lo que sea que había averiguado

"sí la hay…un ex-contacto que trabajaba en la corte del feudal soltó que había tenido en sus manos una nota informativa que le alertaba al feudal de sus habilidades generales y toda la historia que Konoha tenía sobre ti, esto fue pocos meses antes de tu pelea con los hermanos Senju…pero el punto más importante es que ahí mencionaban tu habilidad para resucitar personas, y supusieron que el requisito para eso era el cuerpo, por lo que también se pone de aviso que trasladaron el féretro con los restos de tu padre fuera del país" dijo Jiraiya, viendo con algo de nerviosismo el rostro de inmensa expectación que Naruto estaba dejando ver, y no es para menos, ya que ese era uno de sus objetivos primordiales, lo que justificaba todo lo que hacía y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lograba hacerse con algo de información sobre el posible paradero de los restos de su padre "el problema fue que no decía dónde, sólo notificaba el traslado" agregó el sanin, temiendo una reacción violenta de su ahijado al último trozo de información…aunque en realidad no ocurrió eso, para su fortuna, sino que todo lo contrario, no hubo reacción alguna, ya que el muchacho se puso contemplativo mientras pensaba

'_si está fuera del país sólo puede tratarse de dos lugares…las momias no se arriesgarían a llamar la atención de otros países porque podrían hacerse de su cuerpo y estudiarlo…por lo que sólo hay dos sitios lejanos en donde pueden dejar algo y estar tranquilos…_' pensó Naruto en su mente, habiendo decidido ya cuales eran las posibilidades existentes y dónde estaban las mayores probabilidades

Las chicas estaban con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, esta noticia había caído como una bomba y sólo podía coronar un muy duro día, los segundos que transcurrían antes que el rubio diese una respuesta parecían alargarse hasta convertirse en horas, Jiraiya se sentía al menos seguro de cualquier reacción violenta de parte del rubio, ya que si la hubiese habido, ésta se habría dado en los primeros instantes post noticia y no se haría esperar…aunque eso no le hacía relajarse ni en lo más mínimo, ya que con Naruto nunca se sabía con qué podía salir

El rubio había hecho un rápido plan, casi como una medida de contingencia en su mente, pero había algo que le atormentaba, una idea, un pensamiento que por más que deseaba enterrar, parecía salir a flote cada vez que estaba desprevenido, invadiéndolo y acosándolo, peor que cualquier enemigo existente, ya que a éstos podía eliminarlos; Él ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, todo lo que podía planificar había aparecido en su mente casi tan rápido como un reflejo, pero aún así algo le decía en su interior que se equivocaba

"bien…" dijo aclarándose la garganta y recibiendo las miradas de los demás, quienes inmediatamente se quedaron mirándole con absoluta atención "…Jiraiya, irás con los demás al país de las olas" ordenó Naruto, quien sintió una especie de espasmo o contracción involuntaria en los hombros de Anko, por eso mismo es que no había ido con ellas a ese lugar, los recuerdos podrían ser demasiado para la domadora de serpientes y él quería hacerle, tal vez no olvidar, pero sí superar ese amargo capítulo de su vida "quiero que busques cualquier posibilidad, debajo de la tierra, bajo el mar, lo que sea, con las habilidades que ambos tienen nada es descabellado, dile a Almos que hable con algún fantasma del lugar para obtener información, usualmente los espíritus están más dispuestos a hablar y por lo general no mienten…" agregó Naruto, precisando lo que tendrían que hacer "nosotros iremos al valle del fin" sentenció el jinchuuriki recibiendo las miradas de cuestionamiento de sus chicas "es uno de los dos lugares alejados, pero lo suficientemente controlables como para esconder algo tan valioso" explicó Naruto demostrando el razonamiento que él había hecho para llegar a circunscribir todo el resto del mundo a esos dos pequeños y bien definidos lugares

"¿no podrían haberlo enviado a algún país aliado? Podría ser uno que no cuente con aldea ninja para evitar que puedan abrirlo en caso que le pongan algún sello" preguntó Yugito pensando que tal vez había una posibilidad que su amo no estaba contemplando, con tal de no llevarse una decepción demasiado grande en caso de no hallar su objetivo en esos dos sitios nombrados

"ellos no confían ni siquiera el uno en el otro…por esa sencilla razón es que nunca dejarían el ataúd de una de las mayores leyendas de la aldea en manos que puedan traicionarles" respondió Naruto sumamente convencido de sus palabras, como si no hubiese duda alguna de su certeza

"¿cuándo partimos?" preguntó Jiraiya intentando retomar el curso de la conversación para poder retirarse de ahí y dejar a Naruto tranquilo, ya que seguramente tendría un montón de pensamientos y emociones en la cabeza ahora mismo

"pueden salir ahora, o mañana, yo no saldré sino hasta mañana por la noche ya que necesito recuperar mi energía" dijo el rubio mencionando un hecho que era muy cierto, pero que no era la principal razón por la que no iba a salir pronto

"está bien, lo veré con los demás" dijo Jiraiya para finalmente despedirse con un ademán y salir de la habitación, dejando a Naruto y las chicas en medio de un tenso silencio que nadie parecía dispuesto a romper

"voy a salir un momento" advirtió el rubio acomodándose su traje nuevamente para asomarse a la ventana de la habitación que daba al exterior y salir por ahí, entre las miradas que las chicas se daban entre ellas, como preguntándose qué es lo que tenían que hacer

Por un lado el rubio siempre estaba ahí, con su actitud confiada y su optimismo, incluso en ocasiones su exceso de confianza, como aquella vez cuando tuvieron que rescatarlo en la pelea contra Hashirama y Tobirama Senju, pero el resto de las ocasiones siempre había sido Naruto el que actuaba como el salvador, el héroe…sin embargo ahora habían un montón de dudas en su Naruto, dudas que incluso ellas eran capaces de ver, a pesar de que no poseían su inigualable habilidad para leer los estados y emociones de las personas con solo un vistazo y unas pocas palabras…y era su turno de intentar ayudarle y apoyarle tal como él había hecho con ellas en muchas ocasiones

"¿dónde está?" preguntó Yugito a Hinata, quien utilizando su ojo blanco buscó por los alrededores, dentro del kilómetro de alcance que tenía, pero no encontró ni rastros de la presencia del rubio, entonces negó con la cabeza en una forma silenciosa de responder, gesto que dio comienzo a una leve risita de Anko que asustó un poco a las otras dos chicas, quienes sabían que en ocasiones esa risita podía resultar en algo espeluznante

"tengo justo la serpiente indicada para esto" dijo Anko haciendo aparecer de la nada una especie de manguera de color púrpura, la materializó de un modo muy similar a la forma en que Naruto hacía aparecer sus cadenas, entonces esa misteriosa invocación levantó la cabeza y sacó la lengua siseando ahí donde estaba, Anko le dio una especie de orden o comando mental y por la misma ventana que había salido el rubio, salió disparada la serpiente

Las otras dos miraban atentas y curiosas lo que Anko hacía, ya que no tenían ni la más mínima idea del propósito de todo eso, por lo que se fijaron que ella estaba muy atenta a su antebrazo y de pronto vieron que apareció una especie de símbolo de una serpiente pequeña en zigzag en la cara interna de su muñeca, y ahora sí la chica hizo algunos sellos, se mordió el pulgar y dijo

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" gritó Anko haciendo aparecer un bulto naranjo, con el cuello y la cara completamente cubiertos por algo morado que no se podía distinguir con claridad, pero que ellas sabían perfectamente lo que era

"Anko…¿qué significa esto que hay en mi rostro?" preguntó Naruto a quien se le escuchaba poco y mal, ya que su boca así como toda su cabeza estaban tapadas por la serpiente de color púrpura que tenía enrollada

"esta chica puede alcanzar lo que yo le ordene, donde quiera que esté" dijo Anko orgullosa, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su invocación, la cual había asomado su extremo cefálico como en un gesto en que se reportaba ante su invocadora y ama

"Naruto, tú siempre nos animas y cuidas…así…así que no vamos a dejar que ahora que estás triste te aísles de nosotras, si algo te molesta….con…convérsalo con nosotras y al menos desahógate" dijo Hinata algo nerviosa, aunque daba gracias a Anko y a Dios por el hecho que el rubio aún tuviera ese animal en la cabeza o de lo contrario no estaba segura si podría hablarle al rostro

"hhnn" Naruto hizo una especie de ruido que no pudieron entender si era un suspiro o un bufido debido a que el aire le llegaba mal y su boca estaba algo presionada "…Anko…ya me trajiste hasta aquí…¿qué estás esperando para quitarme esto de la cabeza?" preguntó Naruto subiendo la voz para que se le escuche, a lo que la pelimorada se dio cuenta de su error y rápidamente dio un particular giro con la mano e hizo desaparecer el animal simplemente en el aire, de la misma forma en que lo había traído.

Esto provocó que las miradas expectantes e incluso algo temerosas de las chicas se encontraran con la del rubio, ellas pensaban que podía castigarlas por haber hecho eso en su contra, pero la verdad es que sabían que él no les iba a hacer nada permanente, incluso si las golpeaba o les hacía algo más, luego las curaría…al final lo único que hacía era reafirmar su posición y demostrar su autoridad

"podría castigarlas por esto…" dijo el rubio, haciendo que las tres se pongan algo más nerviosas al oír eso, principalmente porque su tono de voz era serio y no juguetón como en otras ocasiones cuando se refería a algo sexual "…pero supongo que es justo ponerse en sus zapatos y darse cuenta que las hice preocuparse…" agregó el rubio, tranquilizando a las demás quienes se dieron por libradas de cualquier tipo de represalia "mejor descansemos de una buena vez que mañana será un día duro"

Tras esas palabras Naruto se acostó, seguido por sus chicas, quienes no quisieron preguntar nada y prefirieron darle tiempo para solucionar sus asuntos y cuando estuviera listo, lo hablara con ellas, ya que después de ese día él iba a saber que siempre iba a estar acompañado

….

..

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Sasuke?" preguntó Kimimaro al ver llegar a Sasuke al salón principal de la guarida en donde estaban; los demás hombres de Otto que habían huido con él se encontraban ahí también, en total los cinco del sonido, Karin y Suigetsu. Si bien podían no ser demasiados ya que en total eran ocho personas, el grupo era bastante poderoso y en especial su improvisado líder, Sasuke, el cual se había preparado mucho para acabar con su hermano, victoria que le fue arrebatada por Naruto y por eso mismo es que se iba a vengar de él

Desafortunadamente el rubio había sido muy fuerte en el último enfrentamiento, aunque en cierto modo le complacía saber que habían razonado de forma similar, al calcular la importancia de Ame en el escenario que estaba a punto de armarse, sin embargo si no podía ganar de forma individual, lo haría con números

"nos vamos a infiltrar y vamos a tomar Kiri" dijo Sasuke haciendo girar su Sharingan, en un signo de autoridad y ambición, lo cual significaba que era una orden y aquel que se oponga iba a tener que enfrentar su legendario doujutsu, y que además mostraba la sed de poder del muchacho quien al ver la poca estabilidad que estaba quedando en el mundo, actualmente, sabía que aquel que demostrara la mayor fuerza se erguiría como el líder absoluto…

…y como buen Uchiha, él sabía que ese tenía que ser él

'_ya verás Naruto…mientras tú y los otros tontos se sacan los ojos, yo levantaré mi reino y le devolveré al clan Uchiha una gloria mayor a la que tuvo en sus inicios, el mundo entero será reinado por los Uchihas durante generaciones'_ pensaba el joven de otros rojos sentado en el puesto que ocupaba a modo de trono frente a los demás

…

Naruto por otro lado estaba en la cama con sus tres mujeres, pero no podía quedarse dormido y se limitaba a mirar pasiva y aburridamente el techo; una idea recurrente le atormentaba y si bien sabía que ellas se preocupaban por él, sería mejor resolver eso solo y poner todo de su parte para que el resultado sea lo mejor posible, ya que si bien uno de los dados había sido echado, aún quedaba otro que podría cambiar el resultado de aquel juego que estaban llevando a cabo todos ellos con aspiraciones

'_espero que mi presentimiento no sea cierto_' pensó de último el chico de cabellos dorados antes de por fin quedarse dormido a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada finalmente

..

Al día siguiente las tres mujeres habían despertado, sin embargo el rubio aún estaba durmiendo y con el sueño sumamente pesado, por lo que pensaron que debía estar cansado y le dejaron tranquilo, aunque se organizaron para que una de las tres siempre estuviera acompañándolo en la habitación

Hinata y Anko vieron a Elena al bajar a la planta principal, la mujer de Almos estaba acarreando una caja con alimentos, seguramente para su hombre, de cara a su próxima misión, al encontrarse con los demás el sanin les preguntó por su ahijado, pero ellas simplemente le dijeron que seguía dormido y no habían querido despertarlo, los que se aprontaban a salir estuvieron acabando de arreglar sus cosas y tener listos los preparativos necesarios para la misión, como armas, dinero y comida y se pusieron en marcha, el mago se despidió de su mujer, mientras que los demás sólo con ademanes se refirieron a las chicas, a quienes Jiraiya les encomendó comunicarle de su partida a Naruto

"¿en serio todo esto se supone que es por el deseo de Naruto por recuperar a su padre?" preguntó Elena a Hinata, tomándola un poco por sorpresa ya que la dulce mujer no solía hablar o comentar, al menos con ellas, nada respecto al objetivo principal de Naruto, y en sus conversaciones solían limitarse a las cosas domésticas o cosas que se compartían entre mujeres

"ese es uno de los objetivos de Naruto-kun…pero el más grande es la dominación del mundo" dijo la chica hablando con una gran devoción, al punto que casi le brillaban los ojos, cosa que le indicaba a la mujer mayor que creía cada una de esas palabras, pese a que ella estaba un tanto escéptica con respecto al hecho que fuera posible para un pequeño grupo controlar al mundo entero, no es que dudara de Naruto, simplemente no creía en que eso fuera posible

….

"¿entonces vamos a este lugar…revisamos si hay algún ataúd y nos vamos?" preguntó Ryan quien si bien sabía el principal cometido que tenía su viaje al país de las olas, no estaba al tanto de los importantes pormenores y razones de toda esa misión

"no sólo tenemos que hacer eso…debemos buscar bajo cada piedra y conseguir cuanta información haya" dijo Jiraiya intentando darle énfasis a sus palabras "para Naruto hacerse con el cuerpo de su padre es algo de suma importancia, y si por un descuido lo retrasamos demasiado no quiero ni imaginarme de lo que sería capaz" agregó el sanin, intentando hacer parecer eso como una amenaza para motivarle una máxima atención y disposición en su labor

…

Naruto despertó como a las seis de la tarde, tiempo cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de sus tres mujeres, quienes estaban alrededor suyo, él no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a mirarlas de vuelta, como preguntándose por qué razón le miraban de esa forma, hasta que se dio cuenta que no iba a obtener la respuesta si seguía callado y se decidió a hacer la pregunta

"¿Por qué me miran así?" preguntó curioso el rubio, como si no pasara nada

"has estado durmiendo casi por veinte horas, estábamos preocupadas" respondió Anko, quien al ser mayor solía actuar como la representante de las tres y generalmente era quien tomaba la palabra o le expresaba a Naruto el sentir de las 3

"debo haber estado necesitando un descanso, pero ya estoy bien" dijo Naruto llevándose la mano al rostro en un signo de la típica actitud remolona que se presenta al momento de despertar, así que se levantó y se metió al baño para darse una ducha y prepararse de cara a la tarea que tendrían que realizar en la noche

Al salir del baño, el rubio se vio gratamente sorprendido cuando las chicas le trajeron algo de comida, así que al final bajaron al comedor y cenaron todos juntos, intercambiando algunas palabras, que eran mayormente preguntas de parte de las chicas y respuestas en las que Naruto les decía que se encontraba bien, en reiteradas ocasiones

Cuando era casi medianoche, los cuatro estaban listos para salir, se encontraban con sus trajes de batalla y con todo lo necesario para el combate, no era porque estuviesen yendo hacia uno, sino que era posible encontrarlo o bien toparse con Zhular, quien debía estar haciendo los preparativos para su golpe a Konoha, al menos según las suposiciones de Naruto, por lo que era mejor estar preparado

Las chicas tocaron a Naruto en los hombros y comenzaron a trasladarse hacia el valle del fin mediante un gran número de pequeños desplazamientos, o saltos, mediante el rango de un kilómetro que tenía el hirashin no jutsu, y en apenas tres minutos pudieron llegar a su destino

Ni Hinata ni Yugito habían visto ese lugar con sus propios ojos, Anko sí ya que era parte de una de las rutas de vigilancia que durante la pasada guerra tuvo que custodiar junto a su equipo, estaban a los pies de las enormes estatuas del primer Hokage Hashirama Senju y su mayor némesis (hasta Naruto)

Las dos chicas más jóvenes se quedaron admiradas viendo tamañas obras de arte, no es que las personas talladas tuvieran su aprecio, sin embargo las imponentes figuras eran increíblemente bien definidas y fieles en apariencia a los originales, lo que las convertía en una pieza invaluable…sin embargo Naruto detuvo su recreación cuando llamó a una de las chicas

"Hinata, revisa con tu Byakugan toda la estatua de Madara Uchiha por favor" pidió el rubio, haciendo que Hinata activara su ojo blanco y comenzara a explorar con bastante detención todo el rocoso cuerpo del primer líder del clan Uchiha que hubiese en Konoha, así como la cosa que había detrás suyo

"¿Por qué el de Madara primero?" preguntó Anko intrigada, ya que ella hubiera puesto sus fichas en que la arrogancia de los Senju era tan grande que la habría puesto a sus propios pies

"porque es menos esperable que alguien como Hashirama quiera esconder algo tan valioso en la imagen de su archirrival" explicó el rubio, haciendo que Anko estuviese totalmente de acuerdo con él, su razonamiento había sido el que la mayoría de la gente hubiera hecho, mas Naruto no era como la mayoría de la gente, él era sumamente especial, en muchos sentidos

"no hay nada Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata bastante segura de sus palabras, ya que buscó con mucho cuidado, el rubio vio como Anko empuñaba la mano como en señal de victoria, imaginando que al estar equivocado Naruto, ella tendría la razón sobre el lugar del escondite, así que se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar la carcajada en esa situación y le pidió que buscara en el interior de la figura hecha en honor al primer Hokage. La Hyuga así lo hizo y tras un par de minutos llegó al mismo resultado, la estatua estaba absolutamente intacta y no había nada en su interior que pudiera tener chakra

"mmm…ya sé, Hinata por favor busca debajo del río por favor" pidió el rubio a lo que Hinata asintió y comenzó a hacer de inmediato, algo avergonzada por la constante mirada que los tres tenían sobre ella, la chica comenzó a examinar el sitio en el mismo sentido en que fluía el agua, y apenas miró dentro de las rocas que habían en el punto en que la cascada rompía o se volvía horizontal encontró algo llamativo, cambiando su rostro y produciendo una reacción inmediata en los demás

"¡creo que lo encontré!" dijo la Hyuga exaltada y animada, mientras corría hasta el punto que estaba observando, siempre caminando sobre el agua y seguida de cerca por los otros 3, Hinata se puso delante del sitio donde había visto unos sellos y centrándose más en los detalles les indicó a los demás que había una especie de cubo metálico de unos veinte centímetros de alto, y así fue como lo comunicó a los demás, algo decepcionada ya que una tumba sería más grande, pero el rubio le preguntó la localización exacta y entonces señaló hacia el agua con su mano abierta, haciendo aparecer las ya conocidas cadenas, las que perforaron la roca y haciendo algunos ruidos más, acabaron extrayendo esa caja de las entrañas del río

"esto no es más que una barrera de seis piezas…un mediocre tiene que haberla puesto, ya que es una barrera que se usaba antiguamente…pero durante la segunda guerra ninja dejó de emplearse porque para romperla, simplemente había que atacar desde los seis lados con un ataque de igual fuerza y chakra" explicó Naruto, mientras arrojó la caja al aire un par de metros y rápidamente hizo que seis cadenas aparecieran y golpearan la caja al mismo tiempo y con la misma intensidad, provocando que una luz de color café apareciera encima y luego se quebrara como si fuese de cristal

Cuando la barrera desapareció, dio paso a que en su lugar hubiese una caja de proporciones bastante más grandes, era un paralelepípedo (una cada rectangular) de color rojo, estaba hecho de madera, pero todas las terminaciones eran metálicas, en el frente tenía el kanji utilizado como emblema en el país del fuego y un poco más abajo decía "Yon" (cuatro)

Las tres chicas pusieron una gran sonrisa en su rostro, por fin habían logrado hallar el cuerpo del padre de Naruto, Yondaime Hokage y ahora el Uzumaki podría cumplir su ambición de traerlo nuevamente a la vida…

El rubio lucía un rostro un poco más serio e inexpresivo ya que aún no tenía el cuerpo de su padre en sus manos y todavía existían varias posibilidades, así que se acercó al ataúd, al tocarlo y recorrerlo con sus dedos pudo comprobar que sus averiguaciones habían sido certeras, las tumbas de los kages, al menos en Konoha estaban aseguradas por una larga secuencia de sellos, los que consistían en una enorme cantidad de diminutos kanji escritos por las cuatro caras laterales del cajón, entonces Naruto hizo varios sellos, se mordió el pulgar y poniéndolo sobre una esquina comenzó a enviarle chakra al sello para romperlo

Los pequeños símbolos se iban iluminando de amarillo uno a uno, en forma progresiva, a medida que Naruto canalizaba su chakra en el sello y así estuvieron durante unos diez minutos hasta que la luz llegó de regreso al punto donde el joven tenía puesto el dedo, entonces los ahora brillantes kanji emitieron una especie de pulso y se apagaron, emitiendo un clásico sonido de aire a presión ya que había abierto la tumba que estuvo por varios años sellada al vacío

Con gran expectación Naruto sujetó la tapa, mientras Anko, Hinata y Yugito tenían sus cabezas pegadas a los hombros de Naruto ya que estaban mirando por encima de éste, el chico levantó la tapa y la hizo a un lado, permitiendo a los cuatro individuos apostados en ese lugar poder comprobar el contenido de aquella ostentosa y segura caja que habían extraído desde el interior del río que el primero y Madara habían creado en su pelea

Sus rostros fueron el más claro indicio de lo ocurrido, las chicas quedaron con los ojos abiertos y las cejas levantadas como pidiendo una explicación, se suponía que habían hecho todo bien y aún así habían fallado en su objetivo…

…la tumba estaba vacía…

…y por alguna extraña razón desconocida para las tres, Naruto no lucía sorprendido


	21. Crónica de una Muerte Anunciada

CAPITULO 21 Crónica de una Muerte Anunciada

"debe haber un error…:" dijo Hinata intentando pensar en el lado positivo, seguramente eso era una trampa para distraerlos o desmoralizarlos

"no…" dijo Naruto de forma muy distante, como si sólo su cuerpo estuviese en ese sitio "este es el ataúd ocupado para los hokages, y el sello está intacto, este sello debe haberlo puesto Sarutobi, ya que ni el primero ni el segundo tienen conocimientos de fuuinjutsu…" agregó el rubio, ya que sabía que ese sello estaba intacto y no había sido modificado

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" preguntó Anko, quien no entendía mucho, ya que el rubio sabía algo más que no les estaba diciendo, pero si no lo hacía, seguramente tampoco conseguirían nada preguntando, así que simplemente decidió saltarse eso y ver qué hacer de ahora en adelante

"avanzaremos a la siguiente parte del plan y destruiremos Konoha" dijo Naruto en su mismo tono ausente que llevaba desde hace varios minutos, es como si sólo respondiera por educación, pero tanto su mente como su corazón estaban muy lejos de ahí

Esto sí que impresionó a las chicas, ellas sospechaban que tarde o temprano iban a atacar Konoha, especialmente después de la promesa que Naruto le hizo a Enma, cuando consiguió el contrato de invocación con el clan de los simios, pero el saber que en algún momento lo harían, a escuchar que ese iba a ser el próximo paso era algo distinto ya que algo muy lejano pasó a ser algo concreto, cercano y seguramente real, aunque seguramente habría un gran plan de por medio ya que él sabía que enfrentarlos a ambos en un mano a mano era algo que no podía hacer, dado que la última vez perdió y ellos ni siquiera usaron todos sus poderes

"chicas, nos vamos de vuelta a la cabaña" dijo Naruto volviendo a mirarlas, sin prestarle más atención al ataúd, el cual quedó tirado en el suelo al no representar ninguna utilidad ni importancia al encontrarse vacío

Finalmente las tres se acercaron a él, para que pudiera transportarlas de vuelta, al llegar a la casa, el rubio se disculpó diciendo que tenía que preparar algunas cosas y salió de ahí con rumbo desconocido, así que simplemente se quedaron ellas ahí pensando y compartiendo opiniones de lo que podría haber pasado con el cuerpo del padre de Naruto, debido a que aún no se podían explicar el por qué de lo sucedido

….

..

Naruto por otro lado estaba en lo que era el país del campo de arroz, antes que Orochimaru matara al feudal y gracias a su participación, esos territorios se agregaran a los del país del rayo, estaba actualmente en la costa, en el extremo más norte, desde donde se podía ver una especie de luz a lo lejos, un verdadero pilar dorado que seguramente sólo él y Zhular serían capaces de ver, dado que estaba hecho con energía espiritual, sin embargo gracias a las habilidades de Shamash era capaz de impedir que cualquier cuerpo físico o intangible, con o sin poderes espirituales la atraviese siempre, la única forma de sortearla era mediante la teletransportación, por lo que él todavía podía ir allí de regreso, pero ya no tenía ningún motivo, los doménicos ya no existían desde que su maestro reveló sus verdaderos colores y declaró su traición, luego Akashiro se reveló como una mentirosa y manipuladora arpía que tenía una especie de fijación con él, lo que al final le costó la vida, Dart le arruinó su mundo así como también lo hizo Lilibeth, a quien no tuvo el coraje para matar, pero de todos modos nunca podrían salir de esa barrera

Ya no quedaba, para él, nada en ese lugar, nada más que un montón de malos y dolorosos recuerdos, un montón de sueños rotos y un gran qué tal si… Pero nadie vive de eso y así como todos él tuvo que adaptarse y evolucionar, como todos los seres que buscan sobreponerse a la adversidad y sobrevivir, ahora se encontraba en una cruzada que para muchos había sido imposible, la dominación mundial era el sueño de muchos y esos mismos muchos la habían catalogado como una quimera, algo que no se podía realizar, pero el chico ya había roto muchos esquemas y este no iba a ser la excepción, su plan ya estaba muy avanzado y ahora sólo quedaba dar el golpe de gracia al sitio donde se encontraba su más poderosa resistencia

Naruto sabía que el segundo debía haberse enterado de la muerte de Tsunade con lo de sus viajes, y según lo que Jiraiya le había dicho alguien de Konoha la estaba protegiendo, haciendo muy difícil encontrarla, pero como el primero era un ser frío al que sólo le interesaba el poder y dominar a sus adversarios, de seguro se trataba de Tobirama quien podría tener algún aprecio por su sobrina nieta lo que le motivaba a cuidar de ella, incluso estando como una enemiga declarada

Asimismo era claro que Zhular iba a atacar pronto, había estado reuniendo espectros durante mucho tiempo y el siguiente y el más obvio paso era emplearlos y arrasar con la villa de una vez por todas, ya que después de eso el resto era pan comido, pero estaban a tiempo, el día estaba recién comenzando si Zhular no atacaría si no era de noche, cuando sus poderes estaban al máximo

El rubio ya había pensado hace tiempo la estrategia que usaría contra los hermanos Senju y ahora tenía todas las piezas donde quería, y podría dar su golpe, reuniría a sus enemigos, los liquidaría de una buena vez y se erguiría por encima de todos, como el gran rey que estaba destinado a ser

"creo que es momento de terminar con esto de una vez por todas…creo que no me quedan muchos amaneceres más" dijo el rubio, con algo de melancolía dando la espalda al paisaje que estaba contemplando hace algunos instantes, entonces sacó una carpeta con documentos de entre su capucha, se puso a revisarla y escribió algunas cosas, permaneció ocupado en eso unos minutos y cuando terminó lo revisó todo hasta estar conforme, en la carpeta había un nombre escrito en letras rojas bastante grandes y en el interior varios hojas con distintos tipos de información, aunque la primera hoja tenía una foto y lo que parecía ser la ficha de alguien

Eso era el producto de una genial idea que se le había ocurrido hace algún tiempo al rubio, era cierto que entre los hermanos Senju existía una relación bastante tensa, ya que por las constantes luchas que se vivían durante su infancia, ellos no fueron criados como familia sino como miembros de un pelotón, donde el mayor y más fuerte mandaba a los demás y a éstos no les quedaba otra alternativa que obedecer las órdenes de sus superiores, sin embargo esos tiempos ya habían acabado hace mucho, pero para Hashirama ese modo de actuar les había conducido a la grandeza como clan y no había por qué cambiarlo, mientras que Tobirama siempre había sentido molestia y celos hacia su hermano, quien por su categoría de primogénito, así como su elemento Mokuton era aceptado como líder por todo el mundo, mientras que él sabía que si luchaban mano a mano, él era más poderoso ya que pasó toda su vida inventando y desarrollando nuevas técnicas, mientras que el bávaro de su hermano simplemente se vanagloriaba de su Mokuton por el mundo

Naruto decidió que eso ya estaba listo y era necesario seguir adelante, ya que tenía pocas horas para poner en marcha un plan sumamente elaborado y delicado, que de resultar le dejaría a sólo un paso de su objetivo, pero que de fallar, provocaría que el enemigo que resulte vencedor sea un escollo insuperable

…

"….así que eso es lo que necesito" terminó de explicar su elaborado plan Naruto a Enma, el rey simio quien había sido llamado por el chico para pedirle su cooperación

"¿estás seguro de todo eso?" preguntó algo desconfiado el gran jefe del clan de los simios, quien no conocía a Naruto lo suficiente como para saber de todo lo que era capaz del jovencito de cabellos dorados, quien era un genio haciendo planes basándose en sus análisis del carácter de la gente

"sí, como te dije todo está calculado y no hay forma en que vaya a fallar, de ese modo acabaré con los dos hermanos Senju, aunque la muerte de Tobirama será muy rápida y no podrás vengarte tú mismo, pero su vida terminará hoy" garantizó Naruto a la invocación de Sarutobi, quien le miraba con atención, queriendo creerle, pero sin estar del todo convencido "por eso quiero que converses con tu par para que retengan a las chicas…al final del día yo moriré y no quiero arrastrarlas a esto" acabó repitiéndose Naruto, de una forma en que no quedaba lugar a dudas, su convencimiento era absoluto

"está bien, supongo que si has llegado tan lejos es porque tienes las habilidades necesarias para que tus planes de lleven a cabo" respondió el gran rey simio dando su veredicto final, podría no estar convencido del todo por las palabras del Jinchuuriki, pero iba a hacer lo posible para cumplir la parte del trato que le había ofrecido a Naruto cuando le entregó su contrato

…

"¿Sasuke aún estás convencido de esto?" preguntó Kimimaro a Sasuke, quien estaba viendo Kiri desde la distancia de un monte cercano, ya se habían infiltrado en el país del agua, y ahora estaban a punto de dar el golpe

"sí, ya lo hemos discutido bastante y estoy seguro que el plan funcionará" respondió el moreno contemplando la aldea desde lejos con su Mangekyou Sharingan ya activado, entonces comenzó a acumular su chakra y pronunció las palabras que comenzarían con el fin de lo que se conocía como la aldea oculta de la niebla "amaterasu" dijo casi en un susurro, desencadenando la aparición que las poderosas e inexpugnables flamas negras que comenzaban a consumir todo cuanto alcanzaban, ya que ni la lluvia ni la gran humedad en el ambiente lograban hacerle el más mínimo efecto

Sasuke había trazado un ingenioso plan, ya que Kirigakure era una aldea relativamente pequeña, por lo que la rodearía con sus llamas negras, obligando a los ninjas y todos aquellos que esperen sobrevivir, a concentrarse en la parte más céntrica y políticamente importante, el edificio del agua, donde estaba la oficina de la Mizukage, así como los salones más importantes de la aldea por su enorme valor histórico

Los secuaces de Sasuke vieron cómo se acercaban algunos ninjas ANBU hasta donde estaban ellos, ya que un buen rastreador podía detectar el origen del chakra que estaba lanzando ese ataque e ir en su persecución, mas no pudieron hacer nada tras eso ya que el moreno y todo su grupo fue rodeado por una barrera de cuatro puntas, hecha por los cuatro originales que desempeñaron la misma función en la pelea entre Orochimaru y Sarutobi, sin embargo ahora no esperaban que hubiese algún jinchuuriki capaz de atravesarla, debido a que sólo quedaba uno con vida y según Karin, éste se hallaba muy lejos de ahí

Sasuke resentía el gasto de chakra, pero el objetivo valía la pena, ya que según sus propios planes, sus enemigos se destruirían los unos a los otros y él se levantaría como el vencedor absoluto que se quede con todo…todo el mundo

El amaterasu seguía avanzando y consumiendo la ciudad casi por completo con sus poderosas llamas negras, las cuales no se detenían ante nada ni nadie, el Uchiha estaba convencido que habrían muertos civiles, hombres, mujeres y niños inocentes; pero también estaba seguro que fueron una muy mínima y necesaria cantidad ya que en toda aldea ninja el principal objetivo frente a un ataque era poner en resguardo a la población no ninja y luego intentar contener o destruir la amenaza externa, dependiendo de su naturaleza y o magnitud

Sasuke pudo ver que había algunos ANBU más llegando a donde estaban ellos y aunque él hubiera deseado incinerarlos a todos, el plan era más importante y él estaba absolutamente convencido de que su equipo era capaz de enfrentarse a un gran contingente de ninjas, así que les dejaba tranquilo

Kimimaro, Suigetsu y Karin, quienes no estaban manteniendo la barrera contemplaban la destrucción causada por el amaterasu, la pelirroja estaba muy atenta ya que el moreno le había encomendado la misión de avisarle cuando el 75% de los ninjas estuviesen congregados en el área que tenía como blanco posterior, así que haciendo uso de sus habilidades sensoriales, ella estaba muy al tanto del movimiento de cada uno de los ninjas de la niebla

Los cuatro originales del sonido se fijaban en el número de ninjas ANBU que seguramente tendrían que combatir en pocos momentos más, ya que luego sería momento de bajar la barrera y aniquilarlos de una buena vez

"Sasuke, el ochenta por ciento de los ninjas están congregados en el área que dejaste y se encuentra el Mizukage entre ellos" advirtió Karin al líder del grupo, refiriéndose al Mizukage como un él, porque no conocían su identidad y debido a la gran cantidad de ninjas que estaba percibiendo, no podía estudiarla muy detenidamente como para discernir en su sexo, simplemente asumió que el Mizukage era quien tenía el mayor chakra

"está bien, Tayuya, Sakon, Kidomaro, Jirobo cuando detenga el Amaterasu quiten la barrera…ya saben qué es lo que todos tienen que hacer así que no fallen" ordenó el moreno, canalizando una gran cantidad de chakra en su cuerpo de cara al siguiente paso de su ataque

El moreno utilizó una última descarga de energía para reducir un poco más el radio que no estaba siendo consumido por las llamas y finalmente paró el ataque, en ese momento y de forma muy coordinada los secuaces del Uchiha desactivaron la barrera, lo que motivó que todos los ANBU estacionados a su alrededor arremetieran contra el grupo, ya sea mediante un salto o corriendo

Para su mala fortuna, Kimimaro entró en batalla y si muchos habían olvidado lo salvaje que podría ser el clan Kaguya, rápidamente lo recordaron puesto que la primera oleada de enemigos fue rápidamente eliminada por el valle de huesos que el peliblanco hizo brotar desde el mismo suelo, dejando a sus compañeros un menor número de enemigos y unos bastante impactados y por lo mismo disminuidos moralmente

Sasuke entonces comenzó a convertir el chakra acumulado en el tipo eléctrico, concentrándolo en sus dos manos, con las que hizo unos gestos, cual director de orquesta, para luego acercar las manos de forma cóncava, como sosteniendo una pelota imaginaria en cada una y con un rostro serio que demostraba la más profunda concentración en lo que hacía

"Kirin" pronunció Sasuke su técnica definitiva, la cual había mejorado de forma significativa desde que supo que Naruto había asesinado a Itachi, ya que como el rubio controlaba las flamas, estaba seguro que contra él sería capaz de emplear dicho jutsu

En ese momento el cielo que ya estaba cubierto por un montón de nubes de tormente se volvió más tenebroso aún y desde él descendió un dragón eléctrico por cada dedo que Sasuke estuviese cargando para atraer la electricidad atmosférica, por lo que un total de diez inmensos dragones eléctricos descendió de los cielos para azotar la ya golpeada aldea escondida entre la neblina, provocando una explosión fulminante que resonó por todo el lugar, forzando a los ANBU a olvidar por un instante sus combates para volver sus cabezas y comprobar el estado de la aldea a la que protegían y representaban

El problema es que los enemigos no esperan y los ninja que venían del sonido no perdieron el tiempo en capitalizar ese magno error y pudieron acabar con las vidas de los enemigos restantes con cierta facilidad

Al ver que la segunda parte del plan había sido realizada de forma exitosa, todos los invasores pudieron tomarse un momento de calma, recuperaron el aliento y los que necesitaban energía, como Sasuke, tomaron píldoras de soldado para mantener sus capacidades así que tras eso comenzaron a avanzar entre los cadáveres de los ninja de la niebla que acababan de perder sus vidas y que no les despertaban ni la más mínima muestra de compasión

Cuando quedaron frente al muro de llamas negras, Sasuke volvió a activar su Mangekyou Sharingan y las hizo desaparecer por parte, primero una especie de pasillo para él y sus acompañantes y a medida que lo atravesaron iba quitando las otras que consumían el resto de la aldea o de lo que quedaba de ella

Sasuke de pronto sintió moverse unos escombros y pudo ver que un grupo de ninjas estaba cubierto por una especie de escombro, aunque sentía una gran concentración de un extraño chakra en eso, al moverse pudo verse que bajo él había tres ninjas, aunque uno de ellos estaba en lo que eran sus últimos instantes de vida

Los del sonido pudieron ver a una mujer pelirroja de generosas curvas quien portaba los emblemas del país del agua por lo que la asumieron como la Mizukage, a un joven de gafas y una espada cubierta con vendas y junto a ellos un tipo más alto con un parche en un ojo, pero éste último era quien sujetaba el escombro que les protegió de la descarga, sin embargo al estar en contacto directo con la estructura, él también fue fulminado por la descarga eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo, por lo que tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de quemaduras internas

La Mizukage miró a Sasuke quien aún llevaba su Mangekyou Sharingan y supo de inmediato que había sido él el responsable, entonces se abalanzó contra él a gran velocidad, sin importarle el hecho que fuese ampliamente sobrepasada en número, Suigetsu iba a interponerse en su camino, con su enorme espada, pero Choujiro fue más rápido y cortó al chico de agua por la cintura, y sin fijarse en el estado porque ese fue un golpe mortal, siguió avanzando junto a Mei Terumi

Sasuke vio que la mujer acumulaba un chakra de extraño color en su boca, por lo que se preparó para algún tipo de ataque y haciendo uno de su Mangekyou Sharingan le aplicó el Tsukiyomi, y como ella le estaba mirando de forma muy atenta, cayó de inmediato en el genjutsu…

…pero lo inesperado fue cuando Sasuke se tomó el ojo despreocupándose de la pelea, entonces los del sonido miraron a la Mizukage y se fijaron que su guardaespaldas le había hecho un leve corte en la pierna y ese dolor le permitió escapar de la ilusión, pero antes de que pudieran aprovechar el desmejorado estado en que se encontraba el último Uchiha, Suigetsu apareció por el punto ciego del espadachín de la niebla y le perforó el pecho con la gran Kubikiri Houcho, haciéndole escupir un poco de sangre, la Mizukage rápidamente exhaló un poco de aire ácido, sorprendiendo al alumno de Zabuza, quien confiado en su capacidad para regenerarse de cualquier daño no hizo mayor esfuerzo por apartarse, pero cuando se fijó que incluso la espada decapitadora del demonio de la niebla se empezó a derretir se preocupó y la soltó, dejando el cuerpo de su reciente víctima corroerse por el ácido aliento de la mujer

Sin embargo era demasiado tarde para él y su cuerpo se convirtió el agua por el daño recibido, aunque eso no fue lo malo, sino que lo malo vino cuando el ácido interactuó con el agua en la que estaba convertido Suigetsu, dando como resultado una reacción química que convirtió el agua en otra cosa, por lo que el ninja agua quedó reducido a un vapor que rápidamente se perdió en el aire y un polvo que quedó en el suelo, mientras la pelirroja del grupo de Sasuke se tapaba la boca con las manos a modo de sorpresa por haber dejado de sentir el chakra de Suigetsu, signo inequívico de su muerte

Mei volteó a ver a Sasuke quien estaba recuperado ya, y antes de poder moverse, se vio invadida en su espacio personal por Kimimaro, ya que el Kaguya se puso junto a ella para atarla con su cadena de huesos hechos con sus vértebras a lo largo de todo el cuerpo, dejándola inmovilizada y con los brazos a los lados del tronco para evitar que haga posiciones de manos, la mujer masculló por lo bajo debido a lo desafortunada de su situación y cuando Sasuke notó que volvía a acumular chakra en su boca y manos, le lanzó su forma extendida del chidori, perforándola en el abdomen y electrocutándola de forma no muy intensa, pero sí lo suficiente como para impedirle que moldee chakra y se pueda defender, además la herida fue justo a través del estómago y el bazo, por lo que apenas detuviera el jutsu ella iba a morir

"dime donde están los civiles para informarles que ahora pasarán a ser parte del imperio del clan Uchiha" dijo Sasuke acercándose a la mujer que tenían como prisionera en sus precarias condiciones

La Mizukage sabía que era su final ya que su herida era mortal y el mocoso ese no tenía razón alguna para mantenerla con vida, así que hizo lo único que tenía a su alcance para irse al otro mundo con algo de dignidad y aprovechando la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca le escupió a su victimario al rostro, éste simplemente puso una mueca de molestia y aumentó el chakra que estaba utilizando en el jutsu para matarla del shock eléctrico con tal de provocarle la misma muerte que sufrió Ao

"Karin, dime donde están mis súbditos" demandó el Uchiha a la rastreadora de su equipo, quien entendió que se refería a la gente de la niebla a quienes ahora él comandaría

….

..

Naruto había vuelto a la casa, les dijo que iba a necesitar que se juntaran los cuatro en el dormitorio, aunque por el tono se notaba claramente que no era por nada relacionado al sexo, seguramente alguna especie de advertencia o información que quería darles así que ellas rápidamente subieron y le esperaron ahí, mientras que Naruto subía a paso lento y cansino

"bien…no quiero preguntas ni nada, no me encuentro como siempre y quiero que me entiendan, ahora siéntense en el borde de la cama y mírenme" dijo Naruto a modo de orden, cosa que las tres hicieron y se quedaron viéndole con atención, Naruto no estaba comportándose como normalmente lo hacía ya que incluso en las ocasiones pasadas en que utilizaba su tono y posición de amo, solía hacerlo con un dejo de preocupación o cariño en su voz o su postura, pero ahora simplemente parecía aburrido o fastidiado con algo que ellas no podían entender y que creían haber visto aparecer desde que pudieron ver el contenido vacío del ataúd de Minato

El rubio tomó uno de sus kunai especiales y se hizo un corte en la muñeca derecha, alarmando a Hinata quien como primera reacción se iba a poner de pie para ayudarle, pero el Uzumaki la fulminó con una mirada seria y ella se acordó que les habían dado una orden y era su deber cumplirla, por lo que tras un leve tambaleo retomó su posición

Naruto se acercó a Yugito y untando su índice izquierdo en sangre le dibujó un espiral en la frente, justo entre los ojos a la rubia, entonces se movió un poco para quedar frente a Anko y repitió el mismo procedimiento, las dos estaban extrañadas y finalmente Naruto se volvió a mover y acabó de hacer lo mismo con Hinata quien estuvo muy quieta para no seguir contrariando a su dueño

"así como un dueño marca sus posesiones, así como un guerrero marca su rostro antes de la guerra, yo os he marcado con mi sangre en un vínculo indisoluble" dijo Naruto de forma algo solemne, dejando aún más intrigadas a las chicas quienes no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que sucedía ahí para luego salir de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra más

….

Diez minutos después el rubio les dijo que iban a partir hacia Konoha, por lo que todas se arreglaron con sus implementos de batalla, aunque al mirarse unas a otras se sorprendieron al ver que la marca ya no estaba, y aunque las tres estaban al tanto de eso, prefirieron no preguntarle al rubio hasta que volviera a su conducta habitual ya que seguramente en esos momentos no conseguirían más que palabras desagradables proviniendo de él

Cuando las chicas bajaron al primer piso su amo las estaba esperando, y en el primer gesto amable hacia ellas en todo ese día les extendió la mano para que le toquen, ellas rápidamente se acercaron y tras el contacto físico se teletransportaron hasta el país del fuego, exactamente sobre una montaña cercana a Konoha, desde la cual se podía vislumbrar con facilidad la aldea, ya que aquel monte estaba por encima de la altura de la villa

"Kyubi, ya sabes que hacer" dijo Naruto mientras comenzó a caminar y el círculo de fuego surgió alrededor de las chicas, encerrándolas dentro sin permitirles seguir la senda de Naruto, Anko fue la primera en intentar acercarse, negándose a creer que Naruto permitiría que el fuego les dañe, sin embargo aunque estaba en lo cierto respecto de eso, el rubio sí las había encerrado ya que apenas la pelimorada se movió, un círculo dorado se dibujó en el suelo en forma circular por dentro del círculo hecho de fuego

"¿Por qué Naruto?" dijo Anko cayendo de rodillas, con mucha tristeza, ya que al sentirse así de abandonada experimentó la misma desazón y desconsuelo que cuando fue víctima del plan de Tobirama, lo cual la destrozó por dentro

"no puedo involucrarlas en esto…por favor perdónenme" dijo el rubio, volteando el rostro mostrando una muy triste sonrisa…una que llevaba muchas emociones y palabras, una que sin decir nada, decía mucho

"¡Naruto! ¿por qué te estás despidiendo?" gritó Yugito, haciendo la pregunta que pasó por la mente de las 3, pero que el jinchuuriki no se molestó en responder, simplemente volvió a mirar hacia delante y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás, por más que Hinata le suplicaba que no las abandone, que ellas no podían vivir sin él y que preferían morir con él, que seguir vivas en caso que él no estuviese

El rubio sentía que su corazón se hacía pedazos con cada palabra que salía de los labios de las mujeres a las que amaba, él realmente estaba loco por ellas, nunca lo pensó de ese modo al comienzo, pero las palabras que Jiraiya le dijo eran absolutamente ciertas, tras su fracaso con Lilibeth, él se convirtió en prácticamente una adicción irresistible para las tres, con el objetivo de mantener a al menos una de las tres en caso de ser traicionado, y luego sometió sus voluntades y su libertad para asegurarse que no lo iban a dejar, pero la verdad es que eso sólo fue al comienzo, él las amaba, amaba la forma en que se preocupaban todo el tiempo de él, amaba la forma en que le seguían incluso al fin del mundo sin dudarlo ni por un instante

Por momentos odiaba y maldecía al destino, ya que de no haber sido por el espíritu de su padre se habría quedado en el mundo ninja y las hubiera conocido de otra forma, al menos estaba seguro que habría podido estar con una de ellas y ser inmensamente feliz como un ninja ordinario, tener una vida relativamente normal y no meterse en esa tremenda distorsión mundial en que estaba sumergido ahora y que era demasiado tarde como para escapar

No tenía idea de cómo ni por qué, pero de algún modo aún ajeno a su comprensión, tenía la certeza de que no volvería a ver otro amanecer, pues su muerte llegaría durante esa jornada, así que había hecho lo necesario para llevar a cabo sus planes y completar sus objetivos antes de que eso suceda

Naruto se teletransportó para salir de ahí e ingresar a Konoha para poner en marcha su plan, así que utilizando sus habilidades se aseguró de que Nidaime Hokage no estuviese en la torre y le pidió a un fantasma que le avise cuando se estuviese aproximando, los espíritus como normalmente pasaban desapercibidos, disfrutaban mucho la atención que Naruto o cualquier otro Doménico pudiera brindarles, así que gustosos ofrecían su colaboración con lo que se les pidiese

Hashirama Senju estaba en su oficina revisando algunos documentos, cuando sintió una presencia conocida en frente suyo, y antes que pudiera mirarlo directamente al rostro e increparlo, este individuo dejó caer una carpeta sobre su escritorio sin mediar explicación alguna

El primer Hokage consideraba a Naruto uno de sus principales enemigos y aún así, el rubio venía y le entregaba una carpeta de buenas a primeras, por lo que su primera reacción fue abrir el documento y mirarlo para pedir una explicación

"¿qué significa esto?" preguntó Hashirama con un tono que exigía una respuesta inmediata a ese sinsentido o bien que se prepare para una reacción hostil

"es el plan que me habías pedido que llevara a cabo antes de ese combate de mentiras que disputamos la última vez" dijo Naruto, quien hablaba con toda confianza, como si su interlocutor fuera una especie de contacto de confianza, cosa que tenía absolutamente impresionado y descolocado al genio del mokuton; el fantasma de pronto apareció a través del muro y le dijo a Naruto que Tobirama se acercaba a la torre, por lo que Naruto sin pedir permiso ni nada tomó asiento frente al Senju "este es la investigación del plan Tobi" dijo Naruto señalando la carpeta que el primero debajo de sus manos, sin embargo justo cuando comenzó a hablar, el segundo entró por la puerta y escuchó a Naruto

Tobirama Senju era un hombre con muchas cosas en su cabeza y últimamente estaba bien cerca de su límite, y encontrarse a su hermano conversando con su peor enemigo, mejor conocido como Naruto Namikaze, y más encima su hermano tenía una carpeta y Naruto estaba utilizando el apodo que Tsunade le solía poner cuando era pequeña…todo eso le hizo estallar y por su rostro cualquiera de los presentes pudo notarlo

"ehhh…parece que no vine en un buen momento" dijo Naruto fingiendo una cara como de atrapado haciendo algo malo, por lo que de forma nerviosa se puso de pie y luego se teletransportó fuera de ahí, sin que ninguno de los dos Senju se preocupara de su escape, ya que la atención de uno estaba exclusivamente enfocada en el otro

"hermano…espera un poco, yo te lo puedo exp-" el primero intentaba poner paños fríos al asunto, ya que si se ponía a pensarlo fríamente la situación parecería tremendamente sospechosa por decirlo menos y las suspicacias no serían algo tan descabellado, pero el menor de los dos atravesó la oficina rápidamente hasta que tuvo en sus manos la carpeta que en su portada tenía escrito con letras rojas grandes "PROYECTO TOBI"

En el interior habían jutsus de agua que el segundo conocía, así como algunos otros, contenía informes médicos (inventados) y muchas hojas con información que Tobirama ni siquiera se molestó en leer detenidamente, ya que con todo el contexto imaginaba el contenido que tenían y ni por un segundo pensó que eso podría ser una trampa para ambos

"primero me mandas como un empleado más…" dijo Tobirama acercándose peligrosamente a su hermano, ya que tenía una gran ira en esos instantes, ya que hacía años que venía acumulando mucho rencor, incluso desde antes de haber muerto la primera vez "…después incluso de revivir y empezar de cero, sigo siendo sólo uno más de tus peones…luego Tsunade, y ahora esto" dijo el segundo, haciendo que su hermano mayor se pregunte a sí mismo qué tenía que ver su nieta en todo ese embrollo "todo tiene un límite y yo ya superé el mío, te demostraré que no por tu Mokuton eres el más poderoso del clan" dijo el segundo, conjurando su genjutsu maestro en menos de un segundo sin señales de manos ni ningún tipo de frase, simplemente hizo que toda la habitación quedara rodeada por la más absoluta oscuridad

…

Naruto pudo ver desde la distancia que unas grandes ramas de madera rompían la oficina de los Hokages, prácticamente haciéndola estallar desde adentro, como intentando liberar al primero de lo seguramente era una potencial trampa mortal y entonces supo que su plan había funcionado tal y como él lo había presupuestado

"ahora queda el siguiente paso…después de todo una deuda es una deuda" dijo Naruto haciendo aparecer veinte cadenas doradas, para dispersarlas en diferentes direcciones de la aldea que por un par de meses le tuvo entre sus filas ninja y que ahora conocería el fin por su mano

..

Yugito, Anko y Hinata tenían los rostros marcados de lágrimas, ya habían dejado de llorar porque no podían seguir, se habían quedado secas después de estar llorando de forma desconsolada por un largo rato, y ahora aunque estaban desechas por dentro, miraban con ilusión lo que ocurría en Konoha, con la esperanza de que Naruto pudiera salir con vida de todo lo que pretendía realizar

Hinata con su Byakugan les comentaba todo lo que sucedía y qué decir de la sorpresa de las chicas cuando oyeron que los hermanos Senju estaban luchando entre sí, especialmente cuando Nidaime invocó nuevamente a Sarutobi Hiruzen, Kisame Hoshigaki y Danzou Shimura para pelear contra su hermano, quien siempre se creyó más poderoso, pero sinceramente se vio sobrepasado ante el amplio repertorio de jutsus y la velocidad superior que su hermano había desplegado y que le tenían prácticamente contra las cuerdas

…

Los hermanos Senju estaban en medio de su combate, el cual se había vuelto totalmente fuera de control, ya que no tenían ni la más mínima consideración por el impacto que sus técnicas pudieran tener en las edificaciones como en la población de la villa, en esos momentos lo único que pasaba por sus mentes era aniquilar a su hermano y nada más cabía en ellos

"¡ya te dije que esto es sólo un tremendo malentendido!" gritó el primero, cuando asumió finalmente que por la fuerza no iba a lograr imponerse por sobre su hermano, y no le quedó más remedio que intentarlo por la razón

"¡a estas alturas eso no importa!" le respondió Tobirama, mientras volvía a ordenar la arremetida de los muertos vivientes a los que comandaba "me has despreciado toda tu vida…incluso después de muertos…yo soy capaz de vencer a nuestros enemigos por mi propia cuenta, así que ya nos eres necesario hermano mío" declaró Nidaime acumulando su chakra para otro de sus jutsus acuáticos

Justo cuando Tobirama estaba a punto de dar el golpe mortal, una gran energía maligna se dejó sentir por toda la aldea, provocando una fría sensación de escalofríos que recorrió la espalda de aquellos con sentidos agudos y mentes abiertas, de pronto una especie de eclipse se conformó y el sol fue súbitamente cubierto por algo oscuro que indujo a una noche artificial que sembró el terror en toda la aldea y alertó de sobremanera a los dos hermanos Senju, quienes por un momento detuvieron su combate

"vaya…se nota que está ansioso…no pensé que convertiría el día en noche para comenzar su ataque" murmuró Naruto desde el escondite en que se encontraba

Zhular se mostró en la entrada de la aldea, y cuando un ANBU se iba a acercar a atacarlo, un espectro salió de entre las sombras y lo mordió hasta dejarlo en el suelo desangrándose, y tras un sutil movimiento de su bastón, emergieron desde el suelo miles de espectros, los cuales rodearon la aldea por completo y rápidamente comenzaron la invasión

Los dos hermanos Senju sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo, asumieron que esa amenaza era superior a cualquier rencilla personal y es que los enemigos estaban por todos lados a donde mirasen, fácilmente superando los cuarenta mil ninjas, número superior a los doce mil que conformaban aproximadamente las filas ninjas completas de Konoha, considerando incluso a los genin, así que sumando fuerzas se dirigieron hacia Zhular con la intención de detenerlo

Lamentablemente para ellos, con tantos espectros y esa noche que él mismo había provocado, Zhular era invencible, así que fácilmente hizo una especie de esfera negra de vacío que atrajo a los dos hermanos Senju con el objeto de evitar que se muevan, aunque afortunadamente el segundo tenía una técnica espacio temporal algo precaria, pero en ese momento fue efectiva y le permitía hacer un rápido movimiento y gracias a su avanzada recomposición elemental, se enfocaba en el agua del ambiente, haciendo una especie de invocación pero sólo con control de chakra, y como dos objetos no pueden coexistir en el mismo espacio, el Senju era impulsado levemente hacia delante, casi como si diera un paso doble o instantáneo, ya que todo ese proceso ocurría en menos de un segundo gracias a su gran control y su agilidad mental

Hashirama quien ya estaba debilitado por su combate anterior fue arrastrado hasta el orbe negro que al entrar en contacto con el ninja lo absorbió, engulléndolo por completo y tras algunos segundos comenzó a deformarse, lo que le hizo suponer a su hermano que el primero estaba a punto de liberarse, pero supo que su juicio fue erróneo cuando la esfera explotó y en el centro de aquel impacto se pudo apreciar al orgulloso y otrora gallardo Hashirama Senju, caer desplomado al suelo con el cuerpo absolutamente repleto de profundos cortes, los cuales tenían su cuerpo lleno de rayas negras, iguales a la energía que le habían acabado y que seguramente dentro de algunos instantes le convertirían en un par de espectros

Rápidamente los invocados Kisame, Sarutobi y Danzou fueron al ataque por instrucciones del Nidaime, pero una especie de electricidad de color negro rápidamente los atrapó y tras eso formó una figura similar a la esfera que engulló al primero, pero repitiendo el proceso con cada uno de los formidables muertos vivientes…aunque en ese momento se dejó sentir una nueva presencia, ya que un par de cadenas ingresaron a la esfera donde estaba Sarutobi y lo arrebataron de su cautiverio

Ante este hecho, tanto Zhular como el Senju miraron hacia el cielo, para notar un puno donde se generaba algo de luz en medio de toda esa oscuridad y pudieron comprobar que Naruto estaba flotando en el aire con su personificación y sincronización completa, incluso estaba en su estado nova ya que su cuerpo material no existía y en su lugar no había más que fuego y más fuego

"lo siento viejo, pero esta es la única forma en que podrás descansar en paz" dijo Naruto utilizando algo del fuego del Kyubi para consumir el cuerpo del tercer Hokage quien simplemente sonrió agradeciendo el gesto que le permitiría ir a la nada, lo cual era mejor que estar siendo perturbado en su descanso de forma reiterada por su maestro

"¡Todavía estás aquí!" gritó el segundo a Naruto, ya que no se esperaba que el rubio permaneciera cerca de los alrededores de la aldea tras todo aquel embrollo del proyecto tobi

"¿no te dijo tu hermano?" preguntó Naruto de forma bastante neutra, ya no lo estaba probando ni provocando, ahora hablaba en serio porque su plan ya había tenido éxito "eso del proyecto tobi fue solo una mentira, era mi plan desde un comienzo…¿no has oído el dicho divide y conquistarás?" preguntó Naruto, quien aún estando en el cielo, prestaba atención a su alrededor y cuando unas descargas eléctricas de color negro intentaban atraparlo por la espalda, el aro dorado apareció bloqueando su camino "Zhular…Tobirama…ustedes están orgullosos de su poder…pero déjenme mostrarles qué es el poder" dijo Naruto mostrando algo que hasta el momento había permanecido oculto por la capa de fuego que tenía a su espalda "Taiyō no sakusei" (creación de un sol)

Naruto al decir eso llevó la mano a la espalda y tras sacarla adelante nuevamente mostró una esfera de fuego del tamaño de un balón, entonces le dio un leve impulso hacia arriba y ésta avanzó hasta encontrarse a unos quinientos metros del suelo y finalmente explotó

El rubio tenía una perversa sonrisa en el rostro al ver que sus llamas deshacían la noche artificial creada por Zhular, definitivamente Shamash era más poderoso que el espíritu del necromante y rápidamente la esfera creció hasta tocar la superficie indicando que su diámetro total era de mil metros y tras el desarrollo, vino la onda expansiva, la cual al igual que una bomba atómica consistía en un calor sumamente intenso que se expandía a una enorme velocidad, reduciendo a nada, lo que sea que se hallara a su paso, ya sea una persona, un espectro o un edificio

Todo dejaba de existir ante el calor

Naruto vio con gran gusto el total esplendor de su ataque, a diferencia de la vez anterior, cuando la técnica de ese tal Nagato lo redujo a una penosa demostración, y tras apreciar su destrucción dio media vuelta para mirar en dirección a las chicas y vio que el monte seguía en pie y ellas tres estaban intactas, pese a que casi todo el país había sido nivelado y calcinado, ya que la onda expansiva recorrió casi todo el territorio del país del fuego

"mirad la obra del sol de Konoha" dijo Naruto de forma algo ceremonial, después de apreciar el devastador efecto de su ataque. Hasta que oyó algo que llamó su atención y le preocupó principalmente por lo inesperado que resultaba la supervivencia de cualquier ser vivo frente a tal poder

Cuando bajó hasta el suelo, pudo fijarse que en un hoyo estaba enterrado Zhular, pero a duras penas se levantó, el longevo mago estaba hecho trizas, ya que su vestimenta estaba toda quemada, y fundida con su piel, pero lo increíble es que aún seguía con vida después de ese verdadero apocalipsis

"es increíble cómo es de resistente la mala hierba" dijo Naruto de forma despectiva, mientras Zhular quien ya no tenía su ya familiar bastón de madera, intentaba mover una mano y sorprendentemente aún podía conjurar algo de energía oscura, pero el rubio simplemente movió una mano y donde antes había negro, ahora hubo fuego consumiéndolo "ni siquiera necesito a Shamash para vencer al pobre despojo que eres ahora" dijo Naruto, cambiando el tono de voz ya que pasó de su estado nova a su personificación y de ésta a su estado normal, en el cual se acercó hasta el vencido y moribundo líder de los renegados para mirarlo cara a cara "destruiste mi corazón…jugaste con mi vida…y acabaste por ser el responsable de traer desgracia a este mundo" dijo Naruto con mucho odio en su voz, ya que en el fondo aquel hombre era el responsable de cada una de sus penas "desaparece en la nada" sentenció Naruto, mientras ponía sus ojos rojos y una garra arrancaba la cabeza del mago, y también su alma gracias a los efectos del Kyubi

Las chicas estaban contentas por primera vez en un rato bastante grande, ya que Naruto, SU Naruto había salido vencedor del enfrentamiento y además de acabar con Zhular, pudo vengarse de Konoha y los hermanos Senju por todo lo que éstos habían hecho

El rubio tras finalizar a su más grande adversario se quedó unos momentos contemplando el desértico paisaje que él mismo había creado con sus poderes, y el único punto que lo poblaba además de él, el cuerpo sin vida ni cabeza del otrora poderoso mago Zhular. Si se ponía a pensar bien, el mayor o el único error que cometió fue no restringir las cosas que Marko le enseñó, ya que sólo gracias a las enseñanzas sobre planificación, lectura de emociones y conducta es que Naruto había sido capaz de dar vuelta la desfavorable situación en que se encontró un tiempo atrás, al momento de estallar en su cara la traición de la que fue víctima

Sin embargo antes que Naruto pudiera dar media vuelta y volver con sus mujeres, un ruido se escuchó sobre sus hombros, por lo que levantó la mirada al cielo y pudo ver con asombro que se veía una especie de espejo al momento de romperse, y que tras él reveló las figuras de casi treinta personas que de algún modo estaban ahí escondidas detrás de una especie de vidrio o ilusión que ni siquiera él había sido capaz de advertir, qué decir del asombro de Hinata por no ver eso antes

El rubio rápidamente retomó su personificación para comenzar el combate, y de no haber sido porque tres de estos nuevos comensales avanzaron rápidamente hacia él, hubiera empleado el Hirashin para atacarlos, así que mientras se defendía de estos tres desconocidos y rápidos enemigos, los demás descendieron por alrededor, provocando que el Doménico no se pudiera concentrar del todo en sus oponentes actuales, ya que en todo momento estaba al tanto de lo que hacían los demás

Naruto se fijó que varios metros delante de él había un tipo grande y sumamente musculoso que tenía a otra persona en sus hombros, esta persona vestía una especie de kimono formal y parecía más una autoridad que otra cosa, por lo que el rubio pensó que se trataría del feudal del país del fuego y sus guardianes, junto con algún otro grupo de ninjas que creía capaz de vencerle, así que intentando ir por la cabeza desde el comienzo utilizó el jutsu espacio temporal de su padre para aparecerse frente a él

"bravo…bravo Naruto" dijo una voz que el rubio conocía, así que de inmediato se dio vuelta a mirar y se encontró que Chass estaba en medio de esos sujetos, cosa que le sorprendió ya que después de haberlo vencido la última vez hubiera esperado que se muriera en el suelo, pero al parecer este tipo sí que era una mala hierba, literalmente, aunque al menos estaba seguro de no sentir la energía de Hyperión por ninguna parte en él; aunque de todos modos quiso atacarlo rápidamente y ahí comenzó su debacle

Antes de poder reaccionar, se oyó un ruido como de un cristal rompiéndose y Ryon apareció un metro a la derecha de Naruto, sorprendiendo tanto al rubio como al renegado, ya que ninguno de los dos sabía lo que sucedía

"Ryon, te he liberado de Naruto, por favor ponte detrás de mi" dijo Chass, haciendo que el desmejorado aspirante a ninja le hiciera caso, mientras que Naruto se daba cuenta que no podía moverse y por más que intentase forcejear, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, estaba imposibilitado de usar su cuerpo "es inútil Naruto, he investigado mucho a Shamash…es increíble lo que sale en los libros históricos que hablan de la creación del mundo y los tres dioses mayores" comentó Chass, quien simplemente veía los fútiles intentos del Uzumaki por liberarse "resulta que así como la debilidad de Shamash es el número veinte, hace miles de años se hacía un ritual cuando se estaba frente a algo que era injusto y se llamaba el círculo de los veinte" continuó el renegado de cabello verde, mientras comenzaba a caminar por fuera del círculo que precisamente veinte ninjas estaban formando "con esto podían purgar algo maldito o que considerasen injusto, sin importar su origen o naturaleza…sinceramente, siento mucho lo que te ha pasado, pero olvidaste leer la letra chica al momento de recibir tu espíritu" finalizó el relato el sorprendentemente sabio renegado que había sido un constante dolor de cabeza para Naruto, dolor de cabeza que nunca había resuelto de forma permanente, siempre lo vencía, lo lastimaba y lo dejaba a su suerte

…ahora se daba cuenta que había cometido el mismo error que sus enemigos cometieron con él

…subestimaron la amenaza en la que se podía convertir

"¿puede ver bien daimiyo-sama que tuve razón en lo que prometí?" preguntó Chass al tipo de la vestimenta formal, que no era otro sino el señor feudal del país del fuego y que había sido la carnada perfecta para que Naruto se ubique por su propia cuenta en el centro del círculo

"en efecto, prometiste que causarías al final del intento de dominación mundial de Naruto al terminar con su vida y por lo que parece tienes todo resuelto" dijo el sujeto reconociendo un muy eficiente trabajo por parte de este sorprendentemente sabio personaje que un día había llegado a su corte, pidiendo una entrevista y ofreciendo algo que parecía imposible de realizar, pero que ahora mismo tenía casi listo

"como te darás cuenta, tus poderes ninja no sirven ya que tu chakra está siendo controlado por estas veinte personas, sin poder mover tus manos o tus pies no puedes usar las artes doménicas y el Kyubi está al cuidado de tus putitas, de quienes me encargaré más tarde" dijo Chass de forma despectiva al rubio, a quien ahora por fin trataba como superior porque en esos momentos lo era, el Uzumaki estaba inmóvil, expuesto y totalmente indefenso, como siempre debió estarlo, como lo recordaba desde el ataque que hicieron cuando era aún un niño pequeño

"jajaja…créeme cuando te digo que ellas terminarán mi trabajo…tú no has hecho más que ser uno más de los peones que bailan en mi mano, bajo mi más absoluta voluntad" dijo Naruto sin prestarle mucha atención a la situación, ya que había asumido dos cosas, la primera es que ya había muerto y la segunda es que ya había ganado y sus chicas terminarían el trabajo…porque él había dejado todo preparado para que así fuera

"Ryon…si me haces el honor por favor" dijo Chass, dándole la oportunidad de reivindicarse al único renegado que quedaba con vida a excepción de él mismo, entonces el hermano de Ryan sacó una navaja con forma triangular y algo curvada en la extensión de su hoja, parecía tener ondulaciones

"será un placer" dijo el renegado que gracias al tercer Doménico sufría de dolores crónicos, así que mirándolo como a una verdadera presa, se decidió, corrió un poco hacia él y cuando estuvo a dos metros dio un salto para clavarle la cuchilla hacia abajo, entrando por su cuello y perforando sus pulmones y vasos sanguíneos principales al evitar la impenetrable ropa y atacar por el cuello que llevaba descubierto

….

"¡NOOOOOOO!" gritaban las tres esclavas de Naruto mientras veían toda la situación, desde el momento en que Ryon comenzó a mirar a Naruto como una presa a quien estaba a punto de devorar, ya que el solo imaginar que le pasara algo las destruía por dentro…

El ver todo eso las tenía sumamente conmovidas y siendo víctimas de un sinnúmero de emociones para nada deseables, ya que sentían pena y dolor por lo que esperaban que le sucediese a Naruto en cualquier momento, rabia por el hecho de no poder hacer nada más que presenciar ese fatídico desenlace y también algo de esperanza ya que el rubio siempre tenía algo planeado bajo la manga, y querían convencerse a ellas mismas de que esta vez no era la excepción

…y aún así, pasó lo que tenía que pasar y Naruto recibió una estocada mortal, aunque lo que sucedió producto de eso fue un poco confuso, ya que el rubio no cayó muerto al suelo, sino que de inmediato se desintegró por completo en un poco de fuego, el muro circular de fuego que las detenía se esfumó ya que el Kyubi había muerto junto con Naruto y de la nada apareció una enorme serpiente que engulló a las tres mujeres para posteriormente desaparecer en una nube de humo


	22. Epilogo

EPILOGO

Estaban algo mareadas y confundidas, Anko fue la primera en estar lo suficientemente alerta como para sacudir a las otras dos y llamar su atención, así que tras algunos minutos volvieron a retomar la compostura para ponerse a observar el sitio en el que estaban, era un denso pantano, rodeado por árboles de follaje bajo que entorpecía enormemente la vista, ellas se encontraban en una especie de claro ya que era un sitio de tierra algo más despejado de las cosas antes mencionadas, ninguna de las tres parecía recordar ese sitio hasta que de pronto apareció una gran nube de humo, colmando su visión y captando totalmente su atención y de ella emergieron Enma y una serpiente que Anko conocía bastante bien, se trataba de Manda, la serpiente que Orochimaru usaba como insignia y que por puro instinto ella temía

"sss…tranquila mujer…sss…ni aunque quisiera podría dañarte" decía manda en un tono con muchos siseos y una voz bastante menos grave de lo que se oía usualmente al ser invocada por Orochimaru

"veo que están un poco desorientadas" dijo Enma, para que la atención de las chicas volviese a él y dejaran de fijarse en Manda como si se las fuese a comer en cualquier momento

"¡es cierto!...Naruto-kun…Naruto…está-"Hinata empezó a lamentarse al recordar lo ocurrido con el hombre que las unía a ellas tres y que al parecer había desencadenado lo que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos

"muerto" dijo Enma de forma tajante y absoluta, para dejar eso bien en claro ya que quería avanzar en las muchas cosas que debía explicarles y en estos momentos no era eso lo que más le gustaría hacer "…ese condenado mocoso tuvo razón" dijo el rey simio, casi poniéndose a reír, gesto de provocó miradas iracundas de las chicas ante la poca sensibilidad de aquel mono ante su dolor "…ese chico acertó en todo lo que me dijo, prometió acabar con los hermanos Senju y con ese tal Zhular…además de liberar el alma de Sarutobi y en unos minutos lo consiguió sin ni siquiera despeinarse" agregó el simio y amigo del tercer Hokage, quien se alegraba de que en algún sitio, de algún modo, Sarutobi Hiruzen podría descansar en paz sin ser perturbado

"¿acaso…él…preparó todo?" preguntó Yugito entre lágrimas, mientras intentaba sonar lo más entera posible, pese a lo difícil que le resultaba por haber asumido el deceso del rubio

"no lo sé con certeza, yo sólo sé que él me llamó hace unos días, me informó de su plan y me dijo que tenía la poderosa convicción que la misma jornada en que acabase a Zhular y los Senju, sería cuando la muerte lo reclamase" les respondió el anciano simio, quien todavía no podía creerse que aquel joven había prácticamente predicho el futuro sin el menor error "pero eso no es lo más importante en estos momentos, Naruto me pidió que hablara con Manda y que al momento preciso de su muerte, ustedes fueran invocadas aquí" agregó el animal de color negro, señalando al gran ofidio que se encontraba junto a él "y también me pidió que les diera esto…" dijo Enma entregándole un pergamino a Hinata quien era la que más cerca se encontraba de él "antes de irme les diré que Manda a aceptado lo que Naruto pidió y no podrán irse antes del tiempo que él estipuló antes de morir…así que como no creo que nos volvamos a ver, espero que su futuro sea tan próspero como imagino" añadió a modo de despedida para desaparecer finalmente en una nube de humo

En vez de prestarle demasiada atención a las palabras o gestos del mono súper desarrollado, las tres mujeres rápidamente se reunieron y abrieron el pergamino que tenía el típico sello simple que Naruto ponía a modo de firma o estampilla para representar que él lo había escrito, lo pudieron quitar fácilmente ya que él mismo les enseñó cómo y se dispusieron a leer la enmienda

"Chicas…

…si están leyendo esto es porque todo sucedió como planee, incluso mi muerte, por favor no vayan a creer que tengo deseo alguno de dejar de vivir, sin embargo desde que Almos nos explicó lo de los diferentes tipos de almas, tuve el presentimiento que mi muerte se hacía cada vez más próxima, y cuando encontramos la tumba de mi padre vacía, supe que ese era el día…

Se preguntarán ¿cómo es que no me mostré sorprendido al hallar el ataúd vacío? La verdad es que fue como si me hubiera dado a mi mismo un puñetazo en el rostro, la verdad estuvo en frente mío todo el tiempo y no sé si fue por ingenuo, iluso o simplemente por el deseo de que no fuese así es que no la pude ver. Como no saben sobre historia antigua les explicaré un poco, en los días en que el mundo era joven, era común que los mismos dioses descendieran a la tierra, simplemente porque se aburrían o querían conocer un poco más a los humanos que ellos mismos habían ayudado a crear, sin embargo por las mismas reglas que ellos hicieron, no podían interferir ya que sus poderes podrían provocar el apocalipsis así que lo hacían adoptando alguna forma, ya sea animal o humana según ellos quisieran, era tan simple como decidir ser humano y la próxima alma en ser concebida sería una especie de forma reencarnada de ellos, y aunque como humanos eran absolutamente ignorantes de su naturaleza divina, al terminar esa vida, volvían a su posición como dioses y conservaban dichas experiencias…no creo que sea tan difícil recordar que siempre evitaba a Shamash por el gran parecido que tenía con mi padre, pues en ese momento me di cuenta de cuál era la razón…

…Shamash era el dios que vino al mundo bajo el nombre de Minato Namikaze y yo soy el hijo de un dios…precisamente el hijo del espíritu que durante toda mi vida me protegió y guió de una forma u otra. Si hacen un poco de memoria recordarán que Almos dijo que las almas divinas no siguen ninguna regla, prácticamente pueden hacer lo que deseen, así que eso me dio a mí ciertas habilidades, y la habilidad que yo utilicé en mis últimas horas fue una que llamaré pacto divino

Esto radica en el símbolo que hice en sus frentes, el cual les dará a ustedes y a los hijos que llevan en su vientre (sí, hace un par de semanas están embarazadas, había querido mantenerlo como sorpresa, pero la verdad es que era algo que me hacía muy feliz y no quería preocuparlas con mis malos augurios…por cierto, Hinata tienes gemelos, así que felicitaciones dobles para ti) una absoluta y completa inmortalidad e invulnerabilidad

Sé que puede ser poco agradable ser inmortal si quienes te rodean van a morir eventualmente, por eso es que lo hice con las tres, ya que así se tendrán siempre la una a la otra, así como a nuestros hijos, quienes también llevarán el pacto, aunque no serán capaces de transmitirlo a su propia descendencia, pero al menos tendrán siempre a sus hermanos, la invulnerabilidad es para evitar que alguna de ustedes intente seguirme, ya que donde seguramente me voy a encontrar al momento que ustedes lean la carta no será un lugar bonito…después de todo hice mucho daño y tomé muchas vidas inocentes

Por último, pero no menos importante, quería darles las gracias, es cierto que no tuvimos una relación de lo más normal, pero cuando todo estalló y me cansé de ser víctima de los demás, tuve miedo, si enamoré a las tres, fue por miedo a quedarme solo nuevamente, si las sometí a mi voluntad en vez de simplemente confiar como una pareja común lo haría, fue por temor a que escaparan de mi lado cuando ya no podía vivir sin ustedes…yo sé que me amaban más que a nada en el mundo, y sepan que yo también, para mí ustedes eran mi mundo, y cada una en su particular y única forma de ser eran las personas a quienes yo más he querido en la vida…así que no como su maestro, sino como su amante les tengo una última petición, esperen a que nuestros hijos cumplan diecinueve años y vuelvan al mundo, el cual estará en el caos ya que nosotros nos encargamos de eso, no sé si la persona causante de mi muerte estará al mando o no, pero con la adecuada instrucción, tanto mis hijos como ustedes no tendrán ningún impedimento para regir el mundo…por toda la eternidad

Por siempre estaré con ustedes, Naruto"

Al terminar ninguna dijo nada, simplemente se quedaron todas de rodillas, apoyándose la una en la otra para poder llorar tranquilas, el hecho de saber de la propia mano de Naruto que las amaba tan profundamente era una de las cosas más maravillosas que les pudo haber pasado, de forma opuesta a la amarga sensación de que estarían para siempre vivas, sin poder reencontrarse con él

….

.

Por mientras en el país del fuego se estaba llevando a cabo una especie de reunión de suma importancia, ya que estaban decidiendo su futuro el cual se veía difícil, aún con la ayuda de los ninja que habían cooperado para acabar con Naruto, ya que ellos sólo eran veinticinco, más los dos renegados y el feudal, aunque un hecho a considerar era que doce de los veinticinco tenían el mismo nivel que un kage normal, por lo que eran perfectamente capaces de luchar contra grupos mayores

El problema radicaba en que tras el ataque a Kiri, el 90% de los ninjas murieron, pero aún seguían conservando al menos algunos cientos, aunque su nivel sea bastante pobre, pero no significaba que sólo los veintitantos hombres con los que contaban fuesen capaces de vencer a Sasuke, sus hombres cercanos más los demás ninjas

Similar situación ocurría con Kumo, ellos conservaron una gran cantidad de ninjas y actualmente estaban en el caos, ya que había una guerra civil desatada, cerca de tres bandos disputándose por el poder sobre la aldea ninja y el actualmente extenso país del trueno

En otros lados, como el país del viento y el de la tierra por ejemplo no había prácticamente nada, lo que hacía las tierras muy atractivas para quien quisiera simplemente abarcar un mayor espacio sin tener que pasar por muchos problemas para conseguirlo, pero nuevamente este hecho significaba separar a los pocos hombres que ya tenían, dejándoles vulnerables frente a un posible ataque

"ya he tomado una decisión" declaró el feudal, llamando la atención de todos los hombres que le quedaban y que estaban ahí en ese salón para oír lo que harían "Chass y Ryon irán al país del viento y lo reclamarán en mi nombre, como Suna ya era de los renegados, todo el territorio de la aldea ninja les pertenecerá a ellos aunque no por eso dejarán de responder ante mí y de encontrar cualquier persona capaz de pelear en el camino deberán traerlos ante mí para comenzar a reunir y retomar el poder del país del fuego que hemos perdido por culpa de ese ambicioso mocoso Naruto" concluyó el feudal, obteniendo sonrisas de aprobación de parte de todos los presentes, quienes consideraban ese un plan ventajoso y cauteloso, por lo que aún en el casi de una incursión enemiga no quedaban expuestos, pero no dejaban pasar la ocasión que se les presentaba

….

La noticia de la muerte de Naruto, fue algo que llegó bastante rápido a todos lados, especialmente tras la vistosa demostración de los poderes ígneos del rubio que consumieron gran parte de la flora y fauna del país completo, así que Jiraiya, Almos y Ryan que estaban en la aldea de las olas se enteraron y no supieron qué hacer, sin embargo Jiraiya les dijo que era un duro revés a sus planes, pero que mejor volvieran a la casa que empleaban como refugio sin ser vistos y después se preocupaban de su porvenir, una vez estuviesen a salvo y con tiempo para pensar claramente

En esa aldea no encontraron nada que pudiese asociarse a algún tipo de ataúd especialmente resguardado, por lo que pronto se dieron cuenta que ese no era el sitio el objeto que buscaban, sin embargo sí conocieron lo que lucía como un sanatorio mental y que había servido de prisión para las kunoichi de Konoha que fueron víctimas del llamado plan de reforestación

Y ahora, tras dos días que usaron para regresar, utilizando extremas precauciones para no ser alertados por absolutamente nadie, pudieron llegar a la casa, sorprendiéndose al ver a Elena junto a más personas en el interior

Elena se había sorprendido mucho con la llegada de esos inesperados visitantes, pero como venían en compañía de uno de los clones de Naruto no puso ningún tipo de problema y todos pudieron ver con asombro que ahí se encontraban Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Yugao, Gai, Hana, Tenten, Shikamaru, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Shino, Hanabi, Ayame y el señor Teuchi de Ichiraku, Chouji, Ino

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó Jiraiya quien no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, y nunca imaginó encontrarse a todas esas personas ahí dentro

"no lo sabemos Jiraiya-sama, simplemente nos encontramos con Naruto, quien nos noqueó con facilidad y lo siguiente que supimos es que despertamos aquí" explicó el ninja que copia al sanin, relatando lo vivido, ya que era un día como cualquier otro, en el cual él se disponía a leer su preciado libro cuando advirtió la presencia del rubio, aunque era demasiado tarde como para hacer algo ya que una cadena ya lo tenía inmovilizado y ese era el último recuerdo que tenía "y después de eso Elena-san nos dijo que Naruto nos había traído hasta aquí con la ayuda de sus clones" agregó finalmente Kakashi, terminando la respuesta

"ya veo…con que a esto se refería Naruto cuando dijo que ya no íbamos a estar solos" comentó Ryan llamando la atención de Almos quien recordaba el momento cuando había escuchado a Naruto decir eso

"Jiraiya-sama, el clon de Naruto que vino con ellos me pidió que le entregara esto en caso que ustedes llegaran primero que él" dijo Elena, entregándole a Jiraiya un pergamino que tenía un sello algo antiguo, el sanin reconoció el trabajo de su ahijado y pudo abrirlo para ponerse a leer en voz alta su contenido

"Jiraiya, si estás leyendo esto significa que he muerto, pero déjame decirte que antes de morir destruí los mayores obstáculos que teníamos, Konoha, los Senju y Zhular…todos ellos fueron consumidos por el inmenso poder de Shamash, si te preguntas qué hacen esas personas en nuestra guarida, pues ahí están quienes me salvaron en mi lucha anterior contra los hokages, así como todos aquellos que se portaron de forma amable y agradable conmigo, y como yo no olvido esas cosas consideré justo salvarlos del infierno en que convertí Konoha.

Como yo ya no estaré con ustedes, el objetivo de encontrar la tumba de mi padre para revivirlo está absolutamente fuera de su alcance, sin embargo son un grupo numeroso y poderoso, por lo que imagino que podrán mantenerse a salvo por su propia cuenta

No te preocupes por las chicas ya que están en buenas manos, están bien y lo seguirán estando por los próximos diecinueve años, que es cuando regresarán al mundo preparadas para todo

Muchas gracias por ser mi aliado y compañero, espero que tengas una buena y larga vida

Naruto"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" preguntó Ryan mirando a Jiraiya, puesto que sin Naruto perdían su principal defensor ante cualquier avance enemigo, en un mundo que estaba tornándose cada vez más caótico en cuanto a su organización político-administrativa, precisamente uno de los objetivos del rubio, pero ahora él no estaba para reclamar lo que quedaba

"creo que lo mejor será ponerlo a discusión" comenzó diciendo el sanin a modo de apertura "tenemos dos opciones, intentar tomar un sitio relativamente amplio y adueñarnos de él, defendiéndolo y haciendo todo lo necesario para conservarlo, o bien podemos escondernos en uno alejado y reducido intentando evitar cualquier conflicto" mencionó el peliblanco posteriormente, dejando a los demás meditando en las opciones que se presentaban ante ellos

"¿no tenemos idea alguna de lo que causó la muerte de Naruto no?" preguntó Kakashi, llamando la atención de los demás y convirtiéndose en el centro de las miradas "no es que quiera traer a colación el recuerdo de su deceso, pero nos serviría conocer un poco más de su verdugo y del riesgo que supone para nosotros" aclaró el ex-jounin de Konoha, explicando su argumento

"desafortunadamente es algo que acaba de pasar y aún no acabo de asumir bien, además si lo que Naruto dice es cierto, él debe haber destruido Konoha por completo" respondió con algo de lamento y tristeza el sanin, hasta que Almos llamó la atención de todos levantando la mano

"si lo que Naruto puso en la carta es lo que creo que es, él no sólo destruyó Konoha, él desató un verdadero infierno en el país del fuego, su ataque final, el máximo poder de Naruto es convertirse en un sol artificial que emana un calor increíblemente elevado, fácilmente capaz de arrasar un país como Hi no kuni" añadió de forma informativa Almos, quien no había presenciado ese poder ya que dudaba poder hacerlo y permanecer con vida, pero había escuchado de labios de su gran amigo de lo que era capaz

"hay algo que también debemos considerar y es el hecho de si vamos a esperar a Anko, Hinata y Yugito o no" mencionó Ryan, haciendo nuevamente que lo miren para que se explique más en profundidad "porque si nos escondemos no tendremos cómo dar con ellas sin salir de nuestro escondite, lo que podría quitarle el propósito a ese plan, ya que estaríamos expuestos, antes, durante y después de la búsqueda, lo que significa que o esconderse es mala idea o lisa y llanamente no nos preocuparemos por ellas" acabó diciendo intentando no sonar como un bastardo, sino como alguien que buscaba tener bien claro su futuro

"a mí me parece que si Naruto nos dijo que se había encargado de ellas, no es necesario que nos preocupemos por su seguridad, probablemente estarán entrenando y volverán mucho más fuertes…aunque también pienso que esconderse es algo contraproducente ya que nunca sabremos hasta cuándo podremos hacerlo, por lo que según mi opinión la mejor opción es instalarnos en algún sitio y asegurarnos de ser capaces de defenderlo apropiadamente" acabó diciendo Jiraiya en una charla que acabó recibiendo asentimientos y miradas de aprobación de todos los presentes, con lo que se dispusieron para comenzar su travesía cuanto antes

….

..

"es inútil, ya todas lo intentamos y no tiene caso" dijo Yugito a Anko, quien por centécima vez estaba intentando cortarse el brazo con un kunai, y tenía un rostro de enorme frustración

Anko y Yugito intentaron quitarse la vida por todos los medios que se les ocurrían, intentaban cortarse ellas mismas, la una a la otra, lanzarse algún jutsu, incluso tras provocar a algunas serpientes, consiguieron que éstas las atacaran, pero el resultado era siempre el mismo, las armas, técnicas o colmillos no le hacían ni el más mínimo rasguño a su ahora impenetrable piel, y su rostro simplemente mostraba el verdadero huracán de emociones que pasaba por ellas, desde el momento de ver a Naruto morir y desaparecer en el aire

Hinata por otro lado, estaba unos pocos metros alejada de las otras dos chicas, ella también estaba enormemente atribulada emocionalmente y tan confundida como las demás, pero ella había recibido una felicitación explícita del rubio por los hijos que ella llevaba ahora en su vientre y por eso ella no tenía ningún interés de morir antes de dar a luz y enseñarles a valerse por sí mismos, sabía que si Naruto les había obligado a pasar diecinueve años era para prepararlos y convertirlos en luchadores completos y de excelencia, lo que sumado a la invulnerabilidad tanto de ellas, como de sus hijos, significaría que entre los siete seguramente tomar el control del mundo no sería una labor demasiado complicada

"¡Ya basta!" gritó Hinata, llamando poderosamente la atención de Anko y Yugito, quienes estaban bastante ensimismadas como para haberle visto hace un rato y ahora les extrañaba que les hablara de forma tan fuerte y decidida, siendo que normalmente ella era la más sumisita del grupo "Naruto nos dio la habilidad de vivir para siempre, así como el poder traer a sus hijos al mundo y enseñarles como tomarlo y es precisamente lo que vamos a hacer, así que si tienen tiempo para estar perdiéndolo con esas armas inútiles, deberían emplearlo en entrenar y planificar cómo criarán a los hijos de Naruto" ordenó prácticamente la Hyuga, tomando totalmente fuera de lugar a las otras dos, quienes ante la sorpresa acabaron haciéndole caso, por lo que se pusieron a pensar en lo que sería mejor para todos ellos, tanto ellas 3, como los 4 que venían en camino, mientras Hinata conversaba con las serpientes para que le ayuden a buscar algo de comida

….

Una semana después, nuestro grupo favorito, o al menos lo que quedaba de él estaba transitando el desierto ya que según las observaciones de Kakashi, Suna sería el lugar perfecto ya que podrían establecer una especie de ciudadela con jutsus doton, además de que el mismo desierto sería un excelente mecanismo de defensa en caso de ataques enemigos, los cuales seguramente estarían prevenidos de incursores o exploradores, a los cuales era fundamental eliminar para que no alerten de su asentamiento hasta que se hayan fortalecido un poco más

Eso era hasta que Hanabi alertó al grupo que había detectado algo con su Byakugan, ya que en el sitio donde primero había estado Suna, la cual fue destruida por Naruto, y posteriormente se ubicó el castillo de los renegados y que se calló a pedazos cuando ellos fallecieron ahora estaba nuevamente ocupado, pero sólo por una rústica choza hecha de madera que no tenía mayor capacidad que para 2 o 3 personas, y precisamente ahora se hallaban dos en el interior "uno de ellos desapareció en el aire" alertó Hanabi, llamando la atención de Almos, quien rápidamente dio unos pasos hacia delante, y sacando una varita mágica de dios sepa dónde, hizo aparecer lo que era una cuerda hecha con muchos pañuelos de colores, la cual salió disparada al vacío hasta amarrarse a algo invisible y azotarlo al suelo, revelando que se trataba del hermano renegado de Ryan, Ryon

"¡Ryon!" gritó el chico que había optado seguir a Naruto, en aras de su venganza familiar, al ver al desertor de su hermano frente a él por primera vez en mucho tiempo

"vaya, vaya miren quién está aquí" dijo un nuevo comensal, atrayendo las curiosas miradas del numeroso grupo, quienes pudieron ver a un tipo de cabello verde que caminaba con un aire gallardo que no le quedaba en absoluto, y es que actualmente su ego estaba aún más arriba que las nubes "pensé que al haber matado a su líder, ustedes se separarían" dijo de forma maliciosa y mordaz el renegado, lanzando la bomba, la noticia que hizo que todos los presentes abrieran los ojos como platos

"¿Qué demonios dijiste pedazo de basura?" dijo sumamente choqueado Jiraiya, quien estuvo a punto de lanzarse a por el enemigo, de no ser por la intervención de Almos, quien le puso la mano delante para evitar que se lanzara

"Jiraiya-sama y a todos los demás" dijo Almos, como si estuviese tomando la palabra ya que todos guardaron silencio y le prestaron atención, mientras estaban aún estupefactos ante la revelación que acababa de hacerles ese sujeto "estos son dos renegados, la escoria de nuestro continente así que por favor permítannos encargarnos de ellos a nosotros mismos" dijo el ex-doménico haciendo llamado a su espíritu "Zoroastro" dijo y de inmediato una capa de color púrpura cubrió su cuerpo, así como un sombrero puntiagudo del mismo color y la varita se volvió un verdadero báculo de madera

"Abe no Sadato" llamó Ryan a su espíritu samurái el cual inmediatamente hizo su aparición en torno al muchacho, sin provocar cambios drásticos en su vestimenta, pero sí incrementando evidente y significativamente su masa muscular y su condición física, convirtiéndole en alguien mucho más apto para el combate frente a frente

"Chass, todos nosotros sabemos que sólo eres un bufón incapaz de vencer a nadie, así que dinos por favor qué le ocurrió a Naruto" dijo Almos intentando sonar con la mayor altura de miras posible, ya que a cada segundo su espíritu prácticamente le forzaba a mantener su rostro inexpresivo para no alertar al enemigo de su inminente avance y él mismo se detenía para no sacarle la cabeza antes de que hablara

"yo fui el responsable de su muerte…aunque tú ya me conoces, a mi no me gusta ensuciarme las manos" contestó con desdén el tipo de pelo verde, quien a cada segundo causaba mayor repulsión en el grupo que tenía en frente "ya sabes que yo fui el responsable de que la debilidad de su escudo fuera conocimiento público…lo que no sabes es que también estaba en conocimiento de un viejo ritual para hacer justicia de los tiempos ancestrales que requería de veinte personas, ¿puedes adivinar a quien le hicimos eso?" preguntó con una sonrisa de maldad y un enfermo sentido del orgullo, el renegado que aún en su mala condición

"ya veo, ahora de dónde sacaste otras diecinueve personas" contra preguntó nuevamente el ex Doménico, quien tuvo que moverse rápidamente ya que en un sorpresivo y súbito movimiento Chass, le tiró una patada a la cabeza, pero gracias a los buenos reflejos de su espíritu, el mago pudo evitar el ataque "veo que Orochimaru no sólo te devolvió parte de tus poderes, sino que te volvió más rápido" dijo Almos, haciendo que Chass se ponga serio, por lo que activó el sello maldito y su piel se volvió mucho más oscura, así como su esclerótica en ambos ojos la cual se puso totalmente negra, dejando sólo el iris de color verde, aunque más intenso

El renegado rápidamente convirtió sus cuatro extremidades en una especie de apéndice de madera, el cual tenía mucho menor movilidad, pero le permitía hacer crecer ramas, las cuales arremetieron hacia Almos a gran velocidad, por lo que el Doménico tuvo que hacer uso de otra de sus habilidades, entonces puso en torno a él un estanque con agua, cuyas paredes detuvieron el ataque

…

Ryon rápidamente se volvió a hacer invisible, ya que sabía que luchando de frente no era rival para su hermano, él no era un combatiente poderoso o resistente, él era preciso y sigiloso a más no poder, sin embargo aún sufría de dolores crónicos y eso lo mermaba mucho, ya que cuando estaba invisible, no podía soportar tanto dolor por lo que perdía la concentración necesaria al cabo de unos segundos, y lo mismo ocurría con sus otros poderes

Ryan por otro lado empleaba una katana samurái bastante grande y pesada, ya que estaba hecha para dar golpes demoledores, tenía algunos trucos a los que podía recurrir, pero debía poder encontrar a su enemigo para combatirlo, aunque tenía la técnica perfecta para la ocasión, así que haciendo uso de una de las habilidades de su espíritu, empleó su "llamado animal" que no era nada más que un grito imbuido con energía espiritual, cuyo efecto en quienes estaban en un estrecho radio alrededor suyo, olvidaran cualquier razón o pensamiento lógico y cargaran directamente hacia él, sin importar el número o su condición, podía incluso afectar a sus amigos si lo hacía demasiado cerca de ellos, pero en esa oportunidad el único que sufrió este efecto fue su hermano, quien se abalanzó con sus dagas, con la guardia sumamente expuesta, siendo presa fácil para el gran samurái, quien blandió su espada de forma oblicua hacia abajo, causándole un corte en el frente de su pecho y una fractura de un par de costillas, aunque tras recibir el ataque el efecto de la técnica pasó y Ryon pudo recuperar la compostura a tiempo como para emplear una de sus propias habilidades, la bola de humo que le rodeaba en un radio bastante considerable y afortunadamente, una vez lanzada no requería concentración, por lo que no se había visto disminuida tras la derrota ante Naruto, como sí lo hicieron la mayoría de sus poderes

..

Almos aún dentro del estanque lanzó su próximo ataque, esa era su defensa especial, ya que se suponía era un recipiente impenetrable, pero no le servía por mucho tiempo debido a que estaba completo de agua y debía aguantar la respiración para permanecer en él, y una vez disipado no lo podía volver a traer en el mismo combate, así que si quería vencer debía hacerlo rápido y precisamente por eso lanzó unos doce naipes al aire, haciendo que Chass los mire con atención ya que algo sabía de los trucos que empleaba Almos, de parte de Marko y Zhular, por lo que sabía que nada de lo que hiciera aparecer era inofensivo y nunca debía perder de vista alguno de sus implementos

Hecho corroborado cuando los naipes se convirtieron en palomas, las cuales avanzaron hacia él a toda velocidad, Chass lanzó unas especie de semillas desde sus manos, derribando cuatro de las doce palomas, provocando que éstas explotaran, lo que alarmó al renegado quien intentó bloquear las demás, pero fue demasiado tarde y sólo pudo anteponer sus brazos para cubrir su cuerpo con los apéndices de madera, tiempo de distracción que Almos empleó a cabalidad para realizar su truco final, la doble caja mágica

Unas cajas negras de madera aparecieron envolviendo a los dos combatientes, mientras los ninjas y civiles que les acompañaban miraban atentamente la peligrosa exhibición de magia que el amigo de Naruto estaba llevando a cabo en su combate, y sus miradas se tornaron en unas de asombro y ansias al ver volando alrededor de las cajas un sinnúmero de espadas, aparentemente muy peligrosas, las cuales de un momento a otro avanzaron hacia alguna de las dos cajas, impactando, perforando y atravesando las dos cajas, acto que causó gran impacto y preocupación en los testigos, quienes nunca vieron o sintieron que el Doménico se moviera del interior de la caja

Sin embargo les llamó la atención que el sombrero que había caído en el suelo al comienzo de la batalla se moviera levemente, para que un segundo después, Almos saliera de él, sin el más mínimo registro de haber llevado a cabo un combate, además de la apariencia que Zoroastro le brindaba al realizar la personificación

…

Ryan sabía que en la niebla su hermano era mejor, y el hecho de haber recibido dos puñaladas en el abdomen lo corroboraba, y como no sabía cuán lejos o cerca se encontraba era peligroso utilizar nuevamente el llamado animal, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de ir de una vez por todo, lo malo es que varios de sus ataques consistían en potentes golpes al suelo que desestabilizaban a sus adversarios, pero ahora en el desierto eso no sería efectivo, por lo que se puso a girar a una gran velocidad y no tenía su espada sujeta, sino que la tomaba por medio de una corta cadena que tenía al final del mango, por lo que el arma ondulaba casi libremente por el remolino que había formado con sus giros, Ryon al parecer estuvo mirando por instantes hasta encontrar lo que creyó era una abertura, pero sólo fue golpeado por la espada en el aire, revelando su posición y haciendo que Ryan detenga su ataque en seco, extendiendo la cadena de la espada, la cual avanzó en línea recta hasta encontrarse con las vendas que Ryon tenía en el abdomen, perforarlas junto con la piel debajo hasta salir por el otro lado, y finalmente la cadena se contrajo y haciendo de gancho trajo el cuerpo de su ahora moribundo hermano hasta el alcance de Ryan

"¿vez en lo que te convertiste?" preguntó con gran rabia el samurái, que había disipado su transformación, mas no la espada ya que era sólo su materialización y la pelea ya había acabado "nuestra familia siempre te tuvo como el orgullo, al ser capaz de ver fantasmas todos te imaginaron como un gran Doménico" recriminó el hermano menor mientras sostenía la espada que mantenía con vida al sigiloso asesino en sus últimos instantes "pero tú decidiste irte con Zhular y luego empezaron a desaparecer miembros de nuestra familia sin explicación" agregó conteniendo las lágrimas "el día que encontramos el cadáver de mamá, decidí que era demasiado, corté mi relación con nuestros padres y me enfoqué completamente a volverme un Doménico para encontrarte, y poner fin a todo eso…aunque unos pocos días antes de mi examen final fue el turno de papá y con eso tú eras todo lo que queda de nosotros en el mundo" reclamó un encolerizado Doménico, quien ahora estaba dejando salir las lágrimas que por mucho tiempo había albergado en su pecho y su corazón, se tardó mucho en detener esa maldad y su familia lo había pagado, todos murieron de una forma que nadie pudo decirle, ya que los cuerpos estaban intactos, sólo que estaban muertos, no había venenos, ni heridas, ni vida…

"lo siento…cof, cof" Ryon respondió tosiendo sangre, por la herida que le arrebataba la vida a cada segundo "los tíos murieron porque vieron a Zhular un día en que me siguieron sin que yo me diera cuenta" respondió hablando lo más rápido posible para que la sangre que estaba botando en cada tosido no le interrumpiera "los demás morían cada vez que yo fallaba una misión…y papá…cof cof" agregó el moribundo ninja espiritual, quien ya había cerrado los ojos "al maestro Zhular me dio la misión de acabarte, pero cuando se enteró que tus poderes equiparaban a los míos, me dijo que había fallado y tomaría al último que me quedaba, y que debía superarme o sus sacrificios habrían sido en vano" dijo con sus últimos instantes de vida ya que el ex Doménico retiró su arma del tronco de su hermano, mientras sus lágrimas seguían inundando su rostro, aunque ahora la expresión de su boca y cejas había cambiado, la ira se había convertido en resignación y tranquilidad, ya que estaba aliviado de saber que no fueron culpa suya todas esas muertes, no es como si Zhular o su hermano hayan estado matándolos para apurar su ascenso a Doménico, ya que él creía que esos eran incentivos para volverse fuerte lo más rápido posible…

…

Almos hizo desaparecer todos sus implementos, provocando que Chass caiga sangrando al suelo, y se quede ahí como un verdadero saco, entonces se acercó a él y tras quedar con el renegado a sus pies, se agachó para hablarle directo al rostro con tal de intimidarlo un poco más

"mira maldito…no toqué ningún punto vital, así que no morirás ya que tenemos una excelente médico, por lo que tienes dos opciones" dijo dando una pequeña pausa, mientras jugaba con la varita mágica que era lo único que conservaba de sus artefactos "me dices lo que quiero saber y mueres de una buena vez, o te provoco un dolor inimaginable hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber…como vez en ambas opciones yo tengo lo que quiero, la única diferencia es la cantidad de sufrimiento que vas a experimentar y el tiempo por el cual vas a ser sometido a eso…así que dime tu respuesta, al menos tu destino está en tus propias manos" acabó proponiendo, mientras presionaba unas de las heridas del tipo con su varita, lo que provocaba en él unos ahogados gritos de dolor

"eeell…el feuda….l…de..delll…fuego…" decía entre cortado, ya que no podía enfocarse muy bien en nada, la vista se le ponía borrosa, el cuerpo se le entumecía y la lengua se le adormecía levemente, claramente debido a la falta de sangre "mme…con…taaac..te…le diiije…la.. de…ritual… él…ten…ia…doo…oce…amos..vein…ticinco…y- estaba balbuceando el renegado de forma tal que sólo Almos podía oírlo, así que cuando ya obtuvo lo que buscaba, se puso de pie, pateó el suelo para que Chass quedara con la cara cubierta con arena y tras dar media vuelta volvió a afrontar al grupo, al cual ya se había integrado Ryan

"El feudal del fuego tenía doce ninjas guardianes, consiguieron reunir un total de veinticinco individuos y acabaron a Naruto" dijo Almos, manteniendo un rostro firme y estoico, pese a lo mucho que lamentaba tener que estar explicando tan malas noticias "creo que lo mejor es dejarlo morirse en el suelo y preocuparnos por establecer nuestra ciudadela" dijo el Doménico con un tono fuerte para que le hagan caso, especialmente quienes como Sakura, contemplaban con algo de culpa cómo ese sujeto herido se moría en el suelo debido a la pérdida de sangre, aunque de forma muy lenta y desagradable, pero por más que su instinto de médico le recriminara tal inhumanidad, su mente racional le decía que aquel sujeto había recibido su merecido

Ese fue un día de arduo trabajo, en el que se comenzaba a descubrir la veta de liderazgo que llevaba Almos, quien junto con Jiraiya, instintivamente habían tomado las riendas del grupo ahora numeroso y bastante capaz que habían formado sin siquiera proponérselo

Gracias al modo ermitaño y la ayuda de los ancianos sapos, Jiraiya pudo levantar muros de roca bastante firme y resistente ya que esa técnica estaba hecha precisamente para soportar otro tipo de jutsus elementales, las murallas tenían casi treinta metros de alto y el área que rodeaban era de alrededor de quinientos metros cuadrados, lo que significaba que tenían para ellos mismos un pequeño asentamiento, en las esquinas había unas especie de torres que permitían vigilar los alrededores y eran el doble de altas que el resto de los muros

Las mujeres entendían que era muy improbable, prácticamente imposible que algún extraño o afuerino como sería llamado ahora alguien que apareciera de pronto por ahí se les uniese, así que para darle vida a ese sitio, iban a tener que ser ellas quienes lo poblasen así que estaban comenzando a hacerse a la idea que tendrían que hacer el papel de Eva

Kakashi y Gai, al ser de los más rápidos y fuertes del grupo se ofrecieron a realizar una excursión hacia las cercanías del país del fuego para buscar algo qué cazar y también algo de madera, para poder construir algo más guarnecedor con qué protegerse de las inclemencias climáticas del sitio donde se habían instalado y rápidamente todos fueron adquiriendo algún tipo de deber, desde vigilar, hasta tener que recolectar agua o comida

En general el ambiente tenía un ánimo un poco triste, ya que ellos eran prácticamente refugiados de guerra, un grupo que perdió a los mejores de entre los suyos y que ahora había tenido que buscar un sitio alejado y solitario donde ubicarse para poder estar a salvo de esos que les habían golpeado tan duro al apartarlos de Naruto y por consiguiente, de las chicas ya que aunque la diferencia entre Naruto y las 3 era notable, una poderosa jinchuuriki, una invocadora con poderes más allá de los límites espirituales convencionales y una Hyuga con gran habilidad para incapacitar a los adversarios y sus propios jutsus eran ases sumamente apreciables, pero de nada servía lamentarse por las ausencias ya que era más útil ponerse a organizar el grupo con lo que sí tenían

…

..

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el feudal del fuego no tenía noticia alguna de los dos renegados que había enviado a reclamar el país del viento en su nombre, así como a enviarle a él cualquier superviviente del país tras los ataques de Naruto, Konoha y los renegados a aquella aldea ninja y país; debido a esa razón decidió enviar un equipo ninja a averiguar lo que había sucedido, llegando a la conclusión que sólo se podía confiar en la capacidad y seriedad de un ninja en vista que cualquier otro guerrero parecía ser un aficionado pretendiendo ser algo que no era, así que cuatro de los tipos que había reclutado de último para realizar el ritual fueron los seleccionados, ya que así no alteraba su escolta de los 12 originales, quienes eran los más fuertes y en quienes más confiaba en todo el mundo

..

En la nueva aldea del sol, como habían decidido llamarle finalmente al asentamiento que habían establecido los supervivientes de Konoha, junto con lo quedaba de los doménicos ya se vivía un mejor ambiente, el duelo por la partida de Naruto y las complicaciones militares que eso significaba se había visto desplazado a segundo o tercer plano al ver que pudieron ocuparse fácilmente de los ninjas enemigos y las cosas se estaban dando mejor en el campamento mismo

Habían reforzado los muros ya que Jiraiya pidió colaboración a muchos de sus sapos, incluso los más grandes y en apenas una jornada talaron medio bosque, pudiendo crear una verdadera empalizada que les brindaba sombra durante el día, protección contra enemigos ya que estaba cubriendo tres capas de muros de tierra y de noche les servía para atajar parte de los fuertes vientos que les azotaban

Llevaban cinco semanas viviendo ahí, y habían ampliado un poco la ciudadela original, el muro mencionado anteriormente se colocó en un área bastante más grande, convirtiéndolos en verdaderos muros externos al igual como sucedía en Konoha y ellos realizaban la mayor parte de sus actividades cotidianas en la ciudadela original, mientras que los entrenamientos y las labores era necesario realizarlas afuera, tal como si el área original no sea más que una zona residencial en la actualidad

El haber acabado con los renegados y con los delegados del país del fuego con facilidad les había levantado los ánimos, sabían que nunca podrían compararse al nivel que Naruto tenía en una lucha, pero no dejaban que eso los desanime ya que tenían varios ninjas capaces de luchar a nivel kage, como Jiraiya, Kakashi y Gai, varios jounin excelentes y dos doménicos cuyas habilidades eran increíblemente útiles en caso de algún aprieto

….

..

Sasuke estaba complacido ya que su ambición se había llevado a cabo satisfactoriamente, o al menos en gran medida, puesto que ahora poseía gran parte del mundo al ser el regente en todo el hemisferio norte

Él estaba en Kiri, aldea que le pertenecía, Kumo y la antigua Oto también habían caído bajo su mando aunque con gran cantidad de bajas ya que los imbéciles de ese sitio no entendían que Kimimaro era invencible y su Sharingan era absoluto, sin embargo eso no le preocupaba, sabía que esos mínimos sacrificios en unos años serían ampliamente recompensados ya que sería el líder del imperio más grande que el mundo haya conocido

Llevaba casi dos meses como la sombra del norte, como se autoproclamó al asumir como líder de varias de las aldeas de la zona norte del planeta, en las incursiones que sus hombres realizaron hallaron el país de la tierra prácticamente vacío a excepción de un puñado de civiles, por lo que sus territorios rápidamente se expandieron y ocuparon era zona, pero cuando enviaba alguien más al sur, atravesando las montañas que separaban el país de la tierra con el del viento, o asimismo cuando atravesaba el río que pasaba por el valle del fin y marcaba la entrada al país del fuego, sus tropas nunca regresaban, mandó parejas, equipos de cuatro e incluso batallones de doce ninjas, pero todos desaparecían sin dejar el menor rastro, por lo que se hartó de desperdiciar hombres y decidió establecer un gran sitio de dominio y crear un enorme muro, un muro que marcaría el límite de sus territorios con lo que él consideraba hostil y desconocido

….

..

"su padre nos ha preparado el mundo, es nuestro turno de tomarlo" dijo Hinata comandando a seis personas más, quienes vestían de forma similar a ella

Hinata estaba más alta y se veía mucho más madura, su figura sería tan despampanante como siempre ya que la maternidad no tuvo ni el más mínimo impacto en su cuerpo, ni en el de las otras chicas, sus gemelos Sanada y Kaerie eran la luz de sus ojos y los tres eran muy poderosos, también estaban ahí Anko y Slardar el muchacho tenía poco más de dieciocho años y tenía el cabello morado igual que su madre, pero los ojos eran azules e intensos como los de Naruto y finalmente estaban Yugito y Aleria, la chica tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos negros, era algo más baja que su madre, y de forma similar a ésta su figura era esbelta y delicada

Los siete habían culminado su período de preparación, en el cual se habían fortalecido tanto ellas como a sus hijos, los cuales sabían quién era su madre y la llamaban como tal, mientras que a las otras les mencionaban por su nombre, aunque obedecían y respetaban de igual modo. Los 4 sabían todo de su padre por las infinitas historias que sus madres siempre narraban, ya que en sus diferentes instancias conquistando el corazón del rubio, ellas supieron desde 3 puntos de vista distintos la vida del joven que cautivó sus destinos y los entrelazó para siempre, y ellos estaban sumamente orgullosos del hombre que fue

"chicos vallan a poner en su lugar a Sasuke por favor" dijo Hinata amablemente a sus hijos, quienes asintieron y se fueron rápidamente de ahí "Slardar, acompaña a tu hermana Aleria y entreguen un mensaje a nuestros ex compañeros por favor" pidió nuevamente la hermosa mujer de delicada piel y negros cabellos, haciendo que los jóvenes rápidamente se dispusieran a hacer lo que les habían encomendado "¿nosotras tenemos asuntos pendientes no?" preguntó sonriendo de forma maliciosa la chica a sus compañeras, quienes también sonrieron porque sabían perfectamente qué es lo que deseaban hacer

En ese momento ninguna de las tres quiso perder más tiempo, así que Hinata hizo aparecer una especie de placa blanca de forma rectangular, en la cual se pararon y las tres comenzaron a surcar los cielos del país del fuego, buscando a su presa, para la cual habían pasado los últimos diecinueve años preparándose y ahora no iban a perder ni un segundo más de sus eternas vidas

…

.

"¡Sasuke, unos intrusos destruyeron con suma facilidad del muro por el sector central y se dirigen hacia acá!" gritó una alarmada Karin, apenas entró a la oficina de Sasuke, quien como emperador tenía todo un edificio desde el cual desarrollaba sus labores administrativas, además del enorme palacio en el que vivía

"¿quieres darme más detalles?" dijo Sasuke consternado por el hecho que no había ocurrido nunca y que seguramente era el presagio de un drástico enfrentamiento

"dos personas se aparecieron en frente del muro, por el sector cercano al país del fuego, los guardias les dijeron que se identificaran, pero ellos simplemente destruyeron esa porción y se pusieron a avanzar, gritando a toda voz que no buscaban perder el tiempo con peones y sólo te buscaban a ti" informó Karin todo lo que estaba sucediendo a bastantes kilómetros de ahí, y que era un hecho totalmente inédito

"llama a Kimimaro y dile que esté ahí, iré a ver de qué se trata" dijo el arrogante Uchiha, quien como emperador del país del norte regía bajo su más absoluta voluntad la vasta extensión de tierra y a todos sus habitantes, Karin era un secretaria, su mujer de confianza y una de sus amantes, ya que con el afán de devolverle la vida al clan Uchiha, tenía muchas mujeres las que actualmente habían dado a luz a los otros veinticuatro Uchihas que existían además de él y que eran tratados como realeza por todo el imperio

Sanada y Kaerie estaban aburridos de los ninjas estúpidos que creían que podrían hacerles algún tipo de daño, y simplemente armaron una tormenta, unos tambores aparecieron en una formación circular a su espalda, mientras que sobre los hombros de Kaerie se materializó una especie de bufanda que no era más que un saco bastante alargado, precisamente esas eran sus manifestaciones y juntas les permitían crear las más mortíferas tormentas que el mundo podría conocer

En eso estaban cuando se pronto advirtieron la presencia de alguien más, no era Sasuke ya que no encajaba con la descripción del moreno Uchiha, sin embargo parecía ser alguien fuerte y respetado ya que los demás se apartaban de su camino y le miraban con una mezcla de temor y admiración, el sujeto avanzó sin mayores alborotos hasta estar a unos cinco metros delante de los jóvenes que acababan de irrumpir en su territorio

"¿puedo preguntar quiénes son y qué objetivo tienen al venir hasta aquí?" dijo de forma serena el Kaguya, quien se sabía invencible, nunca lo habían derrotado y eso le daba un aire de superioridad frente a cualquier otro que no fuese Sasuke, ya que seguramente sería capaz de doblegarlo, y era debido a eso que era considerado el segundo hombre más fuerte de todo el país

"yo soy Sanada" dijo el muchacho alto, de cabello rubio y ojos blancos que vestía una capucha de color verde "y yo Kaerie" contestó la muchacha de igual color de ojos y cabello que guardaba gran parecido con el chico junto a ella "y venimos a reclamar lo que nuestro padre comenzó a tomar" dijeron prácticamente al mismo tiempo, provocando la respuesta que vendría del nuevo comensal

"así que sois hijos de Naruto" comentó Sasuke a su llegada, haciendo que los gemelos se pusieran atentos y dispuestos a combatir "veo que lograste sobrevivir todos estos años" dijo el Uchiha, en vistas de que él había buscado por todos los rincones de su país alguna señal del resto del grupo que acompañaba a Naruto, especialmente sus mujeres, simplemente para darse el gusto de acabarlos al no contar con su más poderoso exponente

"nuestro padre nos dio la inmortalidad, así que no hay nada que puedas hacer contra nosotros" dijo Sanada señalando el símbolo en espiral de color rojo que ambos hermanos tenían en la frente, entre sus ojos, de igual disposición que Kimimaro

"Naruto siempre era demasiado exagerado al describir sus poderes, pronto verán que ni ustedes ni el bufón de su padre son nada frente al legendario clan Uchiha" dijo el moreno, quitándose su capucha y desenvainando su espada con tal de estar listo para el combate

"no te voy a permitir que hables así de Naruto-tou-sama" dijo Kaerie, concentrando sus energías por un instante "Fujin" dijo ella, haciendo aparecer en su cuerpo un espíritu azul, con una bufanda de colores rojo y azul en su cuello, el saco sobre sus hombros y su rostro parecía más el de un demonio Oni

Rápidamente llevó la mano a un extremo del saco que había sobre sus hombros, dando paso a un enorme tornado que se formó instantáneamente, alertando al Uchiha y al Kaguya que ellos eran doménicos al igual que Naruto y deberían estar sumamente alerta y precavidos a cualquier movimiento, pero eso no fue todo ya que la chica hizo unos sellos "Katon Hi Gokei" (gran llamarada) a Kaerie sólo le bastaron un par de segundos y ahora la colisión de su jutsu, con su ataque espiritual habían desencadenado una verdadera lluvia de fuego que destruía todo a su paso

Sasuke hizo una seña a Kimimaro y ambos se dispusieron a atacar a la chica por sus flancos, entonces cada uno tomó un costado y arremetió por él a toda velocidad, sin embargo no contemplaron que Sanada, su hermano, también era un muy hábil guerrero, quien concentró sus energías y nombró a su espíritu "Raijin" el cual se materializó como un oni de piel roja, realzando más los tambores a su espalda, mientras una especie de armadura antigua le cubría, no es que necesitara algún tipo de protección, pero era la apariencia que el espíritu tenía y al mover sus brazos hacia delante una poderosa descarga se generó, siendo visible varios rayos alrededor de Kaerie, uno de ellos alcanzó a Kimimaro y prácticamente fundió al Kaguya, ya que tanto él como su keke genkai profesaban una afinidad hacia el elemento doton, hecho que facilitó el que los rayos le provocaran un golpe crítico que lo fulminó en el acto

Sasuke haciendo gala de su gran velocidad y la ventaja que le otorgaba su Sharingan logró llegar junto a la chica y blandir su espada para cortarle el cuello, sin embargo apenas estuvo en contacto con la anatomía de la hija del rubio, su espada se detuvo como si hubiera topado con un muro de hierro, como si ella en la piel tuviese el escudo dorado que el rubio empleaba, ya que la cargó de electricidad y ni aún así consiguió ni siquiera marcarle un rasguño en la piel

Al ver que su ataque había fallado, supo que era tremendamente peligroso mantenerse en el mismo sitio, especialmente por lo cerca que estaba de ella, pero no pudo ponerse a salvo ya que antes de hacerlo, un tornado bastante más angosto lo rodeó y lo inmovilizó por completo debido a la gran succión que ejercía desde todos lados, y en un ataque sumamente coordinado Sanada hizo caer un rayo muy grueso directamente desde el cielo, el cual acabó con el emperador del país del norte de una vez y para siempre, desatando la conmoción de todos los ninjas que contemplaban el combate desde la distancia, quienes no podían creer que unos jovencitos hubiesen sido capaces de acabar con las vidas de Sasuke y Kimimaro en tan poco tiempo y con tal abismante superioridad

...no podían creerlo, porque no era así

Cuando pasaron los efectos del último ataque combinado se vio que Sasuke estaba protegido por lo que parecía ser un espíritu, el cual cubrió al moreno con unos huesos

"Uchi yabu" (implosión) gritó Kaerie utilizando otro de sus poderes de Doménico, encerrando a Sasuke en una especie de burbuja, la cual estalló sobre sí misma, comprimiéndose de forma violenta, hasta toparse con la resistencia que Susanoo proveía…

…sin embargo tal como un una lucha de humanos, el más fuerte prevalecía

…con los espíritus no era diferente

Susanoo tenía su límite y esos tres últimos ataques, el tornado, el rayo y ahora la implosión lo habían sobrepasado, por lo que acabó por provocar una especie de explosión que disipó los efectos de la implosión, pero marcó el final de la técnica

"Amaterasu" dijo Sasuke lanzándoles su más poderoso ninjutsu ocular, a sabiendas de que el Kirín o cualquier otro ataque eléctrico no les afectaría, a la chica porque ya lo había comprobado y al muchacho porque controlaba dicho elemento a un nivel incluso superior al suyo

"Aki Supesu" (espacio vacío) pronunció la rubia, creando un escudo invisible que puso parar el ataque de Sasuke, dejándole la tarea de liquidar al moreno a su hermano

"Gyaku kyokusei" (polaridad invertida) conjuró el muchacho, haciendo que Sasuke se ves pegado al suelo, siendo absolutamente incapaz de moverse o defenderse de modo alguno, con lo que supo que había llegado su fin, estos mocosos destruyeron su mayor defensa, detuvieron su mayor ataque y todo sin que pareciera difícil en absoluto, como si fuese un juego de niños el lidiar con él

….y…

…y por primera vez desde la muerte de su familia…lloró

…lloró de impotencia

…lloró por saber que incluso con su gran legado, el poderoso Mangekyou Sharingan, no era nada y nunca había sido nada comparado a Naruto, ni siquiera podía compararse a sus hijos, los cuales no estaban ni siquiera cerca de su nivel, pero aún así les había alcanzado para pisotearlo como un verdadero insecto

En medio de la desesperación maldijo su suerte, maldijo a su eterno rival, maldijo todo lo que alguna vez le causó dolor y rogó en un último e inocente intento que todo volviera a cómo era cuando tenía una familia feliz y su hermano era su ídolo

"Sora no kuchiku-kan" (cielo destructor) mencionó y entonces las nubes se comenzaron a mover de forma espiral, y de pronto el centro del espiral se abrió y de él descendió un pilar de luz que arrasó lo que había debajo de él, como lo eran Sasuke y la tierra bajo sus pies

Los gemelos liberaron sus personificaciones y se volvieron a relajar tras haber concluido la labor que les había sido encomendada, aunque Kaerie fue quien volteó hacia los ninjas y aldeanos que les contemplaban desde la distancia para decir las palabras que habían esperado decir durante mucho tiempo "¡Arrodíllense y juren lealtad a la familia Uzumaki!" gritó a la multitud causando gran impacto por lo que suponía y lo que estaban a punto de significar esas palabras

….

En la nueva aldea del sol se vivía de forma cómoda y tranquila, hacía un par de años que no recibían molestos exploradores o pelotones incursores en sus territorios, gracias a las habilidades de cada uno habían conseguido mejorar la vida en ese sitio, logrando extraer agua y creando un pozo, así como hacer crecer un bosque algunos cientos de metros detrás de ellos, en lo que era el final del desierto, y que estaba bastante más cerca que el bosque del país del fuego

Habían incrementado sus números al formar parejas entre ellos y poblar de ese modo la ahora próspera ciudad, habían modificado las defensas y el muro otrora cuadrado que les protegía y delimitaba ya no existía, ahora esa era la ciudad y habían puesto un muro externo mucho más amplio que iba de un lado del desierto al otro, convirtiéndose en una verdadera barrera, la cual con algunos sellos de Jiraiya les protegía bastante bien

Actualmente Neji estaba con su hijo en un sector del muro, mientras en el otro lado se hallaban dos completos extraños que estaban frente al muro exigiendo que alguien los atienda, Neji le ordenó a su hijo Hizashi que se mantenga en su puesto mientras él lidiaba con esos dos desconocidos quienes al parecer se creían muy importantes

"¿Quiénes son y qué buscan aquí?" dijo Neji elevando su chakra como para intimidar a los recién llegados y a su vez alertar a sus compañeros quienes lo sentirían y llegarían al cabo de algunos segundos a su lado para prestarle colaboración en caso de ser necesario

"somos Slardar y Aleria" dijo el joven de cabello morado señalándose primero a él y luego a su hermana, quien lo quedó mirando de reojo por la falta de educación, aunque evitó recriminarlo ya que estaba acostumbrada al enorme orgullo de su hermano al ser el mayor de todos los hijos de Naruto, no es que los tratara de forma despectiva, pero siempre se las arreglaba para recalcar que él era el primero

Los tres permanecieron en su lugar, analizándose en silencio hasta que al cabo de casi un minuto, aparecieron Ryan, Almos, Kakashi y Yugao en el sitio donde Neji había dado la señal de alerta "tengan cuidado, parece que aún quedan renegados" dijo Almos haciendo aparecer su varita mágica para estar preparado en caso de algún ataque súbito

"¡A quién estás tratando de renegado patética excusa de mago!" gritó Aleria molesta por las palabras del ex Doménico que para cualquiera de sus hermanos eran uno de los peores insultos que se les podría dar, entonces concentró su energía espiritual y dijo "Yukionna" y su ropa se volvió blanca, su cabello creció y se tornó oscuro y de pronto comenzó a nevar, sorprendiendo a todo mundo ya que incluso para un Doménico, tal control del clima era algo casi imposible

"cálmate Aleria por favor" pidió Slardar a su hermana, quien se había salido de sus casillas y activó su personificación "no estamos aquí sino para hablar" dijo el muchacho, aunque debía admitir que no podía culpar a los otros por su rostro de incredulidad ya que su hermana estaba haciendo una mala demostración de tales intenciones al liberar sus poderes

'_ese cabello…_' pensaron casi al mismo tiempo Kakashi y Yugao, al fijarse atentamente en el joven que parecía actuar con mayor madurez de la pareja "¿Quién eres?" preguntó Kakashi sacando la voz para intentar resolver su interrogante

"como ya le dije a él" mencionó el pelimorado señalando a Neji "mi nombre es Slardar, y no venimos aquí con la intención de luchar, aunque incluso si lo intentan no conseguirán hacernos ni un rasguño…" añadió con un tono de falsa modestia que molestó un poco a los presentes, pero que se les hacía vagamente familiar a algunos "les traemos el mensaje de nuestras madres-" dijo el muchacho, siendo interrumpido por su hermana quien al estar con su personificación todavía, tenía una voz mucho más espectacular debido a la influencia del espíritu de la dama de la nieve

"si juran lealtad a la familia Uzumaki, podrán conservar su pequeña ciudad y vivir seguros de que son amigos de quienes gobernarán el mundo…de lo contrario sufrirán a manos del legado de Naruto" dijo la chica, con una voz aural causando bastante impacto en la mayoría, quienes se dieron cuenta de la situación

"¿son hijos de Naruto?" preguntó Almos sorprendido de no haberse dado cuenta, ya que el poder espiritual de esos dos era inmenso, fácilmente superior al suyo propio lo que sólo podía significar que sus padres tenían gran cantidad de esa misma energía

"así es" contestó Slardar moviendo los brazos hacia fuera como si esa fuese la pregunta más obvia y tonta del mundo, en una actitud muy similar a la del rubio cuando tenía la razón y lo sabía

'_no cabe duda de quienes son_' pensaron Almos y Ryan, quienes conocían a Naruto un poco más que el resto de los que se encontraban ahí, basándose en la actitud de su hijo ya que ambos tenían trazos de la personalidad del rubio, quien podía ser explosivo y temperamental si lo pillabas de malas, o bien podía ser arrogante y sumamente inteligente cuando estaba más sereno "vamos a la ciudad y conversamos más calmadamente" dijo Almos, intentando poner paños fríos a la situación, cosa que consiguió cuando Aleria deshiciera su personificación y ambos les siguieran rumbo a la ciudad que tenían funcionando de maravillas un par de kilómetros más adelante

Una vez adentro, los jóvenes Uzumaki tuvieron diferentes reacciones ante lo que ahí sucedía, ya que por un lado Aleria estaba alegra y juguetona con los niños que había en la ciudad ya que al tratarse de invitados tan importantes, todos se habían congregado, mientras que Slardar pasaba de eso mostrando su desinterés, él simplemente estaba ahí porque se lo habían encomendado, no conocía ni simpatizaba con esa gente, para él los únicos realmente valiosos eran sus madres y hermanos

Luego de llegar, tuvieron que repetir varias veces y a diferentes personas las identidades de sus padres, y por lo que se parecían a ellos, pocas palabras más fueron necesarias ya que los trazos de sus personalidades saltaban a la vista de todos, incluso el más desatento

Ellos repitieron su mensaje, que juraran lealtad a la familia Uzumaki, no significando que serían sus sirvientes o algo por el estilo, simplemente que los reconozcan como superiores en linaje y jerarquía y de ese modo podrían continuar con tus vidas tal como siempre, añadido al hecho que ahora tendrían la protección que ellos podrían brindarles al ser aliados o subalternos más bien dicho de quienes dominaban el orbe

Jiraiya y Almos siendo las voces más autorizadas para ese tipo de decisiones al ser los mayores y más experimentados no vieron qué problema había en ello, ellos siempre siguieron y obedecieron a Naruto porque creyeron en él, esto era como obedecer a su última voluntad y no requería ningún tipo de sacrificio, por lo que aceptaron y dieron su palabra que la nueva aldea del sol aceptaría como regente a la familia Uzumaki y su descendencia, sin saber que ellos eran absolutamente inmortales, por lo que los mismos seis serían los eternos dirigentes de la tierra

….

..

En otro lado, dentro del país del fuego, tres mujeres tenían un objetivo que habían estado anhelando hace diecinueve años, lo esperaban con ansias y lo mejor es que estaban absolutamente seguras de que nada podría ni saldría mal

Gracias a las serpientes y al ojo blanco de Hinata pudieron localizar el refugio de los hombres del feudal del fuego, donde se encontraron un gran número de personas reunidas, según lo que Hinata podía identificar se trataban de los doce guardias del señor feudal del país, el lord junto a Iruka y Ebizu quienes habían sido enviados fuera de la villa tiempo atrás junto a ocho niñeras, debido a los otros ocupantes del enorme caserío que había en lo que antes había sido la capital del país del fuego y que ahora era un especie de bastión que almacenaba un enorme grupo de gente, ya que además de los anteriores, estaban los cuarentaiocho niños, ahora jóvenes producto del plan de reforestación, según la Hyuga todos tenían el cabello negro o blanco y eran prácticamente iguales al primer o segundo Hokage, seguramente sus genes eran recesivamente dominantes por lo que podían traspasar sus habilidades y rasgos fácilmente, sin embargo ellas tres eran invencibles y sin importar el número el resultado de ese encuentro sería el mismo

Yugito liberó su poder de inmediato, entonces se transformó en un gato gigante de color negro el cual tenía alrededor de diez metros de alto y emitía un aura asesina abrumadora, para cualquiera que no fuese un ninja sumamente experimentado, categoría que sólo cumplían los doce ninjas guardianes, y no los demás

Anko rápidamente invocó una gran serpiente, a la cual rápidamente aplicó su chakra enfocándose en la energía espiritual, ya que las invocaciones solían ser principalmente una gran masa de energía física y su chakra dependía de cuánta energía espiritual pudieran producir a través de sus entrenamientos o años de vida, con ese movimiento la serpiente se convirtió en una especie de serpiente dragón de al menos unos treinta metros de longitud, capaz de suspenderse levitando en el aire, de color verde, intensos ojos rojos (imaginen a Shenlong de dbz)

Hinata se concentró y entonces aparecieron un par de alas de angel a su espalda, eran de un colo blanco intenso y demostraban gran pureza, pero también significaban lo poderosa que era la manipulación del chakra de la chica Hyuga ya que era una materialización de su propia energía interna

Al estar las tres preparadas, Yugito en su colosal figura disparó su ataque especial, el cual era una especie de oleada de viento negro, el cual tenía el ya conocido efecto de anular el chakra y cualquier tipo de poder o habilidad del enemigo, con lo que ahora todos esos que había ahí eran como insectos ante ellas, por lo que Hinata y Anko cargaron rápidamente contra ellos, quienes intentaron defenderse con sus jutsus, más les fue imposible moldear la más mínima cantidad de chakra

Las dos mujeres atacaron a cuanto tipo se les cruzó por delante, sin hacer distinción si eran de los guardaespaldas del feudal o los nuevos Senju, simplemente acaban a quien se les ponía por delante. La única excepción la hizo Hinata con Umino Iruka, el gentil maestro de la academia que le enseño a ella y a sus otros compañeros de generación no era una mala persona y no estuvo involucrado directa o voluntariamente en ninguna cosa dañina o maligna, si había tenido que educar a los Senju era por órdenes de los Hokages y hasta ahí llegaba cualquier responsabilidad que pudiera tener, así que en vez de destrozarlo por dentro con una de sus corrientes altamente infundidas con chakra, lo noqueó con un golpe en la boca del abdomen para dejarlo sin aire y poder evitar que complique las cosas. Anko también hizo una excepción, no es que le fuera a perdonar la vida por supuesto, simplemente quería algo peor que simplemente así que con mucho cuidado al dirigir a su dragón, hizo que aplastara y calcinara a los ninjas y la gente del bastión, pero dejando intacto al feudal, quien se estremecía en temor al ver lo fácilmente que eran acabados sus mejores hombres y los prometedores Senju, que él había quedado resguardando, con tal de asegurar el futuro del país del fuego

Tras unos minutos el combata había finalizado, cuerpos muertos yacían por doquier; aunque los mínimos daños estructurales que había sufrido el sitio ese no daban cuenta de la abrumadora diferencia de poderes y especialmente habilidades que había entre los atacantes y lo defensores, además que a diferencia de una guerra común y corriente no había nadie para llorar las pérdidas, ellos eran los últimos que quedaban en el sitio y con excepción de 2 individuos todos murieron de forma rápida, ya sea por el colapso de todos sus órganos internos, por el aplastamiento provocado por alguno de los apéndices del dragón o por las flamas de éste

Hinata sacó volando a los dos sobrevivientes, mientras el feudal pataleaba e intentaba decir lo que pudiera salvarle la vida, aunque sin mucho efecto ya que nada de lo que él pudiera ofrecerles, satisfaría a las chicas en su deseo de buscar retribución frente a la muerte de Naruto, por lo que al llegar hasta donde estaba Yugito, Hinata tiró bruscamente al suelo al feudal y luego descendió a la superficie, deshaciendo sus alas al tocarla para dejar suavemente a Iruka en ella

"oye maldito, tú fuiste el responsable por la muerte de Naruto" dijo Anko, informándole al feudal por qué es que le estaban atacando, y además haciéndole ver que ellas lo que buscaban era sangre, por lo que no se conformarían con dinero o cualquier otra cosa que fuera capaz de ofrecerles "ahora nos encargaremos que tu destino sea aún peor que la muerte" dijo la pelimorada ofreciéndole el hombre al gato gigante, cual sacrificio, por lo que ella lo miró con ojos intimidantes y luego lo engulló, causándole la muerte y no una cualquiera, sino que por las características del Nibi, cualquier alma devorada por él pasaría un tormento eterno en el estómago del shinigami…

"por fin" dijo Hinata quien se refería a que finalmente habían cumplido el objetivo que Naruto se había propuesto y que les había encargado hace tantos años atrás

"…por fin el mundo es nuestro" dijo Hinata levantando los brazos como si estuviera sosteniendo una esfera que ahora era de su propiedad, así como todos los seres en ella, y el que no estuviera de acuerda conocería su mano de hierro

…..

..

.

Naruto se hallaba confundido, estaba en un sitio donde no había más que un blanco infinito, era prácticamente idéntico a la montaña blanca, no sentía dolor, ni sufrimiento ni nada en absoluto cosa que le extrañaba, él había cometido grandes atrocidades, tomó muchas vidas incluyendo la de personas inocentes con el único propósito de establecer un punto y hacer su declaración de intenciones…

…pero no estaba siendo atormentado

…no estaba sufriendo

"¿dónde estoy?" alcanzó a salir de sus labios como un susurro

"en una dimensión diferente" dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera, ya que no había nadie hace unos instantes, así que cuando volteó a mirar pudo encontrar una figura que lo conmovió y le sacó algunas lágrimas "según recuerdo tú prefieres esta forma" dijo la figura, que no era nadie más que Minato Namikaze, o al menos lucía como tal, era exactamente como Naruto lo recordaba su cabello amarillo y rebelde, su uniforme de jounin y su impresionante capa blanca sobre su espalda

"…papá…" dijo con dificultades Naruto, quien como primera reacción fue hasta donde él y por primera vez en toda su vida pudo darle un abrazo, ya que al ser ahora él también un espíritu eran igualmente tangibles el uno con el otro "…¿qué es este lugar…qué significa?" preguntó Naruto negándose a soltarlo, con el miedo de que si lo hacía lo iba a volver a perder, como aquella vez cuando consiguió el dominio completo de sus poderes

"este es tu próximo destino Naruto…tú dices que hiciste mucho daño y por eso merecías ir al infierno…pero tú te arrepientes de todo…tú te sacrificaste, sacrificaste tu inmortalidad la cual tenías por ser mi hijo y la cediste a tus amadas y a tus hijos para que no tengan que pagar por sus pecados…ese tipo de cosas hijo mío te hacen merecedor del perdón…no tienes que sufrir ni sufrirás nunca más" dijo, haciendo aparecer una especie de paisaje, llenando ese blanco y vacío lugar

El emplazamiento actual era como un bosque, ya que tenía mucho verde, habían un par de casas algo apartadas la una de la otra, él podía sentir algunos animales moviéndose en la lejanía, veía un pequeño estanque y podía sentir el correr de un río en la distancia, de pronto se dio cuenta que estaban dándole la espalda a un árbol que le parecía familiar ya que estaba en sus recuerdos, y del otro lado del tronco de aquel árbol salió una figura que le hizo abrir los ojos como platos

"¿pero cómo es que moriste?" preguntó inmensamente choqueado el rubio, quien nunca se esperó algo como eso y las sorpresas no dejaban de sucederse una tras otra

"eso no importa…mi vida sin ti era un tormento y sufrimiento…en mi muerte encontré descanso y libertad…por favor, te lo pido de corazón…perdóname por todo" dijo entre lágrimas Lilibeth ahí de pie frente a Naruto, estaba tal como él la recordaba, la chica linda que había cautivado su corazón y su mundo durante varios años, en ese momento se sentía muy bien por lo que olvidó a Daart, olvidó los otros doménicos, los renegados y cualquier cosa que le puede haber atormentado en vida, así que su primera reacción fue ponerse a llorar aún más profusamente y abrazarla muy fuerte, en demostración de lo mucho que la había extrañado

Naruto aún amaba a las chicas, las quería mucho a ellas, y a varios de los que seguían en el mundo de los vivos, pero ellos se tendrían los unos a los otros y él se había asegurado que estuviesen bien, por lo que ahora simplemente se preocupó por lo que tenía en frente, y al ver una figura femenina de cabellera roja en el interior de una de las casas que había varios metros más adelante supo que ese era su propia versión del paraíso

…e iba a ser inmensamente feliz en ella por toda la eternidad


End file.
